Season 4
by kalmay
Summary: continuing from where I left off in S03 Part 2!
1. S04 E01 The Morning After

Kyle XY S04 E01

**The Morning After **

AMANDA: Oh, my God. [Suddenly she remembers everything that happened between her and Kyle last night]. We're married. [Her voice is hoarse].

She feels Kyle shift beside her and looks over to see he's awake and watching her. He smiles and hugs her close to him. Her skin tingles in response to feel him press so intimately against her.

KYLE: Hi. [His voice sounds as hoarse as hers].

AMANDA [swallows nervously]: Kyle, we…[she rests her left hand on his chest]…got married.

KYLE [lays his left hand over hers]: Yeah, we did.

She sits up and when the bedding slips to reveal her bra, she grabs and holds the blanket up to her chin. Of course her action causes the blanket to slip off him to reveal him in his undershorts. She glances away, feeling shy. Mostly however, she feels awful.

AMANDA: I feel like road kill. What did you do to me?

KYLE: I altered your body's and my body's chemistry so the drug could be expelled.

AMADNA [winces, remembering just how long they were both in the bathroom]: It felt like it went on forever.

KYLE [rubs his eyes and rolls over to check the time]: Three a.m.

AMANDA [groans]: We only had an hour of sleep?

KYLE: Amanda…we have to catch our plane back to Seattle.

AMANDA [suddenly realizes something as she reaches inside her purse on the nightstand and checks her cell phone, the battery on her cell phone is dead; a puzzled look crosses her face]: My phone's dead. Oh, God. We have to tell our parents what happened to us. What are we going to do? We're married! I know we didn't, [despite the fact they were only dressed in their undergarments and in bed together, they didn't consummate their marriage], have…um…you know, but still…we…we're…

KYLE [sees his jacket on the floor and reaches over the bed to fish through his pocket to pull out his cell but the battery is dead too]: I know. [He thinks for a moment, his feelings are just as jumbled as hers]. We'll have to tell them when we get back. [He rolls his gold wedding band around his finger, deep in thought]. With all that's happened, maybe we should think of this as an engagement.

AMANDA [frowns at him]: What are you saying? You don't want to be married?

KYLE: No, I mean, yes. We've had so many things happen to us, I just thought this would be a way to take back control. [She just watches him with a troubled look on her face, not understanding him]. I know we planned to be together after college but now that this has happened sooner than we planned, and considering the circumstances… we should get married when we want to get married. Do you know what I mean?

AMANDA: No. We wanted to be married. [She remembers enough of last night to know he wanted it too]. At least, I thought you did. Do you want to be married to me?

KYLE: Yes! [He sounds sure but his confusing suggestion makes it hard for her to really feel secure he wants is just as she does. And she does want to be married to him but…now she's doubtful].

AMANDA: Just not now. [She puts her cell phone back in her purse, giving her hands something to do, as she suddenly feels nervous around him].

She says the one thing that cuts to the heart of what he really thought. Heading off to university and becoming a freshman and having a heavy four-year course load in order to cram in as many majors as he can to further develop his career. He isn't ready for marriage now. Despite her desire to be with him, he knows she isn't ready yet either. So, where did that leave them?

KYLE: How do you feel?

AMANDA [glances away and swallows hard hating to admit she has her own doubts but knowing he somehow knows]: I guess I'm not ready either.

KYLE: Do you want to be married to me?

AMANDA [glances back at him]: Yes.

KYLE [gives a half-hearted smile]: Just not now?

She gives a shaky laugh. They look awkwardly at each other and away again as she tries to cover herself when the blanket slips down.

AMANDA: What a night. [She finds herself remembering what Cassidy did and the embryo he created. She feels violated all over again, worse than the time he had Latnok put an implant in her to affect her memory and feels tears pool. She wipes them angrily away and sniffs, her feelings fluctuating from anger to sadness and back to anger].

Kyle feels her pain and is lost in his own pain. He still hasn't told her he's sterile. She wants children. Will she still want to be married to him if he can't give her any? Somehow he knows she will but it will leave an unfulfilled gap in their life and his own doubts and fears churn around inside him.

AMANDA: I, um, need to…[She points to the washroom]. Do you mind if I use the washroom first? [She wraps the blanket around her and stands up].

KYLE: No, go ahead.

AMANDA: Thanks. [She starts looking for and picking up her clothes, trying to avoid his half-naked state].

KYLE [helps her]: Here. [He hands her the rest].

She ducks inside the washroom, too flustered to thank him. He looks so adorable no matter how rumpled he looks. But what was he trying to say? He must be just as scared as she is. As soon as she sees herself in the mirror she groans.

AMANDA: Oh, I look awful! [She makes a face at herself]. We've certainly seen each other at our worst.

She starts getting dressed. In the outer room, Kyle puts his clothes on and heads over to a dresser and picks up their marriage license and certificate then he notices a bank draft. He picks it up. The amount is $10 million and he bites his lip as a flash of memory of their night together hits him.

KYLE [narrative]: The moment we left Preston's party, Amanda turned to me and said she wanted to do this right. Knowing how she felt about waiting for marriage there was only one thing to do, find a place that would marry us. Unfortunately in the state of Washington when a couple applies for a marriage license there is a three day wait before they can marry. There wasn't any wait for a license in the state of California or Neveda but the only flight available that late was to Las Vegas. With the drug flowing in my system it wasn't long before I found myself wanting what she wanted.

Scene cuts to them driving away in his van. Amanda runs a hand through his hair as he drives.

AMANDA: I don't like buckets seats. I can't get close to you.

KYLE: Amanda, the beer was laced.

AMANDA: I don't like beer. [She tickles his ear with her finger, tracing each curve].

KYLE [tries to concentrate on driving and not on how she's making him feel]: We need to…or I need to find someplace.

AMANDA: Let's do this right. Let's get married.

KYLE [his heart rate speeds up and keeps his gaze focused on the road and swallows hard]: Married?

AMANDA: You do want to be with me, don't you? [She runs her hand down his shoulder, along his side creeping closer to his waist].

KYLE: Yes. [He tries to block her hand but he needs to shift gears as the light up ahead changes to red].

AMANDA: I so wished it could have been our baby that was frozen. [He closes his eyes briefly against the pain her words brought to him].

KYLE: Me, too. [He stares straight ahead as his grief overwhelms him to mix and flow with the drug swimming through his veins. Thinking logically grew harder].

AMANDA [her hand drifts over to his arm and on to his hand over the gear shift]: Let's be together. Forever.

He stops for the red light and takes her hand in his.

AMANDA: I love you so much.

KYLE: I love you, too. [Feelings drown out logic and reason at that moment].

Cut back to Kyle in the hotel room.

KYLE [narrative]: When she wished it had been our DNA that created an embryo, I wished it had been our DNA as well. I wished it more than anything, to have our own child. After that moment, I thought of nothing else. Later on, down in the casino, it was Amanda who suggested I use my special electrical ability.

Cut to them down in the hotel casino.

AMANDA [has her arm tucked through his but every now and then she pauses walking with him to give him a kiss, sometimes on the lips, or his cheek or his neck, an amorous distraction]: Why are we here and not in a room, dear husband?

KYLE [looks at their cheap gold bands the minister had supplied them with in their haste to marry]: I wish I could afford to give you real wedding rings.

AMANDA: So, that's why we're here? You're going to use the last of our money to gamble?

KYLE: I figured playing cards would be the best way to win some money. I'd be able to count what cards are being played.

AMANDA [makes a face]: That will take too long. [She suddenly has an idea]. Why don't you play the slot machines and use your special electrical talent?

KYLE: That's cheating.

AMANDA: Not really, not when you told me you wanted to build a health center one day. That will cost a lot of money. Think of it as an investment, as a faster way towards a good cause. [She runs her hand in a caressing motion along his chin like an enticing bit of encouragement].

KYLE [still hesitates]: That might cause too much attention; there are security guards and cameras all over the place.

AMANDA: Just play the smaller slots. [She kisses his chin and all he can think of then is to use his abilities as the fastest way to obtain money so he can be alone with her].

He finds his opportunity when two cameras are seconds from being turned away from the smaller slot machine and no one around them is paying any attention to him except, Amanda chose that moment to distract him with another kiss and his hand, charged with electricity, touches the bigger slot machine, the machine that had a $10 million dollar prize. That was also when their cell phones died as he jerked away and shook his hand. Soon they are surrounded by well-wishers and hotel staff members, with pictures being taken of them for the local newspaper. Amanda hangs on to his arm and smiles throughout.

Scene cuts to earlier when they are on the plane as he continues to remember. The two and half hour flight from Seattle to Las Vegas is spent with them sitting uncomfortably in the middle aisle, so as the drug continues to flow through their veins the effects seem to heighten their need for each other even more.

KYLE [to take his mind off Amanda sitting practically on top of him, he searches the web for chapels and possible ceremony ideas]: What do you think of these vows?

AMANDA [squints over his shoulder at the small screen on his cell phone]: Perfect.

KYLE: Which ones do you like, really like? [She rubs his arm and tries to distract her when he senses she's about to kiss him again, he really wants this moment to be perfect]. We have two more hours to kill.

AMANDA [gives a puff of frustrated air]: All right, show me.

They smile at each other and settle in for the next two hours choosing wedding vows. It was as if the airline knew that when some couples only arrived in Las Vegas it was for the sole purpose of getting married as fast as they can, perhaps that's why they built a chapel right inside the airport. But just before they head to the chapel, Kyle stops by a florist and buys a couple of roses. When they enter the chapel, there are several couples already seated. They walk over to the receptionist.

RECEPTIONIST: I have another two couples scheduled first so just take a seat.

KYLE [speaks over Amanda's groan as he feels the same way]: Thanks.

They sit and wait. One couple comes out and another goes in. As Kyle waits, he feels himself start to sweat. When he had gotten drunk for the very first time, after a couple of hours or so, he found his body was struggling to handle the liquor. He solved it by altering his body's chemistry and getting rid of the liquor. Now, he is finding the same thing happening, his body wants to get rid of the drug flowing in his system but the only way to get rid of it discreetly is to start sweating it out of his system.

SECRETARY: Next!

LADY [seated next to a man]: Oh, we're the witnesses. We're still waiting for my sister to arrive.

SECRETARY [looks over at Kyle and Amanda]: I guess you're next.

AMANDA: Fantastic!

They enter the chapel.

MINISTER: Do you have rings or witnesses?

KYLE: No. [He holds up the two roses]: But I do have these for a rose ceremony. And we would like this ceremony version. [He holds up his cell so the minister can see the title].

MINISTER: Sorry, we're on the clock. We already have a standard ceremony version. [He calls to his assistant]. Do you have any witnesses?

KYLE: No. [He puts away his cell feeling disappointed].

MINISTER: Rings?

KYLE: No.

MINISTER: We have rings on hand, twenty extra.

Kyle nods.

MINISTER [coughs to clear his throat as his wife and his assistant joins them]: Ready? [His wife holds the rings].

Kyle and Amanda take and hold each other's hands.

MINISTER [recites from memory]: We are gathered at this place to witness the formal joining in the legal state of matrimony of this man and this woman, according to the order and the custom prevailing, and under the authority given and provided by the state of Nevada.

The union of matrimony, as understood by us, is a union ennobled and enriched by a long and honorable tradition of devotion, set in the basis of the law of the land, assuring each participant an equality before the law, and supporting the common rights of each party to the marriage.

MINISTER: There is assumed to be a desire for a life-long companionship…

KYLE [whispers to Amanda as they look into each others eyes while he speaks]: A definite desire for a life-long companion. [She smiles and nods in response].

MINISTER [continues unphased as if he is long used to interruptions]: …and a generous sharing of the help and comfort that husband and wife ought to have from each other, through whatever circumstances of sickness or health, joy or sorrow, prosperity or adversity, the lives of these parties may experience. A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. Marriage is therefore not to be entered upon thoughtlessly or irresponsibly…

[At this point, on hearing those words, Kyle frowns as if a nagging feeling is trying to push it's way past his drug-induced and grief-filled state. It was as if sweating out the drug is starting to clear his mind, but as Amanda continues to hold his hands and look deep into his eyes the nagging feeling passes. This _is_ what he wants].

MINISTER: …but with a due and serious understanding and appreciation of the ends for which it is undertaken, and of the material, intellectual and emotional factors which will govern its fulfillment. Marriage is by its nature a state of giving rather than taking, of offering rather than receiving, for marriage requires the giving of one's self to support the marriage and the home in which it may flourish. It is into this high and serious state that these two persons desire to unite and celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

MINISTER [to Kyle]: Therefore, do you, Kyle, take Amanda to be your wife?

KYLE: I do.

MINISTER: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

KYLE: I do.

MINISTER [to Amanda]: Amanda, do you take Kyle to be your husband?

AMANDA: I do.

MINISTER: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

AMANDA: I do.

MINISTER: Do you pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage? To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness; and to support, comfort and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows? Do you promise to share hopes, thoughts and dreams as you build your lives together? Say, we do.

KYLE & AMANDA [say together]: We do.

MINISTER: May your lives be ever intertwined, your love keep you together as you build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for others and each other. May your home be forever filled with peace, happiness and love. [He receives the rings from his wife]. In asmuch as you have made this declaration of your vows concerning one another, I ask that these wedding rings be used and regarded as a seal and a confirmation and acceptance of the vows you have made.

[Minister hands the ring to Kyle, who places it on Amanda's finger].

MINISTER: Wear this ring forever, Amanda, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending.

[Minister hands the other ring to Amanda, who places it on Kyle's finger].

MINISTER: Wear this ring forever, Kyle, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending. [His assistant motions for him to hurry, the couple that was supposed to have been next has now arrived so the minister rushes the next few words]. And now, as you Kyle and Amanda have consented in legal wedlock, and have declared your solemn intention in this company, and in my presence, and have exchanged these rings as the pledge of your vows to each other; now upon the authority vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you 'husband' and 'wife'.

The minister is in too much of a hurry for them to sign their marriage license so Kyle doesn't get the chance to kiss his bride, but just as Amanda is about to sign, Kyle stops her. The minister taps his foot with impatience.

AMANDA [begins to feel alarmed he doesn't want to marry her]: What?

KYLE: I was just thinking, I know how much your dad meant to you, if you wanted, you don't have to change your name completely. Just add mine on.

AMANDA [a beaming smile lights her face and she throws her arms around him]: Oh, Kyle. Thank you! You are the best husband already. [Beads of sweat transfer on to her cheek and as she pulls away she rubs her cheek and looks at him closely]. Are you all right?

KYLE: Yeah, it's just warm in here.

She quickly signs her name: Bloom-Trager.

Now, up in the hotel room, he finds himself trying to rush his bride to catch the next flight home.

Cut to the Trager house where Steven and Nicole are in the living room, along with a pacing and furious Carol Bloom.

CAROL [checks her watch]: If anything happens to her—

NICOLE: I'm just as concerned, Carol.

CAROL: They were drugged! Who knows what's happening!

NICOLE: The police arrested the person. Two other students were drugged as well; they're at the hospital. Apparently this student was a user and a dealer in the drug ecstasy.

CAROL: I never approved of the Preston's allowing parties for their son. I admit his parties have been well-controlled until now. But why did it happen to my daughter?

Cut to Jessi in her bedroom. Lori and Josh are with her and both are watching her concentrate. Jessi has her eyes closed as she tries to mentally seek out and find out where Kyle is.

JOSH: And how will we explain to Mrs. Bloom how we found Kyle?

LORI: We'll just say he called on our cell.

Scene cuts back to the hotel room in Las Vegas. Kyle feels a mental probe from Jessi, she's trying to find him. He projects a mental picture of Las Vegas to her and the time of the plane ride back home. The lights in the room start to flicker on and off as he uses energy to project back to her.

Cut back to the Trager house and the lights are flickering on and off inside the whole house.

CAROL: What's wrong now?

STEVEN: I'll just go check the breakers it might be a fault.

He leaves the living room as Carol pulls out her cell phone and tries to contact Amanda. Steven heads to Jessi's room.

STEVEN: Well? Anything?

JESSI [opens her eyes]: I found him. He's in Las Vegas. He's coming home. Their flight should arrive in Seattle by 7am.

STEVEN: Las Vegas? What's he doing there? [He gets a bad feeling in his stomach]. Tell me they aren't there, please.

JESSI: They are.

STEVEN [sighs]: Well, at least we know more than we did. I'll try to reach him with his cell again.

JESSI: Wait. [She projects an image of a phone].

Cut to Kyle as he hurries to put on his jacket and lead Amanda out the door. They have barely enough time to catch their flight back. He suddenly stops in the middle of the hall as he receives another image from Jessi.

AMANDA: What is it?

KYLE: It's Jessi. She's sending another message. [He hears a ding of the elevator as the door opens and several people who were partying come staggering down the hall towards them. He lowers his voice]. I don't have time to send her a message back, not now, not here. We have to get going. [He guides her around them so he's between her and the partiers; she's warmed by his protective gesture].

They make it to the airport just in time to catch their flight and they fall exhausted into their seats.

Cut back to Jessi. She frowns when she doesn't get any signal back.

JESSI: He's not answering.

STEVEN: Maybe he's already left.

JESSI: Maybe.

STEVEN: Well, thanks for trying.

JOSH: Woah, Vegas, the city of sin.

LORI: You don't think they…[she bites her lip when her dad looks even more worried].

JESSI: They what?

Lori looks to her dad to explain the possibilities to her but he doesn't seem willing to even contemplate any.

STEVEN: I better phone the police and let them know we heard from them.

He leaves the room.

JESSI [glances at Lori]: What do you think they did?

LORI: Uh…with the drug in their system and they way they were feeling at the time…uh…

JESSI: They'd have sex?

LORI: Yeah. [Josh is nodding].

JESSI: Simple biology. What about it?

LORI: Well, because it's Kyle and Amanda.

JESSI: So?

LORI: So, they're the types who don't.

JESSI: From the way they feel about each other it's inevitable.

Lori shakes her head, feeling sad for Kyle and Amanda. This shouldn't have happened to them.

Cut back to the Trager living room as Carol tries to reach Amanda.

CAROL: No answer. Why isn't she answering?

STEVEN [comes back in with the handheld phone in his hands]: Ah, I just checked with the police and I found out they are in Las Vegas.

CAROL [stares at him aghast]: Vegas? Vegas?

STEVEN: They're on their way home. They should be here before eight.

NICOLE: Oh, Steven. Vegas? How…why would they go there?

He shakes his head, unwilling to voice what he fears most.

CAROL: Why? Why else? [She starts pacing again]. Whatever he did to her, I'll find a way to undo it.

NICOLE: Carol, Kyle would never do anything to hurt Amanda.

CAROL: Your son is too in love with my daughter just as she is too in love with him. What she'll ask of him he'll gladly do. Even if it's marriage. [She rambles on as she paces]. I know my daughter. She doesn't think straight where your son is concerned and if she's drugged, well, then she's really not thinking.

NICOLE [watches her pace and stares aghast as well, it's what she most fears as well]: Oh, no. Not marriage. Not now. [She turns to Steven].

STEVEN: Let's just wait until they come home. Then we'll know. We have a few hours until then. Maybe we should, [he glances over at Carol who's still pacing, rubbing her hands in agitation], rest?

NICOLE: I won't be able to sleep. I'll just wait on the couch. Carol?

CAROL: Oh, there's no way I'll be able to sleep either.

NICOLE [waves a hand at the couch]: Do you want to wait with me?

CAROL [sits down on the couch]: This will ruin her career.

NICOLE [sits beside her]: What will?

CAROL: Marriage!

NICOLE: We don't know they're married.

CAROL: What if she gets pregnant?

NICOLE [is rethinking on having Carol stay]: I'm sure they'll take precautions.

CAROL: That's the last thing they'll be thinking of in their drugged state.

NICOLE [looks helplessly at Steven who shrugs as if to say, 'you're the one who wanted her here']: Let's not jump to any conclusions.

CAROL: Nicole, it's obvious what the conclusion is. What other reason would you go to Vegas for if it isn't for gambling? [Just then she has another thought]. Your son doesn't gamble, does he?

NICOLE: No! [She turns once again to Steven]. Steven could you call the police again and find out if they actually did get married?

STEVEN: Actually, hon, I did ask them about that possibility.

NICOLE: And?

STEVEN: They said they'd get back to me. [Just then the phone he's holding rings and all three adults stare at it in fear. Steven answers]. Hello? [He pauses]. They did? [He stares back at Nicole and nods, confirming their fear that they did get married].

DETECTIVE's voice: We've confirmed their flight back. It's the time you gave us. Oh, there's one more thing. [The detective pauses to long for Steven's comfort].

STEVEN: What?

DETECTIVE's voice: They were in the paper.

STEVEN: The paper? Why were they in the paper? [He has another horrible sinking feeling].

Cut to the detective as he reads from his computer screen.

DETECTIVE: A pair of young newlyweds who were just married is now set for life thanks to winning ten million dollars…the Vegas Tribune wishes them the best of luck in their marriage just as luck was with them in winning the grand prize.

STEVEN [cut back to him as he stares blankly at nothing]: How much?

DETECTIVE's voice [starts to fade as Steven tries to grasp that his son isn't just married but super rich as well]: Ten million. Lucky boy you have.

STEVEN: Yeah, lucky. [He wouldn't call it luck how Kyle and Amanda were drugged and the sole reason of how they ended up where they were].

DETECTIVE's voice: I can send someone over in the morning to take their statements.

STEVEN: That sounds good, thanks. We'll be here. [He hangs up and just stares at Nicole].

NICOLE: Steven?

STEVEN: Yeah, they're married. It was in the paper.

CAROL: Oh, God. See? It was just as I feared. [She looks from one to the other]. Unless you approve of their marriage? I know you're rather progressive about these things but, really—

NICOLE [frowns at Carol]: No, we don't approve. Right? [She glances back at Steven].

STEVEN: Right.

CAROL: Well, that's a relief. Thank you, for being on my side. [She frowns this time]. Why don't you approve? You can't think my daughter isn't good enough?

NICOLE [sighs]: No. That isn't the reason. She's been nothing but help—[she cuts herself off as she realizes she's about to slip how helpful Amanda had been with Kyle when his life signs were so low after he phased]. She's a very good girl, the best I could wish for Kyle. But they are way too young.

CAROL: Oh, thank you. I agree. They are too young. [She studies Nicole]. What type of help?

NICOLE: Oh, nothing. I just meant how she's so willing to help others. [She checks her watch].

STEVEN: Why don't I make us some coffee?

NICOLE: Yes, coffee sounds good. Carol?

CAROL: Yes, extra strong.

Scene cuts to Jessi's room where she's listening in the conversation and relating it to Lori and Josh.

LORI: Oh, my God, they're actually married?

JOSH: No way.

JESSI: Yes, you won't believe what the detective said next. [She glances from one to the other]. Kyle's rich. He won ten million dollars. [She tilts her head thinking how he might have won so much and holds up her hand, managing to generate a few sparks of electricity]. Something I should have thought of doing, so easy.

LORI: How? Wait, he's what?

JOSH [looks dumbstruck]: How rich? Oh, right, wow, ten million rich. I'll never have to work again.

JESSI [lowers her hand and touches her wooden night table to discharge, the hand on her electrical alarm clock spins madly around and around]: Technically it's his money. His and Amanda's.

JOSH: Amanda's?

JESSI: They're married now they share half of everything.

JOSH: Oh. Oh! [He's too busy thinking to pay attention to the brief surge of electricity she generated].

LORI [too lost in thought as well]: My, God. They took graduation to a whole new level. Not that any of this was their fault or shouldn't have happened and oh, my God.

STEVEN [opens the door and pokes his head in]: You heard? The whole conversation?

JESSI: Yes. [She looks scared at being caught out but when she senses Steven doesn't seem overly concerned about it, she's relieved. She doesn't want to risk breaking more rules but she is just as curious as Lori and Josh to hear everything].

STEVEN: Keep it quiet, don't say anything in front of Carol.

LORI: Why dad?

STEVEN: We may need a lawyer. [He closes the door and heads back to the kitchen to make coffee].

Back in the bedroom, Lori opens her mouth in surprise.

JESSI: What did he mean?

LORI: I don't know.

JOSH: That doesn't sound good. In fact, it sounds…ugly. Or like it could get ugly.

LORI: But, why would our dad…he must be thinking of Kyle's best interests. [She sighs in relief as she draws her own conclusion]. You know how generous he can be.

JOSH: Right. Right. You're right. [He's just as eager to accept her conclusion].

JESSI: That makes sense. Kyle is awfully generous.

They all nod.

Scene cuts to Kyle pulling up in the driveway with his van. He looks over to see Amanda just beginning to nod off with much needed sleep. On the plane ride back she'd been too over-tired to sleep along with anxious and fretful. Side effects from the drug is still in her system since he didn't risk making her dispel the entire drug as she couldn't have handled it like he could.

KYLE [nudges her shoulder]: We're home. [He checks the time; it's 7:30].

AMANDA [grumbles, unwilling to move]: Mmhmm.

KYLE [heads around the van and opens her side]: Hang on. [He lifts her from the van and heads to the front door carrying her as she tucks her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck].

Cut to inside the house in the kitchen. Nicole, Steven and Carol are sitting around the counter holding mugs of coffee.

NICOLE [sips her coffee]: They should be here by now.

Steven takes a large gulp of coffee and waits.

CAROL: Where could they be? [She checks the time; it's nearing 7:30. Just then the doorbell rings].

NICOLE: Oh, that had better be them.

They head to the hall while Steven opens the door. He moves aside as Kyle carries Amanda in, they both look like washed out rag dolls with dark circles under their eyes. Jessi comes out of her room on hearing the doorbell ring to see Kyle has come home. Lori and Josh come downstairs and hover on the landing.

CAROL: What's happened?

KYLE: She's sleeping.

AMANDA [tries to snuggle closer]: Mmm, you feel so good. Bed now?

Carol stares aghast. She definitely notices their wedding bands.

JOSH: Nothing like carrying one's bride over the threshold.

Steven and Nicole give him a 'cork it' look.

KYLE: She's very tired.

JOSH: I bet. [He receives another dark look from his dad and shuts up].

CAROL: I think its time, far time, to take my daughter home. [But she sees Amanda is too sleepy to walk on her own and realizes she'll have to ask Kyle to carry her home].

Before she can ask for his help, Kyle heads inside the living room to place Amanda down on the couch. But her grip on his neck tightens and he plunks down beside her. He rubs his eyes. Steven and Nicole look at him in concern.

Jessi hovers inside the living room behind Carol. Lori and Josh come down the last couple of steps to see better.

STEVEN: You okay, Kyle?

KYLE [glances up]: Tired. [He checks his watch]. I have to go to work.

He stands up and tries to extract himself from Amanda.

AMANDA [suddenly sits up]: No! Don't leave me.

KYLE: I won't. [He takes a hold of her hands but checks her eyes and sees they are dilated. He needs to make her dispel the rest of the drug to lessen the side effects]. It's okay. We're home. [He caresses the back of her neck in a soothing manner].

AMANDA [shudders]: Cassidy's back.

Nicole bites her lip and glances at Steven with an even more worried look.

CAROL [frowns]: Who's Cassidy?

KYLE [to Amanda]: No, he's not. [He lays his forehead on hers]. It's okay.

AMANDA [pulls away, remembering their last kiss and the resulting time spent in the bathroom]: No, don't kiss me.

KYLE [pulls back]: I won't.

AMANDA: I don't want to go through that again. [Her memories and feelings are all in a jumble].

CAROL [raises her voice]: Who's Cassidy?

AMANDA [winces as she looks at Kyle]: Oh, no, my mom's here. [She glances over to see her mom standing near them with her arms crossed]. Hi, mom.

CAROL: Kyle, I need you to take my daughter home. Maybe by tonight the drug will have worn off.

AMANDA: No, I'm not going. We're married now.

CAROL: Not for long!

KYLE [glances at his parents]: What kind of drug was it? Did you find out?

NICOLE: It was ecstasy.

Jessi relates the information she found on the computer earlier.

JESSI: It can last up to 24 hours. The side effects can last up to a week or more. Some of the effects are paranoia, confusion, severe anxiety, sleep problems, craving, and depression. [She sees that Carol and her foster parents are even more troubled and look on in even greater concern and worry at Kyle and Amanda. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to impart that much information].

KYLE: Depression. [He and Amanda stare at each other and each start to have tears pool in their eyes, as if they needed depression added on to their already depression-filled state, an embryo she didn't want and an inability to produce children he didn't expect].

CAROL: All the more reason for you to relax and get comfortable, Amanda. Back home.

AMANDA: I'm not leaving.

NICOLE: You're both welcome to stay, Carol.

CAROL: That's not the point—[she's interrupted when the doorbell rings].

Lori answers it and sees two women standing on the doorstep. One has a case in her hands while the other holds up a badge.

DETECTIVE: Hi, I'm Detective Reed and this is Officer Malor. Is Mr. or Mrs. Trager home?

LORI: Yeah, come on in. [She guides them inside the living room]. Mom, Dad.

Steven and Nicole turn to greet the detective.

NICOLE: I'm Mrs. Trager. This is Mrs. Bloom. And the two on the couch are Kyle and Amanda, they came home, at last.

REED [shakes hands with Nicole then Carol and looks over at Kyle and Amanda]: Ah, so you're our missing couple. How are you?

AMANDA: Fine. [She grips Kyle's hand].

KYLE: Tired. [He gives her a reassuring squeeze back].

REED: Do you mind if we take your statements now? Officer Malor will want some samples. It will help our case against the person who drugged you.

KYLE: All right.

Steven, Nicole and Carol wait in the dining room while Jessi, Lori and Josh wait around in the kitchen as Detective Reed takes their statements. When samples have been taken, Detective Reed hands them a card each.

REED: You both might find it helpful to see a counselor with all that you've been through. [Nicole and Carol enter]. And, because you were under the influence of a substance there are legal papers you can sign and it would be like your marriage never happened.

CAROL: Yes, that's exactly what I'll have her do.

AMANDA: No! [She glares at her mom]. Don't let her take me, she'll lock me up again.

REED [frowns and looks slightly alarmed as she glances from mother to daughter]: What do you mean?

Carol can't believe Amanda blurted out something so private and what should have been just between them and feels doubly guilty. She had only been looking out for Amanda's best interest, trying to get her to fly back to New York and the conservatory. It was the drug making her say things out in the open like this but it was still hard to take and glances away, feeling ashamed.

KYLE [picks up on Carol's feelings]: Amanda, trust me. She won't.

AMANDA: You know what she's like.

CAROL: Amanda, I—[she takes a deep breath], of course I won't lock you up.

REED [takes out another business card, just in case it isn't the drug talking and bringing out her fears and paranoia]: Well, if there's a problem, call me.

AMANDA [takes the card and looks pointedly at her mom]: I, we, want to stay married. [She glances at Kyle and he gives her a slight nod of reassurance].

REED [glances at Kyle and Amanda]: Well, those papers are something to think on. How do you two feel about everything?

KYLE [glances at Amanda who looks just as tired and worn out as he does]: Overwhelmed.

REED: I don't blame you. I highly recommend seeing a counselor at a time like this. [She looks around at the rest of the family]. For everyone. [She glances back at Kyle and Amanda]. Good luck, you two.

The detective gets up to leave along with Office Malor and Steven shows them both out. Amanda lays her head on Kyle's shoulder.

AMANDA: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You know with wanting to stay married.

KYLE: You didn't. And I do. [He checks his watch]. Amanda, I really have to go now.

AMANDA [frowns at him]: Where?

KYLE: To work.

AMANDA [looks at the couch they're on]: Mind if I crash here?

Kyle glances over at Nicole and Carol.

NICOLE: If you like, Amanda, you can stay in Lori's room. Carol, you're more than welcome to stay.

CAROL: Thank you, Nicole.

NICOLE [turns towards the kitchen]: Lori!

LORI [comes out]: Yes, mom?

NICOLE: Could you make your bed ready for Amanda?

LORI: Sure.

KYLE [leans over to kiss Amanda's cheek]: I'll see you later. [He gets up and hurries to his room to get ready for work].

AMANDA: Later. [She watches after him then glances over at her mom]. Mom—

CAROL: Yes?

AMANDA: I-I really love him.

CAROL: Yes, Amanda. That's more than obvious. But you two are far too young to be married right now. [She sees Amanda's lip tighten and knows she won't be able to reason with her]. Go, try and get some sleep.

Amanda follows Lori up to her room. Nicole and Carol glance at each other, each in sync. Neither wants their children to be married to the other.

Scene cuts to later when Amanda wakes up from a fitful sleep and sees her mom lying in a chair beside Lori's bed.

AMANDA: Mom?

CAROL [sits up]: I'm here. Are you feeling better?

AMANDA [sighs a deep sigh]: I have something to tell you.

CAROL [thinks she's about to tell her something else]: Oh, ah…I don't think I want hear—

AMANDA: I'm married.

CAROL [blinks and studies her closely]: Yes, I know. Don't you remember?

AMANDA [rubs her eyes and sits up]: Oh, right. [She looks around the Lori's bedroom]. Where's Kyle?

CAROL [sighs]: Can you possibly for one minute quit thinking about him?

AMANDA: Of course I can, so, where is he?

CAROL: At work. So is everyone else, except Lori. She's downstairs.

AMANDA: Right, he had to work today. [Suddenly she remembers]. I have to work today.

CAROL: Never mind work.

AMANDA: But I'm late.

CAROL: You have the day off. Josh is covering for you.

AMANDA: Oh, good. [She gets up and heads to the door]. I'll have to thank him.

CAROL: Where are you going?

AMANDA: The washroom. [She leaves the room].

CAROL [talks to herself]: She's avoiding me, I just know it.

Carol stands up and stretches, then starts folding her blanket, then begins making Lori's bed. Amanda comes back in and hops back into bed just as Carol is about to pull up the blankets.

AMANDA [takes hold of the blanket and drags it over herself as she lies down]: Thanks, mom.

CAROL [raises her hands and drops them back down in defeat]: What's the use? Amanda, we need to have a talk.

AMANDA [fears her mom wants to talk her out of being married]: Mom, I'm staying married to Kyle.

CAROL: Will you just listen?

AMANDA [sits up]: Why? So you can change my mind?

CAROL: So I can appeal to your common sense.

Amanda lies back down and pulls the blanket over her head.

CAROL: I see you prefer to bury your common sense.

AMANDA [sighs heavily, knowing her mother won't stop until she makes her point and uncovers her head]: Okay, I'm listening.

CAROL: I know how much you 'love' him, that's all I hear from you. And, I'm sure he'd make a fine husband, _some_ day. You're just starting out in life; you do still want to become a pianist, don't you?

AMANDA: Of course I do, and I will. Being married to Kyle won't change that.

CAROL: Well, what if something happens?

AMANDA: What do you mean, if something happens?

The only really horrible thing she can think of happening is if Kyle, when risking his life once to often, gets killed in the process. That's what worries her most. He almost died saving Jessi. What if he dies next time? He'll have died before he'd have a chance to live, or worse, be discovered and locked away forever.

CAROL: Accidents.

Amanda stares at her mother wide-eyed, beginning to feel alarmed and worried, visions of Kyle dying an early death now prominent in her mind.

CAROL: You weren't protected. What if you get pregnant?

AMANDA: What? [She is so relieved her mother wasn't talking about real accidents she didn't catch the full meaning but then she caught on]. Mom! No, we didn't…I'm not…[suddenly the memory of her and Cassidy's DNA and the resulting frozen embryo made her sick to her stomach]. We didn't. I won't be pregnant, mom. [The way she choked out the words makes Carol think she is disappointed she won't be pregnant].

CAROL: Well, thank goodness for that at least.

Amanda turns away, eyes filling with tears, a few leak out. Why couldn't the embryo have been hers and Kyle's?

CAROL [begins to worry even more]: Surely you don't want a baby right now?

AMANDA [feels only loss for what could and should have been their embryo]: And what if I do?

Carol hangs her mouth open in stunned surprise.

Scene changes to Carol following an irate Amanda down the stairs. Lori is in the kitchen, munching on a snack and drinking some water.

AMANDA: Mom, I don't want to discuss it anymore.

CAROL: You can have the marriage annulled, after all, you were drugged and under duress.

AMANDA: No!

CAROL: Amanda, there is no way I'm going to let you remain married under these circumstances.

AMANDA: Is it the circumstance or the fact you just don't want me to be married to Kyle? [She heads to the living room but has a feeling that Lori, even in the kitchen, can't help hear her argue with her mother].

CAROL [not listening]: I'll go straight to the bishop and make the arrangements.

AMANDA: No, mother, you will not!

CAROL: An annulment is best, you'll see.

AMANDA: Don't even think of going to the bishop! I'm staying married to Kyle.

CAROL: I knew it. You're not willing to listen to reason.

AMANDA: Because you're not being reasonable.

CAROL: If you stay married to him, Amanda, I'll—

AMANDA: You'll what?

CAROL: I'll disown you.

AMANDA [stares at her mother in horror and hurt]: Fine. Fine.

She leaves the room and heads down the hall towards Kyle's room.

CAROL: Amanda, wait! [She follows her].

AMANDA: I can't talk to you. [She enters Kyle's room and locks the door].

She hears her mom rattle the door, trying to open it.

CAROL's voice [on other side of door]: Amanda, open this door!

AMANDA: You've disowned me, remember?

CAROL's voice [grows quieter]: I'm sorry.

AMANDA: So am I. [She climbs into the tub and holds on to Kyle's pillow, smelling his scent and taking comfort that if he's not there in person his presence is].

She hears her mother try the door again, then hears nothing for a moment, then hears her mother walk away. What feels like a couple of hours later, she hears a knock on the door and another attempt to try and open it.

AMANDA: Go away!

LORI's voice: Okay, but I just thought you might like to talk. Your mom's gone home.

AMANDA [gets out of the tub and hurries to unlock the door]: Sorry, [she sees Lori standing there].

LORI: That was some argument.

AMANDA: She's so single minded.

LORI: Yeah, I noticed. [From her tone though Amanda catches on that she thinks she's also single minded. Perhaps she is where Kyle's concerned].

AMANDA [heaves a sigh]: Okay, I may have been, too.

LORI: I didn't say anything.

AMANDA [smiles]: You didn't have to. [But her smile quickly fades]. She said she would disown me! What kind of mother says that to her daughter?

Lori gives a helpless shrug.

AMANDA [crosses her arms, looking just like her mother]: She's impossible.

LORI: Mmm.

Scene cuts to later when Steven and Nicole return home from work. Nicole sees Lori in the kitchen.

NICOLE: Is Amanda and Carol still here?

LORI: Amanda is, she's in Kyle's room. Mrs. Bloom went home.

NICOLE: In Kyle's room? What's she doing in there? And why did Carol go home without her?

LORI: They had an argument. A big one. Amanda took refuge.

NICOLE: Let me guess, the more Carol tried to talk her out of the marriage the more Amanda wanted to stay married.

LORI: Yeah, that sums it up, how did you know?

NICOLE: Simple psychology.

LORI: Psychology, huh? For a moment I thought you could predict like how Kyle predicts.

NICOLE: Human behavior is usually predictable.

She hears the front door open behind her and turns to see who's come home. Kyle enters, returning home from work. He sees Nicole and picks up three other heartbeats, recognizing each one and who is all home.

KYLE: Hi.

NICOLE: Hi. [She's watching him closely and knows he looks even more tired then how he looked this morning]. How was work?

KYLE [takes off his hardhat and tool-belt and follows her into the kitchen, generating enthusiasm to keep her from being worried about him]: Good. Real good. I learnt how to drive a bobcat. [He sees Lori at the table and smiles a hello].

LORI: Sounds like fun.

KYLE: I was clearing away dirt and gravel.

LORI: Oh, [she crinkles her nose], that part doesn't sound like fun to me.

KYLE: It was. [He looks toward his bedroom]. If you don't mind, I'll go and check on Amanda.

NICOLE: Kyle, [he pauses but she just nods], we'll talk later.

Kyle picks up on her worry and fear of their situation and nods. He enters his room and sees Amanda lying in his tub. He sets his hardhat and tool-belt on his desk. The noise of the tools hitting the desktop wakes her up.

KYLE: Sorry.

AMANDA [sits up, glad to see him]: Hey. I'm so glad you're back. [Events of last night, the argument with her mom take hold and her emotions churn erratically and she steps out of the tub and hugs him]. Very glad.

KYLE [hugs her back]: How are you doing?

AMANDA [didn't want to let him know what horrible words her mother said to her]: Better.

KYLE [can tell she isn't]: Amanda—

AMANDA [berates herself remembering she can't fool him for a second]: Shh—

She does the only think she can think of to distract him, trying not to feel guilty for using kisses as a means to avoid talking.

KYLE [responds for a moment before gently breaking free]: Amanda—

AMANDA [cuts him off, feeling desperate]: I don't want to talk about it.

KYLE: I didn't use full strength in adjusting your body's chemistry to expel the drug because I know your system couldn't handle it like I could.

Amanda looks at him totally confused, not expecting him to talk about something so off topic.

AMANDA: What are you saying?

KYLE: You're still feeling side effects from the drug. It will take a couple of more tries and you can be free from the effects.

AMANDA [gaze now focusing on his lips in trepidation]: You mean kiss me like you did before back at the hotel?

KYLE: Yeah.

AMANDA [shakes her head]: No.

KYLE: You'll be free from the effects. The drug is making you feel worse.

AMANDA: Worse? How can it not feel worse? I have a…a baby from another man, a hateful man, my mother disowned me, and even you don't want to be married to me.

KYLE [frowns]: Yes, I do.

AMANDA [steps back and crosses her arms]: Just not now, isn't that what you said?

The more he looks sadly at her with his puppy dog eyes the more her churning emotions settle enough for her to think more clearly, knowing he is right. The drug is clouding her thinking, accenting emotions at a higher level. She tries to rub away the goosebumps on her arms, feeling confused and sorry for lashing out at him. He's in as much pain as she is.

AMANDA: I'm sorry. [She can't help but shudder]. Okay, do it. Just get it over with—

Kyle leans over, cups her neck and kisses her full on the lips. She feels a slight tingle. At first it feels wonderful but as the chemicals in her body shift she begins to feel queasy and the pleasant feeling passes.

He stops kissing her and holds on to her as she sways.

KYLE: You can make it. I'll help. [He leads her upstairs to the bathroom].

Kyle joins Steven and Nicole in the kitchen as Lori goes upstairs to help Amanda. Josh comes home from work in time to see Lori about to head up the stairs.

JOSH: So, how are the newlyweds?

LORI: Well, thanks to Kyle, he altered Amanda's body chemistry to get rid of the drug's side effects.

JOSH: How did he do that exactly?

LORI: He kissed her.

JOSH: Oh, [he nods], he should be known as the kiss of health.

LORI: Ha, funny.

She goes upstairs but as Josh is about to enter the kitchen to say hello, he backs right out when he hears his mom and dad say to Kyle they need to talk.

STEVEN: Kyle, we need to talk. [He glances at Nicole for her to continue].

NICOLE: I guess there's no delicate way to put this but, about your marriage to Amanda, have you thought more on what the Detective told you? That you can have it annulled?

KYLE [notices she and Steve are both watching him carefully]: You don't want me to be married to Amanda?

NICOLE: Well, way in the future.

STEVEN: Right, way, way in the future.

KYLE: I haven't discussed it with her yet but I want to be married to her.

NICOLE: We know you do but it's just that you're so young.

STEVEN: Let a few years pass so you can finish college and begin a career. Then you'll be better equipped financially.

NICOLE: It was only two years ago you came out of that pod…I mean, what I'm trying to say is…you've only just begun to live your life.

KYLE [frowns]: Isn't marriage a part of life?

NICOLE: It is, but when you're ready.

KYLE [can tell they would rather not have him be married]: I'll think about it but I need to talk to Amanda though.

NICOLE: Of course. [She's a little more relieved he'll at least think or rethink about staying married].

Steven smiles in encouragement as if that is the best and only decision Kyle can make.

Scene cuts to Kyle in Lori's room. Amanda is lying on the bed, looking pale and washed out.

KYLE: I just wanted to explain more, what I was thinking back at the hotel. What if, even though legally we'd still be married but, for one year to treat our togetherness as an engagement? That way our parents will have time to accept our being married to each other and a year from now, have a more formal wedding.

AMANDA: My mother won't accept it. She disowned me!

KYLE: She spoke in anger. [She looks at him as if that shouldn't matter]. And fear.

AMANDA: Fear? Fear of what?

KYLE: Losing you.

AMANDA: Well, that's what disowning would mean, losing me.

KYLE: I think losing you to me.

AMANDA: That's ridiculous. She'll have gained you, as a son.

KYLE: I know but, [suddenly he thinks on why that might be the reason Nicole and Steven wanted their marriage annulled, fear they'll have lost a son].

AMANDA: But what?

KYLE: I know we were under the influence of a drug, but I still took the vows we made seriously. I definitely want you as my wife, [a sad look crosses his face], even if we don't have our parents blessing.

AMANDA: I know we're young but other couples have married just as young and have stayed together. Okay, very few, but I want to be one of those few.

KYLE: So do I.

AMANDA: A year. That seems so far away.

KYLE: I know.

AMANDA: I don't know. I'm torn. It sounds like a good idea but…

KYLE: Let's talk to them about it. First your mother. [He sees the sweat on her brow]. Can you make it downstairs to my room? I can hook up my cell to my computer and we can view her on webcam.

Amanda nods. Scene cuts to Kyle's room where they are talking with Carol via webcam.

AMANDA [trying to win her mother over to her point of view]: He's a great and caring and loving and special person…

CAROL [her image on the computer screen shows exasperation]: Yes, Amanda. I know how you _feel_ about him. But you two are way too young. How do Steven and Nicole feel about this pretend engagement? [Beneath her breath and forgetting they can hear her]. I bet they're okay; they are more progressive about these kinds of things.

KYLE: Actually, Mrs. Bloom, you're the first to know.

CAROL [shakes her head]: I still don't like it.

AMANDA: Mom, I'm, we're staying married.

CAROL: Obviously I can't appeal to my daughter's common sense, [she glances at Kyle while Amanda silently fumes], but surely you can see the logic of waiting, far into the future, when you're ready?

KYLE: Logically, yes. [Carol's almost ready to sigh in relief but it's short-lived]. But, to appease my parents and you, Amanda and I have decided to treat the next year as an engagement. We'd still be married legally but it will give everyone a chance to accept our marriage.

CAROL: No, I'm sorry, maybe five or ten years from now—

AMANDA: Ten years? Mother, that's ridiculous.

CAROL: I'll thank you Amanda to never take that tone with me. Married or not married you're still a child.

AMANDA [turns to Kyle, knowing if she stays she'll really say something she'll regret]: I'm sorry, Kyle. I need some air.

She leaves his room.

KYLE: Mrs. Bloom, won't you think about looking on this as an engagement for now?

CAROL: How can it be an engagement? You're married! No matter how you decide to treat it, it's still a marriage. You both need to take full responsibility for it. No, an annulment is best.

KYLE: I'm sorry, Mrs. Bloom. We really want to be married.

CAROL: Then you'll have to accept the full consequences and responsibilities to be married. And so will my daughter.

Scene cuts to the upstairs master bedroom where the phone rings and Nicole picks it up.

NICOLE: Carol! Hi. [She pauses]. Yes, their marriage should be—what was that? [A longer pause]. An engagement?

Scene cuts to Kyle. He finds Amanda out on the deck taking a breath of fresh air.

AMANDA: I'm sorry. She just gets me so mad sometimes.

KYLE: I noticed.

AMANDA: I won't have her ruin this for us.

KYLE: She won't. It's our responsibility. It's a lot to take in.

AMANDA: Yeah. [She looks off at the night sky]. A big responsibility. [She's beginning to fear the enormity of their situation. Kyle feels fear, too].

Upstairs back in the master bedroom Nicole's conversation with Carol continues.

NICOLE: A lot can happen in a year, Carol.

CAROL's voice: Yes, but a lot can stay the same. I know my daughter.

NICOLE: Part of a counseling session the Detective recommended would address these issues. I could arrange something for you, and Steven and I to be a part of.

CAROL's voice: That would be like agreeing to this marriage.

NICOLE: Not necessarily.

CAROL's voice: I heard them, Nicole. They're too in love.

NICOLE [sighs in defeat]: I know. That's what worries me.

CAROL's voice: Exactly my point.

Nicole shakes her head, Carol just had to get in the last word.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Amanda.

KYLE: Well, time to face my parents with our idea.

She goes with him. Now she and Kyle are in the living room sitting across from Steven and Nicole.

NICOLE: Your mom just called, Amanda.

Kyle feels Amanda tense up and squeeze his hand in response, he squeezes back.

NICOLE: And we're all concerned at how fast this has all been. I know you mentioned to view the next year as more of an engagement but, [she takes a breath and glances at Steen who nods at her to continue], the fact is, legally you're married. That's an enormous responsibility. Perhaps after university you could…remarry.

AMANDA: I'm sorry, Mrs. Trager, but we are married and want to stay married.

Kyle senses her fear mingling with his own. They're not just trying to convince their parents, they're trying to convince themselves that this is what they want. He also senses more and studies both his parents and realizes it's what he suspected earlier. They are afraid of losing him, especially Nicole. Like the time he went away to be with his fake parents the Petersons, she's afraid to lose him again, this time to Amanda.

NICOLE: Try to see it from our point of view, [she looks from Amanda to Kyle worried they are to in love to see the seriousness of what they were considering]. It's only been two years since you've been freed from that pod, Kyle, your life has just started. There's so much more to experience and when you're ready, then marriage.

STEVEN: Think of it this way, you'll both be stronger for having waited.

Amanda looks away, suddenly afraid. She can see her point. Kyle never had any type of life. Is it fair of her to want him, and oh, how she wants him, as her husband?

KYLE [picks up on Amada's fear and how Nicole's words bothered her]: We'll think about what you said, Nicole.

Amanda looks at him in renewed fear, wondering if he's in agreement with Nicole.

AMANDA: I better go. [She barely chokes out as emotions start to overwhelm her].

KYLE: I'll walk you home. [He stands up with her and follows her out the door, emotions churning inside him as well. Logically what Steven said makes sense, they will be stronger for having waited but emotionally it felt like giving up before they even had a chance to start].

NICOLE [glances in concern at Steven]: How do you think that went?

STEVEN: Hopefully they'll realize it will make more sense to wait a few years. [Nicole doesn't look convinced their words had any impact].

Outside, as Kyle walks Amanda to her door, he stops her from entering.

AMANDA [uncertain of his intention, knowing he wanted to talk but fearing what he'd say and rushes in]: You're mom's right. You never had a chance to live, I mean, normally.

KYLE [gives a sad smile]: I lived more these last two years than anyone. [He thinks of a saying]. Like a roller coaster ride.

AMANDA [tears fill her eyes]: Then maybe it's time to step away from your wild ride for a more tranquil one.

KYLE [cups her cheek]: Not without you.

AMANDA [places her hand on his not wanting to let go]: Kyle, you heard your mom, she wants what's best for you. [She takes a deep breath]. I do too and if that means…[she chokes up, she can't say she's willing to let him go when she doesn't want to let him go].

KYLE: I know she does. But she spoke out of fear. [His thumb begins a caressing motion].

AMANDA [closes her eyes briefly, hungry for any physical comfort]: What do you mean?

KYLE: She's afraid of losing me like she lost me before, when I left with the Petersons to be with Adam.

AMANDA [eyes widen in sudden understanding]: It's like you said about my mom, only opposite. But she'll gain a daughter, me. Oh, God, unless she doesn't want me for a daughter.

KYLE: Yes, she does. She's just not ready yet.

AMANDA: Then what do we do? Wait until both our parents are ready?

KYLE: That's what the next year will be for; you and I together need to prepare them. Prove to them we're ready.

AMDNA [gives him a studied look remembering their time in Vegas and admitting their personal fears]: Even though we admitted to each other we weren't even sure we were ready?

KYLE [gives a helpless shrug]: Yeah.

AMANDA: Kyle…[she had to ask], do you want to be married now?

His slow smile is like a ray of sunshine to her.

KYLE: Yes. [But his smile dims as his doubt and fear take hold]. Do you?

AMANDA: Oh, yes. I do.

Her reassurance, like their wedding vow, brings back his full smile. When he leans over to kiss her, it's the sweetest and gentlest of kisses he's ever given her.

KYLE: I love you.

AMANDA: I love you.

Only then does he leave to head back home. Amanda enters her house, feeling more prepared to deal with her mother. They have one year to convince and show their respective parents they belong together, and to deal with their own self-doubts and fears. They had their work cut out for them.


	2. S04 E02 Weekend Getaway

43

Kyle XY S04 E02

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update once again. Even now I'm posting this ahead of time before I have my sister edit. I didn't want to keep my good fans waiting any longer, so please excuse any grammar and other inconsistencies.**_

_**I'm doing NaNoWriMo once again (50k in a month), so I do still plan to keep writing. It may take a while to post every now and then so bear with me and thanks for your patience and continued interest in my stories for Kyle. I appreciate any and all reviews.**_

_**Oh, one final note, I went back to the previous chapter and deleted a lot of the wedding scene. I have it happen fast and impersonal, totally not what Kyle or Amanda would have wanted. I was too self-indulgent for the good of the story. My bad.**_

**Wee****kend Getaway**

Thursday, Kyle went to work while Amanda recovered from the last lingering effects of the drug. Carol kept her home Thursday night. Friday Kyle worked again and so did Amanda. It's now evening. Kyle is talking to Amanda on the phone.

KYLE: I know, everything has happened so fast. We need to talk.

AMANDA (cut to her in her bedroom): We do but my mom is in full protective mode. I'm amazed she's letting me talk to you over the phone.

Cut back to Kyle where he sees Declan over by the doorway with a backpack and camping gear. Kyle waves him in.

KYLE: Foss has my weekend booked with a survival trip. (Declan sets his gear down next to Kyle's gear near his dresser and comes in). We won't even have the weekend to discuss anything.

AMANDA's voice: I'll be thinking of you.

KYLE: I'll be thinking of you, too.

AMANDA's voice: We'll talk as soon as you get back.

KYLE: Goodnight.

AMANDA's voice: Night.

Kyle clicks off as Declan sits in the steno chair.

KYLE: Foss is on his way over.

DECLAN: Yeah, Jessi just told me when she let me in. So, I heard you got hitched. [He leans back in the chair and folds his hands behind his head, his tone jovial].

KYLE [sit on another chair across from him and smiles]: I heard you almost decked Preston.

DECLAN: Almost. But I did punch out the druggie.

KYLE: Caveman, ham-fisted style was how Lori put it.

DECLAN [grins back]: She would. [He shrugs as if what he did was nothing but Kyle can tell he was well pleased with himself, he had really enjoyed catching the culprit, the druggie who laced the beer]. I had two guys haul the unconscious druggie off to one of the bedrooms until the police arrived.

KYLE: You did well.

DECLAN [grins even more]: Yeah, I did.

Kyle smiles along with him, pleased for his friend who caught the bad guy without him.

DECLAN: Now, tell me again how you won so much money?

KYLE [winces on remembering]: It was an accident. Amanda distracted me.

DECLAN: Oh, so it's Amanda's fault you're rich.

KYLE [sees the teasing glint in Declan's eyes]. She kissed me.

DECLAN: Ah, a kiss made you rich.

Kyle shakes his head. His friend was in full teasing mode. But he sensed beneath the teasing something more, a sense of disappointment and jealousy. But why? He was never jealous of his and Amanda's relationship before.

KYLE: I'd like to build an alternative health center with the winnings.

DECLAN: Sounds like something you would do. So, no plans for at least some of the winnings going towards a honeymoon? [He wiggles his eyebrows up and down].

KYLE [catches his meaning]: No.

DECLAN [cocks his head]: What do you plan to do then?

KYLE: Wait, and then plan to have a wedding ceremony for our first anniversary.

DECLAN: I don't know, waiting a whole year? Why?

KYLE: That's what we decided for now. We still have to discuss things further. Neither of our parents wants us to be married.

DECLAN: What do you want?

KYLE: I want to be.

DECLAN: You're kidding? You do? [He sounds skeptical as if he can't consider being married so early in life].

KYLE: Yes. It's just happened sooner than we planned.

DECLAN: You planned to marry Amanda? When?

KYLE: After we were done college.

DECLAN: A lot can happen in college. Are you sure you'd still feel the same way about each other?

KYLE: Yes. Why wouldn't we?

DECLAN: Well, Amanda's the first girl you've loved. Sometimes first love doesn't last.

KYLE: Sometimes it does.

DECLAN: It's pretty rare.

KYLE [smiles]: Then I've been fortunate to find that love the first time around.

DECLAN: Yeah, I'll say. [He thinks of his own fiasco with Lori].

As Declan looks lost in thought, Kyle notices a twitch of uncertainty in his friend by his slight increase in heart rate and brief almost guilt-like glance away from him. Declan is anxious about something and another tell-tale gesture at his watch confirms it.

KYLE: What's wrong?

DECLAN [frowns]: What do you mean?

KYLE: Something's bothering you.

DECLAN [sighs, wondering why he tries to hide his feelings]: It's nothin'. [He looks away feeling guilty but there were some feelings he can't express].

KYLE: No, it's not.

DECLAN [shakes his head, unwilling to say what's bugging him and when Kyle just keeps looking at him and waiting, a brief flash of irritation hits him]: Just leave it alone.

But Declan feels even more guilty at the look of hurt that crosses over Kyle's face at his sharp tone.

DECLAN: By nothin' I mean it's petty and stupid. Not worth mentioning.

Kyle nods, accepting his friend's reluctance to voice his feelings. After all, there were some feelings too deep to express. Like himself. Aside from Jessi, he still hasn't told Declan or anyone else about how he's not able to have children. The loss is still too fresh. So, he too, glances away and they sit a minute in awkward silence.

KYLE: I'm looking forward to orientation next week. How about you?

DECLAN: Yeah. [He's grateful to have a change in subject].

KYLE: We'll get a chance to see our dorm room.

DECLAN: Yeah…wait…our dorm room? [Suddenly Kyle realizes he hit on the one topic that had been the main cause for Declan's wayward feelings].

KYLE: Yeah, do you still want to room together?

DECLAN: Hell, yeah. I just thought well, with you and Amanda now married…no, it's still okay.

So Declan had been afraid that now Kyle was married they would no longer be roommates.

KYLE: We agreed to play it by ear, at least for now, considering that neither one of our parents wants us to be married.

DECLAN: Things can change.

KYLE: Then I guess we'll have to decide what to do when they change. In the meantime we'll continue on as we first planned.

DECLAN: Your call.

Kyle picks up someone familiar close by.

KYLE: Foss is here. [The sound of the doorbell rings].

DECLAN: Great. This is one weekend I'm looking forward to.

As much as Kyle was looking forward to their survival camping trip at the same time he was going to miss being away. There was still so much for him and Amanda to talk about.

He and Declan pick up their stuff and head out into the hallway. Kyle can hear Steven say something to Josh in the living room.

STEVEN's voice [coming from the living room]: Quick, Josh, turn off the TV!

Up ahead, Kyle sees Jessi come out from the kitchen and can tell she heard Steven too by the way she quickly tries to see what he'd been referring to. Nicole has answered the door and Foss is now standing in the foyer.

FOSS [as he sees Kyle and Jessi and Declan heading toward him]: Good, you're all ready. Let's go.

JESSI: What was on TV?

STEVEN [comes toward the foyer]: Nothing.

She and Kyle can tell he's lying. Jessi looks past Steven and concentrates. Suddenly the TV comes on.

STEVEN: Jessi… [he frowns at her but glances helplessly at Nicole when the newscaster relays the news of several hostage takings].

Kyle grows concerned when he hears the news and sets his gear down. All turn to look at the TV.

NEWSCASTER #1: Police are trying to negotiate with several hostage takers all with the intent of seeing if the masked supermen will make an appearance.

Kyle and Jessi look at each other both worried and concerned at the events unfolding at an escalating rate.

NEWSCASTER #1: It's as if the criminal's are taunting the supermen to try and take them out, and if they don't come soon they are threatening to harm the hostages.

Kyle's frown deepens as he watches as the news cameraman shows several police cars surround an office building along with helicopters flying overhead. It's not only the criminal's who are hoping for them to make an appearance but also the police as well.

FOSS: This is exactly what I feared would happen. Everyone's out to get you two. There's no way you're going to save any of them. The risk of exposure is too great.

Kyle's family and friends look at him wondering what he's going to do as he steps further into the living room. Opening Credits.

Scene opens with Kyle watching another newscast.

NEWSCASTER #2: A hostage taking occurred late this afternoon at Seattle Bank and police are still trying to negotiate for the release of at least ten hostages but have had little success. They are now threatening to start harming them one by one if their needs are not met.

Kyle watches on as his family watches him wondering what he'll do. He knows his parents are worried that he and Jessi will be tempted to stop the criminals. Even Jessi is wondering what he'll do.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Well?_

An idea comes to him.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Bring your laptop and retrieve the hard drive we used to infiltrate Latnok records._

She leaves the room to get the items he requested.

NICOLE [calls to her, thinking Jessi's getting their outfits]: Jessi? [She turns to Kyle]. Kyle, you can't go out.

FOSS: She's right, it's too dangerous.

KYLE [reassures them]: I'm not going to.

Jessi comes back with her laptop and the hard drive. Kyle takes the hard drive and hooks it up to both her laptop and the family computer. He starts typing and soon Jessi stands next to him to see what he's doing.

JESSI [telepaths]: _You're tapping into the building's cameras._

KYLE [telepaths]: _We'll be able to see the hostage takers and get a better idea of what they're up to._

Another newscaster comes on.

NEWSCASTER #3: Police have surrounded a liquor store where a hostage situation has taken place. The robber is holding three people at gunpoint and police are worried the robber may start shooting. According to the negotiator, the robber is unstable and could be an addict.

Kyle continues to type, uploading a program so that his accessing the cameras won't be traced back to their house. A few seconds later, with Jessi typing in sync, they have access.

NEWSCASTER #4: Negotiations don't look promising at a corner pharmacy on 81st West where a robber entered the store demanding at gun point for some drugs.

Kyle brings up the location where the first hostage takings were then the second, then the third.

NEWSCASTER #5: This is not a night to be on the streets, folks. According to reports this network received, there are at least five hostage takings over the past hour. I'm here on Main Street where the local homeless shelter has become victim to a drifter claiming to have been abused by the locals and wants retribution. Police have now arrived and are attempting to persuade the drifter not to harm anyone until they get more details.

Kyl brings up the rest of the locations on screen.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Now what?_

Time seems to slow down as he weighs all the possibilities and as he looks around at everyone they appear to be frozen in time. Jessi, linked to him, sees and feels how time slows around her as well.

KYLE [narrative]: Foss was right; the risk was too great for either of us to appear at any of the crime scenes. But, by not doing something, wasn't that allowing innocent people to get hurt? I knew it wasn't my fault the criminals were choosing to harm others but the need to prevent that from happening was strong. So, how could I safely stop them?

He thinks of mentally jamming their guns but Jessi's thoughts cuts in.

JESSI [telepaths]: _That won't stop them._

He glances down at the floor and catches sight of an electrical lamp cord and has another idea. With the security cameras showing what the robbers are up to he can use the electrical current to jam and discharge their weapons. He feels Jessi's impatience.

JESSI [telepaths]: _That won't be enough. They could still harm the hostages. We need to knock them out, hard and fast._

Untimely, a flash of him killing Cassidy pops into his head.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Stop thinking of that._ [She picks up his slight irritation at her but she is just as irritated. His too passive nature is wasting valuable seconds].

KYLE [telepaths, reading her thoughts]: _It's not. I'm afraid of using too much current. It could kill them._

JESSI [telepaths]: _And yet you manage to keep doing the impossible ahead of me._ [She projects an image of him phasing through a wall].

Her words, though sounding competitive, makes him feel more confident.

Time slowly unfreezes around him as Jessi stretches out her leg and, with her foot, drags the lamp cord over.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Now you can finally show me how to use the current._

He steps on the cord and takes her hand, keeping his gaze on the computer screen that shows the first hostage takers drag a hostage over to the window.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Follow me._

KYLE [narrative]: Jessi was right, we had to act fast.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Now you're talking._

Jessi starts to feel the current flow through her.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Follow the current like a fast flowing river._

The lights in the house start to flicker and time resumes back to normal.

NICOLE [sees the lights flicker]: Kyle? Jessi? What are you doing?

KYLE: Trying something and hoping it will work. Trust me.

LORI [glances at the lamp beside her and sees it flicker]: Oh, boy. Here we go again.

FOSS: Now wait a minute—[but Kyle and Jessi's gaze is focused intently on the computer screen].

By gathering both their energy together, Kyle uses the electrical current to direct it towards each of the criminals. Power erupts from the nearby lights inside the building and head straight for each hostage taker. Like wielding a whip, Kyle flicks the light streams. It hits each hostage taker and renders them unconscious. The one holding a hostage staggers back as the first stream of light that hits him only stuns him but it's enough to make him let go of the hostage. The hostage scrambles out of reach as a second stream of light lands with enough force on the hostage taker to render him unconscious.

JESSI [takes out another one enjoying herself]: Bullseye!

The family looks from her to the TV.

NEWSCASTER #1: Wait! Something is happening! [Street lights around the surrounding area are flickering on and off and the cameraman focuses his camera at the building's window where the hostage taker holds a hostage and TV viewers can see the lights inside flicker and spark as well. The power surges, creating a lightning effect that strikes the criminal down]. Someone, we don't know who, has taken the hostage taker out!

Kyle directs them to the next location and they take out each hostage taker in the same manner. The family is staring at Kyle and Jessi.

JOSH: Awesome! Who needs fireworks?

FOSS: What have you done?

KYLE: I found a more creative way to save the hostages without the risk of exposing myself.

JOSH: And zap?

Kyle and Jessi grin.

JESSI: Zap. [She's well pleased].

JOSH: Shocking.

They all laugh, except for Foss who frowns with worry.

FOSS [ever pragmatic]: Let's hope they don't figure out a way to trace an energy field.

Scene cuts to where they are now packing up to leave for their camping trip.

DECLAN: That was genius. [He loads the trunk with his sleeping bag and backpack].

KYLE [takes his turn at loading his bags inside the trunk]: Jessi helped.

JESSI [waits until Kyle finishes loading before loading her stuff]: You thought of it first.

DECLAN: I meant both of you.

JESSI: Thanks.

Foss climbs in on the driver's side to wait for the three to finish loading. Nicole, Steven, Lori and Josh are standing nearby, ready to say their goodbyes.

STEVEN: Good luck, you three. And good work, Kyle, Jessi. [He gives Jessi a hug and Kyle a pat on the back].

NICOLE: Very good work. [She hugs each of them in turn].

LORI: See you guys later.

JOSH: Don't forget to write.

LORI [punches her brother on the shoulder]: They won't be gone that long.

JOSH: Ouch! [He rubs his shoulder].

DECLAN: Or call?

Josh chuckles. Inside the car, Foss checks his watch.

JESSI [takes Declan literally]: Our cells won't work where we're going.

NICOLE: Have a good time.

JOSH: Camping? Doesn't sound like a good time to me. [He dodges another swing from Lori].

Kyle just smiles at them and they all get in the car, Jessi in front and Kyle and Declan in back. They wave goodbye, Foss giving a brief nod in response.

Their weekend getaway has begun.

Scene cuts to the Bloom house where Carol and Amanda are doing some household chores while in the background the TV is on reporting the news about the hostage takings.

AMANDA [looks fed up as she polishes her piano]: Mom, is our whole weekend together going to be spent arguing?

CAROL: Who's arguing? I'm simply trying to get you to face reality. [She's at the dining table folding linens, both are ignoring what's happening on the news].

AMANDA: Our marriage is a reality.

CAROL [beneath her breath as she snaps a linen in the air before folding it]: Not if it were up to me.

AMANDA [doesn't hear her over the snap]: What was that, mom?

CAROL [glances over at Amanda]: Are you fully prepared to meet that reality? Marriage is more than just playing 'house.'

AMANDA: I know, mom.

CAROL: I phoned the bishop.

AMANDA [turns around to face her]: Mom! I told you not to!

CAROL: He said, other than persuasion, there's nothing more I can do. You have to want the annulment.

AMANDA: Good. [She turns back to polish her piano].

CAROL [continues on, ignoring her daughter's stubbornness]: However, he did suggest one thing.

AMANDA [sets her cloth down and turns around again to look over at her mom with suspicion]: What?

CAROL: To take a marriage course. He has a couple of nights open, you can pick one that suits both yours and Kyle's schedule.

AMANDA: Mom, we don't need—[she recalls Kyle saying to do whatever it takes to convince their parents that they are meant to be together so reconsiders her words]. All right. I'll talk to Kyle. I'm sure he won't mind taking a marriage course.

CAROL [stares at Amanda in disbelief]: You mean, you'll do it?

AMANDA: Yes.

Carol is the one looking at Amanda with suspicion now, wondering at the sudden cooperative change. Amanda just smiles at her mom then goes back to polishing her piano.

CAROL: There is one more thing…

AMANDA [groans]: More?

CAROL: Is there something else that happened to you and Kyle?

AMANDA [glances back at her mom with a frown]: Like? [Color tinges her cheeks as an image of her and Kyle lying in bed together in their underwear comes to mind].

CAROL: As if you didn't know.

Amanda looks more and more confused as her thoughts ramble from drinking the laced beer, flying off to Vegas, rushing to get married to waking up in the hotel room.

CAROL: In Vegas!

AMANDA [getting fed up]: Mom, I can't read your mind! Not lik-[she abruptly cuts off realizing with horror she was almost going to say not like Kyle can].

CAROL: Not what?

AMANDA: So, _not_ able to read your mind, mom.

CAROL [huffs and throws up her hands in a useless gesture]: That you won some money.

AMANDA [feels relieved her mom didn't catch on to her slip]: Oh, that.

CAROL [looks at her in disbelief]: It may seem like an every day occurrence but that was a big thing. A big thing you didn't tell me about.

AMANDA: Yes, we won some money. [Now she understands what her mother is on about but her mind is preoccupied with her slip of the tongue].

CAROL [stares at her]: Some? I'd call it more than some, Amanda.

AMANDA: Yes, it is a lot. It's already in the bank.

CAROL: Is it? Did Kyle also mention that his father, Steven, conveniently didn't mention your winnings to me the moment he heard about it?

AMANDA: Ah, no. What are you implying?

CAROL: And that he called their lawyer? It sounds suspiciously like he deliberately withheld telling me to draw up some pre-nuptial agreement that would favor Kyle. Honestly, Amanda, now that you're married, half of those winnings are yours.

AMANDA: Is that what's bothering you, because you think Mr. Trager or Kyle would stoop to arrange for me not to have my share? Well, let me tell you, Kyle and I went to the bank together on our lunch break earlier today, and we put the money in a joint savings account where it will be tax exempt until we withdraw it. Half of it will be Kyle's and half of it will be mine. Papers were drawn up but it's nothing like what you think. In order to get a tax break, we put our names down as co-owners for a health center Kyle wants to build. That money, only as long as neither of us use it for anything but a health center, will be exempt. Even on the off-chance of a divorce, I'd still be co-owner and should I decide to sell, Kyle would have to buy the half share from me.

CAROL: Wait; all this paper work was drawn up in such a short time?

AMANDA: Kyle is very smart and very fair. [She turns back to angrily scrub her polishing cloth over the same spot she spent the last five minutes polishing already, leaving her mother stunned and rethinking on her character assessment of both Steven and Kyle].

CAROL: Well, thanks for letting me know.

Amanda turns to see tears and a wave of hurt cover her mom's face.

AMANDA: Mom, honestly, I would have told you all about it. But hardly a day has passed, and most of it was spent with me working at the Rack and the rest…us arguing about the marriage bit.

CAROL: Yes, well, about the marriage bit, I can see you have it all under control.

Her mother leaves the room and Amanda swallows hard, her emotions threatening to spill over. Why did her mother always have to think the worst of the Tragers, and manage to make her feel guilty for not keeping her up to speed all at the same time?

She's too lost in berating herself to hear the newscaster speculate on who or what saved the hostages. Her thoughts center on how she almost revealed Kyle's secret and for the first time doubts her ability to keep his secret, especially with her mother.

NEWSCASTER [softly in background]: Police are still puzzled how a power surge so well controlled managed to knock out each and every hostage taker that took place this evening. Was it the supermen? If so, the police have no clue where they had been hiding and there has been even more fears of these super humans to have the power of invisibility…at this time we can only speculate. One thing's for sure, they seem to have the power to manipulate electricity.

Scene cuts to a campground. Foss starts to unload the trunk and handing items to both Jessi and Declan. Kyle has already taken a few things and is setting up camp. Declan catches sight of a folded up stretcher.

DECLAN: You think of everything.

FOSS: It's my job.

JESSI [looks through and pulls out her stuff]: Where's the dummy?

FOSS [looks directly at Declan]: I brought him.

JESSI [still looking in the trunk]: Where?

DECLAN [catches sight of Foss staring at him]: Wait? I'm the dummy?

FOSS: It would help Kyle and Jessi hone their skills if they worked with a live one.

JESSI: Great, a live dummy—

DECLAN [cuts in over her enthusiasm]: You could have told me.

FOSS: You wanted to come. I thought I'd put you to good use.

DECLAN: Thanks.

Just then Foss catches sight of a grocery bag and pulls out a bag of marshmallows.

FOSS: What's this?

DECLAN: What does it look like?

FOSS [gives him a brief glare not liking his defiant tone]: I gave specific instructions on what to bring and what not to bring. This wasn't on the list.

DECLAN: Yeah, well, it is a camping trip. I need something to snack on. Besides, Kyle and Jessi never had a real camping trip. One night of fun couldn't hurt.

FOSS: This weekend isn't about fun.

DECLAN: One night?

FOSS [gives a brief scowl then relents]: One night, [he shoves the bag into Declan's hands], what you don't finish stays in the car.

DECLAN: Yes, sir.

Foss takes out more gear and heads over to the camp just as Kyle comes over to help finish unloading.

KYLE: What was that about?

DECLAN: A difference of opinion. Help me find some sticks.

KYLE: I already set up the wood to make a fire.

DECLAN: No, this for the marshmallows. See? [He shows Kyle what's in the bag]. Come on.

Kyle helps him looks for sticks. Back at camp they quickly set up their tents. Foss lights a fire and they all sit around staring at the fire when Declan takes out the bag of marshmallows from his goody bag.

DECLAN: No camping trip is complete without roasting some marshmallows. [He pulls out his pocketknife and with a few swipes, strips the bark].

Kyle and Jessi watch as Declan places a marshmallow on the end before handing one to each, even one to Foss. They copy him as he places his marshmallow over the fire.

DECLAN: Now it's camping. [They roast marshmallows for a while. The crackling of the fire reminds Declan of how Kyle and Jessi manipulated the electricity to spark and crackle]. You guys rocked. What you did tonight was brilliant.

Jessi and Kyle smile at each other.

FOSS: Yeah, it was creative.

KYLE: Thanks.

FOSS: You maintained control. Well done. [Jessi beams]. My only concern the police won't be able to trace back where the power surge came from.

JESSI: They won't. Kyle and I set up an algorithm to misdirect a trace. [She glances at Kyle]. Which reminds me, we haven't had time to work together much on setting up a security system for Latnok.

KYLE: I know.

JESSI: I started a program but I'll need your input.

KYLE: Maybe next weekend.

FOSS: I have you and Jessi scheduled next weekend to join a Search and Rescue training session.

KYLE [glances over the fire at Foss]: What day?

FOSS: Friday.

KYLE: That's the last two days of UW's orientation days.

FOSS: The training session meets there so it will fit in with your orientation schedule. I'll be joining you as they take us to a pre-selected campground set up for further outdoor training all weekend long.

KYLE [glances back at Jessi]: Then I guess I'll have to help you after work during the week.

JESSI: Won't you be busy with you know who?

KYLE: I did promise Amanda I'd help her look for a car.

JESSI: And you promised me, first.

KYLE [sighs]: And I will. As soon as we get back I'll work on a program with you.

DECLAN [whispers to Kyle]: You're starting early, juggling the wife and other woman.

KYLE [throws him a slight look of irritation, his friend meant well but that joke was getting old]: That's not funny.

FOSS: Wife?

JESSI: You better tell him.

FOSS: Tell me what? [He looks from one to the other as Kyle gives Jessi a disgruntled look, he was going to pick a better moment to tell Foss].

KYLE: Something happened at Preston's graduation party.

JESSI: He got married.

FOSS: He…you what? You're married? Who? [He thinks for a second]. Amanda?

KYLE [nods]: A few of the beers were laced with a drug. Declan caught the guy, [Foss glances at Declan who smiles proudly], it was only one beer.

JESSI: With devastating side effects.

KYLE: Marrying Amanda wasn't devastating.

JESSI: That's a matter of opinion.

He glares at her but she just smiles, love pushing his buttons where Amanda's concerned.

FOSS [shakes his head in disbelief]: Married? Do you're parents know? [He quickly answers his own question]. Of course they do. Well, what happens now? Do you want to continue with S&R training?

KYLE: Yes.

FOSS: Good.

It's quiet for a moment.

JESSI: So, what else happens on a camping trip?

DECLAN: Played games, played pranks on fellow campers, sang songs.

JESSI: What kind of pranks?

DECLAN: Wedgies.

KYLE: What's a wedgie?

DECLAN: You wouldn't like it.

Foss shakes his head at them and puts another couple of marshmallows on his sticks to roast. Despite his objections with Declan about bringing extra, he was eating more of them then the others.

DECLAN [continues]: You reach behind someone, grab their undies and yank upwards.

KYLE: Sounds painful.

DECLAN: It is.

JESSI [warns him]: Don't do it to me.

DECLAN: I wouldn't dream of it. It's not something a guy ever does to a girl anyway.

JESSI: Good.

KYLE: Nor me.

DECLAN: It was kid's game.

KYLE: So, what songs did you sing?

DECLAN: I can't remember them all but a classic one was Row Row Row Your Boat.

KYLE: How does that go?

Declan glances over at Foss.

FOSS: You're the one who perked their curiosity.

DECLAN [starts singing, a little off key, it had been a while]: Row, row, row your boat—[He cuts himself off]. It's lame.

KYLE: How does the rest go?

FOSS: Count me out, [he mumbles as he stuffs another roasted marshmallow into his mouth].

DECLAN: How many have you had?

Foss just shrugs so Declan, instead of singing just finishes the rest of the lines.

DECLAN: Gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream.

JESSI: Is that it?

DECLAN: Pretty much. It would have been better to have Lori here with her guitar.

JESSI: She has improved.

Kyle smiles in agreement.

DECLAN [grabs some more marshmallows]: Here, have a few more before Mr. Hog eats them all.

Kyle and Jessi see that Foss' mouth and chin is covered in white marshmallow gooey stuff which he tries to wipe the evidence away with his jacket sleeve.

DECLAN: So busted.

FOSS [shrugs]: I was hungry.

DECLAN: Huh Huh.

FOSS: Tomorrow at first light, we'll head up the trial. I want to start immediately with an exercise.

DECLAN: And the fun just ended.

Scene cuts to early morning. Foss opens up Declan's tent, reaches in and shakes Declan awake.

FOSS: Time to get moving. Pack up your gear.

DECLAN [rubs his eyes and looks around]: What? It's morning already? [Foss leaves the tent open as he walks away]. Wait, what about breakfast?

FOSS [calls back]: It's a good thing you brought those extra snacks to munch on, you can eat on the way.

DECLAN [groans]: I'm in hell. [He crawls out of his tent and sees Kyle has his gear all stacked and ready and is over by the dying fire]. Did you eat?

KYLE: Yeah, [he reaches around beside him and holds out a plate of eggs, toast and bacon], here, your breakfast. Don't mind Foss. He just wanted to get you moving.

DECLAN: It worked. [He grabs the plate and starts digging in]. You wouldn't happen to have coffee, would you?

Kyle pours some coffee from a thermos into a cup and hands it to him.

DECLAN: Thanks, you're a life-saver.

FOSS [calls out]: Hurry it up over there! We don't have all day!

DECLAN: Slave-driver.

KYLE: He hasn't even started yet.

Declan groans. Why did he come?

Shortly, after Declan rushes to pack up his things and thanks to Kyle's help, they set out on a long hike towards their next camping designation. Foss instructs them as they trek up a trail.

FOSS: One of the first things an outdoorsman needs to learn is to be aware of his surroundings, of every mark, sound and smell of the forest and its inhabitants.

Kyle and Jessi pause, each taking a careful look around attuning every sense they have to their surroundings.

JESSI: There's a goshawk in the middle tree branch over there, [she points].

KYLE: There's a squirrel up in that tree, [he points to another tree], you can just catch a glimpse of his tail.

JESSI: Further in is the horizontal line of a buck deer; it looks like a tree stump but isn't.

KYLE: I can smell his musky scent since he's downwind. We're up wind right now, but soon the wind will change and he'll catch our scent, [he wets a finger and holds it up to get a feel for where the direction of the wind is heading], it's changing now.

As soon as the deer catches their scent, they hear a faint rustling sound and catch one final glimpse, as he takes off deeper into the forest.

They both glance back at Foss. Declan squints trying to see what they had seen.

DECLAN: How did you guys see all that?

FOSS: With practice, a lot of practice for you or me, but with them, it comes naturally.

Foss resumes walking and Kyle, Declan, and Jessi follow.

Scene cuts to the Rack where Amanda is working. She sees Lori and Hillary come in. They wave to her and she greets them as they come up to the counter.

AMANDA: Hey, guys. What can I get you?

HILLARY: How about a yummy tale of honeymoon bliss?

AMANDA: Honeymoon? I wouldn't call it that.

HILLARY: Any plans to have one?

AMANDA: Why so interested?

HILLARY: Girl, you're a married woman now, or about to become a…woman.

AMANDA: That's pretty personal.

HILLARY: What fun is it if you can't tell your friends all about it?

LORI: I'm not that interested; after all, we're talking about my brother here. What I'm most interested in is if you're really going to start living together.

AMANDA: We only had a brief moment to discuss our marriage.

HILLARY: Ooh, how exciting.

LORI: And?

AMANDA: We decided to wait for a while.

HILLARY: Wait? Why wait? Honey, you have the perfect opportunity to snuggle with your muffin, go for it.

AMANDA: We can snuggle, not just in the way you're implying.

LORI: How sweet. It sounds like something you two would do. But, come on, you wouldn't be in the least bit tempted?

HILLARY: Mmhmm!

AMANDA: Guys…[she sighs, yes she would be tempted, a fact her mother kept hounding her about since she's been home, what she was really concerned about was that they were playing at marriage instead of taking it seriously]. It's our marriage; we'll do as we please.

HILLARY: As long as he pleases you, what more could you ask for?

AMANDA: Don't you want to order now?

LORI: I will.

HILLARY: If you insist. But I just have to ask one more thing. Did anything else exciting happen? [The way she asked made Amanda suspect she knew more what happened to her and Kyle the night or morning after Preston's party].

AMANDA: You sound like you know.

HILLARY: Hello? I'm in the news business now. [She pulls out a newspaper of the Los Vegas Times and one article shows a picture of her and Kyle winning the grand prize].

AMANDA: Oh, that.

LORI [takes a look at the paper Hillary is holding up]: Hey, I didn't see that.

HILLARY: Do you want a copy?

LORI: I'd love one.

Hillary glances at Amanda.

AMANDA: I'd love to have a copy myself.

HILLARY: Done. [She pulls out a few copies and hands them a copy each]. So, you were saying something else happened?

AMANDA [glances at the picture and sees them with a winning check in their hands]: Yeah, we won a bit of money.

HILLARY: A bit? Girl, why are you still working here?

AMANDA: Because we can't use it. We put it all in a special savings account where we won't have to pay taxes on it. And as long as we use it for a health center Kyle wants to build it will remain in a tax shelter account.

HILLARY: How did you manage that?

AMANDA: Kyle did, along with Steven's lawyer.

HILLARY: So, you can't use it at all?

AMANDA: Nope. Well, if we do use it we'll be taxed and lose our tax-free advantage.

HILLARY: Bummer.

AMANDA: We'll make do.

HILLARY [studies their picture]: Don't you two look sweet?

LORI: They certainly do.

HILLARY: So, how was the wedding ceremony?

AMANDA: Very brief. Not romantic like we wanted which would have included a rose ceremony.

LORI: Is that why you plan to have a bigger wedding ceremony on your first anniversary?

AMANDA: Exactly.

LORI: Sweet.

HILLARY: Where's your wedding ring?

AMANDA: I took it off. It was leaving a black mark on my finger.

HILLARY: Eww, one of those cheapos?

AMANDA: Yeah, the same happened to Kyle. And speaking of, he took me to a jewelry store yesterday over lunch hour and we looked at wedding rings.

LORI: Nice. Did you see any you liked?

AMANDA: I saw a lot I liked. We picked some out. If you want to wait for my lunch break we can go over and I'll show you.

HILLARY: When will you get them?

AMANDA: Not for a couple of months until Kyle's finished paying for them.

LORI: I'd love to go.

HILLARY: Me, too.

Scene cuts to them at a campsite where Foss has a timer in his hands while Kyle and Jessi have in their hands a first aid kit and a stretcher. Further along the trail in an outcrop of rocks, Declan as the dummy, lies there waiting for them to come and get him.

FOSS: Okay, I want to see how fast, not super fast, regular fast like a normal person as you head to that outcropping, load up the dummy and return here. Ready, [they ready themselves], set, go!

JESSI: You mean Declan.

FOSS [lips twitch]: That's who I meant.

They start running but Kyle soon finds he has to run a little faster to keep pace with Jessi. But the moment he does, she runs faster.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Why aren't you keeping pace?_

JESSI [telepaths back]: _I want to try and beat you._

KYLE: _This isn't a competition._

JESSI: _It would be more fun if it were._

FOSS [calls out]: That's too fast!

She slows down and Kyle keeps pace along with her.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Do you want to work as a team?_

JESSI [telepaths back]: _Of course._

KYLE: _Then why try to outrun me?_

JESSI: _How did you phase?_

KYLE: _I don't know how. What does that have to do with this?_

JESSI: _Nothing. I was meaning to ask you about it before. This seemed as good a time as any._

KYLE: _Now?_

JESSI: _Why not?_

He shakes his head as he skirts over some rocks to reach the outcropping while she keeps pace. Declan sees them and remains lying there pretending to be unconscious. Kyle sees him.

JESSI: _So, how did you?_

KYLE: _I don't know._

JESSI: _How can you not know?_

KYLE: _I don't know, I just seem to do things even I can't explain._

JESSI: _That's no help. I need to know!_

KYLE: _Jessi, will you stop competing with me?_

JESSI: _Why? I like it. It gives me purpose._

They reach Declan and carefully load him on to the stretcher. Jessi is too enthusiastic for Declan's liking in wrapping him up in bandages. He begins to feel like a mummy the way she immobilizes both legs and arms in sprints.

DECLAN: Aren't you taking your job too far?

JESSI [puts on a neck brace next]: Nope.

Declan glances over at Kyle who just grins at him. Kyle lifts him at the front end while Jessi lifts him at the feet and straps him into the stretcher.

DECLAN [stares up at Kyle as they lift him]: You know, Jessi would be a lot prettier sight to look at. How come she's not at this end?

KYLE: The head and body weigh more?

JESSI: His weight's not a problem. [She sets down her end and Declan finds himself half in the air].

DECLAN: Ah…

KYLE [to Jessi]: All right, take my end.

Jessi takes the front end. Kyle moves around and picks up the other end. They carefully lift him and maneuver their way over the rocks. They're very good, Declan hardly feels any jarring, just a slight swaying motion, and the sight of Jessi is worth looking at.

DECLAN: Much better.

They head back to Foss.

FOSS [when they reach him]: Why are you holding the front end, Jessi?

DECLAN [answers for her]: 'Cause she's prettier than Kyle.

Foss just sighs. Teenagers.

Foss has Declan go be the dummy again and first has Jessi bring him back then Kyle.

As Declan heads out with Jessi he fumbles over the rocks. But she just goes on ahead not paying any attention and only looks back impatiently. Declan sighs, so much for faking a fall like he and Foss secretly planned before the trip and well out of earshot. He soon joins her.

JESSI: Okay, on the stretcher. [She places it on the ground]. I wouldn't advise pretending to stumble either, or you really will fall.

DECLAN: Would you save me if I did?

JESSI: I'm not supposed to.

DECLAN: Since when has that stopped you?

JESSI [grins but her grin fades when she glances where Foss is waiting for them]: Foss won't like it.

DECLAN: Nope, he sure won't. So, the question is, would you save me?

JESSI: I guess you'll never know.

They make it back and then Foss has Kyle and Declan take a turn. Declan pretends to slip in what he thought was a very convincing manner but Kyle just looks at him funny.

KYLE: What are you doing?

DECLAN: Messin' about.

But then, with his bum ankle, he slips for real. Suddenly he feels a force steady him and looks to see Kyle concentrating, focusing right on him. He feels a force again that makes him straighten and it helps him to regain his balance.

DECLAN: Thanks.

KYLE: You're welcome. You and Foss planned this?

DECLAN: He said to make it look real. I didn't expect to fall for real.

KYLE: I noticed.

DECLAN: I figured you would. So, what does this mean for you?

KYLE: That I failed. I couldn't resist using my abilities to prevent you from seriously injuring yourself.

DECLAN: Not that I don't really appreciate your help, I'm sorry you didn't pass the test.

They return to Foss who had been watching them.

FOSS: Report.

DECLAN [resists the temptation to give him a mock salute]: What?

FOSS: How did it go?

DECLAN: He knew right off the bat I was faking it.

KYLE: But then he really did trip and I used my ability to save him from falling.

FOSS: So, you failed.

KYLE: Yes.

FOSS: I suspect you won't ever be able to resist using your ability to save a person, no matter the risk. Search and Rescue is out for you.

Kyle bites his lip as Foss walks away. Jessi and Declan glance at Kyle, feeling sorry for him.

Scene cuts to later in the afternoon.

DECLAN: So, what's next on the agenda?

FOSS: Mountain climbing.

Declan doesn't look to keen on having to climb a mountain.

FOSS: Don't worry, I took you're inexperience into account. You won't have to climb, just Kyle and Jessi.

When they reach the mountain, Foss has Kyle and Jessi scale it. They are halfway up the mountain when a snake, deep in a recess hisses at Jessi, catching her off guard. She instantly grabs on to the snake but now finds she's holding on to the rock wall with only one hand. Kyle reaches out his hand.

KYLE: Are you okay?

JESSI: Fine. I can manage. [She glares at the snake].

KYLE: What are you planning to do?

JESSI: Kill it.

KYLE: Why?

JESSI: It's dangerous.

KYLE: It's just defending its territory. [She looks from the snake back at him]. Well, aren't you going to put him back?

JESSI: If I set it down it will strike.

KYLE: Talk to it, make it know you're not a threat.

JESSI: I am a threat.

KYLE [beneath his breath]: Big surprise.

JESSI [glares up at him]: I heard that.

KYLE: Here, hand it to me.

She hands him the snake and he looks at it, the same way he once looked at another snake when he first woke up in the forest, his first day alive. He sets the snake down and it slithers away, further deep into the recess. He looks proudly back at Jessi.

JESSI: Show off. [He just smiles impishly back].

Just then she realizes that the love she feels for him is no longer the "romantic needy" kind she's had for him since he saved her life the very first time, back in the diner. This feeling was deeper, friendship and comradeship deeper. He grows uncomfortable at her wonderment stare and misinterprets the feeling he's picking up from her. She shifts closer and puts a hand out to touch his shoulder but he draws back.

JESSI: No, it's not like that.

KYLE [picks up the difference in her tone]: It's not?

JESSI: No. I understand now. This was what you meant by how good we could be together.

KYLE: Yeah?

JESSI: Yeah.

His simple and heartfelt smile makes her smile back and right then they form an even closer bound and a deeper understanding of the other.

JESSI: Can I ask you something?

KYLE [looks up to see how much further they have left to climb]: Now?

JESSI: Yes.

KYLE [glances back at her]: What is it?

JESSI: When we kissed that one time, after Amanda told me to when the students at Beachwood were speculating about us—

KYLE: Jessi—

JESSI [rushes in]: Okay, I took full advantage, but I need to know. How did it feel? [She waits as he hesitates then continues on hoping he'd feel more relaxed]. Sarah once told me she hoped you and I never had regrets like it did with her and Adam.

KYLE: That's how I felt.

JESSI: What? You regretted me kissing you?

KYLE: I didn't want any reason for regrets, because I had a premonition it could have been that way between us.

JESSI: You actually saw us together?

KYLE: No, it was more of a feeling that if we were together like how Adam and Sarah were together.

JESSI [sounds disappointed]: Oh.

KYLE: But no regrets with us being like how we are now.

JESSI [smiles a bit before turning serious again]: But how did it make you feel?

KYLE: Jessi, that's not appropriate. I'm married now.

JESSI: So? I just need to know.

KYLE: Why? Nothing can come of it.

JESSI: So you did feel something!

KYLE: Let it go. [He starts to climb but she doesn't budge].

JESSI: Tell me.

KYLE [sighs, knowing she wasn't going to let it go]: Like fireworks exploding.

JESSI: Really?

KYLE: Jessi—

His warning tone is telling her to drop it but she can't resist one last moment of smugness.

JESSI: Too bad you had that premonition. We would have rocked.

KYLE: More like bring the house down.

JESSI: Kyle—

KYLE: Let's climb. [He's not going to say anymore as with determination he grabs a hold of a line to resume climbing].

JESSI [can tell the subject is closed so thinks back the dream she had last night, it was all about Nate]: I wonder how it will be with Nate and me?

KYLE: You like him a lot.

JESSI: Maybe. [She climbs, keeping pace with him].

KYLE: I'm glad. He better treat you well though.

JESSI: Always the protector. I don't need protecting, despite my recent actions. [So he's had to rescue her a lot each time her emotions got the better of her].

KYLE: Uh-huh. [He doesn't sound convinced].

JESSI [makes a face behind his back]: Kyle, the defender. What am I?

KYLE: Proud and strong?

JESSI: For a moment I thought you were going to say stubborn.

KYLE [shifts to get a better grip and grunts]: That too.

JESSI: Ha, very funny.

Just then Foss calls them over their walkie talkie.

FOSS [cut to him as he watches them climb with binoculars]: You paused halfway up. Are you in trouble?

KYLE [cut him as he clicks on the walkie talkie Foss gave him along with an earpiece]: No, we're fine. It was just a snake.

He clicks off and before long they reach the top.

KYLE [checks in with Foss]: Hey, Foss, we're at the top. [He looks around and pauses to reach in his backpack for a bottle of water].

FOSS' voice: Great, despite the snake you made record time.

KYLE [takes a sip of water]: It's a great view up here. Give us a few minutes and we'll make our way back down.

FOSS' voice: All right. See you soon.

JESSI [pulls out a camera from her backpack and starts snapping a few pictures]: This is great. I feel like I'm on top of the world.

Kyle smiles and points to where she should take another picture. She walks close to the edge and snaps a few before turning away and searching for another angle. Soon, they make their way back down, outfitting a stretcher to simulate bringing an injured person with them.

Back at the campsite, they eat then settle down for the night, no campfire songs or roasting of marshmallows, they were all too tired. During the night however, Kyle starts having a bad dream. The same nightmare he once had of Cassidy and the last moments of Cassidy stunning him and how he tried to redirect the current but in his weakened state, the current hit and killed Cassidy.

He struggles to wake from the unending loop of those last moments. In his half dream and half wakened state he first smells a strong odor of ozone and wonders if there is a storm brewing. Then he hears an urgent voice calling him.

JESSI's voice: Kyle! Wake up!

Kyle jerks awake and feels Jessi's rubber-gloved hand clutching his. She's redirecting the energy he's emanating through her and into the ground. He looks past her to see Foss and Declan standing a short and safe distance away with lines of worry etched on their faces.

KYLE [making the sure the energy fizzles and dies as he takes deep calming breaths]: I'm sorry.

Jessi releases him. Suddenly he's filled with fear and once again feels a build of energy. He takes her hand again, just in case his fear overcomes his ability to control it.

Jessi feels his struggle and holds on.

KYLE [narrative]: If Jessi hadn't been here, how much damage would I have done? Now that I'm married, what if this happened while I was with Amanda? I could seriously hurt her.

Doubts of being married to her, not just because they were too young, but that he could harm her is now at the forefront of his mind.

KYLE: I should come with a danger sign, lightening rod included. I'm sorry.

FOSS: Are you okay? What happened?

KYLE: A bad dream.

DECLAN: Cassidy again?

KYLE: Yeah. I wish I could stop dreaming about him.

FOSS: You won't but the intensity of your dreams will ease.

KYLE: I hope so. [He releases Jessi's hand]. Thanks for your help.

JESSI: I should stay with you, in case you dream again.

He nods. They fall asleep, with Jessi holding on to Kyle's hand safely encased in a rubber glove while her other hand is in contact with the ground. Soon Jessi finds that with their connection, she becomes a part of his dreams and he in hers.

During the rest of the night he does dream of Cassidy but in fragments. The time he first saw Cassidy at Latnok on prom night after he and Jessi rescued Amanda. His anger at Latnok for kidnapping them was controlled but in his dream he felt it build. That's when he sees Jessi enter the room.

KYLE: You're supposed to be with Amanda.

JESSI: I was then suddenly I was here. [She frowns in puzzlement looking over the Latnok members who now appear frozen]. I don't remember this. [She glances back at him]. I think you're dreaming.

Suddenly the dream fragments and Kyle is confronting Cassidy about putting a chip in Amanda's head. Again feeling banked anger rise inside him. Jessi is there playing in the park with Cassidy's dog. He frowns first at a frozen yet life-like Cassidy then at Jessi. Everything else in the dream isn't frozen.

Jessi glances from the dog to Cassidy.

JESSI: Still frozen?

The dream changes with Kyle confronting Cassidy in his office along with Jessi and his parents. Anger builds but the knowledge he will soon bring Cassidy to justice keeps it at bay, but not in his dream.

Sparks from his fingertips start to ignite.

JESSI [leans across from the still-like figures of his parents]: Easy. [The sparks dissipate].

This time the dream jumps to him and Amanda in the high school janitor's closet, kissing. He breaks away and sees Amanda frozen in place. Mouth slightly parted with eyes closed. The familiar feeling of desire but also anger when he sees the cards Cassidy sent Amanda, stalking her, all in an effort to get him to join Latnok. His hands bunch into fists.

JESSI [next to Kyle]: That's a new look for her.

KYLE [jumps back startled at her sudden presence]: What you doing here?

JESSI: It's your dream, you tell me.

Kyle tries to concentrate to control his dream and keep the building anger at bay. But suddenly the dream changes again to the final confrontation between him and Cassidy. Cassidy isn't frozen this time as he raises the stun gun to shoot but suddenly Jessi is there, grabs him by the neck and throws him against the van. He crumples to the ground dead. Kyle stares in horror and so does Jessi.

JESSI [turns angrily to face Kyle]: Hey, now you're dreaming of me killing him? [She looks once again at Cassidy and feels a certain satisfaction he's dead but not in killing him. Remorse like she's never felt before sweeps over her]. Wait a minute, you're not wishing I had killed him, are you?

KYLE: No!

She feels the truth but she also feels like he wished someone else had killed Cassidy, his guilt was so strong. Foss is suddenly in the dream, Cassidy is back being alive and ready to stun Kyle when Foss shoots him. Cassidy lies dead at Foss' feet.

JESS: Okay, this is getting weird.

Kyle looks on helplessly. He can't seem to control the dream but what he does know is thanks to Jessi's presence in his dream it's taking a whole new turn.

But then once again the dream changes and he suddenly finds himself lying in bed with a very unfrozen Amanda, kissing her passionately and feeling her respond in kind. A sheet covers her naked form and half covers his nakedness. His fingers tighten in her hair and he deepens the kiss. Desire quickly replaces anger.

JESSI's voice [from behind him]: Amanda again? I think I liked it better with Cassidy.

He releases Amanda as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on him.

AMANDA [glances over at Jessi]: What are you doing here?

JESSI: Ask him.

AMANDA [glares at Kyle]: You invited her on our honeymoon?

KYLE: No, I—honeymoon? Isn't this a dream?

AMANDA: You dream of Jessi?

KYLE: Well, no, yes, right now I am, [wrong thing to say if Amanda's expression is to go by and so he turns to ask Jessi to leave only to see her studying him], hey!

JESSI: Hey what? It's your dream I have no control over it.

NATE's voice [comes from behind Amanda]: I'll say. [He sits up and he too is half covered by a sheet and only his bare chest shows].

Amanda yelps, scooting closer to Kyle.

Kyle jerks awake and so does Jessi. They look at each other over their clasped hands and Kyle quickly lets go.

JESSI: Oh sure, just when it was getting interesting.

KYLE: Uh, I think I'm fine now. You helped.

JESSI: If you're sure. [Kyle nods]. Okay.

She snuggles down and tries to recapture the dream but only without Kyle and Amanda there. Nate had some interesting features.

Luckily for Kyle, his dreams were free of Cassidy but instead his dreams were filled with Amanda, especially of the honeymoon they missed out on. He didn't have a very comfortable sleep after that.

In the morning Kyle was glad they had a long hike, exactly what he needed to work off some pent up energy.

FOSS [when he finally catches up to Kyle, leaving Jessi to keep a slower pace with Declan]: Trying to exhaust yourself so you won't dream again?

KYLE: Yes. I hope it works.

FOSS: Don't overdo it; sometimes making yourself too exhausted will lower your ability to maintain control.

KYLE: I'll keep that in mind. But I sure didn't have control last night.

FOSS: Actually, you did. [Kyle looks at him questioningly]. You had placed some kind of shield around yourself, if the sparks flying against it was any indication, Jessi had to mentally and physically push through just to join hands with you. So, subconsciously, you did have control. It was quite a sight.

KYLE [swallows hard]: So, I didn't hurt anyone. You were safe.

FOSS: Yeah, we were safe.

Kyle is grateful to hear he had managed.

KYLE: If Jessi hadn't been there…[he trails off, unable to consider the horrible consequences].

FOSS: You would have woken up and dealt with the situation, like you always do.

Kyle nods, feeling more reassured.

Scene cuts to Amanda, back home from work. She glances out the front window to see if Kyle has come home from his camping trip. Carol enters the room.

CAROL: Really, Amanda, that's the fifth time you've checked.

AMANDA [glances back at her mom]: It's only the third.

CAROL: Oh, only the third, that makes a big difference.

AMANDA [just smiles and glances back out the window preparing to check again in fifteen minutes when she sees Foss pull up]: He's here!

CAROL: Don't you think you should wait until he settles in first? [But her words die out as Amanda dashes out the door. Carol sighs]. Hopeless.

Her eyes narrow and this time she checks outside, seeing Amanda greet Kyle. She heads to her purse lying on the coffee table and takes out her cell and sends a text message. It reads: "Kyle, meet me for lunch tomorrow. Don't tell Amanda."

Scene switches to outside where Kyle steps out of the car. Foss pops the trunk door and Declan and Jessi hop out of the car and over to the trunk to get their things. Kyle has sensed Amanda and waits until she comes up to him, noticing she's dressed in shorts and a form-fitting T-shirt.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE: Hi. [The dream he had of her choose that moment to pop into his head the second he glanced at her bare legs].

She is about to step closer to give him a hug but he steps back.

KYLE: Ah, [he points behind him], I'll just get my stuff.

AMANDA: Right. I'm sorry, I should have waited until you were settled.

KYLE: No, I'm glad you came out. I'll just…[he quickly takes out his gear from the tunk].

Jessi picks up his emotions and the brief image of his dream before he blocks it from her. Rather than head inside, she pauses. Declan takes his stuff over to his car. Kyle then sets his gear beside Jessi and turns back to Amanda.

AMANDA [says at the same time as Kyle]: So, how was your trip?

KYLE [says at the same time as Amanda]: How was your weekend?

They both laugh.

KYLE/AMANDA [say at the same time]: Good.

They laugh a little more.

AMANDA: I should let you go inside and unpack.

KYLE: No, stay for a bit.

Amanda's glad to hear she's not intruding and then glances over Kyle's shoulder to see Jessi staring at her. She raises an eyebrow quizzically not liking how Jessi is studying her so intently.

JESSI: People do look different when they're naked.

AMANDA [blinks]: What?

Kyle mentally groans, knowing full well Jessi will take this opportunity to bug Amanda. Behind them, Declan comes back to retrieve another bag and overhears her. He makes a show of digging around, curious to see how her comment will play out.

AMANDA [glances from her to Kyle]: Did you see her naked again?

KYLE: No.

JESSI: I saw him naked.

AMANDA: Really? How did that come about? Did you just barge into his tent—

JESSI [cuts in]: And you.

AMANDA [can't help glance briefly down at her shirt]: What, how could you have—[did she just develop a new ability, to see through clothes?], when did you ever see me—

JESSI [cuts her off again]: Through Kyle. It's how he sees you. [She ignores his warning 'keep quiet' look and instead gives them both a cheeky smile like she's seen Lori do on occasion and then picks up her gear and heads inside].

AMANDA [turns back to Kyle]: What does she mean, that's how you see me? [She's thrilled Kyle sees her as desirable but upset Jessi knows something so personal, considering how they can read each other minds gives a whole different view on how intimate he can be with someone else on a different level than he can ever be with her].

KYLE: It was a dream, of you…and her.

AMANDA: Both of us were naked in your dream?

KYLE: No, just you, me…[he frowns]…and Nate. [She makes a face]. But that was Jessi's dream by then.

AMANDA: You were in each other's dream?

KYLE: It's a long story.

DECLAN [finally takes out his remaining bag after Foss throws him an impatient 'what's the hold up' look]. Yeah, I'll say. [He gives Amanda a quick wink and heads to his car to load in the last of his stuff].

AMADNA: Declan wasn't in this dream too, was he?

Before he can answer her, Foss starts his car. He's ready to leave so Kyle signals him to hold for a second.

KYLE [to Amanda]: Excuse me. [She nods and watches as he skirts around the car to talk with Foss].

KYLE [to Foss]: Thanks for this weekend.

FOSS [nods in acknowledgment]: I'll cancel next weekend.

KYLE: I'm sorry I failed.

FOSS: In an ideal world the fact that you can use your unique skills to save others would be wonderful and beneficial. But we don't live in an ideal world. The news before we left proved that.

KYLE: I know.

FOSS: Don't feel bad Search and Rescue isn't for either you or Jessi at this time. Maybe one day it can be.

KYLE: Maybe one day.

Foss gives a slight nod and Kyle steps back, watching as Foss pulls out and drives off before signaling Amanda to wait one more minute as he heads over to say goodbye to Declan.

KYLE: Thanks for coming.

DECLAN: I had fun.

KYLE: Being the dummy?

DECLAN: Ha, yeah, that too. [They do a part handshake and part high-five before Declan opens his car door]. Good luck with your women.

KYLE : Declan...[his voice sounds a warning].

DECLAN: Overkill? [Kyle nods]. Got it. [No more reference of Jessi being the other woman].

Declan gives Amanda a brief wave which she waves back and then he drives off. Kyle walks over to Amanda.

KYLE [begins his explanation right away]: Actually, my dream started with Cassidy.

He spends a few minutes talking to her about his dream and saying that if it wasn't for Jessi being there, he was afraid what might have happened.

KYLE: But my real fear is, when the day comes we share a place, what if it happens while I'm lying next too you? I could seriously hurt you.

AMANDA: You won't.

KYLE: You can't know that.

AMANDA [touches his cheek]: I do know, I know you. You just said Foss had seen you subconsciously protect them even while dreaming.

KYLE: Yes, but they were in their own tents. With you, you'll be right beside me.

AMANDA: Kyle, quit worrying. I trust you completely. We'll deal with it as it happens.

KYLE: But I don't want to hurt you—

She puts a finger over his lips.

AMANDA: You won't. Just tell yourself you won't and you won't hurt me.

She kisses him. After a few seconds she feels his arms come around her. Shortly though, their kiss deepens and he holds her closer. When he finally pulls away, he rests his forehead on hers.

KYLE: Thank you, for making me feel better.

AMANDA: I love you.

KYLE: I love you, too.

AMADNA: Mmm, judging by the very interesting dream you had of us, I can tell. [Then she whispers in his ear]. I can't wait for a real honeymoon either.

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek then turns and walks back to her house, throwing a soft flirty smile at him. He smiles back but now he's back to feeling more than warm and fuzzy at the image of them together.

After Amanda's goes inside her house does he then pick up his stuff and into his house. Kyle barely has enough time to set his gear down when Nicole greets him with a hug.

JOSH [simply waves hello]: Back already?

Kyle smiles at him over Nicole's shoulder.

Later, after he has unpacked, he checks his cell phone and sees the message Carol has left him. He frowns in concern, wondering what she wants to meet with him about. Jessi enters his room with her laptop in her hands.

JESSI: Ready?

KYLE: Ready. I have the program loaded. [He tucks his cell phone away].

She hooks up her laptop to his and soon they are engrossed in their security program for Latnok.

The next day, Kyle enters a coffee shop where he agreed to meet Amanda's mother for lunch. He sees her sitting at a table and joins her.

CAROL: Thank you for meeting me, Kyle. I suppose you know why you're here.

KYLE: Our marriage. I really love Amanda, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: Love isn't the issue. [She pauses]. Or maybe it is. I'm well aware how much you love each other. But all you two can see is through love-filled eyes. Marriage is more than love.

KYLE: I know.

CAROL: Do you?

KYLE: Yes.

CAROL: Then tell me.

KYLE [thinks of Steven and all that he is to Nicole and the family]: Responsibility. Trust. Sharing. Commitment. Supportive. Being there for each other, even if you don't agree at times.

CAROL: Ah, you learnt that from your biological parents?

KYLE: No, Steven.

CAROL: Steven? But, what about your parents? You learnt nothing from them?

KYLE [knows that Amanda told her mother the fake story of the Peterson's being his real parents]: No.

CAROL: No? What does that mean?

KYLE: I'm sorry, I can't talk about it. [He doesn't want to start lying to her]. My life began with the Tragers.

CAROL: You still can't remember some things?

He doesn't say anything more and she sees he's not going to share. He's being as close-mouthed as her daughter.

CAROL: Maybe one day you and Amanda will tell me the whole story.

KYLE [slowly nods sounding hopeful]: One day.

CAROL: Well, [she swallows past a sudden lump of emotion], you also brought up the one word why I asked you here. Can you be responsible for Amanda? Emotionally, maybe, but what about financially? A husband needs to be a good provider.

KYLE: I have a good job.

CAROL [notices the hard hat he laid on the chair next to him]: On a construction site?

KYLE: Yes, I'm overseeing the construction crew who'll be building one of my designs.

CAROL: You're already overseeing a project?

KYLE: With the help of my supervisor, Brad Daniels.

CAROL: How did you land such a good position?

KYLE: At Career Fair day in school I looked at an architectural model at one of the career booths and told the guy it needed more support. He came up to me later and said I saved the company millions. So, I decided to take him up on his offer of a job. I've been working on other designs with structural problems and continue to help save the company a great deal of money.

CAROL: How did you get to be so smart? [She's beginning to see what Amanda means when she said Kyle was smart, hard-working and responsible].

KYLE: I was a child prodigy.

CAROL: Mmm, [one small snippet about his past but something else was bothering her], then how did you come to be in a juvenile detention center?

KYLE [thinks for a moment]: You know I was taken? [She nods]. Well, my captors didn't give me clothing to wear and when I woke up with no memory of who I was and wondered into the city I was arrested for indecent exposure.

CAROL [looks shocked]: Your captors didn't give you clothes to wear?

KYLE: No.

CAROL: That's awful. That's horrible. [She pauses, still in disbelief his captors were that cruel]. I don't get why you were taken. There was no demand for a ransom even, unless my daughter didn't tell me the whole story, [which was more than likely].

KYLE: I know stuff.

CAROL: What kind of stuff?

KYLE: All kinds.

CAROL: Meaning what? You're too smart for your own good?

KYLE [gives a small smile]: Yeah.

CAROL: Is this stuff you know dangerous?

KYLE: It could be.

CAROL [grows alarmed]: What does that mean?

KYLE: If it landed in the wrong hands, it could.

CAROL: Well, can't you get rid of it?

KYLE: I have an eidetic memory.

CAROL: So, the information is there whether you want it or not. [He nods]. The ones who held you captive, are they still around? Is my daughter in danger?

KYLE: Most of them have been arrested, but there was a handful who escaped arrest that could try to use me.

CAROL: Well, that's not good enough. What about Amanda?

KYLE: She knows the risk.

CAROL: That's unacceptable.

KYLE: Mrs. Bloom, I would do everything I could to protect her.

CAROL: But you can't, not ultimately.

KYLE [hangs his head]: No. [Again feelings of anger sweep over him and he struggles for control as he feels the window he's sitting next to vibrate].

Carol can see why Amanda is so protective of him and thinks of what he's been through. It isn't his fault people were after him. He does have a sort of vulnerability that made the mother inside her bring out her own protective instinct. But her daughter came first. She frowns down at her teacup as it rattles on its base.

CAROL: Did you feel that? [The cup stops rattling and Kyle just looks at her with a helpless yet worried expression on his face]. Never mind. [She shakes her head, thinking it must have been a slight tremor]. Well, since your winnings are tied up in a savings account, I'm expecting help from you to support her. That is, if you're insistent on continuing being married to my daughter.

KYLE: Yes, I still want to be married to Amanda.

CAROL: I thought so. [She writes on a napkin. As she does so he takes a brief look at the window to make sure it is still intact. He quickly looks her way again when she hands him the napkin]. This is what I send to her each month. Can you handle the full amount or even half of it?

KYLE [looks at the amount on the napkin and does some quick mental calculation, if he works one extra day a week he can give at least two hundred more a month for Amanda than the amount shown]: I can handle the full amount, but I won't be able to help out at the end of this month, my funds are already tied up with other expenses. I can help out for the end of next month and from then on.

CAROL: The whole amount?

KYLE: If I work an extra day a week, I can even put in another two hundred more for her.

CAROL: Oh, my. They are paying you well. Good. Thank you, Kyle. I can see you're proving quite resourceful already. [She couldn't bring herself to say: "proving to be quite the resourceful 'husband' to her daughter" yet]. However, I want to keep this between us. I can arrange it so you'll be able to do a direct deposit in my account and make it look like the money is still coming from me.

KYLE: Why?

CAROL: I don't want Amanda to know you're supporting her.

KYLE: I'm sorry, Mrs. Bloom. I can't do that. I won't lie to her.

CAROL: Now, wait a minute, you agreed to help financially.

KYLE: Yes, but not to lie.

Carol narrows her eyes at him but he stares back unflinchingly. She certainly can't fault him for his integrity.

CAROL: I'd prefer if the money came from me, she'd know I coerced you.

KYLE: You didn't. I'm happy to help support Amanda.

CAROL: Still…I'd like it if you pay me and I'll hand it over to my daughter.

KYLE: I can't do that either.

CAROL: Why not?

KYLE: I'm her husband. The money is coming directly from me and she should know it.

Carol just opens and closes her mouth not knowing what more to say. She doesn't look pleased he's over-riding her decision.

She stands up to leave and he knows their conversation is at an end. He hopes in time she'll come to fully accept him.

Scene at Latnok. It's Monday night and Kyle is piecing together a computer part for Latnok's mainframe before he and Jessi load in their security program.

JESSI: You missed a wire.

KYLE: Oh, thanks. [He adds the wire where it belongs].

JESSI: I noticed that about you. You miss certain small details.

KYLE: It's a good thing I have you to see them for me.

JESSI: At first you miss the small details then eventually you catch them. I do notice though you usually see the bigger picture before I do.

KYLE: Maybe that's why we make a great team.

JESSI: Yeah, we do. So, what do you say?

KYLE: About what?

JESSI: I'm offering you a job.

KYLE: I have a job.

JESSI: I know. But think of the possibilities. You could do so much more especially with the resources Latnok has. Well, at least we used to have. Some of our backers pulled out when Latnok came under investigation thanks to the late Cassidy.

KYLE: Join Latnok?

JESSI: Yes.

KYLE: You're sounding like a real recruiter. You're really into Latnok.

JESSI: I know. I liked it at first because of the irony. They didn't want me. But now, I really like it.

KYLE: I'm glad for you.

JESSI: You will, too.

KYLE [thinks a moment, a few days ago he would have thought twice but after his talk with Mrs. Bloom a second part time job will help him financially support Amanda]: All right, but I can only work on Saturdays, once I clear it with my boss.

JESSI: Why?

KYLE: It's called moonlighting. My other job comes first.

JESSI [smiles at his expression]: Agreed. Don't worry about not helping out Steven and Nicole, I can. I decided to stay home instead of living on campus.

KYLE: When did you decide to stay home?

JESSI: I guess about the same time you were with Mrs. Bloom. I was at the cafeteria for lunch and was watching all the students and imagined what it would be like being around all the time. I felt kind of claustrophobic. It wasn't for me. Besides, having a dorm all to myself? I was alone for a while, after Sarah died.

KYLE [softly]: That was different.

JESSI: I know. [She glances away but he sees the tears pool in her eyes].

KYLE: I'm sure they'll appreciate your helping them. [She concentrates, staring at nothing]. Now what are you doing?

JESSI: Remembering who our backers were and still are. There's one backer that's at the top of the list we can use. [She glances at him]. Madacorp.

KYLE: I thought we were done with them.

JESSI: This is business.

KYLE: No.

JESSI: I'm the boss here, not you.

KYLE: Why them?

JESSI: They have the resources. Although for the past few months they've taken an economic down turn. Probably thanks to Ballantine. They'll need something big to recoup their loss.

Now it's Kyle's turn to start concentrating.

JESSI: What? I can see your wheels turning. [He smiles at her expression].

KYLE: I remembered what Steven told me when he left Madacorp and how Emily tried to get him to stay on. He said he noticed they were trying to piece together the shards of glass where you had written a bunch of formulas down.

JESSI: Do you think they have it all pieced together by now?

KYLE: If they figure out some of those formulas, they could make billions off it.

JESSI: Thanks to me who stole it from you.

KYLE: Yes. [She looks hurt]. No, I mean they stole it.

JESSI: Because they had me to take it from you.

KYLE: No, that's not what I meant.

JESSI [senses more]: That's what I meant by the big picture. What do you see?

KYLE: It's intellectual property, all that Adam accumulated over time when he created Zzyzx. It belongs to him.

JESSI: But his company was backed by Madacorp so they'll claim that information belongs to them.

KYLE: They were backing Kern, not Adam.

JESSI: So, what do we do?

KYLE: Hire Declan to be our lawyer. But first we have to see how far they are in piecing the shards together.

JESSI [sighs, he's missing the obvious again]: So, why not hack into their system and see for ourselves? We've done it before, with Latnok.

KYLE: That's illegal.

JESSI: We need proof. Besides it didn't stop us before. [Kyle just shakes his head, they had a good excuse to hack in because they were stalking Amanda and threatening to take harmful action against the Tragers]. You have a better plan? [She notices he's too busy thinking]. Of course you do.


	3. S04 E03 Madacorp Again?

Kyle XY S04 E03

**Madacorp Again? **

Orientation Day

Scene opens at the Trager house, it's early Tuesday evening. Nicole is alone in the living room on the computer. Jessi walks in.

JESSI: Nicole?

NICOLE: Yes?

JESSI: Can we talk?

NICOLE: Of course, [she stands up and waves a hand towards the couch]. Let's get comfortable. [They sit]. What's on your mind?

JESSI: I was wondering, if it was all right with you and Steven, if I live here rather than stay on campus.

NICOLE: Of course it's all right but I don't want you to miss out on college life.

JESSI: I won't miss that much, I'll be there all day, studying and working.

NICOLE: Well, true, but in the dorms you become involved with groups, meet new people, make new friends.

JESSI: I'd rather stay here.

NICOLE [can't help feel hopeful]: You would? [Jessi can sense Nicole is very pleased and grateful]. I really don't want you to feel you have to stay. [Selfishly she is glad Jessi wants to stay with them].

JESSI [is a little confused that though Nicole seems to feel one thing her words say another and she feels doubt creep in]: Unless you don't want me to stay?

NICOLE: No, I do! I just don't want to hold you back from experiencing life. Campus life.

JESSI: Oh. [She feels her doubts ease]. Then I'll stay. [She gets up to leave].

NICOLE [stands up with her and gives her a hug]: Thanks, Jessi. You staying will mean a lot to me.

Jessi hugs back, smiling and feeling loved. This family really did care about her. She knew they were kind in giving her a home and cared for her on some level, but this is the first time she felt they really loved her as a family member.

Shortly after Jessi talks with Nicole she passes by Lori's room and enters when Lori calls her name.

LORI: Hey, Jessi.

Jessi enters her room.

LORI: Wow, is it really true, you're staying here?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI: That's actually very sweet of you, and unselfish. [Jessi smiles, pleased her decision is making everyone feel better]. My mom will love it.

JESSI: I know she'll miss Kyle a lot but I hope less so if I'm around.

LORI: Hey, quit knocking yourself down. She'd miss you a lot as well. But, now she doesn't have to. And, with you here, she probably won't notice Kyle not being around as much.

JESSI: You really think so?

LORI: I know so.

JESSI: You know?

LORI: Yep. Now, tell me what you think of my next song…[she starts playing on her guitar and Jessi perches on her bed to listen].

Scene cuts to Kyle and Amanda. He pulls up in his van beside a used car lot.

KYLE: So, you're mom left this morning all right?

AMANDA: She did. Oh, there's something I forgot to mention, something my mom insisted we do, [Kyle looks at her quizzically], take a marriage course. It begins this Friday evening. Would you mind?

KYLE: No. It's a great idea. [He decides this is the best time to tell her about what her mom wanted of him]. Did she mention we met for lunch yesterday?

AMANDA: No. [Great, her mother blames her for not telling her anything and here she goes and does the same thing]. Why did she want to see you? [She jumps to the wrong conclusion]. Was it to get you to annul our marriage?

KYLE: No, actually she wants me to start supporting you financially, which I assured her would be no problem.

AMANDA [feels anger build]: I can't believe she would ask that. No, I do believe it, it sounds like something she would do. [She shakes her head]. She shouldn't have asked that of you. I'll find a job.

KYLE: You don't need to. I'll be working an extra day a week, starting this Saturday.

AMANDA: Kyle, I can't let you work an extra day on my behalf.

KYLE: You said you wanted to be free this year to pursue your music. You won't be free to join NU's band if your time is taken with a part time job.

AMANDA: Things change. I'm not letting you shoulder all the responsibility.

KYLE: I want to. [She shakes her head again]. Let me help. At least for now.

AMANDA: You have a full load of courses this year.

KYLE: I can handle it.

AMANDA: I've no doubt you can. But I'm your wife now let me share the burden.

KYLE: You can, by letting me do this for you.

AMANDA: Kyle—

KYLE: Let me.

AMANDA [beneath her breath]: She should never have asked you.

KYLE [hears her]: I agree with her.

AMANDA [looks incredulous]: You agree with her?

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA [sighs and thinks for a minute]: We'll try it your way, but I'm not getting a car, I'll save the money just in case.

KYLE: You don't need to do that.

AMANDA: If you're supporting me, you'll be paying for the insurance, gas, repairs and…well, everything.

KYLE: I can afford it.

AMANDA: It'll be few less expenses for you. I'll take the bus. [When he looks like he wants to protest, she continues]. I'm accepting your way, so this time it's your turn to accept my way.

KYLE [smiles at her]: Okay, [he gives a quick glance out at the car lot], but if you change your mind…

AMANDA [glances out at the car lot too and Kyle can tell she had been looking forward to getting a car]: I won't. [She says this firmly even though he knows she feels differently].

KYLE [studies his van's gears]: If you want, I'll teach you how to drive a standard.

AMANDA [glances from him to the gear shift]: You know something? That's a great idea.

They smile at each other, pleased to have their first marital disagreement solved. That is until she finds out he's working at Latnok on Saturdays.

AMANDA: Latnok? You're joining them? After what they did?

KYLE: It's a new group.

AMANDA: It's my mom, she made you, forced your hand so you had to find another job.

KYLE: No one forced me. Jessi asked and I accepted.

AMANDA: Because you need the extra money to support me.

KYLE [seems to look inward, seeing something only he could see]: Partly, and partly because now is the time to join.

AMANDA [looks confused]: What do you mean?

KYLE [still seeming to look inward and frowns, unsure exactly what the future holds but feeling better Latnok is being restored to what Adam once believed in]: The young people now involved are good people, not like the previous members that wanted to exploit me.

AMANDA [studies him]: How do you know?

KYLE [his gaze clears and he looks directly at her]: I just do.

AMANDA: And if their agenda changes?

KYLE: Jessi and I will stop those changes if they mean to harm anyone.

AMANDA: Just be careful.

KYLE: I'll be more than careful. [He assures her]. So, I guess if we're not going to look at cars we have a while before I take you to NU. What do you want to do?

AMANDA: How about a spur of the moment date?

KYLE [smiles]: Okay, I know just the place.

He takes her to the garden where they had their first kiss. They spend a couple of hours talking about their future.

KYLE: Are you really sure you're okay with me rooming with Declan? Your mom's comment on us not knowing what marriage will really be like unless we actually lived together had a point.

AMANDA: Your mom made a point too. You've barely had a chance to live from being held prisoner all your life. And now you have the added responsibility of me.

KYLE: I like being responsible for you. [She gives him a small smile, pleased at his dedication but her slight twist of her hands shows she's troubled by something]. You're scared.

AMANDA [blinks at his accuracy then bites her lip]: You and Declan, living on your own, it will be like bacheloring it.

KYLE: So, you don't want me to stay with Declan.

AMANDA: No, I do. I mean, I know you want to. I don't want to take that opportunity away from you.

KYLE: But you're worried, [hones in on her wayward feelings], about us not being together as much.

AMANDA: I know I shouldn't—[he takes her hand].

KYLE: Whatever you need, I'll be there for you.

AMANDA: I know you will. [She wonders why she's feeling more possessive of him now that they were married, she didn't feel this intense about him when they were dating. She takes a deep breath, trying to still her fears]. I was thinking if it's okay with Declan, to spend the last weekend of Dawg Daze in the dorm with you.

KYLE: Declan won't mind.

He can still pick up her feelings of anxiety so he suddenly closes his eyes.

AMANDA [watches him]: What are you doing?

KYLE: I'm imagining life without you. [A slight frown of puzzlement crosses her brow but before she can say anything he opens his, voice sounding bleak]. Empty.

AMANDA [leans over and kisses him]: You say the sweetest things.

KYLE [remembers the time she first stayed the night with him in his tub, the day she skipped out on to going back to New York]: I'll be home on the weekends. I can ask Steven and Nicole's permission if you can stay over but this time we'll keep the door unlocked, and open.

He knows he said the right thing again by the way she smiles and kisses him again.

Since NU's orientation day is tomorrow Kyle then takes her over to NU where she'll spend the night. He drives to Montlake Blvd NE and turns off on to Route 520 the Evergreen Point Floating Bridge. The view across the lake is very scenic and beautiful. He turns up 108 Ave NE all the way to Northwest University on NE 55 Street.

Kyle parks the van, opens her door and helps her out before reaching in and getting her overnight bag. Only then does he pause to look around at the campus.

KYLE: It's nice here, a lot smaller than UW.

AMANDA: I like that it's smaller, it feels like home away from home. [They each see Mount Rainer in the distance, only an hour and a half away]. More than nice, beautiful.

KYLE [looks from the mountain and back to her where his gaze lingers]: Very.

She sees his gaze on her and smiles, giving him a long kiss goodbye. He waits until she enters admissions before driving off.

As Amanda settles in one of the guest rooms, she meets another overnight guest.

AMADNA: Hi, I'm Amanda.

GUEST: Serena.

AMANDA: Pleased to meet you. What's your major?

SERENA: Music, mostly vocals. You?

AMANDA: Music too, but mostly piano.

They start unpacking and Amanda notices a silk outfit Serena pulls out from her bag.

AMANDA: That's pretty.

SERENA: Thank you. [She looks hesitant at first then continues on]. It's a belly dance outfit, I love to dance, and it helps me relax.

AMANDA: It does? You're lucky then. Me, I have two left feet.

SERENA: There isn't much to it. The motions are easy and fluid. Actually, I teach belly dance. It's how I'm earning my way to be here.

AMANDA: That's interesting. [They continue to unpack]. I'd be curious to see you dance.

SERENA: You may have to.

AMANDA: Oh?

SERENA: I have vocal tryouts tomorrow and like I said, dancing helps me to relax.

Serena takes her outfit, heads to the washroom to change and when she comes out she begins dancing without music. After she is done Amanda claps.

AMANDA: You are good! It was fluid and graceful like you said. I don't know if I could ever do that.

SERENA: Sure you could. Want to try? [She waves her over and shows Amanda a couple of simple moves]. There, was that so bad?

AMANDA: That was easy.

SERENA: Now combine the two moves together.

AMANDA [not as coordinated this time]: Maybe not so easy.

SERENA: It just takes practice.

AMANDA: Mmm, and lots of lessons.

SERENA [smiles]: The only way to learn.

AMANDA: I don't know, I'm already taking a class, non-college related.

SERENA: Really? What kind?

AMANDA: A self-defense course. I go a once a week.

SERENA: Self-defense, now that's interesting. May I ask why you're taking it?

AMANDA: I had something stolen from me and it was enough of a scare to make me want to gain a sense of security back.

SERENA: I'm sorry to hear that.

Serena shows her some more moves and, by the time they turn in, they have become fast friends.

SERENA: I can't believe you're married. One beer?

AMANDA: My first.

SERENA: What a shocker.

AMANDA: Yeah, it's turned me off completely from drinking the stuff or ever trying it again.

SERENA: I had a whole bottle of wine once and the headache I got after turned me right off wine. During communion I take the grape juice they offer as an alternative now.

AMANDA [laughs]: So we each had a bad turn with liquor. I have to say I'm becoming more interested in the thought of taking a belly dance course. Except, I need to think about it more.

SERENA: Well, when you do decide, there's a spot open Wednesday night. [She reaches for her purse and pulls out a card]. Here's the address, [Amanda gets up from her bed and takes the card].

AMANDA: Thanks.

She's thinking she can use some of the money she's saved from working overtime to pay for a couple of months worth of classes – a fun form of exercise and coordination, plus as a way to surprise Kyle.

Later that Tuesday night, Kyle calls Declan.

KYLE: I need your help.

DECLAN's voice: Name it.

KYLE: Ask your dad about intellectual property.

DECLAN [cut to him, lying in bed holding his cell to his ear]: I can do that, why?

KYLE: Madacorp is putting together the glass shards where Jessi wrote some of the information from my head. They must be nearing completion. We need to stop them if they try to use the information, but I want to stop them legally.

DECLAN: What's the plan?

KYLE: Come with me to Madacorp. Think of it as your first law assignment.

DECLAN: I'm in.

KYLE: Great. See you at orientation.

DECLAN: See you then.

Come morning, Amanda and Serena take a tour of the campus along with other first year freshman students. Amanda is excited to learn she's more than passed basic piano and is bumped to the more advanced levels. She registers for her classes and some of her electives include: Theology of Ministry Essentials; Restoration Theology; Principals of Biblical Interpretation; Survey of Contemporary Theologies; Ecclesiology & Eschatology; Christian Doctrine; Missions Internship including Music Theory and Composition; Music Ministry Internship; First, Second, Third and Fourth Level Piano.

For the final even of the day NU has a candlelight march and prayer service to mark the beginning of the academic year.

After Amanda comes back from her orientation, she heads over to the Trager house. Nicole answers the door.

NICOLE: Hi, Amanda.

AMANDA: Hi, Mrs. Trager. Is Kyle home?

NICOLE: Yes, come on in.

AMANDA: Thanks.

NICOLE: How was orientation?

AMANDA: Great. I was able to get the classes I wanted this semester.

NICOLE: Good.

AMANDA: And I passed, not just the beginner piano but the intermediate course as well. I'm ahead already.

NICOLE: That's wonderful.

AMANDA: The short time I was in New York helped, despite how hard I found it to keep up with all the other students there.

NICOLE: Just think though that if you had stayed how much more you would have learned.

AMANDA: True, but I wasn't ready then, it was too overwhelming.

NICOLE: How do you find NU?

AMANDA: Very homey. I love it. The people there are warm and friendly. I made the right choice.

NICOLE: I'm happy for you.

Amanda smiles and heads to Kyle's room. She finds him engrossed on the computer sitting alongside Jessi.

KYLE: All it needs is one more algorithm and we're done.

JESSI [points to the screen]: Right here.

KYLE: Do you want to finish?

JESSI: Sure. [She takes the keyboard from him and starts typing].

Kyle turns to Amanda and gets up from his chair to greet her.

KYLE: Hi.

AMANDA: Hi. How's it going?

KYLE: We're done the program. When we loaded it at Latnok there were just a couple of more things to tweak. It's virtually impenetrable.

AMANDA: It wasn't before?

KYLE: Not to our satisfaction.

AMANDA: Ah.

JESSI: Done. Take a look.

Kyle gives Amanda a brief smile then heads back to see the screen.

KYLE: Good.

Jessi saves and loads the program on to her laptop then shuts it off and unhooks her computer from Kyle's and then leaves to give them privacy.

AMANDA: So, how was work?

KYLE: I started laying the foundation using the cement truck. It was fun. I would ask how orientation went but I overheard you tell Nicole.

AMANDA: Yeah, I love it there. You should come one day, we could book a room. [She steps closer to him].

KYLE: I'd like that. [He smiles as she caresses his cheek].

AMANDA [drops her hand and suddenly appears nervous]: So, are you looking forward to your orientation?

KYLE: Yes. [He pauses, studying her]. What's wrong?

AMANDA: Oh, I, uh… [she pulls out a sheet of paper from her purse], it's an outline of our marriage course we'll be taking. I found it in the mailbox when I got home.

Kyle takes it from her and speed-reads through it.

AMANDA: It's number three on the list. [She starts speaking very quickly]. You know, I mean, I know it's early and that we planned to wait, but I think I'll look into birth control methods. [And then she really rushes speaking]. Are you looking forward to your orientation? Oh, right, I already asked that. [She starts playing with the strap on her purse].

KYLE [struggles to keep his expression neutral while inside his emotions churn, he has yet to tell her the truth]: Uh, you won't need to, I mean, if we wait, you don't have to look into that now. [She looks relieved and he swallows hard before he too changes the subject], there are a few things I need to discuss with the advisors about my course curriculum. Admissions can't believe I want to do all those majors in such a short time.

AMANDA [glad the awkward topic is over]: I hope you'll be able to get them.

KYLE: I think so, [he glances at the window as it shakes, realizing his emotions, particularly anger, are projecting outward and tries to regain control all without her noticing], most of the courses that won't be offered this term will be available as a lecture. [The window stops shaking but leaves him wondering why he's feeling so angry at this moment]. Jessi's running into the same problem so hopefully we'll be able to work on our own. We may have to take a few tests.

AMANDA [remains unaware of his struggle]: Good. By the way, I'll be working as many hours as I can until Sunday night. It'll help us and it will help Josh. The new girl is working out great, Josh says she's an even harder worker than I am but unfortunately she won't be able to work this weekend, a relative passed away so she'll be attending a funeral.

KYLE: I remember he mentioned it but not that you were working overtime.

AMANDA: Come Monday, I'll be in full swing with my studies.

Kyle leans down and awkwardly kisses her.

AMANDA: Nice. What was that for?

KYLE: For passing into intermediate piano and possibly into advanced.

AMANDA: Thanks. [She kisses him back].

KYLE: What was that for?

AMANDA: For just being you.

He smiles and this time when they kiss their kiss lingers on but as he hugs her to him, his expression changes to one of sadness. Soon, he promises himself, soon he'll tell her.

Just as he packs a bag for his orientation day tomorrow Nicole knocks on his door. He looks up to see her standing in his open doorway.

NICOLE: Excited?

KYLE: Yes. [But he's not smiling; he's too deep in thought]. Nicole, can we talk?

NICOLE: Of course. Is it about Amanda? [Considering she recently left he can tell Nicole thinks and hopes he's reconsidering their marriage].

KYLE: Partly. It's about the dream I had of Cassidy on my camping trip. There was one disturbing recurrence happening throughout the dream.

NICOLE: What is it?

KYLE: Anger, rising anger. Each time Amanda was there in the dream too, it became more intense.

NICOLE: This anger, who was it directed at?

KYLE: Cassidy, what he all did to me and especially Amanda.

NICOLE: That's only natural.

KYLE: But why now? Why do I feel it even stronger now than I did before?

NICOLE: What else is happening in these dreams that cause your anger to escalate?

KYLE: The time Amanda was kidnapped, the time Latnok put a chip in her head, the time Cassidy was stalking Amanda, and the last where he used his and her DNA.

NICOLE: And now that you're married you feel even stronger about it now.

KYLE: Yes.

NICOLE: That too is perfectly natural. She's your wife now and you feel more protective of her.

KYLE [nods]: But the danger's passed.

NICOLE: Mmm, it sounds though that you still fear it hasn't passed.

Her words hit a nerve and strong emotions begin to churn inside him. The window starts to shake. Nicole looks from the window and back to him and sees him struggle for control. He succeeds but the troubled glance he throws her way makes her move forward and rubs his shoulder affectionately.

NICOLE: We'll work on it.

It isn't just fear but anxiety too, to be a good husband. Mrs. Bloom's words still echoing inside his head that he can't and won't always be able to protect Amanda lingers on.

Cut to morning when Kyle parks his van in the student parking lot. Jessi and Lori hop out as he heads over to a booth to pay for a permit for overnight parking. They all have overnight bags and they head over to their respective dorms to sign in before heading to their first orientation event.

Kyle meets up with Declan at Site 33, the new residence hall they'll be staying in located between NE Campus Parkway and Brooklyn Avenue NE.

KYLE: Hey.

DECLAN: Hey.

They sign in and head up to their room.

As soon as they enter, they see on the right two storage units side by side and next to that is a sink. On the left hand side is the door to the bathroom. Further in, they see alongside the left hand wall a wardrobe, a single bed, a dresser, another single bed, and another wardrobe. On the wall opposite, is an open space for a fridge and microwave, a desk, another dresser, and a desk.

DECLAN: So, this is where we'll be staying for the rest of the year. Which bed do you want?

KYLE: I'll take the one by the window, unless you want it.

DECLAN: No, this bed works for me. [He dumps his bag down on the bare mattress; sheets and a blanket are folded and laid on the bottom end].

Kyle puts his bag down on his desk and starts making his bed right away.

DECLAN: You're keen.

Declan watches Kyle for a second, shrugs then dumps his bag on the floor and starts making up his bed. Why not? By tonight he'd likely be too tired to bother with making anything. He plans to meet up with Jackie and hang out at the pub before coming back here.

They leave to go to their first workshop and pick up their Husky cards and U-pass. Kyle then works things out with his advisor. By doing an independent study, he'll design his own program and turn in assignments. The construction and architectural advisors are impressed with his boss' referral and assessment at what he's already accomplished at work. They have him do a few tests and are again amazed at his high intelligence.

Kyle designs his own course curriculum and schedule and some of his electives include: Architecture, Construction Management, Strategic Planning for Critical Infrastructures, Computer Science & Engineering, Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry and Law.

Declan registers for his courses in law, specifically criminal law, defensive tactics, natural hazards & disasters, search & rescue operations, human physiology & adaptation to emotional stress to physics of everyday technology.

Jessi meets with her advisors and takes the needed tests so she can design her own schedule and they too are amazed with her high intelligence. Jessi then designs her own course curriculum. Her majors mostly consists of all the courses Kyle plans to do except in a different order.

Jessi designs her course curriculum and schedule and some of his electives include: Accounting, Business Administration, Management, Economics, Computer Science & Engineering, Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, Law, Mathematics, Chemistry and Physics.

It's only when some of the advisors meet, Steven included that the advisors find out Kyle and Jessi are child prodigy's and that Kyle is Steven's son and Jessi is Steven's foster daughter.

#1 ADVISOR: Where did you find these two, Steven?

STEVEN [skirts around the truth]: Nicole found Kyle and Jessi had some father issues after her mother died so we insisted she stay with us.

Cut to Hillary and Lori where they meet up in their shared dorm room at McMahon, a 13-story high-rise.

LORI [looks around the room which wasn't much to see]: Small.

HILLARY: But adequate. I love the living area, it'll give us more room to hang out in.

LORI: True, let's meet the rest of our roommates.

HILLARY: Nice they gave us sheets and blankets for the night.

LORI: Yeah, I never gave it much thought.

HILLARY: They would have mentioned what all to bring.

They head out and see a few other girls out in the living area. There were two couches, a coffee table and a chair, all which had seen better days.

1st GIRL: Hey. I'm Diane.

2nd GIRL: I'm Marjorie.

3rd GIRL: Crystal.

4th GIRL: Tabitha. [They all look at her]. Go ahead, get the jokes over, yes, my mom loved Bewitched.

They laugh and soon they start talking and gabbing away.

TABITHA: So, what are your majors?

HILLARY: Journalism.

LORI: Music, specifically guitar, with a minor in Psych.

TABITHA: I'm in Drama. Hey, what can I say; the show bewitched me and knew I had to get into the whole drama thing. [More laughter].

CRYSTAL: I'm taking Art.

DIANE: So am I.

MARJORIE: I'm majoring in English, creative writing.

HILLARY: Creative as in script writing? You and Tabby could have it made. [A few chuckle].

Lori and Hillary head to Admissions next and register for their courses.

Hillary's courses include: Broadcasting, Journalism, Digital Arts & Experimental Media, Drama and English. Lori's courses include: Music – guitar and vocal, Psychology, Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences and English.

Lori, Hillary, Declan, Kyle and Jessi all meet up at Red Square where a guide takes them on a tour of the campus. The guide points out Meany Hall, Odegaard Library, Kane Hall, The Suzzallo Library, and Gerberding Hall around the Red Square area then leads them to a bus where they head up Steven's Way. The guide points out several buildings and halls of key interest including the Drumheller Water Fountain.

After the tour, Jessi has her first taste of what dorm life is like at McCarty where she is in a room by herself just like she wanted and finds it strangely alone. She is even gladder she made the decision to stay home. She sets up her laptop even though she is planning on meeting the group at the pub where Mark is Deejaying. She is looking forward to challenging Kyle to another pool game, this time without cheating. He may beat her but it will be fair and square.

Jessi meets up with Kyle inside the bar.

JESSI: Hey, Kyle. Do you want to try a game? I promise, I won't cheat this time.

KYLE: All right. How about in five minutes? I want to say hello to Mark.

Jessi glances over and sees Lori in Mark's arms, giving him a long kiss hello.

MARK [once they break apart]: Nice to see you, too.

LORI: I missed you.

MARK: There's been a lot of work I had to do. Number one was to help your dad prepare for the orientation.

LORI: Forget orientation. I want to hear you.

MARK: Ha, you want to hear your song being played.

LORI: True. I made another one.

MARK: Just one?

LORI: Okay, several, but since you just said you had so much work to do I didn't want to overwhelm you.

MARK: And I'm grateful. What a thoughtful girlfriend I have.

LORI: Mmm, very. [She leans in for another kiss but Kyle catches Mark's eye].

KYLE: Sorry to interrupt. Hey, Mark.

MARK: Hey, Kyle. [They shake hands, but he keeps one hand around Lori's waist]. I'm glad to hear you're joining Latnok, even if it's part time.

KYLE: Thanks, I look forward to hearing about the project you're working on.

MARK [glances at Lori knowing she doesn't like him talking shop]: I'll tell you all about it later.

KYLE [nods]: Later.

Kyle joins Jessi at the pool table, watching as two guys finish their game.

JESSI [to the guy playing]: Mind if we play now?

GUY [glances at her, barely looking Kyle's way]: Why not make it a foursome?

JESSI: You won't be able to beat us.

GUY: Oh, yeah? You're that good?

JESSI: The best.

Kyle gives her a nudge.

JESSI [throws Kyle an annoyed look]: Okay, okay. No showing off, I get it.

The guy finishes playing and walks off. Kyle and Jessi take a couple of sticks and load up the rack.

JESSI: You go first. I owe you one.

KYLE: You do. [He gives her an impish grin and shoots his first shot].

The ball rolls in the pocket and one by one he calls them out and eventually beats the record Sarah once made and still continues to set an even higher record. Jessi is starting to get impatient for her turn. Kyle stops after sinking all the balls.

KYLE: Do you want a turn?

JESSI: You haven't lost yet.

KYLE: No, and I probably won't until I get too tired.

Jessi knew he was right, they could play for days until they exhaust themselves but that would be drawing too much attention, even now a crowd was gathering and watching them, just like last time.

JESSI: Okay, my turn then.

She begins to play and keeps on until she beats his record and goes a little beyond. Cheers from the crowd applaud her win and she smiles in triumph before stopping.

KYLE: My turn.

JESSI: No, I'm tired now. I just wanted to beat you.

She gives him an impish smile and heads over to the bar for some water. He follows and the crowd groans in disappointment.

Kyle takes his water and heads over to Declan sitting at a table close by.

KYLE: Want to play a game while you wait for Jackie?

DECLAN [feels bummed]: Nah, she just texted me, she has a lot of work to catch up on, [Jessi comes over not wanting to interrupt Lori who's very into Mark each time he takes a break from his work to join her], some science experiment she can't leave unattended right now.

By this time a couple of other people have started playing pool now that it was free.

JESSI: I know. She thought she might have to work late. Nate said he'd cover.

DECLAN: Great, she's with Nate.

KYLE: I'm sure she'll be thinking of you.

DECLAN: Yeah.

JESSI: I miss camping.

Both Declan and Kyle glances at her surprised.

KYLE: You're bored already? [She nods].

Mark plays a set of music, which does include Lori's song.

DECLAN [hears it]: Is that a new one?

KYLE: Yes.

DECLAN: She's really good.

JESSI: She's improved a lot. She had me listen to another song she's working on. It's even better.

DECLAN: Good for her.

MARK [from his booth]: Okay all, here's the last song for the night. [A few students moan in disappointment]. Don't despair this next song has flair. [Some students groan at his lame attempt at rhyming].

HILLARY [weaves her way through dancing couples over to their table]: Hey, guys.

KYLE: Hey.

DECLAN: What's up?

HILLARY: Since this place is wrapping up early, a few of us are heading up The Ave to check out if either the Brooklyn Burger & Pub is still open or the Irish Pub. Want to come with?

KYLE: No thanks.

DECLAN: Me either.

HILLARY [appears surprised Declan isn't keen on checking out pubs]: Really?

DECLAN: Yeah, really. Jackie might still be able to get off work so I'll hang out just in case.

HILLARY: A kept man already.

DECLAN: Yeah, right. More like desperate.

HILLARY: Ahh, interesting. So, it's been a while? [She can't help grin at him].

DECLAN: More like after this week she'll be visiting her parents for the next few weeks until the next term begins.

HILLARY: Poor baby. [She sympathizes].

But at the "baby" nickname she gave him in fun just brought home to Kyle how he can't have children and feels a wave of depression hit and glances at the pool table where a couple of guys are wrapping up their game. Jessi glances at him in concern, picking up his mood change. In the background Lori weaves through the crowd towards them, holding Mark's hand and dragging him along with her.

HILLARY: How about you, Jessi?

JESSI: Um, [just then Lori and Mark joins them].

LORI: Coming?

HILLARY: I'm ready.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Go ahead._ [He felt her concern]. _I'll hang with Declan._

JESSI: Okay. [She joins Lori and Hillary and waves goodbye to Kyle and Declan].

Kyle waves back.

DECLAN: You could have gone.

KYLE: No, I didn't feel like it.

DECLAN: Oh?

KYLE [finishes his water as Declan finishes his drink then prepares to leave with everyone else]: You want to go back to the dorm?

DECLAN: Might as well. [He checks his cell but Jackie hasn't texted back to say she's done yet].

Once they enter their hall the resident assistant greets them.

RA: Hey, we're having a get together in the main lounge, want to join us? We have a variety of students here with different majors.

DECLAN: Sure, why not.

He and Kyle join the other residents. It's late when they get back to their room. Declan showers first while Kyle sits looking out the window, watching little rivers of raindrops drizzle down the pane. Declan comes out wearing only pajama bottoms.

DECLAN: Jackie warned me she might have to work so I shouldn't be so bummed.

KYLE [glances his way]: I saw you checked your phone, did she text?

DECLAN: Yeah, we'll see each other tomorrow night.

KYLE: At least you'll get to see her.

DECLAN [smiles broadly]: Yeah, can't wait.

KYLE [goes back to staring out the window, not smiling back, which makes Declan frown in puzzlement]: I have something to tell you.

DECLAN [that doesn't sound good to him]: What?

KYLE [glances back]: When Cassidy took both mine and Amanda's DNA, there's a reason our DNA didn't take. I'm sterile. I can never have children.

DECLAN [looks stunned]: No way.

KYLE [looks back out the window]: I never thought of children in particular before, they were somewhere in the future. Now, it's all I think about.

DECLAN: No freakin' way. I knew something was bothering you, more than the dreams you've had. Man, that sucks. That really sucks.

KYLE: I have to tell Amanda.

DECLAN: Wow, that's…I don't know what more to say.

KYLE: Want to go over the contract I made to present to Emily tomorrow?

DECLAN [blinks]: Now? [Kyle shrugs]. I guess.

His tone sounds hesitant as if unsure he'll be able to concentrate after what Kyle told him. Truth is, he never thought about kids either, much less having any. That was way, way in the future. He had enough trouble planning tomorrow much less a year or two from now.

Scene cuts to Madacorp. Emily is in her office on her computer when her secretary, Janet, buzzes her.

EMILY: Yes?

JANET: Your one o'clock appointment is here.

EMILY: Send them in.

Her door opens and her secretary brings in Declan and Kyle.

EMILY: So, gentlemen, what brings you here?

The secretary closes the door as Emily waves them to a couple of chairs in front of her desk.

DECLAN [pulls out a form from inside his jacket pocket and hands it to her before he sits down]. A certain piece of property.

EMILY [reads it]: That windowpane belongs to Madacorp, even if it's in pieces.

KYLE: But not the information written on it.

DECLAN: The information you and Ballantine coerced and manipulated an innocent girl to steal it for you.

EMILY: Those are serious accusations.

DECLAN: Yes, they are.

EMILY [glances suspiciously at both of them]: Are you threatening me?

DECLAN: Let's just say we can come to some kind of arrangement without dragging this into a big scale lawsuit.

EMILY: And I'm sure you both know that with intellectual property you can't legalize an idea. Two people can have the same idea but implement it differently or very much the same.

DECLAN: True, but considering the information was stolen from someone's head, any idea you or your staff piecing together that window makes it doubtful you or they would have had the same original idea on their own. Therefore, those formulas belong to Kyle.

EMILY: Really? One could argue that he stole it from Zzyzx.

DECLAN: Zzyzx was Adam's creation. It's his legacy that was passed down to Kyle.

EMILY: Funded by Madacorp.

DECLAN: With it's own agenda of keeping a human being prisoner with no life of his own? As a mother, you wouldn't want your child locked up and experimented on, would you?

EMILY [narrows her eyes, this kid knew how to fight back where a person was most vulnerable]: What do you guys want?

DECLAN: Take us to where you're piecing together the window. Give us access to any file and record pertaining to the information that's on that window for the sole purpose of deleting those files and records.

EMILY: You came well-rehearsed and well-prepared.

DECLAN: Yeah, we did.

EMILY: I can't let you have access.

DECLAN: You'll be right beside us watching and monitoring us as we delete only those files. No worries.

EMILY: I can delete them. There's no way I'm trusting you to not plant a virus or delete anything else or even commit to memory other projects we have.

DECLAN: Yeah, well, here's the thing, we don't trust you or believe that you will delete those files. [He nods towards Kyle]. You show Kyle where those files are on your computer and delete them. He'll know if you're being trustworthy.

She looks over at Kyle and sees his unwavering gaze, telling her without words he means business as well.

EMILY: Do you know how hard my people worked on piecing the window together?

DECLAN: Tough.

EMILY [sighs]: Fine.

DECLAN: Oh, we also want any hard copy you have as backup.

EMILY [brings up a file on her computer as Kyle comes around to watch her, to make sure she is complying with their wishes]: Here it is.

She opens the file and he sees it contains pictures of what they have pieced together. Kyle notices they have one small corner left to complete. She deletes it, even from the delete file but he's also monitoring her heart rate and body temperature and anything else she projects on a subconscious level in case she isn't telling the truth.

Declan suggested that he may have to use his telepathic ability as well if she proves she can't be trusted, which is why when he detects a rise in heart rate, and a rise in body temperature that puts a fine shine of sweat beneath her lower lip, he knew there was more than one file she had stored the information. That's when he opened up a mental passageway to read her mind.

EMILY [thinks]: _Keep cool, they're just kids. Except Kyle, he may be the one but he's the one to convince I'm cooperating,_ [her thoughts become disjointed], _as for the Declan kid, amateur. Playing at being a lawyer? Nice try. As long as Kyle doesn't detect the encrypted file, I'm home free._

EMILY: There, it's deleted.

Kyle shakes his head at Declan and Declan hands him a large briefcase. Kyle takes out his laptop and quickly hooks it up to her computer.

EMILY: Hey! [She rises up from her chair to stop him but he's put up a shield to block her and she bumps into it and sinks back down into her chair staring at him openmouthed].

DECLAN: Yeah, we knew you couldn't be trusted. Very disappointing. And here we had, [he pulls out a file from his briefcase], a contract in hopes of actually doing business with you. [He waves it in the air, making a tsking sound with his tongue].

She glares at him, torn between anger and concern. How did Kyle know she deceived them? And how did he block her? In only confirms her suspicions that he and Jessi were the masked crusaders.

EMILY: You have a lot of nerve. I'm calling security,

Kyle was already hacking into her computer, searching for the encrypted file. She reaches for the phone. Declan slaps his hand down hard on the phone, stopping her.

DECLAN: You shouldn't have deceived us.

KYLE: Let her see the contract. She's a smart intelligent woman. She'll see it's in her best interest.

DECLAN: What? No way.

Kyle just looks at him with a do as I say expression and Declan hands her the file, not looking pleased.

Emily takes the file from him, opens it but doesn't start reading, she's too concerned about Kyle searching through her computer. He finds and decrypts the file then deletes it.

KYLE: Done.

He exits without leaving any trace or further disruption until he sees her computer has access to the security cameras. He enters the security footage, finds the lab where her staff is placing the last few pieces together. He deletes all the footage taken over the past few months. She kept the footage as backup too.

KYLE: You have hard copies, pictures stored in a file?

EMILY [thinks]: _Locked tight,_ [and he sees an image of a long row of file cabinets in her mind].

EMILY: Right here. [She stands up, heads to her filing cabinet and pulls out a file then hands it to Kyle].

Kyle frowns as he looks through it. There are several pictures of the pieced window taken over several months. But her filing cabinet wasn't the same set of cabinets she'd been thinking of.

KYLE: This isn't all of it, is it Emily? [Before she can object he gives her a final warning]. I'll know if you're lying.

Emily swallows, feeling suddenly nervous. Kyle's manner isn't threatening but if he was pushed too far and with his ability and powers, did she really want to make him an enemy?

EMILY: The rest is in the basement.

KYLE [suddenly glances at the computer, reaches over and clicks to view what's happening down in the lab, cheers are heard through the computer speakers]: They've finished. Our first stop is there. [He glances at Emily, picks up the phone and holds the receiver out to her]. Tell them not to take any more pictures.

EMILY [sighs, defeated and calls down to the lab]: Derek?

DEREK's voice: We did it!

EMILY: That's great. Hold off on taking pictures. I'm coming down.

DEREK's voice: Will do. [He pauses]. Hey, how did you know?

EMILY: Oh, I knew you were almost done, I just kept checking every now and then.

DEREK's voice [chuckling]: Yeah, I'm relieved it's all done, too. Bring the champagne.

Emily gives a forced chuckle before she hangs up.

EMILY: You know what this is going to do for their morale?

DECLAN [shrugs]: Not our problem. [She glares at him].

KYLE [tries to maintain her morale]: On our way down to the lab have a look at the contract I'm proposing. I think you'll find it will more than compensate for everyone's morale.

She glances his way, wary of why he's being so nice compared to his friend. Was this a game they had planned out, good cop, bad cop? She picks up the file and begins glancing through it. Her eyes widen as she sees the potential Kyle is giving her. He may not be giving her the formulas that were on the glass but with his knowledge and innovational ideas he's proposing, they can raise Madacorp's stock like never before. He does make it clear in the contract that his inventions will be environmentally friendly and will not be used to exploit or harm humans or nature. To work with nature not against it.

EMILY: You've joined Latnok?

KYLE: Part-time, and only as long as they remain true to the vision Latnok originally had, and as long as no one becomes like the old board, with their own agenda. [He looks pointedly at her]. That includes their backers.

EMILY [thinks]: _Point taken._

They reach the lab before she can finish looking through the file.

EMILY: Hello, everyone.

DEREK [smiles broadly]: Emily! We did it! Now that you're here how about standing by the rest and I'll start taking your picture?

EMILY: Ah, not just yet. [She moves closer]. Derek, everyone, I'm sorry to be the bearer of sad news but believe me, you all will be well compensated for all your hard work.

DEREK [frowns and glances with suspicion at the two young men behind her]: What do you mean?

Kyle is taking stock of the staff surrounding the glass, an employee sitting behind a computer, a guard by the door, everyone and everything in the room, including each location of the security cameras.

EMILY: I'm sorry, Derek. But this young man has prior claim to the information. It was his fathers. [She turns to Kyle]. So, what now? Remember, the glass stays here.

Kyle opens his case, takes out a pair of gloves, wipes and a spray bottle with a special cleaning fluid he prepared and starts spraying the glass.

DECLAN [whispers to Emily]: The glass is no problem.

She looks as upset as her staff.

DEREK: Emily! Stop them! They can't—you can't let them do this.

EMILY: Yes, I can.

Kyle starts wiping off the formula that had been so carefully preserved. Other than seeing the fine broken-up glass lines, the glass is as clear before Jessi had written on it.

KYLE [sees how upset and angry Derek is and guesses he worked on piecing the glass the longest]: Are you a scientist, Derek?

DEREK [glares at Kyle, unwilling to answer]: Yes. [Barely a grunt].

KYLE [turns to Emily]: At the end of the contract is a sample of one idea I have. I think Derek will find it interesting.

EMILY [takes a look first but she can't understand the formulas]: Derek, [she motions him over], take a look. Tell me what you think.

Derek looks at the sheet of paper and starts getting excited.

DEREK: This is brilliant, but it's not complete.

EMILY: What is it?

DEREK: A revolutionary power source to fuel a whole city. [He looks at Kyle with a new type of respect]. Was this part of that, [he waves a hand at the glass, or what used to be written on it].

KYLE: No, it's my own calculations.

DEREK [to Emily while looking back at the sheet of paper]: Is he going to work for us?

EMILY [glances once again at the contract]: I need to formalize it with the lawyer first.

DECLAN [leans closer to Kyle]: Dangle a carrot and they fold like a deck of cards.

EMILY [overhears him]: Well, if we're done here, I'll escort you out.

KYLE: Not quite. Can I use your computer one more time?

EMILY: Do I have a choice?

DECLAN: No.

Emily nods for the computer guy to let Kyle access the computer. He doesn't look happy to give up his station. Kyle hooks up his computer, finds the security footage of this lab and deletes the rest of the recordings on piecing together the glass fragments then resets the time to start a few seconds from when he logs off. Derek wanders over and watches and marvels.

DEREK: You said that was your father's work, I mean, all those formulas you just wiped away.

KYLE: He worked hard to obtain it.

DEREK: And you're just as smart if not more?

KYLE: I know a few things.

DEREK: I hope you reconsider working here you're brilliant.

KYLE: Thank you. [He glances over at Emily]. But, we'll see, just one more file to obtain.

Emily looks as if she'd been hoping he had forgotten, but she should have known better. Kyle has the memory better than ten elephants.

EMILY: I'll show you.

Emily has a guard follow them to the basement and has him stand by the door as they enter a file room. Kyle now sees the row of files she had visualized in her mind. She pulls out a thick file. There were lots of pictures and tapes of the security footage in the lab keeping a record of how the staff spent hours piecing the glass shards together. Kyle puts it in his briefcase. He can sense that is the end of all Emily had stored away.

KYLE: Thank you.

EMILY: You strike a hard bargain.

DECLAN: Does he? More than fair to me.

EMILY: You've made your point.

DECLAN: Then we'll be in touch.

EMILY: The guard will show you out.

She heads back to her office to study the contract in more detail and has her secretary call the company's lawyer. Back in Declan's car they both look at each other and do a high five.

DECLAN: We did it.

KYLE: You were great.

DECLAN: My dad gave me a few pointers, how to take charge and never let them see you sweat.

KYLE: It worked.

DECLAN: I am so stoked right now. Let's celebrate.

KYLE [looks at his watch]: I'd love to but I have to get back to work.

DECLAN: Tonight's taken. How's tomorrow night?

KYLE: You got it.

DECLAN: All right. [He starts the car and drives off, both of them pleased with a job well done].

That night Kyle drives Amanda to their marriage course held in the hall area of the church. There were three other couples all in their early or mid-twenties.

MINISTER [walks in]: Welcome, everyone. We'll take a few minutes to get acquainted then start. I'm Father Johnson.

One couple has been married for two years and their names are Jack and Donna. The second couple is names Charlie and Rose and their wedding is in four weeks. The third couple is not yet married either but they are younger, twenty years old and their names are Ron and Tara Cutler.

DONNA: So, Amanda, are you like the other two, about to be married?

AMANDA: Actually, Kyle and I have been married just over a week.

ROSE: That's all? That's not very long. And you're having troubles already? But then who am I to talk? Charlie and I aren't married yet and already we're fighting, have been for months now.

DONNA: Jack and I, after only two years are ready for a divorce.

TARA: Oh, that's so sad. Ron and I can hardly wait to be married. We're so excited.

ROSE: And so in love. [Tara looks crestfallen].

AMANDA: I think it's great, getting married is exciting.

ROSE [cuts in before Tara can]: So, what's the deal with you two? Why are you here?

AMANDA [doesn't care for Rose but tries to be polite]: Since we're only 18 our parent's thought it best if we take a marriage course. We're sincere about making our marriage a success.

TARA: Oh, how romantic.

DONNA: Wait a couple of years.

ROSE: Wait a couple of months. [She and Donna laugh].

Tara and Amanda edge away. They sound too bitter about marriage for their liking.

TARA: My parents only agreed to my getting married if I wait until I'm 21, which will happen next month, so naturally I planned our wedding to be exactly a month later.

AMANDA: Now that's romantic.

TARA: They insisted on this course beforehand though, they said we were too much in love. We need to face reality.

AMANDA: That sounds exactly what my mother told me, and why she wants us to take this course, too.

TARA: We have something in common. [They giggle].

Donna and Rose talk to each other in the background and on hearing Tara and Amanda giggle shake their heads. The guys hang back not saying much.

FATHER JOHNSON: Okay, let's get started.

Ron and Tara take one side of the couch, Amanda and Kyle take the other side of the couch while the other two couples take chairs, a foot apart.

FATHER JOHNSON: No matter the situation you find yourselves in, all couples seem to enter a relationship with certain expectations. What I want you to do for your first assignment is to write down what you want and expect from your partner. Then what needs you have that you feel your partner isn't meeting.

He hands each a clipboard with a writing pad and pen attached.

FATHER JOHNSON: It's funny how in our society we send our kids to school to prepare and teach them so that one day they can get a job and learn to fend for themselves. That all takes training. But yet, when it comes to marriage, there is no real training. With divorce rates on the rise, training how to be the right partner and be the partner your husband or wife longs for is what this course is all about.

Kyle and Amanda smile at each other while Ron and Tare give each other a quick kiss. Donna and Rose roll their eyes.

FATHER JOHNSON: Everyone has expectations. However, unrealistic expectations will end up being direct paths to disappointment and unhappiness in your marriage.

DONNA: I'll say.

JACK: Hey, you're no ray of sunshine, nothing I do is good enough.

FATHER JOHNSON: Okay, one rule I stipulate in this course is no blame, no criticizing.

JACK: That'll be a welcome relief.

FATHER JOHNSON: Uh, huh. No complaining either. We're going to use words like feeling, hopes, wants and needs instead. [He looks sternly at each couple].

Besides Ron and Tara, Amanda and Kyle are more than willing, the other two couples grumble, not looking hopeful of the outcome either way.

FATHER JOHNSON [continues to teach]: Many myths that surround marriage give couple unrealistic expectations…

Meanwhile, Declan heads over to Jackie's place. She opens her door and he sees her wearing a low-cut shiny top, he whistles.

DECLAN: Beautiful.

JACKIE: Thank you. Want to come in for a few minutes?

DECLAN: Love to, but I made reservations. After though, I'd be more than open to that invitation.

She smiles a slow seductive smile.

JACKIE: Count on it.

Declan takes her to a very ritzy high-class restaurant.

DECLAN: How'd you make out at work?

JACKIE: Successful. [She reaches out and caresses his arm]. Thanks for being so understanding. I was looking forward to seeing you last night just as much as you were.

DECLAN: You're worth the wait. [He puts his hand over hers but their eyes say they can't wait to be alone together].

JACKIE: So, how'd you like orientation?

DECLAN: It had its moments. Some ups, some downs.

JACKIE: Downs?

DECLAN: You weren't there. [He grins at her].

JACKIE [smiles back]: Well, I'm here now.

DECLAN [suggestive tone]: I'm definitely up.

Next day is Kyle's first day working at Latnok. Mark is the first to greet him.

MARK: Hey, Kyle.

KYLE: Hi, Mark.

MARK: I know it's been a while since you were last here but I could introduce you around again before I set you up at your own station.

KYLE: Yeah, I'd like to say hello to everyone.

Mark makes the rounds. Starting with Thing1 and Thing2 who were really Dave and Russell. Then Tim, Daphne and several others. Last was Nate.

NATE: So, I hear you gave Madacorp an ultimatum. I'd love to know what you offered them

KYLE: An alternate energy source. If they agree they'll be in touch.

NATE: Good job. So what are you going to work on today? Or do you plan to give all your ideas over to Madacorp?

KYLE: No, I only agreed to work in conjunction with them through Latnok.

NATE: So, if your idea flies, we'd have an even stronger backer sponsoring us.

KYLE: That's the plan. As for what to work on, I'm still deciding.

NATE: I heard you converted your van to a new fuel system. I'd like to take a look.

KYLE: It's out in the parking lot, I'll show you later.

NATE: Congratulations with the help on the security system. It has quite the firewall. You two are hard to beat.

KYLE: Thanks.

As he heads over to his station, Nate goes back to work. Before Kyle can start on anything, Jessi calls him into her office.

JESSI: Well, do you like it here? [But what she really means is how well she's running Latnok].

KYLE: So far, I like it. You're doing a great job, Jessi.

JESSI [smiles, very pleased with her accomplishment here]: Have you decided on a project?

KYLE: I'm torn between several.

JESSI: Do them all.

KYLE: That was easy. I thought it wasn't allowed.

JESSI: I've been here longer so it's allowed. Some are already working on two projects at a time. For you or me, we can handle a lot more.

KYLE: Okay, you're the boss.

JESSI: Yes, I am.

He smiles; picking up easily once again how much she loves being the boss.

That night he and Declan go out to celebrate successfully retrieving all the data Madacorp had on the information.

DECLAN: To a better future. [He holds up his smoothie cup].

KYLE: To the future. [He holds up his smoothie cup and taps it against Declan's cup].

They are at the Rack in the back room.

DECLAN: Not quite the place I had in mind.

KYLE: I'm turned off on the other type of drinks.

DECLAN: Yeah, I would be too.

KYLE: There's an open court we can head to later in the park.

DECLAN: That I'd go for.

They drink a while in silence, comfortable watching people come and go. Josh and Amanda are hard at work out front dealing with a steady stream of customers.

DECLAN: So, you haven't told her yet.

KYLE: No. I'll wait till the weekend after.

DECLAN: Another two weeks? Why so long?

KYLE: Well, this weekend she's busy working overtime here and next weekend is the Labor Day weekend where we're going to have a family outing, Amanda included. I don't want to spoil everyone's good time with sad news. So, the weekend after I figure would be best.

DECLAN: Yeah. I guess no time is really the best time to tell bad news.

KYLE: No.

After their smoothie drinks, they play a game of basketball next to a playground. Kyle pauses, stopping to watch the children play and felt his eyes water. Just as he told Declan, he never thought about children much before.

In his mind, children were the future. A future he'll never have, as he sees one of the children run over the their mother to show her the mud-pie they made. The mud slides through their fingers and drips down their jacket. The mother starts to scold at the mess they made when the child starts to cry. Their mud-pie has disappeared.

DECLAN [looks over and sees the children too and Kyle's reaction]: Kyle, come on, man.

KYLE: Yeah, right. [He turns away just as the mother gives him an odd look and slides her arm protectively around her child].

Kyle can hear her try to explain why the mud-pie disappeared. Declan and Kyle are silent as they resume their game. Declan notices Kyle plays harder than usual, beating him easily. He lets him work it out.

Sunday, Amanda works all day along with Josh. So Kyle, Jessi and Lori hang around the house. Lori is excited because Mark is coming over to help her dad. Even just seeing him for a short time is worth it. Mark and her dad are sitting at the dining room table with a bunch of files and papers spread across.

STEVEN [shows Mark what he wants done next]: Rather than just hardware and software and programming, the department wants me to incorporate a class geared for a wider range of computer users. One for beginners, intermediate and advanced.

Lori comes in and sets a glass of lemonade in front of Mark. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

LORI: Would you like one, dad?

STEVEN: Sure. [He continues]. A lot of freshman this term wants to hone their computer skills as their minor. [Lori leaves to get her dad a drink].

MARK: So, which area would you like my help?

STEVEN: Actually, [Lori comes back in with a drink for her dad but brushes against Mark as she leans across to give her dad the drink], ah, thanks. [He takes it from her, and as she leans back her hand drifts to Mark's neck and starts to gently rub]. I need you for all of them.

MARK: Ah, yeah, that's quite a load.

STEVEN: Bruce seemed interested in training to become a T.A. as well, wasn't he? Would you like to recruit him? We could use the extra help.

MARK [shifts a little in his chair, trying hard not for her dad to see how Lori's gentle rub is affecting him]: Yeah, he's still interested. Since this is my final year, it's a good time as any to train a new T.A.

STEVEN: Great. [He gives a slight frown at Lori]. Thanks, Lori, that'll be all for now.

LORI: Oh, sure, dad.

She gives Mark a quick affectionate tweak and strolls out of the room.

STEVEN [sighs]: I think my office would have had fewer interruptions.

Mark smiles a little nervously. At least Steven wasn't blaming him for Lori's constant hovering. Secretly he's a little thrilled and looks forward to each and every time she "drops" by to play hostess.

Monday, Amanda starts NU and Josh goes back to high school. He meets up with Andy.

The moment Josh sees Andy at school he calls out to her.

JOSH: Andy!

ANDY [comes over to him and give him a big hug]: Hello, boyfriend, whom I haven't seen in like forever.

JOSH: It does feel like forever. [He gives her a big hug back].

They hold hands as they walk inside the school.

JOSH: Just think, we're seniors now.

ANDY: Yep. Just think of the junior who'll be looking up to us as examples.

JOSH: Forget them. I'm just glad this will be my last year I'll have to slave away studying.

ANDY: Right, just in time to slave away at college right after. Which by the way, I'm not going to UW.

JOSH: You're not? Since when?

ANDY: Since I read some of those books Kyle had won. I'm looking into a private school in holistic health. There's also this farm down south I'd like to check out. It's like a holistic retreat.

JOSH: My brother created a monster.

ANDY: You know what I did these past two weeks, other than pining over you?

JOSH: I shudder to think.

ANDY: Detoxing, going 100% raw.

JOSH: One hundred percent? Isn't that a little drastic?

ANDY: I don't plan on ever, ever getting cancer again. Ever. I won't ever submit to high radiation x-rays that cause cancer either. I found the truth.

JOSH: The truth? You're not going all religious on me, are you?

ANDY: Just wait till I treat you to your first raw meal.

JOSH: Been there, done that with Kyle. No thanks.

ANDY: And what makes you think I'm giving you a choice?

JOSH: Ah, free country?

ANDY: Darn, you're right. I just remembered one of those books said not to push. But Josh, I hate to see you unhealthy.

JOSH: I'll come to it on my own. Later, way later.

ANDY [heaves a big sigh]: I just want you around for a long time, healthy, strong…

JOSH: Yeah, yeah. Nag on.

She gives him a loud smack of a kiss on his cheek.

ANDY: A loving nag.

JOSH: Oh, boy. I'm in trouble.

ANDY: Only if you don't eat right.

JOSH: Here we go again.

Andy just smiles.

Monday night, Amanda comes over to hear Kyle and Josh, not so much arguing as talking loud. Or rather, Josh was talking in a loud voice.

KYLE: She asked to read them Josh. You're free to read them, too.

JOSH: Yeah, I don't want to read them. Well, some of them, maybe. But you turned my girl into a freakin' purist.

KYLE: She decided that on her own.

JOSH: After she read those books.

KYLE: Then why are you blaming me?

JOSH: They're your books!

AMANDA [aside to Lori as she enters the kitchen, giving Kyle a brief nod hello]: What's going on?

LORI [whispers]: Andy's become a raw foodist, one hundred percent raw. At least she has for the past two weeks.

AMANDA: That's amazing. I may be eating more vegetables and fruits in their raw state but I still like some cooked.

LORI: I don't think I could go 100% either.

KYLE: Besides, I thought you decided to study alternative medicine as well as modern medicine.

JOSH: Yeah, well I am, but…

KYLE: But what?

JOSH: It kind of came as a shock, that's all.

KYLE [turns to Amanda]: Hi. Ready?

AMANDA: Ready.

LORI: For what?

AMANDA: Kyle is going to teach me how to drive a standard.

LORI: Good luck.

Kyle drives them to an empty school lot to begin teaching her.

KYLE: First, its all about the feel and getting used to using the clutch. When you step on the clutch—

AMANDA: Where is it?

KYLE: The far left. See the three pedals?

AMANDA: I see them. [She taps her foot on the far left one]. This one?

KYLE: That's the one. When you step on the clutch it disconnects the engine from the wheels.

AMANDA: Oh, oh. Did I do that by touching it?

KYLE: No, you have to press down harder in order to disconnect.

AMANDA: That's a relief.

KYLE: Just relax. We're not going to drive it right now. I just want you to get a feel for it. So, after you step on the clutch and it disconnects the engine, it allows the engine to continue running while you change gears, or while the car is stopped. [She's listening intently]. The gears allow the engine to run efficiently at different speeds. When you used to drive an automatic you could feel the car automatically change gears as it accelerated, couldn't you?

AMANDA: Yes, I could.

KYLE: Well, in a manual, changing gears is your responsibility. The speeds of when to change gears vary. When the car's RPM's gets up to around three thousand or when it just _feels_ like it's time to change gears, [at this her eyes widen and a look of not knowing what in the world he is talking about crosses her face], the RPM's is that gage over there [he points to it].

AMANDA: Change gears every three 'thou', got it.

KYLE: Start by applying your right foot to the brake pedal and practice getting a feel of the clutch pedal by pushing it in and out with your left foot.

AMANDA: Without starting it first?

KYLE: Definitely without starting it first.

AMANDA: Okay, that sounds easy enough.

She begins pushing the clutch in with her left foot.

KYLE [begins to explain the shift pattern as his van is old and the gear pattern has worn off]: See the shift pattern shown on top of the shift knob?

AMANDA [squints]: Barely.

KYLE: Sorry, I didn't get a chance to repaint the knob, but I did make a drawing. [He pulls out a slip of paper showing where the gears were]. It's like the letter H. Neutral is located in the middle where the crossbar of the H is. When the transmission is in neutral, you should be able to move the gearshift lever to the left and to the right. First gear is usually located by pushing the gearshift lever forward.

Over the next three nights, Kyle teaches her and by Thursday, Amanda can finally shift more easily without grinding the gears or stalling out. It's also on Thursday during the day where Kyle and Declan meet with Emily in her office to sign the contract.

EMILY [stands up and shakes Kyle's hand]: Welcome to Madacorp, Kyle.

KYLE [shakes her hand]: In conjunction with Latnok.

EMILY: Of course. I look forward to any all projects you and Latnok will have to offer.

She buzzes her secretary, Janet.

EMILY: Janet, you can send in Derek now. [She releases the intercom button]. Derek's been looking forward to seeing the rest of your formula.

KYLE: I'd be glad to show him. I have a few minutes.

The office door opens and Janet escorts Derek in. He comes over, hand outstretched.

DEREK: Good to see you, Kyle.

KYLE [shakes his hand]: Good to see you. Here, [he hands him a paper where the full equations of his formula is typed on, plus a read only disk]. I'd love to see your progress from time to time.

DEREK: You will, you will. [He eagerly takes another look at the formula and whistles]. This is outstanding. Thank you.

EMILY: There will be a lot of red tape to go through before we can implement this new fuel source.

DEREK [barely listening]: Yes, yes, of course. [He waves a hand]. Are you coming down to the lab now?

KYLE: Yes, I'd like that. [He nods to Emily and follows Derek out the door].

DECLAN [left behind, suddenly feels out of place]: Well, I'll leave you to your red tape.

EMILY [smiles ruefully]: It's Kyle I look forward to doing business with.

DECLAN: No doubt. [He heads out the door, rushing to catch up with Kyle and Derek].

After Kyle explains the formula to Derek and the rest of the science team, he and Declan leave them to begin the project and exit Madacorp. They hop inside Declan's car.

KYLE [glances through the terms of the contract even though he knows it by heart, Emily agreed with everything, he only hopes their partnership, along with Latnok proves fruitful and free of exploitation]: I have a contract with Madacorp.

DECLAN [grins]: Poetic justice, man. They tried to kill you, now it's payback.

KYLE: I don't look at it that way.

DECLAN: Maybe not, but I sure do. I like it. Payback in the best possible way, of course.

KYLE [only now does he grin]: Of course.

It's Friday night, Sep 3rd and Kyle and Amanda head to their second week of their marriage course. Its on finances and keeping to a budget.

FATHER JOHNSON: Since money often is not discussed during courtship, many partners do not find out until after marriage how different their family financial rules are from one another. The most important skills in dealing with financial issues are clear communication and non-judgmental listening. There is less argument in marriages where both spouses share in the financial decision making and where they openly communicate about their financial situation. It will take time, practice, and patience to be comfortable with new ways of handling money. You may want to plan a time to meet together each month and decide as a team how you are going to handle your money.

KYLE [aside to Amanda]: Sometime near the end of this month we should open a joint account so I can deposit a monthly living expense for you. [She still doesn't look happy her mom is making him responsible for her so he says something of what he learnt so far in this course]. It makes me feel like a husband already, in a good way.

She smiles at him. He then lists and shows Amanda his earnings and expenses. Her eyes widen as she sees how much he really earns and how much more he'll be giving her a month. She also doesn't feel as guilty about wanting to take the belly dance course.

AMANDA [whispers]: Kyle that's a couple hundred more than what my mom gives me.

KYLE: That's all I can manage.

AMANDA: No, I think it's great, wonderful. Thank you.

KYLE: I'll be getting a 10k advance from Madacorp in another month for the formula I gave them.

AMANDA: Wow, that's pretty good.

KYLE: According to Emily, that's peanuts. Twice a year I'll get 25k from them. Depending how it sells I may get more. For the rest, I told her to set up a science fund in Adam's name towards scholarships for smart but less fortunate young students needing to enter university. Then arrange for another portion to go to Latnok, as long as they adhere to their original mission statement.

AMANDA: To Latnok?

KYLE: I wanted to honor Adam, what he stood for and believed in.

She is about to say how wonderfully forgiving he is when something about it didn't feel right.

AMANDA: How many in sales is that formula worth? [Kyle writes down a number and shows it to her, her eyes widen in shock and the words of her mother suddenly come to mind, of earnings being fifty fifty]. Kyle, this is over twice the amount we won. You and Declan planned this?

KYLE: Jessi knew, too. In fact, it was one of my first administration assignments for Latnok.

AMANDA: Oh. It seemed as though you earned this for yourself.

KYLE: Partly. That's why I'm getting so much twice a year. Madacorp is one of Latnok's backers but they took an economic down turn. This will bring them back up.

AMANDA: That's pretty high numbers.

KYLE: Yeah, no wonder the old Latnok members could do what they've done. Jessi and I closed off contact with the more unfavorable backers, the ones that wanted to exploit us; they were arrested along with the others that time.

She feels a little better but is still uncertain about him working for Latnok, besides feeling somewhat left out of the loop. Trust him though; he picks up on her feelings of unease.

KYLE: Things have changed. I wouldn't deal with them if they hadn't.

AMANDA: I know, it's just…you and Declan, off on one of your forays.

KYLE: Yeah, it did feel like old times—[he breaks off, realizing that's what concerns her most, he and Declan putting themselves in danger]. We weren't in danger.

AMANDA: You could have been.

KYLE: Foss wasn't even there. If it had been dangerous I would have had him standing by—[by the look on her face she isn't reassured, far from it].

AMANDA: You tell him things you don't tell me about, do you? Oh, I'll know about it, eventually. Right?

By the look on his face she can tell there is something more he hasn't told her that he's already told Declan.

AMANDA: Oh, my God. [Her voice starts to rise]. There is more you haven't told me!

KYLE: I was, I am going to tell you.

AMANDA: When? [Her raised voice drew the attention of the other couples].

KYLE: The weekend after Labor Day.

AMANDA [lowers her voice]: No, you can tell me when we get home, tonight.

She turns aside, the subject closed for now. She didn't want to create a scene. Kyle bites his lip. It looked like this was the best time to tell her the sad news about him after all.

End chapter.


	4. S04 E04 A Sign Of Things To Come

Kyle XY S04 E04

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, my cat got really sick so I had to put him down **** right on Valentine's Day. A sad day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Additional: Thank you "A" for your encouraging words and thanks to all who take the time to read (and review!)...**

**A Sign [of things] To Come**

It looked like this was the best time to tell her the sad news about him after all…

As Kyle drives them home, he walks her to the door. They are both silent as they enter her house. They remain silent even as they take off their coats and hang them up. Amanda sits on the couch and Kyle comes over to sit next to her. She looks at him expectantly.

KYLE: You remember graduation day when we found out that Cassidy took our DNA?

AMANDA [swallows]: I'm trying to forget.

KYLE [glances sadly away then back again]: There's a reason why yours and my DNA didn't take.

AMANDA [fears the answer]: Why?

KYLE: I'm, [he pauses], I'm not able to have children.

AMANDA [blinks in shock]: What?

KYLE: I'm sterile.

Her vision narrows and it feels like all the air has been sucked from her lungs. He sees her sway and grabs her hand. She gasps in much needed air.

AMANDA: No. [She shakes her head]. You can't be. They didn't have you for very long like they did me on prom night. They could have made a mistake.

KYLE: There's no mistake.

AMANDA: You got tested? How? When?

KYLE: No, I just know.

AMANDA: But, their test could be wrong. And if you never got tested…it's wrong. You can't be. You're perfect.

KYLE [frowns, thinking he's far from perfect]: I'm not.

AMANDA: You, I…we planned…no, the test is wrong. We can have children some day. [But she puts a hand to her mouth as grief and the loss of what this meant for them takes hold and tears roll down her cheeks]. It's wrong. [As if her insisting the test was would make it so].

It becomes more heart-breaking when she sees unshed tears gather in Kyle's eyes as he struggles to contain his own feelings of loss.

AMANDA: Oh, God. No.

Needing solace they both reach for the other and embrace, holding tight.

AMANDA [broken whispers]: It's not true, [but knowing it is true, horribly true], it's not true.

KYLE: I'm sorry, [feeling helpless].

AMANDA [leans back]: For what? [Thinking he's sorry for not telling or sharing the news with her sooner].

KYLE: Because I can't, I can never give you children.

AMANDA: God, Kyle, that's not your fault. I wish you told me sooner, I could have shared this with you, shared this…[tries to talk past a lump of sadness], burden.

KYLE: With all that happened that day it wasn't the right time.

AMANDA: I should have known. [All this time he's been grieving alone then she realizes that maybe he hasn't]. Who else knows?

KYLE: Jessi knew that night before I did. She had read the results before handing it to me.

AMANDA: Jessi.

KYLE: And Declan. But I told him just the other night. The rest of my family doesn't know though. [She stares at him, numb with shock]. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

AMANDA: I wanted a boy, like you.

KYLE [swallows hard]: I wanted a girl, like you.

AMANDA: Kyle…[another heartbroken sob and he takes her in his arms again].

They rock back and forth, sharing their grief.

AMANDA: I can't believe it. Not ever?

Kyle is too choked up to say anything which only makes her hold him closer.

AMANDA: It's not fair. So…not…fair. God, why did the only time my DNA mingle successfully was with Cassi—[she abruptly breaks apart from him and holds a hand once again to her mouth, suddenly feeling nauseous]. I think I'm going to be sick. [She rushes from the room].

Kyle follows and waits outside the bathroom door. She comes out and upon seeing him, steps into his arms.

AMANDA: It's so not fair. [She gives a broken sigh].

He holds on to her.

AMANDA: Anything else I should know about?

KYLE [narrative]: All I could think of at that moment was the one secret I've kept from everyone. That I was a direct clone of Adam.

His hesitation is all it takes for her to sense there is more and she stiffens, closing her eyes briefly as if to brace herself for even more bad news.

AMANDA [leans back to study him]: There _is_ more, isn't there?

KYLE [narrative]: Adam's words rang in my head…

ADAM's voice: …they were more than subjects to me. They were my sons, like you are. But with them I used Grace Kingsley's DNA. But she changed; she became bitter, colder, and more ruthless. I couldn't bring myself to use her DNA anymore, so your DNA is a direct clone from mine.

Amanda frowns, not liking his silence. It makes her worry grow with each passing second.

ADAM's voice: I didn't tell anyone, not even Foss. But cloning you the way I did could have possible repercussions: cellular deterioration for one, organ failure for another. Tell no one. The ethical ramifications alone would be astronomical. Another burden for you to carry. For that, I'm sorry.

KYLE [narrative]: Tell no one, he said, and I haven't yet, mostly because of the threat Latnok once posed. But the feeling there was a threat remained, or why else would I be having the nightmares?

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE: I, [Adam's warning kept ringing inside his head], I can't tell you.

AMANDA [frown deepens]: Can't? Why not?

KYLE: I can't say.

AMANDA: Kyle, you know I'll worry more.

KYLE: I know, but I can't.

AMANDA [steps out of his embrace]: You need to tell me. If there's one thing I've learned in my self-defense class is to be prepared.

KYLE [narrative]: By lying I could have reassured her there was nothing else she should know about but my need not to lie has now risked exposing the very thing I needed to keep secret, that I was a clone. Tell no one, Adam said. The words of Foss on prom night came back to me.

FOSS' voice: You should always worry.

KYLE [narrative]: My nightmares alone wasn't a strong indication of danger, but the mystery of who sent Jessi an email telling her she was unfit to manage was still unsolved. But wasn't keeping silent about Cassidy not being my half brother a lie, too? If ever I needed a premonition of what the future held now was the time.

He closes his eyes and concentrates. There must be a reason for keeping the secret of being cloned.

AMANDA [sees his eyes close]: Kyle? Are you shutting me out?

KYLE [eyes remain shut]: No. I'm trying to foresee the future. I'm trying to answer a question in my head.

AMANDA: What question could you have, except choosing not to tell me because you think keeping silent would protect me?

KYLE: Yes, and me.

He concentrates harder until gradually it was more than a feeling of danger it was a premonition.

KYLE [narrative]: With Cassidy calling his mother, Grace Kingsley, a battleaxe and mommy dearest along with Adam's assessment that she was bitter, cold and ruthless, led me to believe that if she ever found out that Adam did not use her DNA, that I was a clone, she would be more than angry for having been duped. She would believe I was flawed, a failed experiment. She would want to terminate me.

He opens his eyes and sees Amanda watching him, worry lines creasing her forehead.

KYLE: They, as in Grace Kingsley, and the other Latnok members who had wanted to use and exploit me, would consider me flawed. They would want to terminate me.

AMANDA: Flawed? In what way? [He gives a slight shrug]. Because you can't have children?

KYLE: It was a very strong feeling. [He skirts around the truth in the only way he knew how].

Amanda shakes her head and goes back to hugging him close.

AMANDA: You know, I never thought I would hate anyone as much as I hate those people who have done and may continue to do to you.

He tightens his hold, hating what this is doing to her, how it's making her feel.

AMANDA: Stay with me?

KYLE: Yes.

Opening credits.

Cut to the Trager house where Steven and Nicole have a glass of wine before bed. Nicole peeks out the side window.

NICOLE: His van's still parked at Amanda's. I should phone. It's nearing midnight.

STEVEN: They could be doing homework. [She looks like she doesn't buy his explanation, and even he doesn't believe it either]. Yeah, probably not.

Cut to Kyle, sleeping with Amanda in her bed, arms around each other. Though half asleep, he hears his cell phone ring from downstairs. He wakes up, his movement causing Amanda to shift and mumble.

AMANDA [sounds groggy]: Mmm?

KYLE: My cell is ringing.

He concentrates, mentally picturing where he left his phone in his coat pocket. From downstairs his cell phone, as if from an unseen hand, is pulled from the pocket, is lifted in the air to float up the staircase and all the way into Amanda's bedroom.

Amanda blinks as she sees a glowing object float across the room and into Kyle's hand. Kyle looks to see who called.

KYLE [tells her]: Nicole called. [He calls Nicole back]. Nicole?

NICOLE's voice: Kyle, is everything okay? I saw your van still parked in front of Amanda's.

KYLE: Not really. I'm going to spend the night.

Cut to her as she glances at Steven with concern. They are both in the kitchen preparing to head upstairs to bed. She holds the phone so that Steven can listen in, too.

NICOLE: I don't think that's a good idea. I know you're married now but you said you were going to treat the next year as if you were engaged.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I know I did but something's come up. I'll explain tomorrow. Nothing will happen, I promise.

NICOLE's voice: I don't know if that's wise.

KYLE: I'm sorry, Nicole. I need to stay with her.

NICOLE's voice [still fishing for an answer that will ease her mind, not that anything will since she's now more worried than ever]: What happened? Is she all right?

KYLE: Some sad news I had to tell her, the same news I'll tell you about tomorrow.

NICOLE [cut back to her]: Well, if you really need to be with her, why doesn't she come here and spend the night, in Lori's room?

KYLE's voice: She needs me with her, as do I.

NICOLE [pinches her nose and sighs, not liking the implications]: With your door open, wide open, then.

KYLE [cut back to him]: All right. [He clicks off].

Cut back to Nicole as she frowns with worry.

NICOLE: I don't like this, Steven. I, I feel left out the loop already.

STEVEN: Nicole, [he rubs her shoulder affectionately], he said was going to tell us. Obviously it was important to tell Amanda first.

NICOLE: I don't feel comfortable with—

STEVEN: What, their marriage? [She nods her head]. Like it or not, they are. At least he's holding to his promise. That's all we can hope for.

Upstairs, Josh is secretly emailing Andy on his computer.

JOSH [types]: I miss you, girlfriend.

ANDY [types back with AJ as her handle]: We're taking a big risk, boyfriend. If our parents catch us communicating in any way outside of school we're history.

JOSH [types]: I know, but I can't wait until the day after tomorrow. [He checks his clock, it reads 1am]. Make that tomorrow after all.

ANDY [types back]: Yeah, we'll see each other, at our respective family picnics. Be thankful they are allowing us to be together then.

JOSH [types]: Oh, I am thankful. But just being in contact with you makes the night less lonely.

ANDY [types back]: Same here. Oh, oh. I hear a noise. Signing off now.

JOSH [types]: Later, xxx's.

ANDY [types back a final time one whole line]: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx's.

Josh smiles, her way of making out with him without actually making out. He signs off too and heaves a big sigh. The xxx's only reminded him of missing the physical contact with her even more. But then he hears noises from downstairs, like voices.

Steven and Nicole stay up until Kyle and Amanda come over. It's close to 1 a.m. when they do arrive, along with Lori who is coming home from work.

LORI [whispers to them as they head inside the house]: Hey, you two. [She notices Amanda's overnight bag]. Secret rendezvous? [Just then her parents enter the hallway]. Guess not anymore.

AMANDA: They know.

LORI: Of course they would.

NICOLE: Hi, Lori. How was work?

LORI: Great, the crowd loved me.

NICOLE: You're getting popular.

LORI [pleased with her growing fame as a guitar singer in a lounge]: I am. I even signed an autograph or two tonight.

KYLE: That's great, Lori.

NICOLE [gives her a hug and a kiss]: I'm proud of you.

STEVEN [gives her a hug as well]: So am I.

Josh heads to the landing and hears Lori come home. His parents are still up as well, along with Kyle. Even Amanda is over. What gives? He heads downstairs.

JOSH: Hey, what's everyone doing up?

STEVEN [looks up along with everyone else]: I could ask you the same thing.

JOSH: I heard voices.

JESSI [comes out of her room in time to hear everyone]: I did, too.

JOSH: The gang's all here.

Kyle glances at Amanda and she gives him a slight nod.

KYLE: Then this would be a good time to tell you all. [He takes Amanda's hand in his and she gives him a comforting squeeze].

LORI [sees their hands and jumps to the wrong conclusion]: You did it?

KYLE: Did what?

NICOLE [catches her meaning]: No, they didn't.

LORI: I meant as a married couple, decide to live together now.

NICOLE: Of course you did.

KYLE [answers Lori to both her implications]: No.

NICOLE: Let's get more comfortable. [She indicates a nod to the kitchen]. Kyle has some news to tell us.

They head to the kitchen while Kyle takes Amanda's bag and takes it to his room. When he comes back the family is seated around the kitchen table. He sits beside Amanda and she slips her hand in his.

KYLE [begins]: You know the night of Preston's party? [They nod]. Well, there's a reason why Amanda's and my DNA didn't take…[he tells them the rest].

LORI [puts a hand over her mouth]: You can't have children?

NICOLE: And you think this person, Grace, would terminate you just for that reason alone?

KYLE: The feeling I had was strong.

NICOLE: I'm so sorry, Kyle.

JOSH: Man, that sucks. I'm sorry, bro.

Kyle nods.

STEVEN [reaches over and lays a hand on his shoulder in a rubbing motion]: I'm sorry, too.

It's very late when they all say goodnight and head to bed. Nicole hugs him.

NICOLE: Goodnight.

KYLE: Goodnight.

NICOLE [gives Amanda a hug]: Goodnight.

AMANDA: Thanks for letting me stay, and being so understanding.

Nicole just rubs her back, smiles at her and then follows Steven upstairs as Kyle and Amanda head to his room.

Up in the master bedroom as Nicole and Steven lie in bed, now knowing Kyle can't have children.

NICOLE: I just had a horrible thought.

STEVEN: What's that?

NICOLE: The fear of pregnancy is gone, they could be free to…you know.

STEVEN [he gets she means sex]: Oh, thanks, hon. Now you've got me worried.

Nicole bites her lip, worry and sorrow intermingling.

Back downstairs in Kyle's room, Kyle starts to set up the bed he made.

AMANDA: It's late; you don't have to go to the trouble of setting that up for me.

KYLE: You won't mind the tub?

AMANDA: I didn't before.

KYLE: Okay.

After an awkward glance, Kyle shuts the door and each turn around to change into their nightclothes. A feeling of déjà vu comes over them. They turn back and smile. He takes her hand as she steps in the tub and then he steps in as well. They lie back, snuggling close together.

Kyle, remembering to keep the door open but not wanting to get up again, opens the door with his mind.

AMANDA: Mm, your gift sure comes in handy. [He smiles down at her]. Except, you didn't have a shirt on the last time we shared your tub.

He smiles even more and sits up, quickly takes his shirt off and lies back down, but as he does so, she shifts over to make room but ends up hitting her elbow on the side of the tub hurting her funny bone. Tear spring to her eyes and she hisses.

KYLE: Are you all right? [He takes her elbow in his hand and concentrates].

Soon the pain passes and she smiles in relief.

AMANDA: Thank you.

He lies next to her and yet again as she starts to lie back too she slips on the porcelain and almost knocks her head. It's only Kyle's quick reflexes that prevent her from further injury. Amanda heaves a sigh, not fining the tub as comfortable as last time.

KYLE [gets out of the tub and takes her hand]: Here, [he gives a tug to help her out].

Before she has time to make a move to help him, he lifts and places his tub to one side of the room and sets up the bed, like he had originally intended to do.

AMANDA: I didn't mean for you to go to all this trouble.

KYLE: It's no trouble. I want you to be comfortable.

She helps him place a sheet on the mattress then a blanket before he attaches the sides. The sides she notices are padded. They step inside the bed and lie down. Amanda finds it much more comfortable and a lot more roomy than the tub, even if having sides still felt strange.

AMANDA: This is nice. [She turns to him and rises up on her elbow to look at him].

KYLE: You like it?

AMANDA [stretches her legs and then hooks one leg over his]: Much.

Kyle feels the caress of her leg over his which heightens his awareness of her and with breath held expectantly as she dips her head closer to his, leaning in for a kiss. He moves his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her head, his lips meeting hers, tugging to deepen their kiss.

AMANDA [lifts her head for a moment, breath erratic]: Much, much better.

They smile but Kyle pauses before they resume kissing. His hearing picks up the sound of footsteps coming downstairs.

AMANDA: What's wrong?

KYLE: Nicole's coming.

AMANDA [leans up and looks toward the door and shortly she hears the sound of footsteps. The footsteps pause before they reach Kyle's open doorway and then the sound of her footsteps trail away. They look back at each other.

KYLE: I think she just came to make sure the door was open.

Amanda nods and lays her head down on his chest.

AMANDA: Mmm. [She wraps an arm around him, loving the feel of him beneath her cheek as she lays her head on his chest. By unspoken agreement they don't resume any more heated kisses and instead snuggle for a more sedate physical contact].

He kisses her forehead and closes his eyes. Soon they are fast asleep. Morning shines through the window and Kyle wakes up to see Amanda gazing at him.

KYLE: How long were you awake?

AMANDA: Not long. [She leans over and kisses him]. I could get used to this, waking up beside you.

KYLE: Me too.

A few more kisses before the banked passion of last night heats up again and their next kiss deepens even more. They are both focused on each other to hear sounds of the family out in the kitchen making breakfast. That's when Nicole comes in to check on them and still sees the door open like she checked on last night, just as they promised it would be. She gives a discreet knock before glancing in.

NICOLE: Oh! [She sees them kissing]. Sorry, uh, breakfast will soon be ready.

They break apart.

KYLE: Thanks, Nicole.

Nicole nods and exits just as fast as they broke apart. Kyle and Amanda give each other sheepish smiles and start getting up. After a hurried breakfast, Kyle heads off to work with Jessi at Latnok. Amanda, still in pajamas and a housecoat, says goodbye to him on his way out the door.

AMANDA: I'll see you after work.

KYLE: See you.

A brief pause as he cups the lower back of her head and leans over to kiss her, a chaste one compared to the one they had when Nicole walked in on them. However, he uses a mental projection to deepen the kiss. She gives a soft gasp as he lets her go. Her hand reaches up to touch her lips.

KYLE: Love you. [He smiles a slow smile].

AMANDA [full of tingles, can only nod]: Same.

He leaves. She keeps staring at the closed door with fingers on her lips.

AMANDA [murmurs]: Not fair.

Josh comes by on his way out the door to head off to work.

JOSH: What isn't? [He sees she's still in her pajamas]. You're right, it's not. You get to laze the day away and I have to slave away at work. Wanna trade?

AMANDA [not paying attention]: What? Oh, [she sees he's ready to leave, too], have a good day at work, Josh.

She smiles at him and turns to go back to Kyle's room.

JOSH [frowns]: Not likely, I did say slave.

He shakes his head. She's long gone, not having heard him. Just as Josh heads out the door he hears Amanda start to play a song on her keyboard, the one Kyle gave her for her birthday a few months back. Amanda continues to play throughout the morning. Lori peeks in, still in her pajamas, and waits until Amanda finishes her song.

LORI: Hey.

AMANDA [turns from her keyboard, hooked to Kyle's computer]: Hi. Good morning.

LORI [yawns]: Actually, it's almost noon.

AMANDA [checks the clock on Kyle's nightstand]: So it is. Time ceases to exist when I play.

LORI [heads over to stand next to Kyle's desk and notices the text books lying there]: You brought your homework?

AMANDA: Yeah, there's a lot to do. If you thought high school was bad, wait until you start college. The homework never ends.

LORI [grimaces as she looks through her books]: Expository Writing, oh, hey, General Psychology, that looks interesting. [She sees another]. Yech, Business Math? [Amanda smiles]. What's OT?

AMANDA: Old Testament, its history and literature.

LORI: Oh, bible stuff. [She sees a few more books on bible stuff like: Philosophy of Religion, Introduction to World Religions, Church and Contemporary Christian Issues, and Introduction to Logic]. There's quite a lot on church or bible stuff or religiony stuff. [She sets the books back down, not in the least interested].

AMANDA: Yep, there is. These you might like. [She turns to pick up several more books on the other side of the desk].

LORI: There's more?

AMANDA: I have a pretty full course load. But these are on music. Composition, [she holds up one book], Music Theory, [holds up another], Written Theory, [holds it up].

LORI: Oh, [she looks closer], may I? [She reaches out to take the Written Theory book].

AMANDA: Sure.

LORI [flips through it]: Now this is more interesting and all what I'll be taking.

AMANDA: I love playing the classics, but what I'm weak on, is coming up with composing my own tunes and melody. How do you do it?

LORI [gives a small shrug then thinks for a moment]: I start with the lyrics. The words seem to have their own cadence and rhythm and then I go from there.

AMANDA: Show me?

LORI: I'll go get my guitar. [She hands back the book and leaves to get her guitar].

They spend the next hour playing together. Nicole comes in.

NICOLE: You two sound good.

AMANDA: She's teaching me how to compose.

LORI: She's teaching me some new chords.

NICOLE: Well, it sounds very good. Want to break for lunch?

LORI: I'm famished. [Her stomach growls in agreement].

NICOLE: You haven't had breakfast yet, no wonder.

LORI: I get first dibs for the shower.

NICOLE: Shouldn't you let Amanda go first? She is a guest.

LORI: Nah, she's family now.

Lori grins at Amanda and they suddenly both try to beat each other to the bathroom.

NICOLE [calls after them]: I'll have it ready for you!

LORI [calls out as she dashes for the stairs]: Thanks, mom.

AMANDA [calls back as she tries to beat Lori]: Thanks, Mrs. Trager.

Washed, fed and feeling too housebound, Lori gets ready to go out.

LORI [to Amanda as they help clean up lunch dishes]: Want to come with Hillary and me shopping this afternoon?

AMANDA: Uh, [she thinks of all the assignments she has yet to do].

LORI: Clear your head…breath of fresh mall air.

AMANDA: Mall air?

LORI: The smell of new clothes beckoning…

AMANDA: I don't really need anything, but I'll come anyway.

NICOLE [puts a couple of plates in the dishwasher]: You're buying more stuff, Lori?

LORI: Just a new purse.

NICOLE: What's wrong with yours?

LORI: The handle's getting worn. [She walks over to the side counter to pick up her purse and shows her mom]. See?

NICOLE [sees one small worn out spot]: Yes, I see how raggedy it's getting.

LORI: I knew you'd understand.

Nicole gives her a "the-purse-isn't-that-bad" expression.

LORI [to Amanda]: Shall we? [She slings her handle torn purse over her shoulder and heads out, Amanda following].

They both wave back to Nicole. Scene cuts to the mall where Hillary, Lori and Amanda are browsing a few stores.

LORI: So, where next? [She swings her shopping bag, already having bought her new purse].

HILLARY: I need a new outfit to appear on camera with. I've already gone through my whole wardrobe and I can only mix and match a few more times.

She heads to a smart looking clothing store but the outfits inside look too business-like, too suitish.

HILLARY: These are way too, [she holds up a narrow knee-length skirt], conservative.

Lori and Amanda glances at what she's wearing, a yellow flowing skirt with a matching halter top.

LORI: It depends what image you're going for, boring professional or jazzy sexy superstar.

HILLARY [makes a face and walks out of the store]: Jazzy and sexy for sure.

As she walks out the store she sees another clothing store with the type of clothes that are her taste. Hillary heads over and sees a dress with a soft light feminine jacket. She checks the size and price.

HILLARY: Absolutely perfect. [She grins at them as she sees several other outfits that suit her perfectly]. Is this a sign or what?

LORI: An obvious one.

Her purchases outnumber Lori's after she's done. Amanda still hasn't bought anything as they head to a food court. Just then Amanda sees a mother with two children one on either side of her, holding on to her hands. From time to time she will swing them and they'll laugh and giggle in response.

She feels tears pool in her eyes and quickly looks away thinking that will never be her.

Lori glances at her in concern before turning to Hillary in order to give Amanda some privacy.

LORI: Good choices, Hills.

HILLARY: Weren't they?

Amanda has paused to wipe away a stray tear before Hillary can see her but she pauses in front of a toy store and stares inside. Depression for what she and Kyle will miss out on hits her in the proverbial-like face.

This time Hillary notices she had stopped and sees the sad stricken look on her face.

HILLARY: Oh, my God, what's wrong? What did you see? [She peers inside the store wondering what could have upset her and in the back of her mind if it was newsworthy].

Scene cuts to Kyle working at Latnok. Around him are beakers and test tubes and a microscope. He's working on a formula to make toxic chemical waste inert, stripping it of all its dangerous properties along with other alternative fuel sources.

He's read of one project where several companies are working on alternative and natural fuel sources so that in twenty or forty years from now when it's estimated that there will no longer be gas stations, vehicles will be able to recharge at energy trees, run on solar, wind and electricity.

Russell and Dave [aka Thing 1 – Russell and Thing 2 – Dave] come over to him.

DAVE: He's going to agree with me, you'll see.

RUSSELL: He'll appreciate what I'm trying to accomplish.

DAVE: Doubtful. Have you even read his proposal? It's to do with harnessing natural energy. Merging humans with robotics is anything but natural.

RUSSELL: I read it. But when he sees the complexity of the simulated brain I'm working on he'll see what I'm trying to accomplish. Unlike you.

Kyle can hear their bickering long before they reach him. Mark and Jackie at work at their stations, glance over to see the two approach Kyle.

RUSSELL: Kyle, I need your opinion. What do you think of my positronic brain? [He rushes on before Kyle can voice a negative response]. It could lead to new brain-based computers and help artificial devices connect more seamlessly with biological tissue, it may also prove excellent at bridging the divide between artificial limbs or implants and the human body. [He puffs out his chest proudly].

KYLE: Are you trying to rival the human brain?

RUSSELL: You bet!

KYLE: Why?

RUSSELL: Ah, well, because…

DAVE [scoffs]: Great explanation. Because!

RUSSELL [glares at him briefly before stating his case to Kyle]: It will make our jobs easier—

DAVE: Lazier.

RUSSELL [gives Dave another glare]: Safer, robots are already used in hazardous manufacturing plants. [Dave can't deny that fact]. They can process data faster; they're better, stronger, and more adaptable…

DAVE: And soon they'll take over the world.

RUSSELL: A good thing.

DAVE: A bad thing.

KYLE [interrupts]: How do you plan to replicate a human brain's complex neural network?

Mark and Jackie pause working to listen in from time to time.

RUSSELL: By going beyond using gold nanoparticles, an insulation layer and an organic semiconductor transistor made of pentacene to simulate a neuron. I'll use a direct assembly of nanogears and a chemical signal processor.

KYLE: And if you succeed, how will they be marketed?

DAVE: Succeed?

RUSSELL: They'll be in every home, they'll be the ultimate family tool.

DAVE: I, Robot here I come.

RUSSELL: You're just paranoid.

DAVE: It's a healthy paranoia. [He gets an outlandish idea]. Why don't you use a real human brain?

Kyle's eyes widen slightly. Nate, over at his station has paused to listen while Mark and Jackie come over.

DAVE: I was joking.

RUSSELL: No, you weren't.

DAVE: Yes, I was.

NATE [cuts in]: Why not a human brain?

RUSSELL [looks over at him aghast]: A cyborg?

NATE: It would have the complex neurons needed.

DAVE: Like a bio-computer?

NATE: Exactly.

JACKIE [can't believe what she's hearing]: That's obscene.

NATE: Why do you say that?

JACKIE: Using live human tissue?

NATE: Who said it would be alive?

JACKIE: You can't use dead tissue, the brain would have to be living to produce the neurons.

NATE: So get a volunteer.

RUSSELL: Now wait a minute—

MARK: Who in their right mind would volunteer to become half robot?

NATE: So, don't have a volunteer.

DAVE: If no one volunteers where would you get a subject?

NATE: By force.

JACKIE: That's disgusting.

MARK: Now you're being ridiculous and annoying.

JACKIE [whispers to Mark]: What else is new?

RUSSELL: Wait a minute! [They all turn to him]. It's my project. I say what brain should be used.

Behind them, Jessi comes into the lab area to see what is going on and listens in, along with all the other students, including Tim and Daphne.

DAVE: Do tell.

RUSSELL [thinks a moment on the outrageous suggestion made by Nate]: A live human would solve the neuron problem, but you can't force anyone.

NATE: Not if you get them when they're young. Say a baby, forever locked in a tank interfaced with a computer.

Mark, Jackie, Dave and Russell look at him in horror. Tim and Daphne glance at each other and shake their heads. A few others do as well, looking just as disgusted by Nate's remark. Kyle and Jessi look alarmed. What was he trying to pull?

JACKIE: That's beyond disgusting, Nate. That's sick and demented and evil.

NATE: Just think of it, a bio-computer.

MARK: You can't lock a human being like that, for all of their life.

NATE: Why not?

JACKIE: It's evil!

NATE [warms to his topic]: Beyond evil, it's ingenious.

MARK: Nate, for Pete's sake. If they were finally let out, they'd be…well—

JACKIE: What?

MARK: They'd never survive out in the real world.

NATE: No, they probably wouldn't. [He winks at Jessi who just glares at him].

JACKIE: They wouldn't know how to do anything; they'd be totally unable to function socially. They'd be like babies. Overgrown babies.

NATE [shrugs offhandedly]: Hey, it was just a thought.

JACKIE: Why don't you take your demented thoughts elsewhere?

NATE: Since no one appreciates them, I'll do that. [He gives them all a cocky smile and goes back to his station].

RUSSELL [glares after Nate before turning back to Kyle and the others]: Well, that's not where I was headed with my project.

DAVE: You just said it would solve your neuron problems.

RUSSELL: True, but my goal was for it to be totally artificial.

DAVE: Like yourself?

RUSSELL: You just don't appreciate what my project will mean for the human race.

DAVE: More gears and metal contraptions?

A few students groan as the two resume bickering and the rest quickly go back to work. Jackie and Mark return to their stations, willing to let Kyle and Jessi handle Russell and Dave.

KYLE: Why don't you list the benefits of what your project can do?

RUSSELL [nods to Kyle then turns to Dave]: See? I told you he'd be interested.

They walk away and resume their bickering. Kyle heads over to Nate along with Jessi.

KYLE: What were you trying to do?

NATE: Make a point.

JESSI: About what?

NATE: To see where everyone stood. Now you know.

KYLE: But I already knew the students here weren't like the old members.

NATE: And I've just confirmed it verbally for you.

JESSI: Why?

NATE: To see how far they would take any project.

KYLE: How far would you take yours?

NATE: As far as needed.

JESSI: Maybe you're the one to watch out for.

NATE [winks at her]: Hotness, you can watch me anytime.

Jessi gives a disgusted noise and heads back to her office. Kyle simply looks annoyed with him and turns to head back to his station but just as he does so he pauses as if sensing something, a feeling of sadness and loss.

KYLE [whispers]: Amanda…

NATE: What did you say? [He sees a far away look on Kyle's face with several emotions flickering across].

Kyle reaches for his phone and punches in a number.

KYLE: Amanda—

Cut to Amanda back at the mall standing in front of a toy store.

HILLARY: Did you see something? Someone?

Amanda hears her phone ring and she reaches in her purse to answer it.

AMANDA: Kyle, [she swallows past a lump], hey. I, [glances at Hillary], missed you.

She turns away from Hillary to speak more privately.

HILLARY: She missed him? [She glances at Lori who gives her a shrug]. That's all that's got her worked up? She missed him? How long has it been, a few hours?

AMANDA [puts a finger in her other ear to block out Hillary]: Really missed you.

Cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: Where are you?

AMANDA's voice: At the mall.

KYLE: Do you want to talk about it?

AMANDA [cut back to her]: No, I'm just browsing with Lori and Hillary. Past clothing stores, shoe stores, [she chokes a bit], toy stores…the usual.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I know.

He knows she can't really talk freely to him with Hillary nearby and he can't really say much surrounded by co-workers.

KYLE: I'll be home in a few hours.

AMANDA's voice: Can't wait. [Cut back to her as she lowers her voice]. How did you know to call me just now?

KYLE [cut back to him]: I, [glances around and sees only Nate listening in unabashedly], I just knew.

AMANDA [cut back to her as she smiles yet feels the renewed sting of tears in her eyes, she was so lucky and grateful to have him]: Of course you did. Love you.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Love you, too. [He hangs ups].

Cut back to Amanda who hangs up and takes a deep breath before facing Lori and Hillary.

HILLARY: Wow, you've got it bad. And so does he. [She glances at them both]. It's a sign.

LORI: A sign? Of what?

HILLARY: To be together, really together.

Amanda wishes they can be, spending the last two nights with him was becoming habit forming. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back home and face spending the rest of the week alone. But she knew she couldn't impose on Nicole's hospitality for much longer. Yet, they were married. And yet, she and Kyle made a promise to their parents to treat the next year as an engagement. She was torn between keeping that promise and wanting to make their marriage real.

When she, Lori and Hillary sits down to eat at a food kiosk another wave of grief hits her when she catches sight of several mothers out with their children. She tries to hold back a sob as tears gather.

AMANDA [mumbles]: Excuse me…[as she dashes to the nearby washrooms].

Lori glances after Amanda in concern then turns to see Hillary looking from one to the other.

HILLARY: This is more than her missing Kyle, isn't it?

Lori gives an "I don't know what you're talking about" like shrug.

HILLARY: Now who's showing obvious signs of "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," fine, keep me out of the loop. [She turns away feeling hurt neither of her friends can trust her enough to tell her what's going on].

Lori sighs, torn between going after Amanda to see how she is and staying with Hillary to try and smooth things over.

When Amanda sits back down Hillary studies her.

HILLARY: Anything you'd like to share, take a load off?

AMANDA: I really miss Kyle.

Hillary can tell what a lame excuse that was considering how Amanda bit her lip as if she knew too how lame her reason was as well. The rest of their lunch hour is silent, but Hillary catches Amanda's and Lori's look of understanding and feels even more left out.

Cut back to Kyle at Latnok. Jess is handing our reports to everyone.

JESSI: I need an update on everyone's project for the university board.

Everyone groans in protest.

MARK: Didn't we just fill one of these out?

JESSI: Last month. It's for this month. [She glances at his computer screen]. You're working on the periodic table for shapes?

At this Kyle raises his head and glances over at Mark.

JESSI: How's it coming?

MARK: I want to be a contributor to the researchers from Imperial College London to help identify all the shapes across three, four and five dimensions. I hope to win a Philip Leverhulme award.

Kyle suddenly has a flash of all the mathematical formula tables for all the shapes of all the dimensions appear before him from the information stored in his head. He knew them all. And, just as suddenly, he knew how to perfect Russell's neural network where the positronic brain will no longer be science fiction.

That scared him, what did it all mean? All that information, where will it lead humanity? Jessi glances at him as if sensing his unease and he goes back to working on his projects. Going green and figuring out ways to clean the environment almost seems too easy.

Kyle comes home and enters his room to see Amanda sitting at his desk reading and studying from one of her textbooks. He also sees she's placed a vase of flowers on the side desk and he smiles at how much she's making herself at home in his room.

KYLE: Hey, how's it going? [How she was feeling earlier when she called him is at the forefront of his mind].

AMANDA: Fine.

She smiles at him, stands up and walks over to him and he realizes by her smile she's feeling better. He realizes how much better when she puts a hand on his chest to give him a slight push so that he's up against his dresser before kissing him with fervor for a minute then gradually breaking off.

KYLE [breath choppy with excitement]: Felt more than fine.

AMANDA [her breathing is just as choppy]: I've been thinking of nothing else since that kiss you gave me this morning. [Kyle frowns, that wasn't all she'd been thinking about]. You make me feel like I want to run up the stairs. [She dances her fingers up his chest, their marriage at the forefront of her mind and wanting to be with him night after night].

KYLE [distracted by her fingers is too caught in the moment and takes her literally]: What stairs?

AMANDA [smiles and rubs her nose on his]: Levels.

KYLE [eyes widen in sudden understanding as he recalls the time she mentioned she was willing to explore all the levels of making out with him some day]: Oh.

AMANDA [steps back]: I better go help with supper.

KYLE [looks on with amazement and stops her motion to leave by laying a hand on her arm]: Wait. Now?

AMANDA: Yes, now. [She traces her lips with her fingers as he watches intently her every movement]. Turn about is fair play. [She grins cheekily at him and then leaves him standing there].

After she's left the room, he overhears her say something to herself.

AMANDA [cut to her outside his room]: Although the way I'm feeling it's hardly turn about.

Cut back to Kyle as he makes the connection.

KYLE [beneath his breath]: So this is what it feels like to be teased.

She's reacting to the deeper kiss he projected to her this morning and starts to smile which quickly fades. She's also blocking out her other feelings and realizes she's responding to him on a physical level after an emotional blow, it's how she's dealing with their loss. But maybe playing along might ease her pain.

At the dinner table when he sits beside her, he casually brushes a hand along her arm. Next, when he hands her a plate of food, he holds on to her hand for a brief moment. He smiles warmly at her when she starts looking flustered and sneaks looks at him, her expression wondering what he's going to do next.

She doesn't have long to wait when she feels a caress on her leg except both his hands are cutting some food and realizes he's projecting again. Before she can take a bite she feels a pair of lips trace along the side of her neck and gives a small gasp. When Nicole throws her a curious look she feels her cheeks warm with a blush.

AMANDA [waves her forkful of food]: Delicious meal, Mrs. Trager.

NICOLE: Thank you.

Lori eyes them both with suspicion. Jessi simply ignores what they're doing.

Beneath the table, Amanda takes off her shoe and runs her foot over Kyle's and along his leg. He keeps his gaze on his plate, realizing she's fighting back. They keep up their little game throughout supper and afterward, she brushing against him or leaning over a little too close to help put dishes in the dishwasher and he projecting a kiss every now and then. They each head to Kyle's room when they finish helping clean up.

AMANDA: There's still some homework I have to catch up on.

KYLE: I'll help you.

When they've left, Lori glances at her mother with a knowing look.

LORI: They aren't fooling anyone.

JESSI: Maybe they should get a place of their own.

NICOLE: No!

She surprises them both with her strong objection.

LORI: But they are married, why they haven't…[she trails off when she sees how upset her mom is getting].

NICOLE: They promised they'd wait. It's too soon, [she tries to justify her feelings], they're too young.

Lori gives a slight nod and watches as her mother heads to Kyle's room.

LORI: Where are you going?

NICOLE: Too make sure they left the door open. [She sees that they had and feels only slightly better and avoids Lori's telling look. How can she explain her objections when she can't explain them to herself?]

Soon sounds of laughter emit from Kyle's room. Nicole looks worried once more.

LORI: Well, I'm off to work. See you, mom.

Nicole just nods.

JESSI [sensing her unease]: I'll go see what they're up to.

Lori's eyes widen as she sees Jessi boldly head over to Kyle's room. She comes back.

JESSI: They're just wrestling over a pencil.

Nicole looks far from reassured.

LORI: Bye. [She leaves, wondering what she'll find when she comes back].

Cut to Kyle's room where Amanda is trying to take the pencil away from Kyle as he holds it out of her reach. But soon her laughter fades and finds herself suddenly putting a hand to her mouth. A wave of grief sweeps over her, as if the pent up emotions from this afternoon at the mall, take hold. She starts crying.

KYLE [drops the pencil to wrap his arms around her]: Amanda…[He knew it, she was reacting like he thought].

She holds on to him as he makes a soothing motion of his hand over her head tucked next to him. He feels her grief and it mingles with his.

Cut to Nicole where suddenly it seems to quiet and can't help check in on them knowing she should trust them to keep to their promise. But when she peeks in to see Kyle holding a sobbing Amanda she mouths the words, "I'm sorry," to him. Kyle nods to Nicole as she reaches for the door to close it. But she only leaves it slightly ajar, enough for them to have partial privacy.

She heads back to the kitchen feeling both remorse and guilt and sympathy, remembering this was the reason she had allowed Amanda to stay. They were both going through a hard time. Finding out he can never have a child had been quite a blow and feels her own tears gather on their behalf.

Cut to Kyle as he places a kiss on Amanda's forehead and continues to hold her, even throughout the night.

In the morning as Amanda's in the washroom getting ready for church, she takes a look at her red puffy eyes and grimaces. Not a good way to start the day, especially when tears threaten to leak out some more. She dips her hands in some cold running water and splashes it on her face. When she comes out she sees Kyle there. Behind them Nicole pauses on seeing them as she comes out of her room.

He notices tears pooling in Amanda's eyes again and lays a hand on her cheek. She covers her hand over his and closes her eyes, drawing comfort from his touch. They lay their foreheads together. Nicole quietly slips past them. Not so Steven as he comes out the master bedroom in jogging gear.

STEVEN [on seeing Kyle]: Hey Kyle, ready for a brisk morning jog?

KYLE [glances over his shoulder at Steven]: Give me a few minutes.

STEVEN [finally notices their embrace]: Right. Whenever you're ready.

Steven heads downstairs as Kyle slips inside the washroom, tugging Amanda in with him. He slips his arms around her and their lips meet, kissing softly at first then suddenly their kiss deepens as emotions rise up to engulf them.

AMANDA [breaks free]: We can't. [Kyle just nods, breathing heavy, but despite her protest, she goes back to kissing him].

The more they struggle to reign in their kisses and still the rising tide of emotions, the harder it becomes. Amanda reaches a hand behind her, blindly seeking the doorknob. Her hand finally encounters it and twists it, opening the door.

AMANDA: Sorry, [she gives him one last hard to part kiss].

KYLE: No, I'm sorry, [seeking out one last kiss as well].

She can feel how much he wants her, just as much as she wants him and backs out the door. She's not sure who closes the door between them, locking her out and keeping him in, probably both in a last ditch effort to curb their passion. She hears his whisper but what she doesn't see is Lori behind her, witnessing their interlude.

KYLE's voice [behind the door]: Love you.

Then Amanda feels him project a kiss on her lips. She raises a hand to her lips, tries the door to find it locked and then turns to race down the stairs, back to his room to play on her keyboard, using song as a release.

Only then does Lori close her door, far too late, not that they noticed her.

LORI: Oh, wow. [No wonder her mom was concerned about them staying married, it won't be long before they'd be tempted to consummate it]. Still waters run deep.

Kyle, Jessi and Steven go for a morning jog. Steven is enjoying their company even though Kyle is keeping pace just behind him, deep in thought. Jessi is running alongside him for the most part, a few times she runs ahead every now and then and has to pause and force herself to keep to his 'slower' pace.

STEVEN: Beautiful morning for a jog.

Jessi just nods slowing down to keep pace with him again.

KYLE: Steven…

STEVEN [glances to see Kyle come up alongside him]: Yeah?

KYLE: Do you mind if we head to a more secluded place to run?

STEVEN: Ah, you want to go for broke?

KYLE: Yeah.

STEVEN: That's a long way. I'll get the car. [He pauses to turn back but notices both Kyle and Jessi are ready to go on, the long distance no problem for them]. Why don't I meet you there in say, half an hour?

They nod.

STEVEN: No sense in me holding you two back. [He shakes his head and starts back home but pauses to call out as they pick up the pace]. Be careful!

Kyle turns to wave in acknowledgement, as does Jessi, knowing he meant for them to be careful in not letting anyone see them doing anything special or out of the ordinary.

As they head to a secluded forest area, all of Kyle's senses are tuned to his surroundings. He can sense no one is nearby or sense anyone a great distance away looking through binoculars.

KYLE: Ready? [He grins over at Jessi].

JESSI [grins with him]: Ready.

In fact, she's more than ready, anxious to run free and unencumbered by rules and restrictions.

Kyle keeps one sense on alert so there'll be no chance of anyone catching sight of them as they run, fast, very very fast, trying to outdo the other. Every tree, branch and stem seems magnified and his body burns with energy. Kyle can hear Jessi's heartbeat as she keeps pace with him. He can hear his and hears every rhythm and sounds of the forest, birds chirping, rushing river water, to dragonflies buzzing through the air. Soon he outpaces Jessi, leaping high as he catches sight of a fallen tree log in his path. What he doesn't realize is how high he leaps, almost seeming to fly through the air.

Jessi copies him and succeeds but her heart rate beats faster like she is pushing herself too hard. Kyle senses this and comes to a stop. She catches up to him and tries to catch her breath.

JESSI: Why…did you…stop?

KYLE: You need a break.

JESSI [between breaths]: No…I…don't.

He looks at her as if they both knew she did. Once she catches her breath she faces him.

JESSI: You flew over that log.

KYLE: No, I jumped it.

JESSI: No, you flew. You really flew.

KYLE: I can't fly.

JESSI: You don't even know what you did, but I saw. You did the impossible again.

He looks back down the trail and visualizes that moment. He can feel himself take the leap and rise up to sail over the log and knew he took a while to come back down and resume running.

KYLE: Oh. [Looking and sounding stunned, he glances back at Jessi, she was right and he blinks at her]. I thought of a way we can become invisible.

JESSI [looks at him with astonishment]: What?

Just then he senses Steven enter the park.

KYLE: Steven's here. We should head back.

JESSI: Wait a minute…invisible? How?

KYLE [telepaths as he jogs back with her to the entrance]: _A cloak, a shield. Not just a psychic one. A real one._

JESSI [telepaths]: _That we can add to our outfits?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _Yeah, not that it means we should risk going out again._

JESSI [telepaths]: _But if we won't be seen this time…_

KYLE [telepaths]: _And have the public and authorities know we can be invisible? Think of the panic._

JESSI [telepaths]: _Then why mention it if we can't make full use of it?_

KYLE [telepaths, his tone sounding slightly irritated]: _It was just a thought. I can't share passing thoughts?_

JESSI [telepaths]: _You should just have sex with Amanda, it will make you less grouchy._

He just throws her a glare.

JESSI [telepaths]: _It will also help ease your grief and hers. I read where sex can be very emotionally comforting, especially if you're in love._

Instead of irritated he just looks uncomfortable to discuss his personal life with her and continues jogging on even though what she suggested is all he's been thinking about all morning.

They reach Steven and jog with him for a while before heading back home. Once home, Kyle quickly changes so he can take and go with Amanda to church. After the service, they talk with Ron and Tara, the young couple they met at their marriage course.

TARA: We're going to a coffee house tonight, want to come with us?

AMANDA [glances at Kyle who smiles with agreement]: Sure, we'd love to.

When Kyle and Amanda return home from church the whole family heads to the park for a picnic. Josh is anxious to see Andy again, outside of school.

As Nicole sets up the picnic table Kyle takes Amanda's hand in his. Lori and Jessi are over by the van to bring back more picnic supplies

KYLE: We're just going for a walk by the river.

NICOLE: Sure, we'll start lunch in about half an hour.

Kyle nods and he and Amanda start walking. Josh has already headed over to another picnic table where Andy and her mom's are setting up their picnic. Andy's brothers are playing on the nearby swing sets.

JOSH: Hey there, beautiful.

ANDY [after a nod from one of her mother's she heads over to him]: Hey there.

Rather than kiss him hello, she takes his hand and tugs him to follow her, leading him away from her parents.

ANDY: No mushy overtures. I don't want my moms to think we can't keep our hands off each other.

JOSH: Funny, that's all I've been thinking about.

ANDY: Ha, ha. Do you want to sabotage our getting back together?

JOSH [turns serious]: No, I don't, [he gives her hand an affectionate squeeze], that's the last thing I want.

ANDY [squeezes his hand back]: Good.

They head down a pathway where there are lots of parents and their children gathered about, playing and picnicking.

Nicole sees all the families as well and turns to Steven who's helping her set up.

NICOLE: Maybe a family picnic wasn't such a good idea.

STEVEN: We had this planned for weeks.

NICOLE: I meant now that we know about Kyle and Amanda, being here is just reminding them of what they won't be able to have.

Steven looks around the park full of families and nods, sighing.

STEVEN: Maybe we'll make it a quick picnic.

NICOLE: Josh will be disappointed. [She sees him walking with Andy].

STEVEN: Well, if Kyle or Amanda find it too hard to be here maybe we should let them head back home ahead of us.

NICOLE: Alone?

STEVEN: Why not?

NICOLE: Didn't you see them this morning, locked in an embrace?

STEVEN: I trust them. Don't you?

NICOLE: Yes, but I think the temptation to be together might be more than they can handle.

STEVEN: They've been together all night for the past two nights, nothing has happened. [He has a sudden worrisome thought]. Has it?

NICOLE: No, not yet.

Lori and Jessi arrive at the picnic table and Steven and Nicole stop their discussion for a later time.

NICOLE: Thanks girls, [as they set down the rest of the picnic supplies].

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they walk along the riverbank, holding hands. They see another family with small children further up ahead.

AMANDA: It's harder than I thought, being here, seeing…[her voice trials off].

KYLE [removes his hand from hers and places it around her shoulder to hug her to him]: I know.

AMANDA: I wish I'd knew earlier about…I could have helped like you're helping me to deal.

KYLE: You are helping me.

AMANDA: How am I helping?

KYLE: Being together.

She wraps his arm around his waist and they continue to walk on. Kyle pauses by a rock big enough to sit on and guides her over to it.

KYLE: Want to sit for a while?

AMANDA [sees the family drawing closer to them]: Sure.

They sit, she in front of him with his arms wrapped around her as they stare out over the water.

AMANDA: There's something soothing about flowing water.

KYLE: Yeah, there is. [He points to the thick bush across from them]. If you look real close there's a deer over there, hidden.

She squints her eyes trying to see the hidden deer and finally sees it when it moves but all she glimpses is the back of its tail as it dashes deeper into the foliage.

AMANDA: Just.

She turns her head to smile at him but it's a sad smile.

KYLE: There's something more bothering you.

AMANDA [sighs and leans her head back against his chest facing the river, trust him to sense the 'more']: Yeah. It's Hillary. She saw how upset I was and all I could tell her was how much I missed being with you. I knew she felt hurt both Lori and I couldn't tell her the real reason. [He just hugs her closer]. The ride home Hillary spent the whole time chatting non-stop about nothing.

KYLE: I'm sorry. [He too wished Hillary could be told the truth].

AMANDA: Me too, she's been a great friend.

KYLE: Maybe one day.

AMANDA: Yeah, I hope so.

Scene cuts to Josh and Andy as they stroll around the park. They near a concession stand.

JOSH: I'd offer to buy you something but our families have brought lunch.

ANDY [looks at the menu board]: Hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, onion rings, milkshakes, cotton candy, lots of candy. Have you ever noticed how rare fast food places never offer fresh fruit or salads?

JOSH: Ah, because they're fast food?

ANDY: How fast could it be to offer a ripe juicy apple?

JOSH: Well, there is the spoilage issue.

ANDY: They have coolers.

JOSH: And because it costs more?

ANDY: Good things usually do, but it shouldn't have to, not if there's a demand for healthier food, and if the economy produces more of it, the healthier food wouldn't cost as much.

JOSH [sees the lineup]: I don't think that's why people are here to eat more healthy, they can do that at home.

ANDY [beneath her breath]: Some can.

JOSH [frowns at her]: What do you mean?

ANDY [heaves a sigh]: My parents don't think my new diet is safe, they think I'm lacking nutrients, like protein and calcium.

JOSH: How is the diet making you feel?

ANDY: In a lot of ways better.

JOSH: But?

ANDY: Some days, not.

JOSH: Maybe we should go ask Kyle. He read all the books on it.

ANDY: Let's go ask him then.

She takes his hand and tugs on it to make him follow her at a fast pace.

JOSH: What's the rush?

ANDY: I'm hungry. That garbage food at the concession stand was making my mouth water.

JOSH: We can't have that happen, unless I'm the one on the menu.

Andy stops suddenly, making him almost bump into her which works to her advantage as she tugs on his shirt collar and, after one quick look around, kisses him full on the lips.

ANDY [sighs with content]: I have been wanting to kiss you in like, days now. Come on. [She tugs him again to follow after her].

He feels like her one kiss with him wasn't enough to assuage his hunger.

Just as they arrive back at the picnic table, they see Kyle and Amanda arrive at the same time.

ANDY: Hi, Kyle! [She, along with Josh, stops in front of Kyle]. I have to ask you something. [She glances over at Amanda]. Hi, Amanda, good to see you. [She then turns back to Kyle].

AMANDA [a bemused smile on her face]: Hi.

KYLE: Uh, hi.

ANDY: Sometimes I'm not feeling so great on this diet, I was wondering if you know why.

KYLE [takes her bluntness in stride]: Open your mouth for me?

JOSH: What?

ANDY [frowns in confusion]: My mouth?

Kyle nods and Andy shrugs then open her mouth wide. Kyle places a hand on her chin and looks at her tongue.

ANDY: Ahh… [makes a sound like she would if she were at the doctor's office]. Am I supposed to say ah?

Kyle, through touching her, he picks up her heart rhythm, [sound of her heart beating], her blood flow, [sound and picture of blood pumping through her veins], lungs expanding and contracting, [picture of a pair of lungs breathing], to the sound of her stomach growling, [sound and picture of a stomach's gastric acid].

KYLE: Do you find yourself hungry much of the time?

ANDY: Yeah. Very.

Kyle takes his hand away but just as he does so, a brief picture of her DNA strand flashes in front of is eyes, like a breakdown of her genetic code.

KYLE: Ah, you need to consume more calories.

ANDY: That's it? [She then sees her moms motion her over to have lunch]. Can we talk more later?

KYLE: Sure.

She dashes off, Josh watching her for a moment before turning to Kyle.

JOSH: You could tell she just needed to eat more by looking into her mouth?

KYLE [thinks on the flash of her DNA strand he saw in his mind's eye]: No.

JOSH: Huh? Then why look?

Kyle stares blankly at Josh but what he is really seeing is the fascinating breakdown of her DNA code. Amanda and Josh both glance at each other and back at Kyle, a silent understanding between them that they knew there is something more going on with Kyle.

JOSH: Earth to Kyle. [He waves a hand in front of Kyle's face].

KYLE [blinks]: Sorry. It was by touch that I could tell.

JOSH: Oh. Then why the zombie-like stare?

KYLE: I could see the genetic breakdown of her DNA code.

JOSH: Wait. What? You could see…? How? Is there anything wrong?

KYLE [smiles reassuringly]: No, she's fine as long as she starts taking in more calories. [He thinks on her code]. It was…interesting.

AMANDA: What does it mean though?

KYLE [frowns in puzzlement]: I don't know.

JOSH: A new ability obviously – a human DNA decoder.

LORI [calls out as the rest of the family sits down for lunch]: Hey, you guys, [behind her Steven is at the BBQ with Jessi], the foods getting cold.

JOSH [calls back, glancing pointedly at the many containers of various salads]: Most of it's already cold.

They head over to join their family. After lunch when Andy returns to be with Josh again, Nicole stops them before they head off for another walk.

NICOLE: I was talking with your moms, Andy, and we agreed to let you and Josh date again, but with several restrictions.

ANDY: You did? That's great! Thanks, Mrs. Trager.

JOSH: What restrictions?

NICOLE: You have to be home no later than eleven, and only on a weekend and only if you double date or be with a group of friends. You also need to let us know where you'll be and who you're with.

ANDY: Not a problem.

JOSH: But—[Andy nudges him], yeah, no problem. Can we go out tonight?

NICOLE: Who do you plan on going with?

JOSH [throws a brief glance at Lori, who is standing beside Nicole, placing items into a storage container]: With Lori and Mark? [His voice sounding hopeful].

LORI: Sorry, I'm working again tonight.

JOSH [looks around]: Hey, Kyle! [He sees Kyle loading up the van and waves to him].

KYLE [heads over]: Do you need help with something?

JOSH: Yeah, I'll say. Do you want to double date with me and Andy tonight?

KYLE: Oh, ah…[he glances over at Amanda who's folding up a plastic table covering]. Amanda and I were already invited to a coffeehouse tonight.

NICOLE: A coffeehouse?

KYLE: At the church. We were invited by a couple we met at our marriage course. Amanda knows more about it. [He turns to motion Amanda over].

AMANDA [places the folded covering on the picnic table and comes over]: What's up?

KYLE: Josh and Andy would like to come with us tonight. Would that be a problem?

AMANDA: No, anyone's welcome.

NICOLE: How long is this coffeehouse and what goes on?

AMANDA: Just til 10. There's usually a band playing, some dancing. The youth minister is there to oversee everything.

NICOLE [glances over at Andy and Josh]: Sounds perfect.

JOSH [winces a bit]: There won't be praying and bible stuff will there?

AMANDA: One or two prayers, that's all.

ANDY: We'd appreciate going with you. [She nudges Josh a little harder].

JOSH: Yes, we would.

AMANDA: It's casual, just come as you are.

ANDY: Perfect.

And their night together was perfect except it ended too soon. Josh walks Andy to her door as Kyle and Amanda wait for him in the van.

ANDY: I had fun.

JOSH: So did I. At least the prayer session was blissfully short.

ANDY: I didn't mind that part. In face, I made a little prayer of my own.

JOSH: You did?

ANDY: Yeah.

JOSH: What about?

ANDY [smiles a secret smile]: That's between me and God.

She leans over and kisses him, a pleasant distraction so he wouldn't continue to wonder what she prayed about. Their kiss is cut short when the outside lights click on and off in warning.

ANDY: That's my moms. Gotta go.

JOSH: Till the next double date?

ANDY [grins at him]: Lookin' forward to it. [She heads inside].

Josh whistles on his way back to the van.

After their double date with Andy and Josh, Kyle and Amanda lie in each other's arms. Kyle is caressing her shoulder as she lies next to him with her hand caressing his arm. She lifts her head and rises up on her elbow to look at him face to face. He gazes back with a questioning look.

AMANDA: Is anyone nearby?

KYLE [listens in on the family elsewhere in the house]: No.

AMANDA: Do you think anyone will check in on us in the next little while?

KYLE [again listens in to family members]: No, why?

AMANDA [her gaze focuses on his lips]: Want to…make out for a while?

KYLE [heart rate speeds up with anticipation]: With the door open?

AMANDA: I guess you'll have to keep an ear out.

KYLE [his gaze now focuses on her lips]: I heard the risk of getting caught heightens the mood, [his gaze rises to meet her eyes], and sharpens the desire.

AMANDA [growing breathless without having kissed him yet]: Where did you hear that? [Both their gazes are once more drawn to each other's lips, inching closer].

KYLE: Josh. I asked him once why he and Andy would risk getting caught.

AMDNA [leans closer]: Mmm, it's working, [she pauses before her lips touch his], is it for you?

KYLE [swallows hard, voice turning low and husky]: Yes.

Their lips finally meet. Amanda is thrilled to feel one of his hands trail along her back while his other hand runs his fingers through her hair and tugs her close to deepen their kiss. She pressed her body against his, her senses heightened on feeling each point of contact as she lay upon his chest and hip and then feeling the flex of his thighs as he adjusts himself so that one of his legs is between hers. She can't help the small moan that escapes.

Her moan brings to mind all what he'd been thinking of from his morning jog, seeking comfort in each other's arms. Their making out is also the one thing that, earlier at the picnic, is what Nicole feared they would do – end up in each other's arms seeking comfort.

Cut to Steven and Nicole in their room as they prepare for bed.

NICOLE: I should check on them.

STEVEN [throws back the blankets]: Nicole, they just got home a short while ago, let them get settle in first.

NICOLE: It's the settling in that has me worried.

Cut back to Kyle and Amanda. They are now sitting up with Amanda across his lap with eyes closed as Kyle traces kisses from her lips down to her neck when she willingly tilts her head back to grant him more access. Her one hand run through his hair while her other hand grips his shoulder.

With eyes closed, she doesn't see several items on his desk and dresser float in the air. She presses his head closer when she feels one of his kisses hit a sensitive spot that sends tingles down her spine. She tugs his head back up so her lips can seek out his lips which he willing obliges and soon their kisses deepen.

Scene cuts to Jessi in her room sitting at her desk reading a book when she pauses as a wave of passion, not her own, sweeps over her and she gasps in surprise, her gaze drawn towards Kyle's room.

Cut back to Kyle's room where he's back to trailing kisses down Amanda's neck drawing closer to her collarbone. Amanda now opens her eyes and sees the floating objects.

AMANDA: Oh, my.

Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Kyle moves his hand beneath her pajama top, creeping closer to her breast. In response she clasps her legs tighter around him causing him to suddenly stiffen and grip her closer. He groans in her eyes widen to see the flowers inside the floating vase shoot out at the same time she feels him shudder. All the objects then fall back on to the desk with thumps and splats.

AMANDA: Kyle? Are you okay?

For a second he doesn't answer, he's still holding her tightly to him.

AMANDA: Kyle? [She's fearing something is wrong and attempts to pull and move away].

KYLE: Don't move, [he mumbles against her neck].

AMADNA: Why? I didn't hurt you, did I?

KYLE: No, [he pauses], it was…very stimulating.

As she leans away when he loosens his grip, she can't help glance down. Her eyes widen even further and before she can say or do anything, he lifts her off him, turns aside and steps out of the tub, heading to his wardrobe and pulling out a housecoat. He slips it on and takes out a fresh pair of pajamas.

KYLE [turns to face her]: I'll be…ah, [he gaze slips away from her especially as her gaze is remaining fixated low on him with a combination of embarrassment yet curious look he finds just as stimulating when he was holding and kissing her], back. [He quickly leaves].

AMANDA [sounding breathless]: Oh, wow. [She bites her lip before blowing out a puff of air and waving a hand fan-like over her face]. Oh, wow.

When Kyle comes back, only then does he notice the flowers scattered over his dresser and wonders how and when that happened.

Amanda scoots aside as he lies down next to her. They are careful not to touch this time, although it is hard not to brush against each other in the enclosed space. They're both silent for a moment.

AMANDA: Ah…goodnight? [She's unsure she wants to discuss what happened, she both does want to yet doesn't].

KYLE [senses her conflicting emotions, he's feeling just as conflicted, knowing their relationship is developing into a higher more intimate level]: Goodnight.

When Nicole comes down to check on them, she sees they are turned away from each other, feigning to be asleep. She frowns in concern, not buying their sudden restrained behavior when they'd been so open about it the other morning.

Since Amanda had a lot of college homework to catch up on she thought it'd be less distracting if she went back home to study and because last night was the final night Nicole would allow her to stay over.

Monday night she finds it hard to sleep and be in her house, all alone, without him. She calls him up.

AMANDA: I can't sleep.

KYLE [cut to him lying in the bed he made rather than his tub]: Me either. [He has the same blanket and pillow she used next to him so her scent is close and so he can picture her there with him]. How's this?

He projects a mental image of wrapping his arms around her.

AMANDA [cut to her as she feels a pair of arms hold her close]: Oh, I like, it also makes me wish you were actually here.

KYLE [cut to him as he pictures her there with him and holding on to her]: I wish you were here, too.

AMANDA [cut to her]: Kyle, have you thought of being together, together? Like a couple?

KYLE [cut to him as he swallows hard, remembering last night and his quick fire response to her]: All the time.

AMANDA [cut to her]: I don't think I can wait till next year, to have another wedding ceremony. [She sighs shakily as if remembering last night too]. But I will. I'll try. [She pauses]. Maybe.

She hears Kyle laugh.

KYLE's voice: I know what you mean.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

KYLE's voice: Goodnight.

As they hang up she raises a hand to her lips as she feels him project a kiss, a long lingering goodnight kiss. She smiles, still feeling as if his arms are around her and drifts off to sleep.

Cut back to Kyle as he gradually drifts off to sleep.

KYLE [narrative]: I had a feeling it was going to be a long year where we'd learn a lot about the other.

**AN: Thanks anonymous, I tried to represent Kyle (delicate cough here) to 'come' in such a way as not to be too explicit, I hope I did it okay. It's why I had the flowers shoot out of their vase, hope that wasn't a too hammy image. **


	5. S04 E05 Move In Day

Kyle XY S04 E05

**Move In Day**

For the next two and a half weeks things settle into a routine, back to school and work until the night before move-in day arrives.

Nicole checks in on Lori and finds her packing her things. Her room is full of boxes either empty or half full, dresser drawers hang open almost empty.

NICOLE: Lori, you can't fit everything in the dorm.

LORI [removes a few more items from a drawer]: Hillary and I measured our dorm room during orientation; you'd be amazed at how much you can cram into one small area. [She packs her items into a box]. By the way, thanks for those storage containers, they're the perfect size.

NICOLE: You're welcome, [she sees the said storage containers on Lori's bed packed full]. You've made good use of them.

LORI [heads to her closet to gather more items]: And that was only my favorite things, my must have's, [her voice is muffled as she riffles through the bottom of her closet before coming back out with a handful of shoes]. These are a must, too. [She sees a shoe bag on her bed already full]. Drat. I need more boxes.

NICOLE: What you need is a landfill.

LORI: Do we have more boxes? [She throws her shoes on her bed for now and heads to her dresser drawer to make sure she didn't leave anything else behind].

NICOLE: Kyle left earlier to get some. Josh will be home soon as well; he said he'd bring back a few boxes from work.

LORI: Great, I'll need them.

As Nicole looks around Lori's helter skelter packing she feels tears gather in her eyes. Her children were leaving home.

Just then Lori's phone rings and Lori turns from her dresser to dig around on her bed for her phone. She finds it at the same time she notices her mom put a hand to her mouth.

LORI [concern lacing her voice]: Mom? [She clicks open her phone]. Hey, Hills, hang on. [She holds the phone to her chest as her mom backs out of the room]. Mom! It's okay.

Lori sighs heavily as Nicole rushes off to regain her composure.

LORI [places the phone to her ear]: Hey there…yeah, it's my mom again. [A brief pause]. Yours too, huh?

She talks a few minutes more with Hillary then resumes packing when Kyle and Steven come upstairs carrying a few boxes. Steven sets the empty boxes on the floor just inside her room and looks around.

STEVEN: You haven't gotten very far.

LORI: Sure I have, I've been packing.

STEVEN: So, Kyle and I can start loading up?

LORI: Ummm… [she glances at her half full boxes], not quite. [Her dad raises an impatient eyebrow]. Almost.

STEVEN: Well, [he checks his watch, it's close to 8pm], hurry up. I'd like to have your stuff all packed in the car by nine.

LORI: What about Kyle's stuff? [She glances over at Kyle who still has boxes in his hands].

STEVEN: He's all done and loaded up except for a couple of bags.

LORI: Of course he is, [she makes a face at him].

Kyle makes a face back at her. Steven glances from one to the other

STEVEN: Since you two seem to be enjoying yourselves, Kyle you can stay and help Lori pack. [He nods in Lori's direction]. Where's your mom?

LORI: Uh, last I saw she popped in here and popped back out, not too happy.

STEVEN [sighs]: Waterworks again?

LORI: Big time.

Steven heads out to go and look for Nicole. Kyle watches after him with a concerned look on his face. When he turns back to Lori he has a sad look on his face.

LORI [warns]: Don't you start.

KYLE: Where do you want these? [He indicates the boxes in his hands].

LORI [points to her bed]: Just throw them over there.

He takes her literally, or rather deliberately, and throws them on her bed. One box tips over to land back at Kyle's feet. They both look back at the fallen box then back at each other.

LORI: Serves you right. [She throws one of her shirts at him just as he leans down to pick up the box. He catches her shirt without having seen her throw it]. Huh! [She's impressed. He grins before stuffing it in the box that he now carefully sets on the bed]. That's not how you pack. It'll be all creased.

He refolds it with exaggerated motion and places it gently back in the box.

LORI: Cheek, you're a big help.

KYLE: Just tell me all you want packed and I'll pack it.

LORI: Thanks, but I kind of wanted to organize it in sections.

KYLE: Won't you just have to reorganize once you get to the dorm?

LORI: I suppose but this way it will be pre-organized by what's specifically in the boxes.

KYLE: What difference does it make?

LORI: A big difference.

KYLE [gives a small shrug]: Whatever you say.

LORI: Trust me.

They grin at each other.

An hour later Josh comes home from work with a few boxes. He meets Kyle coming down the stairs carrying an armful of containers packed full.

KYLE: Hey, Josh. Lori's used up the boxes I brought.

JOSH [checks his watch]: She's still packing?

KYLE: 'fraid so. Jessi came back early from work and started helping her too.

Josh dumps his empty boxes in the hallway and follows Kyle out to the car. Kyle sets the containers on the ground and opens the trunk then starts loading up the containers inside.

JOSH: You mean you just started loading up now?

KYLE: These were the only full ones she had.

JOSH: That's Lori, making everyone else do her dirty work.

Kyle can't help notice Josh isn't doing much in the way of helping either. Kyle finishes loading the containers and heads back inside the house. He takes a couple of the boxes Josh brought and leaves the rest for Josh to bring upstairs. Josh picks up the two boxes Kyle left for him.

JOSH: How many boxes does one person need anyway? [He continues on before Kyle can answer him]. By the way, I'm going to miss the next two Saturday's when you're not here.

KYLE: Our double date nights?

JOSH: Yeah.

KYLE: What about your friends at school?

JOSH: They prefer to be alone with their dates. Not that I blame them.

KYLE: That's too bad.

JOSH: Big time. I'll be all alone on a Saturday night. No chance you might not want to go to every event?

KYLE: There's a lot happening during Dawg Daze.

Kyle hears the phone ring and Nicole answering. Cut to her as she walks out of the master bedroom, the phone to her ear.

NICOLE: Hello? [Brief pause]. Oh, hi, Brian. [She sees Kyle and Josh come up the stairs and lets them go by]. Tonight's not a good time. [Brief pause again]. I know you've been calling twice a week since grad to talk to Jessi, but tonight—[she stops to listen as Kyle and Josh pause at Lori's door to let Jessi pass]. You know what tonight is. All right, hang on.

Nicole glances over at Jessi and holds the phone with a questioning look to make sure Jessi wants to talk with her father. Jessi takes the phone.

JESSI: Hi, Brian. [She pauses]. Yes, I'm looking forward to this week. [Another pause]. Dawg Daze is where you met Sarah for the first time? Really?

Her voice turns excited, liking it when he talks about her mother. She smiles an okay at Nicole and they both head inside the master bedroom, Jessi more for privacy and Nicole to monitor the conversation just as she's monitored every conversation they've had.

Kyle and Josh set the boxes down inside Lori's room.

JOSH [sees the scattered packing clutter]: What a mess.

LORI: With all the spring-cleaning I've done you'd think I'd have less stuff.

JOSH: Obviously not.

LORI: Are you here to help or annoy?

JOSH: Annoy, obviously. My forte.

LORI: Go away.

KYLE [cuts in]: Anymore boxes to take to the car?

LORI: Those ones, [she points to a few boxes stacked on the bed]. Jessi's so efficient and neat. I wish I had her help a couple of hours ago. Not that you haven't been helpful. It's just, she understood organizing my stuff into sections.

KYLE: I noticed. [He picks up a couple of the packed boxes].

LORI: It's a girl thing.

He only nods as he hands the boxes to Josh. Josh looks at them as if that's the last thing he wants and takes only one box from Kyle.

JOSH: This'll do. [He quickly heads out before Kyle can give him anymore].

LORI [watches]: Brat.

Even Kyle looks put out and throws Josh's retreating back a disgruntled look before setting down the packed box Josh left him with in order to stack a couple more on so he can carry three at a time.

LORI: Have I said thanks yet?

KYLE [voice muffled behind the boxes]: Not yet.

LORI: Well, thank you.

KYLE [heads out]: You're welcome.

It takes until after nine thirty to finish packing and until just after ten to finishing loading up the car. Steven locks up the fully packed car after Kyle places in the last box.

STEVEN: Thanks for your help. With Jessi still talking to Brian and Josh overly keen in doing his homework over physical labor, I thought it'd be later to get this all done.

KYLE [walks to the door with Steven]: I didn't mind.

STEVEN [pauses before they head inside]: I just want to say, as much as I'm excited for you going off to college, I will miss you as well.

KYLE [gives a small heartfelt nod]: I feel the same.

They hug, Steven gives him an affectionate rub on the back before pulling away and both are quiet as they enter the front hallway.

NICOLE [comes out into the hall from the kitchen as she hears them come in]: All finished?

KYLE: Done.

STEVEN: Finally.

KYLE [nods to them both]: Goodnight.

NICOLE: Sleep well. [She lays a hand on Kyle's shoulder and he pauses to give her a hug].

But tears enter her eyes once more, feeling as if it were a hug goodbye. Steven places an arm around her shoulder as she lets go of Kyle and guides her towards the stairs.

STEVEN: We need to get to bed as well, Nicole. We have to be up early.

NICOLE: Right. Early.

They head up the stairs as Kyle goes to his room.

Once in his room, Kyle takes a look around, noticing how empty it feels. Logically he knows it isn't like he's leaving for good, it's still home, but emotionally it feels like he's leaving home. He lies in his tub for the last time but finds he can't sleep. He takes out his phone and calls Amanda.

KYLE: Hi, it's not too late is it?

Cut to Amanda. She's lying on her bed with her phone to her ear.

AMANDA: No, I was still awake. I wondered if you'd call, I knew you'd be busy.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I was, but I feel too wound up to sleep.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: Excited about tomorrow?

KYLE [cut back to him]: Yes, yet kind of sad too.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: It won't feel the same, knowing you're not next door.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I'll miss hearing you play.

AMANDA [cut back to her, a hint of teasing in her voice]: Only my playing?

KYLE [cut back to him as he smiles]: No, you, [his tone then turns serious and thick with sentiment], I'll miss you.

AMANDA [cut back to her, swallowing hard and voicing her thoughts]: Why are we waiting? Oh, I mean, [realizing she spoke out loud], I know why, but it's getting harder each day.

KYLE's voice: I know.

AMANDA: I'll phone you every night and play for you. [Cut back to him briefly as he smiles then back to her]. At least we'll be together this weekend. Is Nicole okay with me staying in the dorm with you?

KYLE [cut back to him where he hesitates then cut back to her as she frowns, noticing his brief silence before cutting back to him]: Steven okayed it.

AMANDA's voice: But Nicole hasn't?

KYLE: Steven says not to worry, she'll have to accept that we intend to stay married and he does appreciate that we're willing to…wait. [Even though she just voiced her thought as to why they were waiting].

AMANDA's voice: It sounds like he's okay now with our being married.

KYLE: He is, more now than in the beginning but both our mothers aren't okay with it yet.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: My mom must have phoned every hour after the family weekend. I think she knew I was staying over at your place, after you told me we couldn't have—[she couldn't say the word children].

KYLE [cut back to him, sensing her struggle]: I know, she phoned Nicole and all Nicole could tell her was how much you were missing her and it being a "family" weekend, you were feeling it more.

AMANDA [cut back to her, smiling a sad smile]: I thought as much, no wonder she kept saying she missed me, too. [She swallows back a lump of emotion]. I do miss her. [Then sighs]. But she had to mention it was still no excuse to 'sleep' with you. That we were playing with fire—[she suddenly chokes off, remembering what happened between them, going too far in kissing him. She can still feel him shuddering against her which in turn caused a wave of heat to rise within, feeling her face flush not just with embarrassment but with excitement].

KYLE [cut back to him where he shifts in his tub now feeling suddenly a little uncomfortable himself on remembering that moment]: Yeah. [His voice turns husky].

AMANDA [cut back to her, licking dry lips]: Well, I'll see you Friday. [Mentally she kicks herself, not wanting to say goodbye yet knowing the way she is beginning to feel it is the wiser choice].

KYLE [cut back to him, feeling just as reluctant]: Goodnight.

AMANDA's voice: Goodnight.

They are both slow to hang up and cut back to her as she raises a hand to her lips as she feels him projecting a kiss and then smiles, settling deeper beneath her bedcovers.

Scene is now morning with a camera shot outside showing the Trager house and Declan pulling up. He gets out of his car, yawning as he heads up the front steps to ring the doorbell. The door opens before Declan can actually ring the bell. His open-mouthed look at Kyle is a combination of surprise and a yawn. He snaps his mouth shut.

DECLAN: Who's bright idea was it to move in so early?

KYLE [smiles]: Good morning.

DECLAN [enters]: Man, I've been so looking forward to this day.

KYLE: Me, too. [He closes the door and they stand in the foyer for a moment].

DECLAN [tries to cover another yawn]: If I had a couple of more hours sleep I'd enjoy the morning more.

KYLE: I haven't seen you around much.

DECLAN: Yeah, my dad had me working at his office for the last few weeks getting a feel for what happens in a law office.

KYLE: How was it?

DECLAN: Mind-numbingly dull. [He sees a couple of duffle bags lying near the door]. It's making me rethink the whole law bit. [He also notices the quiet].

KYLE: It is? [He senses Declan's restlessness and confusion that's deeper than just his career choice].

DECLAN: Are you the only one up?

KYLE: No. Jessi's in the kitchen, my parents are upstairs, Josh is finally getting up and Lori's still asleep.

DECLAN: When's she moving in? [Clearly by his manner he doesn't want to talk about his self-doubts].

KYLE: Ten.

DECLAN: Nice. I could have had an extra two hours sleep.

KYLE: Are you regretting letting me requesting an earlier time? [He hears the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs].

DECLAN: I'll wake up. I just need another jolt of coffee.

KYLE [grins]: Jessi's made some.

They both look up the staircase to see Steven come down.

STEVEN: Hey, Declan. I didn't hear the doorbell ring.

DECLAN [nods to Kyle]: His bat signal detected me coming.

STEVEN: Ah. [He smiles with them and they head into the kitchen].

Jessi's sitting at the counter drinking a glass of orange juice.

DECLAN: Hey.

JESSI: Hi.

Kyle heads to the cupboard, takes out a mug and reaches for the pot of freshly brewed coffee sitting on the counter.

KYLE: Sugar, cream or both?

DECLAN: Both.

Kyle gets the cream from the fridge and hands Declan the mug, sugar and cream.

DECLAN [adds cream and sugar himself then takes a much needed sip]: Thanks, that hit the spot. [He takes a seat beside Jessi].

STEVEN: I could use one.

Kyle heads back to the cupboard and takes out another mug for Steven and pours him a cup. Steven nods his thanks while Kyle pours himself a glass of orange juice.

DECLAN: No caffeine pick-me-up?

KYLE: Jessi and I already had our morning run.

DECLAN [looks from one to the other, eyebrow raised]: How early did you get up?

KYLE: Five.

JESSI: It was very refreshing. A natural pick-me-up.

DECLAN: That's way too early for me. [He takes more sips of his coffee].

STEVEN: It was for me too this morning. Otherwise, I would have joined them. [Another sound of footsteps is heard coming down the stairs].

DECLAN: So, is this early bird stuff a regular occurrence?

KYLE: Pretty much.

Kyle takes his and Jessi's empty glasses and washes them out as Nicole enters the kitchen.

NICOLE: Good morning, Declan.

DECLAN [tips his mug at her]: Yeah, to you too. [He downs some more coffee].

STEVEN [checks the time]: Well, now that we're fueled up, are you guys ready to go?

DECLAN [finishes his coffee]: Just.

JESSI [to Nicole]: I'll meet you and Lori at ten. It won't take me long to unpack. [Another sound of footsteps is heard coming down the stairs].

NICOLE: I'll be waiting.

Josh enters, still wearing pajamas, hair askew and covering a yawn.

DECLAN: You look the way I feel.

JOSH: Don't kid yourself.

DECLAN: Ha. [He ruffles and messes Josh's hair even more as he walks by him].

JOSH: Hello and goodbye.

Nicole follows as Steven, Kyle, Jessi and Declan head out. Kyle and Jessi pause to pick up their duffle bags. Josh lags behind.

NICOLE: Thanks Declan, for chaperoning this weekend.

DECLAN: Huh?

STEVEN: Nicole…

KYLE [to Declan]: We'll talk.

DECLAN: I'll say.

STEVEN [leans to whisper to Nicole]: Stop fretting about them.

NICOLE: But—

STEVEN: It'll work out. [He nods for Kyle to continue out the door].

NICOLE [calls out]: We'll see you later.

KYLE: Later. [He waves to her and to Josh hovering behind Nicole].

STEVEN [kisses Nicole on the cheek]: Later, hon.

He heads out and Nicole watches them as Jessi rides with Declan and Steven rides with Kyle in his van.

Josh, growing bored just standing there watching them leave turns and heads into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

NICOLE [comes in]: Coffee, Josh?

JOSH: I'm old enough.

NICOLE: Barely, but it's not a good habit to start.

JOSH: I'm going to miss them, him, I mean. Lori, not so much.

NICOLE [the tears she'd been holding back spring up in her eyes]: Right, sure you…[she swallows hard]…will.

JOSH: Oh, crap. I didn't mean to start anything. [He looks at the clock]. I'd start getting Lori up now; it will take a couple of hours just to wake her up.

NICOLE [tears banked]: Funny, but you could be right. Why don't you go on up and pour a jug of water over her?

JOSH: Can I? [He looks too excited and makes her regret the suggestion].

NICOLE: I was kidding.

JOSH: I'm not.

NICOLE: I'll go wake her. [She turns to head upstairs and when she's gone Josh lets out a sigh].

JOSH: Waterworks successfully diverted. [He could kick himself for almost making his mother cry, even though that's what he's feeling]. I'm going to miss you, bro. [He turns to look out the kitchen window; feeling completely bummed out and forgets about his coffee].

Cut to Kyle, Steven, Jessi and Declan as they pull up in front of Site 33, now named Poplar Hall. They all get out and Steven stands by both vehicles. A flock of volunteers come over.

VOLUNTEER #1: Welcome freshmen. While you sign in, we'll load your stuff. Can I get your names?

KYLE: Kyle Trager.

DECLAN: Declan McDonough.

The volunteer checks them off.

JESSI: Jessi Taylor.

VOLUNTEER #1: Taylor…[he looks over his chart and frowns when he can't see her listed]. Strange. Are you in this hall?

JESSI: Yes. [She pulls out a receipt]. I'll be staying in guest quarters for the week.

VOLUNTEER #1 [looks at the receipt and sees her name and that it's the right hall]: Must be some mix-up. [He looks again at his chart]. I have a Jessi Trager. [He looks from Kyle to Jessi]. Any relation?

STEVEN: I'm their father, Steven Trager. Jessi is my foster daughter, hence the different names.

VOLUNTEER #1: Oh, I see. I'll adjust that. Let them know inside when you sign in. [He hands Jessi back her receipt].

Kyle, Jessi and Declan go inside the hall to sign in as Steven directs the move in volunteers to load up Kyle's and Declan's stuff.

STEVEN: Leave these for last, [he shows them Jessi's bags so they won't mix them up with Kyle's belongings].

VOLUNTEER #2: Sure thing.

Cut to inside the hall where Kyle and Jessi are standing in the lobby in front of a desk with the letters T-Z. Declan is at a desk with the letters H-M.

DECLAN: Names's McDonough.

H-M SIGN-IN VOLUNTEER: McDonough. Mmmm… are you with your life partner?

DECLAN: My what?

H-M VOLUNTEER: Kyle Trager.

DECLAN: We're roommates, man, not life partners.

H-M VOLUNTEER: Oh, I'm sorry. It say's you're, I mean, he's married?

DECLAN: Yeah, so? Not to me!

H-M VOLUNTEER: So, his…partner will be staying with you?

DECLAN: I guess, this weekend anyway.

H-M VOLUNTEER: Well, usually there's only two to a room.

DECLAN: No, she'll just be visiting.

The volunteer frowns and looks back at their computer screen. Meanwhile, Kyle and Jessi are having their own sign-in problems.

T-Z SIGN-IN VOLUNTEER: Your name?

KYLE: Kyle Trager, [at the same time as Jessi].

JESSI: Jessi Taylor, [at the same time as Kyle].

KYLE [glances at her]: Go ahead, [he moves aside].

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Trager. Ah, here you are.

JESSI: No, Taylor.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: No, there's no Taylor listed.

JESSI [hands the volunteer her receipt]: There's been a mix up. The volunteer outside told me to tell you that.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Ah, okay. [She looks at her receipt]. Do you have a Husky card?

Jessi pulls it out and shows her the card. She looks from the card to her computer screen.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Oh, I think I see the problem. [She looks from Kyle to Jessi]. You two just got married, did you? Congratulations. We have two bunk beds in the room right now. Would you like to change that to a double bed?

JESSI: We're not married.

KYLE: I'm married.

JESSI: I'm not.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: According to our records you are.

JESSI: You're records are wrong.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: But you are Jessi Trager.

JESSI: No, I'm Jessi Taylor.

KYLE [pulls out his marriage license to show her]: I'm married to Amanda.

T-Z VOLUNTEER [takes a look at his license]: Amanda Bloom-Trager. [She looks at her screen]. No Amanda Bloom or Amanda Trager listed.

KYLE: She doesn't go to UW. She goes to NU.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Then who's Jessi Trager?

KYLE: No one.

JESSI [to Kyle, a little put out]: I'm not no one.

KYLE: That's not what I meant.

JESSI [to the volunteer]: She's me. Except it should be Taylor, not Trager. I just live with the Tragers.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: So you two are together.

KYLE: No, yes. I'm adopted.

JESSI: I'm a foster child.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Oh, you're siblings!

JESSI [heaves a sigh full of impatience]: We're not related.

T-Z VOLUNTEER [now thoroughly confused]: Then who's married to Declan? I have you all in the same room.

Jessi turns to Kyle as Declan wanders over wondering what's taking them so long.

JESSI [to Kyle]: You had to tell them you got married?

KYLE [to Jessi]: Yes.

JESSI: She's making trouble for us and she's not even here.

KYLE: There is no us.

JESSI: There is now. They think we're married.

T-Z VOLUNTEER [cuts in]: So, you two aren't married?

JESSI [throws Kyle a crafty look]: We could be, we do live together.

Declan bites his lip refusing to get involved yet enjoying seeing his friend caught in the middle of a threesome.

KYLE [whispers to her]: Not funny.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Common-law?

Jessi just smiles.

KYLE: No.

DECLAN: This could take a while.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Who are you?

DECLAN: Declan McDonough.

T-Z VOLUNTEER: Oh, so you're the husband?

DECLAN: What? No! [Now he finds himself caught in the middle of a different threesome].

When they finally come back to the vehicles where the move-in volunteers are waiting, Steven comes over to them.

STEVEN: What happened? Why did it take so long?

JESSI: It was Kyle's fault. He told them he was married.

KYLE: They got our names mixed up.

JESSI: And our rooms.

KYLE: At least they're getting a room ready for you.

MOVE-IN VOLUNTEER: So, where are we taking your stuff?

KYLE: Room 405.

STEVEN: They want us to move the vehicles so others can unload.

JESSI: I'll move your van, it'll give me something to do while I wait for my room to be ready.

KYLE: Thanks. [He hands her the ignition key and number card]. I have a designated spot for tonight.

While Jessi and Declan park the vehicles, Kyle and Steven follow the volunteers into the elevator up to the fourth floor.

KYLE [to one of the volunteers]: I feel like I should be helping.

MOVE-IN VOLUNTEER: If you're that keen to help, next year you can volunteer for the next set of freshman. We could always use the extra help.

KYLE: I'll keep that in mind.

The song "Move it, Move it" plays in the background as the volunteers unload their stuff. Jessi's stuff is right on top so hers is the first to be set aside. Declan and Jessi return just in time as a staff member knocks on the open door. Declan and Jessi look his way and Kyle and Steven pause before unpacking another box.

STAFF MEMBER: Is there a Jessi Trag—sorry—Taylor here?

JESSI: Taylor, yes. That's me.

STAFF MEMBER: We have your room ready for you now, [he indicates a volunteer mover behind him]. Sorry for the mix up, but Sue here will help you move your stuff to your room.

JESSI: There's only a few bags and my laptop.

SUE: Wow, you pack light.

JESSI: I'm only staying a week.

SUE: Oh.

STAFF MEMBER: If you have any concerns or a problem, please let me know. [He hands Jessi his card and a key to her room then leaves].

JESSI: Room 320.

SUE: Great, just one floor below, that's not far.

Sue wheels in a cart but when she sees how little stuff Jessi has she realizes she and Jessi can carry it down all at once. So she hands her cart to another move-in volunteer in desperate need of a cart.

STEVEN [as Jessi heads out]: Let me know how it goes.

JESSI: I will.

Kyle and Steven return to unpacking as Declan starts in on his stuff.

STEVEN [looks around their room]: Your dorm is far more spacious than when I was in college. I roomed with two other fellows. [He smiles in remembrance]. I had the time of my life. [His expression is one of nostalgia]. An experience I wouldn't have missed for the world.

DECLAN: That's what I'm aiming for.

STEVEN [smiles and glances at all his boxes]: Would you like some help?

DECLAN [glances at all his stuff with an almost overwhelmed expression until he sees a certain and very important box]: A dorm is not complete without your own TV and vids.

STEVEN: Ha, now I'm envious. That was one thing I didn't have.

The guys spend the next two hours setting up their room. Volunteers come by every now and then to take their empty boxes down to the recycle bin.

JESSI [comes back]: Nicole called to say she and Lori are on their way.

STEVEN: Already? [He glances at his watch]. If you need extra help just call. I wanted to take a look at your room.

JESSI: I will.

STEVEN [sees that there's still a few more boxes to unpack, Declan brought a lot stuff compared to Kyle]: Otherwise we'll meet up later for lunch.

JESSI: Okay, later.

After she leaves, Kyle reaches for a box to open.

KYLE: I brought a gift.

DECLAN [eyes the box curiously]: A gift?

Kyle opens it and takes out an object. Declan laughs when he sees it's a basketball hoop to fit over the door.

DECLAN: All right. Great gift.

Steven laughs too and he joins them in shooting hoops. All too soon it's lunchtime, their moment of fun ends and all three head over to 8 at McMahon Hall to meet up with Nicole, Jessi and Lori.

STEVEN [kisses Nicole on the cheek]: Hey, hon.

NICOLE: How's it going?

STEVEN: There are still a few more boxes to unpack.

NICOLE: Still? I thought you'd be done by now. [She sees his guilty look]. Something I should know?

STEVEN: Oh, no. We unpacked the important stuff.

NICOLE: Uh huh, like?

STEVEN [grins]: A basketball hoop.

NICOLE: Whose idea was that?

STEVEN: Kyle's. [He's quick to place the blame good-naturedly].

Kyle just smiles an impish smile.

Nicole smiles back and shakes their head at them.

STEVEN: How did your unpacking go?

LORI: There's a lot left to unpack. [She glances at Jessi]. There's still my laptop and printer to set up.

JESSI: That won't take long.

LORI: You've been invaluable.

JESSI [looks pleased]: You're welcome.

After they eat lunch and when it's time to say goodbye does Nicole then break down. A few tears roll down her cheeks as she gives Lori a hug.

LORI: I'll miss you too, mom. But don't worry; I'll be by to visit.

STEVEN: I'm sure you will, especially on paydays. [He gives her an affectionate hug and kiss on the forehead].

LORI: Ha, ha, dad. [She hugs him back].

NICOLE [gives Jessi a hug]: You take care, I'll see you in a week.

Declan moves off discreetly but is taken by surprise when Nicole turns to him and gives him a hug.

NICOLE: You too, Declan. Take care.

DECLAN: Ah, thanks, Mrs. Trager. [He awkwardly returns the hug].

Then it's Kyle's turn for a hug.

NICOLE: I'll miss you.

KYLE: I'll be by on the weekends. [He hugs her close].

But she's too choked up to speak and puts a hand to her mouth to try and hold back the tears but it's no use. Steven puts an arm around her and guides her to the parking lot where she has parked their car.

STEVEN [calls over his shoulder]: See you all later. Don't forget to phone once in a while.

LORI: I won't, dad.

They all wave goodbye.

LORI: Well, [she brushes away a couple of tears and takes a deep breath trying to still the quiver in her voice], you guys want to meet up later? Mark's deejaying early tonight, around six?

KYLE [senses she's struggling for normalcy and trying not to break down like their mother and he feels the same]: We'll meet you there. [He nods to her, conveying with a simple look that he understands what she's feeling and she nods back in acknowledgment before quickly turning away before she really starts crying].

DECLAN: Later.

While the guys head back to their dorm, Jessi follows Lori back to her dorm room to help her finish unpacking. Lori's feelings of sadness are set aside in the practical task of organizing her things. Lori watches Jessi set up her laptop and printer, making sure everything is connected.

LORI: Thanks a lot, Jessi. You're a whiz.

HILLARY [looks on, comparing her ill-fated attempts to connect hers]: A real whiz. Can you help with mine?

JESSI [glances at her watch, checking to see she still has enough time before she and Kyle attend a Health Center tour they are interested in]: Sure.

HILLARY [watches her as she connects everything with no problem]: Thanks a bunch. You are a genius.

JESSI: I know.

HILLARY: So, if you're not majoring or even minoring in Health, why so interested in seeing this Health tour?

JESSI: A lot of subjects interest me. I like to know things.

LORI [teases]: Especially if Kyle is interested in it as well.

HILLARY [curious]: Oh? Why?

JESSI: I like to know what he knows and then some.

LORI [aside to Hillary]: She likes to compete with him.

JESSI: It's fun.

HILLARY: If you say so. It sounds too much like 'extra' work to me.

Jessi just smiles and leaves to meet up with Kyle to check out the tour then they each return to their dorm rooms before meeting up later at _Pockets_ where Mark is deejaying.

Kyle and Jessi are sitting at a table in _Pockets_ when Declan walks in with Jackie. Declan holds her hand as he leads her over to where Kyle and Jessi are sitting.

JACKIE: Good to see you again, kiwi. You too, boss.

KYLE: Likewise. How do you like your new apartment?

JACKIE [throws Declan a smile]: Declan told you I moved into the _Commodore_? [Kyle nods]. I love it! I need to go shopping tomorrow for some kitchen supplies and a few other things to make apartment style living complete.

JESSI: What kind of things?

JACKIE: Dishes, pots and pans to cook with, now that I have a real stove to cook on. And some living room furniture. I've waited a long time to get in. I'm going to make the most of it. [She smiles at them all]. How can you tell it's my first apartment? Somehow a dorm room doesn't compare. The space is all mine.

DECLAN: She's been raving about it since I picked her up. She didn't want to leave. [He winks at her]. I didn't want to leave either, the bedroom looked very inviting, [he glances briefly at Kyle and Jessi], to sleep in, I mean.

JACKIE: Ha! You just have a one-track mind.

DECLAN: I thought it was one of the things you loved about me?

JACKIE [gives a secret grin]: One of many.

Kyle can pick up Declan's heartbeat as it pumps a little faster and can detect his body temperature rise. He sees that Jessi picks it up too and they both look away to give them privacy. Their gaze pan towards the front door to see Lori and Hillary come in and Jessi waves them over. The two girls pull up an extra table and two chairs. Hillary is overflowing with jubilance.

HILLARY: Guess where I went to this afternoon?

KYLE: Where?

HILLARY: Mentors Meet and Greet. I met my mentor who'll be mentoring me as I work at the Daily.

KYLE: You got in?

HILLARY: Thanks to Ms. Wood's glowing letter of recommendation.

KYLE: Congratulations.

HILLARY: Thanks, pumpkin.

DECLAN [nods at her]: Congrats, Hills.

She beams at him.

KYLE: How about a round of smoothies or soft drinks for all? My treat.

HILLARY: Really? You doll.

Kyle signals for the waitress to come over.

HILLARY [whispers to Lori]: No liquor?

LORI [whispers back]: Not till nine where upon we underagers will be booted out. But who needs liquor to celebrate anyway? [She bites her lips as Hillary giver her 'I know you do' look].

HILLARY: You have been a good girl of late.

LORI: I'm older and wiser. [They give each other looks, each knowing better, and both burst out laughing].

HILLARY [agrees with Lori]: So am I. [They laugh again].

JACKIE [eyes them]: Are you sure you two didn't take a sip or two before you came?

KYLE [senses they didn't, they are just happy with Hillary's good fortune]: They didn't.

JACKIE [glances at him now, along with Hillary]: How do you know?

HILLARY: Yeah, [she puts her chin on her hand, studying him], how do you know certain things?

KYLE [bites his lip]: I know my sister. I deduced it.

HILLARY [glances at Jackie]: I don't think I buy that.

LORI: It's true, he does know me.

Hillary just eyes her skeptically.

KYLE: If you did drink, your pupils would be more dilated from the alcohol intake, the skin tone of your face would be more flushed—

HILLARY: Okay, Mr. Observant, I get it. You sure you're not interested in becoming a lawman like Declan? You'd be great at it. The criminals wouldn't stand a chance against you.

KYLE: I don't like guns.

HILLARY: Honeybun, you won't need a gun with your powers of observation.

He just grins at her as the waitress comes over with a round of fresh drinks.

LORI: So, Hills, tell me more about what you're going to do for the Daily.

Hillary starts talking enthusiastically about a couple of assignments she's going to do.

HILLARY [takes out her new cell]: One of the things Ms. Woods told me was to always be prepared with a camera on hand. This new cell I just bought, has tons more memory to record compared to my old one. She says a reporter is always on call, news is happening all the time. A reporter can't always have her cameraman on hand every single moment of the day. [She looks around the bar for her cameraman]. See? Evan's not here even though I wanted him to be, to celebrate with me. We are supposed to be teamed up.

She picks up her glass of pop.

HILLARY: To me, and to scoop the story of a lifetime.

DECLAN: To you, Hills.

They toast with her. Just then Mark taps the microphone. Lori waves to him and he winks at her.

MARK: Welcome to Dawg Daze, everyone. We're going to have a real good time. All throughout the events this week there'll be a variety of artists and entertainers to 'entertain' you. I'll be playing a few of their tracks so if you don't get a chance to see and hear them live, stay tuned. My first set of tunes will be "No Rest For The Weary" by Blue Scholars. Why did I choose that one? What, you think you're going to be getting any sleep this week and miss out on all the fun? Not while I'm deejaying. [He flicks on the disc player and the song he just introduced starts playing].

LORI: Isn't he awesome?

Kyle feels a flash of loneliness from Hillary as he sees her smile at Lori slip a little but she quickly keeps it full when Lori glances her way for confirmation.

HILLARY: Must be love.

Lori makes a good-natured face at her and looks back at Mark with an admiring gaze. Just then Hillary glances over at Kyle and she catches him watching her. He gives a small sheepish shrug and smiles a gentle smile.

Her smile wavers and he's surprised and concerned to see a brief tear gather in her eyes before she ducks and takes a quick sip of her drink. He glances away so he doesn't make her feel more uncomfortable.

As soon as the music started Declan turns to Jackie.

DECLAN: Dance?

JACKIE: I'd love to.

They head to the dance floor. Hillary makes a show of tapping her foot and bobbing her head but Kyle knows her feeling of envy stems from not having someone in her life, and someone to dance with.

KYLE: Would you like to dance?

Hillary whips her head around, surprised at him asking her.

KYLE: To celebrate your job at The Daily.

HILLARY [beams at him]: Thanks, munchkin.

He leads her to the dance floor and they start dancing. When the next song comes on, he and Declan exchange partners so Kyle dances with Jackie and Hillary with Declan. With the next song, Kyle asks Lori to dance.

KYLE: I need to ask a favor.

LORI: Ask away, I owe you one for helping me pack anyway.

KYLE: It's not for me, it's for Hillary.

LORI: Hillary? [She tries to look Hillary's way].

KYLE: Don't look. [She swings her gaze back to him]. I just wondered what you and Mark were doing after and if he was taking you home, could you and he walk Hillary home.

LORI: Sure. Why?

KYLE: I just hate to see her walk home alone, that's all.

LORI: Right. That's all, huh?

KYLE: Just don't let her know I suggested it or anything.

He knew if he offered to walk Hillary home she'd refuse him, she'd view it as pity. Pride was the issue. She didn't like how he saw how lonely she really was.

LORI: Okay.

After their dance, Kyle then dances with Jessi. While they dance, Lori writes a note to Mark while Hillary is in the washroom.

MARK [announces]: Throughout Dawg Daze there will be Salsa and swing dance lessons, so in keeping with the swing of things, for the next few songs, swing away!

He first plays a salsa.

KYLE: Do you know how to dance these dances?

JESSI: Yes.

KYLE: You do? When did you learn how?

JESSI: I googled how when I knew about all the dances coming up this week. Why didn't you?

KYLE: I was going to, I just haven't yet.

She takes him aside off the dance floor and clasps his arms.

JESSI: Here's how.

She mentally shows him all she learned. The lights barely flicker.

KYLE: Thanks.

They head back to the dance floor and soon find themselves the center of attention as they dance like pros. Everyone claps as Kyle dips Jessi at the song's finale.

MARK: Let's see how well they do with swing dancing…

He plays a swing dance. Kyle and Jessi dance lively as others watch on rather than try and compete.

MARK: Everyone, meet the new Fred and Ginger…

More claps and cheers as Kyle swings Jessi over his shoulder to land gracefully with arms outstretched. They head back to the table as other dancers resume dancing to the next song. Hillary is back at the table; she had come just as Lori made it back in time from delivering her note to Mark.

HILLARY: Where did you two learn how to dance so well?

LORI [sees them hesitate]: They're always practicing together.

HILLARY: I thought that was just exercises.

LORI: Dancing's a form of exercise.

Hillary sees Kyle shrug nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

JACKIE: You two are good, I'm almost green with jealousy. [She smiles at them].

JESSI: Thanks.

Kyle and Declan rotate dances with Lori, Hillary, Jessi and Jackie. Soon the girls find themselves being asked by other guys and dance a few times with others. At nine o'clock, Mark makes an announcement.

MARK: It's now nine o'clock, time for anyone under 21 to leave. [He hears a few groans and protests]. Yes, I'll be leaving too. Thanks for your patronage. Be sure to come again tomorrow night for another good roaring time.

As they head outside Lori waits for Mark.

JACKIE: See you all later.

LORI: Later.

Declan walks with Jackie back to her apartment. Hillary watches after them and Kyle again picks up a feeling of loneliness from her. Mark comes out and sees Lori waiting for him. Kyle walks with Jessi back to Poplar Hall but tunes in with his hearing to make sure Hillary won't be walking alone.

MARK [holds out his hand to Lori]: May I walk you home?

LORI [takes his hand]: You may.

She kisses him full on the lips.

MARK [after their kiss he turns to Hillary]: Do you want to walk with us, Hillary? Having two lovely ladies on my arms would sure boost my ego.

HILLARY [smiles brightly]: Thanks, Mark, since I'm heading your way anyway.

She walks beside them as Mark walks them home, but can't help swing a narrow-eyed glance at the long retreating back of Kyle. Hillary leaves Lori and Mark alone as she heads inside the building and up to the dorm room.

Lori and Mark kiss, their kisses lingering on. When Lori finally heads to her room she finds Hillary waiting for her.

HILLARY [folds her arms]: Okay, spill.

LORI: Spill what?

HILLARY: You asked Mark to walk us both home.

LORI: I don't know what you're talking about.

HILLARY: Kyle put you all up to it, didn't he?

LORI [tries not to let her see her squirm]: Again, I haven't a clue what you're talking—

HILLARY: I'm not stupid, Lori.

LORI [sighs and sits on the bed across from Hillary]: Well, was it so bad to walk home with us?

HILLARY: No, [she agrees], it was nice. But it was Kyle wasn't it?

LORI: You know Kyle; he was just being protective and didn't want you walking alone at night.

HILLARY: I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself.

LORI: Still, he was concerned.

HILLARY [smiles]: He is kind of gallant that way, isn't he?

LORI: Yeah, he kind of is.

But she still watches Lori carefully for any other signs that might explain why Kyle asked Lori to do that for her but knows he probably kept the real reason to himself. Which proved even more how gallant he was. Why can't she find a guy like him?

Cut to Declan as he and Jackie kiss just inside her apartment.

JACKIE: You have to leave now.

DECLAN [glances behind her and sees only a few boxes left unpacked]: It looks like you're almost done, I could stay and help finish.

JACKIE: Haha, if you stay that's the last thing we'll be doing.

DECLAN: I like to be accommodating in all things.

JACKIE: Out, [she shoves at his chest half-heartedly], it's only one more night.

DECLAN [heaves a sigh of disappointment]: If you insist.

He opens the door but leans down for another long kiss.

JACKIE [groans]: Out, Declan.

DECLAN: You sure? [He can feel she wants him as much as he wants her].

JACKIE: Yes. [This time she breaks free and practically pushes him out].

DECLAN: But…

JACKIE: Go!

DECLAN: Till tomorrow.

JACKIE [her smiles at him makes him even more reluctant to leave]: Tomorrow.

She blows him a kiss as she shuts the door leaving him alone out in the hall but he can hear her sigh of frustration behind the door and grins, at least he's not the only one that's feeling frustrated.

He heads to his dorm and finds Kyle talking to Amanda.

KYLE: So, I'll bring you back here after our marriage course.

AMANDA's voice: I'm looking forward to it.

KYLE: So am I. [He smiles]. Love you.

AMANDA's voice: Love you, too.

After Kyle hangs up, Declan asks him a question that's been at the back of his mind all day.

DECLAN: So, what did your mom mean earlier about me being a chaperone?

KYLE: Oh, that. She isn't okay like Steven is with Amanda staying over with me in the dorm for two nights.

DECLAN: So, I'm expected to stay?

KYLE: No, Steven has talked to her.

DECLAN: And you're still holding back, why?

KYLE: I agree with Amanda's mom, if we…[he hesitates].

DECLAN [prompts him]: Do it?

KYLE: Yeah, then we should seriously get a place together and be the married couple we're supposed to be. She thinks we're just 'playing' at being married.

DECLAN: And Amanda, she's not wanting to either?

KYLE: Actually, she does want to but at the same time she agrees with Nicole. Because I had been inside a pod all my life and never had a chance to really live, she's willing to wait. [But his conversation with her last night proved she's having a change of heart].

DECLAN [smiles]: So, you two are disagreeing already?

KYLE [smiles back]: I guess there's a part of me that wants to savor things a while.

DECLAN [shrugs]: Whatever works for you, man. But I sure would take full advantage, it being legal and all. Why hold back?

KYLE [begins to look uncomfortable]: I didn't say it was easy.

DECLAN: This could prove interesting. Well, if you two need alone time, and by the way, when I need alone time with Jackie in our dorm, why don't we put a towel or sock outside on the doorknob to let the other know we need 'privacy' [he emphasizes the word].

KYLE: Okay.

Declan smiles at how quickly Kyle agrees with his suggestion.

Sometime during the night, Kyle wakes up suddenly on hearing a noise coming from Declan's bunk.

KYLE [still groggy from sleep]: Declan?

A shift in movement alarms Kyle to the fact that Declan is falling off his bunk. He holds out his hand to mentally stop Declan in midair and prevent him from hitting his head on the edge of the dresser. He moves him safely aside and on to the floor. Kyle removes his safety bar to one side and jumps down from his bunk, mentally flicking on a light.

KYLE: Declan!

DECLAN [jerks awake]: What? [He sees he's on the floor]. What happened?

KYLE: You fell out of bed. You almost hit your head.

DECLAN: But I'm on the floor.

KYLE: I set you there.

DECLAN [looks at the dresser and up at his bunk and back at the dresser before glancing back at Kyle]: Oh, wow. That would have hurt.

KYLE: That would have been fatal.

DECLAN: What?

KYLE: The angle that you fell you would have hit your temple right on the edge and—[he stops as he sees the look of horror on his friend's face]. You're safe now.

DECLAN [numb]: Thanks, man.

KYLE: Maybe we should make your bunk into a bed.

DECLAN: No, no, I'll be fine. [But he's still too in shock to think straight].

KYLE: Use one of my safety bars.

DECLAN: Won't you miss one?

KYLE: The side I'm using the extra on just faces the wall anyway.

DECLAN: Okay.

KYLE: I'd feel better if we rearrange your bunk into a bed though.

DECLAN: No, no. I can sleep in freakin bunk.

KYLE: Have you ever slept in one before?

DECLAN [stand up wobbily]: No.

KYLE [tries to help steady him but Declan waves him off]: Not even at camp?

DECLAN: It was a rich kids camp, I shared a room, much like a dorm, with another kid only we each had single beds.

KYLE: Still…

DECLAN: I'll be fine. [But he eyes the dresser as if in doubt].

Kyle bites his lip just as unsure but since his friend is determined to try, he puts on a safety bar, the one Declan didn't want on his bunk bed thinking it was too sissy-like but didn't mind that Kyle kept it, thinking it would help make Kyle think he was back in his tub, having two sides.

They hop back into bed and after Kyle mentally shuts off the light he can hear Declan trying to get comfortable but only hears him keep bumping into the bar.

DECLAN: This is freakin' ridiculous.

KYLE: What's wrong?

DECLAN: This bar is in the way.

KYLE: Stop thinking about it.

Declan just grunts and tries to settle in. It works for a while but when he turns over he hits the bar.

DECLAN: It's too claustrophobic up here. How can you stand it?

KYLE: It feels nice and enclosed, almost like my tub.

DECLAN: Lucky you. [He again tosses and turns, bumps his head and hits the bar again].

Kyle can hear him swearing.

KYLE: I won't get any sleep worrying about you.

DECLAN [sighs heavily in defeat]: All right, man. Let's move things around.

They spend the next hour moving furniture around so that Declan now has a regular single bed, and his desk that had been tucked under the bunk is moved at the end of the bed where they had set up chairs to face the TV opposite. The chairs are now at the end of Kyle's bunk along with the TV.

DECLAN: A lot more cramped.

KYLE: It's not bad. At least it's safer.

DECLAN: Would I have really hit my head?

KYLE: Yeah.

DECLAN: Woah. [He scratches his head, hand shaking]. Thanks, man.

KYLE: I'm glad I was here.

DECLAN: I'm glad you are, too.

They share a look of gratefulness and each heads back to bed. Declan sighs with profound relief.

DECLAN: You were right. [He tucks an arm behind his head]. This is better.

KYLE: I know. [Sounding a lot like Jessi].

Declan grabs a hold of his pillow and tosses it up at Kyle. Kyle tosses it back.

DECLAN [catches it, laughing]: Goodnight.

KYLE [laughs with him]: Goodnight.

This time Declan reaches over and turns out the light. They both sleep a lot better the rest of the night.


	6. S04 E06 Dawg Daze Part 1

Kyle XY S04 E06

**Dawg Daze Part 1**

The alarm on Kyle's watch started beeping at 7am, waking both him and Declan up. Kyle switches it off.

DECLAN [jerks awake]: What?

KYLE [jumps down from his bunk and rubs his eyes]: Jessi and I are going for a morning run.

DECLAN: What time is it?

KYLE: 6:55.

DECLAN: Six?

KYLE: More like, [he checks his watch], four minutes to seven.

DECLAN: Huh, well, have fun. [He throws his blanket back over his head].

KYLE: I'll stop by the market and bring back some groceries.

DECLAN [throws the cover off his head and leans up on one elbow]: Oh, man, that's what I forgot to bring. Thank God I have the emergency kit they gave me.

KYLE: That just has food bars and water in it.

DECLAN: I brought coffee.

KYLE: I'll bring back some stuff from the farmer's market.

DECLAN: Hold on. [He reaches for his pants on the floor by his bed and takes out his wallet].

KYLE: That's okay, I'll pay for it.

DECLAN: Feels good to have money, doesn't it? I remember a time when you didn't.

KYLE: Yeah, it does feel good.

DECLAN: I wouldn't mind if you got me a few things. Canned stuff, breakfast cereal, anything that's quick and easy to make.

KYLE: Just name it.

But the stuff he names makes Kyle wince at all the preservatives and chemically laden stuff that was in most of the packaged items he wanted.

KYLE: Why don't I buy the groceries for both of us. It'll be healthier and tastier.

DECLAN: it will?

KYLE: Trust me.

DECLAN: I'll try it, for now.

KYLE: Deal.

DECLAN: Wait—[but he's cut off from a knock on the door].

KYLE: That's Jessi. [He telepaths to her]. _Give me another minute. I'm not ready yet._

JESSI [from outside the door she leans against the frame and telepaths back]: _What's taking you so long?_

KYLE [from inside the room he telepaths back]: _Declan and I got to talking._ [Out loud to Declan]. Since your dad's paying the rent, I want to contribute something.

DECLAN: I thought you were going to help with my studies?

KYLE: That too.

DECLAN [sees the earnestness on Kyle's face]: It's a deal then.

Kyle grins and hurries to put on sweat pants and a sweat top for jogging in, tucks his keys and his bank card into a pocket and joins Jessi.

They jog along the Burke-Gilman Trail for almost an hour before heading to the market to buy food. They return to find day two of freshmen moving into the dorm has started. The elevator is being used by volunteer movers so they take the stairs.

KYLE: Want to have breakfast with Declan and me? [With one free hand, his other full of grocery bags, he opens the door to the fourth floor and holds it open for her].

JESSI [walks through carrying some bags in her hands]: Sure, just give me a few minutes to shower and change.

As Kyle opens the door to his room he lets Jessi in first. She sees Declan come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist with droplets of water still dotting his shoulders. She looks on with interest.

DECLAN: Ah, hi.

JESSI: Hi.

Kyle moves past her, closes the door, and places his bags on the storage counter just inside the entranceway. The fridge and microwave he and Declan rent is right next to it.

KYLE: I asked Jessi to join us for breakfast.

DECLAN: No prob. I'll just finish getting dressed.

He walks over to his wardrobe to pull out some clothes. Jessi turns to place her bags on the shelf but when she sees there is no more room there she just sets the bags on the floor, keeping only a couple of bags she bought for herself.

JESSI: I'll be back in a while.

KYLE: Okay.

Declan nods to her as she leaves, noticing how she takes another curious glimpse at him. He lets out a breath of relief once she's gone.

DECLAN: I'm glad I had on a towel and not my birthday suit.

KYLE [busy unloading stuff doesn't pay attention to his meaning at first]: Birthday suit? [He glances over at Declan then gets it and smiles]. Oh, yeah, good thing.

Declan enters the bathroom again to change. When he comes back out Kyle is still unloading bags and has taken out a couple of blenders and a cutting board.

DECLAN: What'd you do? Buy out the whole market?

KYLE: It's only breakfast, lunch and dinner items for today.

DECLAN: All that?

KYLE: I eat a lot. Jessi eats quite a bit, too.

DECLAN: Worked up an appetite jogging?

KYLE: Not this time. We couldn't run as fast. [He glances suspiciously at Declan to see he meant a hidden meaning in his remark by the slight tilt of a smirk on his lips]. Funny. It's just our higher metabolism.

Declan just shrugs unrepentant and heads to his dresser drawer to pull out a pair of socks and puts them on then his runners. Kyle plugs in a blender and starts cutting up some fruit.

KYLE: Want an apple?

DECLAN: Sure.

Kyle throws him one and Declan is surprised it lands perfectly in his hand despite the awkward angle Kyle caught him in.

DECLAN: Did you make sure it would reach me?

KYLE [grins]: What do you think?

Declan grins back and takes a bite out of the apple. He walks over to his desk and picks up a pamphlet before sitting down in one of the recliner chairs he brought.

DECLAN: Making the most of U-Dub libraries then a tour of the Suzzallo and Allen library, [he looks up from the pamphlet], you and Jessi will be spending a lot of study time there.

KYLE: Pretty much. [He puts some fruit in the blender and starts blending].

DECLAN [waits until the blender stops]: You do know there's an Espresso and Market at the library and that there will be food there.

KYLE: I know. But it might not be as healthy.

DECLAN [rolls his eyes]: So, is that why you offered to buy the food for us? To make sure it's healthy?

KYLE: Yeah, exactly why.

DECLAN: Ha! That brain of yours is always one step ahead.

KYLE: More like two.

They share good-natured grins as Kyle pours the blended mixture into three cups. Declan gets up and comes over to watch.

DECLAN [voice turns serious]: Thanks for last night.

Kyle glances over at him and nods.

DECLAN: I mean, who falls out of a freakin' bunk the first night sleeping in one? [He shakes his head, disgusted with himself].

Kyle studies him and remembers something when he woke up in time to prevent Declan from hitting his head on the corner of his dresser.

KYLE: You had a nightmare.

DECLAN: A nightmare? I don't remember dreaming, of anything. You sure? [Kyle nods and Declan runs a hand through his hair, unable to recall even one dream]. I really don't remember.

Declan waves a shakey hand at the mixture.

DECLAN: So, what's all in that concoction?

Kyle can sense Declan is bothered by how close he came to dying and is trying to take his mind off that fact.

KYLE: Mango and orange juice. Here, [he hands him one], try it.

Declan takes it and Kyle picks up his. They tap glasses and drink.

DECLAN: It's good.

KYLE: The next one will be bananas, strawberries, spinach and lettuce.

DECLAN: Spinach?

KYLE: It'll be good, you won't even notice the spinach.

DECLAN: Not to put a damper on all you're going to make but is this, [he downs the rest of his drink], all for our breakfast?

KYLE: I bought some eggs.

There's a knock on the door. Declan sets his empty glass down and answers the door to find Jessi there, redressed and fresh from her shower.

DECLAN: Come in.

JESSI: Thanks.

He closes the door, glancing over to see a parade of movers coming out of the elevator.

DECLAN: At least we have a great view of the hall.

Jessi sees Kyle is chopping up vegetables.

JESSI: Does that go with the eggs?

Kyle nods.

JESSI: Do you want me to cook them up?

KYLE: Sure. I'll finish making another smoothie. This drink is for you, [he points to the third glass of orange and mango juice he had poured].

After she drinks it, Kyle opens a side drawer and takes out a spatula and another knife for her, then opens the bottom cupboard. She reaches inside to take out a pan. She then sees some ingredients in a bag he hasn't unpacked yet and pulls out some fresh parsley leaves.

JESSI: How would you like your eggs done up, Declan?

DECLAN: Ah, I don't care, however you're doing it.

JESSI: This is how Kyle likes his. Since I don't care for eggs, I'm making oatmeal for myself.

DECLAN: Oh, well, the same as Kyle's then. Is there bacon with the eggs?

KYLE: In the fridge.

Jessi takes out a brown wrap with a label saying it was fresh organic bacon. Delcan just stands aside watching them prepare things, feeling in the way. This must be what they're like at home, working in sync.

After more ingredients are cut up, Kyle blends one more smoothie as Jessi takes the pan, a mixing bowl and food items to the kitchen to cook everything up.

JESSI [as she heads out]: Declan, want to bring some plates to put our omelets on?

DECLAN: Sure.

He then looks around the room when Kyle opens a top cupboard and nods his head. Delcan then sees the plates, grabs some and follows her down the hall towards the kitchen. While they're gone, Kyle takes a much-needed shower and changes into fresh clothing. He finishes preparing and putting food away, even going as far as making a fresh pot of coffee for Declan. When Delcan and Jessi come back they sit down and eat their breakfast.

DECLAN: This is one excellent omelet, thanks. And for the coffee, [he picks up his mug and salutes Kyle with it].

JESSI: You're welcome.

After they're done, Kyle enters the bathroom with a plastic container with dirty dishes stacked inside and washes them up. Jessi helps dry then hands each dried dish to Declan for him to put away. Considering Kyle had done most of the unpacking of anything kitchen related, he had no idea where things were, so had every drawer and door cupboard open searching where to put things. Soon a pile of dried dishes was piling up faster than he could put away.

DECLAN: You guys sure have a system going and it's only the first day here.

JESSI: We both like to be organized. Me especially. [She starts helping him put away now that she and Kyle were done long before he was, so much so that he's left standing there watching her efficiently put the clean dishes away].

DECLAN: I can see you are.

With everything now put away, they leave for the first event.

The first event is "What I Wish I Knew Then: Student Tips on Making the Most of the UW Libraries" from 9am to 10am, where a panel of students share tips about the libraries and doing research favorite study spaces, microfilmed treasures to free DVDs.

The second event is a Tour of the Suzzallo and Allen library from 10am to 11am. It's the largest of the thirteen libraries and one of the oldest and most architecturally impressive building on campus. Suzzallo is the "soul of the University." The Graduate Reading Room is 65 feet high by 52 feet wide by 250 feet long with 22 chandeliers. It also hosts the Suzzallo Espresso and Market.

The third event is the "Real Dawgs Tour" located outside the main entrance of Denny Hall. The tour highlights important Husky traditions across the campus and ends on the 22nd floor of the UW Tower where they group has a fantastic view of Seattle, Mount Rainier, Lake Washinton, Lake Union and the campus. Everyone there receives a free purple U-Dub T-shirt!

The fourth event is a "UWalk Picnic" located on the Rainier Vista by the Durmheller Fountain with a walking celebration and live music.

The fifth event is a tour of UW's Research ship that will depart from the Drumheller Fountain organized by the UW school of Oceanography, to learn about life at sea, cruise and research opportunities for undergraduates.

After the tour of the ship, which ended at three, Kyle heads to the dorm's underground parking to collect his van. He heads over to Amanda's to pick her up and bring her back to the dorm with him. He knocks on her door, knowing she's at home by the sound of her heartbeat.

AMANDA [opens the door]: Hi.

KYLE: Hi. How was school? [He comes in].

AMANDA: Good. I have lots of homework though. How did moving in go?

KYLE: I'm all unpacked and have been to a few of the events. It was fun, there's a lot to see and do.

He sees she has a couple of backpacks and a tote bag packed full. Glancing over her shoulder and into the living room, he notices she has her flute out along with a couple of pan flutes.

KYLE: You play a pan flute as well?

AMANDA [turns her head to see what he is looking at]: Ah, I'm afraid I'm no Gheorghe Zamfir. I'm supposed to choose a minor instrument and thought I would try something I'm a little more familiar with.

KYLE: I've never heard you play.

AMANDA: That's a good thing, considering I also made sure to practice when I knew you weren't home.

KYLE: Why?

AMANDA: Trust me when I say I need more practice.

KYLE: Can I hear you play?

AMANDA [her hesitation is more profound]: I'd rather not. [But he looks on hopefully that she's unable to resist]. Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.

She starts playing the larger pan flute quite well, better than she said she played with only a few errors, and Kyle stares and listens on in wonder.

AMANDA [stops playing and makes a face]: That piece still needs work.

KYLE: That was beautiful.

AMANDA [smiles, pleased he liked it]: Really? Thanks. [She packs it away].

KYLE: Why do you have two?

AMANDA: The smaller one is a practice piece but it only has one octave while the 22 pipe has three octaves, which I really like since it has more range. I have to take one of them back on Monday.

He senses something is wrong when she avoids eye contact.

KYLE: What's wrong?

AMANDA [glances up at him first unsure then resigned]: The bigger one costs more.

KYLE: Then we'll stop at the bank and I'll give you what you need.

AMANDA: Kyle. You don't have to, I can make do.

KYLE: How much do you need?

AMANDA: The smaller one is only $20.

KYLE: Amanda, how much more?

AMANDA [sees he's determined to provide for her]: Two to three hundred more?

KYLE: Okay.

AMANDA: Kyle—

KYLE: Since you wanted to save by not getting a car, at least let me get you this.

AMANDA [walks over to him]: Thank you. [She kisses him on the lips].

KYLE [smiles down at her]: So, are you going to bring the flute and your keyboard?

AMANDA: Actually, I was going to leave them here.

KYLE: You were? [He sounds disappointed].

AMANDA: Aren't we going to a lot of the activities?

KYLE: We are.

AMANDA: I won't have time to play.

KYLE: I know. I just miss hearing you play.

AMANDA [lays a hand on his cheek]: It's only been one night. How will you be a week from now?

KYLE [places a hand over hers and smiles]: I hate to imagine.

Both their smiles fade as tingles of awareness with each other grow. He leans down to kiss her. Excitement flows through as their kiss lingers. Then all too soon they end the kiss, as if they knew this was not the time to go too far.

KYLE: Show me what all you're bringing and I'll load up the van.

AMANDA: I just have the three bags.

KYLE: And the pan flute?

AMANDA: You're determined to hear me play.

KYLE: No, just hopeful.

She shakes her head in defeat and picks up her music book and the pan flute while he picks up her three bags by the door with ease.

She opens the front door and he heads out while she locks up before following him to the van. They first head to the bank then arrive at UW where he parks the van underground beneath Poplar Hall then takes her to the receptionist desk for her to sign in. The last of the freshmen moving in is still going on.

The guy on duty checks his computer.

RECEPTION GUY: Amanda Trager? You're already booked in.

KYLE [frowns]: That can't be, she's just booking in now and it's supposed to be Bloom-Trager. [He sets her bags down and reaches for his wallet to pull out their marriage license to the show the guy].

RECEPTION GUY: I'll just change that, but I'll need to see her Husky card.

KYLE: She doesn't go to UW, she's visiting me this weekend.

RECEPTION GUY: But she's registered.

KYLE [feels the urge to sigh at this further mix-up]: She needs to be registered as a guest and not a resident, that's all.

RECEPTION GUY: Do you know who registered you both?

Kyle gives a mental sigh, thinking, not this again.

KYLE: Aiden Melbourne, the manager.

RECEPTION GUY [picks up the phone and calls]: Yeah, Aiden, we have a problem with a registrant. Amanda Trager. [Kyle signals for the reception guy's attention]. Hang on. [He puts a hand over the mouthpiece].

KYLE: I'm Kyle Trager, he may remember me.

RECEPTION GUY [nods and relays the message]: You remember him? [Brief pause]. I'll tell him. [He hangs up]. He'll come as soon as he can, it shouldn't be too long.

KYLE: Thanks.

Kyle and Amanda head over to a couch to sit and wait for the manager. When Aiden arrives, he quickly corrects the mistake and apologizes for this latest mix-up.

AIDEN: We shouldn't have any more problems. I do notice you have as your number one emergency contact a Steven and Nicole Trager. Do you want me to add Amanda?

KYLE: Yes, she should be down as my number one contact and then my parents.

AIDEN [types her in]: Done.

KYLE: Thank you.

Aiden hands Amanda a visitor's pass after she signs in and finally they can head up to their room.

AMANDA [retrieves her visitor's pass]: Thanks.

AIDEN: Enjoy your stay.

She smiles at him and Kyle leads her to the elevator.

KYLE: This way, [when he sees the elevator is full with movers he directs her to the staircase where even more movers are resorting to use the stairs to move freshmen in faster].

They reach and enter his dorm and she looks around with interest, seeing Declan sitting at his desk, typing on his computer.

AMANDA: Hi, Declan.

DECLAN: Hey, how's it going?

AMANDA: Good. Your dorm is very spacious.

DECLAN: Yeah, I like it.

Kyle sets her bags by his desk, beneath his bunk.

AMANDA [points to the bunk rather than the lower bed]: So, this is where you sleep?

KYLE: Yeah, it's more enclosed up there, much like my tub back home.

DECLAN: You can have my bed for the weekend.

AMANDA: Oh, no, that's okay, I don't want to put you to any trouble.

DECLAN: No trouble, I'll be at Jackie's till Sunday, [he winks at her], you'll have the place all to yourselves.

AMANDA: Oh.

She glances at Kyle feeling warm as certain forbidden thoughts enter her head. The last time they were together alone was earlier in the month over the long weekend. Ever since then she's had trouble keeping the image of them out of her mind. The way Kyle looked back at her made her realized he is remembering them too. So, they were going to be alone tonight, and the next. Her heart starts pounding with anticipation.

KYLE [glances away from her and looks over at Declan, changing the subject]: I brought Chinese take out for supper. Then we'll be off to our marriage course. So, we'll see you later at the carnival?

DECLAN: Yeah, we'll see you then.

Scene changes to later in the evening where Kyle and Amanda meet up with Declan and Jackie. Mark and Lori are there, along with Jessi and Hillary. All are given glow sticks and they are waving them in the air as a band plays. Soon there is dancing, games, prizes and giveaways throughout the night.

During a slow dance, Lori hooks her arms around Mark's neck and cuddles close.

LORI: This is so worth the night off from work.

MARK: Mmm, considering this is the one night our schedules are in sync, unless you have tomorrow night off as well?

LORI: No such luck.

MARK: Then we'll have to make the most of tonight.

LORI: Oh, we will. [She tugs him closer and kisses him]. I can't wait to see your dorm room. Finally.

MARK [teases]: Anxious to be alone with me, are you?

LORI [turns serious]: Yeah, I am.

MARK [loses the teasing glint in his eyes]: Me too. [This time he leans over and kisses her, long and deep. In response, Lori tightens her arms around him, thrilling to the feel of him pressing against her. She's waited a long time to be with him].

LORI [leans back]: Let's go back to your place.

MARK: Now?

LORI: Why not now?

MARK: Because I want to keep dancing with you. We don't get very many moments like this.

LORI: No, we haven't lately, have we? You're such a romantic. [He gives a sheepish shrug]. I like it. [His smile makes her lay her head on his shoulder and they sway to the music, content for now].

Later, Mark takes her to his dorm room on the fourth floor of McCarty.

MARK: I could have had an apartment, but being a T.A., I like to be on hand and interact with the students.

LORI [runs a hand along his arm]: Another reason why I like you so much. You care.

MARK: So much praise, you really were looking forward to tonight.

They enter his room and as he shuts the door and flicks on the light, he turns to find Lori right in front of him, face turned up expectantly. He's quick to oblige with a kiss which she eagerly responds to by placing a hand behind his head to bring him closer. Just before he can wrap his arms around her she let's go and looks around his room with interest. She sees the single bed, beside it a nightstand and beside it a chair then his desk. Along the outer wall is a bookcase, a music stand with recording equipment, and in the far corner a TV. The opposite wall had a wardrobe, dresser and a fridge and microwave.

LORI: You sure have a lot of equipment.

MARK: It's my business. [He takes off his jacket, throws it on the bed and walks over to the stereo to put on a CD].

LORI: Where did your brother sleep when he visited you?

MARK: On a cot, if you think it's crowded now, it was a lot more crowded then.

LORI: Huh.

MARK [heads to the fridge]: Want a drink?

LORI: Fresh water if you have some. [A song starts to play].

He pulls out a couple of bottled water, uncaps one for her and then hands it to her. She takes it but when she hears who's singing she turns to look from the CD to him. It's her voice singing one of her songs.

LORI: You put me on? [She takes a drink of water]. I wouldn't exactly call my song mood music. Unless you're into the whole downer heartbreaky stuff. Isn't that the one you played on prom night?

MARK: The one and only. Hey, it made the music chart and so did you're other one.

LORI: Thanks to your wizardry with the acoustics. I'm flattered you like my songs so much. But I was hoping for something softer.

MARK [raises a brow]: Softer? You mean, [he takes a drink, sets his bottle down and steps closer], more seductive-type melodies?

LORI: Yeah, exactly that type. [She sets her bottled water down on his desk].

MARK: Mmm, [he places each hand alongside her waist], are you trying to seduce me?

LORI: I was hoping you'd be the one trying.

Another song she's sung for him comes on but it's not one she's sent to any radio station.

LORI [frowns]: That song's the one I played for you to tell me how you liked it.

MARK: Yeah, there are several of your songs you've played for me. [He feels nervous of what she thinks of him and what he's done to her songs and shoves his hands into his pockets as she listens more closely].

LORI: You've added background.

In fact, he's improved on her melody. The same with her next song and the next.

LORI: You did all that, for me?

MARK: Yeah.

LORI: And made your own personal CD?

MARK [shrugs]: What can I say? I'm your number one fan.

LORI: You're crazy.

MARK: Yeah, crazy for _you_.

LORI [smiles, more than pleased]: I love it, [she steps nearer], and you. [She kisses him].

He takes his hands out from his pockets and wraps one around her waist, the other the back of her head to deepen the kiss, eager to get closer to her. He presses her flush against him. She can feel his desire grow and moans in approval.

LORI [between hot and heavy kisses]: When were you going to tell me about those songs?

MARK: This week, one a night at Pockets, as a surprise for you. As you can hear, I couldn't wait.

LORI: Mmm, [another kiss], wonderful surprise. Thank you. [More kisses].

MARK [breathing heavily]: You are thanking me. I could teach you a few of the chords I used.

LORI [looks deep into his eyes]: Later. [She takes off his glasses and sets them down on the desk and her next kiss is hot and heavy, making him groan].

Cut to Jackie and Declan as they wave goodbye to Kyle, Amanda and Jessi as they walk towards Commodore Apartments while they went ahead to Poplar Hall a block away.

The whole elevator ride up to Jackie's room is spent with Declan having his arms wrapped around her stealing kisses. She pushes him away as they reach her floor and leads him out by the hand. When she comes to her door she digs inside her purse for her keys.

Declan, standing behind her, leans over and kisses her neck, distracting her as she fumbles to find her keys.

JACKIE: We'll never get inside at your rate.

DECLAN: Need help finding them? [But his interest isn't in finding keys but finding kissable spots alongside her neck, brushing her hair aside to reach the back].

She shivers as the one spot he kisses is more sensitive to touch.

JACKIE: Declan… [She finds her key but misses inserting it into the keyhole].

Declan places his hand over hers and guides it expertly inside the hole.

DECLAN: Bullseye. Call it a prelude. [He unlocks the door].

JACKIE: Stop that, [but her breathless protest falls on deaf ears as he opens the door and guides her quickly inside].

He barely has the door shut before he has her up against the wall, kissing her for all he's worth. She lets her purse fall to the floor as she holds on to him.

JACKIE [drags her mouth away from his to gasp]: You're eager.

DECLAN: Very. [He resumes kissing her].

JACKIE [pushes against his chest]: Really, Declan, here, against the wall?

DECLAN: Why not?

He smiles his most engaging smile which makes her unable to resist any more of his advances. Later, way later, they have made it to her bed, lying spoon fashion, with only a sheet covering them. He's kissing her shoulder, his arm around her and fingers laced through hers.

JACKIE: That feels good.

DECLAN: You feel good.

JACKIE: So intense. [She turns her head to face him which he takes as an invitation to kiss her on the lips]. Very intense.

DECLAN: I didn't hurt you, did I?

JACKIE [smiles]: Far from it. That's the first time I came twice in a row.

DECLAN [smile is full of male pride, male pride she can't help but feel poking her in the back]: Yeah? How about a third?

JACKIE: You are in satiable. What's with you?

Declan, not willing to tell her how shaken he'd been learning of how close he came to seriously being hurt, in fact, he could have died last night if it hadn't been for Kyle. What he does share is how much he feels about her.

DECLAN: I missed you when you were gone visiting your family. Really missed you.

JACKIE: I can tell. [Her smile turns serious]. I missed you. You like me that much, huh? [Fishing for more].

DECLAN [tone turns gruff with emotion]: Very.

JACKIE: Wow, I really, really like you, too. In fact, [she swallows hard], it might be love.

DECLAN: Now who's intense? [But when she doesn't return his smile it's his turn to swallow hard]. Same here.

JACKIE: Really? [Her voice sounding excited and hopeful].

DECLAN: Really.

This time she kisses him and rolls on top of him, unable to get enough of him this time. And it was more than three times in a row for her before they both fell asleep exhausted.

Scene cuts to Kyle and Amanda as they enter their dorm room, but, in an anti-climatic way, the only couple not seeing any action is these two as they glance around the empty room and then glance awkwardly at each other.

KYLE: You can use the washroom first.

AMANDA: Uh, thanks. [She hurries to gather her stuff].

KYLE: Would you prefer if I take my mattress down and sleep on the floor beside you?

AMANDA: You're not…you don't want to share Declan's bed with me?

KYLE: I was just thinking of what will make you more comfortable.

AMANDA: No, I'll be comfortable, unless you won't be?

KYLE: I'll be okay.

AMANDA: Okay, then.

She closes the bathroom door and lets out her breath. She stares at herself in the bathroom mirror.

AMANDA [talks to her reflection]: Okay, why so nervous? It's not like we haven't been alone together before. [She starts to ramble like she usually does in freak-out mode]. Not like how we are now, of course, without family nearby. It's not like anything will happen that we don't want it to happen. [But the flash of memory of him kissing and gripping her is vivid enough for her to feel it was happening now]. Not that anything will happen, [she tries to convince herself], I mean, we are married. So what if we agreed to treat this year as an engagement, some engaged couples, uh, go a lot farther. We don't have to go that far. [She takes a much needed breath than frown, sounding disgusted as she hears the words of her mother come back to haunt her]. We are not playing at being married. [She starts arguing as if her mother was right there passing judgment]. It's our marriage, we can do what we like, no, wait, that's not right, we can make our marriage suit our needs, and right now we need to…to…uh, cool it? [He cheeks feel warm]. Oh God, Kyle has to agree with my mom. Which means what? [She tries to see through the wall where Kyle is]. He won't try anything. [She looks back in the mirror]. Great. Maybe we should be together, really together together. [She recalls how excited he was moving into this dorm, to room with Declan. She already senses a deeper bond between them]. But then I agree with _his_ mom. He loves it here, despite missing being at home. This is his first chance to have a life, to experience dorm life. How can I deny him that? [She heaves a sigh].

KYLE's voice [calls from outside the door]: Amanda? Are you all right?

She grabs a face cloth and turns on the tap.

AMANDA [calls out]: Ah, fine, I'm just about to wash my face.

She dips the washcloth under the running water, hears him move away from the door and leans over to wipe her face with the cool water, hoping to cool her thoughts as well.

AMANDA [straightens and turns off the tap as if a decision has been made]: So, we'll be just one of many couples who have to commute and see each other when they can. Whatever happens, [she pauses], happens.

Meanwhile, as Kyle waits for her, he does his own thinking about them, while he pulls the covers halfway down the bed, preparing for the night.

KYLE [narrative]: At first when I heard Amanda talking I thought she was speaking to me so I tuned in. Then I realized she was thinking and feeling what I've been thinking and feeling. She was right too, I liked it here, I only wished she could be living here in the dorm with me as well. Sharing my experiences.

And then he overhears her last few words, "Whatever happens…happens."

He looks at the bed, the covers turned down, ready to be slid into, and the image of holding her rushes through his mind, causing the light on the dresser to flicker. He closes his eyes and concentrates, trying to maintain control.

She comes out of the bedroom wearing her pajamas.

AMANDA: All yours, [she indicates the bathroom with a wave of her hand].

She smiles at him but he barely glances her way as he gathers his stuff. She frowns in puzzlement then sees the bed all ready for them. Even though the window is open and there's a cool night breeze blowing in, the coolness isn't enough to still her wayward thoughts. She hops into bed, pulling only the sheet over her.

Kyle comes back. She sees he's dressed in his pajamas, both top and bottoms and with a pang, she realizes she misses seeing him shirtless.

But that's a good thing, she tells her rampant hormones. Why does he have to be so attractive, adorable, sweet and oh, so appealing?

She watches as his motions in setting the alarm clock seem automated, even to his turning out the light and sliding in next to her, lying face up like she is. It's a tight squeeze.

KYLE: Goodnight.

Even his voice sounds distant to her ears.

AMANDA: Are you okay?

KYLE: Yes.

She frowns, her eyes adjusting to the semi-dark and turns to shift over to make more room but finds herself flush against the wall.

He shifts away from her, his intent to make more room as well but moves not just close to the edge, but off it. His quick reflexes propel him to land upright, standing by the bed. He's reminded of Declan falling off the bed.

AMANDA: Oh!

He turns to see that in his haste to right himself he had flung aside the covers so he wouldn't entangle himself in them and risk injury but the covers ended up being flung straight over Amanda's head.

KYLE: Sorry.

AMANDA [pushes the covers off, static making her hair fly in wisps about her head]: What happened?

KYLE: I fell off.

AMANDA: Kyle, this is ridiculous, we've slept together before. It won't be like last time, I mean, it won't be.

KYLE: I'm trying not to think of last time.

AMANDA: Oh. You're not? [Disappointment laces her voice].

KYLE: No, I mean, it won't happen again.

He glances away making her realize he's embarrassed by what happened. After that day, when he thrust against her and shuddered, she had went as far as looking up on a forum for advice, under a completely different alias, to clear up in her own mind what happened. [She certainly wasn't going to ask Lori or Hillary for advice, it was too personal]. Learning the reason of when he thrust and shuddered against her made her feel warm, excited, and yes, embarrassed too. It also threw her imagination into overdrive.

So, if he doesn't want it happening again, then it means she was right, he was going to keep to his promise to her mother and his parents.

AMANDA: Right, you…I…we _can_ wait a year.

Why does she have to be of two minds about waiting?

He slides back in beside her and takes her hand. That's why, it's as if he knew. He probably did. She can see his gentle smile and smiles back, shifting to cuddle close. He leans back with her and covers them both, her head on his chest tucked snug against him.

KYLE: Better?

AMANDA: Much. Goodnight.

KYLE: Goodnight.

But it takes them a while before they both fall asleep. He's contemplating her words he overheard and she's contemplating on how to wait a whole year. Actually, just under eleven months. August 18th is their set wedding date. It's September now. She can wait, and closes her eyes.

All too soon the alarm goes off and she groans, turning over as she feels Kyle reach over to shut it off.

AMANDA: It can't be morning already.

KYLE [sees the sun shining in through the window]: It is. [He yawns, wanting to turn over and go back to sleep as well]. You want to go to the welcome bike ride, don't you?

AMANDA: Later. [She mumbles as she pulls the covers over her head to shut out the light].

KYLE: Except it starts in an hour.

He raises himself up on one elbow and is about to reach over and lay his hand on her shoulder and kiss her exposed neck but stops. The urge to snuggle close to her is too inviting. He wouldn't want to leave either, only sleep isn't on his mind right now like it is with her.

AMANDA: An hour?

KYLE: Time to get up.

When he sits up he takes the cover with him, pulling them off her.

AMANDA [protests]: Kyle…

She turns to face him and he gets an idea. He leans over as if to give her a good morning kiss. She reaches out her arm to hook around him and tilts her chin, waiting for his lips to descend. But he holds on to her arm and pulls her up into a sitting position. Her eyes widen then narrow at his ploy.

AMANDA: Meany.

He just grins and tweaks her nose.

KYLE: Love you. [He gets up and heads to the bathroom].

AMANDA: Mmph. [She lies back down and he catches her].

KYLE: Uh-huh, [not wanting her to fall back to sleep].

AMANDA [rubs her eyes]: So mean. [Then she yawns and groans again, hating mornings, although waking up with him had its perks].

At home she always hit the snooze button and ended up rushing so as not to be late. He is definitely worth getting up for and sits back up if somewhat groggily, running a hand through her hair to smooth out the tangles.

He doesn't take long and then it's her turn to use the facilities while he makes them a quick breakfast. She comes out and sees what he's prepared.

AMANDA: That looks good.

KYLE [smiles at her over his shoulder]: It's just left-overs from our take out last night.

She's tempted to give him a hug, but as he leans down to retrieve something from the small fridge she holds back. He pours them a fruit drink and then hands her both a plate and a drink for her. She sees he moved an end table close to the two chairs to place their plates and drinks on. She sits down in one chair while he takes the other. They quickly eat as time presses on.

AMANDA: Will Jessi meet us there?

KYLE: She called to say she's coming over, [he checks his watch], in two minutes. [He takes a big bite of food and chews faster].

AMANDA: Already? [He nods, and she tries to hurry and finish eating]. I didn't hear the phone ring. How did she call?

He taps his head to indicate she contacted him telepathically.

AMANDA: Of course. You both must be excited. Your first bike ride.

He nods enthusiastically and she stops trying to converse and finishes up. Kyle is getting their backpacks ready when he pauses to open the door. Jessi is there and Amanda figures Kyle had either sensed she was there or they communicated telepathically again.

Even though she stayed with him a few times at his place, their special form of communication didn't seem as pronounced as it did here. She shrugs the feeling away as they leave.

Cut to McMahon in Lori and Hillary's dorm room. Lori is just returning back to her dorm room. Hillary wakes up to find her sneaking back in, trying not to wake her.

HILLARY [props up in her bed on her elbow]: The prodigal returns.

LORI [turns to her]: Oh, hi there.

HILLARY: Hi yourself. You're starting college life with a bang. [Lori keeps silent]. So? Spill.

LORI: I was with Mark.

HILLARY: Obviously. And? [She waits expectantly. Inside she's skeptical if Lori will tell her anything but hoping since this is one subject that isn't Kyle or Amanda related, she might share].

LORI [hesitates for a second or two then spills, excited]: Everything but.

HILLARY: Really? Nice. [She tilts her head]. But, why not all the way?

LORI: We want something to look forward to. [She smiles a secret smile]. He is so….

HILLARY [waits eagerly to hear more]: What?

LORI: Meticulous. It must be the science part in him. And attentive. [She smiles in remembrance].

HILLARY: You lucky thing you. How…attentive?

Lori just smiles a secret smile and gives a small shrug, some things were just too private.

HILLARY: Like that is it? [She nods, disappointed yet understanding. At least Lori shared something, enough to feel she isn't being left out].

LORI: 'Fraid so.

Hillary heaves a sigh of aww with a tinge of envy.

LORI: I need a few winks of sleep before meeting up with my parents this afternoon.

HILLARY: After your all-nighter, I don't blame you. I'll try not to disturb you.

LORI: Where are you headed?

HILLARY: The Farmer's market. They have cooking demos going on.

LORI: Ahh, the secret chef. You really are good at that.

HILLARY: Is this a hint you want me to cook a few meals for you?

LORI: Mmm, maybe.

HILLARY: And what do I get in return?

LORI: Ah, the terms. [They giggle]. Okay, what do you want?

HILLARY: Oh, honey, I have a whole list.

Lori groans.

Cut to Jackie's apartment where Jackie has put on a robe and slides out of bed. Declan grabs her hand and tugs.

DECLAN: Where are you going? [He leans over for a kiss].

JACKIE: To make coffee.

DECLAN: I won't stop you then, I could use a cup.

JACKIE [runs a finger alongside his cheek]: You could use a shave.

He rubs a hand over his chin.

DECLAN: You're right. [He winks at her]. The last thing I want is to give you whisker burns.

JACKIE: I appreciate that. [She smiles and heads to her kitchen while he pulls on some pants and heads to the bathroom].

Declan comes out freshly shaved and finds her in the kitchen by the coffee machine, waiting for it to fill up with coffee. He puts his arms around her and kisses her neck, and continues to trail kisses, one to land behind her ear.

JACKIE: You're insatiable.

DECLAN: You're irresistible.

JACKIE: I want to put together a stereo and TV stand I bought. Plus the kitchen table needs setting up.

DECLAN: I can do that. [His hands caress her abdomen, forming ever-increasing circles].

JACKIE: No, I love putting together kits. [She leans into him].

DECLAN: Really?

JACKIE: Yep.

DECLAN: So, you don't need me? [He sounds disappointed and the movement of his hands stop their roaming].

JACKIE: Actually I do need your help. Some of those boards are heavy. I need your strength.

DECLAN: Consider it done. [He resumes his caress, venturing lower until she stops him].

JACKIE: Coffee's ready.

DECLAN: That was fast.

She nudges by him to reach for a couple of mugs and pours them both a cup. They stand and drink their coffee. She has to blow a few times in her coffee mug to cool it down but the looks Declan is throwing her way is hotter than the coffee. Her body tingles in awareness, considering she's wearing nothing beneath her robe, but she really needs to fix up her apartment, not spend the day in bed with him.

Cut to outside the IMA entrance where interested freshman check out the Husky Cycling Club. Amanda, Jessi and Kyle are there, listening to the half hour information session. Kyle has rented them helmets and bikes.

INSTRUCTOR: How many of you have ridden before?

AMANDA [puts up her hand]: It's been a while though. I'll need to practice a bit.

INSTRUCTOR: If you don't feel comfortable with the more experienced group you can join the beginners. [He points to an area where another instructor is showing a couple of other freshmen how to balance].

AMANDA: Thanks, we'll check it out.

When Amanda gets on her bike, Kyle walks up next to her with his bike.

KYLE: Mind if I hold your hand while you try?

AMANDA: I kind of need both my hands on the handles.

KYLE: I know, but, [he leans close to whisper], I'll be able to pick up your feelings on the balancing technique.

AMANDA: You will? [She's intrigued by his empathic ability and gives him her hand as she struggles to balance herself. It quickly comes back to her how to ride and feels him squeeze her hand in thanks].

He then hops on his bike, Jessi alongside him with her bike and they take each other's hand and both try to balance as he projects to Jessi what he felt with Amanda on the technique. It's not even a minute later and they both get the hang of riding a bike, both smiling in triumph. Amanda smiles with them, excited and happy for them. Their first time riding a bike. Soon of course, when they see the more experienced riders, and see them perform wheelies and tricks with their bikes, they have to try it as well and start outdoing the experienced riders.

INSTRUCTOR [comes up to Amanda, looking on at Kyle and Jessi as they balance on one wheel]: I thought you three couldn't ride well?

AMANDA: Oh, that was me, they stuck by me in support until I got the hang of it.

INSTRUCTOR: Are you ready for the intermediate level then?

AMANDA: Just to ride. [She watches Kyle and Jessi to as they join the experienced riders and begin to compete with balancing acts]. As for them, definitely.

INSTRUCTOR [calls out to everyone]: Okay, if everyone's ready, let's head out, two by two.

Kyle joins Amanda to ride alongside with her, grinning from ear to ear. An experienced rider joins Jessi alongside her.

RIDER: Nice moves, my name's Sam. [He holds out his hand].

JESSI [shakes his hand]: Thanks, I'm Jessi.

SAM: Pleased to meet you, Jessi. Do you think you might join our Club?

JESSI: I'll think about it.

SAM: It would be great to have you.

The welcome ride begins. From time to time, Kyle would join Jessi with the experienced riders while Amanda rested and sat with the less experienced riders, catching a much-needed break. She could never keep up with those two anyway, no matter how hard she tried. It was fun watching them though, their happiness in learning a new skill infectious.

Come noon, the welcome ride ends.

KYLE [puts an arm around Amanda's shoulder as they walk over to the Farmer's market]: That was fun.

AMANDA: It was.

JESSI: Too bad it ended so quickly.

AMANDA: Two hours go by fast.

JESSI: I'm thinking of joining.

KYLE: You are?

JESSI: You're not?

KYLE: No, I'll just ride for fun.

JESSI: I'd like the cross-country tours. You really get to see some nice scenery on those rides. Sam was telling me about them.

KYLE: Go for it.

JESSI: You're not going to join any group?

KYLE: There's still so much to see and do.

JESSI [nods]: You're biding your time before you decide.

KYLE: Yeah.

At the Farmer's market they have lunch, listen to some live music, some demos, and obtain some information about local non-profit organizations. Kyle and Jessi also buy some fresh produce and take it back to their dorm rooms before they head over to the Burke museum to meet Steven and Nicole. Lori meets up with them, too and is smothered by a hug from her mom.

NICOLE: I've missed you guys. [She moves on to hug Jessi, then Kyle]. It's so quiet without you. How are you?

LORI: Settling in. It's only been a day and a half, mom.

NICOLE: Feels longer.

STEVEN: Not to me. [It's his turn to give Lori a hug].

LORI: I didn't miss you either, dad. [But their hug says despite it being only a day and a half they did miss each other and smile].

NICOLE [hugs Amanda]: It's always good to see you, too. How are your studies coming?

AMANDA: Good, there's quite a lot of homework though. I'll be back home tomorrow to catch up.

NICOLE: Oh? You're staying another night?

STEVEN [leans over to whisper in Nicole's ear]: Nicole…

AMANDA: Just one more night.

Amanda and Kyle glance at each other and away again, but their awkwardness makes Nicole worry.

STEVEN [sees a tour guide about to start]: Well, let's join the tour.

JESSI: We went for our first bike ride this morning.

NICOLE: You did? Oh, I would have loved to have been there and seen you two.

STEVEN: How was it?

KYLE: Fun.

JESSI: I'm going to join in their cross-country tours.

STEVEN: You are? Good for you. I remember touring the country only it was over the summer before college started and it was with an old Yamaha.

They join the tour and when done, they walk out of the museum. 

NICOLE: Let's have supper together.

LORI: Ah, sorry mom, I'm off to hear a poetry reading. It might give me ideas for some new songs.

NICOLE: Oh, no, that's okay. [But she doesn't sound okay, she'd been hoping to visit longer with her].

JESSI: I'll have supper with you.

KYLE: So will Amanda and I.

LORI: There you go. You'll just have to make do with them and not me, mom.

NICOLE: Go, have fun. I miss you. [She gives Lori another hug goodbye].

LORI: Bye.

She waves her hand at all of them.

NICOLE [turns to the others]: So, what all else have you done here?

JESSI: We toured the campus, the libraries, had a picnic, and while Kyle and Amanda were at their marriage course, I saw a movie on the Quad before the midnight carnival started.

NICOLE: What was the movie? [They walk as they talk, heading for a restaurant].

JESSI: _Die Hard Live Free_ with Bruce Willis.

NICOLE: Did you enjoy it?

JESSI: It was okay.

NICOLE [to Kyle and Amanda]: And how was your marriage course? How's it going?

KYLE: Good, we're learning a lot.

STEVEN: Of course that's only in theory, nothing really teaches you like experience. [His grin quickly fades when Nicole throws him a look meaning that his comment is the last thing she wants them to hear].

Cut to Steven and Nicole entering their house.

NICOLE: Honestly, Steven, nothing teaches you like experience? I thought we agreed they should annul their marriage and wait a few years?

STEVEN: Honey, face it, they won't. For Kyle, annulment would be like giving up. He won't do that. And it's all thanks to you.

NICOLE: Me? You're putting this on me?

STEVEN: You taught him never to give up.

NICOLE: I did? How did I do that?

STEVEN [places his hands on her shoulders and gazes affectionately into her eyes]: Because you never gave up on him.

She doesn't know what to say then and he kisses her on the forehead.

Cut to Jackie and Declan in her apartment in her living area. Jackie looks on with pride at finishing putting together her kitchen table, TV and stereo stand.

JACKIE [grins at Declan, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts]: That was fun! Thanks for your help.

DECLAN [still barefoot, shirtless and in jeans from this morning]: What help? All I did was hold up a board or two.

JACKIE: And it helped. [She kisses him on the cheek].

DECLAN: Finally, my reward.

JACKIE [steps away before he can kiss her on the lips]: I worked up an appetite I'm so hungry, how about you?

DECLAN: I can think of another activity that would work up my appetite.

JACKIE: Come on, [she heads to the kitchen], help me make some dinner.

DECLAN: And then my reward?

JACKIE [throws him a coy grin]: Maybe. Don't you like to "cook"?

DECLAN [grins and follows her into the kitchen]: I do now.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda back in the dorm room, after returning from a comedy show and a late night breakfast event. Once again it's after midnight. As Amanda slips into bed and waits for Kyle she looks over to see her pan flute case still unopened. She never had a chance to play for him yet.

He comes out of the bathroom and heads over to the bed, catching her glance at the flute case before she turns his way. He pauses to hear outside their dorm room and hears several residents still up. A few are preparing for bed, some are continuing to party while others visit and fortunately the dorms closest to his, the residents still haven't returned from the night's events.

KYLE [goes over to pick up her case and hands it to her]: Do you mind playing for a few minutes?

AMANDA: It's late I might disturb someone.

KYLE: No one next to us is home yet and the other dorm's occupants are still up ready to party.

AMANDA: You listened in. [He nods. She takes and opens up the case and pulls out the flute]. Would you mind handing me my music book? It's in the side pocket of my case.

He takes out her sheet music and lays it out before her while she plays a few practice notes. He sits cross-legged on the foot of the bed to watch and listen.

He makes a slight movement of uncrossing a leg which causes her to stop playing. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Then she sees it's almost one and is surprised at how long she played.

AMANDA [turns to him]: Why didn't you stop me?

KYLE: I enjoyed it. Plus when I overheard the neighbors come back I calculated the time it would take them to be ready for sleep and the sounds of the party next door as they were winding down. Which is about now.

AMANDA: You calculated? [She smiles]. Well, I enjoyed playing for you.

He smiles and leans over, kissing her softly on the lips.

KYLE: Thank you.

Her fingers lightly touch the side of his face.

AMANDA: You're welcome.

KYLE [leans back and glances down at her flute]: Need help?

AMANDA: You can put my music sheets back.

He puts them back while she cleans and packs away her flute. He puts the flute back with her things and climbs into bed, placing an arm around her as they lie down. His hand strokes her shoulder and down her arm as she rests her head on his chest. He mentally flicks off the light encasing them in shadow.

Both are lost in thought, he replays the song she played and she reflecting on Steven's words, how experience is the real teacher.

But as if he can read her thoughts and feelings he too starts to reflect on Steven's words. It's a while before they fall asleep. And maybe it was just those thoughts that prompted Kyle to seek out one of the events on Tuesday, to ask a Sexpert, just in case "whatever happens" as Amanda seems ready for, he'll be ready as well.


	7. S04 E07 Dawg Daze Part 2

Kyle XY S04 E07

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, I took June off and this is becoming longer than I planned but just as fun to write, I hope you enjoy, there were a few scenes I changed and I'm still not sure about some, but hope it not too terrible…Enjoy!_

**Dawg Daze Part 2**

Again the alarm rings too early. Kyle lets Amanda sleep in as he phones Declan. It's a while before Declan answers.

DECLAN's voice: Yeah?

KYLE: You still want to go to the poster sale?

DECLAN [cut to him, still in bed with Jackie lying beside him]: Oh, man. I forgot.

KYLE [cut back to him as he takes out food items from the fridge]: You wanted to go early to catch the best posters.

DECLAN [cut back to him as Jackie rolls away]: I did. What time is it?

KYLE's voice: Ten to eight.

DECLAN: Right, I'll meet you there.

Cut back to Kyle as he hangs up and prepares breakfast, slipping out to cook it in the kitchen. When he comes back, he prepares a tray and takes it over to the bed. By this time Amanda's awake.

AMANDA [sees the tray and sits up to take it and places it on her lap]: You're spoiling me. [She also sees he's dressed and freshly shaved]. You're all ready. Making breakfast for me isn't going to make you late is it?

KYLE: No, you woke up in time. I was just about to leave. [He leans over to kiss her goodbye]. I'll be back in an hour or so.

AMANDA [waves a hand at the meal]: Thank you. Have fun.

He flashes her a smile as he heads out the door, opening it to find Jessi standing there. Amanda waves to her, but as they leave, she's thinking he must have known or sensed that Jessi was waiting for him without her having to knock. Again, their link seems more pronounced to her and tries to stifle the brief spurt of jealousy. She knows how much Kyle loves her so why is his and Jessi's special connection bothering her?

She shakes her head at herself and picks up a fork, ready to cut into the sunny-side up egg Kyle made for her, along with a bowl of freshly sliced fruit and toast.

By the time she finishes her breakfast, showers, changes and packs up her things, just over an hour has gone by and Kyle returns with some poster's he bought at the Fall Poster sale.

AMANDA: Ooh, what did you buy?

He shows her a picture of Redwood trees with large trunks and the leafy tops reaching towards the sky.

KYLE: This one reminds me of when I first woke up in the forest.

He then shows her another scenic picture of a row of trees alongside a riverbank with a dark blue sky; along with another forest, this time with rays of sunlight shining through a space between the trees.

AMANDA: They're pretty. Are they all of the forest?

KYLE: No, they had a lot of Seattle and Mount Rainier.

Kyle shows her a picture of two young girls sitting on a piano bench, one ready to play. Both are dressed in flowery Victorian-styled night attire with lacey collars. The piano too is adorned with lace and flowers.

AMANDA: I like that one.

KYLE: I thought you might. It's yours.

AMANDA [gives him a surprised yet very pleased look]: Thank you. [She kisses him]. I love it.

He grins at her, and then sets the pictures aside.

AMANDA: There are two more you didn't show me.

KYLE: Oh, yeah, those are Declan's.

She notices he's careful not to reveal them to her.

AMANDA: Does he plan on hanging them on the wall?

KYLE: Most likely.

AMANDA: So, won't I be seeing them anyway when I come next weekend?

KYLE: Yeah, [he glances down and she gets the distinct feeling he's uncomfortable with the thought of her seeing them].

She steps closer as he swings the two pictures around for her to look at.

AMANDA [eyes widen]: Oh. [Each picture is of a nude woman, tastefully and artistically drawn].

KYLE: He said he thought Jackie would appreciate these being art rather than the pin ups of calendar girls he would have put up instead.

AMANDA: Oh. [That seemed all she could say]. As long as you don't feel the need to put any up. [Realizing her comment sounded horribly jealous, she hurries on]. Not that I mean you shouldn't, it is your dorm room, but, well, um-

KYLE [cuts in]: I wouldn't.

AMANDA: Good. I mean, great, that you wouldn't.

KYLE: Not that they aren't nice to look at, but I prefer—

AMANDA [focuses on one word]: Nice?

KYLE: Well, yes, but… [he glances away, as if really uncomfortable with the topic].

AMANDA: But what?

Maybe he really did want pinups of calendar girls and can't help remember the time she caught him with a Playboy magazine, which really freaked her out considering what happened with him at the pool after she rescued him from drowning. Only now that they've been together and he's told her the truth, that he really hadn't been drowning and that was his first ever erection – which still makes her blush each time she thought of it – like now even. He also had told her it was Josh's magazine, thought that hardly mattered, he was reading it, or looking at it.

KYLE: They're not you.

She blinks at him in surprise.

AMANDA [glances and points a finger at the wall]: You mean, you'd want a picture of me, naked? Up on your wall?

KYLE: No!

She doesn't know whether to be hurt or glad or relieved or all three.

KYLE: I mean, it's too personal.

AMANDA: Right, I mean, of course, it would be. [Which must mean he thinks of her in that way and glances away, which causes him to glance awkwardly away].

He quickly sets the pictures aside, making sure the backs of the pictures are facing them.

KYLE: I'll take you home. [Realizing he sounded too abrupt by the slight rising of her eyebrow, he hurries on]. I mean, if you're ready.

AMANDA: I'm ready.

Inwardly she's sighing with relief yet all during the drive home she can't help sneak glances his way, picturing what he might look like without clothing. Darn Declan. Although her thoughts have been straying to what it might be like becoming more intimate with Kyle, those pictures just brought the feelings more to the surface. She's not sure if Kyle is feeling all she's feeling when, after he sets her bags inside the front hallway, he hands her the van's keys.

KYLE: You can use the van this week. I won't need it until the following Tuesday when I go to work.

AMANDA [takes the keys and nods, trying to focus on the practical he seems to have no trouble with]: Thanks, it'll be handier than taking the bus.

KYLE: I'll stop by Friday after you get home from NU. [Only then does she realize he might be feeling what she's been feeling when his gaze shifts shyly away then gives her an awkward hug].

KYLE: I'll miss you.

AMANDA [holds him close]: I'll miss you, too.

They gaze into each other's eyes for a second before they kiss. Amanda thrills to feel him deepen the kiss and she presses closer.

The height of emotions has him releasing her before things get too out of hand, he was already beginning to show how excited he was getting and their whole conversation earlier, thanks to Declan's pictures, just made him think of her "that way" even more. Just as she was thinking of him "that way" throughout the drive home, he caught her glancing at him more than once and he didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

KYLE [wishing he can stay with her]: I have to go.

AMANDA: I love you.

kYLE [caresses her cheek]: I love you, too.

She responds by tracing his lips. He kisses the tips of her fingers. She tilts her face, lips ready for his lips to descend and he knows if he didn't end this now he wouldn't want to leave and he would be late, very late, getting back for the key events. He turns and opens the front door.

KYLE: Bye.

AMANDA [releases a shaky sigh]: Bye.

He walks out and they wave a last goodbye. Bu then he surprises her by coming back and giving her a quick urgent kiss before taking off, this time without looking back. She swallows hard and shuts the door. As she looks around the house she can already feel the emptiness. She's beginning to dread coming back home, it's not feeling like home anymore.

Once out of Amanda's sight, Kyle pauses to lick his lips, suddenly sensing and picking up a flash of Amanda's DNA code, just like how he picked up the DNA code of Andy when they went for a family picnic over the Labor Day weekend.

He frowns. Again, why this new ability? Of what use could it be?

Kyle heads to the UW on foot and joins Declan, Lori, Hillary, and Jessi for the freshman convocation and kick off events.

Come Monday morning they all head for the UW-Bookstore tour. Declan dumps a bunch of law books at the check out stand.

DECLAN [mumbles]: Talk about dry reading.

KYLE [sets his basket of books down]: You're having doubts.

DECLAN: No. Yes. Sort of. I just want to get to the good stuff.

KYLE: You want hands on, like you did when you went with me to confront Emily.

DECLAN: Yeah, exactly that.

KYLE: Except you need to know the lingo and dry stuff first.

DECLAN: I could learn it by osmosis, couldn't I? [Kyle raises an eyebrow]. Okay, maybe not. One thing I did learn working this past month at my dad's office, is how little I really know.

KYLE: Think of learning the law as gaining the knowledge needed to take down the bad guys.

DECLAN [thinks of several of his favorite movies]: Knowledge is power.

KYLE [looks uneasy with the implication]: Power?

DECLAN: Oh, come on. You gotta admit that's exactly what we did with Emily. Our knowledge of what she was up to had power over her. [Kyle just frowns]. It's how you wield that power.

KYLE: I know.

DECLAN [eyes him]: But you didn't like it.

KYLE [eyes him back]: And you did.

DECLAN [grins]: Touche. But then I'm making a career out of it.

KYLE [grins back]: You'll be good at it.

Declan looks down at his books with a new outlook. Working with his father, he hadn't a clue half the time what legalities his dad was spouting. Knowing the terms and lingo was key. He then glances over at Kyle's books, encyclopedias of architecture, building construction and management – the use of various materials to build with, landscaping, electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, infrastructures, law as well, math, to software development and computer science.

DECLAN: That won't take you long to read.

KYLE: When we were here at the orientation last month, Jessi and I checked out the library and researched a lot books on the subjects we'll be taking. These were the best to have on hand.

DECLAN: So, you've read them? Why buy them?

KYLE: No, just skimmed. We skimmed through a lot of books.

DECLAN: If you skimmed that many you could probably take the exams and pass with flying colors.

They pay for their purchases and wait for Lori, Hillary and Jessi.

Cut to Lori and Hillary as they browse the bookstore, searching for the books they need. Jessi is trailing behind them with her basket of books already picked out, ones on: Business Administration, Economics, Accounting and Finance, Physics, Math, Law, and Computer Science and Engineering.

Lori is searching for books on music theory, guitar techniques, literary forms and composition, psychology, and the history of music.

Hillary is searching for books on journalism, interviewing principles, public relations and speaking, communication, and digital media.

Both are standing in front of the English book section, searching for what they need. Jessi is wishing they'd hurry, their conversation is on anything but their curriculums.

HILLARY: So, any plans on seeing Mark?

LORI: Not till Thursday and Friday night.

HILLARY: You're not going to the Mariners on Thursday? For shame! That's a key event.

LORI: There a lot of key events, so what if I miss one? Like you plan to go?

HILLARY: Actually, I am. [She sees a book she needs and places it in her basket].

LORI: Really?

HILLARY: Evan and I are going to record and interview some of the players.

LORI: Nice. Working already. [She pulls a book from the shelf and tosses it in her basket].

HILLARY [grins]: Yep.

LORI: Ech, speaking of work, I gotta ask my boss for more hours. Friday and Saturday nights aren't enough.

HILLARY: Running low on funds already?

LORI: 'fraid so. [She takes another book she needs and turns it over to see the original price and the discount price and winces].

HILLARY [glances at Lori's books]: Enough to buy all those?

LORI: Thankfully, textbooks fall under my parents funding for my education. I mean, who can afford to pay full price? [She shows Hillary the price of the book she's holding].

HILLARY: I hear you. Even used, these textbooks come to a lot. [She transfers her basket to her other hand]. And heavy. [She sees Jessi has no problem holding her basket]. How much weight can you bench press?

JESSI [frowns, knowing she can't tell her how much weight she can really lift]: Why?

HILLARY: Oh, just wondering if you could hold two baskets of books without any problem.

JESSI: I could.

LORI: In that case, would you hold mine for me? [She holds her basket up and Jessi eyes it and her suspiciously]. Be a good sis?

JESSI: What's in it for me?

HILLARY [snickers]: She learns fast.

LORI: She's been hanging around Josh too much. [She sighs and looks around the store]. If only Kyle were here. He'd hold my basket like a good brother should.

JESSI: You take advantage of him. You and Josh both.

LORI: Not always. [But even the slight twinge of guilt doesn't stop her from making a show of holding her basket with both hands and huffing at the weight].

JESS [narrows her eyes as if knowing Lori is exaggerating just to get her way and takes the basket]: Fine, but you owe me. [But her smile at Lori means she's not going to let Lori take advantage of her].

LORI: Um, [she tries to take the basket back, doubting her ploy to have Jessi help her], except I don't have the money to pay you back, remember?

JESSI [hangs on to the basket easily]: Who said I wanted money?

LORI: Then what do you want?

JESSI [smiles]: To borrow one of your sweaters.

Lori groans and lets go of the basket in defeat. Hillary is left to carry her own basket, thinking twice about trying to dupe Jessi into holding hers.

After the group return to their respective dorm rooms to unload their books, they head out for the rest of the day's events.

Kyle and Jessi go to Sustainability with SEED event, while Lori, Hillary and Declan go to Financial Aid & Scholarship Brunch. Declan is hoping to hear more on the honor societies and an internship in his field of interest. If Lori can't persuade her boss for more hours, she needs to look for another part time job on campus.

There's also a Student Farm Pizza Bake with live music and dancing that Kyle and Jessi attend before going on a Rad Bike Tour in the afternoon.

Lori and Hillary occupy their afternoon with a self-defense class for girls. And who should they meet who is instructing the class? Jade, Amanda's self-defense instructor.

JADE [nods to Lori]: Lori, isn't it?

LORI: Yeah, good memory.

JADE: Ready to participate?

LORI: Ah, participate? I thought you were just going to demonstrate?

JADE: You learn by doing. What better way to learn then trying to get out of an armlock?

LORI: Ah…

HILLARY: I think there's another class I should be at.

LORI [stops her from slinking away]: Don't you dare. [She turns to Jade, pointing from herself to Hillary]. We can practice on each other, can't we?

JADE: Nope. You'll each get a partner. [He points his thumb over his shoulder at the rest of his team, a bunch of hard-looking, big and brawny guys. Lori hears Hillary let out a small yelp which Jade hears and he grins at her]. You can team up with Tank.

HILLARY [eyes them all with trepidation]: Who's Tank? [She's hoping he's not the biggest and brawniest guy that's over there].

JADE [calls out]: Tank!

Sure enough, the guy that moves towards them is the biggest and brawniest guy of the bunch.

HILLARY: Can't I team up with that one? [She points to the slimmest one].

JADE: Big Guns?

HILLARY: Big Guns? That's his name?

LORI: You mean, he's handled guns? Real ones?

JADE: Naw, never touched 'em. Real or otherwise.

LORI: Then why is he called Big Guns?

JADE: You don't want to know.

LORI: I wouldn't have asked.

Hillary is looking the guy over and grom a certain angle she begins to suspect and dawn on her what Jade means.

JADE: You ladies are present.

Hillary leans over and cups a hand over Lori's ear and whispers to her. Lori's reaction is to glance over at the guy in question and both her and Hillary try to catch a glimpse of a certain part of his anatomy.

LORI [whispers back]: Seriously?

JADE [used to this kind of reaction]: He's deadly serious about his guns.

LORI: Funny.

Their attention is suddenly drawn to Tank who has paused to confront a guy who was willing to show off his skill. Hillary watches Tank use a chokehold and shows what little skill the guy really has. He can't escape Tank's grip no matter how hard he tries. Big Guns is forgotten.

HILLARY: I don't know about this.

JADE: You'll do fine.

Hillary turns pale when Tank releases the guy and the guy falls to his feet. Lori crosses her arm when Jade just grins.

LORI: You're all heart.

HILLARY: I so don't want him as partner.

JADE: Tough.

LORI: You're mean.

JADE: There are guys out there who are meaner.

LORI: I know.

The seriousness of her tone makes him pause.

JADE [tone turns gruff]: Sorry, I just want you prepared. That's how I train.

LORI: I noticed. How does Amanda put up with you?

HILLARY: She doesn't take on him, does she? [Her eyes widen as Tank comes over to them and looms over her].

TANK: Hey there. Fresh meat? [He grins like a predator].

JADE: Cool it. [He answers Hillary's question]. Actually, Amanda calls Tank a pussycat.

LORI [mouth gaps open]: A what?

TANK [grin turns friendly and polite]: You two know Amanda? [He holds out his hand]. Pleased to meet you.

Lori is the first to bravely shake his hand and finds he has a gentle grip.

JADE: Amanda tossed Tank a couple of times over her shoulder.

HILLARY [bug-eyed by now]: She has? I would love to see that. [She looks around for her]. Is she here?

LORI [whispers to her]: She's at school.

JADE [his grin turns predatory now]: Nobody else here but us chickens.

Lori inwardly groans, she and Hills were going to need CPR after one session with Jade, she just knew it.

That night as they all wait for a ride for a late night shopping spree at Fred Meyer's, Lori and Hillary are rubbing their arms and shoulders.

HILLARY: There is now way Amanda can flip that guy. None. I have to see it to believe it.

Declan watches them both.

DECLAN: What happened to you two?

LORI: We went to a self-defense class for girls.

KYLE [ears perk up on hearing Amanda's name]: Amanda can flip a guy?

He sounds proud of her yet sorry inside she feels the need to still take self-defense classes, but he has noticed a stronger definition in her muscle tone that he finds attractive, just as she finds his toned muscles attractive.

LORI: So Jade claims.

DECLAN [remembers the guy]: He was teaching?

LORI: Yeah, a real charmer.

HILLARY: I can't believe she calls him a pussycat.

JESSI: Who calls who a pussycat?

HILLARY: Amanda, [she rubs a sore spot], a big Tank of a guy.

JESSI: Why would she refer to someone big as a small pussycat?

LORI: It was in reference to his personality. He was a lot nicer than Jade.

HILLARY: You weren't the one trying to flip him.

LORI: He was very patient with you.

HILLARY: I'll give him that. They could have taught us an easier move.

LORI: You were trying hard to stomp on his foot.

HILLARY: Huh! Like that did any good. Heels and everything. His boots were like steel.

LORI: I noticed he limped a bit after that.

HILLARY: A bit? Miniscule. I still would have preferred to wrestle with Big Guns.

LORI: Him? I thought he was rather full of himself.

HILLARY: With good reason.

LORI: You talked to him?

HILLARY [grins]: Uh-huh.

LORI: And?

HILLARY: We have a date.

LORI: You have a date? [She looks at Hillary in total disbelief].

HILLARY: Hey! Why should that be so unbelievable? You don't think I can get dates anymore? [She feels left out since, other than Jessi, everyone else around her has a special someone].

LORI: Aw, no, Hills, that isn't what I meant at all. I meant, a date with him of all people. As in his type, you know?

HILLARY: You don't even know him.

LORI: Neither do you.

HILLARY: I will shortly.

LORI: Just be careful.

HILLARY: I'm always careful.

LORI: I didn't mean, [she sighs feeling she's saying all the wrong things], you're my bff, I hate to see you hurt again.

HILLARY [scoffs]: Please! Is this about the Charlie's of the world? I am so over him.

LORI: Well, good.

A brief awkward pause. Declan looks like he wishes he were anywhere else while Kyle feels just as much concern about Hillary being hurt as Lori.

KYLE: I met most of Jade's team. I didn't meet him. Is his name is really Big Guns? [He sounds worried on her behalf].

HILLARY: Actually, he's real name is Dexter. I got to know that much about him.

They see the bus driver start loading a bunch of freshmen on board, ready to take them to Fred Meyers.

After stocking up on various food, personal sundries, and grocery supplies, it's almost one in the morning before they return to their respective dorms. Tuesday is a full day full of events and activities, from Smart Budgeting [this right after Lori spent way too much over her budget and had to borrow from Kyle], to Psych One-Oh-What? that Lori and Hillary attend. Student Leadership Panel that Kyle attends. Caffeine Nation that Declan attends. College Writing Tips from CLUE that Lori and Hillary attend. Human Centered Design and Engineering Open House that Kyle and Jessi attend. One Block Away the AVE Tour where all attend. Chocolate Fair at the Burke Museum where Declan, Kyle and Jessi attend while Lori and Hillary attend Intro to Acting and What's So Fine About the Arts? Jessi attends We Heart-B School and the Ice Cream Social while Kyle and Declan spend the afternoon Canoeing with UW Earth Club on Lake Washington, from 2pm to 4pm.

Kyle is in the front of the canoe on the first lap as he and Declan row along enjoying the scenery. They keep to a steady rhythm.

KYLE: This reminds me of when we went camping with Foss and Jessi for S&R training, only more peaceful.

DECLAN: Way more fun you mean, you didn't have to be the dummy.

KYLE: You didn't have to climb a mountain.

DECLAN: It was rocky enough.

They grin at each other and row for a bit. Off in the distance is the floating bridge. The bridge Amanda takes to go to NU.

KYLE: Amanda will be finished her music theory class in another half hour.

DECLAN: Oh yeah? She gets off early Tuesdays? [Of course Kyle would know exactly what courses she's taking and when].

KYLE: Yes. [He pauses rowing and turns around to face Declan].

KYLE [narrative]: I told Declan of how I picked up the DNA code of Andy and decided to tell him how I recently picked up Amanda's DNA code after I kissed her.

KYLE: I'm just wondering what it all means. What use could it be?

DECLAN: So, you could actually see the whole code, the entire breakdown of each, I don't what you call it, molecule?

KYLE: Yeah.

DECLAN: You got me. I mean, you're talkin' the building blocks of life stuff, [as he said those words he and Kyle both look at each other in sudden understanding].

KYLE: Building blocks of life… [his mind races with the implications].

DECLAN: No way. You can't build or construct a life, can you?

KYLE: No, I'd have to first figure out my DNA code, find the one gene that makes me sterile.

DECLAN: And you can correct it?

KYLE: No, that would take a miracle.

DECLAN: Right, and it's not like you could do the impossible.

KYLE [narrative]: Declan had a point, but this DNA stuff was different. Except, I couldn't help think of the endless possibilities and what this could mean. Amanda and I may be able to have children one day. But how? [He frowns as his attention becomes focused on the problem and not on rowing].

INSTRUCTOR [calls out]: Hey, you two! [Kyle and Declan glance behind them to see a couple of other canoes row past. The instructor rows up to them]. Is there a problem?

DECLAN: No, no problem. Just pausing to enjoy the scenery.

INSTRUCTOR: And taking a break? [He's heard several excuses from inexperienced rowers]. We're almost at the next outcrop and then we head back. [He pauses beside them, he needs to keep in back to help any stragglers].

DECLAN [starts to row, along with Kyle]: We're good.

KYLE [narrative]: As we rowed, I couldn't help wonder if the answer might be found in the information I have stored inside my head.

It's just after four when Kyle and Declan return to their dorm room.

DECLAN: Do you need me to monitor your vitals?

KYLE: No, I'll just be accessing a small portion of the information.

DECLAN: Yeah but last time you had that info. Buzzing around inside your head you couldn't even sleep.

KYLE: It won't be like that. I had some inflammation when I phased. This will be different.

DECLAN: Oh, well, whatever you need. [He sits on his bed then gets up just as quickly as he had sat]. Maybe you should take my bed. [He offers before Kyle can sit in his chair].

KYLE: Why?

DECLAN: Won't you need to lie down or something?

KYLE [takes the offered bed but only sits on it, he also checks the time]: Okay, but it won't take long. [He closes his eyes as Declan sits in Kyle's chari across from him, watching].

KYLE [narrative]: With a few key phrases, I was able to access the data Adam had stored when he was creating me.

A video flash of Adam back at Zyzx injecting an egg [from Grace Kingsley], with the nucleus of Adam's cell. The first subject before Kyle was created, there was no error in the DNA code but upon extraction from the pod, the first subject seemed to have no will to survive and did not respond to resusitation.

The second attempt, where Adam used his own DNA in an attempt to clone directly from himself, Kyle noticed an error was made as Adam typed in certain key sequences to break down the DNA structure. Weakened by this error in the genetic coding the subject died upon extraction.

The third and final attempt, him, the error was corrected, in fact, Kyle could see no other error Adam had made. At least, so far. He needed more time to study the code and find out why he was sterile.

The breakdown of the genetic coding could have become weakened during development rather than on conception. There were too many variables.

He opened his eyes and finds he only has ten minutes left to make it to the next event.

KYLE: I have to go. [He stands up].

DECLAN: Wait! Now? What happened? Did you find the answer?

KYLE: No, not yet.

DECLAN: Well, what did you see?

KYLE: Can I tell you when I get back?

DECLAN: Where are you going?

KYLE: There's one more event I'd like to check out before the resident hall floor meeting later on.

DECLAN: Which event?

KYLE: Marriage stuff. [Not as willing to talk personally what's been happening between him and Amanda].

DECLAN: Oh. [Kyle grabs his jacket]. Later then.

KYLE: I'll let you know what I saw. [He pauses by the door].

DECLAN: I'm countin' on it.

Kyle leaves. Ever since he overheard Amanda voice her feelings and wonder if soon their marriage could lead to more, he wants to be prepared for the more and heads off to Ask the Sexpert.

That night, after the residence hall meeting and an hour spent exploring what night life at UW has to offer in the way of study centers, coffee shops and other PM opportunities. Kyle and Declan head back to their dorm room when Kyle suddenly stops in the middle of the street.

DECLAN: What's up?

KYLE: I hear a girl crying.

DECLAN [glances around]: Where?

Kyle points back toward Red Square and takes off at a fast sprint. Declan tries to keep up but soon Kyle outdistances him and Declan is left wondering where to go next.

Kyle stops to see a girl on a bench looking around in confusion, wiping away tears. Behind her a group of five guys, who look as if they were drunk, point at the girl and begin to make lewd comments. The girl hears them and looks fearfully over her shoulder at them.

Kyle, needing Declan to catch up to him, concentrates on locating how far back Declan is and hears him mutter.

DECLAN [muttering, lost in which direction to head next]: Great, Kyle, where'd you go?

KYLE [doesn't think, just suddenly projects a thought to him]: _Declan, I'm two blocks to your right._

Cut back to Declan who suddenly hears Kyle as if he were standing right next to him and whips his head around realizing Kyle actually spoke to him from God knows where. He runs in the direction Kyle told him too and sees Kyle. He runs over to where Kyle is standing.

KYLE: Good, you made it. Look over there. [He nods towards where the girl has gotten up and is walking very fast away from the drunks who take to walking or mostly staggering just as fast towards her].

DECLAN [is puffing slightly, both from running and mulling over what Kyle just did]: What did you freakin' do?

KYLE: I just told you where to find me. [He stops as if now just realizing he projected a thought to Declan].

DECLAN: Yeah, exactly.

KYLE: I can project thoughts. [Then he hears one of the guys call out to the girl, the drunks are getting rowdy and aggressive, their intent on having some fun at the girl's expense]. Another thing we can talk about later. Come on.

He hurries over to intercept. Declan follows.

KYLE [in a loud voice so the drunks can hear him]: There you are. [She gasps in surprise when she sees Kyle standing in front of her and looks fearfully at him. In a lower tone so only she can hear, he continues]. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm here to help. My name's Kyle. Kyle Trager.

DECLAN [reaches them]: I'm Declan McDonough.

Kyle smiles reassuringly at the girl as she glances from the drunks to the two of them. The drunks have paused as if unsure what to do now that the girl was no longer alone. Something in Kyle's smile make the girl less leery of him.

GIRL: I'm lost. I'm new to UW, actually I'm new to Seattle. [She looks around helplessly]. I don't know where I am.

KYLE: Where did you need to be?

GIRL: McMahon Hall.

KYLE [points behind him]: It's way over there. My sister, Lori, has a room there. [Kyle sees the drunks have decided to approach them despite his and Declan's presence]. I can take you there.

GIRL: Thank you. [Her eyes widen in fear when the others approach].

DRUNK #1: Hey, we saw her first.

DRUNK #2 [staggers unsteadily on his feet]: Time to party!

Kyle moves in front of the girl in a protective manner as Declan eyes the rest of the bunch as they circle around the trio.

DECLAN: Hey, back off. She's our friend.

DRUNK #1: Then why did you introduce yourselves?

DECLAN [leans over to Kyle to whisper]: Sharp hearing.

DRUNK #1 [scoffs in triumph]: The best.

DRUNK #3: He's a bat. Like a bat. [They all laugh as if his joke was the funniest thing they heard].

DELAN: Why don't you take your party elsewhere?

DRUNK #1: I don't think so. [His manner suddenly turns ugly].

KYLE: I think you should. We don't want any trouble.

DRUNK #1: Buddy, I am trouble, with a capital T. [More laughter from his friends].

KYLE: I'm not going to fight you.

DRUNK #1: Good, I like 'em pliant.

The girl whimpers in fright.

Declan feels like punching the jerk out along with every one of his friends and curls his hands into fists.

KYLE: We're not going to fight.

His focus is on Drunk #1, if he can project a touch, and now a thought, why not a feeling?

DRUNK #1 [repeats as if in a trance as Kyle keeps staring him down]: We're not going to fight.

DRUNK #3: Huh? We're not?

KYLE: No, we're not. You're going to go home now.

Declan glances from Kyle to the drunk he's staring at.

DRUNK #1: Let's go home.

DRUNK #2: What about our party? [He looks over at the girl, wanting to party with her].

KYLE [glances at Drunk #2]: Party's over.

DRUNK #2 [blinks as he stares at Kyle then sulks]: Party over.

KYLE: You can go now. [He glances from one to the other].

DRUNK #1: Come on. Let's go.

DRUNK #3: Huh? [Not grasping why the sudden change in plans].

DRUNK #1: You heard. [He pushes his friends along and they all go staggering off to their dorms].

Girl watches the drunks move off safely away from her.

KYLE [turns to her]: It's okay now, they're gone.

GIRL: Okay now.

Kyle blinks and immediately stops projecting, wincing over at Declan only to find Declan staring at him in wonder and a bit of fear himself. Kyle swallows and looks away. His newfound ability is freaking him out now.

DECLAN: We can walk you to your dorm if you like.

GIRL [shakes her head and blinks at him as if coming out of a fog]: Um…

DECLAN: Or, we could call security and have them escort you back.

GIRL: Oh, security. [She digs around in her purse and pulls out her cell phone]. I can call them. [She then looks at her phone then at them as if realizing she had a solution to her problem all along]. Uh, [Kyle and Declan wait as she starts to dial].

But when she calls them there's just a busy signal so she keeps redialing until a message machine comes on.

MESSAGE: Due to the high volume of calls, please stay on the line and dispatch will be with you in the order your call was placed. If you need immediate assistance press one. [She presses one and another message comes on]. All our officers are currently in the field assisting customers. Please stay on the line and an officer will be with you as soon as they become available.

Kyle can sense her worry and frustration, when she needed help the most it wasn't available. She gazes back at him as he waits patiently for her to decide.

GIRL: So, what were you're names again?

Kyle mentions his name and Declan mentions his.

GIRL [looks around and sees a couple far off going in a different direction then the one she needs to go otherwise, there is no one else around]: Okay, if you could walk me home?

Kyle nods and turns to head toward McMahon. Kyle points out each building as they pass to get her familiar with certain land points.

KYLE: Why don't we cut through those two buildings? [He points first to the building on the left]. That's Gerberding Hall. [He points to the other building on the right]. That's Suzzallo Library.

GIRL: Where was I?

KYLE: You were between those two building behind us, Mary Gates Hall and Johnson Hall.

GIRL: Oh. Are you sure that building is the Suzzallo? I've toured it but it doesn't look familiar.

They now head around to the front of the building and into Red Square. The flashlight tag event scheduled for this evening has long since dispersed. Stragglers were heading away from the square.

GIRL [grows excited when she sees the front of the building]: Oh, now I recognize it.

KYLE [points ahead]: Down there is Pierce Lane, The Quad.

GIRL: That's where I've walked to get back to my dorm. [She's less afraid now that she has her bearings and Kyle is telling her the truth about the names of the buildings. He could have lied and led her to someplace else. Her feeling of trust grows].

Declan and Kyle walk all the way with her to her dorm.

KYLE: Here we are.

GIRL [turns to him and surprises him with a spontaneous hug]: Thank you. You've been wonderfully helpful. [She glances over at Declan]. You too.

She waves to them both as she heads inside McMahon.

DECLAN [glances at Kyle]: So, where's my hug?

Kyle just shrugs and grins.

They both turn to head back to their dorm, it's now nearing midnight.

DECLAN: It's never dull with you around. Speaking of which, what was with the Yoda routine?

KYLE: The what?

DECLAN: Missed that show, huh?

KYLE: Which show?

DECLAN: The force, use the force, Luke? [Kyle looks clueless]. Star Wars? [Kyle shakes his head no]. Don't you watch movies?

KYLE: I didn't get around to watching that one yet. I mostly like to watch documentaries.

DECLAN: I thought for sure you would have seen some science fiction films, they relate to science after all.

KYLE: I saw most of the older shows. They didn't seem accurate in their science.

DECLAN: And why are you watching old stuff? Not that Star Wars isn't old hat by now.

KYLE: I got roped into watching them with Jessi one afternoon, she likes old movies.

DECLAN: Yeah, well, anyway, what you did. Man, I'm still freaked.

KYLE: So am I.

DECLAN: Talk about influencing the weak minded. [He pauses to think]. Yet, you got into my head.

KYLE: That was only to project an image of where I was. I didn't use it to influence your behavior.

DECLAN: No, no you didn't. But that skill is new.

KYLE: Yeah.

DECLAN: That's like mind control.

That only worries Kyle more.

DECLAN: Wait a minute. [He pauses walking].

KYLE [turns to him, pausing as well]: What?

DECLAN: You were going to tell me what information you managed to dig up.

KYLE: I saw the DNA code Adam used but it might have altered during my developmental stage. I have to study it further to see where it went wrong.

DECLAN: Oh. That's it? I waited all night to get a condensed version of what you all saw?

KYLE: Sorry. [They resume walking as Kyle tells him detail by detail what he saw, making Declan wonder that maybe he should have been satisfied with the condensed version after all].

DECLAN [after Kyle is done and now they have arrived at Poplar Hall]: Well, so what of those drunks DNA? Did you catch a glimpse of theirs?

KYLE: No, it was easy to manipulate their thought patterns only because of the toxicity of the chemicals from the alcohol flowing through their system and balancing it accordingly.

DECLAN: What's the condensed version of what you just said? [They wait for the elevator, hearing music in the lounge nearby, there was a party going on].

KYLE: The chemical imbalance made them more aggressive. I altered it to make them less aggressive.

DECLAN: Oh. That simple.

KYLE: Well, it wasn't really, [notices Declan's glance at him as if knowing it wasn't easy and he was just kidding]. I really have to learn not to take things literally.

DECLAN: Don't worry about it, it's more fun to tease you this way. [He nods towards the lounge]. Want to join the party?

KYLE [glances over to see several students raise punch glasses and cheer]: Not really. You?

DECLAN: Yeah, I'm still a little wired from all that happened tonight. How about you?

The elevator opens. They ignore it.

KYLE: They have first day bagels at six.

DECLAN: I'm lucky if I make it for class at ten, dude. I plan to sleep in.

KYLE: I can bring back a bagel for you. [Kyle puts a hand out to stop the elevator door from closing].

DECLAN: Thanks, I appreciate it.

KYLE: Plus, I can bring some food from the food vendors.

DECLAN: I like how you think, stomach first. I take it then, you're not going to join in the fun?

KYLE: No, I'm going to see if Amanda's still up or if she left me a message.

DECLAN: Later then.

Kyle nods and enters the elevator as Declan heads over and enters the lounge.

A blast of cheers greets Declan as he walks in.

By the time Kyle enters his dorm room, he does find that Amanda has called, twice. Her last message says for him to check his email, and for him not to call her as she'll be in bed by the time he gets her message.

He turns on his computer and checks the email she sent him. In her email, she says she'll talk to him tomorrow night, if she doesn't get home too late after the church service at NU.

There's an attachment to her email that simply says "for you, husband." When he opens it he hears a recording of her playing a tune on the piano, his favorite. He smiles, glancing around his empty room and wishing she were here with him.

Wednesday morning bright and early, Kyle goes with Jessi to Red Square and checks out all the food vendors, getting a bagel for Declan and several other items before returning to the dorm.

JESSI: So, we'll meet later at the Fair?

KYLE: Later.

She heads to her room and Kyle heads to his room. Declan is just getting up, it's nine o'clock.

KYLE: Hey. Here's your breakfast.

DECLAN: Thanks, coffee first though. [He yawns and heads straight for his coffee maker].

Kyle sets the food he brought on Declan's desk.

DECLAN: So, did you tell Jessi about last night?

KYLE: No.

DECLAN: No?

KYLE: I don't think I will.

Declan glances over to see Kyle staring off in the distance as if in a trance.

DECLAN: How come?

KYLE [frowns]: She's still working on controlling how to project a touch. I don't know, intuition? I don't feel she's ready to try something new, considering the fact that I'm still trying to get a handle on it myself.

DECLAN: You don't think she'd try anything manipulative like? [Kyle just looks as if he isn't sure]. Good thinking then, just keep it between us. [Kyle nods].

As Declan rushes to get ready for his first law class, Kyle joins Jessi at the Student Technologies Fair and Open House where Steven and Mark are presenting their computer science and engineering course.

STEVEN [greets them as they walk up to him]: Hey, you two. How's your week been going?

KYLE: Busy.

JESSI: Okay.

STEVEN: Just okay?

JESSI: Lori and Hillary like to do a lot of shopping.

STEVEN: She sure does. I didn't think she had any money left to spend though. [He studies the two of them who suddenly have a guilt-like look on their faces]. Did either of you let her borrow from you?

Jessi looks away from Kyle as he bites his lip.

STEVEN: Kyle…

KYLE: I said I was on a budget as well. She did put quite a few items back.

STEVEN: I'm going to have a talk with her. She shouldn't borrow from you. She wanted to live in a dorm this year, she has to watch what she spends. [He pauses to greet a new freshman taking computer sciences]. Welcome to the computer science division. [He checks off their name and hands them a class schedule and the topics covered before turning back to Kyle and Jessi]. Considering you're a married man now, Kyle, you'll have to watch you're spending too.

KYLE: I am. Amanda knows how much I put aside for Dawg Daze events and gave her extra for what she needed. I suspected I would be spending more.

STEVEN: Of course you did. Well, don't let Lori take advantage of you.

JESSI [aside to Kyle which Steven overhears with no problem]: Too late.

Kyle gives her a "you had to rub it in" look.

STEVEN: I meant any more than she has.

KYLE: I won't.

Scene cuts to later that evening. Josh and Andy come home from school.

ANDY: It's nice your parents invited me over for supper, and on a school night.

JOSH: Only after I begged, pleaded and cajoled. [He leads her into the kitchen]. Hey, mom, dad! I'm home.

There's no answer. He checks the message board and sees that his mom wrote "Andy over for dinner." He sniffs the air and can't smell anything baking in the oven. He opens the oven door anyway and sees there's nothing cooking inside.

JOSH: Huh. I guess they're not back from work yet.

Josh glances at the clock and sees it's closing on half past six. Andy is glancing around too and notices a red light blinking on a message machine sitting on a side desk.

ANDY [points]: Your message light is blinking.

Josh walks over and hits the button. The first message is from Steven.

STEVEN's voice: Hey, hon, sorry, I'll be late getting home, the open house was a huge success but Mark and I are swamped with freshmen wanting more info. We're still booking appointments and fielding questions. I'll be home as soon as I can.

The second message is from Nicole.

NICOLE's voice: Oh, Steven, when you get home, can you pop the casserole dish in the oven? Set it at 375 degrees. An emergency with one of my patients came up so I'll be home as soon as I can.

The third message is again from Nicole.

NICOLE's voice: I'm sorry, Steven. I'll be longer than I thought. The casserole should be ready in an hour. Give my apologies to Andy. [There are no more messages].

ANDY: That was nice of her, thinking of me.

JOSH: So, we're home alone.

He grins at her. Scene breaks then opens with Andy looking inside the refrigerator.

ANDY: There it is.

Josh peeks over her shoulder and sees the casserole dish.

JOSH: Lasagna. Yum.

ANDY: Let's start cooking.

JOSH: Whatever you say.

ANDY: Good, [but he's looking at her as if she's the one on the menu], so turn the oven on then. [When he doesn't move and seems ready to lean over and give her a kiss she pushes him back]. Go.

Josh sighs and walks over and turns the oven on.

JOSH: How high?

ANDY: You forgot? [He shrugs]. 375. [Josh sets the dial]. Cook much?

JOSH: As in food?

ANDY [sounds a warning to behave himself]: Josh.

JOSH: Not much. You?

ANDY: Now and then.

JOSH: Really? Since when?

ANDY: Since always. My moms come home late from work too and someone has to feed my two little brothers.

JOSH: Ooh, [winces on remembering his childhood], big sis helping little brother, or in your case, brothers. I hope you're easier on yours than my sister was on me.

ANDY: I have my moments.

She sees the oven has heated up, picks up the casserole dish and puts it in the oven.

JOSH: How long will it take?

ANDY: Seriously Josh? [He looks completely clueless]. You forgot again.

JOSH: Ah…

ANDY: An hour. Didn't you just hear your mom on the machine?

JOSH: Yeah. Except I just focused on the part where they both said they wouldn't be home.

ANDY [shakes her head]: Why am I not surprised?

JOSH: So, an hour, huh? [He looks around they empty room and starts checking off a list with his fingers]. Wait in here bantering with each other until the food is cooked—

ANDY [cuts in]: Dreadful thought.

JOSH [continues unheeded]: Make out in the living room—[pauses significantly].

ANDY: Not a chance.

JOSH: Or play G-force, or some other game I'm not yet sick of.

ANDY: Or, we could set the table.

JOSH: Ah, setting the mood. [He opens a cupboard door and takes out a couple of candles on candlesticks].

ANDY: I guess I don't need to ask what's on your mind.

JOSH: You suggested setting the table.

ANDY: Ha!

He winks at her but heads to the dining room to set the table. She follows and watches on intrigued as he places plates, cutlery and folded up napkins, creating a setting of two at one end of the table and another setting of two at the other end.

JOSH: For whenever my parents decide to come home.

ANDY: How thoughtful of you.

He gives an unabashed shrug then checks his watch.

JOSH: Another 55 minutes to kill.

ANDY [nods to the living room]: A game?

JOSH: I like games. [From his tone he means more than a Nintendo one].

ANDY: You know, Josh, this is hard for me too. Resisting.

JOSH: It is? [He sounds pleased and hopeful but when she remains serious he sighs]. G-force it is then. At least I know that's another thing you can't resist, kicking my ass.

ANDY [smiles]: Too true.

They head to the living room.

Fifty minutes later dinner is ready and Steven and Nicole still weren't home. Josh pulls out a chair for Andy.

ANDY: Such service. Thank you.

She laughs when he brings out the lasagna with a towel over his arm, holding the dish with oven mitts. But when he's about to set the hot dish directly on the table she holds up a hand.

ANDY: Wait!

JOSH: What? Am I doing something wrong?

ANDY: Do you have a plate stand?

JOSH: A what?

ANDY: Never mind. [She takes the towel from his arm, keeps it folded and lays it on the table]. Put the dish on that. Good thing you brought it.

JOSH: I was only being fancy.

ANDY: I noticed.

He sets the hot dish on the towel then sits down, taking off the mitts.

She looks from the dish to him.

JOSH: Something else wrong? [He looks at the food then back at her]. Oh, no. I forgot. You're on that raw food diet thing.

ANDY: Yeah, just not 100% anymore. I got way too hungry. I did need more calories like Kyle suggested and decided to revamp my whole menu plan.

JOSH: You did? Great, then let's dig in. And just so you know, the pasta's gluten free and all organic.

ANDY: Sounds delicious.

JOSH: Yep. [He's looking around the lasagna dish]. Something's missing.

ANDY: No, just forgotten. A serving spoon?

JOSH: Right! [He dashes back in the kitchen and brings in a big salad spoon].

ANDY: Good enough.

That same evening, Lori and Hillary head back to their dorm room after their second class. Lori has just set her books down on her desk when her phone rings.

LORI: Hello? Oh, hi Dad.

STEVEN's voice: What's this I hear you borrowing from Kyle?

LORI: He told you?

STEVEN [cut to him as he lets Mark talk to the next student interested in computer science]: No, you know how he can't lie, it's what he didn't say. If you need more money, you know what to do.

LORI [cut back to her]: I know. I looked the other day at the job postings. I'm even going to ask my boss this weekend for some more hours.

STEVEN's voice: Did you see any jobs posted?

LORI [cut back to her]: A few. But I thought why not work extra hours where I already work? Why take on a new job?

STEVEN's voice: Lori… [he's interrupted when Mark signals him]. Look, I've gotta go, but no more borrowing.

LORI: Ah, [she winces], actually Dad, I may have to borrow from you by the first, at least until I can work more hours, then I'll be okay.

STEVEN [cut to back to him who doesn't look at all happy]: We'll talk about this later. [He hangs up].

Cut back to Lori who glances over at Hillary.

HILLARY: Ouch, that didn't go well.

LORI: I didn't think it would.

HILLARY: So, who ratted on you? Jessi?

LORI: No, my dad knows Kyle can't lie so he just put two and two together.

HILLARY: Bummer, using Kyle to get to the truth.

LORI: No, I should have known. I really did hate to borrow from him.

HILLARY: So, what are you going to do?

LORI: Phone my boss and see if I can work extra hours on a Saturday. Those jobs posted were way too early in the morning and some cut into my class time.

Just as she picks up her phone, it rings, startling her. She almost drops the phone. Hillary giggles.

LORI: Hello? [She pauses]. Amanda? [She glances at Hillary]. You're downstairs? Sure come on up.

HILLARY: Isn't she supposed to be at NU?

LORI: Yeah, supposed to be. She said she needed to talk.

HILLARY: Oh, oh.

Scene cuts to later when Steven and Nicole finally come home from work to see Andy and Josh just finishing supper.

Andy notices Nicole check around the living room to see the Nintendo out, realizing they were occupying their alone time with a game. Nicole glances her way and smiles. Andy's glad she and Josh managed to control their affections, she really wants to build their parents trust.

NICOLE: Sorry, we're late. I didn't realize Steven was going to be late as well.

JOSH: That's okay, we helped ourselves.

NICOLE [sees the plate setting for them]: Thanks, Josh.

STEVEN [rubs his stomach]: I'm hungry. [He sits down at the table].

Nicole sees only the lasagna.

NICOLE: You two didn't have salad?

JOSH: What salad?

NICOLE: You didn't make one?

JOSH: Ah, was I supposed to?

NICOLE: I'll make the salad. [She glances at Andy]. Would you like to stay and help me with the salad?

ANDY: Sure.

Scene cuts back to McMahon Hall. Lori shows Amanda around the dorm.

LORI: Here's the living area. [A few of her roommates are sitting around]. Guys, this is my friend, Amanda. My brother Kyle's wife. [She points to one roommate]. This is Diane.

DIANE: Hi.

AMANDA: Hi.

LORI: Majorie, [she points to another], Crystal, [points again], and Tabitha.

AMANDA [waves her hand at them all]: Hi.

MAJORIE: Hey.

LORI [guides her down the hall to her room]: And this is where Hills and I bunk.

HILLARY [is gathering a few things]: I'm going to make us some supper.

AMANDA: Thanks, I should have brought something.

HILLARY: No need, my treat.

AMANDA: It was kind of spur of the moment.

LORI: Yeah, well, it's a nice surprise. [But she's very curious about what Amanda wants to talk about and longs to ask if everything is all right].

HILLARY: I'll just leave you two alone. [Despite her curiosity as well, she's learnt that some things Amanda likes to share with Lori alone].

AMANDA: Actually, you can stay if you like.

HILLARY [looks all pleased Amanda is willing to share with her]: Really? Great! [She sets her items down then perches on her bed].

Lori closes the door as Amanda sits on Lori's bed. Lori joins her sitting cross-legged. Amanda heaves a sigh.

AMANDA: Have you ever wanted two things at the same time?

LORI: Sometimes.

HILLARY: Always.

LORI [gives Hills a "be serious" look]: What kind of things?

AMANDA: I really want to be with Kyle yet; I also want him to be happy. He sent me an email.

LORI: On what?

AMANDA: Oh, how much fun he and Declan have been having.

HILLARY: You don't think he can be happy with you?

AMANDA: Oh, yes. It's just, I agree with his mom. [She glances at Lori and Lori understands what she means].

HILLARY: About what?

AMANDA [gives her a shortened version]: She wanted us to have an annulment and experience life first then remarry.

HILLARY: You agreed with that?

AMANDA: Sort of. [She glances away and Hillary suspects there is more to it but by the way Lori and her look at each other, the something more isn't what she wants to share].

LORI: But you've changed your mind.

AMANDA: Yeah.

LORI [puts an elbow on her leg to prop her chin in her hand]: Oh? Did something happen between you and Kyle to cause this change?

AMANDA: No. Not yet.

HILLARY: Now we're getting to the interesting bit.

AMANDA: I told him I'd be at NU tonight.

LORI: You lied?

AMANDA: I had planned on being there, but I changed my mind. Well, okay I changed my mind long before I sent him an email though. Way before.

LORI: You lied.

AMANDA: I didn't mean to.

HILLARY: So, what of it?

LORI [glances over at her]: They don't lie to each other.

HILLARY [raises a brow]: Seriously? All couples keep something hidden.

LORI: Hills…

AMANDA: No, she's right. I did hide something from Kyle. I want him to be here at college with Declan.

HILLARY [notices how Amanda and Lori share a private look]: You know what? Something's missing from this picture and I know it's something you can't tell me. So, why don't I go start dinner? You two talk. [She starts to gather up her items again].

AMANDA [blurts out]: I also haven't told him something else I'm doing.

Since Amanda seems so willing to share, Hillary pauses and sits back down, her arms full of spices and utensils.

AMANDA: I'm taking a belly dance course.

Lori blinks and Hillary opens her mouth in surprise.

HILLARY: Ooh, we are thinking of change.

AMANDA: It's a surprise, for the honeymoon.

LORI: That's a year away.

HILLARY: I think she's hoping the honeymoon will be way sooner, like this weekend?

AMANDA: Not that soon.

LORI: So, you really want Kyle to be with you now. As in husband and wife?

AMANDA: Yes.

LORI: Woah. Hormones are getting the better of you two? [Mumbles under her breath]. Woah, you and Kyle, hormonal.

AMANDA: Why is that so difficult to believe? We're as human as you.

LORI: No, I know. It's just, you two haven't, well, you're so…innocent? [Considering how Amanda wants more in her relationship perhaps not so innocent anymore].

AMANDA [confirms Lori's musings]: We love each other, Lori. It's the natural progression.

HILLARY: I'll say.

LORI: So, what are you going to do?

AMANDA: I don't know.

LORI: Oh, right, sorry, hence your dilemma.

HILLARY: What do you think Kyle will want to do?

AMANDA: I don't want to put him in the position of choosing to keep his promise to our parents to wait this year out, and his promise to me as his wife.

They sit in silence, wondering what to do.

AMANDA: I haven't thought of planning the wedding yet. Neither of us has discussed any plans together. We've been so busy with school and work.

HILLARY: Then why don't we start planning?

LORI: Yeah, planning on being together might take your mind off actually being together. [Amanda looks doubtful]. Won't it?

AMANDA: It's worth a try.

HILLARY [studies her shrewdly]: We're enthused. But not about a wedding.

**to be continued in part 3!**


	8. S04 E08 Dawg Daze Part 3

Kyle XY S04 E08

_Author's Note: I'm so excited I just had to post another chapter, although I do need to mention there is a make out scene that I hope isn't too explicit, I have rated my stories to be on the more mature side (at least a T rating) but I think this chapter should be rated an M, so be warned. (If required I may have to move it to an M or MA rating). I hope you like it! I sure did, it's going in the direction I had planned... (The next chapter will definitely be a T rating)._

**Dawg Daze Part 3**

Thursday dawns bright and cheerful. At precisely 7:45am Kyle is ready to go out. Declan has a pillow over his head but the smell of freshly brewed coffee has him tossing the pillow aside.

DECLAN: You made coffee? [He sees Kyle head to the door].

KYLE: Yeah, Jessi and I are going to the food vendors in Red Square. [He opens the door to find Jessi waiting for him, right on time. Declan's used to their silent communication but it's still fascinating to see]. Can I bring you back anything?

DECLAN: Yeah, thanks. Surprise me. [He nods to Jessi]. Hey.

JESSI [waves]: Hi. You're missing out.

DECLAN: Food is food.

JESSI: Not really. Food is energy.

DECLAN: Coffee is what gives me energy this early in the morning.

She just frowns.

KYLE [grins]: Let's go.

JESSI [pauses]: Are you going to come see some films from the vault with me?

KYLE: No, I thought I'd head over to the library and check out something else.

JESSI: Like what?

KYLE [hesitates]: Marriage stuff.

JESSI: That doesn't sound like fun.

Declan gives a brief snort of laughter.

KYLE: That's a matter of opinion.

JESSI: Then what about joining me for free ice cream later? You are still coming to the Experiential Learning Open House this afternoon, aren't you?

KYLE: Wouldn't miss it.

DECLAN: Yeah, I'll just be in classes all day. [His tone indicates he wishes he could be out having more fun at some event].

KYLE [glances over his shoulder at him]: See you after class, then. [Kyle waves goodbye and leaves with Jessi].

DECLAN [glances at the coffeepot now filled with coffee]: Mmm, coffee.

He throws back his bed covers, dressed only in boxer shorts, and heads to the coffee machine, yawning.

That night, Lori heads to "Pockets" to hear Mark DJ. He finishes at nine before he's finally able to sit down with her, keeping one hand out of her sight. She pretends not to notice.

MARK: Wow, how long has it been?

LORI: Exactly one week, same time, same place.

MARK: I missed you. [He leans over to kiss her].

LORI [kisses back]: I missed you, too.

MARK: I made a reservation.

LORI: Really? Where at?

MARK: It's a surprise. [He pulls out a rose he'd been hiding].

LORI [pretending to act like she hadn't seen it]: How sweet. [She takes it and kisses him again]. Thank you.

MARK: Anything for my girl. [She cocks an eyebrow and smiles, he winces]. Did that sound too dorky?

LORI: No, actually, it sounded adorably sweet. So, I'm your girl, huh?

MARK: Yeah, you are.

LORI: Come here, [she hooks a finger in his shirt and pulls him over for another kiss].

MARK: You keep kissing me and we'll never make it to our reservation.

LORI [gives a coy smile]: Would that be so bad?

MARK [quickly gets up and holds out his hand]: Bad, no. Tempted, yes.

LORI [takes his hand]: Oh, how tempted?

MARK [smiles and pulls her along with him, whispering]: Let's just say I haven't stopped thinking about our last time together at my place.

LORI [grips her rose tighter in her hand as excited anticipation flows through her, only her grip lands on a thorn]: Are you, hoping for more?

MARK: Are you?

Lori hesitates. As much as she wants to be closer to him, is she really ready for sex with Mark? She shakes her head with her wayward and jumbled thoughts, man, she's getting to be like Amanda, wanting yet not wanting.

MARK: That's what I thought. [He misinterprets her shake of her head].

LORI: Huh?

MARK: Maybe one day, when we're both ready.

LORI: Oh. [She can't help feel a flash of disappointment].

Now it's Mark shaking his head. Girls. Always changing their minds.

Friday morning and this time Declan is up at the same time as Kyle. He's barely awake though as he sits in his chair, sipping a cup of coffee which again Kyle has made for him. Kyle is sitting in his chair by his desk on his computer.

DECLAN: I owe you two, or three.

KYLE [glances over]: I don't mind.

DECLAN [glances down at his boxers then glances up at the clock and sees it's 8am]: Isn't Jessi stopping by? I should put on some pants before she comes.

KYLE: Nope. She's going to the Media Film Festival this morning.

DECLAN: You're not going?

KYLE: No.

DECLAN: Let me guess, more marriage stuff you're going to check out at the library?

KYLE: Marriage stuff, yes, but I won't be going to the library. I got paid today so I'm going down to the jewelers to pick up our wedding rings.

DECLAN: You got that big a paycheck? Sweet.

KYLE: I worked a lot of hours before Dawg Daze started.

DECLAN: I take it you'll have some romantic plans for tonight? If you do, don't worry, I'll be at Jackie's place this weekend.

KYLE: I did have something in mind. [But he doesn't elaborate].

DECLAN: Go Kyle.

Kyle just smiles.

Scene cuts to Lori as she heads to her dad's office over lunch but finds he's still in his classroom answering questions from keen and eager students. She waves to him from just inside the open doorway.

STEVEN [to one student]: Excuse me for a moment; my T.A. Mark will be able to help you.

The student heads over to Mark who is helping another student.

STEVEN [walks over to Lori]: Hey, Lori. How are your classes?

LORI: Hi, dad. [She briefly waves to Mark who glances her way and he waves back]. Um, you know that little money matter we discussed?

STEVEN: Ah, yes. Lori, I told you, you need to find more part time work.

LORI: And I did. I talked to my boss and I'll be able to work extra hours over the weekend. But, since I start tomorrow, it still won't be enough to cover my immediate expenses.

STEVEN: And what would your immediate expenses entail?

LORI: Dining hall pass, transportation, insurance, phone…you know, the essentials?

STEVEN [sighs]: All right. But this month only.

LORI: Absolutely.

STEVEN [not quite believing her]: After this, start budgeting more wisely.

LORI: I will.

STEVEN [calls over his shoulder]: Mark! [Mark looks his way]. I'll be a few minutes.

MARK [calls back]: Sure thing.

Steven pulls out some money from his wallet and hands Lori the money. Lori realizes he'd been prepared all along to help her out. A female student passes by them just as Lori reaches up and kisses her dad on the cheek.

LORI: Thanks, you're the best.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, don't go overboard.

He turns to see that the female student has paused to look him over in a very uncomfortable way and he frowns in puzzlement.

STEVEN: Can I help you?

FEMALE STUDENT: Would you by any chance be giving out extra, [she glances at the money in Lori's hand], credit?

Lori frowns at her as well.

STEVEN [catches her meaning by the way she eyed the money]: She's my daughter.

FEMALE STUDENT: Right, [sounding like she doesn't believe him], sure she is. And I could be your daughter as well. [She winks at him and walks away, but thankfully doesn't enter Steven's classroom].

LORI: Gross. I didn't realize there were so many piranhas at UW.

STEVEN: You'd be surprised.

LORI: What does that mean? [Did that mean her dad got hit on a lot? Ewww].

STEVEN [shakes his head]: Nothing. [He indicates the money]. No more.

LORI: I'll deposit it right away.

She leaves and Steven returns to his class.

Scene cuts to Amanda. She finishes her last class at NU at 3pm and heads over to UW with the van. By the time she arrives it's almost 3:30. Traffic was busier than usual. Kyle meets her in front and he hops in.

KYLE: I'll guide you to the parking lot; I arranged to have a stall.

He shows her the way and once parked, he takes her bags and, after signing her in, they head up the elevator to his dorm room. But Kyle pauses just before he inserts the key. Amanda pauses with him.

AMANDA: What's wrong—[just then Declan opens the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder].

DECLAN: Hey.

AMANDA: Hi.

DECLAN: Good timing. [He steps aside]. Have fun you two. [He grins at them as he heads to the elevator].

AMANDA: You mean tonight at the dance? Won't you be there?

DECLAN [calls over his shoulder]: I meant the whole weekend. And yeah, most likely Jackie and I will be there. [The elevator dings open and he gets on, giving them a salute goodbye].

Amanda waves back and enters their dorm room.

AMANDA: What was that about?

KYLE: Don't mind him. [He sets her bags around his desk area]. I made some room in my wardrobe for you, and half of a dresser drawer. [He opens his dresser drawer then walks over to open his wardrobe door for her].

AMANDA: Thanks. [She starts unpacking].

KYLE: Would you like anything to drink? [He starts preparing some drinks].

AMANDA [raises a brow as he went ahead without waiting for her reply]: Sure.

It's only as she heads to his wardrobe that she sees where Kyle put up his posters, above their sitting area where the TV and chairs were, and sees where Declan put up posters of two nude ladies, above his desk. The wall above Declan's bed has been left blank.

AMANDA: So, that's where he hung them.

KYLE [glances at the pictures then away]: Yeah. [He can feel the ring boxes in his pocket, bringing to mind his goal of how he wants to present them to her and sets a smoothie drink on a side table by one of the chairs]. When you're ready, [he indicates the drink].

AMANDA: Thanks.

She quickly finishes putting her stuff away then sits down to take a sip of her drink, watching as Kyle pours himself a glass.

AMANDA: What time do you want to go the AVE Sidewalk Sales?

KYLE: Around five.

He comes over and sits beside her, setting his drink down.

AMANDA [frowns when he doesn't touch his drink and appears nervous by the way he stares at the blank TV screen]: You okay?

KYLE [turns to smile at her]: Yeah, I'm fine. [He nods to her drink]. How's your drink?

AMANDA: Delicious.

She sets her drink down, somehow knowing he's not as fine as he said he was. Maybe it was something to do with the pictures, was he thinking of her that way? Maybe she shouldn't have pointed them out, or maybe, she's as hormonal as Lori and Hillary said she was. Or maybe, it was something else entirely and she should stop thinking of the 's' word.

AMANDA: Kyle, what's wrong?

KYLE: Ah, [he glances away and now she knew something isn't right]. Nothing.

He can see she doesn't believe him and before he can worry her some more, he stands up, pulls out the velvet box and immediately goes down on one knee in front of her.

KYLE: I wanted to give this to you before the dance, and before we join the others on the AVE. [She puts a hand over her mouth, suddenly overcome with emotion]. And I never did do this properly the first time, since we were both drugged.

AMANDA: You, [she tries to swallow past a lump in her throat], you were able to pay off the whole balance?

KYLE: Yeah. [He smiles but is smile fades as he turns serious]. Amanda, [he flips open the velvet box], will you marry me? [She holds out her hand as he takes out the ring].

AMANDA: Yes.

He slips the engagement ring on her ring finger, then pulls out from his pocket another box, a regular cardboard ring box, and takes out one slim gold band. His thicker gold band lay beneath.

He holds her left hand and places her gold band over the tip of her thumb.

KYLE: To have, [he places the band over the tip of her index finger], and to hold, [then places the band over the tip of her middle finger], today, [and finally slides the band on her ring finger], and forever.

Tears of joy pool in her eyes and before he can take his ring and slide it on to his hand, she stops him.

AMANDA: Wait, [he pauses], my turn. [She takes his wedding band and does the same to his hand, placing the band over each finger as she repeats what he did to her]. To have…to hold…today…and forever.

After his wedding band is on, she leans over to kiss him. Her eagerness to embrace him makes her join him on bended knees. As they kiss, she feels him lift her and guide her over to the bed. He lies down, taking her with him so she's on top, all in one smooth motion. Their kiss deepens. As she feels him respond, she lifts up her head.

AMANDA: Um, Kyle…

KYLE: Yeah?

AMANDA [swallows nervously]: How far, I mean, do you want… are we… [if she's finding it hard to even say the 's' word, maybe she's not ready. Why did she have to be of two minds on their relationship]?

KYLE: Do you want to go a little further than we have but just not all the way?

AMANDA: How much further?

KYLE: [smiles slow]: Trust me?

AMANDA [sounds breathless]: Always.

He kisses her again and starts running his fingers through her hair to cup her head. She feels a thrill go up her spine when she feels his other hand creep under her top to caress her back. She deepens their kiss.

KYLE [whispers and marvels]: Your skin is like satin.

AMANDA: You smell so good. [Another deep kiss until she feels his hand move to the front and begins undoing her buttons].

Soon her top is off and his caresses linger closer and closer to her breasts. First on the sides but then he pauses before turning over and she's beneath him. Now he can see how beautiful she looks and with wonder gazes down at her before lightly reaching up to lay his palm over her breast for the first time. She closes her eyes and arches slightly, loving his touch before suddenly sucking in her breath as she feels his thumb brush over her nipple.

KYLE [stops]: You're beautiful. [He resumes his light caress and can't help staring in wonder when her nipple puckers and hardens to a point. He can't resist and leans down to kiss it].

AMANDA: Oh! [Her hand grasps the back of his head and draws him closer and it isn't just instinct that makes him use his tongue next but what he's all been reading on the subject of sex at the library, the place he didn't want to tell Declan and Jessi where he'd been].

She moans in pleasure, especially as she feels him begin to suck a little. A sharp feeling of desire rises inside her. He does the same to her other breast and this time both her hands are pressing his head closer.

AMANDA: That feels… [moans again]… so good.

She feels a part of him brush against her leg, feeling it grow and harden as he presses closer and realizes with a sharp thrill what it meant. She begins caressing his shoulders and back, clutching him to her unaware she naturally hooks her leg over him. He just as naturally falls in between and the thrill sharpens and grows as she feels him press even more intimately against her.

AMANDA: Oh, wow.

KYLE [smiles down at her]: Wow. A little more?

If the sun weren't shining through the window already, her smile would light up the room.

AMANDA: Oh, yes.

She immediately starts kissing him again. Soon both are too involved to hear the door open.

DECLAN [entering the room sees Kyle and Amanda making out on his bed]: Oh, crap. Sorry.

They break apart as if a bucket of cold water was poured over them. Kyle throws Amanda's shirt over her.

AMANDA [gives a startled sound]: Oh! [She quickly slips her shirt on, managing to do up only two buttons].

KYLE [looks on in concern as he sees Declan carrying a few bags and sensing he's not alone]: What happened?

Jackie follows Declan inside the room and catches a glimpse of them, seeing Amanda trying to smooth out her hair. Kyle's hair was in disarray as well.

JACKIE: Sorry. We should have gotten a hotel room.

DECLAN: A water pipe burst in Jackie's apartment, there's water everywhere.

AMANDA: Oh, no.

JACKIE: The landlord is over there now with a plumber, but it's going to take all night. [Her voice catches, revealing she's more upset then she's letting on].

DECLAN: The carpet she just bought for both her living room and bedroom is soaked.

JACKIE: As are my shoes that were lying on the floor in my closet. [She glances at Declan]. We should find another place to stay.

AMANDA [at the same time as Kyle]: There's no need.

KYLE [at the same time as Amanda]: You can stay.

JACKIE: I don't want to intrude…

KYLE [firmly]: You're not intruding.

Jackie looks him over with a raised eyebrow at his rumpled appearance.

AMANDA [sees how her fingers messed up his hair, his shirt undone and her shirt as well then holds out her hand to show Jackie her wedding rings]. We were just…we.., um, Kyle presented me with these.

Declan notices Kyle hasn't' made an attempt to stand up yet.

JACKIE [glances at the rings]: They're beautiful. [She feels even worse for intruding and turns to Declan with an accusing look]. Why didn't you tell me?

DECLAN [shrugs]: I didn't think. [Truth was though, he may have teased Kyle earlier about a special weekend with Amanda, but he never believed they would actually 'do' anything. How wrong he was].

KYLE [stands up from the bed]: Jackie, it's okay. Really. You can stay.

AMANDA [encourages her as well]: Please do. [She needs someone as a buffer, unsure she can trust herself alone with Kyle, she hadn't wanted to stop once they got going].

JACKIE: Well, I guess. If you insist.

AMANDA [smiles]: We do. In fact, Kyle and I were just about to head over to the AVE.

JACKIE: You were?

AMANDA [checks and sees the time is now five]: We ran a little late. [She can't stop the blush that stains her cheeks]. I, [glances at Kyle], we should get ready.

KYLE: Right.

DECLAN [sets both his and Jackie's bags down]: You feel up to going, too, Jackie?

JACKIE: Yeah, sure.

Amanda heads to the washroom to freshen up, and comes back out, even more flustered that one, she forgot her sundries and change of clothes and two; sees the telltale signs of swollen lips, knotted hair, to even a couple of buttons of her shirt undone, all from her and Kyle's make out session.

The four head to the AVE and meet up with Jessi, Hillary and Lori. Amanda shows them her rings.

LORI: Very nice.

JESSI [to Kyle]: So, that's where you went this morning.

KYLE: Yeah.

JESSI: They look awfully permanent.

AMANDA [frowns at her]: Of course it's permanent. We want this marriage. [She takes Kyle's hand in hers].

Hillary sees the wedding bands they are both wearing, rather than the single engagement ring she'd been expecting to see on Amanda, and jumps to the wrong conclusion.

HILLARY: Oh, so you told him you want to be a real married couple after all, and not an engaged one. So much for your wedding plans.

From Amanda's stare and slight shake of her head, Hillary realizes she's put her foot in her mouth and from Kyle's questioning look, she feels even worse.

KYLE: Told me what?

HILLARY [winces]: Sorry. No wonder you like to share with Lori and not me.

Amanda remains silent and avoids Kyle's glance her way.

KYLE: Amanda?

AMANDA: We'll talk later.

Later happened to be at the Swing dance, but before Kyle takes her aside, Hillary meets up with Amanda in the washroom to apologize. Lori goes with them, along with Jessi as well.

HILLARY: I'm really sorry. When I saw the wedding bands I assumed, or thought, you know, you changed your mind.

AMANDA: It's okay, really. [She takes a second look at her wedding band]. And you do have a point. I'm guessing he was so excited to present me with the rings, he gave both to me at once. It was so sweet.

HILLARY: Oh? How did he present them?

LORI: Knowing Kyle, was it something on the romantic side? [She's not willing to admit how she's really getting to like being romanced by Mark].

AMANDA [smiles in remembrance]: He went down on one knee and proposed.

HILLARY: He did? [Amanda nods]. Aww, how sweet.

LORI: Very sweet. Mark's sweet, too. [They all look at her in questioning surprise]. He gave me a rose last night.

HILLARY: I saw it. [She turns to Amanda]. She put it in a cup on her desk shelf, so all could see.

LORI: Yeah, well, anyway, how did it go?

AMANDA: After I said yes, he brought out the wedding bands and in a ceremonial gesture, [she takes off her band and shows them what he did], said these words, "to have, to hold, today and forever."

HILLARY: Aww.

LORI [feels tears actually spring to her eyes and feels a lump form in her throat]. Wow. [She swallows]. Very nice.

JESSI: That sounds like him.

They return to the dance and Lori finds Mark has joined Kyle, Declan and Jackie. As another song plays, Lori joins Mark when he gets up and leads her on to the dance floor. Kyle and Amanda joins them, as well as Declan and Jackie. Jessi and Hillary are left sitting on the sidelines.

HILLAY: Well, this is fun.

JESSI: No, it isn't.

HILLARY: I was being sarcastic.

JESSI: Oh.

A guy comes over, his gaze focused on Jessi.

GUY: Would you like to dance?

JESSI: Sure.

HILLARY [beneath her breath]: So not fair.

JESSI: Do you have a friend for my friend?

GUY: Sorry, no.

Jessi gives Hills a shrug indicating she tried to get a guy for her.

Hillary sits, tapping her foot, trying not to look like she desperately wants to dance.

After the dance, Jessi returns to the table where Hillary is still sitting. Another dance starts. But Jessi barely sits when another guy comes up to her. Jessi recognizes Sam, the guy she met on the bike ride, asking her if she planned on joining the bike club.

SAM: Hey, Jessi. I don't know if you recognize me or not.

JESSI: Sure I do. You're Sam.

SAM [looks very pleased she remembers his name]: Would you like to dance?

JESSI: All right.

Just then Jessi sees Nate approach.

NATE: Hi, hotness. Long time no see.

JESSI: Is everything all right at Latnok?

NATE: Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

JESSI: You're here.

NATE: So I am. I let everyone off early.

JESSI: Oh.

NATE: Want to dance?

JESSI: Sam asked me first.

Nate scowls at him.

JESSI: You can dance with Hillary. She hasn't danced yet.

HILLARY: Hey! I can get my own guy.

JESSI: I thought you wanted to dance?

HILLARY: I do, but…

NATE: Well, let's dance then. If you're not too picky about the guy.

HILLARY: Thanks. [She gets up and dances with Nate as Jessi dances with Sam].

SAM: Is he your boyfriend?

JESSI: Nate? No. We work together.

SAM: Oh, that's good. He seemed pretty jealous though.

JESSI: He did? [She glances over at Nate who swings Hillary around. Hillary laughs like she's having a great time and notices Nate smiling back. Jessi wonders at the slight twinge of envy she feels on seeing them together].

Sam is a good dancer, and seems nice. He certainly didn't annoy her like Nate did.

SAM: I take it you have feelings for him?

JESSI [glances back at him]: How do you know?

SAM: Ah, by the way you're looking at him?

JESSI: Oh. Mostly he annoys me.

SAM: Well, that's a sure sign.

JESSI: It is?

SAM: Yeah. [He looks down at her quizzically, wondering at her innocence]. You ever felt something for a guy before?

JESSI: Yes. [She thinks of Kyle].

SAM: Did he annoy you?

JESSI: No. I just didn't understand him at times. [She still sometimes doesn't understand him but didn't say so].

SAM: Okay, then. Different guys, different feelings.

JESSI: Yes, very different.

SAM: How about if I ask you if you're still interested in joining the bike club?

JESSI: Yes, I am interested.

SAM: Great. I look forward to seeing you on a bike trip soon.

JESSI: That'd be fun.

The next song Nate makes sure to dance with Jessi and Sam, being a good sport, dances with Hillary.

NATE: You two seemed close.

JESSI: We just met.

NATE: Tonight?

JESSI: No, at a bike tour.

NATE: So, you're having fun this week.

JESSI: Yes. What have you done for fun?

NATE: Usually it's working on my science project, but it wasn't fun this week.

JESSI: Why? Problems?

NATE: No, the project went well. It's because you weren't there.

JESSI: I find that hard to believe.

NATE: Believe it, hotness.

JESSI [studies him closely, he is telling her the truth about missing her and it gives her a warm special feeing inside but there is one thing that bothers her]: How did you know where to find me?

NATE: I have my sources. [He sounds irritatingly suspicious].

JESSI: What source?

NATE: Jackie. Why? Didn't you want me to know where you were?

JESSI: No. But why didn't you just call me?

NATE: I wanted to surprise you. It worked, didn't it?

JESSI: Yes. You're up to something though, I can tell.

NATE [gives a mock scowl]: Damn, you really can tell. I'll have to do better.

JESSI: You're being annoying again.

NATE: A guy likes to keep some things private.

JESSI: What things?

NATE [chuckles]: I don't like to reveal my intentions until I'm ready, let's put it that way.

JESSI: You have intentions? [His raised eyebrow indicates his focus is on her alone] For me? What kind?

NATE [gives her a twirl and as he takes a hold of her, continues]: The kind that shouldn't be discussed on a dance floor.

They continue to dance, and Hillary finds herself being asked to dance by others which makes her feel better. After there's a brief pause in the music, Kyle leads Amanda aside to have their talk.

KYLE: So, how do you feel?

AMANDA: I know how happy you've been and I think your mother is still right.

Kyle studies her and she knows he's reading more into what she's not trying to tell him.

KYLE: But?

AMANDA: But, [she sighs, thinking on the past few weeks and how lonely she's been feeling, wondering if it's those feelings alone that are making her want them to be together. But as she sees him watching her with such concern she know she really wants him. Sometimes, like now, it's scaring her how much she really wants him, she loves him so much]. I love you.

KYLE [guesses correctly]: You want to live together. Really become husband and wife.

AMANDA: No! [Kyle can tell she's lying]. I mean, I want you to stay with Declan.

KYLE: But, you don't.

AMANDA: Yes, I do.

KYLE: Amanda…

AMANDA: Kyle, okay, so I want both. But what I want most is for you to be happy and right now, you are happy.

KYLE: I'm happy with you. I miss you.

AMANDA: I miss you as well.

KYLE: I can't stop thinking of you.

AMANDA [swallows]: I can't stop thinking of you, either.

KYLE: Then we'll do it, we'll live together.

AMANDA: No, we won't!

KYLE: But, you just said you missed me, and I you.

AMANDA: I know. But I want you here.

Kyle frowns, thoroughly confused. She keeps saying that but clearly she wants something else. What he's learned in their marriage course is that, rather more than just a husbandly duty, he wants what she wants, her, just as she wants him.

But, for Amanda, the thought of facing another week alone at home makes her feel even lonelier.

KYLE [knows she wants him with her]: You need me with you.

AMANDA: I'll be fine.

KYLE: I could move out, I could go back home to be nearer to you if you don't want us living under the same roof together yet.

AMANDA: No! There's no need for that either. I want you to stay here.

KYLE [feels like they are accomplishing nothing]: Amanda—[he takes her hand]. We're going around in circles, we need to decide.

AMANDA [avoids his touch, knowing if he touches her she'll be unable to resist him]: No, we don't!

KYLE [frowns again]: Yes, we do.

AMANDA: It's because it's what I want so now you feel you want it too.

KYLE [getting upset that what's obvious to him isn't obvious to her, making her unwilling to listen]: That's not true. You come first, you're my wife.

AMANDA: This is exactly what I was afraid of. You'd give up being here with Declan to be with me.

KYLE: Of course I would.

AMANDA: See? [He blinks at her, not getting why she's so upset]. No, I won't allow it.

KYLE: Allow? [Now he's really upset]. Don't I get a say?

AMANDA: You have said, you said exactly what I expected you to say.

KYLE [frustrated for the first time and upset with the way their first argument is going]: You're not making sense.

AMANDA [grows even more frustrated and angry, but mostly at herself for putting him in this position all because she can't make up her mind]: I'm making perfect sense.

She storms off, heading for the washroom. He doesn't try to stop her. When he turns around he sees Declan and Jackie coming off the dance floor and from the worried look on their faces he knows they overheard at least some of his and Amanda's argument.

DECLAN [whispers to Jackie]: Excuse me a moment.

JACKIE: Sure.

She heads to the washroom as Declan walks over to Kyle.

DECLAN: Problems?

KYLE: I don't understand girls. Why are they so contradictory? They say one thing and want another.

DECLAN: Yeah, they sure do. That's why they're an eternal mystery. It's why they drive us crazy.

KYLE: What do I do?

DECLAN: Give them what they think they want.

KYLE: What they think they want? [Since Amanda seems determined for him to stay with Declan what else can he do? He certainly can't show up on her doorstep with bags in hand expecting her to welcome him inside].

DECLAN: Yep.

Perhaps Declan was right, it certainly fit with the way Amanda was reacting and seeming to want for him.

KYLE: It doesn't really solve anything.

DECLAN: Not at first. Sometimes not ever. [Thinks on him and Lori then, when he sees Kyle looking slightly alarmed, he rushes on]. But often times it does work itself out. You'll see.

Kyle looks doubtful yet hopeful at the same time and casts a worried glance toward the women's washroom. He sure hopes it will work out between them.

Cut inside the washroom where Amanda dashes a splash of cold water on her face, giving her something to do and sees Jackie enter.

JACKIE: Hey.

AMANDA: You heard us?

JACKIE: Part of it. Want to talk about it?

AMANDA: I don't know what to do. That's the problem.

Outside, near the washroom, Declan and Kyle wait.

DECLAN: By the way, just as a heads up, [he stops as a group of girls walk by heading for the washroom, several glance their way].

KYLE: What?

DECLAN [waits until the girls are out of earshot]: I thought I told you to put a sock or a towel on the doorknob if you wanted privacy with Amanda, then I would have known not to enter.

KYLE: I got distracted. [He sees Jackie and Amanda come out of the washroom].

DECLAN: So I saw. [He winks then hurries on]. I'll try not to forget myself if Jackie's over and we want…privacy.

Kyle nods and, as Jackie and Declan move off, he turns to Amanda.

KYLE: I was thinking, how about if every weekend from now on, you come stay with me here, or I stay with you at your place?

AMANDA: Our parents would never approve. Your mom had qualms of me being here two weekends in a row.

KYLE: I know, but isn't this year about our adjusting and our parents accepting our marriage?

AMANDA: You know what my mom would say to that.

KYLE [holds out his hand]: This isn't about your mom, it's about us.

AMANDA [thinks on his suggestion, it's a great compromise that fills her with anticipation and takes his hand]: All right, we can try the weekends, if you explain it to my mom.

KYLE: Deal.

He smiles and she smiles back. They walk back on to the dance floor and he can detect her heart beating faster and her body's temperature rise as he takes her in his arms for a slow dance. He feels his own temperature rise in response and concentrates on maintaining control so no lights flicker. The weekends were going to be interesting from now on, including this one.

It's almost 11:30 when Kyle, Declan, Jessi, Jackie and Amanda return to Poplar Hall.

Jessi heads to her floor, getting off the elevator first.

JESSI: See you tomorrow.

DECLAN [glances from her to Kyle]: You two still planning on an early morning jog?

JESSI: Not tomorrow morning, but the following morning we will. [There are sounds of music coming from several dorm rooms]. I can't wait to go home.

DECLAN: Really?

JESSI: Really.

KYLE: We'll see you tomorrow. [The elevator closes and the four head up to their floor].

JACKIE [glances at Declan]: What's doing tomorrow?

DECLAN: Ah, the farmer's market then sailing on the Union Bay. You feel like going?

JACKIE: Mind if I think about it? [The elevator opens on to their floor].

DECLAN: Think away.

They get off the elevator and find there are a few parties happening on their floor as well. Several students are hovering outside their dorms, chatting.

DECLAN: Feel like checking out a party or two?

JACKIE: I so hate to be a downer, but do you mind if I crash?

DECLAN: No, not at all. We'll crash together.

JACKIE [throws him a grateful smile]: Thanks. I'll make it up to you.

DECLAN: Oh? That sounds promising.

They enter their dorm.

AMANDA [to Jackie]: Do you want to shower first? [She offers to Jackie, thinking of her need to crash].

JACKIE: You won't mind?

DECLAN [cuts in to lean closer to Jackie]: Ah, I was thinking, or hoping, we could shower together. [Kyle and Amanda glance at him with uncomfortable surprise]. You know, to save on water.

JACKIE [nudges him playfully]: I think they know what you mean. [She glances Amanda's way]. Seriously, if you'd rather, you and Kyle could go first.

Declan tries to keep from smiling.

AMANDA: Oh, ah… um…

KYLE: Amanda, you go ahead. [He points to his mattress]. I'll set this up.

JACKIE [smiles at Amanda]: All yours then.

Amanda quickly gathers her stuff and uses the washroom first. Kyle takes his mattress off his bunk and places it on the floor in front of his desk, leaving enough walk-through space between his mattress and Declan's bed.

Jackie had seen Kyle and Amanda avoid looking each other's way and is sure she had noticed a blush staining Amanda's cheeks before she ducked into the washroom.

JACKIE [whispers to Declan, making sure Kyle's back is turned to her and too busy setting up]: Sorry, I didn't realize they were so shy. Usually newlyweds can't keep their hands off each other, even in public.

DECLAN [again tries to hold back his mirth]: Um, yeah. They're still…shy.

Kyle pretends he can't hear her as he finishes making up the bed and decides to roll out Amanda's keyboard and hook it up to his computer.

Jackie looks around the room and sees the pictures on the wall. She can tell instantly which ones were Declans.

JACKIE: So, that's the art you bought.

DECLAN [looks at them]: I like the blonde one.

JACKIE: Oh?

DECLAN: I can easily picture her as you.

JACKIE: Is that right? [She moves into his arms].

DECLAN [gathers her close]: Oh, yeah, nothing like the real thing.

But he's disappointed when she moves away just as Amanda comes out of the washroom.

DECLAN: What's wrong?

JACKIE [nods her head to both Kyle and Amanda]: Not in front of them.

Declan inwardly groans; he knew that might have been the case when he invited Jackie over to stay with him and Kyle. No romantic weekend for him and Jackie this time. He still got a tingly sort of buzz remembering last weekend they spent together, all day, in bed. If only Kyle would get on with consummating his marriage, he would be able to appreciate certain feelings that were too strong to resist at times.

Lying in bed with Amanda next to him, Kyle is experiencing those same feelings Declan had been feeling earlier, especially when remembering his and Amanda's make out session earlier.

It didn't help when Declan and Jackie took a shower together, obvious to both him and Amanda as to what they were doing.

KYLE [points to the keyboard when Amanda continues to sit on the bed combing her hair that really didn't need combing, as if needing something to take her mind off what was happening in the bathroom]: Do you want to play me a song?

AMANDA [smiles at him, glad to have something else to do]: I'd love to.

She plays until Declan and Jackie head for bed, long after their shower is done. After a brief bout of kissing, Declan and Jackie settle down for the night.

With Amanda's back to him, Kyle lays face up, reflecting. What he can't do physically yet with Amanda, especially not with Declan and Jackie in the bed next to theirs, and not for a while in keeping his promise to their parents, he can at least dream of their being together that way. After all, what harm can dreams do?

Just as she is about to fall asleep, Amanda feels Kyle press up close spoon fashion and feels his arms tuck her close. She gives a small smile and tucks in closer relaxing against him. But soon she feels his hand slip under her pajama top and begins caressing her bare skin. Tingles of awareness keep her awake and she is caught off guard when his hand cups her breast making her gasp aloud.

AMANDA [whispers so as not to wake the others]: Kyle?

She receives no verbal answer, only to feel him give a light squeeze and tweak of her nipple. She tries to turn around to face him but he's pressed too close for her to turn. His other hand does the same to her other breast.

AMANDA [whispers urgently]: Kyle! Stop!

She frowns when he keeps caressing her and though it feels wonderful she begins to worry when he doesn't listen to her pleas. He usually stops. Okay, granted she let him take a few liberties earlier, that didn't mean he could do so again. Not now. In fact, why would he start something with Declan and Jackie in the same room, knowing they'd be able to overhear?

His fingers tweak and pull causing her to bite her lip, trying to stifle a moan of pleasure. She wriggles to get free, trying to remove his hands with her own and is shocked to discover she feels only her hands on her own skin.

AMANDA: What? [She speaks too loud and quickly covers her mouth with her hand, holding her breath as she hears the other couple shift in bed, hoping they haven't heard, and even feels Kyle's hand pause].

She tries to wriggle free but again feels the sensation of his hand quickly move downward, easily pressing her close once more. She can feel his hand deftly unbutton her top and once more resume caressing her. She turns her head and is even more shocked to see in the dim nightly shadows that he isn't pressed up close against her at all but is in fact lying face up, hands gripping the covers all with his eyes closed. She then feels the sensation of his hand creep downward. The other hand still on her breast, kneading and tweaking.

Oh, my God, she thinks, he's projecting in his sleep. She tries once again to move her hand to block the movements of both his hands and again encounters only herself. Calling herself a fool for trying something that obviously hadn't worked the first time, being too rattled to think straight, over-reacts when she feels his hand touch her more intimately by suddenly jabbing back with her elbow, a move from her self-defense class. She successfully jabs far enough to hit what felt like the middle of his stomach but was in fact the side of his stomach.

He suddenly sits up, fully awake and alert. The sensation of his hands is no longer on her. But the feel of his hands on her lingers on.

KYLE: Amanda? [He looks around for any danger or emergency that caused her to awaken him so harshly].

DECLAN [jerks awake]: What?

AMANDA [calls out]: It's nothing, go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you.

KYLE [glances down at her]: Nothing?

But his gaze lingers on the fact that her top is open, revealing her curves and swallows hard. Considering the extent of his dreams, the sight of her breasts makes his imagination wonder how they would feel in his hands, making his hands twitch in response.

AMANDA [seeing where his gaze lingers quickly covers herself, whispering a command]: Come with me, we need to talk.

She gets up and heads to the bathroom. He follows, his mind racing and putting two and two together.

They enter the bathroom but when the door closes its pitch dark with no window for any light to shine through. She tries to feel for the light switch but jumps when the light suddenly comes on and blinks against the sudden glare, forgetting about her unbuttoned top as she covers her eyes.

KYLE: Amanda, are you all rig—[his voice chokes on seeing her once again exposed to his view, his eyes having no trouble adjusting].

AMANDA [keeps blinking]: No. Do you know what you were doing?

KYLE [the sight of her beauty has his brain temporarily scrambled]: Huh?

AMANDA: You were projecting!

KYLE [blinks, turning his gaze away]: Amanda, [he waves a hand at her], I'm sorry.

She looks down, sees how exposed she is and tries to button her top. In her haste she buttons it crookedly.

AMANDA: I'm sorry I had to elbow you.

KYLE: No, no, if you had to you had to.

AMANDA: I tried telling you to stop but since you were asleep…

KYLE: No, I understand. [They keep flickering their gaze back and forth from each other]. I'm really sorry.

AMANDA: Some dream you were having.

KYLE [avoids looking at her]: Yeah, it was.

AMANDA / KYLE [at the same time]: I'm sorry.

They glance and smile at each other.

KYLE: I didn't hurt you, did I?

AMADNA [swallows and glances away]: No, you weren't hurting me.

By her tone he was doing anything but hurting her.

KYLE: Oh. [He glances away too, remembering how vivid his dream was]. But still, I shouldn't have projected like that.

The fact he hadn't controlled his projected thoughts of his dream worried him.

AMANDA: I did wonder why you didn't listen when I asked you to stop. It was just a dream.

KYLE [closes his eyes and swallows hard]: A dream that if it went on too long, [he opens his eyes and looks right at her], I could have hurt you.

AMANDA: How?

KYLE: By going all the way.

AMANDA [eyes open wide in shock]: You mean, if by going all the way, you could have…you mean not literally go all the way until I'm no longer a…, you know?

KYLE: Yeah.

AMANDA: But, that's not possible.

KYLE: The physical sensation would be the same as if it were real. [Now he has her worried, really worried]. You were right to stop me like you did. I'm sorry.

She sees the guilt and remorse engulf him as he turns away. She reaches out a hand but he evades her touch.

KYLE: I have to control this. [He gazes sadly back at her]. It might take a while. [He sits on the closed toilet seat and closes his eyes to concentrate, calling on every mediation technique he could think of].

AMANDA: Kyle… [but he's in deep concentration mode and by his lack of response doesn't hear her].

She waits until he opens his eyes and when he looks at her it's like he's looking right through her. He stands up, flicks off the light with his mind, leaving them in darkness.

AMANDA: Uh, Kyle? [Her hand reaches out to get her bearings and feels his hand grab hers and helps guide her out until her eyes adjust].

He still has her hand in his when they both drop back down on their bed. He releases her hand to turn away, keeping his back to her. She lies down next to him and finds herself keeping her back turned to him as well. Worry, makes her gnaw her bottom lip.

After what happened or what could have happened between them, makes her second-guess the decision of staying together over the weekends. Maybe that wouldn't be so wise after all, the temptation may be too great for him, and for her. She can still feel the sensation of his hands on her, caressing her so intimately.

At the farmer's market, Declan and Jackie walk hand in hand. Kyle and Amanda are up further ahead checking out some food stalls, careful not to touch, not even holding hands.

JACKIE: I guess they're not so shy after all.

DECLAN: What do you mean?

JACKIE: You didn't hear them trying to get it on. They must have thought we were asleep.

DECLAN: No, [he frowns, that didn't sound like them at all]. I just heard Kyle call out.

JACKIE: Kiwi must have been hot and bothered; maybe he overheard us in the shower and wanted to get in on some fun, too.

DECLAN: I don't think so. [Even if Kyle could hear them he wouldn't have listened in].

JACKIE: Mmph, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

DECLAN: Maybe you misheard.

JACKIE: I didn't mishear a thing.

It's only later when Jackie heads over to a booth that Declan leaves her side.

DECLAN: I'm going to check out another booth.

JACKIE: Okay, I'll be wandering down this row.

He nods and finds Kyle, leading him aside, away from the crowd.

DECLAN: What happened last night?

KYLE [glances around making sure no one is nearby and lowers his voice]: I projected to Amanda.

DECLAN: Like what, a thought, like what you did to me?

KYLE: No, a touch.

DECLAN: You've done that before.

KYLE: While I was sleeping. I was dreaming.

DECLAN: Dreaming what?

KYLE [glances away then back]: Touching her.

DECLAN: Touching her how?

By Kyle's glancing away once more and unwillingness to share, Declan can only surmise that it must be personal, very personal.

DECLAN: Making love touching?

By the reluctant if slight nod, Kyle looks miserable.

DECLAN: Wouldn't that be a good thing?

KYLE: I wasn't able to stop until she elbowed me awake.

DECLAN: And your projection stopped. [Kyle nods]. Then, why so miserable?

KYLE: Because I didn't wake up, if I would have continued, I could have hurt her.

DECLAN: Considering that didn't happen, I think you're worrying for nothing.

KYLE [thinks for a moment]: Amanda wants us to be together.

DECLAN: Even better.

KYLE: No, like living together.

DECLAN [puzzled]: Meaning?

KYLE: Just so you're prepared if one day, I need to stay with her instead. I told her for now, just the weekends.

DECLAN: Oh, well, that's cool. Thanks for the heads up. [Kyle looks doubtful]. Are you having second thoughts of being together?

KYLE: What if it happens again? What if I keep projecting my dreams on to her?

DECLAN: Then I guess she keeps elbowing you or slapping you across the face until you wake up. [Kyle doesn't look as if that's a viable solution]. Kyle, don't sweat it, man. When you've learned something once of what not to do, you usually don't let it happen again. If it does, you'd probably be able to control it.

KYLE: It seems as if all I'm been doing lately is trying to control my abilities and they still keep growing.

DECLAN: Now, that's the real worry, just what you will be able to do next. [Leans over]. Have you tried projecting a thought to Amanda yet?

KYLE: No, she's worried enough now as it is.

They both glance over at a far booth to where Amanda is picking out some fruit.

DECLAN: You two sure have some interesting problems to overcome.

KYLE: Why do I get the feeling its just beginning?

DECLAN [studies him, wondering if he's having a premonition]: You would know.

They head down to the docks to sail on the Union Bay. It's only when they come back off the boat and walk down Burke's trail do they come across a playground with kids playing and laughing, their parents watching on.

All at once it brings home to Amanda how much her and Kyle will miss out on by not having any kids of their own and feels tears spring to her eyes. She tries to hide it from Kyle but it's no use, he sees the tears and takes and squeezes her hand. She squeezes back, noticing tears forming in his eyes.

Kyle and Amanda are more subdued when they reach the dorm room and are trying to hide their sudden feeling of sadness from Declan and Jackie. Amanda keeps herself occupied by taking down everyone's order of take out food as Jackie calls it in.

The guys are over at Kyle's desk, talking quietly. Kyle is trying hard to keep up his enthusiasm so Declan and Jackie won't notice anything is wrong.

DECLAN: Guess who's having a major party tonight in his dorm room?

KYLE: Who?

DECLAN: Preston.

KYLE: You going?

DECLAN: Yeah, I thought I might. Jackie, too. You and Amanda want to come?

KYLE: I'll ask. There is that Improv. comedy night at the collective.

DECLAN: You scared of being alone with her? We could come back early.

KYLE: No. Not anymore. You helped. I'm sure I'll be able to stop projecting now.

DECLAN: Glad I could help.

Kyle forces a smile he doesn't feel and is relieved when Declan takes it at face value so when he and Jackie go on ahead to the party, Declan gives him a wink, leaving Amanda and Kyle alone in the room.

They gaze at each other for a moment. Tears fill Amanda's eyes and Kyle quickly comes over, enveloping her in a hug.

AMANDA [grips him close]: It's so unfair.

KYLE: I know. [They are both thinking of the children they saw].

To blot the image, Amanda seeks his lips with her own, trying to ease her pain by drawing comfort through his touch. How she wished they could have a baby. But would she feel as strongly about testing how far they could do if there had been a risk of her getting pregnant by making love? Probably not.

Perhaps that's been the very reason she's been feeling so alone and needing more from him lately, because they could never have children of their own one day.

Their kisses and caresses deepen, the temptation to ease their pain through the physical expression of love overcomes them both. Amanda tears her lips away, confused at what she really wants. He leans his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. She can't help resume kissing him, he was like a drug, soothing her pain.

AMANDA [when she takes a breath]: This is too tempting. We shouldn't…

KYLE: Right. We shouldn't. Does it help that I already find you tempting?

AMANDA: You do?

KYLE: Very, I mean that's partly why I was dreaming of you, of us, together.

AMANDA [suddenly feels the temperature in the room become not just warmer but hot, very hot]: Yes, well, um…

This time he resumes kissing her then breaks it off, causing her to groan in protest.

KYLE [needing to reassure her on one point]: I guess, what I'm trying to say is since I can't control my dreams, I can't promise I won't dream of you that way. But I will try to control and prevent projecting my dream on to you.

AMANDA: No, I understand. The trouble is, with the way I'm feeling now, I don't think I'd mind.

KYLE [his groan is directed inwards, wondering what he's started]: Amanda… [he shakes his head], we shouldn't—

She stops him from saying anything more by returning her lips to his in a kiss he can't resist. Soon their passion for each other grows, threatening the promise they made to wait.

AMANDA [in between kisses]: I love you so much.

KYLE: I love you, too. [But he pauses and glances over at the mattress he laid out for the night]. Do you really want to?

AMANDA: Yes. [Then a slight fear of how things will change is enough to make her hesitate]. No. [But then change is what she wants]. Yes. Definitely. [Unfortunately, self-doubt kicks in again].

He cups her cheek, feeling just as torn.

KYLE: Want to play me a song? I really love it when you play.

AMANDA [glances at the keyboard as if it were a lifeline to avoid the big decision of going all the way]: Okay. A song. Any song?

KYLE: Surprise me.

She shakily walks over to his desk where her keyboard is still laid out and sits down, just staring for a moment at the keyboard as if she forgot how to play. Then she starts playing. Fast churning, angst filled melodies until her feelings calm down enough to play the softer tones.

Kyle is lying on the mattress, propped up on his elbow, listening and feeling a gamut of emotions with her.

Declan and Jackie returns to the room and find Amanda still playing.

KYLE [glances over as they enter]: You're back early.

DECLAN: Dude, it's one in the morning.

Amanda stops playing and turns to look over at Kyle who has turned to look at her in surprise. Neither noticed the time. Only then does Amanda start to feel stiff and sore from sitting and playing for so long.

AMANDA: I guess I, I need to use the washroom. Excuse me. [She rubs her shoulder as she heads to the washroom].

KYLE [follows her]: Excuse me.

He ducks inside with her.

AMANDA: What—

The door clicks shut. Jackie smiles at Declan.

JACKIE: Not as shy anymore.

Inside the bathroom, Kyle starts giving Amanda a soothing massage to ease the knots in her muscles.

AMANDA: Thanks, [she leans into him as the soreness eases and his massage turns into a caress].

KYLE [kisses the back of her neck]: You're welcome.

She turns to face him and gives him a small sad smile. He kisses her on the forehead then leaves to give her privacy.

Both couples lay cuddled together. In a way, Amanda is glad of their presence for the way she's feeling, she still longs for Kyle to do more than just hold her. He's holding her spoon fashion for real this time instead of the projected image from last night. But unlike last night, he's just holding her close and not even attempting or risk attempting to do anything more. Since they're both feeling the same, raw and needy, it's good Declan and Jackie are there.

KYLE [projects a thought]: _I love you._

Amanda, about to fall asleep hears him.

AMANDA [out loud]: I love you, too.

Declan, not yet asleep either, hears her. What he didn't hear is Kyle saying anything. But when nothing more happens, he guesses Kyle has managed to maintain control of his projections and the rest of the evening passes in silence.

Kyle is the first one up, ready in his jogging suit to have a morning run with Jessi. On their run he heads to the forest, ready to let loose on a full scale run.

JESSI [pushes herself hard to keep up with him and as they pause to rest they are both panting]: You're frustrated. [She states it as a fact].

He doesn't say anything and after a brief probe, Jessi can tell it's about Amanda.

JESSI: You get this way a lot with Amanda.

He turns away, not wanting to discuss his personal relationship and that's when she senses it's more than frustration.

JESSI: You're sad. Why?

Kyle simply projects an image of children, children he and Amanda can never have. Jessi glances away, feeling sad for him.

JESSI: Sorry. [An awkward moment as she tries to think of how she should act or react, how she would feel if she couldn't have children and thought it best to change the subject]. I don't mind you're frustration. [He turns to frown at her]. It's the only time I feel we are actually competing. It feels like a real challenge. [She projects an image of them competing and how that might help him, he seems to need something to take his mind off both].

KYLE [picks up what she's trying to convey and appreciates her help]: Want to go again? [He points]. Up that hill over there?

JESSI: No, [she looks around the terrain and sees a pile of boulders]. I want to practice moving some rocks.

Kyle glances around to make sure no one is around.

JESSI: I checked.

KYLE: Okay then.

She's able to move a few; mostly the medium sized rocks and smiles in triumph when Kyle only moves smaller sized rocks. He takes her hand, and she can feel the energy flow, this time together, they are able to shift a large boulder. It bounces back into place when they quit projecting.

JESSI: Awesome. I did it. [He raises an eyebrow]. We did it.

KYLE: Yes, we did. Tired yet?

JESSI: No way. Again.

They move the large boulder again into a new place. But Kyle sees a rodent that had taken refuge beneath dart away and he realizes the boulder was lying in such a way as to form a small cave for the rodent to hide beneath.

KYLE: Let's move it back. [But he senses people coming closer on the dirt trail].

JESSI: Why?

KYLE: Just do it with me.

She senses the people too and her concentration is a little off with the fear of being caught so Kyle ends up doing most of the work, drawing energy from her rather than letting his energy flow into her so she'd be the one able to move the rocks more easily. But as the hikers come into view, Jessi turns to face Kyle just as he moves the boulder back in place.

Jessi hooks an arm around Kyle's shoulder. Her movement draws the hikers attention on to both of them when she kisses Kyle.

KYLE [taken by surprise, telepaths]: _What are you doing?_

She holds his head still when he attempts to draw away.

JESSI [telepaths back]: _I saw it on a movie and thought it was a good way to draw the hiker's attention away from the boulder. They would have seen it move. It worked,_ [he feels her triumph], _and it's still working._

One of the male hiker's whistles at them. Kyle doesn't move away but he doesn't kiss her back either so Jessi stops kissing him and turns to smile at the hiker. She waves to them and takes Kyle's hand. They both walk away.

Kyle risks one glance back at the boulder to see it's back where it's supposed to be, no sign it was ever moved. When they were no longer in sight of the hikers, Kyle releases their hands.

JESSI: Why were you so insistent on moving the boulder back? We could have been caught.

KYLE: A mouse was using it for refuge.

JESSI: A mouse? All that for a mouse?

KYLE: Yes. [He senses something isn't right and glances back where they were moving the rocks].

JESSI: It's just a mouse.

KYLE [turns to walk back]: Who deserves a fair chance at survival as any other creature. [His eyes focus and narrows on a slight movement in the bushes, his gaze hones in on the rodent who had been under the rock]. We disturbed its natural habitat. [Jessi follows his gaze and sees what he sees at the exact same time, a snake slithering closer, ready to strike]. It was only right to put the boulder back.

With one quick grab, Kyle picks up the mouse and returns it to the boulder, tucking it back in the cave-like opening, safely away from the snake.

JESSI: It will likely die sooner or later, you're saving it just now won't change that.

KYLE: No, but at least he has another chance at life. The mouse had a stash of food under the rock as well.

JESSI: And you made sure the food was still intact as well and not crushed beneath the boulder. [His grin means he did just that].

JESSI: I bet you don't hurt insects either.

KYLE: Why would I hurt insects? They're vital to nature's ecology.

JESSI: I meant if they were in the house.

KYLE: I'd take them outside.

JESSI: Of course you would.

They grin at each other but just then hear one of the female hikers scream and then a growling roar of a bear. Both Kyle and Jessi run back up the trail to see a bear chasing the fleeing hikers. But one of the female hiker's had tripped and the bear is about to maul her.

Kyle rushes forward, distracting the bear's attention away from the girl and on to him.

JESSI [calls to the hikers]: This way, [she motions with her hand further down the trail, away from the bear that has turned to chase after Kyle].

MALE HIKER: What is he thinking? [He and Jessi stop to render aid to the fallen female hiker and help her up].

Jessi sees she's mostly in shock and not physically hurt.

JESSI: Go! I'll make sure he's all right. [The male hiker hesitates]. Go!

She goes after Kyle as the hiker leads himself and his partner farther away from the danger.

Kyle is running, keeping a safe distance from the bear but a movement in the bushes makes him pause and his gaze focuses and sees a pair of cubs. It was a mother bear, trying to protect her cubs. He turns to face the mother. The bear suddenly rears up on it's hind legs.

Kyle concentrates, projecting a feeling of calm, that he wasn't a threat. He senses and hears Jessi running up the path.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Stop! Don't come any further. _ [Jessi stops]. _She's only trying to protect her cubs._

The bear tilts her head, unsure at first whether to attack and drops on all fours. Kyle keeps concentrating and the bear slowly walks around him toward her cubs. The cubs run up to her and she leads them away.

Jessi is watching from a distance. When the bears are gone, Kyle heads back to her.

JESSI: Good job.

KYLE: How is the hiker?

JESSI: In shock but otherwise fine. They all got away safely.

KYLE: Good.

As they head back down the trail a male hiker had stopped to keep an eye out for them.

MALE HIKER: Man, you okay? What happened to the bear?

KYLE: I managed to get away safely. I noticed in the distance some cubs. I think she was just trying to protect them.

MALE HIKER: Man, you were lucky.

Kyle just smiles and as they join the rest of the hiker's who are glad to see them all safe and sound the female hiker starts thanking Kyle.

FEMALE HIKER [shaking and crying]: Thank you, you just saved my life. That was so brave of you. [She throws her arms around Kyle and hugs him. He pats her on the back and gently extracts himself while handing her over to her friends].

Her friend takes her and they move off, all thanking him. Kyle and Jessi, now alone head back to Poplar Hall.

Along the way, Kyle picks up on Jessi's emotions.

KYLE: What's bothering you?

JESSI: You.

KYLE: Me?

JESSI: You didn't think, you just reacted with no thought to your own safety. You saved her. And I, I stood on the sidelines.

KYLE: You came after me after you made sure the other hikers were safe.

JESSI: Yeah, after you took all the risk.

They enter Poplar Hall and ride up in the elevator.

KYLE: Jessi…you helped.

JESSI [out of the blue which probably is at the real root of what she's been feeling of late]: I miss our late night runs.

KYLE: I do too.

JESSI: At least the media has died down about our latest escapade.

KYLE: I hope it stays died down, but only as long as we don't risk going out again and exposing ourselves to the public.

JESSI: Not like the risk you took earlier, you mean?

KYLE: Besides that. By the way, thanks for the distraction.

JESSI: You're thanking me for kissing you?

KYLE: That's not what I meant. [She just grins as the elevator dings].

JESSI [gets off on her floor]: See you this afternoon at the UW's Police Department's open house.

KYLE: Later. [He then projects a feeling of thanks, she helped with more than the bear and they smile in understanding at each other just as the elevator door closes between them].

When he enters his dorm room he sees that Declan, Jackie and Amanda are now up and about.

AMANDA [greets him]: Enjoy your run? [She kisses him on the cheek but feels some early morning stubble].

KYLE [notices her quick move back as her lips scrapped over the stubble on his cheek]: Yeah. Let me freshen up.

As Kyle, Declan and Jessi go to the Police open house, Jackie and Amanda hang around the dorm until they come back. Amanda works on some homework as Jackie works on her computer which is set up on Declan's desk. She receives a phone call from her landlord.

JACKIE: Hello? [Pause]. My apartment is ready? Everything is all cleaned? [A brief pause]. Great! Thanks for calling.

She hangs up.

AMANDA [glances up]: That must be a relief.

JACKIE: It is. What a mess the water made. I'll be glad to get home. Not that I haven't enjoyed your company.

AMANDA: I know what you mean.

JACKIE: At least this way you and Kyle can finally have some privacy. [She smiles and winks at Amanda].

Amanda gives a brief smile back and returns to her textbook, her thoughts in a whirl. Alone, with Kyle. And with the way they were feeling, needy.

When Declan comes back and learns that Jackie is ready to go back home, he goes with her.

DECLAN [grins at Kyle as he walks out the door]: Enjoy yourself.

Kyle turns to gaze at Amanda. They were alone. Really alone this time. No more events, no more distractions. Unless they counted the phone call from Nicole.

When Jessi arrives home, Nicole greets her warmly.

NICOLE: It's so good to see you. [She gives Jessi a hug]. I made your favorite dish for supper, spaghetti with mushrooms. Oh, and meatballs and salad.

Jessi is reminded of the memory Madacorp tried to give her of this same scenario only this time it was happening for real.

STEVEN: Good to have you back, Jessi. [He gives her a hug, too].

NICOLE [nods to the dining room]: Would you mind setting the table for me?

JESSI: Sure, [she nods even though those words and her own eerily remind her yet again of the false memory, but this memory isn't false].

JOSH [comes down the hallway]: Hey, Jess.

JESSI: Hey.

But he doesn't say anything about a CD mix about songs to get felt up by Declan by.

JOSH: So, when's supper?

NICOLE: It'll be ready in a minute.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, just don't eat it all. Ladies first.

Jessi frowns now. Almost the same words.

NICOLE [studies her]: Are you okay, Jessi?

JESSI: Yeah, I'm fine. [She shakes off the feeling, this was real, there were no more false memories and heads to the dining room to set the table].

Josh sits at the table, along with Steven as Nicole comes in from the kitchen bringing in a big bowl of spaghetti. Jessi sits and Nicole dishes out some spaghetti for her. Again the faint echo of a false memory returns. Then Nicole dishes out some spaghetti on to her own plate then hands it to Josh before heading back into the kitchen to get the meatballs and salad.

Steven fills up his plate and everyone is silent as they all dish out meatballs and salad as well.

STEVEN [finishes a bite]: Mmm, delicious hon.

NICOLE: Thank you. [She glances at Jessi who hasn't yet taken any bite yet]. You're not hungry, Jessi?

JESSI: Actually, very hungry. [She starts to eat].

No echo of Lori there, no more bad memory to haunt her. She is starting to like who she is and smiles at Nicole.

JESSI: Very good. Thank you for making this for me.

NICOLE: You're welcome.

All seems well but Jessi senses more from Nicole who keeps on eating.

JESSI: Are you all right?

NICOLE [chokes on her mouthful and hurriedly swallows]: What do you mean?

JESSI: Something's bothering you.

NICOLE: No, not at all. [But sighs when she sees that Jessi can tell she's lying]. I was just wondering if you knew if Amanda's coming back? She has classes tomorrow.

STEVEN: Nicole….

JESSI: No, she's staying over one more night.

NICOLE: Oh. Maybe I should call, [she avoids Steven's pointed look]. Were they alone all weekend?

STEVEN: Hon—

JESSI: No, Declan had Jackie over. A water pipe burst in her apartment so he invited her to stay with him.

NICOLE [seems a little relieved]: Oh, good. They aren't alone.

JESSI: They are now. Jackie went back to her apartment and Declan went too.

JOSH [beneath his breath]: No need to wonder why they want to be alone.

JESSI [takes him literally]: Sex of course.

This time it's Steven who chokes on his food.

JOSH: Unlike Kyle and Amanda.

JESSI: Probably not, but the way he was feeling this morning, [she shrugs], I don't know why he's waiting.

NICOLE [very alarmed]: Why? What happened this morning? No, never mind, I don't want to know. [She stands up from the table].

STEVEN: Where are you going?

NICOLE: To phone Kyle.

STEVEN: Hon!

She walks into the kitchen to make the call.

NICOLE: Hi, Kyle. I noticed Amanda's not back yet.

KYLE's voice: She's staying another night.

NICOLE: Are you sure that's wise?

KYLE's voice: We'll be okay, Nicole. I promise.

NICOLE: Still…

KYLE [cut to him]: Don't worry, Nicole. [He glances over at Amanda, despite how he feels, he's obligated to honor his wife's wishes].

NICOLE [cut back to her]: I really don't feel comfortable with her staying alone with you. [She winces, oh that's sure to go over well].

KYLE [cut back to him as Amanda is listening intently to their conversation]: I'm sorry, Nicole, all I can assure you is that Amanda will be back home tomorrow.

NICOLE [cut back to her as she sighs, not liking the fact she's feeling like one of those possessive mothers about their boys, in fact, she's reminding herself of Carol, about the over-protectiveness]: Well, I miss having you here. You know you're always welcome to come back.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I know. Thanks for calling.

He hangs up.

Amanda pushes some hair out of her face and glances away from, unsure what she wants from either of them and ends up playing a few tunes on her keyboard for a few minutes before she reads and studies from one of her textbooks. Kyle reads a few of his books he bought from the bookstore in preparation for tomorrow's classes.

Kyle brings his mattress back down on the floor for them to sleep on rather than use Declan's bed since he and Jackie had been sleeping in it. After Amanda uses the washroom first, Kyle is next. As he passes her, he pauses when she doesn't step aside but reaches up to caress his cheek, using a soft fluid motion she learnt in her belly dance class. A motion that sends his heart beating a faster tempo.

It was inevitable that they kissed. Need overcomes caution. But Kyle has his own way of dealing with his need of her when he starts having a different sensation after deepening their kiss; he starts reading her DNA code again. As her DNA code is flashes in front of his eyes, he stops kissing her. He reaches out a hand to run his hand through several strands of her hair, seeing code swirling around the strand instead and stares fascinated.

Amanda looks from her hair entangled in his hand and then up to his face which has a peculiar concentrated look.

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE [distracted tone of voice]: Do you remember me telling you that I could read Andy's DNA?

AMANDA: Yes.

KYLE: When I dropped you home last week after I kissed you goodbye, your DNA code popped into my head.

AMANDA: It did?

KYLE: It's doing it again, right now.

AMANDA: What does it mean?

KYLE [shrugs helplessly]: I wish I knew.

AMANDA [sees he's still studying her hair]: And you're seeing it in my hair?

KYLE: Yeah, it's fascinating. The patterns, they're beautiful.

AMANDA: They are?

KYLE [smiles]: You're beautiful.

She smiles and as he lets his fingers slides through her hair, he takes his turn in the washroom and comes back out to find her playing one last song. He sits in a chair watching her, letting the musical notes and sounds wash over him and that's when something more happens. He blinks, thinking his vision is on the fritz when he starts seeing an actual sound wavelength floating above the keyboard, watching as the sound vibration forms it's own pattern. He glances around the room and suddenly is seeing more wavelengths floating all around the room. A wave of dizziness hits and if he hadn't been sitting he would have swayed on his feet. He recognizes the wavelengths as being the wireless communication signals coming from cell phones, radio and cable lines. He blinks again, trying to clear his vision and stop this new ability.

Amanda stops playing and turns to see Kyle sitting and staring at her keyboard. She's tired of playing, tired of trying to still her turbulent emotions. She'd been too cooped up indoors.

AMANDA: Do you want to go for a walk?

KYLE [blinks at her]: No, unless you do?

AMANDA: I guess I'm feeling a little restless.

KYLE: Okay, then let's go.

But when he stands he sways a bit, trying to block the signals swamping his vision. He closes his eyes.

AMANDA: Kyle, what's wrong?

KYLE: I'm seeing things, patterns and lights.

AMANDA: From my DNA again?

KYLE: No, this is different.

He opens his eyes and goes over to his desk to pull out some paper and crayons. She moves the keyboard out of the way and lets him sit in the chair so he can draw what he's seeing. She watches as the picture takes shape and is fascinated by the different colors, as if they were all floating on air around every object in the room, especially around the electronic equipment.

AMANDA: And you have no idea what this could mean?

KYLE: None. [He closes his eyes as a way of blocking the sight and wills his eyes to see normal again so that when he does open his eyes again, his vision is back to normal, just like he can turn night vision on and enhance to infrared, this is one more form of seeing to get used to. He smiles at Amanda]. Wait until Jessi learns about this, she'll flip.

AMANDA: Do you want to call her?

KYLE: Yeah. [He gets up to use the landline phone and redials home]. Hi, Nicole. [A brief pause]. No, everything's still fine. [He throws Amanda a brief quirk of a smile as if to say, mothers]. Can I talk to Jessi?

NICOLE [cut to her in the kitchen as she sets the phone down on the counter]: Jessi! Phone!

STEVEN [sitting at the counter sipping some coffee]: He didn't want to talk to you? Don't blame him.

NICOLE: Very funny, I wasn't being that naggy. [Steven doesn't look convinced].

Jessi comes out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

JESSI: Who is it?

NICOLE: Kyle.

JESSI [takes the phone]: Really? [Speaks into the receiver]. Yeah?

KYLE's voice: Wait until you hear what I can do…

Jessi listens in and Nicole watches her as she begins to look around the room, blinking her eyes rapidly at first then eyes widen in glee. As Jessi sees all the swirling patterns and lights, she starts to sway on her feet like she's about to faint. Steven catches her by the arm before she can fall.

STEVEN: Hey, are you all right?

KYLE's voice: By they way, you might experience some dizziness.

JESSI: Yeah, I just did. Thanks for the warning. This is so cool!

NICOLE: What's going on?

JESSI [to Nicole]: Kyle and I just discovered a new ability and is it ever awesome. [But the patterns begin to be overwhelming and drops down on to a seat next to Steven].

STEVEN: What kind of ability?

JESSI: I should go, [she tries to focus her gaze on Nicole and Steven], I have to tell them.

KYLE's voice: I drew a picture for Amanda to show her what I was seeing.

JESSI: I'll do the same for Nicole and Steven. [She hangs up and grins at her foster parents]. I can see patterns and images!

But she soon discovers she can do more than see, she can access the flow of patterns and can trace back the phone signal. Josh wanders in, wondering what all the excitement is about. He's glad to have someone back home, it was lonely without a fellow sibling around.

JESSI: I bet Kyle didn't discover this part of it yet, he would have told me.

She calls him back to let him know what more could be done with the patterns, excitement filling her.

JOSH [aside to his parents]: Great, now they can really tap into private conversations.

Cut back to Kyle after he gets off the phone from Jessi the second time and has told Amanda how Jessi discovered something more to the patterns, how to access them.

He starts to practice and Amanda watches him flipping a hand in midair at something only he can see. He isn't at it long though.

AMANDA: Isn't it working?

KYLE: Too well, I just didn't want to listen in on conversations, nor track anyone's cell phone, other than Jessi's cell just for practice.

They prepare for bed and Amanda notices Kyle is more distracted, staring off in the distance as they lay face up.

AMANDA: I'm sure these abilities will start making sense.

KYLE: I'm sure it will too.

In the back of his mind he's working through calculations and figuring out why he keeps seeing DNA code and what this new wavelength ability means and the possible use it represents. Excited exhaustion takes over and he closes his eyes, falling asleep, pondering the problem.

Come morning, he helps Amanda load up, bringing the van around for her.

AMANDA [before she climbs in, hugs him close, whispering in his ear]: I so wished we could have been able to have a baby.

KYLE [whispers back]: Me too.

AMANDA: I love you, so much. [She hugs him tighter].

KYLE [hugs her just as close]: I love you, too.

He gives her a final kiss goodbye and waves to her as she drives off, feelings of loss sweeping over him. And that's when he realizes what the DNA code buzzing around inside his head all meant.

KYLE [narrative]: Patterns. Sounds. Vibrations. Code. It all fell into place.

As if in a trance, he heads to the cyro-freeze lab and storage facility that is holding his and Amanda's DNA. Once inside, he grabs a lab coat, puts it on and acts like one of the many lab technicians, grabbing a clipboard off a side counter to complete the image. He blends in easily.

LAB TECH: Hey, can you mix this batch for me?

KYLE: Sure. [He mixes the batch as if he did it every day and hands it back].

LAB TECH: Thanks, uh—[he tries to catch a glimpse of a name tag].

KYLE: Kyle. [He projects an image of the man seeing an actual nametag as if he belonged there].

LAB TECH: Kyle, thanks again.

Kyle enters the storage facility to head to the storage chamber holding his and Amanda's DNA. He takes it out and heads back to the lab. Methodically he runs through the code, finding what it will take in order to create a viable embryo with his and Amanda's DNA.

He only pauses once, remembering what Amanda told him a while back on how much faith she had in him when he wondered how to help Steven's dad who'd been in a coma and how he could communicate with him. He was looking at it scientifically while she had a more faith-based view, divine intervention she called it. As he mixed their DNA, he held out his hand over the dish, closed his eyes and said a prayer, much like a prayer Amanda would pray. What he didn't see was the slight glow emanating from his hands landing on the DNA samples.

The moment he finished creating a viable embryo with his and Amanda's DNA, he stares down at the successfully frozen embryo.

KYLE [dazed]: It's a girl. We have a girl.


	9. S04 E09 Its a Girl and a Boy?

Kyle XY S04 E09

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate all my fans that read my work and comment. Believe it or not, I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy._

**It's a Girl! And a Boy? **

Kyle pauses in front of the frozen chamber that contained his and Amanda's child.

KYLE: We have a girl. [He smiles a great big smile which suddenly fades when he realizes the enormity of what he's done].

Will she be mad at him? Will she be as glad as he is? What has he done? The impossible, it seems.

How long has he been away? There was no clock in sight and the place seemed far emptier than when he first arrived. It was late, he knew that much.

But just as he turned to leave he caught sight of the other unit, the one containing Cassidy's and Amanda's frozen embryo. As if by it's own violation, his hand reaches up and over the container and he suddenly has a premonition of what the baby would be like once it grew up. If raised right, he could become a world-renowned musician. Like Amanda, he would have her gift of music, and like Cassidy, have his volatile temperament but also his well-defined business sense. Well harnessed, any volatile emotions could be redirected to become a better person.

He knew with sudden clarity that he wanted to keep this embryo. It was a part of Amanda. They could have a boy as well as a girl. But he knew in a flash of pain that she would never accept this child.

As he wandered back home, he was torn between joy and longing. By the time he enters his dorm room it's 10:30pm. Declan is on the phone.

DECLAN [turns to see Kyle walk in]: Hold on, here he is. [He holds out the phone to Kyle]. Kyle, my man, where've you been? You missed the Hall Council elections. [He indicates the phone]. It's Jessi.

KYLE [takes the phone]: I was busy. [Speaks into the mouthpiece]. Hey, Jessi.

JESSI's voice: I covered for you.

KYLE: Thanks, I appreciate that.

JESSI [cut to her in her bedroom on her cell, frowning]: Where were you?

KYLE [cut back to him]: I was working on a project.

JESSI's voice: What kind? [Kyle hesitates, unable to say. Cut back to Jessi as she suddenly feels a wave of emotion, even through the phone line].

KYLE's voice: It's personal. I'm sorry, I can't talk about it. Not right now.

JESSI [curiosity rises higher now]: What's the difference between not telling me if I'm going to find out later anyway?

KYLE [cut back to him, voice thick with emotion as he thinks of his baby girl]: Amanda.

Cut back to her. He says the one word she can't refute.

JESSI: Fine. You better call her then. [She hangs up].

Cut back to Kyle as he raises a brow as if it were obvious that's exactly what he'll do and hangs up as well.

DECLAN: Amanda called twice.

KYLE [nods and phones Amanda]: Hey.

AMANDA [cut to her as she flops on the bed dressed in a belly dance outfit, a cool breeze from her open window blows in]: I missed you. [She raises a silk veil, practicing a move so the silk will flow over her]. How were your classes?

KYLE's voice: Ah…um…I didn't go.

She drops the veil and sits up, frowning in concern.

AMANDA: Kyle, is everything all right?

KYLE's voice: Everything's fine. More than fine.

AMANDA [feels worried, his voice sounds odd to her ears]: What's wrong?

KYLE [cut back to him as he tries to reassure her]: Nothing's wrong. [But strong emotions make his voice thicken in response].

AMANDA's voice [sounding alarmed]: Kyle, what is it?

He swallows as his feelings climb higher, she knew him too well.

KYLE: It's late. Can we talk later?

AMANDA [cut back to her, worry building]: Oh, God, there is something wrong.

KYLE [cut back to him]: No, it's something good.

Amanda cut back to her as she smiles in relief.

AMANDA: Really? [Considering she's keeping secret her dance lessons as a surprise for him, he's entitled to a secret himself, and she knows he'll tell her about it, good or bad, he always lets her know].

KYLE's voice: Really.

His voice comes in stronger, reassuring her. In fact, she thinks as she stands up, silk flowing behind her as she walks over to her dresser and picks up a picture of a foster child, she has something else to tell him about as well, and smiles.

AMANDA: Later then. Love you.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Love you, too.

Amanda hangs up and looks at the picture of an orphaned child.

AMANDA: And I have something good to tell you. If we can't have children, this will be the next best thing. [She places the picture of the child on her mirror].

Cut back to Kyle as he hangs up.

DECLAN: You okay? It's not like you to miss classes.

Declan's stunned by the wave of emotion pooling as tears in Kyle's eyes.

KYLE: No, I'm not okay. What have I done?

DECLAN [frowns and perches on a chair, feeling as if he's going to need a seat]: You tell me, man.

KYLE [sits in the other chair as if in a daze]: I've become like Adam.

DECLAN: What are you talking about?

KYLE: I did it.

DECLAN: Did what? You're creeping me out.

KYLE: I created a viable embryo from Amanda's and my DNA samples.

DECLAN: You what? Wait, what does that mean?

KYLE [looks at him fully]: It's a girl. We're going to have a girl.

DECLAN: Holy sh–

KYLE: What have I done?

DECLAN: How did you do it? I thought you couldn't, that it wasn't possible.

KYLE [gazes off into the distance]: I found a way. I accessed the information and found a way.

DECLAN: That's incredible.

KYLE: Yeah. Incredible. [He's still looking shell-shocked].

DECLAN: Yeah. [He's just as stunned]. Should I offer congratulations?

KYLE: I, I guess. I mean, we can't have her yet, but when we're ready to start a family, we can now.

DECLAN: Woah.

KYLE [glances at the telephone]: I have to tell Amanda. [Even though he'd just been talking to her this is something that can only be discussed in person].

DECLAN: I'll say. She's going to have a baby.

KYLE: There's one more thing.

DECLAN: Another embryo you created?

KYLE: No. It's Cassidy's. I want to keep it.

DECLAN: You want to keep Cassidy's? You want to keep Cassidy's embryo? [Making sure he heard right]. Why would you want his offspring?

KYLE: It's a part of Amanda. He'll grow up to be a famous musician one day.

DECLAN: How can you know that?

KYLE: I just do.

DECLAN: You foresaw it? [Kyle nods]. Oh, man. Oh, man, I don't know. That's even more, wow. [He pauses]. You sure don't do anything half way.

Kyle bites his lip as frown lines of worry crease his forehead.

Kyle works hard at his job the next day, designing and making corrections for further renovations on other projects. He'll be having a family one day and the thought of providing for that day spurs him on.

SEAN: Kyle, go home. [The time was half past 6pm]. You did way more than we needed; actually, you're putting us out of work. We'll have to start drumming up some new business.

KYLE: That wasn't my intention; [he glances up from his computer but sees the teasing glint in his boss' eyes], I just wanted to complete a few things.

SEAN: You did more than complete them, other than constructing the buildings yourself. Brad should have the materials by Thursday so you'll be working with him. McNally's sure pleased with your design. As a matter of fact, [he folds his arms], he's considering you for future projects.

KYLE [grins, pleased]: He is?

SEAN [waves a hand at the pile of computer-generated designs Kyle made on the computer]: He might even consider the ones you did today.

KYLE: Great!

SEAN: Now, go home.

KYLE: Thanks, Sean.

He heads home, feeling good at what he's accomplished, leaving Sean to gaze in wonder at all the drawings he did and the construction and engineering details.

SEAN: He's a genius.

Kyle returns home, picking up some groceries on the way. When Declan sees the bags Kyle brings he can't help digging into the bags to see what he brought.

KYLE [grins]: Hungry?

DECLAN: Famished. I was about to head down to the restaurant to pick up a bite. [He sees and takes out some fresh meat]. But this is better.

KYLE: You cook the meat, I'll do the vegetables.

DECLAN [pauses pulling out any more items and instead has a look of panic on his face]: Ah, there's no barbeque.

KYLE: The oven in the kitchen has a grill pan.

But Declan still looks lost.

KYLE: I'll show you how.

As Kyle gives Declan a cooking lesson in how to cook meat and stir fry vegetables in a wok, Declan takes mental notes while impressed with his skill.

DECLAN: My dad just hires people to cook and clean.

KYLE: So, you've never done laundry either?

DECLAN [winces]: You noticed the pile under my bed, huh?

KYLE: I can show you how to use the machines.

DECLAN: No need, I can pack it up and head home with it all.

KYLE: And let the hired help do it for you?

DECLAN: Yeah.

KYLE [tilts his head in a questioning manner]: Do you really want to rely on your father's hired help?

DECLAN: Why not? It comes with being rich.

KYLE: Your father's rich.

DECLAN: So? He gives me nothing else. Actually, come to think of it, you're rich now too.

KYLE: It's in a trust fund.

DECLAN: And you wouldn't use it to have people do things for you anyway. [He guesses correctly]. Meaning, I should learn to do for myself, is that what you're saying?

KYLE [shakes his head looking all innocent]: I didn't say anything.

DECLAN: Ha! It's what you didn't say. [Kyle doesn't say anything more]. Fine, teach me then.

Kyle just smiles, willing to help him become "independent."

After their supper they head down to the lounge area where the hall is having open door night offering ice cream sundaes. It's almost ten by the time they go back to their dorm, they wave to a few residents as they enter their dorm room.

Kyle stands by his desk looking at his textbooks on all his subjects for the year.

DECLAN: You're going to study now?

KYLE [glances over at him with a contemplative look]: No, I'm going to call Amanda.

Having said that he walks over to their landline phone and calls Amanda.

Declan frowns and looks over at the textbooks Kyle had been staring so intently at. Ten to one, his zoning out might have meant he either had a premonition or accessing more of the information, with Kyle, it was always something weird or interesting. He starts getting ready for bed, tuning in every now and then to Kyle's half of the conversation.

Kyle phones Amanda as Declan starts getting ready for bed.

KYLE: How was your day?

AMANDA [cut to her in her bedroom, dressed in a towel, rubbing a shoulder]: Fine until this evening.

KYLE [cut to him as he frowns]: Why? What happened?

AMANDA [cut to her]: Jade was showing me a new move, it was physically tiring. I'm just about to have a nice hot bath to soothe my aching muscles. [She doesn't hear him respond and thinks his day wasn't good]. How was your day?

KYLE [cut to him, he's distracted by imagining her taking a bath]: Fine.

AMANDA's voice: You sure? You sound funny.

KYLE: Declan and I just came back from having some sundaes, they had an open house night here.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: Sounds like you had fun.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I did. Well, ah, enjoy your bath.

AMANDA [cut back to her as she can feel her cheeks warm with a blush, glad he can't see her]: I will.

KYLE's voice: Bye.

AMANDA: Bye.

That night she has dreams of her and Kyle making out, taking things a step further. Rather than a hot bath, she takes a cool shower before she begins her day.

Cut to Kyle as he hangs up, looking lost in thought.

Declan has already hopped into bed and sees him standing there for more than a minute.

DECLAN: You planning on sleeping standing up?

KYLE [glances at Declan but not really seeing him]: I was thinking.

DECLAN: I could tell. What about? [With Kyle it could be anything and everything all at the same time].

KYLE [glances back at his textbooks]: I didn't get any studying done.

DECLAN [glances over at them, too, then back at Kyle]: Me either.

KYLE [still lost in thought]: I'll have to do it tomorrow.

DECLAN [frowns]: Okay. [He then watches as Kyle goes through the motions of getting ready for bed]. Are you thinking of how to tell Amanda?

KYLE [distracted sounding]: Yeah.

DECLAN: I wish you luck.

KYLE [about to climb up to his bunk pauses and nods at him]: Thanks. [With one arm and pull, he swings into bed].

KYLE [narrative as he lies in bed]: How will she react? I could only hope she'd be as happy and thrilled as I was. I was also scared. A girl. We have a girl. [He glances out the window as the moonlight shines through]. I was even more concerned how she'd feel about my wanting the other embryo.

In the morning, Kyle rushes over to the warehouse to workout with Jessi and Foss. He doesn't do well.

FOSS [calls out when Kyle slips]: Focus!

Kyle struggles to regain balance on a cement block while carrying some very heavy weight attached to a yoke over his shoulders. When he regains his balance, he finishes the session.

FOSS: It's the first week of college, there's a lot going on, I remember what it was like. You need to prioritize.

KYLE: I'll do better.

FOSS [just nods, then glances over at Jessi]: You did well.

Jessi throws Kyle a gloating smile.

FOSS: See you bright and early tomorrow morning. [To Kyle]. Have an early night, I want you sharp and focused.

As they stand outside the warehouse, Jessi studies him.

JESSI: You didn't talk to Amanda yet.

KYLE: It has to be in person.

JESSI [nods then changes the subject]: So what did you do last night?

KYLE: The hall had an open house night. It was late.

JESSI: And tonight?

KYLE: There's another event planned and tomorrow as well. Amanda will be at NU tonight, I'll phone her later.

JESSI: I was working on some special projects last night that I'll present to Steven in class today.

KYLE: Good for you. Can I take a look?

JESSI: Sure, I'll meet you for lunch.

KYLE: Later then.

As she heads home to have a quick shower, Kyle heads back to the dorm to have a shower too. After he comes out of the washroom, Declan has woken up and takes his turn. Kyle glances at his textbooks sitting on his desk and pulls one out and starts to read. He has a lot of assignments to catch up on.

KYLE [narrative]: As I started on the first of many assignments, I realized it would physically take me longer than a half hour to complete them all. The buffer was to slow to catch up to my typing speed. [He pauses typing]. Jessi showed me how to access the data stream, now I wondered if I could combine my ability to project thoughts on to the data stream?

He reaches out his hand, his vision seeing the electronic data field his computer generates and starts projecting his thoughts. The words are suddenly appearing on his screen as fast as he is thinking them until page after page streams by.

When Declan comes out of the washroom, he's busy rubbing a towel over his head to dry his hair when he sees a glow of light surrounding Kyle's hand narrowing into a funnel towards his computer. Declan stares transfixed.

Since some of his architecture assignments requires drawings, Kyle opens a CAD program and visualizes the drawings needed and they, too, are transferred from his mind and into his computer.

When he's done, he takes a USB hub and starts uploading the data so he can hand it over to his instructors.

DECLAN: What the hell are you doing?

KYLE [turns around]: My homework.

DECLAN: Your hand was glowing.

KYLE: I was using the data stream.

DECLAN: Huh?

KYLE: I used it to project my thoughts. Thoughts use electrical impulses much the same way an electrical current does to transmit information.

DECLAN: Ah-huh. You what?

KYLE: I was running late, I needed to get my assignments done.

DECLAN [grins]: So you used your special ability to your advantage.

KYLE: Yeah.

DECLAN: Good job. I'm envious. You couldn't do mine could you?

KYLE [thinks for a second]: I would have to read your thoughts and transfer what I've read that way.

DECLAN [it's his turn to think, let Kyle read his mind?]: Go for it.

KYLE [looks surprised]: You really want me to read your mind?

DECLAN: Only for the homework thing.

KYLE: Okay, then. Start focusing and I will too.

DECLAN: Ah, [he digs around his desk for his textbook and opens it on to the exercise page then opens his laptop], ready.

Like a narrow beam, Kyle opens a hole in the sphere he created to block out people's thoughts, using filters to shift through "background" noise of others in order to hone in exclusively on Declan. As he does this, he lays a hand on Declan's computer to start transmitting.

Declan's thoughts however, are a jumbled mess, bouncing back between the assignment and very personal thoughts of his time spent with Jackie. Kyle stops projecting Declan's thoughts on to the screen.

DECLAN: Why did you stop?

KYLE [glances from the screen to Declan]: You're going to have to edit, I tried but your thoughts were too jumbled.

Declan looks up from his textbook and reads what's on the screen and winces.

DECLAN: Oh, I see what you mean. I was thinking all that?

KYLE: Thoughts can be very random.

DECLAN: Huh. [He thinks for a second then gets a look of panic]. Ah, you're not reading my mind still are you?

KYLE: No.

DECLAN: Thank God. [They glance awkwardly away from each other]. You know what? I think I'll slog through the assignment on my own.

Kyle just nods and begins packing up his stuff in his backpack, getting it all ready for class.

Declan begins to edit what Kyle put on his screen.

Scene cuts to Kyle as he meets Jessi for lunch, but takes a moment to call Amanda while standing in the lineup.

KYLE [talks as he sees and waves Jessi over]: Hi Amanda. How's school?

AMANDA's voice: So far all right. You?

KYLE: I handed in a bunch of assignments. The teachers seemed impressed with the work I did. I was wondering though, instead of waiting for Friday, do you want to meet up on Thursday?

AMANDA [cut to her as she sits at a lunch table in NU's dining hall]: Oh, I can't. I would have loved to, but I just made plans with Hillary and Lori for a study session. [She makes a small frown in concern]. If it's something urgent you wanted to see me about, I could cancel.

KYLE [cut back to him as Jessi joins him in line]: No, it's only two more nights, I can wait.

JESSI [whispers]: Doesn't sound like it.

KYLE [frowns at her but continues his conversation with Amanda]: I'll see you Friday.

AMANDA [cut to her, putting the phone closer to her ear]: Is Jessi with you?

KYLE's voice: We're having lunch before we head to Steven's class.

AMANDA: Well, take care. I'm so looking forward to spending the weekend with you.

KYLE [cut back to him]: So am I.

He hangs up.

Jessi watches as he orders his food, still curious what he needs to discuss with Amanda first before telling anyone else.

After lunch they head to their Computer Science and Engineering class with Steven.

STEVEN [sits with them]: So, I guess I don't need to ask if you two have read the textbooks already. [He glances and smiles at Jessi]. I know you were working on a project in your room last night.

JESSI [hands him a booklet of a report on her project]: Here's my idea.

KYLE: I just did the assignments. [He pulls out a USB hub]. I didn't get time to print it out.

STEVEN [eyes widen]: Let me guess, you did all the assignments?

KYLE: Six textbooks worth.

JESSI [smiles in triumph]: I did seven.

STEVEN [heaves a sigh at all the work he'll have to mark]: Ah, thanks, Jessi. [He glances from one to the other]. I can't believe you two are going to cram so many majors in four years.

KYLE [blurts out]: I may be doing more than I first planned.

STEVEN: Oh, why's that?

KYLE: I'll tell you this weekend.

STEVEN [looks a little uncomfortable]: Yeah, about this weekend, [he coughs], Amanda's definitely welcome to sleep over at our place, in Lori's room.

KYLE: Nicole asked you to ask me.

STEVEN [nods]: Yeah.

KYLE: I'm sorry, I need to talk with her, privately.

STEVEN: Talking is good. [But then he frowns in worry]. Ah, private? [He hopes it's not what Nicole's been fearing and fretting about for the past few weeks, ever since the two decided to 'stay' married and ever since Jessi let them know the two have been getting 'closer'].

KYLE: It's not about what you think.

STEVEN [looks a little alarmed]: Ah, you're not…[he glances around the class full of students and lowers his voice], you're not actually reading my mind?

KYLE: No. It's written all over your face.

STEVEN: Right, sorry, I didn't mean to imply you actually would…[he gives another cough].

KYLE: I know.

STEVEN: Right, well. Private. [Now he's curious on a different level].

JESSI [curious along with Steven and tries to ease his worry]: He said he'd tell us.

STEVEN: He did? [He glances at her then at Kyle].

Kyle frowns at Jessi and she can feel his displeasure.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Sorry, he seemed worried._

KYLE [telepaths back]: _I know, but just let me tell it?_

Jessi picks up on Kyle's faster heart rate and can tell he's worried about discussing whatever the matter was with Amanda to begin with, much less worried about telling them as well. It must be big. That makes her even more curious but doesn't press the issue.

Steven is glancing back and forth between them and can tell they have that telepathic look.

STEVEN: So, good job you two. [He waves a hand at their work]. Kyle, you can spend the next three hours working on a project or an idea for one. Jessi, [he shrugs helplessly], whatever else you'd like to work on. [He leans over to whisper]. No more head talk, [then stands up]. I need to check on the other students. [He takes their work with him].

Kyle and Jessi glance at each other, careful not to telepath. It was so second nature to them.

That evening, Kyle joins Declan at another resident hall get together, it's a wild card night. But Thursday night, rather than go to a Pub Quiz in McMahon, Kyle decides to stay in his dorm room and study.

DECLAN [studying at his desk to keep Kyle company]: There's another party here in the dorm.

KYLE: There are a lot of parties going on.

DECLAN: It's the last week of Dawg Daze, get in on the fun while you can.

KYLE: Then why aren't you?

DECLAN: And leave my man brooding here all alone?

KYLE: I'm not brooding.

DECLAN: You haven't turned the page in the last few seconds. For you, that's a record.

KYLE [sighs]: I've been thinking.

DECLAN: From the looks of it, too much.

KYLE: I want to finish all my majors in two years rather than four.

DECLAN: Two? Wow, two years. I can see you doing that.

KYLE: Then finish the last two years at Bastyr University.

DECLAN: Bastyr? Why there?

KYLE: They have alternative medicine in natural health I'm interested in.

DECLAN: That sounds like a lot of studying to cram in.

KYLE: Lots, I'll need to read at least 100 textbooks a day and do all the assignments from them as well as the lab work and special projects.

DECLAN: Sounds easy, for you. A hundred books should be a breeze, I thought you could read more than that.

KYLE: I can, it's the hands on work that takes up the most time.

A buzzer on Declan's alarm clock sounds.

DECLAN: Time to check the laundry. [They both get up and head down to the laundry room where Kyle shows Declan what to do next].

KYLE: Drying is easy. You just toss in a dryer sheet, turn the timer on and wait until they're done.

DECLAN: That is easy. [He tosses in a sheet and closes the door and turns the timer but nothing happens]. Ah, easy?

KYLE: Just press start. [He points to the start button].

DECLAN: Right. Start. [He presses the button and hears the dryer start]. Got it.

KYLE: If you come early before the dryer time runs out, and open the door to check to see if your clothes aren't yet dry, you can insert your card to add on another five minutes. Then you press the start button to start drying again.

DECLAN: Thanks for the help.

They head back to their room but are waylaid by Preston carrying a couple bags of ice.

JEFF PRESTON: Hey, guys. You're welcome to join me.

DECLAN: I'm gearing up for the weekend so thought I'd get in some study time tonight.

JEFF: But it's Thursday, the day before the weekend. What better time to party?

DECLAN: What better time to cram? Besides, if I don't make the grade my dad will pull the plug.

JEFF: Ouch. [He thinks for a moment that his parents might do the same thing]. There's always next week to catch up.

DECLAN: Pass.

JEFF: Door's open. [He waves goodbye].

DECLAN: Thanks, [waves back as does Kyle].

Their room, when they enter, seems very quiet compared to the loud music of another party going on down the hall.

DECLAN: Study, oh yeah. [He slumps over his textbook with a little less enthusiasm than earlier, finding he's missing the lure of party action].

Kyle, not being the party type, begins to read the pile of books he brought from the library on Wednesday, this time flipping page after page getting right into studying.

Scene cuts to Amanda entering the Rack. She's carrying a backpack and a tote bag of magazines. She sees Hillary and Lori at a table sipping coffee. They wave to her and she plops her stuff down.

AMANDA: I'm parched. I'll just order something quick and I'll be right back, wait until you see what I brought.

Hillary raises a brow at her retreating form as Lori reaches in and pulls out a magazine.

LORI: Woah, [she shows Hillary], someone came prepared. [The magazine is on wedding dresses and planning a wedding].

HILLARY: Oh this will be way worth a boring study night.

AMANDA [comes back with a green smoothie]: I hope you don't mind looking at a few magazines with me before we study.

HILLARY: Anything other than cracking a textbook, I'm in. [She tries to look nonchalant as she flips through another magazine, this one mostly on bridesmaids]. Any ideas so far on who you're wedding party will be?

AMANDA [pauses before taking a sip]: Ah, [she glances at Lori], one or two. Lori, would you be my maid of honor?

LORI [gets excited]: Would I! Thanks, Amanda.

Amanda nods, pleased and happy Lori agrees and takes a sip of her drink while Hillary waits expectantly.

AMANDA [takes a deep breath]: Hillary, I'm sorry, I did think of you but I know Kyle would likely want Jessi to be a part of the wedding. I'm thinking small, depending on what Kyle and I can afford. But, [she rushes on], if we can do more, and have room for another bridesmaid, then I'd like you to be another bridesmaid as well, but it really depends on money. [She takes another breath].

HILLARY [blinks]: Wow, did you have that rehearsed?

AMANDA: Yes.

HILLARY: I'd be glad to be a bridesmaid then, if you go big.

AMANDA: Thank you.

HILLARY: So, would that mean we can pick our dresses? [She flips through some more pages].

AMANDA: That I would need help on, the theme, choosing an actual wedding dress and matching dresses for everyone else.

LORI [grabs another magazine]: Then lets start looking. [She flips a few pages]. There are so many to choose from, some are really gorgeous.

AMANDA: I know. I thought more of an A-line dress with a flowing skirt rather than a ball gown shape.

Textbooks are forgotten as they have fun magazine shopping for a dress.

Scene cuts to Friday night, Amanda is getting ready at home, waiting for Kyle to pick her up and take her to their marriage course. Just as she picks up her lipstick to add a finishing touch, she pauses before putting it on.

AMANDA: After.

She puts the lipstick in her purse and hears the doorbell. Kyle is here. She grabs the picture of the foster child and tucks that into her purse before gathering up a sweater jacket and rushing downstairs. She opens the door.

KYLE: Hi. [He sees she's ready so waits on the threshold].

She steps closer, her intent clear so he leans down to kiss her hello.

KYLE: You look beautiful.

KYLE [narrative]: I couldn't help think of our little girl, she was going to look just like Amanda, beautiful as well.

AMANDA [smiles]: I have something to tell you.

KYLE: You do?

AMANDA [nods and caresses his cheek]: Later, after we come back.

After she locks up, they head down the steps, the sky above darkens and it's now later that night, long after their marriage course was over. Amanda and Kyle are back home, heading up the steps. It's almost one in the morning. They wave to Jessi who came back with them after the block party being held at McMahon was over.

They head inside. Kyle has brought with him an overnight bag. Being late, neither feels as tired as each has something on their mind.

KYLE [sets his bag down beside her bed]: I had fun tonight.

AMANDA [sets her purse down on her dresser, glancing down at it instead of looking at him]: Me too.

She keeps staring at her purse then reaches inside to pull out the picture. When she walks over to him, her gaze darts everywhere except on him and Kyle can tell she's nervous.

AMANDA: I have something to show you. Um, because we can't have…[she takes a breath, staring at the picture, feeling tears gather. She's finding this harder than she thought it would be]. We can't have children, I thought, [she shows him a picture of a little girl], we could sponsor a foster child.

Kyle looks at the picture of a dark-haired, brown-skinned African girl and feels a wave of emotion sweep over him. He thought it wonderful that Amanda would think of an unselfish way to help another person, and though it wasn't the same as adoption, it was still just as special. He takes the picture.

AMANDA: I know we can think of adopting later, [he glances up from the picture to her, her comment echoing his thoughts], but at this time in our life, I thought sponsoring a child might, well, I hoped it might fill a void of not having…I'm sorry, I might not be saying this right.

KYLE: No, it's perfect. It's a great idea.

AMANDA: Yeah?

KYLE [smiles]: Yeah.

They hug.

Scene changes to the Trager house where Jessi, now in her bedroom, picks up on Kyle's wave of emotions. She can't help herself; she starts listening in, even though Kyle has told her that he'll be telling the family later.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Amanda.

AMANDA: It's okay choosing a girl, or would you have preferred to sponsor a boy?

KYLE: A girl.

AMANDA: Great. I was hoping you would like a girl. [She holds on to him a bit longer, loving being held by him].

KYLE: I think now would be the time to tell you why I wasn't in class on Monday, where I really went.

They break apart.

KYLE: That morning when you left, just after we kissed, I detected your DNA again, and then suddenly I knew what it meant.

AMANDA [very curious where this was leading]: What?

KYLE: I figured out how to combine our DNA.

AMANDA [puts a hand to her mouth]: How? You mean, we can have children after all?

KYLE: Ah, no, only one child.

AMANDA: What, wait, you've what? How can you know it can only be one unless you've already accomplished…[her eyes open wide seeing the expression on his face, that he did exactly that].

AMANDA: You combined our DNA. Where? How did you get a sample? [Then she remembered]. The sample Cassidy stole from us.

KYLE: Yes. I went to the lab where our DNA was stored and combined them. We have a girl.

AMANDA [feeling stunned]: We have a girl. A girl.

KYLE: Yeah.

AMANDA: Truly? [He nods but as she sways a bit, he takes a hold of her and sits her down on the bed]. Oh, God, Kyle! That's amazing! [She starts crying]. You did it! You found a way. [She throws her arms around him and practically squeezes the breath out of him]. We're going to have a baby girl!

Scene cuts to Jessi and when she overhears the new of what Kyle has done, she's overjoyed for him but bites her lip in guilt for listening in. Now she has to act all day at work with him tomorrow as if she doesn't know a thing and stops listening in.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Amanda.

KYLE: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it without telling you first.

AMANDA: That doesn't matter. I know you had the best of intentions. [She keeps on hugging him and he hugs her back just as happy. They were going to have a girl one day]. But the best thing about what you did is – we can have more!

KYLE [pulls away]: Ah, no, actually, we can't.

AMANDA: Why not? Something didn't go wrong did it?

KYLE: No, amazingly, it went right the first time. I think it was a miracle it happened at all.

AMANDA: How do you mean?

KYLE: At first, after combining the DNA, nothing seemed to happen. I checked and rechecked all the steps. Then I remembered you told me one time when I tried helping Steven's dad that maybe it was divine intervention that helped me hear his father. So, I did what you would have done, [she raises a brow in question], I prayed.

Flashback to when he's in the lab and views himself praying, holding out his hand over the DNA sample and sees a glow of light emanate and vibrate from his hand towards the sample.

Back to Amanda as she puts a hand over her mouth again and this time the tears flow.

AMANDA: Oh, my God. [She said a quick prayer out loud herself]. Thank you, God.

She goes back to hugging him again, holding on tight. He holds on as well.

AMANDA: She'll be extra special then.

KYLE: Yes, she will.

She starts kissing him, over and over.

AMANDA [in between kisses]: You've just given me the best present ever. [She gazes into his eyes]. Let me give you something in return. [Her next kiss sends more than his body temperature rising]. Me.

Kyle swallows hard. As tempting as her offer is, he has to tell her about his wanting Cassidy's DNA. As much as he wants her, he needs to be completely honest with her.

AMANDA: Tomorrow night. [She glances at the clock]. It's getting late for us to um…you know. Take our time.

KYLE: Tomorrow night. [Tomorrow night will be the time to tell her].

Amanda, thinking he's agreeing and wanting her as well, starts feeling nervous and excited all at the same time.

AMANDA: I'm just going to get ready for bed.

She gathers her things and hurries to use the washroom first.

KYLE [narrative]: How can I tell her I want Cassidy's and her offspring? She was not going to take the news well.

All throughout the night as he holds her close, and she holding on to him, he goes through various scenarios.

At Latnok, he's still too preoccupied to notice Jessi avoiding being alone with him for very long. Her skill at shielding and containing her emotions has grown thanks to their practice hours with Foss.

On his break, he draws a picture of the embryo of their daughter and puts it in a frame. Nate walks by, takes a sip of coffee from his coffee mug then takes a seat nearby. He bites into an apple then points to Kyle's picture.

NATE: Trying to be the next Picasso?

Kyle doesn't answer him. When Nate's phone beeps, he pulls it out and sees a text message.

Text reads: _Nathaniel Harris, my son Cassidy recommended you to me. Despite what you may have heard about my son, his agenda was not my own for Latnok. All I ask of you is to look into his death. From a concerned mother, Grace Kingsley._

KYLE: Who's that?

Nate doesn't answer him, not that Kyle expected him too, it was obviously a personal message, a messages that made Nate's heart rate speed up a bit. Nate gets up and goes back to his work station.

Nate texts back: _Sure. But why me, why not go to the police?_

She texts back: _I did but they told me nothing, they suspect I was behind all the illegal activities, using Latnok as a smokescreen. It's taken a group of lawyers and a final pardon to clear my name. I just want to know what happened._

Nate [thinks, sure you do, but texts back]: _I'll see what I can do._

She texts back: _Thank you, Nate._

Kyle returns to his work station and glances over at Nate who is deep into his project. He doesn't even acknowledge Kyle. Not that Kyle minds, he doesn't want to explain his picture to him anyway.

At the end of the work day, Nate enters Jessi's office.

NATE: Hi, hotness. [He sits in a chair facing her desk, leans back and clasps his hand at the back of his head]. How was work?

JESSI: I don't like small talk.

NATE: Okay, how about a date?

JESSI: A date? Now?

NATE [chuckles]: Now is always a good time but, no. I'll be busy the next few days. How about next Friday?

JESSI: I'll have to ask Nicole and Steven.

NATE: Fine.

She goes back to work but when he doesn't leave she glances back up at him.

JESSI: What?

NATE: Nothing new in your life since we last dated?

JESSI [heaves a sigh]: Can't we talk about all that on our date? [But then she thinks of her new skill of being able to search the electronic highway].

Something must have showed on her face because he unclasps his hands and leans forward, staring intently at her.

NATE: We could, but something did happen.

JESSI: Well, [she hesitates, thinking since he knows all about her and her abilities, what harm would it do to tell him?] I can hone in on communication wavelengths.

NATE [years of experience he lets nothing show on his face other than excited interest and not the faint sense of alarm that she could have detected his text message with Grace]: Oh yeah? That sounds fascinating. Tell me more.

She does.

Back at home, Amanda is too keyed up to focus on studying and plays the piano for a while before preparing a nice dinner for Kyle and preparing herself for their "night." This was the perfect time, it feels so right.

She takes special attention to primping, using creams and powders, and dressing in a soft-pink silk dress with white pumps.

When Kyle comes home, he hears Amanda on the phone with Nicole.

AMANDA: I'm sorry, Mrs. Trager. I already prepared a meal for us. But thank you for asking us over for dinner. [She waves to him]. Thanks for the offer of Lori's room, but we'll be fine. [By her deep expectant gaze at him, tells Kyle she'll be more than fine].

He doesn't hear the rest of the conversation, which turns out to be very short, as he focuses on what she's wearing. She looks even more beautiful. He also feels even worse for spoiling the mood she must have spent all day preparing for. He's never been so tempted not to follow through.

Cut to the Trager house as Nicole hangs up. Jessi pauses in cutting up some vegetables, feeling another wave of emotion Kyle is subconsciously projecting, this one more sexual in nature. And here she thought she was the one who had a problem with control. Something was going to happen with those two, their feelings were too strong to ignore, especially Kyle's.

NICOLE [notices Jessi no longer cutting]: Anything wrong?

JESSI: No. [She hurriedly goes back to cutting].

Nicole mistakenly thinks Jessi has "listened" in to her conversation with Amanda and doesn't want to let on she violated a privacy rule. Nicole helps out in preparing, but Jessi can tell by the sharp hurried tearing up of the lettuce Nicole is upset Kyle is spending "alone" time with Amanda. If only she knew the half of it.

Scene cuts back to Kyle as he continues to stare with admiration. Amanda notices and greets him hello with a long lingering kiss.

AMANDA: How was work?

KYLE: Work? [Who cared about work]?

AMANDA [just smiles]: Supper's ready.

He follows her into the kitchen and sits down at the candlelight dinner she prepared.

He barely remembers what he ate. Hormones warred with the need for sharing the truth. Thinking she was going to lead them right away upstairs to the bedroom, she surprises him by playing soft romantic melodies to faster moving passionate ones. His emotions were in a tailspin.

She comes over and sits beside him on the couch but when she leans over to kiss him, he jumps up.

KYLE: I have something to show you. [He leaves the room to dig out the picture he made from his jacket and brings it over to her]. I made this for you.

AMANDA [takes it]: What is it? [She sees a circular dish-like object with another smaller circle that looks like a cell structure].

KYLE: Our daughter.

Amanda stares at it in awe and traces her finger around it.

AMANDA: She's beautiful.

She stands up and wraps her arms around him, hugging him.

AMANDA: Thank you.

She kisses him, and kisses him, pressing closer, not about to stop this time. Kyle inwardly groans, it had to be now. He drags his mouth free, and tugs her arms from around his neck.

KYLE: I have to tell you something.

AMANDA [blinks in surprise]: Okay.

KYLE [sits back down on the couch and she follows, still holding the picture in her hand]: I had a premonition. About yours and Cassidy's embryo.

AMANDA [suddenly pales, growing worried, his abruptness in bringing up the topic made her think the worst]: He'll hurt our baby?

KYLE: What? No! Nothing like that, nothing bad.

AMANDA [heaves a sigh in relief]: Oh! Still, just the thought of it, [she shudders]. I put it out of my mind that it was even there. [She gazes at him, waiting with a small frown of concern].

KYLE: It was about how he'll be when he grows up. He'll inherit your musical ability and be a famous musician.

AMANDA [just nods]: Oh, well, then, whoever adopts it, we can tell them it will be musically inclined.

He winces on hearing her call the baby 'it' instead of 'he.'

AMANDA [watches him closely]: There's more, isn't there? [He hesitates]. Kyle?

KYLE: Yeah, there's more. It's something I feel strongly about, but it's something that I know you won't like.

AMANDA [glances away, the evening was not ending how she hoped it would and places the picture of their daughter on the coffee table]: Then tell me. You know I'll only worry more if you don't.

KYLE: I know you don't believe that the embryo is a part of you, but I do.

AMANDA [frowns]: Kyle, it's nothing like me. It will never be like me. [She expresses exactly what he just said she believed]. It will look exactly like him, won't it?

KYLE: Yes, he will.

AMANDA: See? It has nothing to do with me.

KYLE: But he does.

AMANDA [crosses her arms, growing angry]: You're wrong.

KYLE: Please understand, it's only because I believe he's a part of you and because I won't be able to give you any more children that, [he takes a deep breath], I want to keep him and raise him as our own.

She stares at him in both shock and horror, making her face turn paler than ever.

AMANDA: I don't believe it. [She looks at him as if he's a stranger, no, not a stranger, as if he were Cassidy incarnate]. I don't believe it.

KYLE [reaches out to hold her hand]: Amanda, [she jerks her hand away].

AMANDA: No! Not in a million years!

Scene cuts to the Trager house. It's after dinner and Jessi is in her room working on a project but every now and then she pauses to listen in on Kyle and Amanda. When she heard Amanda play, it was somewhat of a letdown, she had been expecting more, so had tuned out. Until the music stopped.

Even though she felt guilty for listening in when she knew she shouldn't, curiosity got the better of her. It was only when she heard Kyle wanting to keep Cassidy's embryo that she froze in place and a slow burning anger took its place. Things in the room began to shake, and not just in the room but other objects in the house began to shake too.

Cut back to Kyle and Amanda.

AMANDA: You actually expect me to raise that thing?

KYLE: No, I don't.

AMANDA: So what are you saying? You're going to raise it by yourself, without me?

KYLE: No, never that.

AMANDA: So you do expect me to raise it.

KYLE: I—

AMANDA: How could you do this to us?

KYLE: I'm sorry; I had to tell you how I felt.

AMANDA: No way. I can't believe you. [She grows angry]. This is huge. You can't just dump this on me. Is this what our marriage is going to be like? You making huge life-altering decisions?

KYLE: No, but I can't help how I feel.

AMANDA: Well, I'll tell you how I feel. Betrayed.

KYLE: I can't give you any more children.

AMANDA: Then we'll adopt.

KYLE: I thought of that, too.

AMANDA: Then why?

KYLE: He's a part of you.

Amanda can only shake her head no.

AMANDA: Leave.

KYLE: Amanda, we need to talk about this.

AMANDA: There is nothing to talk about. Go. [He hesitates, hating to leave her like this]. Just go.

He knew there was no way she was going to listen or even talk about this issue. He heads upstairs to gather up his stuff, and when he comes back downstairs he sees her staring blindly into space with tears running down her cheeks.

KYLE: Amanda….

She turns her head away from him. He feels tears of sadness and rejection gather in his eyes and quietly leaves, making sure to mentally lock the door and key in the security code.

Back at the Trager house, in the living room, Nicole types up a report on the computer while Steven reads the paper.

NICOLE: She said they'd be fine together, Steven. Amanda didn't say anything about not worrying, that nothing will happen.

STEVEN [goes on reading]: Probably nothing will. [From the corner of his eye he detects a movement on the coffee table].

NICOLE: But she didn't say it will, that leads me to believe something will happen.

Steven glances at the table and sees the TV remote shake and then suddenly skid off the table.

STEVEN: Hon, [the lamp starts shaking next], something is happening.

Steven sets the paper aside just in time to grab a hold of it before it topples over.

NICOLE: Oh, no. Usually with Kyle it's the lights.

She suddenly hears thumps and bangs of other items in the kitchen being moved.

STEVEN: I don't think its Kyle. [He has to keep a tight hold of the lamp as it jumps and wobbles in his hands as if it were alive].

NICOLE [glances down the hall]: Jessi? [She calls out]. Jessi! [She rushes to Jessi's room and as she passes the kitchen she sees the toaster fly off the counter]. Not again.

She opens Jessi's bedroom door and when she sees tears of rage rolling down Jessi's cheeks she's shocked and concerned.

NICOLE: Jessi! Did Brian call? Did he upset you?

Jessi shakes her head no.

NICOLE: What are you upset about?

JESSI [barely able to choke out one word]: Kyle.

NICOLE: Kyle?

Steven rushes down the hallway to the bedroom and hears Kyle's name.

STEVEN: What's happened to him?

Cut to outside where Kyle is about to raise his hand to ring the doorbell. Since he wasn't expected, he didn't want to just walk in. But when he feels a wave of anger flow towards him like a psychic wall, he knows its Jessi. He opens the door to find Steven, Nicole and Jessi in the hallway close to the front entrance as if expecting him.

From the look of anger and betrayal Jessi throws his way, he knew.

KYLE: You listened in on me.

JESSI: How could you?

KYLE [grows upset himself]: How could you?

He feels hurt that she didn't respect his privacy.

JESSI [more objects shake]: You should have told me first.

KYLE: That was a private conversation, between Amanda and me.

JESSI: It affects me! [More things shake rattle and roll like the pictures on the wall].

KYLE: I would have told you.

NICOLE: Jessi, please, calm down. What's this all about?

JESSI [too focused on her anger with Kyle]: How? Oh, by the way, I want to keep the treacherous, murderous Cassidy's embryo?

STEVEN/NICOLE together: What? [They look at Kyle in shocked surprise].

KYLE: Not in those words and not so bluntly either.

JESSI: He killed my mother!

KYLE: I know Cassidy did, but the baby is innocent.

JESSI: It's not innocent. It's his. Whatever comes from him will be just like him!

KYLE: No, he won't.

JESSI: Some premonition isn't going to make it a fact.

Steven and Nicole glance each other's way trying to make sense of their conversation and failing.

STEVEN: Premonition?

NICOLE [sounds even more shocked]: You want to keep Cassidy's embryo?

Kyle slowly nods.

JESSI: So, you do want that thing. [She makes it sound like an accusation and the dining room windowpane begins to vibrate].

She looks and feels even more betrayed while Kyle's anger grows. Each glare at the other. A crack forms in the windowpane.

NICOLE: Perhaps we better take a deep breath, sit down and listen to what Kyle has to say.

JESSI: Listen to what, his betrayal?

KYLE [has had enough of her attacking him]: You mean you haven't told them everything you overheard me say to Amanda?

The glass shatters, flying towards Kyle.

Nicole gives a startled yell.

STEVEN: Look out! [He covers his head with one hand and covers Nicole's head with his other hand].

Kyle turns around and puts up a hand, creating a shield to block the flying shards of glass from hitting anyone.

Scene cuts to outside the house as Josh comes home from work at the Rack. He jumps back startled as the window shatters, ducking for cover.

JOSH: What the—?

He glances around to see if anyone else happened by and sees a neighbor pause, looking just as startled.

JOSH [calls out]: Flying rock! I must have driven over one as I pulled in.

The neighbor nods understandingly and walks on. Josh frowns at the window and just as he's about to rush inside the house to find out what the heck is going on, something more amazing happens.

Cut back inside.

At that moment, when the glass shattered, everything seems to be in slow motion and Kyle can mentally see the composition of the glass down to its subatomic particles, and how to repair and restore the glass to it's natural shape.

The flying shards suddenly fly back towards the window frame to reassemble until the glass is back intact and damage free.

Cut to outside as Josh watches in amazement.

JOSH: Kyle, my man, that could only be you.

Cut back inside as Jessi stares in both guilt and awe. She caused the window to shatter while Kyle had only made it crack. She didn't know whether to hate him or love him. Once again he fixed her 'mistake.'

JESSI: How did you do that?

Nicole and Steven straighten up and stare at the window then at Kyle, just as in awe and wonder. All turn to face the door as Josh rushes in, pausing only to close the door.

JOSH: Okay, what's going on? [He gazes at Kyle]. You discovered a new ability. I saw.

Jessi grows jealous. Of course the first person Josh looks at is Kyle, always Kyle.

Kyle glances at her, his gaze narrows as he feels her jealousy.

JESSI [lashes out]: Did you use the same technique to restore your damaged DNA in order to blend it with Amanda's?

STEVEN: Wait a minute, what DNA?

NICOLE: You blended with Amanda? You mean you had sex? [Confusion between Kyle and Jessi's arguing and the glass shattering and miraculously restored intact, she mixed the two implications up].

JOSH [like-minded in a different way as his mother, he throws Kyle an admiring glance and a thumbs up]: Welcome to the club, bro.

They all wait for Kyle to say something.

Kyle is still angry with Jessi. This was not the way he had wanted to impart such important news.

KYLE: Go on, tell them the rest. Why stop now?

She glares at him and the window starts to vibrate again. He glares back. She struggles inwardly for control.

JESSI [answers Steven]: The DNA Cassidy stole from Kyle and Amanda. Kyle used their DNA to create a viable embryo.

JOSH: Amanda's pregnant? Pregnant?

Steven and Nicole stare at her, then back at Kyle, then back to her.

JESSI: They're going to have—

KYLE [cuts in]: Amanda and I are going to have a girl. One day.

Steven, Nicole and Josh stare at him.

KYLE: And the reason I want Cassidy's embryo is because it's a part of Amanda.

JOSH: Huh? [This is the first he heard of this]. Keep Cassidy's embryo?

JESSI: But, if you made a viable embryo once, you can do it again.

NICOLE: Now wait, hold on, more?

KYLE: No, I can't.

Jessi mentally reels back as she feels Kyle's sadness and desperation, the main reason he risked creating an embryo in the first place. He was letting her feel his emotions. The window still vibrates but this time it's him, not her, causing it to happen.

NICOLE: You can't?

Kyle sadly shakes his head.

STEVEN: So, you two are going to have a baby?

He looks shell-shocked, remember the scare they almost had with Josh and Andy and can't help glance Josh's way. Josh shifts his feet as if he was the guilty one instead of Kyle.

NICOLE [looks panicked]: Not now! [She forgot he said one day].

KYLE: No, we'll wait a few years.

Jessi can hear Amanda still crying and for the first time sympathizes with her.

JESIS: If she wants you.

KYLE [takes his frustration and hurt out on her]: That's right. Why don't you finish telling them what you _overheard_?

NICOLE [rubs a hand across her forehead]: Enough! Both of you.

The window rattles harder.

NICOLE: Jessi!

KYLE: It's me.

Nicole opens her mouth then closes it. The window slowly stops vibrating as Kyle struggles for emotional control.

Of course, he succeeds where Jessi has failed. She continues to glare at him and he at her.

NICOLE: Jessi, go to your room.

JESSI [more miffed she's being singled out]: Why?

NICOLE [stares firmly at her]: Go!

Jessi's lip trembles, hurt and angry, but Nicole doesn't budge so she heads to her room. Of course they'd take his side.

NICOLE [turns to Kyle]: We need to talk.

He nods and follows Steven and Nicole to the kitchen. Josh hurries after them, needing to hear the whole story. In the kitchen they see and skirt around the mess of appliances that had fallen to the floor.

JOSH: Woah.

NICOLE [to Steven]: I'll get Jessi to clean this all up.

STEVEN: And repair. [He sees broken bits].

She nods in agreement and they all sit at the table.

NICOLE [to Kyle]: Now, start from the beginning.

Kyle casts a swift glance towards Jessi's room.

Cut to her as she sits on her bed, listening in on them, she couldn't help herself.

After Kyle tells them, and also how angry Amanda is with him, they need a moment to assimilate.

He heads to his room and when Kyle lays down in his tub, it's the first time he didn't feel as comfortable in it, it didn't feel like home.

Nicole and Steven head to Jessi's room and sees her sitting on her bed. Nicole sits beside her.

NICOLE: I know you're upset with Kyle wanting Cassidy's embryo. I'm upset myself.

JESSI: It isn't right.

NICOLE: Right or wrong, it's how he feels and what he believes. What's wrong is how you listened in on his conversation, knowing he would have told us later.

JESSI: But…[she want to explain how she feels].

NICOLE: No buts, Jessi. It's time for you to learn and accept responsibility for your actions.

STEVEN: For starters, you can start cleaning the kitchen and repairing anything that's been broken. Or paying us to replace what can't be fixed.

NICOLE: You're also grounded for a week so you won't be able to go on your date with Nate next Friday.

JESSI: But Kyle wants a murderous lying offspring.

NICOLE: I know he does. Wait, you mean the offspring of a lying, murderous, [she stops, what did it matter? To Jessi, it's the same thing]. Right now, the issue is with you. I'll deal with Kyle later, when our emotions have had time to cool and deal.

JESSI: That's not fair! You're taking his side. [Objects start to shake again]. You always take his side.

STEVEN: Jessi! [She's startled at his abrupt tone]. Listen to your mothe—[tears pool in Jessi's eyes], I mean Nicole. [His voice softens] Gain control, focus, [he nods to the objects], unless you want to spend all your money on repairs.

JESSI [lips take on a mutinous line]: It's not fair.

NICOLE: It's not _fair_ you invaded his privacy. And yes, if you had waited until he told us, you would have felt just as bad after hearing his news. It's worse now because you need to be punished for breaking a rule. And despite how the unfairness or fairness feels to you, that's how it is.

Scene cuts to Kyle's room. Josh is perched on a chair with his arms crossed over the back of the chair facing and looking down at Kyle.

JOSH: Wow, you're going to be a dad. I remember that feeling well. An almost, oh God, Andy could be pregnant, what do I do, feeling. Aren't you scared?

KYLE: Yeah and happy.

JOSH: Huh, happy. [He thinks of his experience]. Nah, I was only scared. Terrified really.

KYLE: We're not having one this instant.

JOSH: Right, right. Thank God.

KYLE: You'd be an uncle.

JOSH [flare of panic]: Huh?

A brief small smile lifts up the corners of Kyle's mouth.

JOSH: Oh, ha. I already am.

KYLE: You won't have to baby-sit for a long while. [But his brief smile disappears. Quite a while. Thanks to Jessi's comment, the fear Amanda might not want him is now at the forefront of his mind].

JOSH: So, a girl, [he pauses], and a boy?

Kyle only responds with a wince.

JOSH: Dude, I can tell you're bummed, but really, keep Cassidy's embryo? I know you like to do good deeds, but this may not be one of them. You know?

Kyle looks sadly at him.

Nicole comes in and indicates to Josh she'd like to talk to Kyle alone. Josh leaves and Nicole perches on the edge of his tub.

NICOLE: Wow.

KYLE: I was going to tell you.

NICOLE: I know, but that's some news.

KYLE: Yeah, it is.

NICOLE: Why do you want to keep Cassidy's embryo, is it really because you want to make amends for…well, for the way he died?

KYLE [senses she's trying to be diplomatic]: Killing him?

NICOLE: Kyle, that was self-defense.

KYLE [sighs]: No. It's because the baby really does have Amanda's DNA and anything that's a part of her is why I want the baby, because of that reason alone.

NICOLE: And Amanda wants nothing to do with it.

KYLE: No.

NICOLE [softly]: Can you blame her?

KYLE: No. I never expected her to. I feel what I feel.

NICOLE: Maybe, but maybe there is a part of you that did hope she could have accepted the embryo.

He frowns, wondering. Did he? Maybe, subconsciously he had hoped.

NICOLE: As much as you want the baby, I'm guessing you know you can't raise it in an atmosphere where the mother herself won't want or even love it. Much like how Cassidy's mother felt about him. It would be like history repeating itself.

KYLE: I know. I don't want the baby raised in that kind of atmosphere either.

NICOLE: No matter how much it hurts, [he looks away, feeling miserable and Nicole feels tears gather in her own eyes at how much turmoil and pain he's going through, but what about the child growing up in a hostile environment?] The needs of the child comes first.

He can only nod. She rubs his shoulder before leaving him.

KYLE [narrative]: No one seemed to understand my desire to keep Cassidy's and Amanda's embryo. Logically, I knew I had to give it up for adoption, but emotionally, I wanted to keep and raise the child as my own.


	10. S04 E10 Tension Mounts Part 1

Kyle XY S04 E10 for Fanfic

Kyle XY S04 E10

Author's Note: Please review! If you are finding this too long or tedious let me know, I do still have some ideas where I'm taking this story. I have at least a few more chapters planned, and a couple of big events for the Trager family at least. Season 4 will be about 20 to 24 chapters in length. Sorry if I don't post right away, I'm still planning a couple of chapters at a time as I go. Some might get posted sooner other chapters might not. Thanks for your patience! (I will also be doing NaNoWriMo again this November so I might not post again until later December).

**Tension Mounts **

Day 1

Oct 10 – Sunday morning

Scene opens in Lori and Hillary's dorm room. Lori's still in bed.

HILLARY: Last night was a total disaster. [She's sitting on her bed talking to the back of Lori's head, holding a mug of coffee].

LORI [groans]: Do I really want to hear the 'how' without coffee?

HILLARY: That's why I brought you some.

Lori turns, eyes both Hillary and the mug then sits up, taking it when Hillary holds the mug out to her. After Lori takes a few sips, Hillary continues.

HILLARY: What is it about me that attracts the Charlies of this world?

LORI: What did he do?

HILLARY: The moment I arrived at the restaurant, Dexter was in the bar section, talking and _flirting_ with another girl.

LORI: The slime. [She fortifies herself with more sips of coffee].

HILLARY: Then when I called him up on it during dinner, he acted as if I was the one at fault because I didn't wait for him in the restaurant area like we arranged. Can you believe it?

LORI: Unbelievable.

HILLARY: After dinner, I said, don't bother to call me, ever.

LORI: Why didn't you call the whole thing off as soon as you saw him with someone else?

HILLARY: And miss a free meal? No way. I was looking forward to eating in that restaurant for a long time. The chef was from New York, the best French chef to open a franchise here in Seattle.

LORI: Well, as long as the food was worth it, [she takes a few more sips].

HILLARY [disappointment scrunches up her face]: Actually the food was a let down as well. The advertising was all hype, it turned out the chef just graduated and was trying to make a go of it here.

LORI: False advertising, [she made a tisk sound], shocker, you should sue.

HILLARY: I hate men.

LORI: I don't blame you.

HILLARY: So, where can I find the good ones?

LORI: New York?

HILLARY: Haha. Dexter is from New York.

LORI [winces]: Ouch.

HILLARY: I told him to catch the next flight back. [Yet she has a dreamy look on her face].

LORI: And then what happened?

HILLARY: The jerk kissed me and then had the gall to say, after I protested, that I liked it.

LORI: Jerk. [But Hillary still looks dreamy-eyed]. Did you?

HILLARY: The kiss made my toes curl. He was a great kisser.

LORI: Still…

HILLARY: Yeah, still. [She sighs]. I need a guy, a good decent, warm-hearted guy.

LORI: And one who's a great kisser?

HILLARY: Definitely a great kisser. [She heaves another sigh]. Where can I find a guy like that?

Scene cuts to Kyle, back in his bedroom at the Trager house. When he enters the kitchen and sits down for breakfast at the kitchen table, Jessi glares at him. Plates and cutlery start to rattle.

NICOLE: Easy, Jessi.

KYLE: Maybe I should leave.

NICOLE [at the same time as Jessi]: Of course not.

JESSI [at the same time as Nicole]: Yes, you should.

Steven and Nicole glance at each other across the table. Some family weekend this was turning out to be.

STEVEN: Don't start, you two. I'd like a quiet Sunday breakfast.

Jessi stares at her plateful of pancakes, her appetite gone.

JESSI: May I be excused?

STEVEN [sighs]: You may.

She leaves the table and heads to her room.

Kyle looks sadly at his plateful of pancakes with extra blueberries piled on top. Behind him, Josh comes in yawning.

KYLE: I'm sorry.

Nicole reaches over and gives his arm a comforting squeeze, not knowing what else to say.

KYLE: I was going to church with Amanda this morning.

Josh joins them at the table in front of Jessi's pile of pancakes.

NICOLE: She's not answering your calls?

KYLE: No.

JOSH [stares at Kyle]: There isn't any way you could alter Cassidy's embryo to make him less Cassidy-like, could you?

Kyle, Steven and Nicole turn to stare at him. Then Steven and Nicole glance at Kyle, wondering as well.

KYLE: No, Josh, I tampered with Mother Nature enough.

Cut to Amanda, sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the picture of their girl she placed on her nightstand. All she feels inside is numb.

Completely, totally numb. The doorbell rings. She remains sitting there, unable to move or do anything.

The bell rings intermittently for the next five minutes before it stops.

Downstairs, outside the door, Kyle walks away, casting worried glances up towards Amanda's window. Like Jessi, she's not speaking to him, or acknowledging him.

He heads back home. He sees and joins Steven in the garage.

STEVEN [glances up]: Hey. No go?

KYLE [shakes his head]: I gave her a lot to digest. She needs time.

STEVEN: Yeah. The waiting is the hardest.

Kyle nods in agreement.

STEVEN: I still can't believe… I mean, it's incredible, you found a way, but to keep Cassidy's embryo as well?

KYLE: I know. [If it were possible to sound both happy and miserable all at the same time, he did. Not just for what he did and wanted but putting his family through all this].

STEVEN: Yeah. [It seems that was the best he can say and feels bad for not being much help to Kyle and reassure him all will be well when he isn't sure it will be].

KYLE [looks around the garage]: Do you need help with anything?

STEVEN: Actually, I could use a hand checking the brakes. I was going to take it in.

It turns out that all the brakes needed were the pads to be replaced. When they enter the house for lunch, Jessi is in the kitchen helping Nicole. But then she sees Kyle. She begins chopping the potatoes harder and making smaller chunks than needed.

NICOLE: Ah, Jessi. That's enough chopping, thanks.

Jessi glances down at the mangled potatoe. She sets her knife aside which makes Nicole relieved.

NICOLE: I think we have all we need for a potatoe salad.

JESSI: I'll be in my room.

Kyle cuts her off.

KYLE: You don't have to go, I'll go.

JESSI [tilts her chin in a challenging manner]: Fine.

Kyle heads to his room and out of concern, listens in.

Nicole tilts her head at Steven as if to say, oh dear.

NICOLE [wipes her hand on a dish towel]: I know it's hard to face him, but he lives here, too.

JESSI: No, he doesn't, he lives in the dorm with Declan.

NICOLE: It's a family weekend.

JESSI: I'll keep out of the family's way then.

NICOLE: Jessi, you're very much a part of this family now. You're well-being is just as important.

JESSI: I can't even look at him I'm so mad at him.

NICOLE [rubs her shoulder]: I understand.

Kyle slides further down in his tub, feeling the strain he put his family is under. Nicole is right. Jessi needs the Tragers they are her family now. Though he joins his family for lunch, Jessi doesn't look at him or acknowledge his presence but she is quick to leave the table and head to her room right after, leaving him to help clean up.

Steven heads to Jessi's room and lightly knocks on her door, even though he sees her sitting on her bed.

JESSI: I know, I know, he's part of the family.

STEVEN: Actually, I just came to ask you if you want to go for a jog in the forest? Release some of what you're feeling.

JESSI [grateful]: I'd like that.

STEVEN [smiles]: I'll just go and change and meet you at the front door. [He shuts her door to give her privacy].

As Steven heads upstairs he sees Kyle about to head to his room. Steven pauses to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

When Kyle enters his room, he calls Declan.

DECLAN's voice: Yo?

KYLE: Hi. Things aren't going well here. Mind if I come back? Or do you and Jackie have plans?

DECLAN [cut to him]: Actually, I'll be over at her place tonight, she's having a party, celebrating her new digs. [He pauses in packing up a few of things in a backpack]. So, things aren't well. Sorry, man.

KYLE [cut to him]: Yeah, thanks. Maybe I'll stay home after all. I don't want to be alone, although it feels like I'm already alone.

DECLAN [cut to him, frowning]: Where are you?

KYLE's voice: In my room.

DECLAN: Well, if you feel the need for some action, you're welcome to come to Jackie's party, I'm sure she won't mind.

KYLE [cut to him]: Thanks. Maybe I will.

They click off. Kyle hears Jessi leave her room.

Cut to Jessi as she joins Steven at the front door, both dressed in jogging suits. Steven is holding his car keys and opens the door to find Hillary and Lori struggling with a big laundry bag up the steps.

LORI: Oh, thank God. I don't have to dig for my keys.

HILLARY: Hey, Mr. Trager, you're a welcome sight.

STEVEN [nods to her then points to the bag]: What's all that, Lori?

LORI: Laundry.

He steps aside as Hillary and Lori drag the bag inside. Nicole joins them.

NICOLE: Don't you have a budget for that?

LORI: Yeah, but it's not enough?

NICOLE [sighs]: Lori…

LORI: It's only two loads.

NICOLE: Only two? [The bag looks more like three].

LORI: Roughly.

STEVEN: You're not getting any more money.

Hillary steps aside not wanting to get involved.

LORI: I know.

He sighs and motions for Jessi. They head out.

LORI: Where are they going?

NICOLE: Jogging.

LORI: Oh, Kyle's not going with them? [She struggles to hold on to the bag that keeps tipping over].

NICOLE: No.

Her mother's simple one word answer makes Lori think something's not quite right.

LORI: How come?

NICOLE [sees the bag tip over]: You better take that downstairs before everything spills out.

LORI: Drats. [She struggles to keep everything inside]. Hills?

HILLARY: Oh, sure. [She comes to her friends rescue and helps Lori take the bag downstairs to the laundry room].

Nicole heads to Kyle's room. His door is open and she sees him lying in his tub.

NICOLE: Hey.

KYLE: Hey.

She enters to perch on the side of his tub.

NICOLE: I don't know what more I can say.

KYLE: I have been thinking on what you've said, the needs of the baby come first.

NICOLE: And?

KYLE: I still can't help what I feel.

NICOLE: Oh, Kyle. You still want to keep Cassidy's embryo?

KYLE: Very much.

NICOLE [sighs and shakes her head, feeling at a loss for a moment]: Say, would you like me to talk to Amanda?

KYLE [looks hopeful]: Would you? She didn't answer the door when I went over earlier.

NICOLE: Well, I'll try anyway.

She gives him a sad smile and leaves to head over to Amanda's house.

KYLE [narrative]: It was so tempting to listen in and hear Amanda's voice but knew I should wait and let Nicole tell me what went on, after all, didn't I feel hurt and betrayed when Jessi listened in on my conversation with Amanda?

Making sure Hillary was still downstairs with Lori, he glances over at his radio and mentally turns it on, tuning it to a station that plays woeful melodies and closes his eyes.

Cut to Steven and Jessi in the woods.

STEVEN: Here's your chance to run off some steam. Is there anyone around?

JESSI: No, it's clear.

STEVEN: I'll wait for you here, then.

Jessi gives a slight upward tilt of her lips and sets off at a fast run. She's glad Steven's letting her run off some pent up energy. Even though she's grounded, she's glad she's given this opportunity to get out of the house.

Kyle was carrying the act of charity too far. Why did he have to be so, so Kyle?

Cut to Nicole inside Amanda's house.

AMANDA: He left me. All alone. To deal.

NICOLE: I thought you told him to leave.

AMANDA: Oh, right. I did. I forgot. And he took me literally.

NICOLE: You must not yet be ready to see him if you didn't take any of his calls.

AMANDA: Not yet. Do you know what he did? [Nicole is about to nod when Amanda walks over and picks up a picture off the coffee table that was lying next to a box of tissues]. He gives me this wonderful gift, [she shows Nicole the picture], our daughter. And then he…. [She chokes up].

NICOLE [takes the picture]: He drew this? [Amanda nods].

This time Nicole chokes up, realizing how much this picture symbolized Kyle's commitment. For the first time she feels more accepting of the fact they are a married couple. They are going to have a baby. One day.

NICOLE: Oh, Amanda. [She gives her a hug of support, and as Amanda hugs back, she finds she needs the support of a hug, too]. I know it's hard, but when you're ready, he's still in his room, waiting to hear from you.

AMANDA [gets all choked up]: I can't, not now.

NICOLE [pats her on the back]: When you're ready.

Amanda nods.

When Nicole arrives back home and upstairs to the master bedroom, she finds Steven taking off his jogging suit jacket.

NICOLE: How's Jessi?

STEVEN: She could still run some more but at least she's calmer. It helped.

NICOLE: Good.

STEVEN: I'm going to have a shower. [He heads to their bathroom but pauses when Nicole continues].

NICOLE: I feel all like I've been doing is damage control when I've felt just as damaged. Okay, that's a pretty strong word but, my God, Steven; he still wants to keep that embryo.

STEVEN: He does? Even knowing adoption would be what's best for it?

NICOLE: Yes.

STEVEN: I think we're going to have to let them work this one out.

NICOLE: And what if they can't?

STEVEN: Are you thinking they'll split up?

NICOLE: I don't know. They're also going to have their own baby one day, to split up now, with their baby waiting to be unfrozen, who knows? They're married, they'll have to work something out.

STEVEN [studies her]: So, you're more accepting of their marriage now.

NICOLE: Yeah, I am. Except…

STEVEN: Except what?

NICOLE: They have a such a big hurdle to overcome.

He nods.

Cut to Hillary and Lori in her bedroom with the door shut as they wait for a load to finish.

HILLARY: I'm so bummed.

LORI: So that's why you were so willing to help me with my laundry.

HILLARY: Haha. [She looks all bummed out]. Maybe.

LORI: You're not thinking of going to that party tonight at the sorority house, are you?

HILLARY: Yes.

LORI: You don't even know those guys, why do you want to go?

HILLARY: Why not? At least this one will have booze. Want to come with?

LORI: I'll pass.

HILLARY: You're passing up on booze?

LORI: Yeah, actually I am.

HILLARY: Well, it's not just booze, I hope to find some half decent guy there.

LORI: Half decent? I hope you find not a half decent guy but a decent guy, you deserve more.

HILLARY: Thanks, I do, don't I? [She laughs].

LORI [laughs with her]: You totally do. [Her laughter fades]. But seriously, Hills, I don't like the idea of you going alone.

HILLARY: Then come with me if you're so concerned.

LORI [groans]: Fine.

HILLARY: Oh, goody, I was about to resort to saying that one good turn deserves another.

LORI: Haha.

After the laundry is done, Lori stows her laundry in Hillary's vehicle. While Hillary takes a bathroom break, Lori heads to the kitchen and sees her mom there. The laundry took all afternoon and now it's almost dinner time.

LORI: Hey, mom. [She takes out a pop from the fridge].

NICOLE: Are two staying for supper?

LORI: Could we?

NICOLE: Of course. Would you like to help? [She hands Lori a head of lettuce to tear up].

LORI: Sure. [She sets down her can and takes the head of lettuce and drags the bowl on the counter closer to her and begins tearing up the lettuce for a salad]. Kyle sure has kept to his room all afternoon, is everything all right?

NICOLE: Where's Hillary?

LORI: Washroom.

Nicole hurries to tell her all what Kyle did.

LORI [stares at her mom in shock, helping to make a salad forgotten]: He and Amanda have a girl?

NICOLE: Yeah.

LORI: And he wants to keep Cassidy's?

NICOLE: Yep.

LORI [shakes her head, stunned]: Woah. He is so Kyle-like. How's Amanda taking the news?

NICOLE: Ecstatic they have a girl; miserable he wants the other embryo.

LORI: Oh, wow. Oh, wow.

During supper, Hillary can't help notice Jessi ignoring Kyle other than giving him dagger-eyed glances every now and then. Steven and Nicole are trying to keep a light conversation going which both Josh and Lori wholeheartedly take part in, but Hillary can feel the tension. Kyle joins in the conversation only a time or two and Hillary bet that if she dared asked anyone what was wrong she'd either get no response or furtive secretive glances before they'd try to cover up what was wrong. Being a bff still meant Lori didn't share everything with her which makes her feel even more left out. She is so looking forward to this party.

Cut to that night at the sorority house where a party is going on full swing. Several are already drunk and it's starting to get rowdy. Several couples are making out boldly in front of everyone, uncaring how far they go.

LORI [aside to Hills]: Had enough? [She may have seen a lot but nothing compared to this and it is making her very uncomfortable].

HILLARY: Honeybun, I haven't even started yet. [She snags another drink and takes a swig].

A guy comes over to her.

GUY: Hey there, blondie. Want to dance?

HILLARY [gives him a beaming flirty smile]: You bet.

She swings the bottle around his neck and they start swaying to the music uncaring if it's a fast tempo.

LORI: Hills, I'm going.

HILLARY [pouts at her]: Don't be such a party-poop.

LORI: I mean it.

HILLARY: Fine, go. [She swings her bottle at Lori and it bangs against the guy's back]. Oops, sorry.

GUY: No sweat. [He leans down as if to kiss her].

HILLARY [leans back]: What's your name?

GUY: Billy.

HILLARY: Hi there, Billy. My name is Hillary.

BILLY: Pretty name, pretty girl. Want to make out now that we know each other's names?

HILLARY: Sure, why not?

LORI [can't believe her friend is willing to make out with a stranger, she's more drunk than she thought]: Hills!

Hillary ignores her and begins to make out with the guy. Lori turns away, not liking the situation. She tries to find a quiet corner to call Mark.

LORI [has a finger pressed to her ear trying to hear her phone conversation]: What was that?

MARK [cut to him in his deejay booth, taking a brief time out to talk]: That sorority has a bad reputation. I don't like the thought of you being there.

LORI [cut back to her]: Neither do I.

MARK [cut back to him]: Take Hillary and get out of there.

LORI [cut back to her]: Is it really that bad?

Just then she hears a yell of anger and tries to see through the crowd two guys fighting and glass breaking. The crowd urges the two guys on but she also catches a glimpse in a side corner two couples actually getting it on, while others stand by and watch. One other guy in the crowd looks ready to join the couple as soon as the other guy finishes.

LORI: Never mind, it is. I'll try and find her and we'll go.

MARK's voice: I'm less worried already, but take care.

LORI [clicks off]: I'll try.

She tries searching for Hillary, wondering where in the world her friend went, trying to avoid the fight and staying clear of the way too amorous couple. She grows frantic when she can't find her and know one seems to know who she is or who this guy Billy is.

Just then she gets a phone call from Hillary.

LORI: Hills, thank God. Where are you?

HILLARY's voice: Help me. I've been drugg— [her voice is cut off but the cell connection stays open as if she had dropped the phone and left it on].

LORI: Hills!

Cut to Kyle, lying in his tub. Amanda still hasn't called him. He tried calling once, she picked up, but he could tell she was too choked up to speak and she ended up hanging up.

His phone rang again but it wasn't a number he was familiar with.

LORI's voice: Kyle!

KYLE: Lori? [He feels the tension and panic in her voice]. What's wrong?

LORI: I need your help, it's Hillary. She called me, my cell and her cell are still connected, I'm borrowing someone else's phone. Can you trace the call? She's in trouble.

KYLE [jumps out of the tub]: I'm on it, leave this line open, too.

He uses his newfound ability to track signals and finds out where exactly Lori is and is even able to pinpoint where Hillary is.

KYLE: I'm on my way, keep your line with Hillary open.

LORI's voice: Thanks, bro. You're a life-saver.

Kyle is about to head out the door when he sees Jessi standing there.

JESSI: I heard.

Kyle narrows his eyes and nods. They leave together, not saying anything.

When they arrive at the party, Kyle rushes upstairs.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Find Lori, make sure she's safe._

JESSI [telepaths back]: _I hear her heartbeat._

Jessi weaves her way through the crowd toward where she detected Lori's heartbeat. It's beating faster than normal, as if she were scared and is uncaring of who she shoves aside to reach her foster sister.

LORI's voice [above the crowd]: No, I don't want to join in. Let me go!

Jessi sees a half naked guy holding on to Lori's arm, stoned and drunk.

GUY #1: You borrowed my phone, you owe me a favor.

Jessi grabs the guy's hand and twists his finger. He lets go real fast and yelps in pain.

JESSI: She said no.

GUY #1: Hey!

Jessi shoves him away and turns to Lori, and is relieved to see she's unharmed. What she does see is the orgy going on around her.

LORI: Jessi, thank you! Let's get out of here.

Jessi nods and leads Lori away, glaring at another guy who dared step in front of them.

JESSI: Step aside.

GUY #2: And if I don't? [Another movement in the crowd, where another guy in shadow moves closer to them].

LORI: Oh, you don't want to mess with her, believe me.

The guy in shadow steps in and Jessi can now see who it is and frowns.

NATE: Hey there, hotness. Fancy meeting you here.

Lori gaps at him.

JESSI: What are you doing here?

NATE: Having fun. [He moves in front of the guy bothering Jessi and the guy moves aside and back to the party].

JESSI [glances back at the orgy]: That's your idea of fun?

NATE: I'm not a part of that group. I had more of a one-on-one session. [He hurries on lest she get the wrong idea]. Fully clothed, just small talk.

LORI: I'll bet.

NATE [throws her an irritated glance]: You judging me?

LORI: I just want out of here. [She turns to Jessi]. Let's find Kyle, I hope he's found Hillary.

Cut to Kyle as he races up the stairs and heads directly to a bedroom, following the signal still emanating from the open cell phone connection. It was strong and clear. And so were the sounds of Hillary trying to fight off a guy named Billy.

HILLARY's voice: No, stop.

BILLY's voice: You know you want to. You girls are all alike, all teases. Well, it's time to shell out.

Kyle tries the doorknob and finds it locked.

BILLY's voice [heard through the door]: Occupied moron, can't you read?

There's a "do not disturb" sign on the door handle. Kyle lifts his leg and with one kick, sends the door flying open, it's hinges torn off.

He sees Hillary struggling with the guy named Billy on the bed. It isn't much of a struggle considering the alcohol and drug she was dosed with, she has no strength to fight him off. Her top is already off.

Kyle shoves the guy off him and takes off his shirt when he sees how torn Hillary's top is. Her bra is nowhere in sight. He covers her with his top, and all he's left wearing is an undershirt.

HILLARY: No! [Her voice of protest weak].

KYLE: Hillary, it's me, Kyle. You're going to be okay.

BILLY: Hey! Get your own girl.

KYLE [glares at him]: No means no.

BILLY [stares transfixed]: No means no.

Kyle turns to ease Hillary in a sitting position and helps slide his top on her and buttons her up.

HILLARY [blinks as if trying to see his features through a fog-like haze]: Kyle?

KYLE: Yeah, it's me.

She wraps her arms around him as he picks her up. Jessi, Nate and Lori enter. As soon as Kyle hears and sees them, he stops projecting at Billy.

HILLARY [staring up at Kyle]: You saved me. Amanda's such a lucky girl. Why can't I find a guy like you?

LORI [glances in concern at Hills, noticing she's wearing Kyle's top]: Is she okay? [She glares at the guy who was forcing himself on her friend].

KYLE: She is now.

LORI: You jerk! [She looks ready to hit him].

JESSI: Do you want me to hit him for you?

LORI: Yes!

KYLE: No.

LORI: Why not? He was hurting her.

KYLE: I know.

NATE [shakes his head at the guy]: Uncool, man. Uncool.

BILLY: Like you've never done it, Nate?

They all stare at Nate.

NATE: No, idiot, I've never had to force myself on a girl.

JESSI: You know him?

NATE: Unfortunately, this guy I do. Past life.

BILLY [snorts]: Past life? Don't you mean recent? It's not that long ago you joined us.

NATE: Shut up.

JESSI: Joined?

NATE: It's a long story.

LORI: I don't want to hear.

JESSI: I do. If he's turned—

NATE: I haven't turned!

BILLY: Tell them the truth, Nate. Tell them who you really are.

Hillary, though trying to fight through her drugged haze, tries to concentrate on the conversation, even though snuggling closer to Kyle makes her feel quite drowsy. Funny, it was even starting to turn her on especially when she feels his muscles ripple beneath her. Even his sleeve-less undershirt can't hide the well-defined abs.

Kyle tries to ignore her drug-induced feelings as he studies Nate, wondering what's going on with him and how he could be involved with this guy.

Another guy enters the room.

GUY: What'd you do now, Billy? Up to your old tricks again?

NATE [to the new guy]: Expel him.

BILLY: You can't do that, you don't have the authority.

GUY [enters the room]: But I do. [He sees Kyle holding Hillary]. Did he, [nods his head to Billy], attack her?

KYLE: Yes. I got here in time.

GUY: Well, if she wants to press charges…

HILLARY [slurred voice]: She does.

GUY: Consider him expelled.

NATE: Thanks, Larry.

BILLY: Now wait a minute—

LARRY: The boys and I will take care of him.

JESSI: I still want to know what you, [she glares at Nate], have to do with all this?

NATE: I joined a few groups when I started university, I was trying to find my niche. I finally found it, with Latnok.

JESSI: Then why does it sound like you're still a member?

NATE: That's because I still am, I haven't got around to canceling my membership yet. [But the look he and Larry give each other makes Jessi and Kyle think there is way more to this membership than he is letting on].

KYLE: Let's go. But we'll need you as witnesses when Hillary presses charges.

LARRY: Done.

They leave, and Kyle takes Hillary to the medical center to get her checked out and get a doctor's report, in order to have on hand as evidence she'd been drugged with the intent of being raped. A police officer was called in to take statements.

When they reach Hillary's and Lori's dorm room, Kyle lays Hillary on her bed. She was still groggy.

LORI: Thanks so much, Kyle. And you too, Jessi. I don't know what I would have done without either of you.

HILLARY [giggles]: I can think of a few things I'd like to do with munchkin.

LORI: Oh, boy. She's still feeling the effects.

KYLE: I know. [He closes the bedroom door and whispers to Lori]. I can alter her body's chemical reaction and help expel the drug out of her system. But you'll need to be on hand throughout the night.

LORI: Like how you helped Amanda? That lasted two days.

KYLE: It did, this will too.

LORI: Oh, swell. Would you like to help play nursemaid?

JESSI [cuts in]: With the way she's feeling toward Kyle?

LORI: Oh, right. I guess not.

JESSI: I'll help.

LORI: You won't mind?

JESSI: It's not something I look forward too, no. But, she's your friend.

LORI [hugs Jessi]: Thank you!

Jessi raises an eyebrow, it's not like Lori to be so demonstrative. Jessi and Kyle share a look, knowing Lori's is more shaken by the night's events then she lets on.

KYLE: Thanks, Jessi.

She's torn between hating him and forgiving him. Again, he knows what she's feeling, gives a slight sad-like smile before stepping to the bed and laying a hand over Hillary's forehead. He concentrates. Hillary lays a hand over his.

HILLARY: Not there, honeybun. [She giggles and tries to remove his hand and place it somewhere else, somewhere more lower and more intimate, her hormones raging, but soon she starts feeling nauseous and groans].

JESSI: Where's a pail?

LORI: I'll go get one. [She dashes out and rushes back in with an empty ice cream pail]. Will this do?

Kyle grabs it in time for Hillary to keel over, holding her hair back.

KYLE: It will.

Lori starts breathing through her mouth. Okay, they've helped each other out before when they were too hung over one time from attending one of Preston's party. No big deal. Then why did it feel so different? Her hands were shaking.

JESSI: Here, [she takes over for Kyle].

Kyle gives Lori a reassuring hug goodbye. She hugs him back.

KYLE: I'll phone you tomorrow to see how you're doing.

LORI: Thanks, brother.

When he's gone, Jessi glances back over her shoulder.

JESSI: You better try to find another pail to replace this one.

LORI: Oh, man.

She dashes back out to find another one. It was going to be a long night.

An hour later Lori's roommate Tabitha knocks on the bedroom door.

LORI: Yes?

TABITHA: There's someone here to see you.

LORI: All right.

TABITHA [peeks over her shoulder to see Jessi helping Hillary]: How is she?

LORI: The same.

TABITHA: Rough.

LORI: Very.

Tabitha steps aside as Lori moves into the hallway.

LORI: So where—

Tabitha points to the front door. Lori sees Mark standing there.

LORI: Hey you.

Tabitha walks away, heading to the sitting area. Lori walks to the door.

MARK: Hey.

LORI: Won't you come in?

MARK: Ah, no visitors allowed.

LORI: Yet, you're here.

MARK [glances down the hall]: I asked for a favor, [Lori steps further out into the hall to see an RA standing a discreet distance away], from one RA to another.

LORI: So, I take it we only have a few minutes?

MARK: Yeah, only a couple. I needed to know how you're doing, that you were safe.

LORI: Sorry for not calling, I got wrapped up with Hillary. [She looks quizzically at him]. How come you didn't phone instead? Not that I'm pleased to see you, because I am.

MARK: I could have, [he gives a sheepish shrug], but I had to see you in person.

LORI: Well, as you see, safe and sound.

They both hear the noise of someone being sick in the background.

MARK: How is she?

LORI: Suffering the after effects. You were right, that was a bad party.

MARK [concern laces his voice]: How did you make it home?

LORI: Thanks to Jessi and Kyle. [She points over her shoulder].

MARK: They're here? [He whispers, thinking of the visitor restrictions].

LORI [whispers back]: Jessi stayed, Kyle went home.

MARK: Ah, well, [he glances back at the RA who shifts his feet and glances at his watch as in indication to Mark to wrap it up]. I better say goodnight then.

LORI [hooks a finger in his shirt]: Since you went to so much trouble to see me, [she wraps her arms around his neck].

MARK: Let me guess, I get a goodnight kiss?

LORI: Good guess.

Mark slips his glasses off first then kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They take more than a minute to say goodnight.

Cut to Kyle on his way home. He's feeling restless and in need of a jog like Jessi had earlier and heads along Burkeman Trail by-passing rural areas to head toward the outskirts of town, toward the same forest Steven took Jessi to. Once there he let loose and ran.

Coming back, he jogs instead but feels an eerie sensation of being watched. He pauses and looks around and catches sight of a camera being turned on him. He frowns and resumes jogging. It still feels like the cameras he passes seem to turn and follow him. He pauses again. This time he bends down slightly and leans his hands on his knees as if showing whoever was watching him that he is pausing to catch a breath. But he narrows his vision to see the magnetic streams of data and follows it to locate another camera from a shop angled on him. He narrows down the flow to hone in on a communication signal, a police band.

VOICE [over band]: Anything?

OTHER VOICE: Naw, just some kid out for a jog. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet.

VOICE: I've located another guy, I'm honing in on him to see what he does.

OTHER VOICE: Right, I'll continue monitoring this one, but he doesn't look promising.

Kyle resumes jogging at a slower pace, as if appearing he is running out of steam. Soon, long before he reaches home, the cameras no longer follow him. But he keeps to his slow pace anyway.

There is no doubt the police were on the lookout for the masked crusaders, checking everyone and anyone. He has to warn Jessi the moment she comes home from helping Lori with Hillary.

It's late by the time he returns home. He pauses in front of Amanda's house but sees no lights on, not that expected to this late. When he enters his room, he checks to see if there is a message from her, but she didn't call the Tragers nor emailed. Considering she couldn't even talk to him when he phoned her earlier, it's likely she still wasn't able to talk to him yet. But still he hoped.

Day 2 – Monday

Jessi comes home, it's almost noon. Nicole greets her.

NICOLE: How's Hillary?

JESSI: Sleeping finally. Lori's sleeping too.

NICOLE: Thanks for looking after them.

JESSI: I know I'm supposed to be grounded but—

NICOLE: I'll waiver it due to the extenuating circumstances.

JESSI: Thanks.

NICOLE [comes closer and gives her a hug]: You must be tired.

JESSI: I am.

NICOLE: Did you get any sleep?

JESSI: No.

NICOLE: Lori didn't take a shift?

JESSI: She's hard to wake up and I had my hands full.

NICOLE: You deserve a medal. Do you want some lunch before you take a nap?

JESSI: I'd love some.

They enter the kitchen and Jessi sees Kyle and Steven setting the table.

STEVEN: Hey, Jessi. How are you holding up?

JESSI: A little tired.

STEVEN: Yeah. I heard Nate was at that party. He doesn't have very good friends if you ask me.

Jessi glances away and Kyle picks up a sudden feeling of guilt and pauses setting a plate down on the table. He notices Steven glance from her to him and he quickly sets the plate down and resumes to set the remaining ones down, while avoiding glancing at Jessi.

It's his avoidance that Steven begins to suspect more happened.

STEVEN: Jessi?

Jessi glances at Kyle, realizing he had picked up on her feeling and their avoidance in trying not to share a "I know you're lying" look didn't help. Jessi bites her lip, which Nicole notices.

NICOLE: What's wrong?

JESSI: I went over to Nate's. [Steven and Nicole glance at each other in concern before Steven frowns]. I wanted to know why he was there, at that place.

NICOLE: You couldn't wait until you saw him at work tomorrow?

JESSI: I was in the moment.

Cut to an hour earlier at Nate's dorm room where he wakes to someone pounding on his door.

NATE: Keep your panties on, I'm coming.

He throws back his bed covers and walks to the door dressed only in a pair of boxer shorts. He throws open the door.

NATE: What?

JESSI [barges in]: Who's panties?

NATE: Jessi! [He stumbles back and quickly shuts the door as a male student passes by with a smirk on his face]. What are you doing here?

JESSI: What were you doing at that party?

NATE: Having a good time, remember?

JESSI [cuts to the chase]: You're a member.

NATE: With that sorority, yeah.

JESSI: Which you were planning on canceling when?

NATE: Why so concerned?

JESSI: It's a horrible place.

NATE: Yeah, so what if it is?

JESSI [tired of his off-hand manner]: Don't you care?

NATE [gives a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder which catches Jessi's gaze which in turn makes her notice his half-naked state]: I made a mistake.

She can tell that despite his irritating off-hand manner, he's not proud of that fact. His next words, sounding just as irritated, confirm it.

NATE: What? You've never made a mistake?

JESSI [glances away]: Yeah, I have.

NATE [grunts and heads over to his bed]: Join the club. [He lays down].

JESSI [gaps at him]: Join them?

NATE [blinks up at her]: What? [He sits up]. You want to join them?

JESSI: No. You just said to join the club.

NATE [sighs]: I didn't mean it literally, hotness. [He yawns]. Now, if you'll excuse me, [he lays back down].

JESSI: That's it?

NATE [cocks an eyebrow]: Unless you want to join me? [He pats the bed beside him].

Jessi looks at the messy rumpled up bed and around the cluttered mess of books and clothes scattered everywhere. His room looks as if he hasn't cleaned it in months. It was still as messy when she'd been in his room last, all those months ago when she and Kyle brought the old members of Latnok down.

JESSI: Didn't you clean your room from the last time I was here?

NATE [frowns at her, indignant]: Of course I did!

JESSI: It doesn't look it.

NATE: You want to join me in bed or harp on my cleaning habits?

JESSI [gives him a disgusted look]: Neither. [She leaves].

NATE [calls out]: You're welcome back anytime.

Jessi gives the condensed version to Steven and Nicole on how Nate just said he made a mistake.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, that leaves me to wonder how many other mistakes he's made.

JESSI: Why?

STEVEN: He doesn't sound like a good influence.

JESSI: I've made mistakes. Does that make me a bad influence?

STEVEN: No, of course not. Look, it just makes me wonder why he hasn't cancelled his membership if this sorority is a bad one.

JESSI: You don't like him.

STEVEN: That too, [he freely admits].

Jessi gives a puzzled glance at Nicole. Nicole throws Steven a cautionary look while turning back to Jessi.

NICOLE: It will take a while for him to earn our trust. There's still a lot we don't really know about him.

JESSI: I could find out.

NICOLE: Ah, yes, well, we'll talk about that. In the meantime, you get an extra two days grounded for not coming straight home from Lori's.

JESSI: But… [she knows from the firmness in Nicole's voice that she is lucky it's only another two days and not another week grounded].

After lunch Kyle knocks on Jessi's open bedroom door even though he can clearly see her sitting on her bed.

JESSI: Have you changed your mind?

They both know it's about his keeping Cassidy's embryo.

KYLE: No.

JESSI: Then go away.

KYLE: I have to tell you something, [he proceed to tell her of the cameras following him on his run].

She just nods and thinking she's not going to say more, he starts to leave.

JESSI: Wait, [he pauses]. What about that idea of yours to make us invisible? They can't track us if they can't see us.

KYLE: I haven't given it any more thought.

Jessi is torn between wanting to work on a project with him yet upset he still wants that embryo. Knowing him, he won't change his feelings, not as long he still believes it's a part of Amanda. She keeps silent as her inner struggle continues.

He leaves her in peace, sensing she too needed time. The rest of the day Kyle notices that not once has Amanda played her music. In times of confusion and turmoil she always played to help clear her mind and give her focus.

He phones her on his cell.

KYLE [talks into the receiver]: Hi Amanda, I'm just calling to say, I love you. If you still need more time just let me know. [Unless she's still not able to talk to him even that much]. Well, text.

He hangs up and a few seconds later he receives a text message from her, saying: More, [then another few seconds later], a lot more.

…to be continued…


	11. S04 E11 Tension Mounts Part 2

_AN: What is highlighted in bold are some changes I made …_

Kyle XY S04 E11

**Tension Mounts Part 2**

Monday night.

After Kyle receives the text message from Amanda, he calls Foss.

KYLE: Hey, Foss.

FOSS's voice: What's up?

KYLE: I won't be able to make tomorrow morning's workout session. I have to work.

FOSS [cut to him at the warehouse where he's setting up another training area]: You haven't been "working" out at night have you?

KYLE [cut to him, he knows Foss meant if he or Jessi donned their suits and went for a midnight run]: No.

FOSS [cut to him]: Good. The police are monitoring store cameras.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I know. [He tells Foss what happened when he went jogging]. Why don't I come over now for a workout?

FOSS's voice: I'll be waiting.

Cut to Kyle at the warehouse, he's told Foss of his new ability in tapping communications.

FOSS: Handy. It makes my surveillance equipment obsolete.

KYLE: I don't tap into things, unless it's an emergency.

FOSS: Well, if the police step up their search techniques, you may have to be more aware of what they're up to.

KYLE: I've thought of that. I'll be careful.

Day 3 – Tuesday morning, October 12th…

When Jessi goes for her workout in the morning she sees Kyle isn't there.

JESSI: Where's Kyle?

FOSS: He had to work early.

This is what happens when she doesn't listen in, she misses out on what's happening.

FOSS: Did he tell you about the store cameras?

JESSI: Yes.

FOSS: It's more imperative than ever you two don't reveal any of your special abilities.

She nods, but she can't help thinking on the idea of making their suits invisible. She doesn't tell Foss though. But to work on the suits meant working with Kyle. One on one. That meant talking to him more than she had been. She was still upset with him about keeping Cassidy's embryo.

Did she really need the knowledge inside his head to work on the idea herself? She could figure out a way to combine clear plastic with magnetic pulse waves to alter the molecular structure of the material. Science was already working on those two elements of camouflage; all she had to do was refine it.

When Jessi arrives at Latnok, she sees Nate is already at his station. Thinking of their conversation, she wonders what other 'mistakes' he's made.

As she enters her office and settles in she finds Nate tapping on her open door. He's standing just off to the side so she doesn't notice what's in his other hand.

JESSI [wonders at the glad feeling she feels when she sees him there despite having been annoyed with him yesterday, and remembers his shirtless state when he greeted her, noticing he did have great abs, which she can see their definition even beneath the T-shirt he is now wearing today]: Hi.

NATE [holds up his other hand and she then sees the envelopes in his other hand]: Mail came. [There's also a larger sized envelope he lays on her desk]. That one came earlier for you. I signed for it.

JESSI: Thanks. [He turns around to head back out]. Wait! [He turns back]. What's in it?

NATE [shrugs]: Don't know.

JESSI: You mean you didn't read it?

NATE [frowns]: Why would I?

JESSI: You usually read everything Latnok related.

NATE: It's addressed specifically for you.

He turns to leave again.

JESSI: Wait! [He turns back with a raised eyebrow and she asks the question that's been at the forefront of her mind]. What other mistakes have you made?

NATE [looks incredulous]: What?

JESSI: You said you've made mistakes, or rather implied more than one mistake of joining that sorority.

NATE: You want to know that stuff about me now?

JESSI: Why not?

NATE: I'm busy working.

JESSI: You're never that busy to talk to me.

NATE [smiles a slow pleased smile]: Miss me do you?

She scowls, beginning to get impatient with him wondering why she had wanted him to stay.

JESSI: No.

NATE: Liar. I saw how you were checking me out.

He swallows hard as she starts "checking" him out again. She was too innocent to realize the implications her looking at him could cause so he clears his throat.

NATE: That sorority is different.

JESSI [glances up at him, away from his chest]: How?

NATE: If you want to get all personal and want to know me better, why don't we date first? You know, when you're not too busy getting grounded and then having to cancel on me.

JESSI [glares at him]: I had a reason.

NATE [raises an eyebrow]: Yeah, didn't it have something to do with Kyle?

JESSI [grows uncomfortable in confessing]: I listened in on a private conversation.

NATE [narrows his eyes in suspicion]: You do that a lot?

JESSI [glances away in guilt]: Yeah.

NATE: Why?

JESSI: I hate to feel left out.

NATE: Was it worth it?

JESSI: Yes and no.

NATE: Meaning?

JESSI: Yes, because I know how he feels about something and no because I got grounded for it.

NATE: So, what was it he felt that you had to know about?

JESSI: He wants to keep Cassidy's embryo.

NATE [gazes at her in shocked surprise]: He wants to keep that thing?

JESSI: Yeah.

NATE: For God's sake, why?

JESSI: Because it has Amanda's DNA. And since he can't give her any more children, he wants it.

NATE: Still, that's Cassidy's leavings.

JESSI: I know. [She's feeling upset all over again but at least there's someone else who understands her feelings].

NATE [shakes his head]: I don't get it, Amanda's DNA or not. That's still not a good enough reason to keep the thing.

JESSI: Yeah, well, now you know why I'm all upset with him.

NATE: Because you listened in to find out. [She nods and he thinks for a second]. The best way to be a spy, hotness, it not to let on you overheard anything, good or bad. You gotta keep cool.

JESSI [eyes him]: Would you have been able to keep cool?

NATE [gives a slow smile]: I might have.

JESSI [still eying him]: Really?

NATE [inwardly calls on all his street-wise experience to keep cool and not let anything show on his face and shrugs]: Why don't we talk later? If you want to unload, I'll be around to listen.

This time she doesn't call him back when he leaves but she does wonder what he can be hiding. Did he mean he did his own share of spying on people, too?

She starts checking the computer, particularly the emails Nate's been receiving and sending. All were Latnok related, if she wanted anything more personal she'd have to access his cell and starts to use her new ability to track signals but the only drawback is she can only access signals that were going on now, not in the past.

If she hadn't decided to start monitoring his cell she would have missed the call that came in an hour later. When he answers, his conversation makes her more curious as to what is going on with him.

Cut to Nate back at his workstation as he answers his cell.

NATE: Yeah?

LARRY's voice: Hey, Nate. Haagler wants to see you.

NATE: Let me guess, Billy?

LARRY's voice: He's been expelled but Haagler still wants to see you. The police are here waiting for a statement from you as well.

NATE: I'll be right there.

Nate returns to Jessi's office and she pretends to act 'cool' like he suggested, not letting on that she spied on him and starts opening the mail he had brought in earlier.

NATE: I just got a call to make a statement to the police about what happened the other night. I'll be back later.

JESSI: Sure. [She slices open another envelope and pulls out a statement].

Nate leaves and she bites her lip, feeling as if she betrayed him too by listening in on his personal conversation. Would he be as mad at her as Kyle was?

Kyle was right again. She shouldn't listen in on others. Yet, curiosity overcame her guilt, over-ruling rightness. She just had to know the outcome of his meeting with this Haagler guy and using her new ability logs into Nate's cell and listens in.

Cut to Nate at the sorority house in a side office. Haagler is sitting behind a desk, Nate is sitting across from him. Larry is standing off to the side.

HAAGLER [puts his hands behind his head]: So, Nate. [Haagler's cold hard brown eyes stares at Nate. Nate stares back and despite the cold trickle of sweat creeping down his back beneath his shirt, Nate shows no outward sign of nervousness]. You turned on a brother.

NATE: He betrayed the order.

HAAGLER: Come now, we all have…appetites.

He said it in a way that Nate hated to wonder what his appetites might be.

NATE: Yeah, well, his way wasn't keeping to a low profile, was it?

HAAGLER [stares at him for a second then cracks a cold hard grin]: No, he wasn't. [He drops his hands and opens a folder on his desk]. I noticed Latnok was changing back to its original mission. [He leans close]. That right?

NATE: Yeah.

HAAGLER: Mmm. [He taps his fingers on the papers within the file, the papers were Nate's monthly report to the order but Haagler says nothing more].

NATE: Problem? [He glances at the report then back at Haagler, and the look Haagler gives him makes him wish he hadn't said anything. Haagler had deliberately paused, waiting for Nate to speak, just like an interrogator would].

HAAGLER: Just remember who you really belong to.

Nate clenches his teeth, he belonged to no one. But Haagler gives him a cold hard stare that would have even made the late Cassidy shiver in fear.

HAAGLER: That will be all, [his voice colder than ice, dismissing Nate].

Nate leaves. The trickle of sweat running down his back felt like droplets of ice-cubes. Big mistake, huge, his joining this sorority order. He knew it the moment he was first initiated when the members dressed in black robes, cutting the palms of their hands and making a blood oath.

Cut to Jessi as she overhears their conversation. She didn't like the sound of this Haagler guy and now her curiosity grows higher. Keeping one ear tuned for more signals from Nate's personal cell, she opens the large brown envelope addressed personally to her. When she opens it and sees the contents and who gave her this to her, her eyes widen.

Cut to Josh at Beachwood High. It's the lunch hour and he's sitting with Andy, eating their lunch together.

ANDY: So, when can we double date? You can try your friends here. We don't have to rely on Kyle and Amanda to keep going on dates with us.

JOSH: It's only been a couple of times with them.

ANDY: And now they're busy with heavy loads of studying. [Josh nods but she can tell by the look on his face something more is going on]. Or, so you said.

JOSH: Yep, real heavy. [He's thinking of Kyle's and Amanda's recent offspring problem].

Andy eyes him.

JOSH: All right, I'll ask Bobby.

ANDY: Good. [She smiles as she can't wait for their next date and Josh thinks he'll find some way to bribe his friend into double dating, anything to be with Andy].

Cut back to Jessi. Just as she's about to read the contents of the large envelope she picks up a signal from Nate's cell, an incoming email message. It's from Grace Kingsley.

GRACE's text: So, who killed my son?

NATE's text back: They guy Cassidy was trying to sell information on Latnok to. When Cassidy didn't delivery, the guy killed him. According to the police report, Cassidy managed to get a shot off, killing the guy as well.

Cut back to Jessi as she reels in shock, Nate was in contact with Grace? How long had this been going on for? No wonder it was no coincidence that she received a packet from the said woman herself. She looks down at the signature from Grace Kingsley signed at the bottom of the letter that was in the brown envelope.

Cut to later after work as Kyle heads back to the dorm for a study session with Declan. He has with him four subs, each one at least twelve inches long. It's just five minutes after six thirty and Kyle sees Declan at his desk already reading his textbook.

KYLE: Hey.

DECLAN [glances up]: Hey.

KYLE: How was Jackie's party?

DECLAN: Not bad. There were a lot of her girlfriends though, not much guys so I bailed a little earlier. How about you?

KYLE: Sunday night Hillary went to a party, she got into trouble and Jessi and I helped rescue her.

DECLAN: Woah, back up. What kind of trouble?

KYLE: A guy drugged her and was about to rape her. Lori called me. Hillary managed to call her and left the line open so I was able to trace the signal.

DECLAN: Is she okay?

KYLE: Shaken and grateful.

DECLAN: Where was this party?

KYLE: At a sorority house.

DECLAN: Poor girl. Some parties aren't worth attending.

KYLE: I think she was depressed her date with Dexter didn't work out.

DECLAN: It didn't?

KYLE: Not according to Lori.

Declan shakes his head in sympathy. After a few seconds of silence, Declan looks at the subs in Kyle's hands with envy, then glances back at his books.

KYLE [catches the look]: Did you eat?

DECLAN: Actually no, not yet.

KYLE: Want a couple?

DECLAN: Yeah, that'd be great. [He eyes Kyle]. Did you buy extra for me?

KYLE: Of course:

DECLAN [grins]: A man who thinks ahead. [Kyle hands him a couple of subs]. Thanks.

KYLE [watches how eagerly Declan digs into the sandwiches as if he hasn't eaten in a while]: You're welcome, [he smiles back and sits down at his desk to eat his two subs].

DECLAN [over a mouthful of food]: The RA dropped by.

KYLE: Oh?

DECLAN [swallows his mouthful]: There's a big study session happening down in the Activity room, he said we're welcome to attend.

KYLE: Sounds good.

**As they pack up their books to head down to the study session, Declan looks at what Kyle is bringing, only an artist's pad and colored pencils.**

**DECLAN: That's all you're taking?**

**KYLE: I read all the books I needed to at the library. After we come back I can work on the assignments.**

**DECLAN (remembers how Kyle used his hand to transfer information from within his head and into the computer): Yeah, neat trick. I wish I had your gift to zap the answers to all my assignments.**

**Kyle just grins.**

**DECLAN (indicates the pencils): You're not using your usual crayons?**

**KYLE: I thought I'd try a different medium to practice with.**

**They leave.**

Cut to Jessi back at home. Nicole is in her bedroom, sitting on the chair at her desk while Jessi sits back on her bed, pillows propped behind her.

Nicole is holding the letter from Grace in her hands, the rest of the contents were reports on DNA testing and proof of Kyle being her son.

NICOLE: I can't believe it; Grace is threatening to claim Kyle as her son?

JESSI: Yes.

NICOLE: The nerve of her! She can't, he's of legal age now, an adult.

JESSI: Nevertheless, that's her plan.

NICOLE: Why did she send this to you?

JESSI: She wants me out and Kyle in charge. The fact that Brian and Sarah were legitimate members of Latnok at one time doesn't matter.

NICOLE: Have you told Brian about this?

JESSI: No, I thought you wanted to know first.

NICOLE: Yes, of course. Definitely. Thank you. [She's still reeling in shock. Steven isn't home from work yet and she can imagine his reaction to this news]. This isn't right. We need to get a lawyer.

JESSI: Brian might know of one. He knows a lot about the law end of things. He arranged quite a lot for Adam and Foss before he betrayed them.

NICOLE: Yeah, I don't think I could trust whom he chooses as a lawyer.

JESSI: At least Nate remained true, he didn't tell Grace the truth about it being Kyle who killed Cassidy and Foss who killed the guy Cassidy was going to sell the information to.

NICOLE: Yes, thankfully. But I don't like the sound of this group he's still involved in.

JESSI: I don't like the sound of them either but I can't let him know I spied.

NICOLE: Yeah, about your listening in, [she pauses to gaze back at the envelope].

If Jessi hadn't listened in she wouldn't have known about any of this and the why behind it.

JESSI: Am I grounded again?

NICOLE: No, no. I won't ground you. This time your listening in paid off. [She pauses]. But still, it's a matter of trust, especially when it comes to family.

Jessi takes the hint, when it comes to family, privacy is important, she's sure Nicole would say it's just as important for others, but with the recent turn of events, not anymore.

NICOLE: For now, just keep an ear out. Regarding Nate and this Grace person and whatever that sorority is. [She rubs her forehead]. What more can happen? As if this is what we need right now.

Cut to Amanda at her house as she answers the phone.

AMANDA: Oh, hi, mom. [She tries to sound cheerful].

CAROL [cut to her in her hotel room in New York on the phone]: Amanda, [she picks up on her daughter's sadness], what's wrong? Are things not well between you and Kyle?

AMANDA [cut back to her as she closes her eyes, trying to hold back her emotions]: We're fine, mom. Everything's great.

CAROL [cut back to her]: Are you still taking the marriage course?

AMANDA [cut back to her]: Of course we are.

CAROL [cut back to her]: Oh. [She doesn't sound or look as if that pleased her]. Are you finding you may not be compatible after all?

AMANDA [cut back to her as she shakes her head]: Mom! I don't want to argue with you.

CAROL's voice: All right, all right. How's school?

AMANDA: It's going well. [She looks at the stack of books on the dining room table, there was still so much homework that needed to be done].

CAROL [cut back to her]: Well, as long as things are well. I'll see for myself when I come down for Thanksgiving.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: What? You're coming home?

CAROL [cut back to her]: It's nice to know my daughter is ecstatic her mother, who she hasn't seen in months, is coming for a visit.

AMANDA [cut back to her as she rubs her forehead]: Of course I am, mom. It will be great to have you here, I do miss you. [More than she can know, her voice catches on a brief spurt of banked emotion].

Cut back to Carol as she frowns in concern, something is wrong, she knows her daughter too well, but she knows if she pushed, she won't get any answers, hopefully she'll see for herself what's going on back in Seattle when she comes to visit, unless it will be resolved by then. Not for the first time she wishes she didn't have to work so far from her daughter. She should have made Amanda go with her, then her daughter wouldn't have gone to that graduation party, been drugged and hauled off to Vegas to get married. After turning eighteen though, it was doubtful Amanda would have gone with her, and no matter what she threatened, she would never have left her daughter destitute or without any means to live on.

CAROL: I miss you, too.

**Cut to Kyle and Declan down in the Activity room. Several students are deep in study, while some, out of boredom start talking and introduce themselves. **

**One student, sitting at a table next to Kyle and Declan, leans over.**

**STUDENT: Hi, I'm James. You guys law or engineering students?**

**DECLAN: I'm majoring in law, criminal law, and the names' Declan.**

**KYLE: I'm Kyle. I'm taking both.**

**JAMES: Both? Wow. I'm doing law, too, but corporate.**

**DECLAN: My dad's in corporate law.**

**JAMES (nods to his friend sitting across from him): This is Reg.**

**REG (nods to Declan and Kyle): Hey.**

**They both nod back.**

**DECLAN: What is your major?**

**REG: Law, same as James.**

**STUDENT (from another table and also growing bored with studying, enters the conversation): I'm Max, I'm taking engineering.**

**Soon a few others join in, most are law, some are engineering and a few were in construction management.**

**KYLE: I'm doing Construction.**

**JAMES: I thought you were in engineering and law?**

**KYLE: That too.**

**JAMES: Ah, I get it.**

**KYLE: You do?**

**JAMES: You're taking a few general interest courses.**

**DECLAN (bites his lip, holding back a snicker): You could say that, (he whispers beneath his breath so only Kyle can hear).**

**Kyle throws him a look.**

**MAX: Have you read "Thermodynamics of Solids?"**

**KYLE: Yes.**

**MAX: Great! I'm stuck on a problem.**

**The guy beside him snorts, his name is Bruce and he's in engineering as well.**

**BRUCE: Don't you mean the first paragraph of the first chapter?**

**MAX: Shut up. Aren't you stuck?**

**BRUCE: Yeah, but mine's Electrical Engineering. (He turns to Kyle). Which engineering course did you say you were in?**

**KYLE: All of them.**

**The group hears and stares at him in amazement.**

**DECLAN (leans over and whispers to Kyle): And so it begins.**

**KYLE (frowns at him in confusion): What begins?**

**DECLAN (raises a brow): Sooner or later, don't you think a few people would notice you cramming all those majors you have planned into two years before transferring to Bastyr?**

**Kyle bites his lip, unsure he wants that type of attention, but knew that it was inevitable.**

**ANOTHER CONSTRUCTION GUY (cuts in): No way. How could you be taking so many?**

**KYLE: I'm in a special program.**

**CONSTRUCTION GUY: For what, geniuses?**

**DECLAN (not liking the guy's tone): Yeah, does it matter?**

**CONSTRUCTION GUY: No, I just meant, okay, you're smart, I get it. (He glances down at his book then at Kyle). Could you help me out with a problem?**

**KYLE: Let me take a look.**

**Kyle heads over and takes a look at the book the construction guy is reading and sees he's read and done the problems to that particular book already.**

Cut to the McMahon dorm. Tabitha sees Lori and Hillary at their desk studying and taps on the door. They both look up.

TABITHA: You guys want to head downstairs to McMahon for a study and feast session?

HILLARY: Love to.

LORI: Sure.

TABITHA: We'll be heading down in five minutes.

She walks away and Hillary starts packing up her books and laptop. Lori does the same.

HILLARY: Aren't you low on funds?

LORI: Yeah, a bit. I have enough for food, though.

HILLARY: You borrowed again.

LORI: I have a very sweet boyfriend.

HILLARY: I'm jealous.

LORI: Hills, you'll find someone.

HILLARY: I know I will, I just hate waiting. [She tries a brave smile].

Lori smiles back but just as they are heading out, Lori's cell rings.

LORI: You guys go on ahead, I'll be down in a few.

Hillary, Tabitha, Crystal, Diana, and Marjorie all head out as Lori answers her cell.

LORI: Hello?

AMANDA's voice: Hi, Lori. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time.

LORI: No, not at all. [She frowns as she checks her watch]. Isn't tonight your defense class?

AMANDA [cut to her as she sits on a bus, cell phone to her ear, there's not too many people on the bus]: I'm on my way there now. I had to talk to someone.

LORI's voice: I heard.

AMANDA: I was hoping you had. [She sighs and covers her mouth, finding it hard now to continue].

LORI [cut back to her as she hears a brief silence]: He sure does the unexpected, huh?

AMANDA [cut back to her as a sudden chuckle escapes her lips and a tear runs down her cheek]: Yeah, he sure does. I showed your mom the picture he drew of our daughter, hey, wait, I have it on my cell, I'll send it to you. [She presses some buttons on her phone].

Cut back to Lori as she pauses her call to receive the picture and takes a brief look.

LORI: Aww. That's so sweet. A round sweet cell-like blob.

AMANDA's voice: Isn't she sweet? I can't believe he…

Lori hears the sound of emotions being choked back.

LORI: I hear you. He did the impossible again.

AMANDA's voice: Did he ever.

LORI: So, you're going to be a mom. Wow.

AMANDA [cut to her as she blinks]: Oh, my God. You're right. I'm going to be a mom.

She sounds as if it's the first time the fact that she's going to be a mother one day has really occurred to her.

AMANDA: I'm a mother. [She thinks it out loud]. Like Hillary would say, for reals.

LORI's voice: Ha yeah, you got that right, and you're not even pregnant yet.

AMANDA: Oh, my God. I'm going to be… Kyle's a dad. We're parents.

LORI's voice: Wow, huh?

AMANDA: I don't know what I'm going to do to him. Hug him or…

LORI's voice: Slug him?

**AMANDA: As if. [Hillary's expressions were rubbing off on her]. But what I've been feeling these past few days, yeah. I mean that's so against what the church believes in.**

**LORI (cut back to her as she frowns): Does that mean you do as well?**

**AMANDA (cut back to her as she sighs): I…sort of. I've been thinking on that a lot lately as well. Yet, Adam did the same thing. If he hadn't, Kyle never would have been. I never would have know him, or married him…(she rubs her forehead). What am I going to do?**

**LORI [cut back to her]: Have you talked to Kyle about all this yet?**

AMANDA's voice: No.

There was a wealth of emotion behind that one word.

LORI: Ah.

AMANDA's voice: And the other thing he wants…

LORI: Yeah, still that's so like him, wanting…[she avoids saying Cassidy's name].

AMANDA's voice [sounding upset]: Are you siding with him?

LORI: God, no.

AMANDA [cut back to her as she scrunches down in her seat, dabbing her nose with a Kleenex]: He can't put right what somebody else has done.

But both knew Kyle was trying to do exactly that.

**Cut back to Kyle in Poplar hall down in the Activity room. Soon other students are asking Kyle for help and Kyle quickly scans the chapters the students are working on before helping them out over the next hour.**

**REG: How do you know so much?**

**KYLE: I have an eidetic memory.**

**REG (gives him a jealous look and mumbles): Not fair. (He goes back to try and memorize on his own).**

**ANOTHER STUDENT (at a table further back overhears): Cool.**

**MAX: Thanks, Kyle. You were a big help but we should let you get back to your, ah, (he glances at the empty artist pad and colored pencils Kyle had brought), studying?**

**KYLE: I'm taking Art, I was going to draw a picture but I'm not sure of what.**

**BRUCE: How about drawing me?**

**MAX: Oh, horrors, have him draw your ugly mug?**

**Bruce jabs him in the shoulder. Declan laughs.**

**DECLAN: You two roommates?**

**MAX: unfortunately. (But he doesn't sound as if it's unfortunate).**

**Kyle picks up his pad and a colored pencil and starts drawing Bruce's face.**

**MAX: Hey, he's really going for it.**

**Declan watches as Kyle draws and sees it's not his usual method of tapping the pencil on to the paper.**

**DECLAN: Where did you pic that method up? (Then it hit him). Library book?**

**KYLE (glances briefly up at him): Partly, and partly online from a famous artist born in The Netherlands. She turned professional at age 17.**

**DECLAN: Oh, yeah? Who's that?**

**KYLE: Rajacenna.**

**He finishes the drawing within minutes and shows it to Bruce.**

**BRUCE: Woah, awesome.**

**MAX: That's great work.**

**BRUCE: Can I have that for my girlfriend?**

**MAX (aside to Kyle and Declan): You should see her, she's gorgeous.**

**KYLE (signs his name to the drawing, tears the sheet off the pad and gives it to Bruce): Sure.**

**BRUCE (takes it): Thanks, man.**

**KYLE: You're welcome.**

**BRUCE: She's gonna love this.**

**A few students gather around the drawing, admiring.**

**MAX: So, what are you going to draw next?**

**KYLE (looks around the room but only sees other paintings of scenery on the wall): I'm still thinking.**

**MAX: We'll leave you to your muse then.**

**They, and the other students, go back to studying. Kyle glances out the window and sees a few trees. He doesn't feel like drawing trees but he does see a bush with flowers on, which are becoming withered and close to falling off with the change of the season.**

**He then notices Declan has been stuck on the same few pages.**

**KYLE: Problem?**

**DECLAN: I'm having trouble with a few of these Latin phrases. Maybe I should take Latin.**

**KYLE: A lot of law is Latin-based it goes back centuries.**

**DECLAN: Great, another course I should take, History.**

**KYLE: Once you familiarize yourself with the terms it will go easier.**

**DECLAN: I hope so.**

**KYLE: Let me help. (He has Declan memorize a few Latin words and phrases and what they mean).**

**As Declan recites a few, Kyle's attention is drawn back to the withered and dying flower. The more he stares, the more he imagines it coming to life of how it looked in the spring when it was in full bloom. He picks up a pencil, turns to a blank sheet and starts tapping the pencil on to the paper like his usual method of drawing.**

**DECLAN (distracted by the tapping, glances up from his book): I thought you were going to try drawing the same way you drew Bruce.**

**Kyle is engrossed in the drawing as he sees the flower in his mind, healthy and vibrant, down to each petal. Almost seeing each cell-like structure within the petal. He doesn't hear nor notice how Declan watches him as he goes from drawing a full flower in bloom to single petals to one petal showing it's cellular plant structure.**

**Kyle also doesn't notice the other students pause in their studies to watch him.**

**Declan frown in concern, realizing Kyle is in one of his 'focused' states. Even breaking a pencil tip didn't stop Kyle, his motions are on automatic as he quickly sharpens the stub and resumes again, drawing page after page of each petal, stem and leaf.**

**JAMES: Wow, look at him go.**

**DECLAN (glances at his watch): I think I'm done for the night. (He reaches over and gives Kyle a sharp nudge). You done?**

**Kyle blinks at him, suddenly aware of Declan and his surroundings. He glances back down at all his drawings.**

**DECLAN: Study session over, pal. Time to head back up.**

**KYLE: Oh, okay.**

**Declan gathers up his books. Kyle stares for a moment at the cellular structure he drew of a petal, and sees it's DNA sequence. He then glances over at the other students, realizing only then they had been watching him.**

**JAMES: Interesting drawing.**

**KYLE: Uh, thanks. (He gathers up all his stuff).**

**Everyone else in the room, seeing how late it is, starts packing up as well.**

**MAX (on his way out): Thanks, Kyle. You were a big help.**

**BRUCE: You sure were, thanks. (He shakes Kyle's hand and indicates the drawing Kyle gave him). And for this.**

**KYLE: You're welcome.**

**REG (mumbles as he slides by): Thanks, man.**

**JAMES (gives him a thumbs up): You rock, Kyle.**

**KYLE (busy responding to each with either a return shake or nod): You're welcome.**

**CONSTRUCTION GUY: We have another session on Thursday night, care to join us?**

**KYLE: Sure.**

**It's midnight by the time Declan and Kyle return to their room. Kyle turns on his computer getting ready to do a few assignments before getting ready for bed.**

**DECLAN: You want to talk about it? (He points to the drawing pad).**

**KYLE: I could see the flower's DNA structure.**

**DECLAN: Meaning what?**

**KYLE: I don't know. I've been seeing the DNA cell structures of a lot of things lately.**

**DECLAN: Is that from the information that's inside your head?**

**KYLE: Most of it, yeah.**

**DECLAN (shakes his head): Information no one should see?**

**KYLE (flips through the drawings): I'll only hand in the flower and petal drawings. The cell-structure ones I think Nicole would like to see. (He pauses). I'll have to redraw the flower and petal. I didn't want to draw it pixilated.**

**DECLAN: I thought not. How long will it take you to finish your other assignments?**

**KYLE: About an hour.**

**Declan stays up with Kyle further memorizing and studying as well. He really needs to practice memorization techniques. It's almost 2am when they both fall asleep exhausted.**

Day 3 – Wednesday morning. Kyle joins Foss for another workout session. Jessi is there too.

At first they keep to their own practice set, rotating from rock climbing to weight lifts, to walking on coals, to other mental feats. Jessi can't resist going one step further in out-scaling, out-climbing, out-weight-lifting Kyle.

FOSS [cautions her]: This isn't a competition.

JESSI [smirks]: Where's the fun in that?

FOSS: Just do the next set. This time I want you both to mentally lift those cement blocks. [His eyes narrow]. Which means you'll have to join hands. [They glance his way]. What? You think I didn't notice you're avoiding the other? Whatever problem you have, work around it.

Jessi joins Kyle and eyes the hand he holds out to her, as if daring her to take it. Chin tilted as if answering his challenge, she takes his hand. The wave of energy he picks up from her, he uses to augment his own, and both concentrate on the stack of cement blocks piled high like a wall.

With their combined energy, they raise the whole stack, the output of energy making it seem as if it were effortless. In fact, Kyle had to concentrate harder to maintain and control the force, otherwise the wall of blocks would have gone sailing through the warehouse roof.

Jessi can feel the energy shift as Kyle controls it, he seems to do that so effortlessly. Whereas she can generate a larger mass of energy and expel it with greater force than he can, she still has trouble maintaining control. Like a cheetah, who can run fast with a tremendous burst of energy, it lacks the endurance to maintain its speed. Jessi already feels her energy level draining. Before her energy drains completely, Kyle manipulates the remainder to help steady and lower the load of blocks back down to their original position.

She envies his control.

FOSS [stares in awe]: That, [he points], was good. Very good. Which one of you though did most of the work? [By the disgruntled look Jessi throws Kyle's way Foss knew it was Kyle]. Control issues again, Jessi? [She doesn't respond]. You know what to do.

JESSI: Now?

FOSS [firmly]: Now.

Jessi heads to a mat, sits down in a lotus position and starts meditating. But certain objects, like a smaller block and some weights start scraping against each other.

FOSS [yells out]: Concentrate! Focus!

Jessi tightens her lip, finding it hard to focus and go to a 'quiet' place when her emotions are shifting up and down like a roller coaster ride.

FOSS [turns to Kyle]: What's going on?

KYLE: She's upset with me.

FOSS: I noticed.

KYLE: I want to keep Cassidy's embryo.

Foss gazes at him stunned, then shakes his head. He doesn't bother to ask why, he knows Kyle pretty well by now, typical of him. No wonder Jessi's upset, her wayward emotions won't be easily overcome and sighs, gazing over at Jessi, still struggling with control as several blocks shift and scrape together then jerk to a stop.

Workout over, Kyle waits for Jessi with his backpack already slung over his shoulder.

JESSI: I can make it to class on my own.

KYLE: Oh, I just thought since we both have Physics first—

JESSI [finishes his sentence]: We go together.

KYLE: Yeah.

JESSI [debates for a second]: Wait a second.

He waits outside for her, passing by Foss as he comes to stand next to Kyle.

FOSS: Excellent control.

Kyle nods. As Jessi grabs her backpack, she walks by Foss as he comes back inside.

FOSS: I know how upset you must be, Kyle's decision can't be easy for you.

JESSI: It's not.

FOSS: We all can't feel as he does.

JESSI: You don't care for his decision either? [She picks up on Foss' emotions].

FOSS: It's not my decision to make.

JESSI [presses]: But you don't think it's right either?

FOSS: All I'm saying is he must see what we can't.

JESSI: But you don't agree with him?

FOSS [gives her a brief smile]: It's not the first time we disagreed.

JESSI [as she frowns almost picking up a premonition of sorts]: And not the last?

FOSS [eyes her in speculation]: Likely not.

Jessi gives him a brief smile of goodbye and joins Kyle. They both are silent on their way to class.

Wednesday night. Amanda is sitting at the NU chapel beside her new friend Serena and several other classmates. Funny, how in a roomful of people, she had never felt more alone. Other than Lori, there was no one else to talk to about her troubles.

She was still thinking of her conversation with Lori. She was a mom. Okay, she wasn't pregnant, nor likely to be until she was finished college but the very thought of being one has her both scared and excited all at the same time. She couldn't wait. No, she could wait, couldn't she? She shifts in her seat.

Flashback to when Kyle said their girl would look mostly like her but she'll have his dark hair. She felt like calling him, as the minister droned on with his sermon. But she couldn't, not yet. She knows it would be like the last time she wanted to call him. She'd pick up the phone, then put the phone back down because she can still hear him announce how he wanted to keep that, that other one.

She shifts in her seat. Every time she thinks back on that, it makes her upset all over again. He can't right a wrong, but being Kyle he thinks only of doing the right thing, it's why she loves him.

But to talk to him, it would feel like she'd be agreeing with what he wants. She shifts in her seat again.

SERENA [leans over to whisper]: Everything all right?

**AMANDA [fingers her crucifix and whispers back]: The service is different then what I'm used to.**

**SERENA [glances at her necklace]: You're catholic? [Amanda nods]. Oh. [She nods back and turns back to hear the rest of the sermon].**

**Amanda returns to her contemplation.**

Tonight wasn't her night to play the piano for the service and in a way Amanda missed it. She needed an outlet right now. She started playing after she knew Kyle went back to the dorm.

She tried telling herself it wasn't deliberate, her not playing while he was staying next door, but can't help admitting there was a small part of her, the angry and hurt part that deliberately did just that. Like the time she stopped playing when she was mad at her mom trying to force her to go back to New York at the music conservatory.

These past few days of self-reflection and a myriad of other feelings all centered around Kyle was disturbing. Because one thought emerged from everything else. Was she the type of wife he really needed?

He needed a wife who could easily accept his particular need – keeping that other child. Maybe she wasn't the kind of wife for him after all. Was this what both their parents meant by annulling their marriage and when they were ready to deal with such heavy issues, and then remarry?

Kyle said life with him wouldn't be easy, she didn't know then he hadn't meant just his special abilities. It meant keeping Cassidy's embryo.

Cut to Kyle and Declan in their dorm room. Declan has just finished eating and is about to head out.

KYLE: Where are you off to?

DECLAN: I joined a defense class. When the police had their open house during Dawg Daze, I saw they had this class available.

KYLE [grins]: Sounds like you're looking forward to it.

DECLAN: Yeah, I so am. Later.

KYLE: Later.

Declan heads out.

When he's gone, Kyle looks around the empty room and finds he misses his friend already. With Amanda at NU and not talking to him yet, he can't call her.

**Kyle picks up his laptop and a power bar and heads downstairs to the lounge. Rather than study alone in his room, he decides to do his work around people.**

**The Activity is being used for a SEED meeting, a group he thought about getting involved in but decides not to at this time, his schedule is too busy.**

**In the lounge he sees a few of the guys he met last night, including the construction guy who's name is Ed. Ed and his roommate, Walter, who is construction management as well, is sitting next to him.**

**ED [waves Kyle over]: Hey, Kyle. Join us.**

**There were two other guys sitting across from them he hadn't seen or met.**

**ED [introduces the two other guys]: Hey, guys, this is Kyle. He's the one who helped a bunch of us in study group last night. Kyle, [he indicates a red-haired guy]. This is Scotty, he's in mechanical engineering.**

**KYLE [nods to him]: Hey.**

**SCOTTY [has a Scottish accent]: Hi there.**

**ED (nods to the other guy who is brown-haired and pale-skinned): That's Allen, he's in Architecture.**

**ALLEN: And Art, as a minor.**

**KYLE: Hi.**

**ED [waves a hand at a power bar]: Hook up.**

**Kyle sits and plugs in his laptop. Another guy wanders over next to Kyle.**

**GUY: Hey, [Kyle glances up], didn't I see you in Literature class last Friday?**

**KYLE: Yeah.**

**GUY: Name's Chris.**

**KYLE [reaches out his hand]: Kyle.**

**They shake hands.**

**CHRIS: I also heard you were the guy to talk to for help, well, mostly because my friend said you told him you read the text we had to read.**

**KYLE [remembering]: Was your friend Doug? [Chris nods]. I remember. And I'll be glad to help.**

**CHRIS [drags over another chair]: Great, how much do I owe you?**

**KYLE [frowns]: Nothing.**

**CHRIS: You can't be tutoring for free?**

**KYLE: I'm just helping. I can't tutor on a regular basis since I'm fairly busy.**

**CHRIS: Still, for free?**

**ED: He likes an hour to study on his own first before he helps our sorry slugs out first.**

**CHRIS: I'll take it.**

**ED [leans over to Kyle]: You're first client and we haven't even started studying yet.**

**Kyle just grins and opens up his laptop.**

**KYLE [narrative]: Before helping Chris, I had an hour to work on an assignment. The assignment wasn't about facts and logic but on creativity and imagination. Develop a short story for one of my Literature classes. [He thinks for a minute]. Facts were easy but making something up? That needed a little more thought and time to brainstorm. The teacher said sometimes a writer based his stories on his life. But to make the problems Amanda and I had into a story didn't sound made up enough. [He keeps thinking before he starts to type]. There once was a couple who had two children. A boy and a girl. [He makes a face, this was going to take awhile].**

**Day 4 – Thursday night. Kyle and Declan join the study group down in the Activity room once again. But Kyle spends an hour first doing his assignments before heading down. It's the same group plus several others including the guys Kyle met last night. He ends up helping all of them with problems and memorizing techniques once again. The study session goes fast. **

**ED [slaps Kyle on the back]: Thanks. I'm going to get a hundred percent for sure.**

**WALTER: Don't scare him away. He needs to study too.**

**KYLE: I finished working on my assignments before I came down.**

**WALTER: No wonder you were a half hour later in arriving. Seriously though, you've been a great help to us.**

**Other students he's helped who linger on, nod.**

**KYLE [smiles]: You're welcome.**

Cut to Amanda as she meets up with Lori and Hillary at the Rack that Thursday night. All what Amanda was thinking of last night, she tells Lori…

Amanda meets up with Lori and Hillary at the Rack.

AMANDA: Hey, guys. [She sits down with them and gazes at Hillary in concern]. How are you doing?

HILLARY [looks surprised for a second and glances over at Lori who gives a small shrug as if to say yes, I told her all about that night]: You heard. [She states it as a fact and heaves a sigh]. How do I feel? Stupid.

AMANDA [winces in sympathy]: At least you were saved.

HILLARY [heartfelt]: Yes. Thanks to your man. [She leans closer]. Whatever you do, don't give him up. He's a treasure.

AMANDA [gives a small smile and glances down in contemplation]: You're right, he is a treasure. [Tears form in her eyes]. I'm glad you're all right.

HILLARY: So am I. [But she narrows her eyes studying Amanda, catching the brief glance Amanda shares with Lori]. Those tears aren't really for me, are they?

AMANDA: Um… [she really wasn't good at lying].

HILLARY: Do you two want me to leave?

AMANDA/LORI [together at the same time]: No!

Hillary looks taken aback by their outburst and is pleased they want her to stay.

HILLARY: Oh, good. Good. [She nods in relief].

There's a brief awkward silence. Hillary can't help the wave of depression that falls over her. They were hiding something.

AMANDA: So, are you thinking of taking a self-defense course?

HILLARY: I don't know. [She glances away]. Maybe. Unless I stop going to stranger's parties, I won't have to.

LORI: True. [She nods emphatically]. Very true.

HILLARY: Yeah. [She nods too then taps her fingers on the table top].

Amanda glances at Lori, then away. Lori glances away too.

AMANDA [suddenly she blurts out]: I don't think I'm the right wife for Kyle.

Hillary stares at her with mouth open. The same with Lori.

LORI: What?

HILLARY: Honeybun, why would you say that?

AMANDA [bites her lip then takes a deep breath, making Lori wonder what on earth she's going to say next, it can't be the truth!]: He wants to adopt.

HILLARY [stares confounded]: Huh? [Totally not understanding].

AMANDA: I can't go into detail, but you know that half-brother he found out about who died?

HILLARY: Yeah, I remember.

AMANDA: The half-brother has…an offspring. Kyle wants to adopt it. And I don't want it. [She glances with sorrow and guilt at Lori]. I'm sorry, I can't say more or the why of it all.

HILLARY [glances from Lori to Amanda]: Wow. So, was that all the tension about when I was over there on the weekend?

LORI: Pretty much.

AMANDA: I really needed to unload, [glances again at Lori then back at Hillary], at least what I could. And you've been a great friend. Hopefully one day, I can explain more.

HILLARY: Well, when you can. [She's dying to know the why but apparently Amanda telling her the little miniscule bit that she did, would have to do]. So, by not wanting this child makes you a bad wife, how?

AMANDA: Because, it's the first thing he's ever asked of me. Well, he didn't really ask, he just hopes I might want to adopt it.

HILLARY: Wow. That means you'll be parents right away. I can see why you'd hesitate.

AMANDA: Well, not right away.

HILLARY: Is someone else looking after this kid?

AMANDA: It's being looked after. It just won't be ready for 'adoption' until a few years from now.

HILALRY: Huh? How old is this kid?

AMANDA [glances at Lori and Lori shrugs as if to say she got herself into this mess]: I can't say.

HILLARY: Okay. It'll be kind of old by then, won't it? [Amanda doesn't say anything and she tries asking one more question]. Is it a boy or a girl?

AMANDA: A boy.

HILLARY: Huh. Well, well, well.

Both Lori and Amanda remain silent.

HILLARY: So, [she pauses], is this kid a real terror Kyle hopes to reform? I mean, I just don't think why else you, [waves a hand first to Amanda, then Lori], and you, and all the Tragers would be so freaked. [She frowns in confusion and remembrance]. Even Jessi. She was madder than a hornet. She gave Kyle the fiercest glare.

LORI: Oh, you caught that.

HILLARY: Yeah, I sure did.

AMANDA: He's not a terror. The half-brother was. [Lori's eyes widen]. I'm just afraid the boy might be too, but Kyle is sure that with love and guidance, he won't be.

HILLARY: Wait, the half-brother was a terror?

AMANDA: Just a liar, a thief… a totally bad guy. Again, I'm sorry, I can't say more. In fact, I might have said too much.

HILLARY: Trust me, honey, my journalist instincts says you haven't even touched the surface. Well, maybe a tad.

AMANDA: Well, anyway, that's most of it. That I can say, I mean.

HILLARY: Wow. [She ponders]. He's still a treasure.

AMANDA [smiles, heartfelt]: I know. Which is why I've been thinking he needs a wife more like one who's kind and as giving as he is.

HILLARY: Honeybun, no one is as kind and as giving as Kyle is. You are the wife for him.

LORI [nods]: I agree. You are.

HILLARY: So, now that we are all in agreement, do you still want to look at wedding magazines?

Amanda laughs and suddenly they're all laughing.

Day 5 – Friday night.

Kyle comes over to Amanda's house and knocks on her door; unsure of the reception she'll give him. He rings the bell.

On the other side of the door Amanda nervously rings her hands, feels the sweat and wipes her palms on her pant legs before opening the door. She sees his hopeful puppy-dog expression and her heart melts but her tongue freezes as feelings swarm and churn inside her. She can only shake her head helplessly at him.

KYLE [swallows]: Hi.

AMANDA [finds her voice]: I'm so mad at you.

KYLE [hangs his head]: I know.

AMANDA: You give me a girl, and the ethics on that… and then you… [she shakes her head again as he looks back up at her].

KYLE: I know.

AMANDA [turns to grab her coat and purse]: Let's just go.

He waits till she locks up and follows her to the van. He quickly skirts around her to open the door for her.

The words Hilary said, 'he's a treasure,' rings in her head and totally agrees. But, there was this big but, a Cassidy but. They head to their course and it seems all the couples there are in the same state she and Kyle are in – mad and not talking to the other.

Kyle and Amanda enter the Sunday classroom where their marriage course is being held in. Kyle can sense the atmosphere in the room immediately. It's tense and angry and resentful. Something has set off each couple against their spouses, much like he and Amanda. He picks up on one couple's angry whispers.

TARA: I can't believe you want to change the menu to hamburger!

RON: Hey, it's my wedding too. I happen to love hamburger and so do my friends.

TARA: It's supposed to be elegant. Hamburger is so, so regular.

RON: Oh, so I'm too regular for you, am I?

TARA: Oh, I can't talk to you! [She storms off].

ROSE: I knew they wouldn't last.

CHARLIE: You don't know anything. Why do you have to be so negative?

ROSE: I live with you.

CHARLIE: That's it, we're done.

ROSE: Don't you dare walk out on me, you, you quitter!

CHARLIE: Watch me.

ROSE: Charlie, so help me, I'll sue!

CHARLIE: That's all I mean to you, isn't it?

Amanda's eyes widen as she too overhears the other couples bicker. Then she glances at Kyle. He looks back with a sad look in his eyes.

Oh, this was going to be a fun night. The room is silent as the couples take their seats, avoiding eye contact.

FATHER HENRY JOHNSON [trying for lightness]: Well, I can see that last week's communication session brought out more truth and honesty than anyone could handle.

**His secretary, Heather, frowns at him.**

FATHER JOHNSON [coughs]: So, ah, why don't we begin by listing our grievances. You can choose to share them, and remember, it's a time to listen, and listen only. [Silence is his only response]. Well, [he coughs again], it's a good thing our lesson tonight is on conflict management. **[He glances at his secretary who takes it as her cue to speak].**

HEATHER: We can split into two groups, if you like. The women with me and the men with Father Johnson.

Most of the couples nod as if that were a great idea.

Cut to Josh and Andy on his double date with his friend Bobby and his girl friend, Maggie. They are all at The Rack, having arranged to meet there. The two guys are off to the side while Andy and Maggie hang at the counter waiting for them.

JOSH: What do you mean, you're off? You bailing on me?

BOBBY: Come on, man. I've got a sweet night planned with Maggie, the exclusive kind if you know what I mean.

JOSH: Yeah, but I assured my parents I'd be double dating with you.

BOBBY: And you will be, I got you covered. I'll just say you were with me all night, no sweat.

JOSH: That's not the point. They'll find out.

BOBBY: You're being paranoid. Why not take advantage of this opportunity? [He winks at Josh].

JOSH: You just don't get it.

BOBBY [starts getting angry]: When did you become so straight and narrow?

JOSH: When there's a strong possibility I won't ever be allowed to see Andy again.

BOBBY: So, sneak out.

JOSH: I don't want my parents to mistrust me again.

BOBBY: Why? Because you almost put a bun in Andy's oven? [He starts smirking but it dies a quick death when Josh glares at him, looking ready to punch him]. Sorry, man.

JOSH: Be more careful when you talk of Andy.

BOBBY: Fine. But you gotta understand, Maggie's expecting just us two tonight. She barely wanted to swing by here.

They both glance over to see Maggie impatiently tap her foot and check her watch. Andy and Maggie were not even talking and looked like neither could stand the other.

JOSH: Well, thanks for nothing.

Josh walks over to Andy.

JOSH: Come on, let's go.

He takes her hand and leads her out of the Rack. Maggie joins Bobby and he leads her over to his parked car and they get inside but not before Josh and Andy overhear Maggie's comment.

MAGGIE: About time. What took you so long? [She pouts]. You better make this up to me. I had to wait a whole ten minutes for you.

BOBBY: I'll make it up, I promise. [He goes as far as helping her buckle up as if she were too helpless to do that much].

JOSH [shakes his head as he watches his friend drive off]: He's totally whipped.

ANDY: I tell ya, if I had to spend one more second with that airhead I would have popped her one. Talk about self-absorbed.

JOSH: We don't need them.

ANDY: Where are we going?

JOSH [sighs]: Home. My house. If you're game?

ANDY: Your parents are way better than Miss Maggie. [She imitates a southern belle with her hand curved in the air for Josh to plant a kiss on it].

JOSH [plants a kiss on her hand then holds out his arm]: My lady.

ANDY [slips her hand around his arm]: Lead the way, kind sir.

He leads her over to his car and opens the door for her, holding her hand as she slides gracefully inside. He grins and shuts the door.

When he gets in on the driver's side he sees Andy pouting.

JOSH: What?

ANDY: Aren't you going to help me with my seatbelt?

JOSH [snorts]: Don't push it.

They laugh and each does up their own seat belt.

Cut to the church where the women join Heather in another Sunday classroom.

HEATHER: So, ladies. Anyone care to share their spousal peeves?

DONNA: I would. It's the same old problem.

HEATHER: And what is that?

DONNA: He's a hoarder! Every freakin' day he brings home something he found in the garbage bin that he couldn't believe someone would throw out. That it was in perfectly good condition, if one little thing was fixed on it.

HEATHER: That must be frustrating.

DONNA: I knew he was a clutter-bug but, not this! Not to that extent. I'm ashamed to have anyone over the place is do dirty.

ROSE: I would hate that.

DONNA: I know, it's so awful. It's not even clutter anymore, it's more than a mess.

TARA: I'm sorry, [she sniffles], it makes my beef with Ron so petty. All I'm complaining about is he wants to change the menu at our reception. [She shakes her head].

Rose doesn't say anything, as much as she would love to, it would be negative.

ROSE: My husband's so cheap I have to beg for every dime. He constantly asks what it's for; I shouldn't have to account for every single thing I buy. Some of it's personal. He seems to think I don't need much of that even. As if ten dollars goes very far.

When they all had their turn, Heather turns to Amanda.

HEATHER: Amanda, you've been quiet. Would you like to share?

Amanda thinks for a moment. After listening to these women's peeves on their husbands, she's even more thankful and grateful she has a guy like Kyle. He's perfect. Maybe the trouble was, he was too perfect.

AMANDA: Can a guy be too good?

ROSE [snorts]: No such thing.

HEATHER [cautions]: Rose… [she then nods to Amanda]. What do you mean?

AMANDA [shakes her head, she sure isn't sharing the real problem, much less to someone like Rose who was so cynical she's become bitter]: I know he'll end up doing the 'right' thing, but it will make me feel like I've let him down in some way. [Heather frowns, not knowing the problem she can't know what she means]. I'm sorry, I can't say more.

ROSE: That bites. We shared.

HEATHER [admonishes]: Rose!

AMANDA: Except, it's something he wants that will affect the rest of our lives.

ROSE: What? Kids?

At Amanda's sudden start, everyone knew Rose guessed correctly.

ROSE: What? I'm right? [Amanda stays silent]. Let me guess you don't want kids.

AMANDA: Of course I do! Like I said, I can't say.

HEATHER: Mmm. Does he expect you'll accept whatever it is?

AMANDA: No. He understands what I feel and at the cost of his need, he won't bring 'it' into our lives.

DONNA: Pretty ambiguous. Maybe it will help if you tell us what it is, if it isn't a kid issue. [She gives Rose a pointed look]. We'll understand.

AMANDA: I'm sure you will, it's…I just can't.

HEATHER: If he'll end up doing the right thing as you say, what problem will you then have?

AMANDA: The knowledge that I couldn't be the wife he needs me to be.

HEATHER: So, it's your expectations of yourself that's causing the problem.

AMANDA: No. Yes. I don't know.

HEATHER: How have you handled this problem? [She asked the same of everyone now it was her turn].

AMANDA: I haven't spoken to him until tonight on our way here. Why?

HEATHER: Is that how you usually deal with a problem you two have? The silent treatment?

AMANDA [shifts uncomfortably in her chair thinking of the time she didn't want Kyle talking to her after she found out Charlie cheated on her]: Yes.

HEATHER: How did that treatment make him feel?

AMANDA: Awful.

HEATHER: Is that how your mother dealt with a problem with your father?

AMANDA: My mother?

HEATHER: Yes.

AMANDA [thinks back]: Yes, she did. But, this is different.

HEATHER: The problems may change but your behavior and how you handle problems remain the same. How did your father feel when your mother remained silent?

AMANDA [winces on the pain of remembrance]: Awful. He hated it. I hated her for doing that to him. [She puts a hand to her mouth]. Oh, God. I'm just like my mother.

HEATHER: Most behavioral patterns are learnt from our parents, but we can break the cycle. How would it feel if you started talking to Kyle again? Don't think, just respond.

AMANDA: Like I'm agreeing with what he wants.

HEATHER: How will talking to him be the same as agreeing to his want?

AMANDA [shakes her head]: It won't I guess but it will feel like… [She stops, realizing the significance]. Oh God, I didn't mean to hurt him. [She whispers the next words]. He's been hurt enough.

HEATHER [leans closer]: Excuse me?

AMANDA [shakes her head]: Nothing.

DONNA [sitting nearer, heard her]: What do you mean, hurt enough? You hurt him more than once?

AMANDA: Yes. I gave him the silent treatment once before.

DONNA: Just one other time? Your tone implied more.

AMANDA: No, it's nothing, [she throws up her hands in frustration, just like her mom would have done]. I don't mean the problem is nothing.

HEATHER: Was he hurt by his parents the same way?

AMANDA: No, not his parents. [She presses her lips together as an indication the subject was closed].

HEATHER: Okay, then. I hope we've learned something this evening. I know it won't be easy, but give these, [she waves a set of sheets], methods of coping a try.

The evening ends and Amanda finds she's still keeping silent on the ride back home. She takes a deep breath.

AMANDA: I don't mean to be mean by not talking to you.

KYLE: I know.

AMANDA: I so don't mean to be like my mother. I fear that's what I'm turning out to be.

KYLE: You're not. [He pulls up to her house].

AMANDA: I also feel like I'm not the wife I should be for you either.

KYLE: Amanda…

AMANDA: Please, I don't want you to feel guilty. That's just the way I feel. [She gives a shaky laugh]. Just like how you feel about wanting that embryo.

They smile with hesitation and after he walks her to the door, she turns to him.

AMANDA: I hate being mad at you.

KYLE: I hate having you mad at me.

AMANDA: I love you, but this problem, I just can't deal with it now. You know? [She waves a hand quickly]. Forget that, I know you know.

They laugh shakily.

KYLE: I love you, too. [But then he frowns in concern]. What did you mean you don't feel like you're the kind of wife you should be for me?

AMANDA: The kind of wife who could accept that…kid.

KYLE: Amanda, you are the kind of wife I need. I know it's not easy for you.

AMANDA: Well, I want to be what you need.

He steps closer and when she doesn't draw back, he kisses her softly, then draws back. He sees her eyes are still closed and when she doesn't feel his lips on hers, she opens her eyes. The look in them causes him to swallow and lean down for another kiss. Soon their kiss quickly deepens and soon they have their arms wrapped around each other.

They break their kiss, both overcome with pent up emotions.

AMANDA: I've missed you.

KYLE: I've missed you.

He sneaks in another kiss which she eagerly reciprocates.

AMANDA: Stay with me tonight?

He nods and closes and locks the front door. Just then, the phone rings.

Amanda sighs when she sees who it is.

AMANDA: Hello, mom.

CAROL's voice: Hello, Amanda. You sound out of sorts. Is everything all right?

AMANDA [glances over at Kyle]: Everything is more than all right. I was just saying goodnight to Kyle. He just brought me home.

CAROL's voice: Oh, I'll wait, then.

AMANDA: Mom, he's staying.

**CAROL [cut to her in New York bedroom]: What? Amanda, you know how I feel about that. You know how the church regards you as unmarried since you didn't marry in a church. **

**AMANDA's voice: I know, Mom. But we've been through this before, we're making convalidation, beginning with this course. Besides, I respect Kyle's view. To him we _are _married. And the way I feel…I agree. **

CAROL [closes her eyes and throws up a hand in frustration much like Amanda gestured with her hands]: I give up.

AMANDA's voice [faint]: About time.

CAROL: I heard that, young lady.

AMANDA's voice [sounding exasperated]: Mom…

CAROL: Fine, do what you like.

AMANDA [cut back to her as she frowns, suddenly suspicious, her mother caved in too fast]: We will.

CAROL: Well, goodnight then. Say goodnight to Kyle for me.

But before Amanda can have a chance to say goodnight on her mother's behalf, her mother hangs up.

Cut to the Trager house where Nicole and Steven are sitting at the kitchen counter having a cup of coffee when the phone rings. Nicole gets up to answer it off the side table.

NICOLE: Hello?

CAROL's voice: Hello, Nicole.

NICOLE [glances over at Steven]: Hi, Carol. How are things?

CAROL [cut to her on her phone]: Work is busy but going very well. I think you know why I'm calling.

NICOLE [cut back to her as she sits beside Steven]: Kyle and Amanda should be home soon from their meeting.

CAROL [cut back to her]: They are. I just talked to my daughter. Did you know he's going to stay the night? They made a promise. Otherwise, they should stop playing at this marriage, get a place of their own and live together! It's not like they can't afford to. They're lucky than most couples their age. [Cut back to Nicole as she rambles on and Steven rolls his eyes as he overhears her tirade]. Or, better yet, have this farce of a marriage annulled!

NICOLE [thinks on the daughter they are going to have one day]: Actually, I don't think having the marriage annulled is a good idea anymore.

CAROL's voice [sounding panicked]: What? Why not? Did they…did they…you know!

NICOLE: No, Carol, they haven't consummated their marriage. Yet.

CAROL [cut to her at the slight pause Nicole gave before the last word it told her enough that things back home were getting very serious]: Yet? We have to stop them!

NICOLE [cut back to her]: You know, Carol, I don't think they will give up.

CAROL's voice: I thought I had you on my side. What changed?

NICOLE: I've seen them together. They're very serious.

Despite Amanda not talking to Kyle, well, until tonight, she must have managed to face him if they went to their marriage course and Kyle was planning on staying over, which meant they must have made up.

NICOLE: I'll tell you what I can do, I'll hold them to their promise and they can stay here under supervision.

CAROL's voice: Well, that's something, at least.

NICOLE: I think you should prepare yourself, Carol. They mean to stay together.

CAROL [cut back to her]: I see. So that's how it is. [She hangs up and picks up a picture off her night table, its Amanda's graduation picture]. You're so grown up.

She holds the picture close to her.

Cut back to the Bloom house where, a few minutes later, Kyle's cell phone rings. He takes it out of his jacket pocket and looks to see who's calling.

KYLE [to Amanda]: Nicole. [He answers]. Hi, Nicole.

NICOLE's voice: Hi, Kyle. I hate to bother you, but are you staying the night?

KYLE: Let me guess, you got a call from Mrs. Bloom?

NICOLE's voice [Kyle could hear the wince in her voice]: Yeah, I did.

KYLE: Can you hold for a moment?

NICOLE's voice: Sure.

KYLE [to Amanda]: Would you like to stay with me tonight instead?

Amanda nods.

KYLE [to Nicole]: We're coming over, Nicole. You won't have to worry.

NICOLE [cut to her in the kitchen]: Thanks, Kyle. Andy's over, Josh will be taking her home soon. Then we'll talk.

She hangs up and glances over at Steven.

STEVEN: Wait until he finds out he'll have another mother to contend with.


	12. S04 E12 Tension Mounts Part 3

31

Kyle XY S04 E12

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay. I only did about 25k words in the November National Novel Writing Month and part of that I posted as E11. So, now here is the next chapter. There may be another delay. I ended up in December and part of January working on needlepoint. I made a small tiny dollhouse out of plastic canvas, only ¼ inch scale rather than a ½ inch one. Very small. So, now I have to start planning a few more chapters and then writing them up, so that might take a couple of months or so. Again, changes made are in bold._

**Tension Mounts Part 3**

Kyle and Amanda enter the Trager house. Kyle takes Amanda's overnight bags to his room. Amanda sees Josh and Andy on the couch playing g-force.

AMANDA: Hi.

ANDY [pauses the game and glances up at her]: Hi. How was your course tonight?

AMANDA: Good, very good.

That's as much as she can say as emotion overtakes her when Kyle comes back in and they share a look with a wealth of emotion between them that Andy can't help but notice.

ANDY: Ah, good. [She glances at Josh who is waiting impatiently to continue their game, so she resumes the game when it's apparent Amanda isn't about to say more].

JOSH: Gotcha ya!

ANDY: Oh yeah? Watch this, [her fingers fly over the control and she blasts Josh's remaining guy].

JOSH: Ouch! Bloodthirsty much?

ANDY: Don't mess with me bud. [She glances over her shoulder and sees that Kyle and Amanda have already left the room].

She pauses the game again.

JOSH: What?

ANDY: What's up with Kyle and Amanda?

JOSH: Ah, [he avoids her expectant stare], they went to their marriage course thing. [He gives an offhand shrug]. You know, marriage stuff.

ANDY [huffs]: Well, you're helpful.

JOSH: I try.

ANDY: Right, seriously, Josh.

JOHS [turns his face away but she catches the serious look that crosses his face and the twitch of a muscle in his jaw]: You'll have to ask them, [he avoids her eyes].

ANDY: Oh, wow. [Worry makes her glance down the hall]. I hope they work it out.

JOSH [nods]: Me, too.

Andy's eyes widen it really is serious. Josh waves a hand at the game.

JOSH: Want to play?

ANDY [sets down her controller]: No. [She scoots closer to him and hooks an arm through his]. Let's cuddle.

JOSH: Ah, [he sets his controller down and leans back], okay.

Andy lays her head on his shoulder and snuggles against him.

JOSH: My parents are in the kitchen you know.

ANDY: We're just cuddling, Josh, not making out.

JOSH: Which I'm enjoying, believe me. [He hugs her to him].

ANDY [smiles at him]: Good.

JOSH: But why the sudden show of affection?

ANDY [her smile fades]: Kyle and Amanda aren't breaking up, are they?

JOSH [looks surprised]: Doubtful. Considering they're lawfully married, their breaking up would be more like a divorce.

ANDY [sits up]: Divorced?

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they enter his room. She sees he has placed her backpack on his dresser for her to unpack and has set up her keyboard and computer on his desk, ready for her to play.

Thinking back on how she hasn't played for him in a while, she heads over to her keyboard, sits down and starts to play for him.

Kyle sits in his blue chair beneath the window, listening to her play.

A myriad of emotions filter through her playing, from joy they will have a girl, and all the other emotions she went through this wee, sadness, frustration, and anger, all centered around their problem.

Not only does Kyle pick up on all her emotions but finds his own emotions overlapping with hers. The strength of both cause a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

Amanda finishes playing and glances over at him, seeing the tears. She feels tears pool in her eyes, too. She walks over to him just as he stands up, giving her an awkward smile.

KYLE: I missed your playing.

AMANDA [swallows hard, feelings of guilt swamping her for holding back and not playing for him]: I know. [She puts a hand on his check and with her thumb, wipes away a tear before drawing him into a hug]. I'm sorry.

He holds her close and the lights start to flicker as emotions churn within. He can feel her grip tighten as her own emotions take hold.

Cut to the kitchen where Nicole has placed a few snacks on the table. Steven, Josh, Andy and Jessi are just sitting down at the table.

NICOLE: I'll go call Kyle and Amanda now that she's finished playing.

ANDY: She's good, more than good, even if the music was a tad melancholy.

Nicole just gives her a noncommittal smile and walks out, heading to Kyle's room and sees that the door to his room is open, not even half shut.

NICOLE: Kyle, Amanda! We're having a snack if you'd like to… [she notices the lights start to flicker just as she enters the open doorway and sees them in a close embrace] …join us. At your convenience.

She hurriedly exits, feeling like an intruder.

Out in the kitchen, the others notice the lights flickering as well. Steven raises an eyebrow at Nicole who rushes back in.

NICOLE: They'll be a while, in the meantime, let's dig in.

STEVEN [nods]: I think I'll call the electrician and see what's causing the lights to short out.

NICOLE: Good idea. [She smiles at everyone, particularly at Andy as she offers her a plate of brownies].

ANDY: Thanks, Mrs. Trager. [She takes one and passes the plate to Josh who's sitting next to her].

He takes two brownies and passes the plate to Jessi. Jessi takes two as well before passing the plate to Steven. During the passing of the plate, the lights flicker on and off.

Cut to Kyle as he takes a deep breath and lays his forehead on Amanda's forehead.

KYLE: Feel like eating?

AMANDA: Not really. But maybe something to drink? My throat's a little dry.

KYLE: Mine too.

They share a smile before he takes her hand and leads her out to the kitchen. The lights have stopped flickering.

Andy sees them enter and can't help be aware of the strong emotions emanating form them both. The tear stains on both their faces a dead give away for one. Steven had taken out some vanilla ice cream from the freezer for everyone to take a scoop and place it on their brownies. Andy takes her cue from the rest of the family and acts as if nothing is amiss.

NICOLE: Nice you two could join us.

KYLE: What's the occasion?

JOSH: My friend bailed on our double date, so Mom took pity on us.

KYLE: I'm sorry to hear that.

JOSH: I'm hoping that maybe next week, Andy and I could go out somewhere to a movie, maybe? [He looks hopefully at his parents].

NICOLE: We'll see.

Kyle leaves the table and gets Amanda and himself a glass of water.

ANDY: There is this one movie where a doctor's wife loses her memory and he has to make her fall in love with him all over again.

JOSH [groans]: A chick flick?

ANDY: Well, next time we can see a guy flick.

When Kyle returns with the glasses of water and sits down, Amanda glances over at him and smiles in thanks. He smiles back and beneath the table holds her hand. She gives his hand a squeeze then turns to Josh and Andy.

AMANDA: Maybe next Saturday night, you can go with us to see that movie? [She gives a quick glance at Kyle who squeezes her hand back in agreement].

JOSH: Ah, [he glances at his parents], okay with you guys?

Nicole glances at Steven.

STEVEN: All right by me, hon.

NICOLE: Just let us know where you're going and what time we can expect you back.

ANDY: Great!

So, there may be something going on between Kyle and Amanda but at least it didn't appear to be a break-up.

It's only after everyone has finished eating their snack that Nicole remembers something.

NICOLE: Oh, I'm sorry, Andy, I forgot about your special diet.

ANDY: That's okay, Mrs. Trager. I've been cheating some, those brownies were worth it, though.

NICOLE: Well, next time I'll have an alternative on hand.

ANDY: Thanks for having me over.

Andy and Josh get up to leave the table. Even Kyle and Amanda had a bite after downing a glass of water.

ANDY [to Nicole and Steven]: Thanks for having me over.

STEVEN: Always good to see you, Andy.

JOSH: See you later.

ANDY: Bye, Mr. & Mrs. Trager.

NICOLE: Take care, Andy.

Josh and Andy nod goodbye and when the front door closes behind them only then does Kyle turn to Nicole.

KYLE: You wanted to discuss something with Amanda and I?

In the background Jessi is stacking the dishes in the dishwasher and Amanda is sitting at the table sipping another glass of water but puts a hand to her mouth to hide a yawn.

AMANDA [as the noise of her yawn breaks through]: Oh, excuse me.

NICOLE [gives a brief glance at Steven as Jessi looks away]: We can discuss it tomorrow night.

Kyle catches the underlying looks she and Steven throw Jessi's way and how Jessi avoids making eye contact with him. Jessi knows what the topic is. It sounds serious, but he is just as tired as Amanda.

KYLE: Tomorrow night then.

He glances over at Amanda and waits until she finishes her drink and gets up from the table.

AMANDA: Thanks for the treat, Mrs. Trager. Goodnight. [She says it to all of them as she and Kyle leave the room].

STEVEN [calls out]: Goodnight.

NICOLE [calls out]: Goodnight, you two.

Jessi continues to gather some more dirty plates and puts them in the dishwasher and only glances up when Amanda comes back out with an armful of personal items to head upstairs to use the washroom. When she comes back down, Kyle takes his turn next and Jessi uses that moment to talk with Amanda.

Seeing the bedroom door to Kyle's room is open, she walks right in.

JESSI: Hey.

Amanda gives a start. She's about to lie down in the bed Kyle had made, the tub is off to the side. In her hands she holds her bible and a prayer journal.

AMANDA: Don't you knock?

JESSI: Why? Your door was open.

AMANDA: What do you want then?

JESSI: Have you agreed to keep Cassidy's embryo?

AMANDA: Of course not! Why would you think I had?

JESSI: You're talking to Kyle now.

AMANDA: We're talking, yes. But I haven't agreed to keeping it.

JESSI: Oh. I wondered. [She picks up a set of wayward emotions from Amanda much like she'd been experiencing all week at just the mere thought of that embryo].

AMANDA: Well, now you know. At least you didn't listen in this time. [But Jessi's guilty glance away from her tells her she had been listening in at some point]. I don't believe you. Haven't you learnt by now?

JESSI: Yeah, well, my listening in is how I find out things. [She sees a picture sitting on Kyle's desk that wasn't there before].

AMANDA: Oh, really? You mean very personal things between Kyle and I that you have no business in knowing.

JESSI: You'll find out about it tomorrow night.

AMANDA: Like what?

JESSI [points at the picture]: What's that?

AMANDA: What things? [She's becoming quite exasperated with her and sets her bible and journal down off to the side].

Cut to Kyle as he comes back downstairs just as Josh returns home.

KYLE: Hey, Josh.

JOSH: Hey. Thanks for double dating with us again. Thank God it's a movie, even a chick flick.

KYLE: You don't like the church's open coffee house?

JOSH: It's okay, just…to churchy.

KYLE [grins]: And yet you were thanking God just a second ago.

JOSH: Smart aleck.

Kyle just grins as Josh heads upstairs to his room, but pauses when Josh calls back down to him.

JOSH: Ya know, I envy you.

KYLE: How so?

JOSH: You get to spend the night with your girl and I have to dream of holding mine.

He dashes the rest of the way up leaving Kyle looking forward to spending the night holding Amanda.

Cut back to Jessi and Amanda.

Jessi walks over to the desk and picks up the picture.

AMANDA [steps out of the bed to look over Jessi's shoulder]: That's our daughter.

JESSI: He did the impossible again.

AMANDA: Yeah, he sure did. I'm going to be a mom.

This time the emotion Jessi picks up from Amanda is easier to pinpoint. It's one of love and wonder centered on this drawing. There is also another emotion Jessi picks up as well, fear and eleation.

JESSI: He thinks it can be done with Cassidy's. He'll be good or something.

AMANDA [sighs heavily]: I know.

JESSI [after a brief pause blurts out]: I miss working with him.

AMANDA [studies her, sympathizing with how Kyle's decision must be hurting her, too. After all, Cassidy killed her mother]: He misses it, too.

Jessi senses Kyle coming back and quickly hands Amanda the picture and leaves the room without saying anything. Amanda shakes her head, wondering at her abrupt departure and sits back in the bed. She's not left long to wonder why when Kyle enters the room. She must have sensed him coming.

Kyle joins her in bed, seeing her write something down in her journal, with her bible next to her.

KYLE: Do you want some privacy?

AMANDA: No, I don't mind you next to me. [She taps her pen on her pad]. As long as my journaling doesn't disturb you?

KYLE: No, not at all. [He glances away from her and the pad].

AMANDA [his awkward avoidance makes her worry]: Is something wrong?

KYLE: No, well, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing what you've written.

AMANDA: Oh, [she gives a relieved smile but then glances down at what she has written, it is pretty personal], ah, [a second of hesitation], sure.

She hands him her journal.

KYLE [takes it and gives her a grateful smile which makes her feel better about sharing her most intimate thoughts]: Thank you.

KYLE [narrative as he reads what she's written]: Dear Father in heaven, help me be a good mother and wife. I fear I'm not…I was sad that her being good enough for me was still weighing heavily on her mind. [He continues to read on]. I found out something about myself tonight I didn't like, [he frowns over this]. How my silent treatment has become a behavior pattern. I know in my heart I've even deliberately not played the piano for Kyle knowing he was here at home wanting to listen to me play. Just as my anger towards my mother made me not play for her either. I hate how I've hurt both by withholding the joy my music brings to them both.

He silently reads on as she reveals more personal truths, truths she doesn't like about herself and fears that's what may make her not good enough. When he finishes reading he gives it back to her and before she can feel any disappointment he hasn't said anything, he leans over and kisses her.

KYLE: I love you.

AMANDA: Do you forgive me?

KYLE: There's nothing to forgive, [but senses that isn't enough and cups her face], would you feel better if I said, and I forgive you? [She nods]. I forgive you. [She smiles tears of gratefulness].

The kiss he gives her next is filled with emotion and all she can do is hang on and kiss him back with equal fervor. They lie down, journal and bible forgotten.

KYLE [traces the curve of her face]: I missed you, touching you, lying next to you, feeling your softness and warmth.

AMANDA: I've missed you.

Kissing him again overwhelms every fiber of her being and the urge to really be his wife fills her with need.

He breaks off before it goes too far and lays back, breathing heavily.

AMANDA: I'm sorry, I'm…I didn't mean…

KYLE: No, it's okay. I think we're both a little…

AMANDA [gaze looking everywhere but at him]: What?

KYLE [swallows]: Needy.

AMANDA [gaze returns to his and she swallows too]: Yeah. [She leans a little further away from him].

KYLE: I understand, you know. [She glances back at him]. Like you said in your journal, you even felt like something was missing in our marriage ceremony, like God wasn't there. There's still a part of you that feels like the church does, like we really aren't married.

AMANDA: Kyle…

KYLE: So, we'll wait until we have a church wedding. I want you to feel right about us, together.

AMANDA: I was so ready to before, you know? Before you told me about the embryos.

**KYLE: I know you were.**

**AMANDA [whispers]: I still am, ready.**

**KYLE [swallows, the lights start flickering]: Oh.**

**AMANDA [notices the lights and turns away]: Except...**

**KYLE: I know, you're torn.**

**AMANDA [sighs]: Yeah.**

**KYLE: You're bothered by how the church doesn't recognize our marriage.**

**AMANDA: I hate how it fills me with doubts. [She stares helplessly at him].**

KYLE: Come here, [he gathers her next to him in a loose embrace spoon fashion]. Goodnight, [he whispers in her ear before he mentally turns off the lights].

AMANDA [feels her tension ebbing]: Goodnight. I love you.

KYLE: I love you, too.

Cut to Jessi as she enters the kitchen and sees Nicole about to head upstairs for the night.

JESSI: Can I talk to you for a second?

NICOLE: Sure. [She perches on a stool].

JESSI [joins her]: I've been picking up a lot of emotion from Amanda. And Kyle.

NICOLE: I can imagine.

JESSI: Amanda's been feeling what I've been feeling for the most part. And when I saw that picture he drew of their daughter…[she hesitates].

NICOLE: Yes?

JESSI: She's married to him, they're going to have a baby girl. That's a lot to take in. I guess I never thought about how all of that combined would make her feel.

Her words echo on a memory of what Declan once said to her of how Lori felt after she attacked her. An attack that still makes her feel bad and cringe inside, hating herself for what she did to Lori.

NICOLE: They both have a lot to deal with.

JESSI: And will again after tomorrow when they find out about Grace.

NICOLE: Yeah. And you? How are you coping? [Jessi shrugs]. Or feeling?

JESSI: They go up and they go down. I miss working on projects with him but I can't and won't accept that embryo he wants.

Nicole nods and pats her arm.

NICOLE: I know.

Day 6 – Saturday Morning.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they lay still spoon fashion, fast asleep. The alarm clock rings.

Amanda jerks awake and reaches over to slap the thing off. Kyle turns over, easily ignoring the intrusion as the need for sleep keeps him just that, asleep.

Amanda yawns and rubs her eyes. She looks over at Kyle and tries to shake him awake.

AMANDA: Hey, time to get up.

Kyle doesn't budge.

AMANDA: Hey, Kyle? [She shakes him harder]. You're the one who has to get up this early, not me.

KYLE [barely awake]: Hmm?

AMANDA: Time to get up.

KYLE: Mmmhmm. [He falls asleep again].

AMANDA: Hey, you.

Her shaking him, only makes him roll back over to face her. Seeing him sleep so peacefully makes you want to go back to sleep too. But as she watches him, the urge to kiss him awake fills her instead. She really does love him. How understanding he's been. Just as she leans down to kiss him he suddenly jerks back and sits right up, startling her.

AMANDA: Woah! What happened?

KYLE [runs a hand through his hair]: Jessi?

AMANDA: Where? [She glances towards the door when he does].

KYLE: Out in the kitchen.

AMANDA: The kitchen? Then how…never mind. What did she do?

KYLE: She threw a mental equivalent of water over me. [He shivers as if he really did receive a shot of ice water thrown over him].

AMANDA [sits up fully]: Why would she do that?

KYLE: We have a brief workout together before we go to work and she's already ready.

AMANDA [glares toward the door as if Jessi were there]: Are you all right?

KYLE [grins at her]: I'm definitely awake. [He jumps out of the bed and gathers up a sweat suit]. I'll be back.

Amanda holds back an irritable sigh, missing the fact she could have kissed Kyle awake. She gets up, slips on a housecoat and heads to the kitchen where she sees Jessi helping Nicole in making breakfast.

AMANDA: You have some nerve. I can wake Kyle up myself. [She glances at Nicole]. Good morning, Mrs. Trager.

NICOLE: Ah, good morning, I think.

JESSI: Your way would have taken too long.

AMANDA [fumes]: How do you know what my way is? [As if she didn't know, Jessi was likely 'listening' in on them again].

JESSI: Kissing him, obviously.

AMANDA [narrows her eyes at her having guessed correctly]: That is none of your business!

JESSI [glances at the clock]: We're already late. [She grabs an apple and bites into it].

AMANDA: How can you be late if you're still having breakfast?

JESSI: I need something if I have to wait any longer for Kyle.

Just then Kyle comes downstairs.

JESSI: Finally. [She heads out but when Kyle looks ready to kiss Amanda goodbye she stops him]. We're late. Come on.

Jessi drags him by the arm and Kyle gives Amanda a shrug, catching the mad look she throws Jessi's way.

Amanda turns to help Nicole with lips compressed as the door closes behind them.

NICOLE: How about helping me stir some eggs for an omelet? [She's hoping to take Amanda's mind off her conflict with Jessi].

AMANDA: Sure.

But the way Amanda whips the eggs around Nicole debates the wisdom of letting her help at all.

AMANDA: I know about her habit of listening in. I'm tired of it.

NICOLE: Yes. She does have that habit. Sometimes it's good.

Amanda pauses too abruptly in whirling the eggs and several droplets of egg splatter over the counter top.

NICOLE: And of course, oftentimes, like now, wasn't.

AMANDA [sees the splatter]: Sorry. [She heads to the sink for a dishcloth, rinses it with warm water and wipes up the mess and this time is more careful in whipping up the eggs to Nicole's relief]. I really don't see where the good of her 'listening in' comes in. [She finishes missing the eggs].

Nicole doesn't say anything; there was time enough later tonight to tell her what Jessi overheard and takes out a pan to heat on the burner.

Cut to Kyle and Jessi as he allows Jessi to drive his van to their workout.

KYLE: If you're mad at me, take it out on me.

JESSI: You know how I feel.

KYLE: Yes, and despite what I feel about wanting the embryo, I am taking Nicole's words into account.

JESSI [glances at him]: What words?

KYLE [glances out the window at the passing scenery and she can pick up the conflicting emotions within]: That no matter how I feel, the needs of the child come first.

JESSI: Oh. [She nods]. She's right.

He doesn't comment, she knows how much it pains him.

JESSI: There's a project I thought you could help me with. [He glances back at her, looking excited and hopeful]. It was rally your idea to begin with.

KYLE [frowns knowingly]: You didn't.

JESSI [gives a self-satisfied smile]: I did.

Cut to the Trager house when they enter the front door, returning back home from their workout. There is barely enough time to shower and change before heading to work at Latnok. Jessi heads upstairs first to beat him to the shower, but as always, he lets her go first.

JESSI [on her way up, pauses]: Go see what I've done so far, the specs are on my laptop.

KYLE: All right.

But before he heads to Jessi's room, Amanda steps out from the kitchen to greet him, freshly showered and dressed.

AMANDA: How was the workout?

KYLE: Good.

AMANDA: I made you some breakfast, [she points behind her and he sees a covered plate on the counter. Josh is sitting at the breakfast table, eating cereal].

KYLE: Maybe a quick one.

AMANDA [lifts the lid]: I kept it warm for you. [Steam rises up from the plate].

JOSH: A quick one? Keeping it warm? Those could have alternate meanings.

She throws him a look. Funny how becoming more intimate with Kyle she's beginning to read sexual innuendos. Either that, her hanging around Lori and Hillary, who are only to willing to inform and supply her with all kinds of trivia, is making her more knowledgeable.

KYLE [picks up on his innuendo as well]: Don't you ever think of anything else?

JOSH: Nope. [Then he studies them]. Wait, you mean you two knew what I meant?

Kyle just raises an eyebrow knowingly as he sits down at the counter and takes the bite of omelet Amanda made him, stuffed with mushrooms and loaded with a variety of vegetables.

JOSH: Woah, steppin' it up.

Kyle ignores him as he eats. So does Amanda as she hands Kyle a smoothie.

AMANDA: An orange mango. That's all there was in the fridge.

Kyle smiles his thanks and digs right in.

KYLE: Where's everyone else?

JOSH: Mom's upstairs. She already ate so no clue what she's doing now. Same with dad, only I have no idea where he went. [Josh eyes him]. Isn't your bat signal working?

KYLE [cocks his head as if listening to a signal]: Both Steven and Nicole are upstairs in their room.

JOSH: Oh, what are they doing?

KYLE [keeps eating, avoiding glancing over at Josh]: I stopped listening.

JOSH [looks disappointed]: Figures.

But the look Kyle gives Amanda, and the slight blush stain on his cheeks, tells her he does know, something private he caught an earful of. She bites her lip and keeps her face turned away from Josh.

JESSI [comes downstairs and frowns when she sees Kyle in the kitchen]: Did you see it?

KYLE [chews fast then swallows]: Not yet.

AMANDA: See what?

JESSI: Well, hurry. [She heads to her room as Amanda looks put out, knowing she didn't answer her delibrately].

Kyle eats faster and downs his smoothie then gives Amanda a quick kiss on the cheek.

KYLE: A formula. [He dashes after Jessi].

There's barely enough time for him once again to look at Jessi's formula then shower and change. He finds Jessi waiting impatiently for him again by the front door. Amanda stops him before he can head out the door to kiss him goodbye.

AMANDA: Have a good day at work.

KYLE [smiles at her]: I will.

JESSI [behind them]: Taking your wifely duty to extreme, aren't you? First the breakfast, now the customary kiss goodbye? It's not as if you do that on a regular basis.

Amanda glares over Kyle's shoulder at her. Kyle turns to give her a warning glance.

AMANDA: All the more reason to do it when I can.

JESSI [ignores Kyle's warning and instead tries to convey through projecting a feeling at him an alternate meaning to her words]: Maybe you two should seriously consider doing it regularly.

KYLE [picks up her projection and telepaths]: _Why?_

AMANDA: Again with the minding your own business!

JESSI [telepaths back to Kyle]: _You'll know tonight._

She walks out towards Kyle's van parked on the curb, leaving Kyle to deal with an irate Amanda.

AMANDA: She really annoys me.

KYLE [frowns after her with worry, wondering what news Jessi knew about, if it was an emergency, Nicole would have told him by now]: Yeah, I know.

AMANDA: Kyle!

KYLE [turns back to her]: Right. I'll talk to her.

AMANDA: Will she listen? [Jessi beeps the horn to make Kyle hurry].

KYLE: Uh, maybe?

He runs to his van and gets in, driving off.

Amanda heads to Kyle's room to play her computerized piano keyboard, releasing her pent up frustration with Jessi out on it and the songs she chooses. And because in some weird way she was glad it had been such a busy morning. It took her mind off having a more serious talk with Kyle on their problems.

Time passes and Steven enters the kitchen. Nicole is sitting at the table with some papers laid out. There's a brief pause in Amanda's music playing before she continues.

STEVEN [nods at the papers strewn over the table]: Work?

NICOLE: Some last minute reports that need doing, plus some drawings Kyle did of a flower petal. [She shows him one of the drawings].

STEVEN: I think I'll join you. [He pauses to lean down to kiss her on her cheek and caress her shoulder. Nicole clasps his hand and they share an intimate look]. I have some papers to mark and the next lesson to prepare. [He hears Amanda playing strongly in the background]. Should I ask what's going on?

NICOLE: Jessi's in one her "I love to bug Amanda" moods.

STEVEN: Ouch.

NICOLE: I think in her way she's trying to prepare Amanda for the worst.

STEVEN: How, with a sledgehammer approach?

NICOLE: Yeah.

Steven is on his way back out of the kitchen to get his work when the phone, sitting on the side table, rings. He picks it up.

STEVEN: Hello?

LORI's voice: Hey, dad. Can I swing by?

STEVEN: Sure. Don't tell me you have more laundry to do?

LORI's voice: Some, but it can wait until next week.

STEVEN: Oh, joy.

LORI's voice: See you in a few.

STEVEN: Okay. [To Nicole after he hangs up]. Lori's coming over.

NICOLE: I gathered. Did she say why?

STEVEN: Nope.

NICOLE: You didn't ask?

STEVEN: Ah, no.

NICOLE: Well, why didn't you ask?

STEVEN: What for? I thought you missed her. Does she need a reason to come over?

NICOLE: Of course not. And I do miss her. I was just curious as to why.

STEVEN: Well, I guess you'll find out when she gets here.

He heads upstairs to get his papers.

NICOLE [sighs]: Men.

STEVEN [calls down]: I heard that.

NICOLE [calls back up]: You were meant too.

When he comes back down and joins her they smile good-naturedly at the other.

Cut to Lori in her dorm room rushing to get ready while holding a phone to her ear?

LORI: What time will you be off work, Hills?

HILLARY's voice: Five, you know that.

LORI: Right. Right. Can you give me a call then? I still haven't heard from Mark, this whole week, in fact. It's like he jumped off the radar. He's no longer an R.A., he no longer has a room at the dorm there, and he hasn't been deejaying all this week. [She pauses to take a breath]. I'm worried. I'm going to ask my dad if he knows anything.

HILLARY's voice: Oh, sorry, Lori, I've gotta go, we'll talk later, promise.

She hangs up and Lori does too, sighing.

LORI [beneath her breath]: Where are you, Mark?

Cut to Latnok where Kyle is working at his station while Jessi is in her office working on her own project as well as endless paperwork. Jackie leaves her workstation and comes up to him.

JACKIE: Hi, Kiwi.

KYLE [smiles]: Hi, Jackie.

JACKIE: I was wondering if you could help me with a problem.

KYLE: Sure.

JACKIE: I'm trying to find ways to end world hunger without resorting to genetically modified seeds.

KYLE: Have you tried magnets?

JACKIE: Magnets? [She grabs a chair, sits on it and props her chin in her hand, intrigued].

KYLE: You use the magnetic frequency for each individual plant, but you'd have to be careful not to over stimulate them or it would yield negative results.

JACKIE: So, I'd have to catalogue each individual plant and how they react to certain vibrations?

KYLE: Right, each plant would have it's own unique frequency.

JACKIE: That could take a while. [She studies him]. How did you come up with that idea?

KYLE: I read it in a book called "Blinded by Science" by Matthew Silverstone.

JACKIE: How come you haven't taken it on?

KYLE: I'm still finishing up my other projects, and since I'm only here one day a week, it's the only chance I get to work on them.

JACKIE: You must have a pretty heavy course load then? [He nods]. I take it you're doing more than one major like the rest of us?

KYLE: A few and I'm aiming to complete them in two years.

JACKIE [mouth opens a bit]: Wow. Two years.

KYLE: Then I'll transfer to Bastyr. I'm interested in alternative medicine.

JACKIE: I can see you doing that. [She's back to studying him again until he begins to feel a little uncomfortable].

KYLE: Is there something else I can help you with?

**JACKIE [blinks and her gaze refocuses on him]: Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking where to start on how to set a frequency rate.**

**KYLE: Oh. [A formula pops into his head]. How about starting with this? [He writes the formula down and hands it to her].**

**JACKIE [studies it]: Thanks! This will really help. Really, really help.**

**She looks over at Mark's empty workstation, he hasn't come in today, then back at him.**

**JACKIE: Mark showed me the formula you gave him to help calculate a table of three-dimensional shapes he's working on. [She stares at him in speculation and he feels even more uncomfortable as she leans closer to whisper]. You already know the vibrational frequencies of each plant, don't you? **

He blinks, as sudden formulas pop into his mind like the break down of the DNA picture he drew of a flower the other day in the study session. He shifts away from her.

JACKIE [nods towards Mark's workstation]: I'm betting you also know how to finish Mark's table of three-dimensional shapes, too, [again flashes of formula of three-dimensional shapes pops into Kyle's mind. Then she looks over at Dave and Russell who are hard at work and bickering at each other as they usually do]. And their positronic brain. [Again, schematics on how to produce an artificial brain pop into his mind].

The information inside his head is giving him answers to everything. Dave and Russell's voices sound in the background.

DAVE: What's that stuff you're working on?

RUSSELL: Pressure-sensitive artificial skin, I want my robot to look human.

DAVE: Great, we won't know who's real and who isn't. I can foresee the future now, "Blade Runner" apocalypse for real. I was right, you're taking the evolution of robots just as Moore's Law predicated. We humans will have to become cyborgs just to keep up!

KYLE [cut back to him]: Jackie… [He isn't saying yes he did know yet he isn't denying it either]. I was just trying to help you, that's all.

She lays a hand on his forearm.

JACKIE: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can see why Declan and your family are so protective of you. It's what they don't say. [She kisses his cheek]. You're worth protecting. [She gives him a reassuring smile]. Thanks for the idea of using magnets.

She heads back to her station ready to explore the vibrational frequency of one of her plants, leaving Kyle to go back to his work. He does, but not without glancing back at her every now and then. Her warm friendly smiles and occasional wink lets him know he has nothing to fear from her though her insightfulness has brought on a new level of trust between them. **Well, more than her insightfulness as giving her the formula meant he gave her the answer to solve the frequency of each plant.**

As noon strikes, cut to the lunchroom where Kyle is standing in line behind an elderly couple. Jackie is behind him while Jessi and Nate are in another line at another food kiosk.

JACKIE: Thanks for the link on where to buy that book.

KYLE: You're welcome.

JACKIE: It makes me look on science with a whole new perspective. How did you come across it?

KYLE: I was looking up a name of a scientist, Royal Rife. He invented a machine that could look at live viruses under a microscope without having to kill them, using light as a source of magnification.

Close up of his ear as he pauses to hear an irregular heart beat of the elderly man in front of him. He frowns in concern.

JACKIE: Interesting. What else did this guy do?

Another irregular heart beat.

KYLE: He cured a few diseases, like cancer, diabetes…[another irregular heart beat and Kyle sees the man's face turn from pale to a grayish tone].

JACKIE: Cured?

The elderly man grabs his left arm wincing in pain.

KYLE [lays a hand on him]: Can I help you?

ELDERLY MAN: I…[he falls down and Kyle easily catches him, laying a hand on the man's chest, over his heart].

ELDERLY WOMAN: Oh, no, Henry! [The man's wife fishes frantically in her purse]. His nitro pills are in her somewhere.

JACKIE [moves closer to her]: Can I help you look?

Just as the elderly woman drops her purse in her frantic haste where everything spills on to the floor, Kyle takes the opportunity to start healing the man, feeling the flow of blood struggling to pump through clogged arteries.

Jessi, who is suddenly there beside him, takes his other hand letting her energy flow and mingle with his to help heal the man.

In the background a voice in the crowd yells, "Call 911!"

The lights starts to flicker as Kyle heals the elderly man.

JACKIE [finds the bottle]: Here they are. [She glances over at Kyle, her eyes widen when she thinks she sees sparks of electricity flow from his fingers into the man].

Kyle slows the man's heart rate to a steady rhythm as he unplugs hardened arteries throughout the ventricles and chambers and down through the veins in the man's lower legs and even a blockage near the neck and brain stem, where if not treated, would result in a severe stroke. He unblocks them all, and soon the man is breathing easier as his wife dumps some pills in her hands and holds them out to Kyle.

ELDERLY WOMAN: Here, place these under his tongue.

But her husband sits up and smiles at her.

HENRY: It's all right, Lizzy. It passed. The pain is gone now.

LIZZY: No, the pills are here. They'll help.

HENRY [closes her hand over the pills]: I'm fine, Lizzy, I'm fine. Thanks to this gentleman… [Henry turns to Kyle but sees Nate there beside him instead]. Where…?

NATE: I called 911. The ambulance is on its way. You should get checked out.

HENRY: Thank you, but where is—[His wife cuts him off and shakes Nate's hand].

LIZZY: Thank you, thank you for saving my husband.

NATE: Hey, all I did was dial a number.

LIZZY: You're too modest.

NATE [grins at her]: What can I say? You're welcome.

Off to the side, Kyle and Jessi are sitting at a nearby lunch table with Jackie.

JACKIE: So, did I see what I thought I saw?

JESSI: What did you think you saw?

JACKIE: Electricity coming from his hand.

JESSI: Sounds like static electricity.

JACKIE [insists]: It was more than that. [She eyes them both when neither says anything more]. Okay. I get it. Mum's the word.

NATE [joins them, nodding behind him]: The paramedics are checking out the old guy now.

They look and see two medics check Henry's blood pressure. Kyle has to glance around Nate to see then quickly looks away again as Henry was still looking around for him, being convinced [as well as Jackie] that Kyle had a 'hand' in healing him.

NATE: He'll be fine.

JACKIE: Yes, I'm sure he will be.

Nate raises an eyebrow at her then checks his watch.

NATE: Looks like lunch will be to go. Or is it okay with the boss if we're all a little late? [He winks at Jessi].

JESSI: It's fine if you're late. [She sees the couple leaving with the paramedics who are blocking the couple's view of the, thankfully, so they are now free to go back and order some lunch].

JESSI [telepaths to Kyle]: _Now would have been a good time to be invisible._

KYLE [telepaths back, quickly stopping himself from turning to her as if she had spoken out loud]: _Likely. There's one more thing to add to your formula and it will be complete._

JESSI [grows excited, telepaths]: _And I can apply it to our uniforms?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _Yes._

JESSI [telepaths]: _Awesome._

Jackie is watching them just being silent. **Nate notices their silence and guesses by the careful way they avoid glancing at the other that they are communicating telepathically.**

NATE: So, are you two still deciding what to eat?

JESSI: Right, yes. I'm coming.

She and Nate leave the table and Kyle glances over at Jackie.

KYLE: You ready?

JACKIE [smiles]: For several minutes, Kiwi. I'm starving.

They go back to where they were standing in line and order their lunch. All four were twenty minutes late heading back to work. To Kyle's relief, Jackie keeps silent about saying or asking about the electricity flowing from his hands to the elderly man.

Cut to Lori as she comes home later that afternoon. She sees her parents sitting at the table working on papers. Piano music is emanating from Kyle's room.

LORI: You guys have homework too?

She sets her guitar case down and joins them at the table.

NICOLE: Hey, Lori. Yes, I guess you could say its homework.

LORI [nods as if really interested in what they're doing then turns to her dad]: Dad, do you know where Mark is?

STEVEN [looks surprised]: No.

LORI: You mean he hasn't been in class?

STEVEN: Not for the last two days. He called in.

LORI: Saying what?

STEVEN: Ah, something about moving out of his dorm.

LORI: Yeah, I figured that out when I called but where did he move to?

STEVEN: I don't know, Lori, he didn't elaborate.

LORI [gives a big sigh]: So, anything more up with Kyle?

NICOLE: What do you mean?

LORI: Last weekend I missed out on mega news, I'm wondering if now that it's another weekend if there's even more news I missed.

NICOLE: You can find out tonight.

LORI: There is? Seriously, again?

NICOLE: Lori, keep your voice down, [she glances with worry towards Kyle's room where the sounds of music pauses then continues on].

LORI: I was kidding. [Her voice lowered]. I'm working tonight. I won't get home until late.

NICOLE [whispers]: All right. Just don't let on to Amanda, I want Kyle here when I tell them both.

Cut to Lori as a few minutes later she taps on Kyle's door, seeing Amanda buried in a textbook. Her piano playing had stopped and now she was deep into studying.

LORI: Hey there.

AMANDA: Hi. [She places a bookmark on her page].

LORI: So, you and Kyle have kissed and made up?

AMANDA [smiles]: Yeah, we have. [Then her smile fades]. Nothing's solved though.

LORI: I didn't think it would be.

AMANDA: I shouldn't have waited so long to talk to him.

LORI: You had a lot to deal, [she's thinking there's even more for her to deal after tonight]. So, how's the homework coming?

AMANDA: Playing catch up. You?

LORI: Behind. Maybe we shouldn't have looked at wedding magazines the other night.

AMANDA: It made a nice break.

LORI: Yeah, it did. Want to study at the dining table with me?

AMANDA: Sure. [She turns to gather her textbook and notebook].

They spend the next hour studying together.

Cut to Declan in his dorm room as it turns 6:30 and he picks up his cell when it begins ringing.

DECLAN: Hey, gorgeous. How was work?

Cut to Jackie in her apartment just sitting back in her chair.

JACKIE: You wouldn't believe it. [She pauses]. But then, maybe you would.

DECLAN's voice: Believe what?

JACKIE: Oh, a little something about Kyle, something…odd.

Cut to Declan as he frowns at his phone, worry lines creasing his forehead. He literally shrugs, nonchalant.

DECLAN: I thought all you scientists are odd?

Cut to Jackie as she smiles.

JACKIE: Funny guy. No, this is way different. [But she pauses as if unsure she should say anything over the phone]. He's very smart.

DECLAN's voice: He's that, but I'm sure not as smart as you.

JACKIE [attention drifts on remembering what happened at lunch]: He's so amazing.

DECLAN's voice [teasing]: Amazing, huh? Should I be jealous?

JACKIE: He's sweet, but I_ like_ you.

Cut to Declan as he smiles.

DECLAN: _Like_ as in can't wait to see me and I should come right away?

JACKIE [cut to her]: Give me a few minutes to make myself more presentable.

DECLAN's voice: Now you're talking.

Cut back to him as he hangs up. No sooner does he finish talking then his phone rings again. It's his father.

DECLAN: Hey, dad. [He pauses, listening]. No, Kyle's not in. In fact, I'm about to head out myself. [He waits as his dad continues talking]. Man, I told you, I'm not going to hassle him about money. [He takes an impatient swipe across his forehead]. I gotta go.

The voice on the phone sounds frantic.

DECLAN: Yeah, I'm seeing a girl. [A pause]. Yeah, it's serious. [Another pause]. Wait, what? [Pauses again]. You're seeing a woman? Seriously? [Longer pause]. Wait a minute. How can you be serious about her? How long have you been dating her? [A pause]. Only a month?

Declan frown as his father continues talking, and his look turns stunned.

DECLAN: You're spending Thanksgiving with her. After you promised me, [his voice flat then slowly rises in anger and resentment]. The Bahamas? [Anger boils inside him now]. Fine. Be with her instead of your son. She's obviously more important.

He clicks off and stares off at nothing as inwardly he tries to assimilate what his father just dumped on him.

DECLAN: Unbelievable. His promises our worthless. [He shakes his head]. Damn. [He stares at the phone]. I should have asked what her name was. I could have had Foss do a background check. Damn.

He stands there another couple of minutes before realizing he'd been on his way out. He grabs his coat and a backpack, eager to spend the night with Jackie, but the thought of his father bailing on him churned and festered inside.

Cut to the Trager house as Lori heads to work. Kyle and Jessi enter just as she leaves. Lori surprises him with a big hug hellow.

LORI: I'm off. See you tomorrow.

KYLE: See you. [Before he gets a chance to ask her what the hug was for she is off with a quick wave to Jessi].

LORI: Hey, Jess. Later.

JESSI: Later.

Amanda comes through the dining room doors with some plates. She and Lori had just finished clearing off their papers from the dining room table. Jessi heads to her room as Kyle walks towards Amanda.

AMANDA [kisses him hello]: How was work?

KYLE: I still need to do one more experiment to make sure there won't be a synergy effect to neutralize certain dangerous chemical compounds.

AMANDA: What chemical compounds?

KYLE: All the chemical waste that's dumped into the environment, I want to neutralize the damage.

AMANDA: That sounds wondrous and ambitious. That's great.

She kisses him and just then Jessi comes in to place a couple of salad bowls on the table.

JESSI: We're about to eat.

Amanda stiffens when she hears the sound of Jessi's voice but she refuses to break contact right away, letting the kiss linger for a bit longer. By the time Amanda turns around Jessi has left. Amanda finishes setting the table.

KYLE: Let me help.

AMANDA [stops him]: No, I got this. You relax.

KYLE: I feel like I should do something.

Jessi pops back in the dining room to put garlic bread and butter on the table.

AMANDA: You can kiss me again.

JESSI: That's sure to ruin his appetite.

AMANDA [presses her lips together in irritation and retorts back]: On the contrary.

She grabs Kyle by his shirt and plants a kiss on his lips, quick to deepen it and thrills to feel him responding back. Behind them Nicole enters.

NICOLE: Oh! Excuse me.

They break apart fast.

AMANDA: Sorry, I'll just finish setting the table.

JESSI: About time.

Amanda just glares at her. Kyle is tired of Jessi constant digs.

KYLE: Let's talk. [He takes Jessi's arm and guides her into the living room as Amanda enters the kitchen. Anger tinges his voice]. Stop taking your anger with me out on Amanda. I thought we were okay on this.

JESSI: It's not okay. I can't help how I feel. Besides, Amanda's too compliant about your wanting Cassidy's embryo.

KYLE: She's not, and nothing has been settled on the subject. And I'm sorry if my feelings about him are upsetting you but ultimately, this is between Amanda and I.

JESSI: And me!

KYLE: No, not you.

JESSI: That thing will grow up to be just like Cassidy.

KYLE: You don't know that.

JESSI: The one premonition you had doesn't make it true. The future's changeable.

KYLE: You changed.

She looks away for a moment, hating how he got straight to the heart. What did she really fear from this embryo? That it could turn out just like Cassidy and she'd have a reason to confront her enemy all over again? Or could it turn out to be even a better person and she'd have no more grounds for hate or revenge? How different was she from her mother, Sarah? Different enough to realize just because she looked the same as her mother, her life was going in a whole new direction, and yes, much of the better part of her life is all thanks to Kyle.

JESSI: I'm afraid.

KYLE: So am I.

JESSI: You're handling it well. [She sounds a little jealous how he's more able to keep his feelings under better control than she does and shakes her head]. I still hate and can't get over the fact that he's your half-brother.

All of a sudden she picks up, not a feeling, but no feeling from Kyle, like he was hiding his feelings from her. She studies him as he looks far off in the distance then glances back at her.

KYLE: I'm sorry too.

He walks away, still blocking his feelings from her. All she can deduce that it must pain him deeply if he has to shut off like that. He did that before when he killed Cassidy, he shut others out until he was ready to deal. So, what is he afraid of?

Kyle heads upstairs to the bathroom to wash up and soon rejoins the family as they all sit down to eat supper. It's only at the end of the meal that Nicole brings up the subject that's been worrying him.

NICOLE: Jessi found out that Nate's been in touch with Grace Kingsley.

KYLE [glances first at Jessi]: You listened in? [Jessi nods and then he glances back to Nicole]. Grace? What does she want?

Nicole nods to Jessi and Jessi pulls out a brown envelope she had tucked near her chair and hands it to Kyle. Kyle takes the envelope and opens it.

NICOLE: She wants to claim you, Kyle, as her son.

Both Kyle and Amanda look shocked then worried. Kyle reads the contents, confirming what Nicole just told him and shows the letter to Amanda.

AMANDA [shakes her head as she reads the document]: She can't do that, can she?

NICOLE: He's of legal age now, so it's his choice.

AMANDA: He's with me. [At Jessi's raised eyebrow Amanda takes Kyle's hand]. You know what I mean.

Kyle squeezes her hand.

KYLE [stands up]: If you'll excuse us, Amanda and I would like to discuss this together first?

NICOLE: Of course.

KYLE: Thanks for finding this out, Jessi.

JESSI: Listening paid off this time.

Kyle nods to her.

AMANDA [beneath her breath]: This time. [They glare at the other].

Kyle quickly leads Amanda to his room. Josh, who'd been sitting silent throughout, finally speaks out.

JOSH: Mommy dearest is coming back? [He shakes his head]. What a nightmare.

Nicole's glance at him is one of agreement but she catches sight of Jessi glancing down the hall.

NICOLE: Now is not the time to listen in this time, Jessi.

Jessi gives a guilty start and quickly nods to Nicole to reassure she won't. The temptation to listen was strong though.

STEVEN: So, what project did you work on today, Jessi?

Nicole smiles at Steven, grateful he found a way to take Jessi's mind off what conversation could be happening with Kyle and Amanda.

JESSI: Well, thanks to Kyle, we can make our uniforms invisible now, and I helped him heal a guy who was having a heart attack today at lunch.

They all stare at her, dumbfounded.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda in their room.

AMANDA [turns to him]: What should we do?

KYLE: Her claim is bogus. There's no real legal way she can claim me, not without the truth coming out. She's manipulating the facts to suit her purpose.

AMANDA [eyes the envelope as if it were the nastiest piece of garbage]: She's doing it very well.

KYLE [feels just as upset about this latest contact as she does]: I'll write her to leave us alone.

AMANDA [bites her lip, thinking]: Kyle, she is your biological mother. Despite how you or I feel, maybe cutting her off completely isn't the best solution. Maybe we should confront her.

He glances away from her. That was just it; she wasn't his biological mother, as Adam didn't use her DNA. If she ever found that out she would do everything she could to find out whom. Her "suggestions" to Cassidy to get him to join Latnok was just a way to get him to do her dirty work for her, which indicated she would no longer regard him as a son but as a failed experiment and most likely order someone to have him killed.

AMANDA [watches how he keeps silent]: Kyle, how do you feel about this?

KYLE [glances back at her]: As long as you're okay with it, we'll confront her together.

Amanda nods and gives him a reassuring hug, needing one as well as worry of what Grace presence in their life will mean for them. He feels her need as it echoes his own and keeps her tucked close.

His thoughts are more on how he still has to deceive her and his family. He can't let them know Cassidy isn't his half-brother at all, not until he knows what Grace Kingsley is really up to.


	13. S04 E13 Date Night

_**A/N:**__ Sorry again for the long wait, life just seems to get in the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks my fans for your patience._

Kyle XY S04 E13

**Date Night or Disaster Night?**

Saturday night Oct 16/10.

Cut to Declan as Jackie lets him inside and waits until she closes and locks the door before dumping his stuff and giving her a long passionate kiss hello.

JACKIE [pulls away in concern]: What happened?

DECLAN: What do you mean?

JACKIE: I love your passion but something's upset you.

DECLAN: What? You Psychic?

JACKIE: Considering you were once like this when you almost fell off your bunk and if Kyle hadn't caught you in time, you could have been seriously injured. Did you have another "almost" accident? [Declan hesitates]. One where Kyle saved you again?

DECLAN: Kyle? No, he's at home. And no again to an almost accident.

JACKIE: Then what's bugging you?

She's really getting to know him well.

DECLAN [sighs]: My dad phoned.

JACKIE [nods]: Ah. [Seeing his closed off expression means he is reluctant to talk about what upset him]. So, [she wraps her arms around his waist], you want to make out to take your mind off him?

DECLAN [grins as he wraps his arms around her]: You can read my mind.

JACKIE [smiles]: I know my man. [But her smile turns to a smirk as she gives a brief glance downward]. Plus, it's hard to miss, guys are so easy to read.

DECLAN: It's all for you.

JACKIE: Mmm, I have a feeling dinner's going to be late again, I predict. [She leans in to kiss him and he's naturally quick to respond].

DECLAN: You predict right.

Opening credits.

Sunday morning, Oct 17/10.

Declan and Jackie are lying in her bed. Her head is resting on his chest as his hand caresses her shoulder and down her arm that's wrapped around his waist.

JACKIE [unwilling to lift her head much less get up]: Guess what?

DECLAN [just as content to lie with her]: What?

JACKIE: I witnessed a miracle.

DECLAN: Oh yeah? [He smiles proudly]. That I was able to satisfy you three times in a row?

JACKIE [lifts her head to smile at him]: Not that, silly. I mean a real miracle. It was yesterday at work.

DECLAN: Oh? Your experiment worked?

JACKIE: I'm flattered, but no. [She watches him closely]. I saw Kyle heal a man during lunch break.

If she hadn't been watching him so closely she would have missed the spark of knowledge that meant he knew what she was talking about.

DECLAN: Really? You sure he wasn't just helping the guy out? He does that from time to time, help others.

JACKIE: I'm positive. In fact, I actually saw a current of electricity flow from his hand to the guy's chest. The guy was having a heart attack.

DECLAN: Huh. You sure it wasn't a trick of the light?

Oh yeah, a definite jaw muscle twitch and eye avoidance, not to mention the slight scoffing tone in his voice to try and make her believe she was seeing things. How noble, how protective. Jackie sighs and lays her head back down, but not before she sees a hopeful look of relief in his face.

JACKIE: You realize the implications if Kyle is able to heal a person.

DECLAN [scoffs for real and she feels the effects beneath her ear]: Unlikely.

JACKIE [frowns as even she realizes the full implications]: He'd have no life. People would be clamoring to have him heal them of all and any ailments.

DECLAN: Yeah, exactly. So, highly doubtful.

JACKIE [decides to go along with him]: Yeah, you're probably right. It was a trick of the light.

She snuggles closer but Declan shifts away and the closeness she had felt with him was gone. Declan grabs his jeans and puts them on, showing very little facial expression.

DECLAN: I'll be back. [He heads to the washroom].

Jackie blows some stray strands of curly hair out o her face.

JACKIE: Oh yeah, super protective. Huh. I would be, too.

From now on, she won't mention a thing to Declan if she notices any other funny and odd things Kyle does.

JACKIE: He is special. [Then she smiles toward the washroom where Declan ducked into]. But so are you boyfriend.

She slips on a robe and heads to the kitchen to plug in the coffeepot and fix them something to eat.

Sunday afternoon just after 3:30.

Cut to McMahon Hall up in Lori's dorm room. She's on the phone again, pacing. Hillary is sitting cross-legged on her bed watching her.

LORI [clicks off]: Busy signal.

HILLARY: At least you know his cell phone is still working.

LORI: Who could he be talking to, [she checks her watch], for ten minutes?

HILLARY: Maybe you can ask Mark who.

LORI: If I get through, [she tries calling again].

Cut to Mark who is on his phone punching in a number.

MARK: I can do this all day, Lori. Girls, don't they ever get off the phone?

As he gets another busy signal he hangs up and skirts around a few boxes stacked by a kitchen cupboard to reach across to pour himself a cup of coffee. His cell rings and he sees who's calling.

MARK [answers straight into the phone]: Finally.

LORI [cut to her as she gives Hillary a thumb's up signal]: Finally? Me? You're the one who's been on the phone for the past half hour.

MARK [cut to him as he frowns, pausing before pouring a cup]: I've been trying to reach you all this time.

LORI [cut to her as she frowns]: You mean we've been trying to get each other at the same time? [She flops on her bed and makes a face when Hillary starts to laugh]. Okay, now that we're finally connected, where have you been?

MARK [cut to him as he looks around his new apartment with a wide grin]: A lot has happened. Wait until you hear my news. [He takes his cup into his living room and sits on his brand new couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table, again brand new]. You know how this is my last year?

LORI's voice: Yeah, so?

MARK: So, a technology company I applied to was interested in meeting me. I got a job offer, an apprenticeship, really. Big money.

LORI [cut to her]: Mark! That's great.

MARK's voice: Well, money wasn't the key factor, [cut to him as he takes his feet off the table, sets his mug down and picks up a file]. I did some research on them before I applied. Their mission statement falls in with my values, and much like what Latnok original values were, and now are again.

LORI's voice: That's wonderful, I'm happy for you. But—[she's wondering why he isn't staying with Latnok].

MARK [continues excitedly]: Of course having this apprenticeship will mean I'll have to cut back on a few other jobs I had. Being an R.A. for one and deejaying.

LORI's voice: So I found out when I phoned McCarty.

MARK: Oh, right, sorry. Things happened so fast. Someone else was fortunately interested in the position of R.A. and I had to look around for new digs, [he glances around his new place with pride]. And lady luck was with me again. I found and moved into a new place. Ah, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to see it?

LORI's voice: Yeah, I'd love to!

MARK [big smile]: Great, I'll come by and pick you up.

LORI [cut to her]: I'll be waiting.

Once off the phone she smiles at Hillary.

LORI: Wow, he's doing an apprenticeship which will lead to a great position.

HILLARY: So, all you're worrying was….? [She prompts].

LORI: Baggage from the past.

HILLARY: Thought so.

Lori makes a face at her then springs to her feet.

LORI: I gotta get ready, he'll be here soon.

She dashes over to her dresser and starts freshening up her makeup.

Cut to outside of what looks like a house from the outside but was really a four-plex. Mark pulls up to it and parks his car. Lori looks out the passenger window.

LORI: This is it? It looks big.

MARK [grins]: It's a four-plex. There are two apartments on the main level and two upstairs. My parking stall is in the back. It has two bedrooms so I can use one for an office.

LORI [grins back at him]: Can't wait.

Mark gets out of the car and goes around to open the car door for her then walks with her to the front door. Switch to him opening the inside door to his apartment.

MARK [pride in his voice]: Here we are!

Lori looks around and the first thing she sees is the living room with a couch, recliner, coffee table and a large flat TV screen sitting on a stand with a stereo DVD system underneath. There is a small open area further in for the dining area which has a round table and four chairs next to a wall. Behind this wall as Lori explores further is the kitchen. There were a few unopened boxes, boxes containing dish sets and appliances.

LORI: These all look new, [she taps her foot against a box containing a toaster oven].

MARK: Yeah, I had to buy all new stuff. I just got them all this morning. I've yet to unpack and wash it all.

LORI: Ah.

MARK: This way is the bedrooms and bath.

He leads her past the dining area into a small hall. The first door in front of her is the bathroom while to the right is the main bedroom facing the front of the house. Inside the main bedroom she sees a brand new bedroom suite with a large queen size bed. A bed that gives her ideas of her and Mark one day sharing that bed. To take her mind off the image she tries focusing on a safer topic.

LORI: Wow, very nice. You must have had some savings squirreled away.

MARK [looking at the bed as well then at her]: A bit. [His tone indicating he didn't care about the money]. There's a large closet and private bath.

He keeps showing her around and in the second bedroom she sees it's all his DJ stuff and computer equipment he had back in his dorm, all unpacked and set up.

LORI: You got a lot done.

MARK: Yep. This will be home for a while. [He is very proud of his place]. Want to celebrate?

LORI [trying to banish her bedroom image]: What?

MARK: I can order pizza.

LORI: Sounds delicious.

MARK: Yeah.

They stare at each other for a moment then Lori looks around nodding.

LORI: I like it. [She's thrilled when he comes over and wraps his arms around her].

MARK: I'm glad.

He leans in for a kiss, the pizza soon forgotten.

Cut to the Bloom house where Kyle is sitting in the living room watching Amanda on the piano as she finishes a song. She comes over and sits down beside him.

AMANDA: What a weekend. What a week.

KYLE [puts his arm around her]: Yeah, it has been.

They sit quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

AMANDA [sighs]: It's still weighing on my mind.

KYLE: Grace?

AMANDA: No, that embryo.

KYLE: Oh.

AMANDA: I thought of a compromise.

KYLE: You did?

AMANDA: If you arrange for a private adoption, you can be a big brother to it or have some way to be able to visit and see it grow up, as an uncle.

KYLE [thinks on her suggestion]: That sounds like a good plan.

AMANDA: We can tell the parents he'll be musically inclined.

KYLE: What if the child asks about his real parents?

AMANDA: Just say that the father died young.

KYLE [pauses]: And the mother?

AMANDA [thinks for a second and sighs]: She was too young to raise it on her own and wanted a good home and leave it at that.

KYLE [narrative]: I got the feeling she meant she didn't want her identity to be known to the child. At least she was open to the idea of my having contact of some kind.

She shifts closer and he gets the feeling something more is bothering her.

KYLE: Are you thinking of Grace now?

AMANDA: Um, no. But speaking of Grace…I know you said we'd deal with her when she comes…

KYLE: Yeah. I'll prepare first for any trouble she might bring and at the same time hope there won't be any.

AMANDA [smiles at him]: I hope she won't make trouble for us either.

They sit quietly once more yet still he senses more. He decides to wait and see if she will bring up whatever is still weighing on her mind. Whatever is on her mind is raising her body temperature and other than her finger caressing back and forth alongside his hand, she is sitting very still which makes him suddenly very aware of the fresh herbal fragrance of her hair as he inhales; and the feels and contour of her bodily curves alongside his. Soon his heart rate accelerates and finds his own temperature rising, very aware now of what is really on her mind and trying to hide it. What else can he do and pretend? He sits as still as she.

The clock on the wall chimes the hour. Time for him to be heading back to Poplar Hall and he stands up.

KYLE [gives a reluctant sigh]: Time to go.

She walks with him to the door.

AMANDA: You know, [she appears nervous as she lets go of his hand]. Lori was right about one thing.

KYLE [pauses]: What's that?

AMANDA: If we'd been living together as a married couple I couldn't have thrown you out. [She glances away with guilt]. I would've had to deal better than how I did, how I have been.

KYLE [steps closer]: Amanda…

AMANDA: Anyway, I don't know what would have happened if you'd, or we'd been…together, that way.

KYLE [reflects]: I probably would have been sleeping on the proverbial couch, [he grins, trying to put her at ease].

AMANDA [shifts uneasily]: Yeah, well, it still would have been hard to resist you.

KYLE [takes note of her heightened heartbeat and steps even closer]: You find me hard to resist?

AMANDA [stares up at him and swallows]: Yes.

This time he swallows hard.

KYLE: Ditto.

AMANDA [smiles at his response, knowing how much she likes Patrick Swayze in "Ghost"]: Goodnight.

She tilts her head, expecting their usual goodnight kiss but with the way he is feeling one kiss isn't enough. So, he leans down as she closes her eyes and rubs his nose with hers before stepping back.

KYLE: Goodnight.

AMANDA [frowns as, with his backpack slung over his shoulder, he steps out the door]: That's all?

KYLE [smiles impishly]: This time.

She eyes him, her look suspecting he knew all along how she'd been feeling.

KYLE: Love you. [He walks down the steps].

AMANDA: Love you, too.

But she waits to see if he'll come back and when he doesn't, just giving her a quick wave after closing the front gate behind him, does she then close the door and sigh in frustration, yet can't help smiling as well.

AMANDA: Score one for you.

Outside, it takes all of Kyle's willpower not to turn back and instead he runs all the way to the campus rather than bother waiting for a bus.

On his run, he senses he's being watched again through store and street light cameras. He slows down, on the alert.

KYLE [narrative]: Now I knew how Jessi felt, feeling stifled from holding back my abilities and not free to run like I wanted to. Like I needed to.

He finds a bus stop, doing a cool down exercise while he waits for a bus to come by. By the time the bus arrives, he senses he's no longer being watched and by the time he arrives at his dorm, he's more than cooled down. Declan is already there, sitting in his chair playing Nintendo.

KYLE: Hey, [he greets him].

DECLAN [pauses his game]: Hey. How was your weekend?

KYLE: Grace sent an envelope to Latnok. She wants to try and claim me as her son.

DECLAN [leans back]: No way.

KYLE: Jessi intercepted a message Grace sent to Nate so she's going to keep tabs on any more messages she sends to Nate.

DECLAN: What are you going to do?

KYLE: Legally, I'm an adult.

DECLAN: Does she know you're a married adult?

KYLE: No, otherwise, why try to claim me now?

DECLAN [nods]: Right, right. [He pauses]. Speaking of marriage, how are you and Amanda?

KYLE [smiles in remembrance]: Good. Very good.

DECLAN [raises an eyebrow]: On more than speaking terms, huh?

Kyle's smile tells him more than words they are.

DECLAN: Now, what's this about you healing some old guy?

Tuesday Oct 19/10.

Cut to Nicole as she knocks on Jessi's bedroom door.

JESSI's voice [from inside]: Come in.

Nicole enters and sees Jessi studying at her desk.

NICOLE: Hey, got a minute?

JESSI: Sure. [She closes her textbook and turns to face Nicole as Nicole perches on the edge of her bed].

NICOLE: I just came to tell you that your being grounded is over.

JESSI: Really?

NICOLE: Really. But, try to be more discreet. Privacy is very important.

JESSI: I will.

Nicole smiles at her and nods then gets up to leave.

JESSI: Thanks, Nicole.

NICOLE: You're welcome.

Excited, the first thing Jessi does Thursday morning when she arrives at work at Latnok, is to call Nate into her office.

NATE: What's up, hotness? [He greets her as soon as he enters].

JESSI: I'm not grounded anymore.

NATE [raises an eyebrow]: Good for you.

She waits and he waits.

JESSI: Well?

NATE: Well what?

JESSI: You said you'd ask me out again when I was no longer grounded.

NATE: Uh, so I did. [He pauses and when she frowns with impatience, he chuckles]. Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?

JESSI: Yes.

NATE: Where would you like to go on our first date? The sky's the limit.

JESSI: The sky's atmosphere is 120 km away.

NATE [chuckles some more]: Okay, not that far. How about Seattle's 605 foot Space Needle?

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as he walks her to her door. It's Friday night, after their marriage course.

KYLE [narrative]: The weekend couldn't have come fast enough for me when I would see Amanda again. [He glances briefly at her]. The topic of our marriage course was on commitment. And as I walked Amanda to the door of her house, holding her hand, I knew she was just as committed to our marriage as I was, despite the fact that her church didn't recognize our union as being legal. [He pauses on the threshold as she steps inside].

KYLE: Well, how about staying with me tonight? [He nods his head towards the Trager house].

AMANDA [glances past him then indicates with a tilt of her head inside her house]: Or, you could stay with me.

KYLE: Ah, you know when you said last week you found me hard to resist?

AMANDA [glances away, a heated blush staining her cheeks]: Yeah.

KYLE: Well, I find you hard to resist.

AMANDA [looks down as she fiddles with her purse]: Oh, okay. Well, then… [she stops fiddling and turns towards the staircase and calls back as she dashes upstairs], I'll go get my stuff.

Kyle stays where he is, waiting for her, stepping no further inside.

When she comes back down he takes her bags while she locks up.

When they enter through the kitchen side door, both Nicole and Steven look up from the kitchen table, before taking a sip of their nightly glass of wine.

NICCOLE: Hello. I wasn't expecting you two tonight.

STEVEN: Oh, oh. I forgot to mention Kyle called and said he and Amanda might stay over again.

Nicole gives him a look that says 'now you tell me?'

STEVEN [defends himself]: But then I thought that was expected they would be over again anyway.

AMANDA: We could go back to my place if it's too much trouble. [But her thoughts are on them being alone over there].

NICOLE [stands up]: You're hardly trouble, Amanda. By all means stay. [She heads to the fridge, looking inside]. I'm afraid there's not much leftovers.

KYLE: That's okay, Nicole. We ate before we went to our course. [He glances at Amanda]. Unless you'd like something?

AMANDA: No, thank you.

NICOLE [closes the fridge door]: Well, just make yourself at home.

KYLE [indicates her bags]: I'll put your things in my room then.

AMANDA: I'll join you. [She turns to the Tragers]. To help unpack.

They both leave to go to his room.

NICOLE [frowns and sits back down and whispers to Steven]: Is it me, or do they seem nervous to you?

STEVEN: Nervous about what?

NICOLE: I don't know, just awkward.

STEVEN: No, I didn't notice.

NICOLE: Mmph. [She looks on after them].

As they leave the room and head to Kyle's room Jessi comes out of her room, heading for the kitchen.

AMANDA [stops her]: Have you heard any more news on Grace?

JESSI: No. [She turns aside].

AMANDA: Okay. Short and to the point. [Likely Jessi would have told Kyle and Kyle would have told her if she heard from Grace]. But, wait! [She puts a hand on Jessi's arm to stop her from leaving and when Jessi eyes her hand on her arm she quickly releases her].

JESSI: What is it now?

AMANDA [lips tighten]: I didn't get a chance to ask you something.

JESSI: What?

AMANDA: If you would like to be one of my bridesmaids.

JESSI: Me?

AMANDA: Yeah, you.

JESSI: Why? You don't like me.

AMANDA: And you don't like me. [She sighs]. But Kyle does, and I know he'd like you to be a part of our wedding.

JESSI [thinks on it]: I'd like that.

AMANDA [smiles in relief]: Great.

JESSI: Did he ask you to ask me?

AMANDA: No, it was my idea.

JESSI: Then, I owe you thanks for including me. [That's all she says].

AMANDA [waits but when that's all Jessi says, she nods]: If you'd like, come join me, Lori and Hillary this Thursday night. We're still looking and trying to decide on dresses.

JESSI: All right.

Amanda turns to head into Kyle's room as Jessi heads to the kitchen.

When Amanda enters his room she sees he had set her bags down and had set up and hooked her keyboard to his computer.

AMANDA: Thanks.

KYLE: Did you want to use the washroom first?

AMANDA [glances over at the clock on his desk, it's only 9:30]: Sure.

She grabs some personal items from her bag and leaves the room. On her way upstairs she hears Nicole ask Jessi something.

NICOLE: So, what do you plan to wear on your date tomorrow night?

Amanda hears the scrape of a chair being pushed back.

STEVEN's voice: Well, if you're going to talk girl talk, I'm outta here. [Cut to Steven as he kisses Nicole on the cheek before leaving them]. Goodnight, Jessi.

JESSI: Goodnight.

Steven leaves to head upstairs and by this time, Amanda has already reached the washroom.

Cut to Kyle as he turns to see what Amanda had been looking at and sees the clock as well. He bites his lip. Somehow it felt later. No wonder he was still so wide-awake, very awake, very aware. Especially of her fresh bathed scent when she comes back into the room.

KYLE: My turn. [He quickly grabs his stuff and leaves].

To keep herself occupied, she puts the rest of her items away in a drawer he saves for her every time she's over, then sits down at the keyboard to play. Anything to relax her.

When Kyle hears her play he'd been hoping that's what she'd do. Her playing has a calming effect and he lies back in bed with his hands clasped behind his head. Then she finishes and joins him, lying down next to him. Again he smells her fresh scent. The time on the clock shows only 10:30. She didn't play long.

KYLE: That was beautiful.

AMANDA [wraps an arm around him, thrilling to the feel of him beneath her hand]: Thanks. You always say that. [She feels his chest muscles twitch and knowing he's responding to her as she is to him heightens her awareness of them being alone in his room, the partially open door forgotten].

KYLE: Because it's true. [He's about to wrap an arm around her when she sits back up].

Amanda, feeling the need to take her mind off kissing him, the feel of his lips on hers, hands caressing and wandering to places that made her realize just how much she wants to be his wife in more than name only and with the thought of waiting until the church can marry them, feels it's too long a wait.

AMANDA [voice sounding breathless]: Oh, I forgot something.

She gets out of bed and takes a small notepad from her purse then steps back into bed.

KYLE [glances at the pad, not that interested as he takes note of her faster heart beat, the flush of her cheeks to avoiding eye contact and knows she's as aware of him as he is with her]: What's that?

AMANDA: A to-do list. [She starts flipping through quite a bit of pages and he sees it's full of her handwriting].

KYLE [his mind barely registers the words written there]: What kind of list?

AMANDA [sighs, focusing totally on looking through it and not on him, her tactic slowly working]: Who knew there would be so much to do in planning a wedding?

KYLE [eyes widen]: All that?

AMANDA: Yeah. Lori and Hillary and I haven't exactly been studying every Thursday night, we've been browsing through wedding magazines. I thought it'd be simple. [She glances at him, holding up the pad].

He takes it and begins flipping through it.

KYLE: We don't need to do all this, do we?

AMANDA: No, I just ticked a few items that seemed important.

Kyle saw there were a lot of items ticked.

KYLE: You're right, there is a lot to planning a wedding. Do you need help with any of this?

AMANDA: Some stuff. I marked a little 'G' beside certain items you could take care of.

KYLE: What have you all done or decided on so far?

AMANDA: Actually, not much. Just Lori being my maid of honor and Jessi and Hillary as my bridesmaids. Which reminds me, you mentioned Declan being your best man and Josh as one of your groomsmen. Did you have anyone else in mind for a second?

KYLE: Mm, maybe Mark? Or Deichman?

AMANDA: Deichman? You haven't seen him since high school.

KYLE: No, but we've been keeping in touch through email.

AMANDA: Oh, that's good. How is he?

KYLE: He's doing great. He loves the private college and specialized digital art program he's in.

AMANDA: I haven't been in touch with any others from high school besides Lori and Hillary. Not even by email. [She frowns].

KYLE: I guess everyone's busy with schoolwork.

AMANDA [snuggles back into his arms and his mind is back on her rather than the notepad]: I guess. Well, let me know who you pick. If it's Mark, I'm sure Lori would like that. [His warmth and feel of his arms is enough to bring back feelings of awareness and starts to babble on about the different styles of dresses, trying to take her mind off how to kiss him goodnight without wanting the kiss to linger on and on and on]. The rest of the time I've been browsing, trying to decide on the perfect wedding dress. There's so many to choose from. There's the A-line princess type, the full skirt type, the mermaid type…[she continues].

Kyle feel his eyelids close, listening to the sound of her voice then struggles to keep them open but soon it's a lost cause and the notepad slips from his fingers as he drifts off to sleep as Amanda drones on.

AMANDA [pauses]: What do you think? [No answer]. Kyle? [She glances up and sees he's now fast asleep].

She heaves a sigh and wisps of bangs blows back.

AMANDA: Great. I put him to sleep. Note to self: no dress talk.

Cut to Jessi, back in her bedroom, she's on the phone with Lori.

JESSI: I know you're on your break but I need to ask you something.

LORI's voice: Ask away.

JESSI: Did your mom keep wanting to know what you planned to wear when you dated?

LORI [cut to her as she leans back in a private booth dipping a French fry into a blob of ketchup]: Yep, she sure did. She tries to downplay it so you try not to get all nervous, but I did anyway. After the tenth time it was old hat by then.

JESSI's voice: The tenth?

LORI: Oh right, this is your very first date. Speaking of which, [her voice grows excited], what are you wearing?

JESSI [cut back to her as she rolls her eyes]: A red dress.

LORI's voice: Ooh, sexy.

JESSI: You're not helping.

LORI's voice: Didn't plan to.

JESSI: Then why am I calling you?

LORI [cut to her]: To talk girl talk. [She settles into the booth]. So, don't you dare hang up.

Cut to Jessi as she was planning to do just that, then cut back to Lori.

LORI: What necklace are you wearing with your dress? And where's he taking you?

JESSI [cut to her as she sighs in defeat]: My pearls and the restaurant on top of the Space Needle.

LORI's voice: Ooh, nice.

As soon as Jessi is able to get off the phone with Lori she mentally telepaths to Kyle.

JESSI: _Kyle, I need your help._

No answer. It was too late. He was fast asleep.

Saturday, Oct 23/10.

First thing in the morning it was another rush to get to their workout. Foss yells out to Jessi for the second time that morning.

FOSS: Focus! Get it together.

In response, she lets fly a brick and it sails across the room to smash against a steel girder. Foss physically ducks in reflex even though the brick flew off in the opposite direction.

FOSS: You're done.

KYLE: What's wrong?

JESSI [telepaths back instead]: _Were you nervous on your first date?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _Very. My hands got clammy and I couldn't think straight. _ [He mentally reflects]. _I still feel that way sometimes with Aman—_

JESSI [mentally cuts in]: _Well, I sure am._

KYLE [telepaths]: _It will get easier in time, but all I know is you have to wade through the feelings until it does get better._

JESSI: _Really? There's no fast and simple way to make it easier?_

KYLE: _Nope._

JESSI: _I thought you could help._

KYLE: _I just did. You have to go through the experience first._

JESSI: _Fine. I'll do that—?_

FOSS [cuts in]: You two going to stare at each other all morning or start the next circuit?

KYLE: Sorry, we were talking.

FOSS: I gathered. Working out the next strategy, I hope.

KYLE: Not really.

FOSS: I didn't think so.

Jessi was nervous throughout the day even at work. Many times Kyle had to check a couple of objects that skittered across desks. Especially when she was near Nate. Nate was oblivious as he remained at his station even through lunch hour.

Jessi comes up to him at noon.

JESSI: Do you want to go for lunch?

NATE [not even looking up]: Nah, you go ahead. I want to finish this.

Jessi glares and frowns at him as he continues to ignore her. Kyle mentally has to stop a tape dispenser sitting nearby from moving jerkily towards Nate.

KYLE [takes Jessi by the arm]: Can I talk to you for a second? In your office?

In the background, Jackie looks on when she notices or thinks she sees the tape dispenser move and when she looks quickly back at Kyle he's busy heading to the office with Jessi. She frowns again at the tape, wondering if that was a real trick of the light.

Nate remains oblivious to his close call with a tape dispenser but it doesn't stop him from being nervous. It takes all his concentration to keep his gaze on his computer screen and not on Jessi.

JESSI [faces Kyle once they're in her office]: He ignored me!

KYLE: Trust me, Jessi. He's very aware of you.

JESSI [tries to see through the door to where Nate is]: He is? [Her voice excited but the picture on the wall starts to rattle].

KYLE: Yes, [he directs her attention to the picture], and so are you, [the picture rattles even more], of him.

JESSI [sighs]: I won't make it through the day.

KYLE: Why don't I get lunch and we can have it here?

The picture stops thumping.

JESSI: That might be a good idea.

KYLE [nods]: Yeah, it would, [beneath his breath as he heads out the door], at least I just make the lights flicker.

Suddenly it feels like he walked into a brick wall and glances back at Jessi who glares at him. She heard his remark.

When Nate arrives at the Trager house he looks in the side mirror of his car and fiddles with his tie before heading up the sidewalk to the front door.

NATE: She's just a girl. [He tries telling himself]. Just another date. [He pauses]. Who am I kidding? She's more than just any girl. [He takes a deep breath and rings the bell].

Then he hears the sound of glass breaking and tries to peer through the side window to see if everything is all right. He hears Nicole's voice filter through the door.

NICOLE's voice [calling out]: It's all right, Jessi.

NATE [frowns]: Great, just my luck, she's doing something that will ground her. I'll be 50 by the time I get a date with her—

Just then the door opens and Steven catches him talking to himself.

STEVEN: That sounds about right.

NATE: Ah, hi. Is Jessi ready?

STEVEN [glances over his shoulder s he waves Nate in]: She was. [He nods to the living room]. Might as well have a seat while you wait.

NATE: Fine.

Nate takes the far chair as Steven sits on the couch. They wait and wait. Another sound of glass breaking is heard. Steven winces.

NATE: Dare I ask?

STEVEN: No. Don't even mention it. You heard nothing.

NICOLE's voice [in the background]: Easy, Jessi. Easy.

NATE [frowns]: Okay. She's all right though, isn't she?

STEVEN: Ah, well…

Cut to Nicole who's in Jessi's bedroom helping her get ready for her date. She put Jessi's hair in a style like the 40's movies they both love so much.

JESSI: I look old.

NICOLE: No, you look elegant. You'll take his breath away. [Wrong thing to say as the mirror over her dresser starts to vibrate then break].

They both jump out of the way. A water glass from earlier, when Jessi heard the doorbell ring, lay in shards on the carpeted floor. Now shards of glass from the mirror lay scattered on the dresser top.

JESSI: I can't go out there.

NICOLE: Easy, Jessi. Easy. [She places a reassuring hand on her shoulder]. Take a deep breath.

JESSI: I'm fine. [Now the bedroom window vibrates and Nicole is looking panicked herself as she hasn't been able to calm Jessi like she hoped].

But Jessi is too embarrassed to tell Nicole it's more than just nerves.

JESSI: Maybe Kyle can help.

She heads out of her room and over to Kyle's room.

NICOLE: Wait, Jessi! I think he's getting ready for his date, or night out…

But Jessi doesn't pause, she just barges in and catches Kyle putting dress pants on.

JESSI: I need your help.

KYLE: Jessi! [He zips and buttons up quickly, his ring swings against his bare chest].

His bedroom windows start to vibrate and the aftershave lotion on his dresser that he was about to put on skids across the surface before it flies off. Kyle catches it in time.

JESSI: Why is this happening now? I didn't get all out of control with Declan.

KYLE: You must really like Nate.

JESSI: I really liked Declan.

KYLE: Did you? Or were you liking him more out of a feeling of loneliness?

JESSI: Kyle, stop analyzing, I—[she feels the truth as she remembers]. Fine. I was lonely, he was lonely. Does this mean I'm lonely even more now?

KYLE: You tell me. [He takes her hand and she clutches it, feeling his calming energy flow through her].

JESSI: How do you remain so calm? [Then she snorts]. Oh, right, it's just Amanda. She's not worth getting excited about—Ouch! [He squeezed her hand in warning]. You really get that excited over her?

She suddenly feels a wave of emotion he projects to her, very strong banked passion. All for Amanda.

JESSI: Wow, you really think she can handle you? [She winces and tries to tug her sore hand free].

KYLE: Are you finished? Or do you want to know how I keep it all in?

JESSI: Show me.

They close their eyes. Behind them, Nicole stands in the doorway watching them. Kyle projects to her how he keeps and manages his emotions and she realizes how fine a line it can be for him.

JESSI: Thanks, [feeling a whole lot calmer but whether that's because he's still connected with her remains to be seen as she lets go of him, takes a deep breath and heads out but stops short on seeing Nicole].

NICOLE [smiles]: Did it help?

JESSI: I hope so.

Nicole goes with her to the living room. Nate stands up to greet her, and whistles in appreciation when he sees her dressed in a gorgeous red halter dress with a white shawl and pearls gracing her neck. Even her hair swept in an engagingly older style suited her to a T.

NATE: Wow, gorgeous. You're beautiful.

Steven frowns at him, not liking his whistle of appreciation.

But Nate's words and the feelings she picks up from him, makes Jessi feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Her emotional response is to start making the pictures hanging on the wall start to thump like the faster beating of her heart.

Nicole glances over at Steven who first looks at the pictures swinging erratically then back over to Nicole wondering what can he do.

Back in Kyle's room, Kyle rushes to finish dressing as he picks up Jessi's emotions. He quickly calls Amanda.

KYLE: Hi, Amanda. Can you come over as soon as you're ready? I'm running late and I won't be able to head over like we planned. Thanks.

He hurries to the living room.

STEVEN: Well, home by midnight.

NATE: Seriously?

STEVEN [frowns at him]: Seriously.

NATE: The restaurant closes at one.

STEVEN: Then shortly after it closes.

Jessi glances back and forth between them, picking up Nate's feelings of irritation. He sure had a problem with father figures. But then Steven seems to have a problem with Nate. She glances at Nicole for help, the pictures are still thumping softly in the background.

NICOLE: I think 1:30 is fine, Steven.

Steven doesn't look too pleased.

But when Nate places a hand on Jessi's elbow to lead her out the door, the pictures jerk and one goes flying off the wall.

Everyone ducks and Kyle catches it before it can hit anyone. Jessi stares at it horrified.

JESSI: I can't do this.

NATE: Do what? What was with the flying picture?

Jessi bites her lip. More pictures start thumping again.

Kyle takes her hand which makes Nate frown and glare at him.

NATE: What gives?

JESSI: I'm nervous.

NATE: Oh, well, so am I, hotness.

JESSI: Really? [Which made his truthful statement heighten and increase her excitement that made the pictures rattle and whip about even more].

NATE: Ah, [eyeing the pictures and making sure they weren't going to swing his way], really.

JESSI: I'm also very excited.

NATE [glances at her]: Excited? About me or our date?

JESSI [smiles at him]: Both.

NATE: Oh, hell. [He's busy thinking he's in trouble if he has that powerful affect on her and she on him].

JESSI [smile turns to a frown]: You're not excited? [She grips hard on Kyle's hand as he's hard put to keep the pictures from flying off the wall. Her emotions were all over the place as she takes Nate literally].

NATE: Very.

STEVEN: What?

Just then the doorbell rings.

NICOLE: Steven, would you mind getting that?

STEVEN [reluctantly heads over and answers the door]: Oh, hey, Amanda.

AMANDA [comes in]: Hi.

JESSI [keeps her gaze locked on Nate's]: Me too.

AMANDA [notices Kyle holding Jessi's hand]: Why are you holding hands?

JESSI [her gaze still on Nate]: He's keeping me grounded.

Nate suddenly realizes that it's not Jessi who's keeping the pictures from flying off the walls but Kyle. Oh, man, she feels that strongly about him? How were they going to get through their first date?

KYLE [telepaths to Jessi]: _Stop him from touching you and you him._

Jessi slips out of Nate's grasp on her elbow.

JESSI: Maybe we should keep our distance. For tonight.

NATE: Ah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say.

STEVEN [beneath his breath]: That's more like it.

Nicole nudges him to be silent.

Jessi tries to shake off Kyle's hand, forgetting she's the one who is gripping on so hard.

JESSI: Will you let go?

Kyle gives her a pointed look and that's when she realizes she's the one holding on. She mentally has to pry her fingers loose and when she lets go, Kyle rubs his hand to get his circulation back. Amanda sees how red his fingers are and looks on in concern.

JESSI: I'm ready.

NATE: Great. Let's go.

He steps aside to let her go first and other than holding the car door open for her, not even taking her hand to help her slide in, he hurries to the driver's side and heaves a sigh before climbing in himself.

NATE: Right, we're off.

He revs the car and forgets to signal as he pulls out, making the other car coming down the street put on their brakes. The other car is Josh with Andy inside.

ANDY: Who's that jerk?

JOSH: Jessi's date.

ANDY: Nice guy.

JOSH: He's as arrogant as the way he drives, like he owns the road.

When they enter the house they find Nicole straightening a few crooked pictures on the walls.

Kyle and Amanda are ready.

JOSH: Hey, mom, hey, dad.

NICOLE: Hey, Josh.

JOSH [nods to Kyle]: Ready?

KYLE: Ready.

He takes Amanda's hand loosely in his. She just as loosely holds his hand; aware it's the same one that Jessi gripped so hard.

The four of them leave to head to the movie theatre and after the show, they head to a pizzeria.

Kyle hasn't said much throughout the evening. Amanda takes him aside as they wait for Josh and Andy to sit down at the table first.

AMANDA: Are you okay?

KYLE: Yeah, I'm just connecting with Jessi every now and then to help her keep focused.

AMANDA: Even from this distance?

KYLE: It's a lot shorter than it was when Nicole, Josh and I were in that car accident.

AMANDA: How's she doing?

KYLE: Fine so far. [He seems hesitant though].

AMANDA: Is she losing control?

KYLE: No, quite the opposite. She's bored, saying that keeping to safe topics is making the evening dull. Nate's not helping, he seems determined to keep to safe topics and is skirting around anything more personal she brings up.

AMANDA: You got all that?

KYLE: Not all at once, every now and then when we were at the movie.

AMANDA: I don't know whether to feel sad for her or what.

He just nods and steps aside as the waiter walks by, finished with placing their menus down on the table. Kyle reaches over to pull out a chair for Amanda then sits beside her.

ANDY [across from Amanda]: What a great movie.

AMANDA: It was.

JOSH: Debatable.

AMANDA [smiles]: Very romantic.

Josh makes a choking sound.

ANDY: Hey, every now and then a girl likes _some_ hearts and flowers.

JOSH: Even you? I'm shocked.

ANDY: Ha. And yeah, even me. [She frowns as if this is a new concept for her].

JOSH: Woah, I guess I better start planning for Valentine's Day.

ANDY: I guess you better.

JOSH: So, what's your pleasure now? [He points to the menu].

ANDY: Mmm, they all look so good. My diet is so over.

KYLE: Having trouble keeping to healthier one?

ANDY: I can't stop the cravings. They get a hold and then I succumb.

JOSH [beneath his breath as he gazes at Andy with longing]: I know the feeling, I would love to succumb again.

KYLE [pretends he didn't hear Josh]: It's not easy.

AMANDA: No matter how many extra vegetables you add on.

ANDY: You guys, too, huh?

AMANDA: Yep.

ANDY: Great, now I don't feel so bad. What are you going to order then?

AMANDA: Ham and pineapple…

KYLE: With lots of greens like spinach and green pepper. [He and Amanda smile at each other].

ANDY: You've had that before?

KYLE: A couple of times, considering this place specializes in gluten free or cheese free pizzas.

ANDY: Really? All right.

But Kyle suddenly gets a distracted look and picks up the menu again, looking it over. Amanda guesses he's connecting with Jessi again.

Cut to Jessi as she and Nate tour the observation deck of the Space Needle. Her temperature spikes when he takes her hand in his, even though she knows it's to keep her close as there was quite the crowd of tourists seeing the great view.

He walked her past a picture booth but paused when she tugged on his hand.

JESSI [nods to the booth]: Can we?

NATE: Wow, I haven't done that since junior high.

JESSI: So, you don't want to?

NATE [gives her a great big grin]: Are you kidding? With you, I'd love to.

They wait until it's free and it's their turn. Inside there isn't much room and **sitting so close to him she feels excitement flow through her veins making the lights inside the booth start to flicker. **

**NATE: Hey, easy. It's just a picture. [Although being this close to her is making his heart rate accelerate, she smells so good, hot and spicy).**

**The image of Kyle suddenly appears in Jessi's vision and she glances at Nate to see if he sees Kyle's image. But Nate is looking straight into the camera. When Kyle sees how close they are sitting the image of him disappears but not his presence.**

**NATE: Smile gorgeous, our picture is about to be taken.**

It takes all her concentration **along with the helpful presence of Kyle** to keep the **lights from going on and off,** so as a result her picture turns out awful with a straight, expressionless zombie-like face.

NATE: Let's try again.

JESSI: Oh, but…

He doesn't take no for an answer and this time as he wraps his arms around her, she has to concentrate even more. **The lights start flickering again and once more the image of Kyle appears. His eyes widen as he sees them in locked in an embrace. When Jessi mouths the words, "go away" to him, he glances up at the erratic lights and concentrates, ignoring her.**

JESSI: This isn't working.

NATE [whispers]: Relax.

Then he blows softly on her neck and kisses behind her ear, causing her to tilt her head back, eyelids closing halfway, **struggling to ignore the image of Kyle as she focuses instead on how Nate is making her feel.** Only when the camera finishes flashing does she give a start, realizing the picture taking is over. **Kyle's image is no longer there.**

Nate is the first to see how the second set turns out and she gets the impression, by his whistle, that he thinks the picture is much better.

NATE: You are so hot. [He winks at her].

**But their gazes lock and she remembers the feel of his breath on her neck, the feel of his arms around her, and the kisses he gave her behind her ear.**

**JESSI: You're pretty hot yourself.**

Nate **chokes on a cough, gives a brief glance behind her, then** tucks the picture away without showing it to her.

JESSI: I want to see it.

NATE [leans over to whisper]: How about for both our sakes and for those around us, you wait until later?

JESSI: Why? [She notices his pupils dilate].

NATE: Trust me.

**Again he glances behind her and when she turns around, she sees a souvenir booth and the various souvenirs hanging on hooks are waving about as if there were an inside windstorm. Nate starts walking away and she follows, feeling Kyle's connection if not his image, trying to calm her down for the tenth time that night. **

**Nate takes her home** and when he drives up to their house and walks her up the steps does he finally take out the picture and show it to her. Her eyes widen. With his lips on her neck, it looks like they're making out and she's relishing the moment.

NATE: I've never seen you so sensual.

She feels his breath close to her ear and when she turns her head to face him, his lips are an inch away from hers.

NATE: I had a great time, Jessi.

And then he kisses her. The outside lights flicker and pop and suddenly they're in darkness. She doesn't let him stop the kiss, and keeps a hold on his jacket then thrills to feel him respond by wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her close.

A loud cracking sound is heard nearby and they jerk away. Two flowerpots on either side of the bottom step looked like both pots had imploded into tiny pieces. The front door opens behind them.

JESSI: I'm in trouble.

STEVEN: Oh? What happened now?

Jessi glances back at him and he looks to see the broken flowerpots.

STEVEN: Other than the lights, are those the only other things broken?

JESSI: Yes.

STEVEN: Well, that's not as bad as I feared. I'll give you a second for you two to say goodnight.

He walks further into the darkened house with a flashlight in his hands to light the way but keeps the front door fully opened.

NATE: Ah, yeah, goodnight, Jessi.

This time he dares not kiss her again just nods to her and turns to leave.

JESSI: Will I see you next week?

NATE [turns back]: Count on it, [he smiles at her and he's rewarded with a wonderful smile back].

She's still standing on the front landing as he drives away, and that's when he knew. He was falling in love with her. And it was only their first freakin' date.


	14. S04 E14 Halloween Party Part 1

_A/N: I got the invisibility idea from gizmag, the use of magnets to deflect light (see www dot gizmag dot com / nano-ring-metamaterials-invisibility-cloaks / 13740 / )_

Kyle XY S04 E14

**Halloween Party**

Sunday evening Oct. 24/10.

Kyle returns to Poplar Hall and finds Declan on the phone. There are a few packages strewn around the room, and the TV is on as background noise.

DECLAN: Yeah, that's right, this coming Saturday. See you then. [He hangs up and greets Kyle]. Hey, man.

KYLE: Hey, what's this Saturday?

DECLAN: Party night.

KYLE: Here?

DECLAN: Yep. You'll be here, right?

KYLE: Usually Amanda and I go out Saturdays nights with Josh and Andy.

DECLAN: Bring them. This Saturday is a Halloween party, since Sunday is actually the 31st, I thought of having it the night before.

KYLE: A Halloween party.

DECLAN: Yeah. You mean, all this time with the Tragers you didn't celebrate Halloween?

KYLE: They weren't much into celebrating the holidays, other than birthdays and anniversaries.

DECLAN: Care to celebrate this one with me then? [He puts on an eye patch and pulls out a flamboyant hat from a nearby bag shaped like an old pirate's hat and places it on his head]. Costumes required.

KYLE: Costumes?

DECLAN: Yep.

Kyle immediately thinks of his and Jessi's outfits they used to disguise their identity when they helped stopped a couple of crimes, but he didn't think that would be a viable costume. They were also planning to test their invisibility cloak which then made him think of ghosts.

KYLE: I could make a ghost costume.

DECLAN [grins]: It'll be fun.

KYLE: I'll ask Amanda.

Cut to Amanda as the phone rings just as she climbs into bed. She picks it up.

AMANDA: Hello? [She smiles when she hears who it is].

KYLE's voice: I was hoping you'd still be up.

AMANDA [teases]: As if you didn't know.

KYLE [cut to him as he smiles, sitting at his desk beneath his bunk]: How would you like to attend a Halloween party this coming Saturday in our dorm room?

AMANDA's voice: Let me guess, Declan's putting on this party?

KYLE: He is. [He watches Declan sit down in front of the TV placing a TV dinner on his lap but feeling it's too hot, grabs a textbook and places it underneath tyring to balance the book and the dinner. A commercial on TV comes on advertising Halloween candy sales].

AMANDA [cut back to her]: What about Josh and Andy? [She pulls out her calendar]. We were going out with them.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I'm going to invite them. No alcohol is allowed in the dorms so the party won't have booze.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: Declan's putting on a no booze party?

KYLE's voice: Yeah, shocker.

AMANDA [chuckles]: All right, I'll come.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Oh, but you'll have to dress up in a costume.

AMANDA's voice: Really?

KYLE: Yeah, I thought I'd go as a ghost.

AMANDA [cut back to her]: Well, I'll have to think about what to come as. [She gets out of bed and opens a drawer and holds up her bely dance clothing, unsure if she is ready to "show" him what she does on Monday nights]. Um, yeah, definitely need time to think on it.

KYLE's voice: I'll see you later then.

AMANDA: Oh, hey, [she catches him before he can hang up].

KYLE's voice: Yeah?

AMANDA: Would you like to come to the Wednesday night service with me? [She starts babbling]. I know you usually study, and I know you come with me Sunday mornings, so I'm hoping it's not too much church for you—

KYLE's voice [cuts in]: Amanda?

AMANDA: Yeah?

KYLE's voice: I'd love to.

AMANDA: Great, then I'll see you Wednesday.

KYLE's voice: Goodnight. [His voice sounding like he can't wait to see her again].

AMANDA: Love you.

KYLE [cut to him]: Love you, too.

He hangs up. Another commercial is now on, only this time advertising Christmas.

KYLE [comes over and indicates the TV screen]: Isn't that a little early?

DECLAN [glances up at him]: Yeah. Crazy, isn't it? Holidays are nothing more than crass commercialism.

TV FEMALE NEWSCASTER: Don't forget this coming Christmas is a time for giving. Donate now to the Children's Hospital fund, [pictures of children lying in hospital bed sick with various illnesses is shown], for all the children who wont' be home for Christmas. [Then it gives an address and website of where to send donations]. Give now.

DECLAN: So, the Tragers never celebrated Christmas either. How about with Amanda?

KYLE [shakes his head, still staring at the commercial]: No, no Christmas either. [He finally glances at Declan]. Amanda and her mom attend mass on Christmas Eve.

DACLAN: Mass, huh? [He eyes him]. Are you really going to become catholic?

KYLE [grins]: Yes.

DECLAN: Why?

KYLE: For Amanda.

DECLAN: Yeah, but isn't that…extreme?

KYLE: Not really.

DECLAN [gaps at him]: Don't tell me you believe in that God stuff?

KYLE: Adam referred to God as a friendly ear to tell your troubles too.

DECLAN: Isn't that what friends are for?

KYLE: God's a little more than that.

DECLAN: So, you believe?

KYLE: With all that's happened in my life, and the philosophies I learned from Adam, yeah, I do believe in a supreme being, something greater than myself. [Declan keeps staring at him in disbelief]. He's like the greatest scientist – ever.

DECLAN: A great scientist, huh? [He shrugs]. I guess that could work. You with your scientific mind. [As Kyle raises an eyebrow he continues on]. Not that I'd go so far as to believe.

Kyle just grins and heads over to the fridge to look inside. There's nothing much in there.

DECLAN: You can have one of my TV dinners. It's not much, [he takes a bite and grimaces], but that's all there is.

KYLE [rummages inside]: So I see. [He takes a dinner out and heats it up in the microwave].

DECLAN: Want to watch McGyver?

They've been watching Declan's DVD collection every chance they could get.

KYLE: Sure.

He pops in the DVD, sits down in the other chair then glances over at Declan's feet.

KYLE: How's your ankle?

DECALN [blinks at such an out of the blue question]: What?

Opening credits.

Cut to Tuesday [the 26th] night after Kyle arrives back at Poplar Hall after work. He finds Jessi waiting for him in the lobby, his hair dripping wet, clothes soaked from the rain pouring outside.

KYLE: Hey. What are you doing here?

JESSI: Waiting for you.

KYLE [raises an eyebrow]: I gathered.

JESSI: Want to test your formula?

KYLE: Don't you usually have a bike run Tuesdays?

JESSI: They canceled, [she points outside]. Icy rain.

KYLE: You could have called. [Jessi just shrugs]. Give me a few minutes to change out of my wet clothes.

Jessi goes along with him to his dorm room and while he's in the shower, she looks around his room. Still the same décor. Only there's more books and clutter strewn around the room. She picks up an object on Kyle's desk, it's hooked to an amp and she begins to putter around, intrigued with what he's working on. Kyle comes out fully dressed but rubbing a towel vigorously over his hair. He sees her sitting at his desk and screwing a piece to another piece of equipment.

KYLE: That's one of my assignments I have to hand in.

JESSI [stops]: Oh. [She puts down the screwdriver]. Sorry, I thought it was for your room, it was hooked to your amp.

KYLE: Yeah, I needed to hook it to something that will carry sound.

JESSI [picks up a device]: I noticed. This piece will block the sound. What's it all for?

KYLE: To redirect radio sound waves without affecting the wildlife that is sensitive to those waves.

JESSI: You're always thinking of projects to save and improve the environment.

KYLE: I think it's vital to the future well-being of every living creature.

JESSI [senses there's more he's feeling]: And?

KYLE: It's like I can feel the earth crying out to be healed.

JESSI [blinks]: How so?

KYLE: I'll show you.

JESSI [nods]: Great, ready?

KYLE [quickly brushes his hair and grabs a more rain resistant jacket]: I am now. [They leave and head down the elevator]. Where should we test the formula?

JESSI: I set everything up in your room. [She grins]. It looks like a lab now.

When they arrive at the Trager house, he pauses in the yard before going in and crouches down. She crouches alongside him and he takes her hand then puts his other hand in the rain soaked grass, fingers digging into the soil.

KYLE: Feel the earth with me.

At first all she sees are flashes of what he's projecting to her, the soil, then sees the particle breakdown of the soils components, all the way deeper, stretching outwards to all the places in the Seattle area and then felt the strain and weight of this one city and the pollution's impact on the soil.

JESSI [gasps]: That's…that's incredible. I felt it.

KYLE: My dream is to rid the 21st century of all the polluting elements and replace it with natural energy forms.

JESSI: That's taking out a lot of corporations that rely heavily on what they use now.

KYLE: I know.

JESSI: How are you going to convince them to change?

KYLE: I'm working on it.

She shakes her head, unsure if he can really succeed in such an impossible task. They enter the house and opens his door to see every surface is stacked with vials, beakers, a Bunsen burner, and other equipment. Their outfits lay on the side of his tub and a string hung over it, ready for the outfits to be hung up.

JESSI: Josh was getting in my way asking what I was up to. He misses you.

KYLE [glances at the clock on his night table, it's almost eight o'clock]: He should be home soon. [He sounds like he misses Josh, too]. So, where are Steven and Nicole?

JESSI: Out for dinner, on their 'date night.'

KYLE [smiles and takes off his coat]: Let's get started.

At exactly 8 o'clock Josh comes home and curiosity makes him peek inside Kyle's room, and considering the door is partially open, he takes it as an invitation to walk in. He sees Kyle and Jessi, with goggles and gloves on, mixing various liquids and pouring it into beakers. He leans on the doorframe watching for a couple of seconds.

JOSH: Whatcha makin'?

KYLE [glances over his shoulder and throws him a smile]: An invisibility cloak.

Josh smiles back mostly as the goggles makes Kyle's eyes look big and round like a funny cartoon character.

JOSH: Cool. Wait, what, invisible? [He then notices their suits]. You can become invisible?

JESSI [throws him an impatient look]: That's the plan.

JOSH: Awesome. Can I see when you're done?

Kyle and Jessi share a look.

KYLE: Sure.

JESSI: If you can see us.

JOSH: Oh, right.

He gets bored after several minutes of watching them work.

JOSH: How much longer?

JESSI: Another hour. We have to test the nano-magnets.

JOSH: Magnets?

Kyle points over at another table where a set of ring-shaped magnets rest on it along with some other electronic and mechanical devices.

KYLE: Both the formula and magnets will work together so we'll be able to automatically switch the cloak on and off at will.

JOSH: Huh. Seeing is believing. Or not, in this case.

He heads out and finds his parents have arrived home and are in the kitchen, and doing of all things, kissing.

JOSH [sighs]: Really? [He covers his eyes as he heads to the fridge]. Don't mind me. I just live here.

He grabs a pop and takes it to the living room.

NICOLE [calls out]: What were you doing in Kyle's room?

JOSH: Watching Kyle brew up something. It was kind boring just watching so I'll wait for the encore presentation when he and Jessi are done.

Nicole turns to Steven, suddenly curious. They both head to Kyle's room and look in. They see them working. Jessi takes an eyedropper, fills it, then squeezes only a drop on to a sleeve of one of their outfits.

JESSI: Okay, try now.

Kyle flips a switch on a small pad and a soft vibrational hum is heard and suddenly the small spot where the drop hit the sleeve seeming to vanish but it takes on a glass like image.

JESSI: It's not disappearing.

Kyle glances over to see Nicole and Steven watching them.

KYLE: Hi.

NICOLE: Hi.

STEVEN: Hey, [he looks at the sleeve]. You'll be able to become invisible?

KYLE: That's the plan. [He starts filling the tub with some fluid and puts in their outfits to soak].

JESSI: No one will know what hit them. [Steven and Nicole gaze at her with worried expressions]. I mean, they won't know it's us, the masked duo. Cameras won't be able to see or track us.

STEVEN: Still, what if something happens and the cloak fails?

JESSI: We'll do a few more tests to ensure that won't happen.

Once the outfits are completely immersed, Kyle rings them out and hangs them up to drip dry.

NICOLE: What happens now?

KYLE: Once they're dry, we'll insert the magnets and then the control panel on to each sleeve and make some final tests.

JESSI: I already redid the lining to place the magnets in each of our outfits.

Steven and Nicole leave the room. An hour later Nicole comes back and sees they are already dressed in the ninja outfits.

NICOLE: Hey, how's it going?

KYLE: We ran into a problem.

NICOLE: Oh? What kind of problem?

JESSI: We look like human glass figures. [She pulls down her hood and presses a button on a control panel on her wrist and a glasslike cloak forms around her and sure enough she looks exactly like a glass-shaped human].

KYLE: And that's not all.

NICOLE: What else?

JESSI's voice [from behind the glass cloak]: You can still see me but I can't see you, or anything. It's like I'm enclosed in a glass ball.

NICOLE: That doesn't sound good.

At this point Josh wanders in and sees Jessi's glass shaped human figure.

JOSH: Woah! You've turned to glass!

KYLE [grins]: Not quite Josh. [He holds up an eyepiece he made]. I'll have to add special sensors to penetrate the glass shield.

NICOLE: That sounds complicated.

JOSH: Why?

JESSI's voice [from behind the glass cloak]: So we can see, you can see me but I can't see you.

JOSH: Really? [He steps closer and starts waving a hand in front of her]. What am I doing now?

JESSI's voice [sounding annoyed]: I don't know, I just told you I can't see. [Inside the glass cloak she taps her control and suddenly she's visible].

Josh jumps back and lowers his hand. Jessi eyes his hand then him. He chuckles a bit then scurries back. Kyle just shakes his head.

NICOLE: Well, we'll leave you two to solve the problem. Come out when you're ready.

JOSH: How are you going to make the glass transparent?

Kyle starts to think and sits down in front of the computer and Jessi quickly joins him, as if sensing what he's looking for. He finds it.

JESSI: That's it.

JOSH [glances at his mom and she glances back]: What's it?

JESSI [smiles back in triumph at them]: Change the glass to become like a chameleon.

Soon both Kyle and Jessi are engrossed in their work. Nicole and Josh leave them alone and head to the living room. Steven, who was watching the news on TV, glances over at them.

STEVEN: Any progress?

NICOLE: Some, there were still a few glitches.

JOSH: You should have seen Jessi. She was nothing more than a glass like figure, but you could still see her.

STEVEN [stands up]: Sounds interesting.

JOSH: More interesting than the news.

STEVEN: I was watching the weather forecast. It doesn't look good. There were a lot of accidents today. More icy rain with patches of snow will make going to work tomorrow hazardous.

NICOLE: Great. Maybe some schools will shut down. [Steven heads down the hall and Nicole calls after him]. You better hurry, they're working on a solution to the problem now. [He nods and hurries].

JOSH: I hope Beachwood closes.

NICOLE: I'm sure you do.

No sooner does Steven come back to the living room than a few minutes pass before Kyle and Jessi enter. Steven glances at them surprised.

STEVEN: That didn't take long.

KYLE: Once I had the program ready it was just a matter of uploading it and attaching a few sensors.

JOSH: So, they work?

KYLE: You tell us. [He and Jessi press a control button on their sleeves and each of them seem to disappear right in front of them].

The glasslike cloak surrounds them but what the chameleon sensor has done is camouflage them against the backdrop of the wall behind them. Until they shift and the sensor has to quickly adjust and recolor to match up with the wall again.

JOSH: Holy camouflage, it works! [He waves a hand]. Can you see me?

KYLE's voice [from behind the cloak]: I do now. The eye pieces act as sensors to pick up images based on heat and sound.

JOSH [glances at his hand, lowers it then starts making funny faces]: What am I doing now?

JESSI's voice: Being annoying?

Steven and Nicole roll their eyes.

KYLE's voice: Making faces.

JOSH [stops]: You could tell?

KYLE's voice: Ah, not exactly.

STEVEN [frowns]: What do you mean?

JOSH: Yeah, what _do_ you mean?

KYLE's voice: I've also had to use my mind-reading ability to compensate. The images we see don't pick up the small details.

JOSH: So, you just read my mind?

KYLE's voice: More like your intent just before you did it.

JOSH: Are you reading me now?

KYLE's voice: No.

JOSH: Good. [But then he thinks of something else to try].

KYLE's voice: Josh, I think you should know, that the sensors pick up heat readings, body temperature and heart rate. I can almost see you 'thinking.'

NICOLE: And that's when you tune in to another's thoughts to pick up their intention?

KYLE's voice: Right.

STEVEN: So, there are some limitations to this invisibility thing. [He glances over at Jessi's camouflaged form]. But that would mean you are even more limited. You can't read minds.

JESSI's voice: Not yet.

JOSH: Huh?

NICOLE: Not yet? Does that mean you're trying to?

JESSI's voice: I've been training a lot with meditation techniques, it may just be a matter of time before I can do what Kyle can. And, I'll know how to block them just like he can.

But she doesn't need to see their expressions to pick up on what they're feeling, their silence alone tells her that they are really uncomfortable with the thought that she might one day soon read minds. A further invasion of privacy, more than what she's been doing now: listening in on phone lines and emails along with hearing from a distance.

She feels hurt and disappointed they still don't trust her enough and senses Kyle picking up what she's feeling.

JESSI's voice: Can we go for a test run?

NICOLE: Oh, well, uh… [she glances over at Steven].

STEVEN: Not too far.

NICOLE: Will the cloak hold?

JESSI's voice: We're pretty sure it will.

NICOLE: As long as you're sure it will protect you.

KYLE's voice: It will. Thanks.

What makes their invisibility cloak even more eerie is how they see it shimmer and readjust as Kyle and Jessi head to the door.

JOSH: Freaky. We can still kind of see shimmers of you, you know.

Kyle and Jessi pause.

KYLE's voice: You can? [He can see the image of their heads turning to follow his movement as he walks a few steps].

STEVEN [watches the shimmer that is Kyle step closer to him]: Oh, yeah, we can. But then we know you're there and know what to look out for.

KYLE's voice: Oh.

JESSI's voice: That's not good.

KYLE's voice [to Jessi]: Let's not go to far, just down the alley and back.

JESSI's voice: But we're still visible enough.

KYLE's voice: It's just a test, [but he listens closely outside and doesn't pick up any heartbeats], and no one is about.

They head out and when they start running down the alley they have to pause. The rain is forming an umbrella-like curtain over them, creating a wet-like human silhouette form and not even the chameleon sensor can disguise it.

KYLE [telepaths]: _I think I discovered another weakness._

They quickly head back and this time when they enter the living room, Steven, Nicole and Josh can see their rainy silhouettes. Kyle taps the control and he becomes invisible, Jessi does the same.

KYLE: It doesn't work well in the rain.

NICOLE: So I see.

STEVEN: Or in snow either I'd wager.

KYLE: Or any substance that we might accidentally run into, we'll sure to be seen.

STEVEN: And then you'd be known as having one more ability to worry the police and general public. The power of being invisible. That could create a panic.

JOSH: More like paranoia.

NICOLE: Paranoia?

JOSH: You'd never know if they were 'around.'

Nicole nods.

STEVEN: At least the cloak held.

KYLE: Yes.

Kyle and Jessi head back to their room to change.

JESSI: Well, this bites. We'll still be seen.

KYLE: Only if it doesn't rain.

JESSI: In Seattle?

Kyle gives a helpless shrug. There isn't much he can do about the weather.

JESSI: What a disappointment.

KYLE: You were hoping to do something more tonight.

JESSI: Save someone, prevent a crime.

KYLE: It's actually been quiet for the most part.

JESSI: Yeah, too quiet. [They pause as she reaches her bedroom door].

KYLE: Bored?

JESSI: Extremely. Except for Saturday. I wasn't bored then.

KYLE [turns to head to his room]: No, just over excited.

Behind his back, and not liking his comeback, she concentrates and suddenly he walks into a psychic brick wall again. He rubs his nose glancing back with a disgruntled look. She grins cheekily at him.

KYLE [telepaths]: You're getting quite good at that.

JESSI [sounds very smug]: I know I am.

After he changes he heads back down the hall, ready to head back to his dorm room. He pauses by the living room entryway.

KYLE: Well, goodnight. I'll see you Friday.

NICOLE [gets up from the couch and walks over to give him a hug]: Goodnight.

He hugs her back, then nods to Steven and waves to Josh.

STEVEN: Goodnight.

JOSH: Later, bro.

KYEL: Later.

He leaves and just as he walks down the sidewalk he detects Amanda's heartbeat and turns his head to the left to see her walking up the street. She sees him and waves. He waves back and waits for her.

He had the van today for work and by the time he came back home she had left for her self-defense class.

AMANDA [reaches him]: I thought you'd be at the dorm.

KYLE: Jessi and I were working on a formula.

AMANDA: What kind?

KYLE [glances and detects no one around but leans over anyway to whisper]: To make our uniforms invisible.

AMANDA [eyes widen]: Did it work?

KYLE: For the most part, except with this rain, [he glances up and a few raindrops wet his face], it formed around us like a silhouette.

AMANDA: That would have been interesting to see.

KYLE [smiles]: According to Josh, freaky.

But the rain, instead of being a drizzle, starts pouring again and they dash up the steps to Amanda's front door and step inside.

AMANDA: Would you like to stay for a bit? Have something to drink?

KYLE: Sure.

He locks up behind him as she first dumps her duffle bag by the steps before heading to the kitchen. He joins her and watches as she pulls out some orange juice then opens a cupboard door to take out a couple of glasses. She pours them each a glass.

AMANDA: Have a seat.

He sits as she brings the glasses over to the kitchen table and hands him one then sits down herself.

KYLE: Thanks. [But he hesitates before taking a sip]. I was wondering…

AMANDA: What?

KYLE: Can I stay the night?

Immediately he can hear her heartbeat speed up.

AMANDA: I was thinking the same thing, what with the pouring rain and all.

KYLE: Well, that and by the time I get back to the dorm by bus it'll be close to midnight.

AMANDA: No, that's fine. I understand. [She takes a sip of her drink].

KYLE: Great. [He takes a sip as well]. I can sleep on the couch.

AMANDA [pauses before taking another sip]: Don't be silly.

He just nods and they sit quietly drinking for a moment.

KYLE [at the same time as Amanda]: How was your class?

AMANDA [at the same time as Kyle]: How was work?

They grin again and he lets her go first as she tells him about her day. Soon, they talk more easily and it's close to midnight when they had upstairs.

KYLE: Have you thought about a costume? Declan says the point of dressing up is to go as someone you're usually not.

AMANDA: I thought about it, [he senses her unease and wonders at it], but I haven't decided. You?

KYLE: I thought I'd wait and see what the costume store has before I decide.

AMANDA: Then I'll wait too and see what they have.

But even as they crawl into bed and she turns out her night lamp, he can still sense she's uneasy about something. He leans up on his elbow and glances down at her. Her eyes take a little longer to adjust but she can feel him shift and look down at her.

KYLE: Is something wrong?

AMANDA [sighs]: I should have known. I've been keeping something from you, but it's more as a surprise than anything bad. [She hurries on]. A good surprise, something I do every Monday night.

KYLE: Oh, well, if it's a surprise then, that's okay.

AMANDA: Great. [Still she hesitates and looks toward her dresser drawer where her belly dance outfit is in. He glances towards the drawer as well and looks back at her. She hasn't noticed he noticed].

KYLE: Well, goodnight. [He touches her chin with his finger and guides her towards his descending mouth. He keeps their kiss chaste].

AMANDA: Goodnight.

She turns towards him and they nestle in each other's arms.

Cut to Thursday night, Oct. 28/10. Delcan, Kyle, Lori, Hillary, Jessi, Amanda, Andy and Josh are shopping inside a costume shop. Josh and Andy are down one aisle, goofing around as they hold up one costume after another.

ANDY [covers her upper lip with a long mustache]: How's this?

JOSH: You are not going as a guy.

ANDY: If I do, you're going as a girl.

JOSH: Not even if you pay me.

ANDY: You did it once. [She teases as they both remember how he used one of her wigs to pretend to be Amanda just so she could sneak out and be with Kyle, when Amanda's mother kept her locked in to try and make Amanda go back to the music conservatory in New York].

JOSH: Hey, that is never to be spoken of. And I got busted for it anyway.

ANDY: You look so cute as a blonde.

JOSH: Sure, rub it in. [He pulls out a cowboy outfit and puts on a cowboy hat]. How's this?

ANDY: Boring. Come on, Josh. Let's get crazy.

JOSH [groans]: I'm doomed.

While they banter, down another aisle, Hillary, Lori, Jessi and Amanda are browsing through the female section for some costumes. Jessi is a little further down but still within hearing distance.

HILLARY [flipping through a rack]: I can't believe Jessi picked out the perfect bridesmaid dresses. She wasn't even there half an hour while we waited for the guys to show up.

LORI: She's efficient that way. [She smiles over at Jessi who gives a smug smile back].

AMANDA: They are nice gowns.

LORI: Expensive, or would have been, [she waves to Jessi], thanks again, Jessi!

Jessi waves back.

AMANDA: I just hope the bridal shop will have those dresses in stock.

HILLARY [makes a face and grudgingly admits]: It was sweet of her to offer to pay for yours.

LORI [eyes Hillary]: You're in a mood. If anything I'm the one who should be bummed. I'll be working the night of Declan's party.

HILLARY: Ms. Woods gave me an assignment I'm not too thrilled with.

LORI: What kind of assignment?

HILLARY: Weather girl.

LORI: You present the weather?

HILLARY: No. The weatherman does, I just point to a screen and smile prettily.

LORI: You do that very well.

HILLARY: I don't even get to talk.

LORI: Awful. But don't you get to be on TV though?

HILLARY: Yes, but…I want more.

LORI: I guess you have to start somewhere.

HILLARY: As a weather girl? [She gives a disgusted sound]. Well, I don't see anything I like here. [She glances over at Amanda]. How about you?

AMANDA: I found the "I Dream of Jeanie" costume. [She holds it up].

HILLARY [makes a face at it]: Not sexy enough. [She spies a small room in the back with the words ADULT over the door frame]. Hey, let's go in there, there should definitely be something more interesting than out here.

AMANDA [looks over to what she's looking at]: No way.

HILLARY: Live a little, girl.

AMANDA [thinks of power surges and speaks more firmly]: No.

HILLARY [sighs and says under her breath to Lori as she walks by]: Dullsville.

Lori frowns at her and shakes her head. Amanda hears her anyway and doesn't look pleased. Lori waits until Hillary has gone inside the room.

LORI: Being a weather girl must really be low in the totem pole in TV land.

AMANDA: Yeah, well, she doesn't understand. If I wear anything too revealing I don't want Kyle to get…you know.

LORI: I get it, like that one day at the pool.

AMANDA: Yeah, [she looks over to make sure Kyle is too far away to overhear and leans closer to Lori to whisper], that's usually a given now.

LORI [mouth opens in surprise]: You've become that close?

AMANDA: Sleeping together is way more than close to feel his reaction to me.

She thinks of the other night when she lay beside him trying to fall asleep trying to ignore how even just holding her makes him that excited. She's glad she didn't tell him of her dance class and looks at the costume now in her hands.

AMANDA: This isn't too revealing, is it?

LORI [looks at the costume as well and tries to grasp a certain fact]: You mean, just by lying next to him, he gets that way?

AMANDA: Yes.

Thinking of him now makes her glance further down the aisle where he and Declan are looking through the male costume section. Lori glances over at him too.

LORI: You're in trouble then.

AMANDA: I know.

Cut to Kyle and Declan as Declan pulls out a costume.

DECLAN: Try this one.

KYLE [frowns at it]: That's a gangster outfit.

DECLAN [spies the hat that goes with it and plunks it on Kyle's head]: Exactly. Something you're definitely not.

The hat suited Kyle to a T.

DECLAN: Take a look.

Kyle heads to a side wall with a mirror hanging on it. Declan is right, the hat fit well and looked good on him.

KYLE [takes the outfit]: Fine. I'll take it.

But just as he turns away from the mirror he spies another costume that catches his interest, totally oblivious to the girl's conversation.

Cut to Hillary as she comes out of the Adult section with a costume in her hand and heads back to Lori and Amanda and seeing Jessi is with them, talking in whispers.

HILLARY: Look what I got, [she holds up a short sexy nurse's outfit].

Jessi is suddenly looking off into space as if she's not interested in what she has.

LORI: That's, ah, revealing.

HILLARY [waves a hand in front of Jessi]: What did you pick?

JESSI [frowns at her waving hand]: A Cleopatra costume, [she holds up a black wig and gold sandals].

Then her attention drifts away again, concentrating on something.

KYLE [telepaths to her]: _Come here for a second, I have an idea._

JESSI: Excuse me. [She heads to the back of the store where the guys are].

HILLARY: What's up with her?

Lori just shrugs.

AMANDA [holds up and shakes her costume to catch Hillary's attention]: I'm getting the "I Dream of Jeanie" costume.

HILLARY: Boooring. I just saw the perfect outfit for you in there.

She nods her head towards the Adult section

AMANDA [presses her lips together]: Not interested.

HILLARY: No, seriously.

AMANDA: Really?

LORI [whispers a warning]: Don't fall for it.

HILLARY: A nun outfit. [Lori looks at her skeptically]. A very naughty nun outfit.

Amanda shakes her head at Hillary.

LORI [whispers to Amanda]: Told you so.

HILLARY [to Lori]: Since when did you get all Miss Prudy again?

LORI: Stop being so snarky.

HILLARY: Live a little, you two.

In the background, Declan is coming up behind them, holding a couple of costumes.

LORI: In time.

HILLARY: Like now wouldn't hurt.

DECLAN [reaches them]: Hey, there.

LORI: Hey, yourself.

DECLAN [hands the costumes to Amanda]: Here, these are for you and Kyle.

AMANDA: Wait, what are they? [She tries to determine what kind of costumes they are as she juggles to hold on to the outfit she picked and grab a hold of the ones he gives her].

DECLAN: A gangster and his moll or a flapper.

AMANDA: Well, I sorta already picked one out.

DECLAN: Get it, too.

AMANDA [looks past him]: Where's Kyle?

DECLAN: He's looking at something else.

AMANDA: Well, if he already picked out a costume…

DECLAN: Yeah, it's for a class project.

AMANDA: A class project? [She sounds skeptical]. What could that be?

DECLAN [shrugs]: Some science class. Don't ask me, they got to talking science stuff.

AMANDA: Okay, then, [she struggles to keep a hold on her bundle].

LORI: Here, I'll take one, [she grabs a couple that are slipping].

AMANDA: Great, now to choose.

DECLAN: Get them all. We'll meet you outside in a few minutes.

He leaves just as Andy and Josh come over, having finally picked out their outfits.

LORI: Hey, you two. What'd you get?

ANDY: I couldn't twist his arm to go in something risky.

HILLARY: A girl after my own heart.

ANDY: Why? What'd you get?

Hillary holds up her nurse's outfit.

ANDY: Nice. Looking for potential patients?

HILLARY: Maybe a few.

As the final sales are rung up at the till and Amanda and Lori place their packages in the van, Hillary gives them a hug goodbye.

HILLARY: Sorry for my snittiness. Love you, guys. Hate my job.

LORI: See you, later, Miss Snit.

Hillary makes a face and waves goodbye.

ANDY: I guess we're off, too. [She glances back at the store]. They sure are taking a while.

AMANDA: We'll see you Saturday.

JOSH: Later.

Josh and Andy take off and by then Declan, Kyle and Jessi come out with several packages which they stuff into the van.

LORI: Did you buy out the store?

KYLE [grins at her]: Not quite.

LORI: What did you guys buy?

KYLE: I'll tell you later, when we're home. It's an idea I have.

DECLAN: It's awesome, his idea, it started with my ankle. [Amanda and Lori look totally puzzled]. Later, man. [He nods to Kyle and hold up his fist].

Kyle and Declan bump knuckles and Declan takes off in his vehicle, leaving Jessi and Lori to climb into the back while Amanda takes the passenger seat. They head home and curiosity makes Amanda stay to see what he bought.

Josh comes back from driving Andy home and seeing everyone congregate inside Jessi's room, he squeezes inside.

JOSH: What's happening?

STEVEN: Kyle has an idea. [He points to the bed and Josh sees a Mr. and Mrs. Claus outfit].

JOSH: I thought you were going as a gangster?

KYLE: I am, this is for Christmas.

He grins at them all.

Cut to Saturday, later in the afternoon as Jessi comes home from work, dashing upstairs to the bathroom to shower first then change into her outfit. Josh comes home early as well and dashes upstairs to go to the bathroom.

He has to go real bad and when he tries the doorknob it opens so he doesn't expect anyone to be in there and it comes as quite a shock to find Jessi stepping out from the shower stark naked.

JOSH: Woah, [he stares transfixed]. You are hot looking. Wow. [He keeps staring, unable to look away]. And Andy's going to scratch my eyes out.

JESSI: Then shouldn't you stop looking?

JOSH: Yes, yes I should. [But he doesn't].

He only moves and scrambles back out when he feels like he's being pushed back with an invisible hand. Then the door closes in his face by another unseen hand.

JOSH: Thanks for that. [He takes a deep breath and blinks as if coming out of a trance].

JESSI's [voice from behind the door]: You're welcome.

JOSH: Woah, I'm a dead man. Only if Andy finds out. [He calls through the door]. Andy won't know of this, right?

JESSI's voice: Not unless you want me to tell her.

JOSH: No, definitely not. No.

JESSI's voice: Okay. [She opens the door and he quickly covers his eyes].

JOSH: Woah!

JESSI: I'm covered.

JOSH: In just a towel.

JESSI: My costume's in my room.

JOSH: Yeah, okay, can I use the washroom now?

JESSI: It's all yours.

Josh dashes inside, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Cut to the Halloween party.

As soon as Kyle gets off work from Latnok, he begins helping Declan with last minute preparations. Since Declan has put on quite a few parties in the past, he is well prepared for this one. Since there isn't much else to help him with, Kyle changes into his outfit. The first two people to arrive are Jackie and Amanda. Jackie is dressed in a lovely gown as an 18th century lady while Amanda is dressed in a flapper outfit from the 1920s, complete with wigs.

JACKIE [kisses Declan]: Mmm, hello my rogue pirate.

DECLAN: Prepare to be ravished, [he wraps an arm around her waist and hauls her in for a deeper kiss].

Kyle and Amanda discreetly look away and rather than share a heated kiss themselves they share admiring glances at each other's outfits and instead read from each other's eyes that she's finding him attractive as a gangster just as he's finding her attractive in her flapper outfit.

DECLAN [feels all the buttons down the side of Jackie's gown]: How in the world did you get into this dress?

JACKIE [smiles]: A friend.

DECLAN: No wonder pirates had knives.

JACKIE [swats his arm with her fan]: You are not using a knife on this dress. I'll have Amanda unbutton me. [She grins over at Amanda who smiles back].

DECLAN: I can unbutton you.

JACKIE [shakes her head]: No way, you'll become too impatient and likely rip them. [When he looks like he's about to protest she continues on]. Remember my blouse?

DECALN [remembers]: Yeah, well, that was…different?

JACKIE: The buttons were in front and not that many to begin with.

When Declan notices a bemuse expression on Kyle's face he tries to explain.

DECLAN: I was in a hurry.

KYLE: It sounds like it.

Declan give him a mock scowl.

JACKIE [giggles]: He was. [She winks at Kyle]. But then we both were.

Kyle glances away.

Jackie notices the awkwardness between the other couple and steps away from Declan not wanting to make the other couple uncomfortable.

A good hour later, the party is in full swing. Hillary is there in her nurse's outfit, flirting with a few enamored single guys. Jessi look regal in her Cleopatra outfit and when Nate arrives in a Roman costume, the first glimpse of her makes him whistle in appreciation.

NATE: You look more gorgeous each time I see you, hotness.

She smiles at him and can't help admire his physique accented in his tunic.

JESSI: You look magnificent.

NATE: Ha, [he suddenly feels even warmer in the crowded room and in response to cover his feelings, puffs out his chest], I am, aren't I? [He winks at her].

Over in the corner, Andy and Josh are perched on Declan's bed. Josh is dressed as a cowboy and Andy as an Indian girl.

ANDY [takes a sip of her drink]: This is fun.

Someone moves and shifts in front of them as more people enter the room and has their back right up in Josh's face.

JOSH [leans back, steadying his drink]: A little crowded.

ANDY: This sure gives me an idea of what dorm life is like.

JOSH: I for one can't wait. [He looks very fondly at her]. Freedom. Privacy. [He wags his eyebrows].

ANDY: Subtle. [She looks around, not as enthused]. You call this private?

JOSH [leans closer]: Some don't seem to mind.

A few other couples were making out in a couple of corners just like prom night.

ANDY: I'm not going to be a copycat, Josh.

JOSH [sighs in disappointment]: Bummer.

ANDY: You'd be even more bummed when I tell you it's not going to happen in a long while.

JOSH: Seriously? Look, I know we said and promised, but if we take enough precautions?

ANDY: Do you know what I found out yesterday in the girl's locker room?

JOSH: Ah, what does that have to do with us?

ANDY: Everything. You know your friend Bobby's girlfriend? Maggie?

JOSH: Yeah.

ANDY: I found her crying her eyes out in one of the stalls. She only felt free to talk to me because I was almost pregnant once.

JOSH: Almost? Don't you mean a false alarm?

ANDY [gazes at him in exasperation]: Don't you get it? [He just looks confused]. Maggie's pregnant!

The couple standing in front of them turns around and glances their way before moving aside. Andy and Josh fall silent. Then he stands up and waves his hand for Andy to follow him out into the hallway where they can talk more privately. They pass Kyle standing near the door welcoming another couple. People have been coming and going all night. Kyle looks on in concern as they walk by before his attention is back on the couple. The guy, Bruce, who he met at the study session and drew a picture for his girlfriend is shaking his hand.

BRUCE: Kyle! Good to see you again. [His skin and hair is tinted green and the shirt and pants he's wearing is torn at the hem and sleeves and wearing what look like oversized "feet" that are green as well].

KYLE: Good to see you.

BRUCE [hooks an arm around a girl standing next to him]: This is my girl, Cindy.

KYLE: Pleased to meet you, Cindy.

CINDY [holds out her hand, which Kyle shakes]: Please to meet you. I loved the picture you drew of Bruce. [She's dressed in a lab coat with a pin "Dr. Betty Ross" and another with "Gama Radiation Detector" along with wearing a mini-skirt and high calf-length boots].

KYLE [grins]: I'm glad you liked it.

BRUCE: Say, [he leans closer], do ya' think you can draw one of Cindy for me?

CINDY [slaps his arm]: Bruce, not now! We're here to party.

KYLE: It's okay. I'd be happy too. [Amanda comes up to him after finishing talking to someone].

BRUCE: Thanks. You're a real troop.

KYLE: Bruce, Cindy, I'd like you to meet Amanda, my wife.

As they great each other, Kyle glances over their shoulders to see Josh and Andy lean against the wall talking in earnest.

JOSH: Maggie's pregnant? Really pregnant?

ANDY: Yeah, she is.

JOSH [runs a hand through his hair]: Uh, uh…oh man.

ANDY: Exactly.

They stand in silence, until Andy drops another bombshell on him.

ANDY: I also just found out this morning that one of my moms got a better job offer in Cleveland. [She takes a deep breath]. We move at the end of November.

JOSH [looks even more astonished]: You're what?

ANDY [glances away as a few students pass them by in the hallway, the loud beat of music behind several dorm rooms can be heard]: Moving.

JOSH: B-but Cleveland? That's so far east.

ANDY: I know. Look I'm just as bummed as you are. I don't want to move.

JOSH: Then don't.

ANDY: Oh, right. Like I have a choice.

JOSH: Well, how can your moms do this? You're only a few months away from graduating.

ANDY: It sucks. [She wiped a tea that escaped, both mad and upset over the news herself].

JOSH [swallows hard past a lump in his own throat]: Come here. [He takes her in his arms and she hangs on].

ANDY [mumbling against his shoulder]: I hate this.

JOSH: You're talking to the choir.

Later, when Josh drives up to her house and turns off the engine, he faces her.

JOSH: You've been silent the whole trip home.

ANDY: So have you.

JOSH: I've been thinking.

ANDY: Me too.

JOSH: Oh?

ANDY: You first.

JOSH: I could ask my parents if you could move in with me, [he shakes his head], I mean, at my house. My parent's house.

ANDY: What? Josh, there's now way either of our parents are going to let us stay together much less under the same roof.

JOSH: They've taken in strays.

ANDY: I have parents, Josh. Kyle didn't and Jessi lost hers.

JOSH: Still…

ANDY: That's not a solution.

JOSH: Then what idea did you have?

ANDY: Simple, I go with my moms.

JOSH: That's not a solution.

ANDY: Come next September, when it's time for me to go 'off' [she emphasizes the word off with her fingers], to college, where do you think I'll be going?

JOSH: Ah…[starting to hope], where?

ANDY: In Seattle, dummy. We'll both be in dorms but at least we'll be at the same university, same campus…[she leans over and kisses him].

JOSH [grins and starts kissing back]: Awesome. [But then he frowns]. That's so far away.

ANDY: We'll make it work. A long distance love affair.

JOSH: Affair? We're barely having one now.

ANDY [leans back]: I just told you about Maggie. As much as I want you, do you really think I'm going to risk getting pregnant? Condoms don't work 100% of the time.

JOSH: Mmm, what about birth control?

ANDY: Yeah, I've been reading on some of the side effects on a few of them. No way I'm getting sick all over again.

JOSH: You mean cancer?

ANDY: And blood clots.

JOSH: Oh. [He sounds very disappointed].

ANDY: Haven't you been reading any of Kyle's books?

JOSH: Ah, no. They looked boring.

ANDY: Josh, you're going into the health system, you should know about alternatives before you get your mind warped by what the medical school will teach you.

JOSH: Which is?

ANDY: A drug cure for every disease.

JOSH: Well, isn't that normal?

ANDY: No. Did you know that in the 19th century homeopathic schools were the leading health treatment?

JOSH: Ah, again no.

ANDY [shakes her head]: See what I mean? You're a sheeple.

JOSH: I'm a what?

ANDY: Following the herd.

JOSH: Fine, I'll start reading Kyle's books. Happy?

ANDY: Although, anyone who claims to have a cure for cancer without a medical license is thrown in jail.

JOSH: Then what's the point of learning something I might wind up in jail for?

ANDY: To fight the suppression of natural health treatment.

JOSH [looks even more depressed]: Some career. [He then watches her, admiring her outrage, making her glow with intent, too bad it wasn't directed elsewhere]. So, never?

ANDY: Never? [She notices his 'look' and recognizes he's no longer on the same page, just back to the old one]. Not, never. Just not now. [She leans closer for another kiss]. But who says we can't get creative?

JOSH: Creative?

ANDY [smiles]: You'll figure it out. That's what you do best.

She starts making out and he's only too pleased to do so as well but in the back of his mind he starts to wonder, how creative?

To be continued...


	15. S04 E15 Halloween Party Part 2

26

Kyle XY S04 E15

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, life stuff got in the way._

**Halloween Party Part 2**

Cut to Kyle back at the party where he sees Josh leave early with Andy. He greets another student from the study group and gets them a drink. He sees Amanda talking with Cindy, Bruce's girlfriend. Bruce is helping himself to some snacks. Amanda catches him looking and smiles. He smiles back, enjoying the night and her being here, admiring how lovely she looks in her Gatsby outfit. Not for the first time that night he wishes he can walk over and kiss her, what he should have done before the party even began but didn't trust himself.

Seeing a few couples every now and then indulge in making out in a corner throughout the night only added to the feeling. It didn't help Jessi felt the same as he did as she sat with Nate, sharing a chair since chairs were at a premium in the room. Of course, she had to turn their feelings into a competition, to see who had the most control. He kept refusing to take her up on her dares for him to walk over and kiss Amanda already. In the meantime, she first tries small touches, holding Nate's hand, but once she tried anything more, object would start to 'move.'

Several times he had to help her maintain control and felt another spike of excitement from her which almost sent some of the snacks flying off the snack table.

Bruce, at that same moment, was grabbing a handful of chips when he felt the bowl move and jumped back. Kyle stopped the bowl before it could flip over.

KYLE [telepaths a warning]: _Jessi._

JESSI [telepaths back as Nate turns away his head so her lips brush his cheek instead and sighs a frustrating mental sigh]: _He's not cooperating._

KYLE [telepaths back]: _That's a good thing. Each time you try to kiss him the bowls and plates on the table start jumping and rattling. I've been asked three times tonight if the table was rigged._

JESSI [telepaths]: _So?_

NATE [unaware of their conversation]: So gorgeous, how about next Saturday? I thought of taking you to the spaghetti factory, your favorite food, isn't it? [He risks a glance at her].

JESSI: It is.

NATE: Great! You'll love it.

But now that he's facing her she tries once again to kiss him but he turns his head away. Jessi huffs in frustration, the black bangs of her Cleopatra wig fluffs upwards. Of course as her frustration level rises so does the energy level she's generating, which misfires and once more a plate laden with brownies flips about, sending a few brownies toppling on to the tabletop.

Kyle is handing someone another beverage and misses stopping the plate. Bruce, having finished his chips, was reaching over to grab a couple of brownies, and when they toppled over, he jumps back.

BRUCE: Woah! You guys have a poltergeist loose in here? [He checks under the table but sees nothing rigged to make the plate move].

DECLAN [comes over to replenish the chips]: Ah, it's Halloween, expect the unexpected.

KYLE [telepaths a mental sigh]: _Jessi, quit trying to make out._

JESSI [frustration level high, telepaths back]: _At least I'm trying. Why don't you?_

KYLE [shifts so he has a clear view of her and Nate and glares over at her while telepathing]: _I'm not the one moving objects._

JESSI [catches his eye and glares back with a taunt]: _You can't do it._

NATE [notices them glaring]: What are you doing?

JESSI [turns to him]: I want to kiss you.

NATE: I gathered, but what's with you and Kyle?

JESSI [leans closer to whisper]: He's been controlling my outbursts.

NAE [raises an eyebrow, thinking of her impulsive kissing attempts]: What outbursts?

JESSI: Some students think we have a ghost in here, one who moves the plates and cutlery around.

NATE: Oh. Those outbursts. [He pauses, realizing how close her lips are to his and finds his concentration wavering]. So, he's controlling you?

JESSI [frowns]: No. He can't control me. He's too cowardly to be out of control himself.

NATE: What's that? [He sees her lips move as her head dips closer].

JESSI: He's been wanting to kiss Amanda all night, like I've been wanting to kiss you.

NATE: Right. Kiss. Yes.

JESSI: You mean, you do want to kiss me?

NATE: Hell, yes.

JESSI: They why are you avoiding me every time I try?

NATE: Ah, you mentioned a lack of control going on?

JESSI: But that's why I want to try, I want to practice.

NATE: Maybe this isn't the right place.

JESSI: You sound like Kyle.

NATE [frowns]: That's the last person I want to be like.

He leans forward, determined to give her what she wants from him, a kiss. But then he feels some sort of unseen shield blocking him. Jessi feels it too, and turns to see Kyle rush over to the food table.

BRUCE [exclaims]: I swear that fork moved on it's own, from this side of the table to that side, [he points from one end of the table to the other end].

DECLAN: It's just magic. [He doesn't dare glance over at Jessi but has been aware of her and Nate cozying up to each other all night].

BRUCE [scoffs]: So, show me the trick.

DECLAN: And ruin the magic that is Halloween? No way.

Kyle has stopped anything more from moving.

JESSI [covers Nate's mouth with her hand]: I hate it when he's right.

NATE [mumbles from behind her hand]: Same here.

Jessi removes her hand and they end up just sitting quietly.

NATE [frowns even more]: So, all this time while trying to kiss me you've been talking to him?

JESSI: Only in between trying to kiss you.

NATE: Oh, joy. Just what a guy wants to hear, his girl's attention on some other guy and not exclusively on him.

JESSI [gazes at him in wonder]: You think of me as your girl?

NATE: Ah, well, yeah. [His frown clears when she smiles a mega watt smile that makes the lights flicker very brightly to the point of them all popping out].

Several people scream, then some just give nervous laughter.

Kyle knows it wasn't anything Jessi tried to do but reacted to whatever Nate said, something that more than pleased her.

The only light shining into the room was from the moonlight outside the window and the hallway lights filtering partway inside their dorm. At least the hall lights outside their dorm room didn't fry.

KYLE: I'll get some bulbs.

He went to their storage unit and dug around for some light bulbs and a couple of flashlights. He gave one to Declan before they replaced all the bulbs in their room.

JACKIE [whispers to Amanda]: How do you think that happened?

Amanda just shrugs but seeing the looks Kyle kept throwing Jessi's way, and knowing Jessi's problem of emotional control where Nate was concerned, knew how it happened. Whatever they were discussing was making her very happy. Too happy, as she steps aside so Kyle can replace the burnt out bulb on his desk.

When he glances her way she notices his gaze is suddenly fixated on her lips. He is standing right in front of her, motionless, gazing intently at her.

AMANDA: Kyle?

JACKIE [suddenly feels like the three's a crowd person]: Excuse me. [She walks away, not that either noticed].

JESSI [telepathing to Kyle]: _I'll never be able to go out on a normal date. I don't want to be like you, all avoidy. How can you practice control if you don't at least try?_

KYLE [telepaths back]: _Now is not the time._

JESSI [telepaths back]: _It never is with you._ [Her frustration with him is making the fresh light bulbs flicker, as if it is all his fault she's in this predicament].

KYLE [telepaths, growing angry and frustrated in controlling the lights all because of her lack of control]: _Seriously? Again?_

JESSI [taunts him]: _I dare you to try._

Frustrated and fed up, it had the desired effect, as soon as he was done replacing the bulb, he stands in front of Amanda, suddenly torn between wanting to kiss her, but not wanting to just for the sake of practicing.

Jessi feels his hesitation and gives the mental equivalent of a chicken squawking making Kyle guess she's been around Josh too much. So he concentrates fully on control. He doesn't touch Amanda, just props his hand behind her where the bunk bed post is and leans towards her.

KYLE [murmers]: I wanted to do this all night.

Then he kisses her firmly, taking her by surprise as he keeps on kissing her, long and deep. He hears her heart rate speed up. He maintains control, and continues to maintain control.

Jessi is looking on, then closes her eyes, feeling what and how he's maintaining the control.

Nate is watching her, how she seems to mentally connect with Kyle before turning to him, all smiles.

JESSI: I think I know how now.

NATE [swallows]: Let's make a deal, how about showing me later when I take you home, just us two, in private?

JESSI: Okay. [She thinks for a second, determined to mimic Kyle's ability at control]. Do you want to go home now?

Nate laughs but realizes he's in definite trouble. Except this kind of trouble took on a whole new meaning. Making out with Jessi.

NATE [grins]: Sure, why not?

Kyle is too busy kissing Amanda to notice when Jessi and Nate leave before finally leaning away. She's breathing heavily and so is he. She never gave a thought they were in the middle of a crowded room until she hears several wolf whistles.

DECLAN [yells out]: Way to go, Kyle! That's the way to party.

Amanda feels a blush start to heat her cheeks.

KYLE: Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?

AMANDA [blinks up at him, stunned]: Huh?

He smiles a sexy roguish smile that suites his gangster costume to a T, giving a whole new meaning to the word bad to the bone. A very sexy appealing bad and she wanted to be bad with him. But he moves away from her and goes back to serving guests, guests who give him a few slaps on the back for putting on quite a show; leaving her breathless, bemused, wanting and humming with arousal on a whole new level.

It's three am before the party winds down and being told by management that it's past party time. The four are left looking around a cluttered mess, pop cans, overstuffed garbage bins with litter cluttering around it. Kyle and Declan had tried to keep up with the mess but they ended up being too busy keeping everyone supplied with food and drinks.

JACKIE: I'll help clear the food, but first, Amanda, do you mind helping me out of this dress? [She points to all the small buttons down the back of her outfit].

AMANDA: Sure.

Kyle and Declan start clearing out the garbage. Once the food is put away and most of the clutter swept free of the rug, they get ready for bed. Declan and Jackie uses the washroom first then Kyle ducks into the washroom with Amanda.

Amanda raises an eyebrow at him.

KYLE: I just wanted to explain.

AMANDA: Explain your mind-numbing kiss? I'm listening.

KYLE [pauses and gives a small smile]: Mind-numbing? [He sees a light blush stain her cheeks before he glances away suddenly feeling awkward and nervous]. Jessi.

AMANA [gives him an odd look as if wondering what his kiss had to do with her]: What about her?

KYLE: She made me, [she raises an eyebrow in disbelief], well not really made me, more like…motivated me. [She looks as if he's lot it]. Not motivated. Uh…dared me.

AMANDA: Dared you to kiss me?

KYLE: Pretty much.

AMANDA: You kissed me on a dare?

KYLE: Well, she was having trouble with control—

AMANDA: I noticed.

KYLE: So after a few taunts, I proved to her I could control the outer environment. And I did.

AMANDA [blinks]: I see.

KYLE: I guess that means we won't have to worry about the lights anymore. [He leans over and she puts a hand on his chest before he can kiss her].

AMANDA: Wrong.

KYLE: Wrong?

AMANDA: What about when you dream? If you get too … excited, remember how you dreamt going to far and projected that on to me?

KYLE: Oh, you don't have to worry about that.

AMANDA: How do you mean?

KYLE: I dream of you all the time.

AMANDA: Yes, but that way?

KYLE [swallows]: Ah, yeah? [Her hand on his chest feels very warm through his shirt].

AMANDA: Oh, [this time she swallows and her gaze centers on his lips].

Like a moth to a flame, his lips descend on hers and like a match, their kisses flame on.

Cut to Nate as he pulls up in front of the Trager house and shuts off the motor before turning to Jessi.

NATE: I had a great time tonight.

JESSI: Me too.

NATE: You look beautiful, [he touches a strand of black Cleopatra hair]. Elegant.

JESSI: Thank you. You look, [she thinks of a phrase from an old romance movie], ruggedly handsome.

NATE [chokes back a laugh and coughs]: I do, don't I? [He grins].

JESSI [captured by his roguish smile]: Do you want to kiss now?

NATE [eye widen slightly]: Sure, [his voice turns husky but before he can make a move, Jessi grabs him by his tunic and pulls him to her and kisses him].

She has a very enthusiastic technique which makes his chest tighten with the same emotion he felt last time he was with her. He leans over, places both hands on each side of her face and proceeds to first give her tender more temperate kisses, then only succumbing to deeper soul drugging kisses when he senses her growing impatience, himself unable to hold back any longer either.

He loses all track of time when he finally notices lights starting to blink on and off.

NATE [pulls back]: I guess the control thing needs more work.

JESSI [frowns at him]: That's not me. And I'm in perfect control.

Nate leans back in his seat, looking around to see that it wasn't any inside car lights flicking on and off but was coming from outside the steamed up windows, it was the front door lights.

JESSI [sighs despondently]: It's Steven.

NATE [runs a hand through his already messed up hair thanks to Jessi weaving her hands through it]: Great. I wonder how long he's been waiting?

JESSI: Ten minutes and eleven seconds, [she pauses], and counting.

NATE: That long?! [Not good, he thinks and reaches for his door handle, opens it and then just as suddenly closes it].

JESSI: What's wrong?

NATE: Ah, [he glances over at her], do you mind walking to the door yourself?

JESSI [sounds disappointed]: Why?

NATE [sighs and with a pointed gaze, explains]: I have a…big problem.

JESSI [quick to notice his 'problem' and nods, feeling pleased yet flustered and puts her hand on the door handle, but pauses when she remembers reading online a negative aspect so turns back to him]: Are guys really that easy?

NATE [blinks]: What?

JESSI: Would you react this way to any girl besides me?

NATE: What?! Who the hell cares about other girls? I lo-I care about you!

JESSI [gives him a great big smile, leans over and brushes her lips over his in a sweet tender kiss like he gave her earlier]: Thank you.

She hops out of the car and hurries to the front door.

NATE [looks on, flabbergasted]: What the hell? [She waves goodbye to him and he waves back but then shakes his head, suddenly feeling the cold].

NATE: I don't get it, I just don't get it all.

What really concerns him is how close he admitted how much he cared about her, almost saying the 'L' word.

Cut back to Kyle and Amanda. Kyle breaks away, breathing hard.

KYLE: I'm sorry. I got over excited. [He lays his forehead on her forehead].

AMANDA [has to pause to catch her breath]: I can relate. [But to prevent the temptation to go back to kissing has her suddenly babbling]. I think it's been building inside us both since the other night.

He bites his lip and closes his eyes briefly, remembering.

AMANDA: It's the first time we slept with our backs to each other. [She swallows as he watches her lips move when all she wants is his lips back on hers]. I guess the subject at our marriage course affected us more than we thought.

He nods but his steady gaze still centered on her lips makes her continue on.

AMANDA: On, on sexual relations and intimacy, when all we've been doing is, um, longing to be, [she can't resist anymore and steals a kiss he's more than willing to give], but haven't done more than…[He kisses her again and again].

She slides her hand through his hair and presses closer and the feel of him hard against her makes her moan.

AMANDA: Kyle…

KYLE [stops, finding it harder and harder to let go]: You're right…too many…pent-up…emotions.

AMANDA: We should…[stop is the word she can't finish as she clutches his arms and shoulders in frantic caressing motions].

KYLE: Yes.

KYLE [narrative]: Though I managed to maintain control over the environment, I managed to lose control in another way and found out how powerful passion could be.

Somewhere, somehow he reaches down inside himself and pushes himself away from her, feeling like he's being ripped in two different directions. Wanting to stay and yet knowing he can't follow through with what they both long for.

His abrupt departure leaves her feeling more than bereft, it feels almost painful as her body throbs with unfulfilled excitement. Shakily, she moves over to the sink and runs some cold water.

When they both have to share his bunk, their backs are turned to the other and it takes a long while for either to fall asleep.

No sooner does Kyle sense everyone is fast asleep than his eyes open and he sits up. He glances over at Amanda then hops out of bed. Soon he's busy at work at his desk.

Amanda isn't sure what suddenly awakens her out of a deep sleep but finds Kyle isn't lying beside her anymore. She peeks over the safety board to see the shadowy figure of him head from his desk over to the storage cupboard and takes out something. She climbs down and heads over to him. She sees by the moonlight that the something he's holding is a plate and is attaching something to the bottom.

AMANDA [whispers]: What are you doing?

KYLE [in a normal tone of voice that sounds very loud to her ears]: Gluing a sensor strip to the bottom of this plate.

AMANDA [puts a finger to his lips]: Ssh! [She glances over when she hears Jackie shift around]. Why are you doing it now?

KYLE [mumbles from behind her finger, still too loud as Jackie shifts again]: Because it can't wait till morning. [He sets the plate down once the sensor is in place].

AMANDA [replaces her finger with several fingers over his mouth]: Whisper, you'll wake Jackie. So, what's it all for?

KYLE [lifts left hand and shows her a ring-like object and uses his right to press a button on it which makes the plate move, skipping up and plunking down on the counter]: It's a reasonable scientific explanation on why and how the plates and cutlery moved around.

His whispered mumble behind her fingers makes it hard for her to hear so she removes them.

AMANDA: What?

KYLE [talks louder rather than whispers]: It's a reasonable scientific explanation on why and how the plates and cutlery moved around.

Over in Declan's bed, Jackie wakes up and shifts around, blinking to try and focus on the two figures of Kyle and Amanda standing by the counter and storage locker near the front door.

AMANDA [whispers]: Oh, okay. [She suddenly understands]. That's brilliant! Well then, if you're done, let's go back to bed.

KYLE [whispers back]: Together?

AMANDA [pauses, keeping to a whispered tone]: Well, yes.

KYLE [sighs]: It's not fair.

AMANDA [glances over his shoulder with a worried look but Jackie seems settled, no longer shifting about]: What isn't fair?

KYLE: You, me. You were ready to do it with Charlie, and you two weren't even married.

AMANDA [gaps at him]: What? [He sounds very jealous, a new side of him he never showed her until now. Considering their passionate embrace earlier, how can she blame him?]

KYLE [no longer whispering]: And we're _legally_ married.

AMANDA: I know, but—

KYLE [walks by her, heading to their bunk]: I don't agree with your religion either.

He climbs back into bed leaving her with her mouth open in shock. She finally climbs up and sees his back facing her so she keeps her back facing him, feeling hurt and angry. It's a long time before she falls asleep again. She notices he has no trouble, falling asleep the second she crawled in beside him.

Come morning Declan and Jackie wake up and rise first, taking advantage by showering together. By the time they come out, Kyle and Amanda are still sound asleep.

DECLAN: They're sure sleeping in.

JACKIE: They were up during the night. I heard them.

DECLAN: Doing what? More kissing?

JACKIE: No, actually. They were arguing.

DECLAN [frowns]: About what?

JACKIE: I just caught the tail end. Something about her willing to do it with Charlie and his not liking her religion.

DECLAN: With Charlie? Really?

She just shrugs. Whether it's their moving about or talking, a few minutes later Amanda wakes and rises. She gives them a brief nod as a good morning before she enters the bathroom. She doesn't look happy.

JACKIE [mouths to Declan]: See?

He just shrugs and turns to search in the fridge for something to eat. The plate that was left on the counter starts to flop up and down.

JACKIE: What's happening?

DECLAN: Ah…[he doesn't dare look toward Kyle, who's still fast asleep].

Amanda comes out and her attention is drawn to the dancing plate. She sighs.

AMANDA: I'll go wake Kyle.

JACKIE: Kyle?

Amanda climbs up the bunk and shakes Kyle's shoulder.

AMANDA: Kyle? Wake up! [She sees the ring he made is tucked close to his side so that every time he moved, his thumb kept pressing against the button. Her shakes didn't help so she tried freeing his hand but it wouldn't budge]. Kyle!

Kyle jerks awake and feeling her tug on his arm moves it clear. The plate stops moving about.

JACKIE [turns to Declan]: He was moving the plate? How?

DECLAN: Ah…[he can't give an explanation].

AMANDA [overhears her and glances over her shoulder]: The secret's out. [Declan gaps at her in astonishment]. I'll show you.

She grasps Kyle's hand and tugs the ring off his finger, while he stares at it in puzzlement.

AMANDA [whispers to him]: You were moving the plate.

His eyes widen, thinking she meant moving it with his mind.

KYLE [points to the ring]: Where—

But Amanda ignores him and climbs back down, but not before he feels her cold manner as she abruptly moves away from him. She's angry with him, but why?

Amanda walks over to Jackie and shows her the ring.

AMANDA: Yes, it was Kyle moving the plate. Between him and Jessi last night, this is how they moved them. [She presses a button on the ring and the plate moves once again].

JACKIE: Oh, wow. That is so cool.

Amanda shows her the sensor strip on the bottom of the plate as well.

JACKIE: That is so clever!

Declan raises an eyebrow over at a befuddled looking Kyle and mouths, "when?"

Kyle shrugs, looking completely clueless.

KYLE [narrative]: The only explanation I could think of how I managed to make a ring and sensor strips was after I fell asleep. Just like I've done a couple of other sleepwalking things, like the drawing of Steven's father's living room and all the drawings in primary colors where Sarah left the message she was alive, to placing sensors around the house when Cassidy was stalking Amanda. [He frowns with even more confusion when Amanda continues to give him the cold shoulder]. But what else did I do to cause Amanda to be so angry with me?

He starts worrying he may have projected a few touches she might not have appreciated.

KYLE: Amanda, can I talk to you for a second? [He indicates for her to join him in the washroom].

AMANDA: We'll talk later.

She turns her back and starts gathering up her things to take back home.

Jackie glances discreetly away and he ducks into the washroom alone, hearing Declan ask Jackie what she'd like to eat.

DECLAN's voice: Cereal?

JACKIE: Oh, yum.

When Kyle comes back out Jackie asks him something he finds he can't answer.

JACKIE: So, how did you make the bulbs burn out?

Kyle looks toward Amanda, hoping she'd be able to give some hint.

She frowns at him, wondering how he can look so clueless and helpless and endearing all at the same time. Really, he's acting like he doesn't remember. How can he not remember?

She glances at the garbage can. He follows her gaze and something about the can triggers a memory and he walks over to it, sees a burnt out bulb and takes it out. He examines it, sees the sensor he must have attached to the bottom and shows it to Jackie.

Jackie sees the sensor and pushes the same button which only makes the plate move.

JACKIE: How did you get the bulb to light up without plates moving?

Kyle takes the ring, studying it.

KYLE: There's another button beside it. That one you press and hold. [But pressing and holding the button does nothing]. Of course, the bulb's already burnt out.

JACKIE: Oh, right. Still, very clever.

Kyle just smiles and glances over at Amanda, looking grateful she tossed him a hint, only to find her carefully studying him.

They are on their way out the lobby door and loading up their vehicles when Kyle pauses as he places Amanda's and his backpacks in the back of his van. Declan is busy loading Jackie's stuff in his trunk.

Kyle tilts his head, hearing a voice far off in the distance. Amanda opens the passenger door ready to hop in.

KYLE: Wait inside for a moment.

AMANDA [pauses, foot braced on the edge]: Why?

KYLE: I hear someone calling for help.

Amanda tries to listen but can't hear anyone. Then realizes that with his hearing, that someone must be further away.

AMANDA: Anything I can do?

KYLE: I'll be quick. It's a far distance away.

She just nods and watches as he runs down the street, and soon he's two blocks down before he turns down another street. How far had he heard the cry? She wonders.

DECLAN [comes up to her as Jackie waits in his SUV]: What's up?

AMANDA: Kyle heard someone crying for help. He'll be a few minutes.

DECLAN: Do you want to wait in my car?

AMANDA: You and Jackie can go on ahead, I won't mind.

DECLAN: Nah, wouldn't feel right.

She smiles and hops in his car in the back seat. Declan then climbs in behind the wheel.

JACKIE [turns to her]: Where's Kyle?

AMANDA: He had to help someone, he should be back shortly.

JACKIE: Help who?

AMANDA: Ah… [unsure what to say].

Cut to Kyle as he heads down anther street, certain this was the street he heard the cry. The he sees an elderly lady lying sprawled on the front steps of an apartment building. She sees him.

ELDERLY LADY [voice weak]: Help!

Kyle rushes over. A bag of groceries had fallen and some of the contents had rolled out.

KYLE: What happened? [He takes her hand that she holds out to him].

ELDERLY LADY: Thank you, young man. Can you help me up?

KYLE: Sure.

But when he tries to help her up she cries out in pain.

KYLE: Wait. Why don't I see if anything's broken? May I?

She nods her consent.

He soon discovers she has a fractured hip.

KYLE: Try not to move. [He takes off his jacket, rolls it up and places it under her head]. I'll call an ambulance.

He takes out his cell phone and calls 911.

ELDERLY LADY: Oh dear, oh dear. Can you call my friend? She lives right above me. [She waves a hand at the apartment building].

KYLE: The ambulance will be here shortly. What's your friend's number?

She tells him the number and he tries calling but there's no answer.

KYLE: Sorry, it doesn't look like she's home.

ELDERLY LADY: Oh dear. Where could she be? [She frets]. She's usually home at this time of day.

KYLE: Did you have something planned together?

ELDERLY LADY: No, no she's usually home.

KYLE: I'm sure she'll be home soon. [He holds her hand and she grasps on].

ELDERLY LADY: Where could she be?

Off in the distance Kyle hears the ambulance.

KYLE: The ambulance will be here. I hear it coming.

ELDERLY LADY: Who will take care of my bird?

KYLE: I'll leave a message for your friend.

ELDERLY LADY: But she's not home.

KYLE: I'll keep trying until she is home.

ELDERLY LADY [squeezes his hand]: What a nice young man you are. I don't know how to thank you.

KYLE [smiles reassuringly at her]: You just did.

While he holds her hand he concentrates and starts to heal and mend the fractured bone.

Cut to Declan and Jackie. Jackie is still waiting for an answer.

AMANDA: Um…a friend. It was quite sudden. [She turns to glance out the window in the direction Kyle went but doesn't see him yet].

Jackie glances over at Declan who reaches over to play a CD.

DECLAN: How about some music while we wait? [He doesn't wait for her answer and just turns it on, fingers tapping the steering wheel in time to the music].

Jackie frowns at him wondering if he knew this friend but seems unwilling to admit who it was. She shrugs and takes a quick peak at her watch.

Suddenly they all hear an ambulance, it comes down their street, passes them and then turns down another street two blocks up, the same direction Kyle had taken.

Declan glances at Amanda in the rearview mirror.

JACKIE [catches their worried looks]: What's wrong?

AMANDA [takes out her cell]: I'll see what's keeping him. [She calls him]. Hey, Kyle. Just wondering how much longer you might be.

KYLE's voice: I'll just be a few more minutes.

Amanda can hear the ambulance loud and clear through the phone just before he clicks off.

AMANDA: He should be back soon.

JACKIE: He didn't say what was keeping him?

AMANDA: Nope.

DECLAN: Man of few words.

JACKIE [beneath her breath]: He's not the only one.

After a few more minutes pass, Amanda finally sees Kyle jogging back.

AMANDA: Here he comes. [She reaches for the door handle]. Well, see you later. Thanks for waiting.

DECLAN: No problem.

JACKIE: I hope all is okay.

AMANDA: I'm sure it is. [She exits and Kyle waves his hand to Declan].

Declan salutes back then starts the car, taking Jackie home before meeting up with Kyle at his house later on.

When Kyle pulls up to Amanda's house they now finally have a chance to 'talk,' During the ride home he tells her how he helped an elderly lday who had fallen. After Amanda falls silent, he notices her holding on to her necklace, a cross she received from NU, lost in thought. It's not the first time she's held on to the same necklace with the same expression.

KYLE: Amanda?

AMANDA [glances at him]: Mmm?

KYLE: I don't remember what happened last night, after we went to bed. I think I was sleepwalking.

AMANDA [sighs]: I wondered, especially the way you looked so lost and confused. [He nods]. So, that explains it.

KYLE: Explains what?

AMANDA: Funny how only at a subconscious level your true feelings come out.

KYLE: What did I do?

AMANDA: How jealous of Charlie and me are you? You mentioned you didn't like how I was willing to do 'it' with him and now that we're married, why the wait.

KYLE [eyes widen as he takes in what he revealed to her]: Oh. Ah… I had no idea. Just know I do understand you want it to be right—

AMANDA: Kyle, I _know_ you understand. But deep down, it's obviously not what you _feel_.

KYLE [glances away, swallowing]: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

AMANDA [reaches over to cup his cheek]: I know. Would it help that I'm beginning to have doubts myself?

KYLE [gazes at her]: About?

AMANDA [sighs heavily and is about to remove her hand when he puts his hand over hers]: I talked to Father Johnson. When I mentioned I had some doubts how the catholic church viewed things compared to the protestant church, do you know what he said?

KYLE [frowns]: What?

AMANDA: How I should have gone to a catholic university instead of NU, then I wouldn't be having doubts, I'd be growing stronger in my catholic faith rather than weaker.

KYLE: I'm not sure I like his advice.

AMANDA: I sure didn't. I was tempted to say, brainwashed. I'm so confused. There are a lot of differences between each religion, their doctrine and beliefs. Far more than I thought there'd be.

KYLE [thinks for a moment]: Isn't the main belief in God?

AMANDA: Yes.

KYLE: So, if it were the manner in which they worship, it would be a matter of deciding which methodology you'd prefer.

AMANDA: I guess. If only it were that simple. [He caresses her hand]. Which would you prefer? [He's about to answer when she cuts in]. The one that acknowledges our marriage?

KYLE [grins ruefully]: For starters?

AMANDA: So, what do we do? End our marriage course? You're supposed to start studying to be accepted in the Catholic Church.

KYLE: I'd like to finish the marriage course. And I really won't mind studying for acceptance.

AMANDA: But you don't agree.

KYLE: I'd do it for you.

AMANDA: No, I can't let you do that. I don't want you to become catholic just for me.

KYLE: It's my choice.

AMANDA [tugs her hand away and glances out the front window]: And what if I don't want to be a catholic anymore?

He blinks at her, surprised by her confession. Now he's not sure about going through with becoming a catholic, the reason for becoming one will be gone.

By the time they enter the Trager house Declan has arrived. Jessi is right there at the door when they enter.

JESSI: Finally. What took so long?

KYLE [stares at her and sighs, she listened in on them again but this time is pretending she hadn't]: We were talking.

JESSI: Well, come on, let's get ready.

She heads to her room. He glances behind him at Amanda who raises her eyebrow at him.

AMANDA: Someone's in a hurry to try your experiment.

Just then Nate joins them, having come from the living room.

NATE: I can't wait to see your disappearing act, either.

DECLAN [looks at him in surprise]: What are you doing here?

NATE [grins]: Jessi invited me.

JESSI [calls from down the hallway]: Kyle! Hurry!

Kyle heads to his room to change into his outfit but as he passes by the kitchen he sees Steven and Nicole.

KYLE: Hi.

Before either can greet him, Jessi grabs him by the arm and drags him away.

KYLE: What's the hurry?

He feels her impatience to get out and do something. Soon, they come out to the living room in their ninja outfits. Nate looks on. It's the first time he's seen them dressed this way and he has to admit they look intimidating.

NATE: Cool, real badass.

Steven frowns at him.

JESSI [from behind her mask]: Wait until you see us turn invisible.

She, along with Kyle, presses a button and in seconds they disappear from sight.

NATE: Woah. [He blinks, trying to focus on seeing them, a blur-like image, anything, but sees nothing]. Where are you?

JESSI's [voice whispers right next to him causing him to jump]: Right behind you.

Steven and Nicole look around as well. But they see nothing.

DECLAN [turns his head and whole body around in attempt to see them]: That's too freaky.

AMANDA [raises a hand to her lips]: Not fair.

Nicole glances over at her and raises an eyebrow, smiling.

NICOLE: Okay, what's the plan now?

She suddenly feels a tap on her arm then hears Kyle speak as if he were standing right beside her.

KYLE's voice: We go outside for a test run.

STEVEN: But how are you able to see?

KYLE's voice: Like a bat, with sonar. It produces images. [His voice starts to fade as he walks closer to the door]. We'll be careful. [He tries to reassure them].

They all hear the front door open then close.

NICOLE: Kyle? Jessi?

No answer. They did leave.

Once outside, Jessi and Kyle start running down the street but soon find it's becoming crowded with small children and parents going halloweening. It's the first time they see the ritual and pause to hear the children walk up to a neighbor's door and yell, "Trick or treat!" A neighbor answers and puts candy in their bags before the children run back to their parents and head to the next house. Any house with lights turned off, the children and parents bypass, as if it were a signal that the house isn't celebrating the ritual.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Another tradition we missed out on. I don't see the purpose in it other than to get free candy, candy that would harm the teeth._

KYLE [telepaths back]: _Maybe it's the dressing up that makes it fun, like we did last night._

JESSI [telepaths]: _Yeah, just like we are now, invisible people. Let's see what else is happening this night._

She takes off and the only way he can track her is by their telepathic connection. Because she's invisible, the sensor can't pick her up. Likewise, her sensors can't pick up on him unless she too hones into their mental link.

Other than a few partygoers, and various bars and restaurants open, it's a quiet night in the sense that there are no crimes. They reach a tall building's roof and sit down on the edge looking over the skyline.

JESSI: Hard to see with only sensors.

KYLE [lowers his eyepiece]: Not now it isn't.

She lowers her eyepiece and sees only his eyes showing. She laughs.

JESSI: Your eyes look like they're hovering in midair.

KYLE [smiles behind his mask which makes his eyes crinkle and look as if he's smiling back]: Yours, too.

They look over the city. The night was bright and clear.

JESSI: At least we can run without the fear of being seen now.

KYLE: True. And as long as we remember to keep our eyepiece on.

JESSI: Yeah, that would be spooky, having eyes bobbing in midair. [A few minutes pass]. So, what do you want to do now?

KYLE: Well, the test worked. How about go home?

JESSI: Boring. I want to do something. Like you did, healing that lady.

KYLE: That was unexpected.

JESSI: Well, why can't the unexpected happen now?

Just as she said those words they hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

KYLE [turns to her, eyes looking as if they are frowning now]: Did you do that on purpose?

JESSI: Haha. Come on.

She pulls down her eyepiece so that she's totally invisible again, as does Kyle, before they both head in the direction where they heard the sirens.

They soon find it's a home fire. Someone lit one too many candles and it caught fire. No one is hurt, thankfully, and the firemen soon have the fire under control.

Jessi huffs in frustration.

JESSI [telepaths]: _No one to save._

KYLE [telepaths]: _Something tells me you would prefer holding the hose to put out the fire or swinging a person over your shoulder rather than doing what the paramedics are doing, putting a gauze on a burn._

JESSI [telepaths]: _Yeah, well something tells me you'd rather be the paramedic._

KYLE [telepaths]: _You read my mind._

JESSI [telepaths]: _I am reading your mind—oh, hardy har har._

Kyle grins a mental grin at her.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Let's go home._

They head home but enter the back as soon as they see a neighbor at the front door talking to Steven. They don't turn off their invisibility cloak until the neighbor leaves and Steven heads back to the living room. Nate is flipping through a magazine. Nicole is sitting at the desk at the computer, while Declan and Amanda are watching the news. Only updates of the day are showing.

JESSI's voice: We're home.

They all jump, Nate's magazine goes flying through the air as he suddenly jumps up in a protective stance, making everyone stare at him in surprise rather than at Jessi and Kyle who now appear on the side of the room.

NATE [mumbles]: Reflex.

DECLAN: Some reflexes.

NATE [nods to Jessi]: How'd it go?

JESSI: Not much was happening, just Halloween parties.

KYLE: It was a good test run.

STEVEN: Well, I'm glad you didn't appear when the neighbor came by.

KYLE: We saw him so we skirted around back and waited.

STEVEN: Ah. Good.

KYLE: Everything all right? With the neighbor, I mean?

STEVEN: Yeah, they're going away for a couple of weeks over Thanksgiving and just wanted Nicole or I to check their place and bring in the mail.

Jessi walks over to Nate as he sits back down.

JESSI [leans over to whisper]: What do you mean habit?

Just then, Nate's cell rings. He takes it out, looks at who's calling then glances at everyone, holding up a finger for silence to his lips.

NATE [answers]: Yeah?

WOMAN's voice: Nate Harrison?

NATE: Yeah, that's me.

WOMAN's voice: This is Grace Kingsley. You've received my texts?

NATE: Mrs. Kingsley. What can I do for you?

Hearing her name made everyone really sit up and take notice on his side of the conversation. Kyle started listening in at that point, but Jessi, being right beside him, heard first.

GRACE's voice: I wasn't pleased with the report I got from you.

NATE: Sorry to hear that.

GRACE's voice: Don't take that tone with me. It read exactly like the police report.

NATE [sighs]: Exactly, how?

GRACE's voice (sounding irritated): Short and detailed but told me nothing I didn't already know. So, what was Kyle's reaction when he found out I'm his mother?

NATE [sarcastic]: Overjoyed. He can hardly wait to meet you.

GRACE [mumbles a few expletives under her breath]: I don't know how my son dealt with you, but-

NATE [voice turns hard like a warning]: Dealt?

GRACE's voice (hisses): You are a pain in the a-[she breaks off and takes a deep breath]. I could have you fired.

NATE [laughs without humor]: No, _you_ couldn't.

GRACE's voice [heaves with irritation a big sigh]: I'm catching a flight to Seattle the day before Thanksgiving. [She pauses].

NATE: Oh, yeah?

He stares at Kyle with a grin, he can annoy anyone and takes a lot of enjoyment out of it, Kyle notes.

NATE: Kyle will be thrilled to hear that.

Kyle grimaces.

GRACE's voice [tone grows sharp]: Find those missing Latnok members who evaded being arrested. I want to arrange a meeting with them.

NATE: Why? You planning to regain control?

GRACE's voice [turns cold]: That's none of your concern.

NATE [throws a casual arm on the back of the couch behind Jessi which makes her slide closer to him]: Oh, I think it is. I like how Latnok's being run now. [He winks down at Jessi]. I gotta say I hated those stuffed shirts. Too narrow-minded.

GRACE's voice: Find them!

NATE: What's in it for me? [He glances over at Steven and Nicole as they look on with worry].

GRACE's voice: A large sum of money.

NATE: Well, it will take a few bribes to uncover their whereabouts. It's not coming out of my pocket.

GRACE's voice: Just do it.

NATE: Yes, ma'am.

He clicks off.

DECLAN: Are you really going to help that woman?

NATE: Why not?

KYLE [gazes at him]: Keep your enemies close.

NATE [glances at him and narrows his eyes]: You mind-reading me?

KYLE: No, just picking up on your feelings.

NATE: Yeah, well, [he checks his watch], I should go, it's late.

He stands back up and heads to the door. Jessi watches him go with a frown of confusion and when Nicole nods for her to follow him, she does.

Once out on the front step does he then answers her question about his reflexes being a habit.

NATE: You know I lived on the street once before my Uncle took me in?

JESSI: You mentioned it once. Briefly.

NATE: Yeah, well, that's where I learnt a few defensive moves.

JESSI: Was it hard? Living on the street?

NATE: Yeah, it was. The worst. There's nothing like a good bed and safe place to rest your head. I can never repay what my uncle did for me.

JESSI: What was it like?

NATE: Terrifying. You never knew if someone would come along and mug you. Joining a gang took away some of that fear but being with a gang meant you had rival gangs that were likely to shoot you if they got the chance. [He shrugs]. Not fun.

JESSI: How long were you with the gang?

NATE: Fortunately, not long, that was when my uncle arrived on the scene. So, before I could be initiated into the group, I got out. Once you're in, you're in for life.

JESSI: You couldn't just tell the gang members you didn't want to be with them?

NATE: Sure. [He makes a cutting motion across his throat with his hand]. If you wanted to leave in a body bag.

JESSI: But don't they become your family?

NATE: A psychotic family.

JESSI [thinks back]: They sound like what Zzyzx, Madacorp, and Latnok wanted to do with Kyle and me, terminate us.

NATE: Not the Latnok that exists now.

JESSI: No, I like the students I work with.

NATE: You're kidding? Even Thing1 and Thing2? [He refers to Dave and Russell].

JESSI: I got used to them.

He reaches out with his hand to stroke her cheek.

NATE: You are the most beautiful girl I ever met. [He kisses her]. Goodnight, gorgeous.

She watches as he drives off, waving to him. He thrilled her in ways Declan never did, much less Kyle. Declan she once viewed more as a romantic figure, yes, from watching to many of the old movies had colored her view. Then Kyle, her view was colored by the fact that they were the same and how he cared for her and saved her life. But trying to differentiate between what Madacorp made her feel for Kyle and what she naturally felt took a while to kick in. Some of Nate's experiences mirrored and reminded her of her own bad experiences. She could relate to how he viewed the world.

Back inside as the family starts preparing for bed, they discuss why Grace would want to gather those former members together.

End this chapter.


	16. S04 E16 Marriage Over or On?

_Author's Note: Addition on end added Nov 28th..._

Kyle XY S04 E16

**Marriage Course Over but Marriage On?**

Andy is looking out the window of her front living room, waiting eagerly for her and Josh's first date alone together. As she waits, she can't help thinking back to when Maggie told her she was pregnant and the events that followed.

Flashback before the Halloween party:

Andy comes out of the bathroom stall at Beachwood High and washes her hands. As she washes them she starts to hear sounds of sobbing from another stall then hiccopying as if the crier was trying to stifle her sobs.

Andy grabs a paper towel to dry her hands then walks over to the stall door.

ANDY: Hey, you okay in there?

The stall doors open and Andy sees it's Maggie.

MAGGIE [sobs]: I'm pregnant!

ANDY: Oh, wow. That's, uh—

MAGGIE: Horrible. [She sniffs, then eyes Andy balefully]. But you're not. How'd you get so lucky?

ANDY [holds back a sharp retort]: You're right. I did get lucky I wasn't knocked up. But I do remember the scare it gave me.

MAGGIE: Yeah, well try being really pregnant. It's a lot more scarier.

ANDY [nods]: I imagine it would be.

MAGGIE [wails]: What am I gonna do?

ANDY: I can give you the name of this women's center that helps pregnant teens.

MAGGIE: Is that where you went?

ANDY: Yeah.

MAGGIE: Do they do abortions?

ANDY [looks appalled]: Abortion? No! They help you through the 'process,' raising your baby on your own.

MAGGIE [looks puzzled]: You mean you wanted to keep yours? I mean, if you had actually been pregnant?

ANDY: Of course I would have. It was Josh and mine's baby. I love him.

MAGGIE: And he would have married you? Supported you? All that bit?

ANDY: Yeah, he would have.

MAGGIE: Then you're fortunate than me. Bobby won't talk to me.

Cut to Josh and Bobby out in the front of the high school, several feet away from the front doors, sitting on a bench.

JOSH: What do you mean you haven't talked to her?

BOBBY: I didn't know what to do. I freaked! What do I do? I don't want a kid! I'm too young, man.

JOSH [flashback to how he felt when he feared Andy might have been pregnant]: Do you love her?

BOBBY: What? I don't know. What does that have to do with having a kid?

JOSH: Ah, one, whether or not you love her, you're now responsible for her and the kid.

BOBBY: So is she!

JOSH: Okay, you're both responsible.

BOBBY: I'm not marrying her.

JOSH: Probably best not too.

BOBBY [gaps at him]: You're actually saying no to marriage? Weren't you all willing to marry Andy?

JOSH: Well, yeah. I love her. But you, not if you don't love Maggie enough.

BOBBY: So, what really am I responsible for beside hospital bills?

JOSH: Ah, I'm thinking of the emotional cost. If she decides to to keep it, you'll have to help raise it.

BOBBY: I'm to young to raise a kid, and with what? I don't earn enough.

JOSH: Have you told you're parents?

BOBBY: You kiddin'? No way! They'd freak.

JOSH: Yeah, they will. But you gotta tell them. If you own up to it, they may surprise you and help out.

BOBBY [scoffs]: You're dreamin'. My parents aren't like yours. They'd kick me out.

JOSH [looks shocked]: They would? Literally?

BOBBY [sighs, looking miserable]: I don't know man. Maybe. They'd likely want me to use my own money to have her get an abortion.

JOSH: Woah, that's extreme. That's like murder.

BOBBY [panicking]: I can't raise a kid! I'm too young!

Bobby lifts a cigarette to his lips and takes a puff. Josh stares in amazement.

JOSH: When did you start smoking?

BOBBY [coughs and hacks after one puff]: The day she told me.

JOSH [waves a hand in front of his face to clear away the smoke blowing his way as he too feels the urge to cough]: Ah, Bobby, you're in big trouble.

BOBBY: Don't I know it. [He takes another puff and starts hacking again].

Cut back to Andy. She gives a start of surprise as she sees Josh waving to her as he comes up the sidewalk, seeing her through the living room window. She'd been so lost in thought she didn't notice him pull up. She gives him a great big smile and runs to the door, shouting over her shoulder.

ANDY: Bye, moms! Josh is here. [She opens the front door].

MOM #1 [voice coming from the back of the house]: Come home early!

ANDY: I will. [She walks out and shuts the door]. Hey, Josh.

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

JOSH: Hey.

But then there's not time to say more as Andy grabs him by the hand and hurries toward his car, forcing him to hurry along with her.

JOSH [with a cheery tone]: Exactly how I feel. Let's get this date started.

Opening credits.

Scene opens with Nate walking into a run down house. As soon as he enters, several hard-faced looking guys glare at him. One guy blocks his way.

NATE [stares him down]: I'm lookin' for Grid.

GUY: What for?

NATE: That's my business. And his.

Neither budge nor backs down. A voice in the back is heard.

VOICE IN BACK: Mash, let him through. [A tall guy with glasses on walks into the room. It's the guy Nate is here to see].

MASH [who blocks Nate's way, moves aside]: Who is this dude, Grid?

GRID [pushes his glasses back further up his nose, in his other hand he holds a book]: An old friend.

Nate walks past Mash and over to Grid. They shake hands.

GRID: Long time no see.

NATE: I've been busy.

GRID [his voice grows cold and hard and the grip he has on Nate's hand tightens]: Too busy to drop by?

NATE [tightens his grip as well and a silent battle ensues as neither budges despite the increasing pain]: As a matter of fact, yeah, I have been.

Each grimace.

GRID: Give it up, Nate.

NATE: I may have quit the gang but I never back down.

Their eyes narrow at each other in challenge, then each pair of eyes wince as the pain increases but then they suddenly grin and release their hands. Grid nods his head to the back room.

GRID: Come inside.

When Nate enters he sees the room is full of books along each wall while the middle of the room is set up like a lab.

NATE: You've added a few things.

GRID: Yeah, well, not everyone can afford to go to a fancy expensive college.

NATE: You blame me for getting lucky in earning myself a scholarship?

GRID: Blame is too mild a word, [he sits down at a desk littered with computer equipment and radar], try envy.

NATE [gazes appreciatively at his electronics]: From what I see, you've nothing to be envious about.

GRID: Hey, I worked hard to 'acquire' all this, [he waves a hand over his screen, but by the tone of his voice he meant he planned and schemed to find a way to steal it all].

NATE: I'm sure you did. I have a favor to ask.

GRID: Do you now? Funny how we come back to our roots.

NATE: Yeah, funny.

GRID: What's the favor?

NATE: I need some information.

GRID: Let me guess, too sensitive that you can't acquire or access on your own?

NATE: Exactly.

GRID: That's going to cost you.

NATE [reaches beneath his jacket and pulls out an envelope stuffed full of cash]: Not a problem.

GRID [grins, eyeing the money with greed]: Ah, now we talk price.

Nate grins back. Several days later Nate gets a call from Grid.

GRID's [voice on phone]: I got the information you wanted.

After he acquires the information he needs, he texts Grace Kingsley.

TEXT MSG: I found your five Latnok buddies. They agree to meet with you, just name the date and time.

Cut to Hillary and Lori up in their dorm room. Lori is getting ready to go out.

HILLARY [watches]: No study night?

LORI: I'm taking a break. Seeing Mark only twice each week isn't enough.

HILLARY: I hear ya'. But as much as I envy you having someone, I've decided to devote myself to me.

LORI [pauses in brushing her hair to stare incredulously at her]: You have?

HILLARY: I'm a career gal. Complete, 100% attention to my studies.

LORI: When did this happen?

HILLARY: Fairly recently.

LORI: You're date last week bombed, didn't it?

HILLARY: I swear, I thought he was on the level. Second year student, well settled into his studies, too. Ready to form more of a bond, you know?

LORI: So, you may have to date a few more frogs.

HILLARY: Why? What law of averages says you can't skip all that crap and walk into a room and poof, there he is, your dream guy?

LORI: I didn't write the law, Hills.

HILLARY: Well, the law was meant to be broken.

LORI: I think that's rules.

HILLARY: Work with me here, Lori.

LORI: Can't. [She glances at her watch, throws her brush back on the dresser and grabs her purse]. Gotta dash. Mark is likely waiting for me.

Hillary heaves a big sigh, with a despondent look on her face.

LORI: Look on the bright side, doesn't the law of averages say that when you stop looking is the day you find the person you've been searching for?

HILLARY [perks up]: You're right.

Lori grabs her coat.

HILLARY: Wait, [Lori pauses by the door]. How 'giving up' mode do I have to be in?

LORI: Way more than you are in now.

HILLARY: Terrific. That's what I feared.

LORI: Love you, see you later.

HILLARY: Later, [then calls out as Lori dashes out the door], love you, too!

She heaves a despondent sigh again.

Cut to Lori at Mark's place and though she has a textbook and laptop set on his coffee table beside his, neither were into studying as they lay on the couch, kissing.

In the background loud music comes on. Lori lifts her head.

LORI: Loud neighbors.

MARK: Yeah, they're not too bad except on the weekends. [His hand slips under her shirt to caress her back]. Does the noise bother you?

LORI: On the contrary, they can play as loud as they like. [She goes back to kissing him].

MARK [this time he pauses]: Ah ha, is this new enthusiasm a prelude to something, ah more?

LORI [gives him a small 'we'll see' smile]: Maybe.

He smiles and they resume for a while but in between kisses she asks him something unrelated to anything amorous.

LORI: So, how's the new job?

MARK [leans back in surprise]: Job? [He frowns]. Oh, that. Ah, it didn't turn out. Their incentives were just a ruse to get me hooked.

LORI [frowns in concern]: Really? That sucks.

MARK: Yeah, well, I got a better offer.

LORI: Where?

MARK: From Jessi.

LORI [raises an eyebrow]: Jessi?

MARK: She plans on a few of us to form a new board of shareholders in Latnok. It's a really good offer, we'll have more control of what goes on, and each one will be accountable. We won't be vulnerable to any takeovers.

LORI: Sounds impressive. When did this happen?

MARK: Last Saturday.

LORI: So, how much shares are you going in for?

MARK: Not as much as I'd like. Since I just bought this place, I don't have enough to put in as much as Jackie or Nate.

LORI [sits back a bit]: Nate's going to be on this board?

MARK: And Tim and hopefully Kyle.

LORI: Kyle? Good luck with that.

MARK: He seemed keen.

LORI: He did? [This surprised her since he never wanted anything to do much with Latnok but then ever since he started working there on Saturday's and it has changed a lot since Cassidy, it must not be as bad anymore]. Huh. Keen but not committed?

MARK: He has to discuss it with Amanda. Apparently they won some money in Vegas?

LORI: Oh, yeah. He did.

MARK: How'd that happen?

LORI: He got distracted when playing one of the machines.

MARK: Distracted?

She kisses him.

MARK: Are you trying to distract me now?

LORI: No, silly, I'm trying to demonstrate how he'd been distracted.

MARK: With a kiss? [She touches her nose with a tip of her finger and points her other hand in a thumb's up gesture]. Ah, Amanda kissed him.

LORI: Yeah, and he put his coin in the wrong slot, which ended up being the winning one.

MARK: Would it be too nosey to ask how much he won?

LORI: Ten mill.

MARK: Woah, that's quite a lot.

LORI: Yeah, but he wanted to build some Natural Health Center or spa or something.

MARK: Ah, well, that's definitely something to talk over with your wife about, investing in something different.

LORI: Yeah, it would be.

She smiles and goes back to kissing him which he heartily participates.

Cut to Josh taking Andy home after their Friday night date.

JOSH: So, when is Maggie due?

ANDY: May.

JOSH: One month before graduating, bummer.

ANDY: I think she'll up her assignments so she can finish early. Man, I'm so thankful I'm not in her position.

JOSH: Yeah, me either.

ANDY: We are so not ready for parenthood.

JOSH: Ah, don't you mean them?

ANDY: Us, too.

JOSH: Well, thankfully we dodged that bullet.

ANDY: We sure did. And we got our parents to trust us alone on a date again.

JOSH: Right. [He frowns as she sighs, glancing out the window towards her house]. So, what's wrong?

ANDY: Us.

JOSH: Us? What's wrong with us? I thought we were good.

ANDY: I love being with you, Josh. I don't want to move.

JOSH [swallows hard]: I don't want you to move, either.

ANDY: And as much as I want you, I don't want you.

JOSH: What does that mean?

ANDY: Do you want to become a dad?

JOSH: No! Not in a long long while.

ANDY: Exactly.

JOSH: But, we can be…creative.

ANDY: Even that's a risk.

JOSH: How? Nothing will be…connected.

ANDY: Accidents happen.

JOSH [says nothing for a moment as he studies her, trying to decipher her mood]: You're scared.

ANDY: Aren't you?

JOSH: Yes, which is even more reason I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize either of our futures.

ANDY: I'm sorry, Josh. I can't.

She jumps out of the car.

JOSH: Andy, wait!

But she dashes inside her house with a final glance back at him, her expression torn.

JOSH [heaves a sigh and heads home mumbling]: I need an expert, and it's not my parents.

It's ten o'clock when Josh comes home and lightly knocks on Kyle's open door. Both Amanda and Kyle are lying propped up in his bed reading textbooks. They both glance up.

JOSH: Ah, hi. Sorry to bother you.

AMANDA [smiles]: You're not a bother.

JOSH: Good. I'm glad you feel that way 'cause I need to talk to Kyle for a sec. Alone?

AMANDA: Oh. Sure. [She sets her textbook aside and climbs out of bed]. I'll just be in the kitchen.

JOSH: Thanks, [as she walks past him and he ducks further inside the room, shutting the door].

KYLE [sits up and places his forearms over raised knees]: Everything all right with you and Andy?

JOSH [gives a crocked grin]: You've hit the nail on the head. Sort of.

KYLE: Sort of?

JOSH [perches on Kyle's desk chair]: Yeah. [He looks everywhere in the room except at Kyle. It looks like the usual study clutter when Amanda stays over except he does see she's added a few 'feminine' touches like a vase and flowers on a side desk, hairbrush and perfume bottles on the dresser and a much larger mirror than the small one Kyle used to have].

KYLE: Josh?

JOSH: Quite homey.

KYLE [follows his gaze]: It is.

JOSH [also sees the tub alongside a side wall]: You don't even use your tub anymore, do you?

KYLE: The bed I made gives us more room.

JOSH: Ah, yes. To do what? [Thinking of sharing a bed with Andy].

Kyle gives him a non-speaking look.

JOSH [quickly waves his hand]: Never mind. Scratch that. [He sighs heavily]. My friend Bobby's in trouble.

KYLE: What kind of trouble?

JOSH: Him and Maggie, they're pregnant.

KYLE: That must be rough and scary.

JOSH: Yeah, very. Which is kind of why me and Andy…ah…as much as we'd like to, you know, do it again, we're, well, she's hesitating, you know, because of the risk. She also doesn't want to take birth control pills, mostly because of the side effects, and because she doesn't want her moms to find out she's taking them. [He takes a deep breath].

KYLE [frowns]: So, the problem is?

JOSH: How can we do it without doing it? Like you and Amanda, or not exactly like you and Amanda since I don't know exactly what you're doing or not doing, [he hurries on], not even wanting to know what you're doing, or not doing. You know? [He wipes some sweat off his forehead].

During this verbal spew age, Kyle is biting his lip, thinking.

KYLE: I think I can help.

JOSH [gaps at him in surprise]: You can?

KYLE [smiles and gets up, waving him aside as he logs on to his computer]: For starters, why not try connecting with Andy on a more emotional level rather than a physical one?

JOSH: Ah, I'd say we connect, emotionally.

KYLE: I mean on a deeper level. Emotional intimacy. [He brings up a couple of pdf files]. There are a few books on it. I can email them to you to read up in your room.

JOSH: Ah, I was thinking more on the physical side.

KYLE: Oh. [He pauses, then logs into his U-dub library account]. You have to be 18 to read some of these books. [He checks a few out and they start downloading].

JOSH: Ah, I already know 'how' to do it.

KYLE: I thought you want to do it without doing it.

JOSH: What kind of books are they?

KYLE: Physical intimacy on another level, other than just straight intercourse.

JOSH: Wow. You actual said that word.

KYLE [a smile quirks up each side of his mouth and mimics Josh's tone of voice]: If you're doin' it you otta be able to say it.

JOSH: Ha, very funny, smart one.

KYLE: I'll send you another book on a thousand ways to be romantic. [He waves a hand at his computer and gets out of his chair]. I'll leave you to browse for the next half hour.

JOSH: Huh, [he starts reading, eyes widening with interest], thanks.

Kyle just gives a slight smile and gives him privacy. Later, when Kyle comes back in, Josh quickly clicks off a page.

JOSH: So, interesting stuff. Do you and Amanda—[he stops himself]. None of my business.

KYLE: There is one thing we do.

JOSH: Ah, really, you don't have to share. [But then he realizes Kyle usually doesn't share]. But, go ahead.

KYLE: Well, each time it's her turn to use the van I leave her a note and either a chocolate or a flower or something else she likes. She leaves a note and something for me when I use the van next.

JOSH [makes a face]: You mean, love notes?

KYLE [grins]: Yeah, you're not going to puke are you?

Just then Josh's expression changes to one of contemplation.

JOSH: You know, it may sound corny but Andy loves Start Trek just as much as I do. I could plan a themed date night for her.

A soft knock makes Josh glance behind Kyle.

AMANDA: Hey. All clear?

JOSH: Yeah, thanks. [He nods to Kyle]. Thanks, bro.

KYLE: You're welcome. [He shuts off his computer screen and he and Josh share a look of understanding].

Just as Josh leaves and Kyle turns the screen back on when Amanda's back is turned as she crawls back into bed and closes all the files Josh was browsing through before he clicks to shut down his computer. But as he hovers the cursor over the shut down button he has a strange sensation of missing something and hesitates. He frowns, unable to pinpoint what it was he missed and finishes powering off.

As Kyle and Amanda settle in bed for the night lying face to face, he starts tracing the features of her face, stroking softly.

KYLE: I love you.

AMANDA [starts stroking his face]: I love you, too.

They smile and resume their soft strokes, physically and emotionally connecting on a differenct level like what some of the books he showed Josh were mentioning.

Upstairs Josh is planning the next 'romantic' date with Andy.

Cut to Brian Taylor sitting at an office desk when his phone rings.

BRIAN: Hello? Taylor here. [He pauses to listen]. Well, well. Grace Kingsley. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?

GRACE's voice: Owe is right. What are you willing to do to be a Latnok again?

BRIAN [chuckles]: Considering my daughter is head of Latnok, I'm not worried being a Latnok again.

GRACE's voice: Not yet you are. But I could reinstate you, even put you on the board.

BRIAN: That's a little difficult thing to do if you're in England, a wanted suspect of embezzlement.

GRACE's voice [laced with anger]: I embezzled nothing! I've been cleaning up the mess my son left behind.

BRIAN: Ah, your son. He was good enough to run Latnok, for the short time he had a top position, that was. And look how that turned out. Badly. And yet my daughter, the one whom you said was a mistake, is now running the show. And doing a damn good job of it.

GRACE's voice [ice cold]: For now. Well, what of my offer?

BRIAN: I think I'll wait for a better offer, one from my daughter.

GRACE's voice [scoffing]: After the way you screwed up? I doubt she'd be generous. She's as flaky as her mother.

BRIAN [jaw clenched]: Leave Sarah out of this. You're as bad as your murderous scum of a son.

GRACE's voice: He may have been a fool taking her life but his devotion and loyalty to do as instructed was admirable.

BRIAN [leans forward, a nasty feeling of suspicion entering his voice]: Are you telling me you ordered him to kill Sarah?

GRACE's voice: Don't be an idiot. I gave no such order.

BRIAN: Of course you didn't, you just ordered him to do whatever it took to get Kyle on board. You're the fool Grace.

GRACE's voice: Cross me, Brian, and you'll live to regret it.

BRIAN [chuckles]: You act as if you're still in charge.

GRACE's voice: Oh, I will be. Very soon, and you will owe me.

BRIAN: I don't owe you anything.

He hangs up on her and he is reminded of the words he once said to Jessi.

Flashback:

_BRIAN: You owe me._

_JESSI: I owe you? Is that the price of being your daughter?_

_BRIAN [afraid of losing her]: You bet it is._

But when he saw the hurt expression on her face and the Tragers gathering around her in full protection mode, he knew he had lost her. All his sacrifice, his hard work, gone in that instant. He was not going back to that black moment. He was gaining her trust back, he was not about to lose it again, no matter what incentives Grace offered.

Cut to Jessi working in her office at Latnok. Her door is open for those who wish to enter and talk to her. She is filling in a bunch of boring forms that the university needed and would have welcomed any distraction.

She cocks her head to tune in to what is happening at everyone's work station. Being a Saturday and with Kyle here, the students come over to talk to him. Two in particular.

Cut to the front where Russell is talking to Kyle, extolling his new found application of placing a skin-like overlay on his robot, one that has self-healing properties like real skin. Dave is beside him in full brooding mode.

RUSSELL: It works, it really works! My robot will be so life-like you won't be able to tell it from a real human.

DAVE: What happened to your pressure-sensitive skin?

RUSSELL: It's going to be both.

DAVE: There goes the human race. We'll be the endangered species.

KYLE: I'm glad it's working for you. Have you decided on what the practical applications for your robot will be?

DAVE [expression glum]: Of course he hasn't. He completely ignored your last suggestion.

RUSSELL [snaps at his friend]: I'm working on it.

DAVE: Sure you are, sure you are. You just want your Frankenstein to be up and running.

RUSSELL [glares at him but when he turns back to Kyle he sees the concern]: I'll think of what my robot will do. You really prefer natural to artificial, don't you?

KYLE: I just want to understand the purpose and reason why you're making a robot so human-like. Machines have their uses but they can never replace human life.

RUSSELL: They won't. [But the skeptical look on Dave's face and the growing concern on Kyle's face eggs him on]. They won't!

DAVE [retorts]: Then why make it?

RUSSELL [snaps back]: To create life!

DAVE: Ah, ha! [He shivers in revulsion]. I knew it. Dr. Frankenstein.

KYLE [gazes at Russell]: But isn't that why people marry and have children? That's creating a life.

RUSSELL: That's different. That's pro-creation. I want to actually create that life spark.

KYLE [studies him]: That sounds like playing God.

RUSSELL: There's no such thing. [He blinks at Kyle]. You mean, you believe in God?

KYLE: Yeah, I like to think there is a higher being. To me, he's the greatest scientist of all.

RUSSELL: Huh, well, each to his own.

KYLE: There's more to your robot than hoping it will spark new life.

RUSSELL [looks surprised and pleased Kyle is catching on]: Yeah. We need to evolve.

DAVE: Evolve into what? Machines?

RUSSELL: Why not?

Dave laughs uproarishly which makes Russell more hurt and angry, so Russell turns to Kyle for support.

RUSSELL: Don't you agree, we need to evolve?

KYLE: Well, though we can grow and gradually adapt to our environment, we do have our limitations.

RUSSELL: Exactly. I want to overcome those limitations.

DAVE: You mean, [he stares at him aghast], download our consciousness into a robotic form?

RUSSELL: Yes. The ultimate achievement in human evolution.

DAVE: Sounds more like the ultimate horror show. Dehumanization here we come.

KYLE: I'm sorry, Russell. But I have to agree with Dave.

Dave beams.

RUSSELL [insists]: But we need to evolve.

KYLE: Why?

RUSSELL: If scientists are making super human freaks that can do anything like walk through walls, then we need to protect and defend ourselves.

DAVE: You're referring to the dynamic duo? They haven't shown themselves in weeks.

RUSSELL: Yeah, well, who knows how many superhumans have been made. There have been test subjects made on humans already to combine animal DNA with human DNA. They could be part chameleon or part cat, able to change their appearance or see in the dark.

Kyle gives a slight twitch of his hand which Russell doesn't see. He knew he wasn't part cat nor had any animal DNA but he certainly could see in the dark.

Is that the reason Russell wanted to create human-like robots? As a defense one day against him and Jessi? The fear of what they could do?

KYLE [narrative]: Kern and Ballantine wanted us, not perhaps not as super soldiers, but as super computers able to develop war and military defense strategies. Strategies they data-fed me and Jessi, data which I rejected.

He mentally hears Jessi cutting in.

JESSI [telepaths from her office]: _I doubt very much robots could stop us. One electro-magnet burst and they'd be toast._

KYLE [telepaths]: _Jessi, that's not the point._

JESSI [telepaths with a hint of smugness]: _You're right; the point is that we are far superior than a robot, including everyone here._

Despite her smug-like superiority complex, which hid a deeper desire to impress others because she'd been made to feel less worthy than he was, he knew she had a point and can't help smirking with her.

KYLE [telepaths back]: _Exactly._

JESSI [sounds surprised yet pleased]: _You agree? That's a first._ [Then sobers]. _I wonder what he'd do if he even found out it's us._

KYLE [mentally winces]: _His fear is real and deep. He might turn us in._

JESSI [telepaths]: _They all could._

Kyle glances all around the room and sees that most of the students are deep in their projects but a few had been listening in, including Jackie. She winks at him which causes him to smile back ruefully. The others who heard Russell talk of super humans, he feels their unease.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Most of the students here will not react well if they knew the truth about us._ [He glances back at Jackie]. _Except maybe one._ [He then veers off on a different subject]. _I'm having second thoughts, Jessi._

JESSI [telepaths back with a hint of alarm, knowing what he meant]: _You can't back out. It was your idea._

KYLE [telepaths]: _I know, but it's so risky._

Cut to Jessi in her office as she closes her eyes and concentrates, focusing on what Kyle was really feeling. Just then Nate knocks on her door to get her attention.

JESSI: Not yet, [she says to him then telepaths to Kyle]. _But you'll do what we've been planning for Christmas anyway, despite your fears and the risk involved._

KYLE [telepaths back with a mental sigh]: _Yes. I can't not do it._

JESSI [smiles and telepaths]: _I know. I have only one more alteration to make on our Christmas costumes._ [Then she opens her eyes and gazes at Nate]. Sorry, I was talking to Kyle.

NATE: I gathered. [She raises an eyebrow]: You get a certain look on your face when you two communicate.

JESSI [frowns]: Oh. I'll have to work on it not being so noticeable. But then, I knew it was you at the door.

NATE: And you were free to let your guard down?

JESSI: Something like that.

NATE: I'm flattered. But in a minute you'll be back talking to Kyle again.

JESSI: Why?

NATE: I heard from Grace.

When he finishes telling her, Jessi is unable to tell Kyle when another student comes in to hand in their report and wants to bounce ideas off her for their next project. It isn't until Kyle and Jessi are on their way home. She watches him as he drives, shifting gears to accommodate the icy snowy roads, picking up on his feelings.

JESSI: You're excited.

KYLE [throws a smile her way]: Amanda and I are going out for dinner tonight to celebrate. We finished our marriage course last night.

JESSI: Didn't you already celebrate with the other couples afterward?

KYLE [sighs and shares a knowing look with her, she overheard him tell Nicole what they were doing and how late they'd be coming back home]: We did, but tonight it will be just us.

She senses him closing off his deeper feelings.

JESSI: You have something private planned. [She says it as a statement of fact which he doesn't bother answering or affirming]. Whatever. I hate to spoil you're good mood though.

KYLE [frowns as that got his attention]: What is it?

JESSI: Nate heard from Grace. She's back in Seattle and has made contact with the other members that went into hiding.

KYLE: What does she plan on doing?

JESSI: He wasn't invited to the meeting so he didn't know. He gave me her cell number and email and text messages she sent him but so far she hasn't messaged him back nor anyone else. She's covering her tracks, but I've already tapped into the phone company. [He looks worried]. Don't worry, I set up a secure code that only you could decipher.

He nods his thanks and once more he gets the feeling he's missing something, something important.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they enter a fancy and expensive restaurant.

AMANDA: This is a really nice place, Kyle. [She smiles a very warm smile over her shoulder at him]. Very romantic.

KYLE [whispers in her ear]: That was the idea.

They share a look before they follow the waiter as he guides them to a table booth far in the back. She slides in and just as he's about to slide in across from her, he sees Declan and Jackie a couple of booths down.

Declan catches his eye and despite a look of surprise gives him a slight nod of acknowledgement before redirecting his attention back on to Jackie. Kyle discreetly nods back and settles in, his whole attention on Amanda.

Cut to Josh and Andy at the Rack. Josh has his hands over Andy's eyes as she faces the doorway of the back room.

A lot of lights like tiny stars, shiny silver surfaces, along with an old model of Star Trek's Enterprise hangs from the ceiling. He uncovers her eyes and she stares in wonder. He quickly slips on a pair of Spock-like ears.

ANDY: Josh, I love it.

JOSH: Well, despite my feeling like a dork, I hoped you would.

ANDY [turns around to face him and grins as she sees the ears]: You look adorable.

JOSH [raises an eyebrow like Spock would]: Ears are to hear with, they aren't supposed to be atheistically pleasing.

She giggles as he tries to sound logical about his ears.

ANDY: Where did you get those ears?

JOSH: My dad.

ANDY [incredulous]: Your dad?

JOSH: Yeah, shocker, huh? He's a secret die-hard Star Trek fan. He has all the DVDs. [He touches the fake ears]. Along with a couple of souvenirs he collected.

He coughs, seeming nervous.

JOSH [voice turns serious]: I wanted to give you something really special.

ANDY [comes over and takes his hands]: You did.

JOSH [grins in relief]: Despite my feeling like a dork, I hoped you would.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

Cut back to Kyle and Amanda at the restaurant, they are just starting on their dessert. Amanda picks up her fork, cuts through her black forest cake and takes a bite. When she shews through the rich sweet cherry she murmurs in approval.

AMANDA: Mmm, this is so good.

Kyle stares at her rapt expression of pleasure which sets his heart beating faster, especially when she licks her lips to catch a spot of icing. He swallows hard and glances down at his cake.

KYLE: Yes, it is. Good.

She frowns a bit as he keeps staring at his cake.

He's trying to maintain control and when he feels her gaze on him he quickly takes his fork, cuts through and eats a slice.

KYLE [glances up at her and mumbles]: Good.

She smiles at him and keeps on eating. She pauses between bites.

AMANDA: Thank you, Kyle. The dinner, this dessert. It was wonderful.

KYLE: You're welcome. [They smile]. I have one more surprise planned.

AMANDA [grows excited and curious]: Oh?

KYLE [reaches into his jacket inside pocket and pulls out an envelope]: An invitation. [His hands shakes a little as he hands it to her].

Amanda wonders at his sudden nervousness and is intrigued what the invitation can be. She takes it, opens the flap, pulls out a folded card with a picture he drew of them on the front.

AMANDA [murmurs]: Beautiful.

But then she starts reading and her eyes widen as she takes in the implication of what he wrote. This time she's suddenly nervous and swallows hard, feeling her heartrate speed up and knowing he's likely to detect it. No wonder he's nervous. She sneaks a glance at him and sure enough he's looking down at the cutlery he's fiddling with, anywhere but directly at her.

AMANDA [takes a deep breath]: Uh, [but as his gaze meets hers, she's suddenly tongue-tied]. Umm, you want, you want us…too…um… [she glances back down at the card, takes a brief glance around to make sure no one is looking their way then leans forward, whispering], shower together?

KYLE [whispers back]: Yes.

AMANDA [glances away feeling a blush stain her cheeks]: But we'd be…you know…without clothes on. Any clothes…on.

KYLE: Yeah. [He concentrates on her hands which are opening and closing the card]. I don't want you to feel obligated in any way.

AMANDA: Obligated? How so?

KYLE: Because of what I said that night, about being jealous of you and Charlie almost together that way.

AMANDA [glances down]: Oh.

She stops her nervous gesture and gazes intently at the picture he drew of them together. It felt right. She glances back at him.

AMANDA: It won't be an obligation. It won't ever be that between us.

He smiles in relief.

AMANDA [takes a deep breath]: Okay. [She holds his gaze].

KYLE [looks surprised then very pleased and excited]: Really?

AMANDA [smiles shyly at him]: Really.

Kyle glances back down at the tablecloth, concentrating. Knowing he's as flustered as she is, she reaches for her ice water to take a cooling sip. She spies the waiter and signals him to come over.

WAITER: What would you like, Miss?

AMANDA [feels like blurting out Kyle's name]: Ice. For my water?

WAITER: Why don't I bring you a fresh glass?

AMANDA: Great. [The waiter glances at Kyle but as Kyle continues to keep his gaze on the tablecloth she answers for him]. For us both, please.

The waiter smiles politely, nods and leaves them for a moment before returning to place two fresh glasses of ice water.

WAITER: Anything else?

AMANDA: No, thank you. [The waiter walks away].

Kyle picks up the fresh glass of water and drinks almost half of it in one gulp.

KYLE: You almost ready to go home?

Amanda first takes a couple of sips of her fresh water before nodding.

Just as he's ready to call the waiter over again she stops him.

AMANDA: Wait. [He lowers his hand and she finds it hard to continue].

KYLE: You changed your mind?

AMANDA: No!

She spoke a little too loudly and a few customers look their way. She reaches over and twists her water glass around and after a full minute has passed she finds those few customers have turned away, losing interest. She gives a mental sigh of relief and rather than glancing over at Kyle she keeps staring at her water glass, before leaning forward.

AMANDA: What…um, happens after?

KYLE [leans closes which brings her gaze flickering back on him]: You mean, like the next step?

AMANDA [her gaze is now locked on his]: Yeah.

Kyle reaches for the card she still grasped and she hands it over. He takes out a pen and writes inside it before handing it back.

She takes it and reads what he wrote and what he wrote makes her lose her breath completely and ends up coughing. She hurriedly takes another sip of water.

AMANDA: Oh, my. [She's very breathless now].

KYLE: Later. When you feel ready.

AMANDA: Right. Ready.

She feels like picking up the glass of ice water to hold to her forehead but then thinks that won't be enough to cool her off.

AMANDA: That's quite the, [she swallows], next step.

This time he signals the waiter to bring their bill. Once the bill is paid, Amanda quickly stuffs her card into her purse and when Kyle stands up to help put her coat on he catches a movement further down. Apparently, Declan and Jackie are ready to leave as well. Jackie catches sight of them.

JACKIE: Hey, you two.

AMANDA [glances up, feeling Kyle's hands on her shoulders through her coat as she's just about to button it up]: Oh, hey. [Jackie walks on over]. I didn't know you were here.

JACKIE: I didn't either. [She glances back at Declan who just shrugs]. Quite the coincidence.

DECLAN: I told Kyle about this place a while back.

JACKIE: So, you knew he and Amanda were here?

DECLAN: I saw them as they came in.

JACKIE [turns back]: Well, how have you guys been?

AMANDA: We finished our marriage course last night, [she smiles over her shoulder at Kyle], and he brought me here to this great restaurant to celebrate.

JACKIE: Aw, how sweet. They do have the best food here. [Amanda nods]. So, did you pass?

AMANDA [chuckles]: With flying colors.

Jackie laughs with her and the guys just watch them and only a brief glance at each other makes them realize just how focused and one-minded they were on their girl.

But then Jackie and Amanda sees the waiter loaded with a tray of food heading their way.

JACKIE: Oh, I guess we better get going.

They all move to the front door of the restaurant, Jackie and Amanda chatting away as the guys follow behind them.

AMANDA: Sunday my mom's coming home and will be staying for the week, just in time for Thanksgiving.

JACKIE: You must miss her.

AMANDA: I do. It will be great having her back, just in time too to help me pick out a wedding dress.

JACKIE: When's that?

AMANDA: Monday night.

JACKIE [sounds enthused, too enthused]: Sounds like fun. [She doesn't see the panicked alarmed look in Declan's eyes but Kyle does and he smirks. Declan glances at him].

AMANDA: You can come if you like.

JACKIE: I'd love too! Thanks.

As the girls continue to talk, Declan is noticing the more animated chatter Amanda usually does when she's nervous about something and the heightened color in her cheeks. He then studies Kyle who can't seem to take his eyes off her and trying not to be obvious about it. Kyle has that same buzz he had when he first kissed Amanda and wonders if he has more than just a nice dinner planned with Amanda.

DECLAN [whispers]: So, having more dessert at home?

KYLE [completely loses the smirk that still curled the corners of his lips and whispers back]: Shut up.

Declan can't help a surprised bark of laughter. Oh, that said it all. Jackie turns to glance questioningly at him but he's too busy laughing to say anything. Kyle is studiously avoiding eye contact. Jackie shrugs and turns back to Amanda who has a confused yet worried look on her face, narrowing her eyes at Declan. She goes back to discussing her wedding preparations with Jackie who seems quite interested.

They wait by the front doors for a driver to bring their vehicles, about to go their separate ways.

JACKIE: Well, good to see you. Enjoy the rest of your night, [a driver brings Declan's SUV and hands Declan his keys].

AMANDA: You, too.

They hug, and then Declan holds the passenger door for Jackie. After she slides in Declan waves to Kyle who has just placed an arm around Amanda. Then another driver brings Kyle's van.

DECLAN: Later. [This time it's Declan smirking and Kyle scowling].

KYLE: Later.

Declan winks at them before getting into his SUV and taking off. Kyle opens the van door and waits until Amanda slides in.

AMANDA [as they head home]: Does Declan know what, I mean, what we're going to, I mean, he doesn't know…[she huffs a big sigh unable to get the words out].

KYLE [feels her unease]: No, he just knew I'd been planning a night out for dinner with you. [He glances over at her as he shifts gears].

AMANDA [catches his gaze]: But he acts like…he knows what we're going to…do.

She has to glance away and he's glad he has to focus on his driving.

KYLE: I wouldn't worry, you know how he likes to infer things.

AMANDA [mumbles beneath her breath]: Only this time he's right.

Kyle hears her and silently agrees. When they arrive at Amanda's house and head inside, he helps her off with her jacket. Each seem to make a point of taking off gloves, scarves, boots and hanging them all up. All these mundane tasks seem much more important to focus on until they have no more winter clothing to shed, except the nice attire they each wore to the restaurant.

AMANDA: Ah, would you like to hear me play? [She starts walking toward the piano before he answers].

KYLE [smiles]: I'd love it.

But she's surprised when he sits on the bench beside her rather than on the couch to really watch her play. It wasn't like the first time she told him how to play, to feel the music rather than just play notes and how he stared at her so intently to grasp her meaning. Now his stare has far more implications then wanting to hear a song and finds herself fumbling over some notes.

KYLE: I could sit on the couch if you'd like.

But he didn't sound to keen on that idea and feeling the warmth of him beside her, she didn't want him too either.

AMANDA: That's okay, I…like you here.

This time she finds the right notes and plays a little stronger until he leans over to kiss her cheek, his lips lingering to trail down her neck.

She gasps and really hits the wrong note that made a sudden jarring sound. His lips head back up to trail kisses along her jaw line.

AMANDA [breathy sounding not]: Kyle, [she turns her head and he captures her lips with his].

She forgets all about playing and wraps her arms around him just as he wraps an arm around her to pull her closer to his side.

After what feels like both a second and an eternity later, he leans back; watching as she slowly opens her eyes to gaze back at him.

AMANDA [swallows]: Now?

KYLE [swallows too]: Now.

AMANDA: Okay.

Her legs feel too wobbly to head all the way upstairs but somehow she makes it up to her room very aware of his presence keeping pace behind her. They gather up their bathrobes, then pause to look at each other then away again.

KYLE: I'll start the shower to get it warm.

She nods eagerly as if that's a great idea but doesn't follow as close behind him to the bathroom as he followed her to the bedroom.

As she steps into the bathroom she notices he already has the shower going.

KYLE [sees her hesitation]: You can go first.

The he turns his back to allow her to get undressed first just like he did on the day she ran to his place rather than board the plane back to New York like her mother wanted. How long ago that seemed.

She tries to hurry but with nothing nor pajamas to put on to cover herself she feels a blush steal all over from head to foot, especially when she sees him take off his undershirt exposing the bare width of his back, muscles rippling. The movement of his arms appear as if his pants were next. She isn't brave enough to see any more and ducks in the shower pulling the curtain quickly back in place. The hot water did nothing but make her feel even more heated yet found the steady stream of water pouring down on her, soothing. Soothing until she hears the sound of the curtain being pulled behind her and hears him enter and can't help but feel a slight sense of panic, especially when he seems to take forever to step any closer.

Feeling way too exposed makes her not just nervous but awfully embarrassed. Before the need to grab a towel and cover herself overtakes her, she feels his hands on her hips and the feel of a light kiss on her shoulder blade.

KYLE [voice soft]: You're beautiful.

AMANDA [manages to choke out a few words]: I don't see how.

Then she feels the tip of his finger tracing a line down the middle of her back causing her to shiver despite the heat of the water cascading over her.

KYLE: Your curves, the softness of your skin.

He places another kiss near her collarbone and this time she feels the brush of his skin alongside hers. Goosebumps rise all over her body as the feel of skin on skin for the first time is heady, making her tremble.

His hands move around to encase her abdomen and she can't help the slight quiver his touching caress evokes. So near, yet so far from touching her in a place that seems to throb with longing. Because now she can feel him throb, feel every part of him nestling tighter around her.

AMANDA [moans]: Kyle.

His kisses along her neck aren't enough.

KYLE: I have a confession to make.

AMANDA [struggles to find the meaning in his words]: Confession?

KYLE [takes a deep breath she feels along her back, thrilling to feel skin on skin]: I peeked.

Amanda takes a moment for the word to sink in and the meaning is enough to make her forget she is naked and turns in his arms.

AMANDA: Peeked?

He glances down which makes her more aware how exposed she is and gives a slight yelp, which is immediately cut off when he draws her closer, feeling her breasts press against his chest.

KYLE [voice husky with feeling]: Yeah.

Amanda stares wide-eyed up at him until he grins engagingly and her eyes then narrow before she boldly lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck.

The movement brings her flush against all of him now and this time he's the one inhaling sharply, his gaze unfocused.

AMANDA [murmurs]: And here I thought you were a gentleman.

KYLE [voice garbled]: A what?

She smiles which draws his gaze back on her lips and makes the need for his lips back on hers paramount.

With the shower raining steadily down on them and feeling skin on skin, their kisses take on a new flavor and a new awareness. Though they each keep their wandering hands over shoulders, arms and back, they dared no further below the waist. At least, not yet. At least not until they each fully see the other, the shyness dwindling as passion takes over.

Cut to them lying in bed as they cuddle close, lightly caressing and sharing a few aftermath kisses, a whole new intimacy creating a closer bond.

Come morning, they wander downstairs to make breakfast dressed only in their housecoats.

Amanda heats up a pan and takes out some eggs. Hunger makes her feel like having a heavier breakfast this morning and apparently so does he as he searches the freezer for some organic bacon and ham.

Just as she cracks open and pops an egg into the pan she feels his arms wrap around her, then his lips on her neck.

KYLE: You feel so good.

AMANDA [also feels something else that's him pressing into her lower back]: This early?

KYLE: What can I say? You stoked my appetite.

But each of their stomachs growl, making her giggle.

AMANDA: How about satisfying one of our appetites?

She glances over her shoulder and catches the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

KYLE: If you say so.

His kiss on her lips makes her forget all about the egg frying in the pan until he steps away to open the package of meat.

She stares blankly at him then down at the pan before throwing him a disgruntled look. His smile is unrepentant. Her libido and heart rate takes a while to settle and winds up burning the egg.

KYLE: Would you like me to take over? [His grin unabashed].

AMANDA: You better.

She takes to setting the table including placing a basket of fruit on it, she didn't dare risk working with a knife to cut up some fruit. Her only contribution to making their first meal of the day.

Once the breakfast is made, Kyle digs in with gusto and she soon follows.

It's only after they finish doing the dishes that he attempts a repeat performance.

It's not until two hours later that all trace of their private moment is gone. The shower cleaned and bed made and all his stuff in his backpack placed by the door. They are sitting side by side at the dining room table with textbooks open, kisses now subdued and chaste. They are waiting until her mom comes home and soon Kyle hears the sound of a taxicab pull up to the Bloom house.

KYLE: Your mom's here.

AMANDA [groans]: Already?

KYLE: Afraid so.

She sighs, gives him one more kiss, deeper this time before getting up and dashing out the door, calling out.

AMANDA: Mom! I'm so glad you're home.

Kyle waits until they have a private moment greeting each other before heading out to help bring in Mrs. Bloom's suitcases. But just as he headed out, he looks back frowning as a feeling of missing something important comes over him. What is he overlooking?

Cut to Grace Kingsley as she faces the five who went into hiding when the police came to make their arrests when Cassidy was in charge.

GRACE: I've hired a lawyer to exonerate all of you. After a brief trial, I assure you, you will be free. [She flips through a file]. The information you retrieved and downloaded before you escaped will prove pivotal.

She smiles as she holds up a form where across the top in bold letters reads: BIRTH CERTIFICATE.

GRACE: Kyle will be mine.

_Author's Note: The shower scene between Kyle and Amanda is separate and rated M but of the higher adult content you can find here – http (colon) / u/1856477/kalmay under S04 E16 Shower Scene._


	17. X04 E17 Say Yes to the Dress

Kyle XY S04 E17

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I discovered the world of Twilight! I began reading the books back in October then saw all the movies. The books I've read about 3 or 4 times now and the movies about 5 or 6 times Wow! I surprised myself by liking them. Stephenie Meyer can sure write! Needless to say I haven't written much when I was so into reading and watching the Twilight series – it took awhile to get back into my Kyle world. Hope you enjoy, this one is a bit more fluff..._

**Say Yes to the Dress**

Kyle comes out of the Bloom house and heads over to where Amanda and Mrs. Bloom have just finished paying the cab, Mrs. Bloom's suitcase is on the ground beside her.

KYLE: Hello, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL [looks up]: Oh, hello, Kyle. What a surprise to see you here, [not sounding in the least surprised].

AMANDA: Mom, [in a warning tone, hating to see her mother harp on him so soon, she just got here].

KYLE: May I take your luggage? [He has a hand already posed to pick up her suitcase].

CAROL: Thank you, yes.

He follows along behind them.

AMANDA: So, how's work?

CAROL: Very busy. The advertising department is expanding. I can barely keep up. But I want to hear all about you. How is NU? Any concerts?

AMANDA: There's a Christmas one, but that's the first week in December. I'm afraid you'll miss it.

CAROL: Oh, no. That's what I was afraid of. Can it be taped? [They head inside and Kyle closes the door, setting her suitcase down].

AMANDA: I think it will be. I'll ask for a copy.

CAROL: Oh, good. [She looks around the room and sees their books on the dining room table and Kyle's backpack near the door then looks right at him]. I'm guesing you stayed over.

KYLE [stares straight at her]: Yes.

CAROL: Mmph. Well, I think I'll head upstairs and settle in, then Amanda, you and I can get caught up.

KYLE [picks up her suitcase again]: May I? [He indicates if he can take it to her room].

CAROL: Oh, very well.

He heads upstairs with her suitcase.

CAROL [pauses before heading up the stairs next]: I want to know how long he's been staying here.

AMANDA [sighs]: Since Friday night. We finished our course.

CAROL: And have you come to your senses?

AMANDA: Meaning what?

CAROL: Quit the charade and be a married couple?

AMANDA: We may just do that.

CAROL [compresses her lips]: Oh, when?

AMANDA [scrambling to think]: The new year. New year, new start. [Now she just has to inform Kyle of her rash impulsive decision. Impulse decisions she can't help seem to make around her mother].

CAROL [doesn't sound like she believes her]: I see, before he becomes catholic and before the church approves. I knew you'd be unable to wait.

Just then Kyle comes down the stairs.

AMANDA: Yes, well…

CAROL: We'll talk later.

AMANDA: Ah, about that, um, is it all right if Kyle stays the night? Here?

CAROL [throws up her hands]: Sure, why not? [She heads upstairs]. It's not like it's my first night back, [they can hear her muttering all the way to her bedroom], wanting to spend alone time with my daughter whom I haven't seen in months…[her voice trails off].

KYLE [a look of guilt crosses his face]: I don't have to stay over.

AMANDA [looks at him helplessly]: I want you stay. I, need you to stay.

He reaches over and cups her cheek which she leans into, placing her hand over his to keep him there.

KYLE [places his forehead on hers]: I feel the same, but…your mom needs you, too.

AMANDA: I know, but chances are, after a long flight she'll end up crashing early. We still won't be able to have a really good talk until tomorrow anyway.

KYLE: Okay, then, if she's okay with my being here.

AMANDA: She will be. [But there's no real conviction in her voice].

KYLE: Uh, huh. You hope.

AMANDA [gives a small shrug]: Okay, I hope.

KYLE: Do you think she ate?

AMANDA [crinkles her nose]: Airline food? Yuck.

KYLE: Then why don't I make lunch for all of us. Neither of you don't have to do a thing. You can have your alone time.

AMANDA [smiles and rubs her nose against his]: See? This is why I need you so much. You're wonderful, kind, considerate, adorable—[she would have gone on if he let her].

KYLE: Is that why you decided we should begin our marriage earlier then? In the new year?

AMANDA [tilts her head back and bites her lip]: Oh, you heard that?

KYLE: Yeah.

AMANDA: Uh, well…

KYLE [sighs]: You were upset.

AMANDA: Still, I shouldn't have made such a rash—[he puts a finger on her lips making her eyes widen].

KYLE: I'm okay with the new year.

AMANDA: Oh, but…are you sure?

KYLE [studies her then glances upstairs to make sure Mrs. Bloom isn't coming back down yet]: That's not the real news you have to prepare your mom for. [He gazes at her]. You still have to let her know you don't want to be catholic anymore.

AMANDA [buries her head in his neck]: I know, [she shudders]. She's going to disown me for sure.

He hugs her to him and kisses her on the top of her head.

When Carol comes back downstairs and finds Kyle is preparing a lunch while she and Amanda can be alone, she has no reason to bear him a grudge. They are sitting on the couch in the living room.

CAROL: Fine, Amanda, he can stay the night.

AMANDA [throws her arms around her]: Thanks, mom.

CAROL: Yes, well, now go play me a song.

Amanda smiles and heads over to the piano playing her mom's favorite, including the one both her mother and Kyle liked, _She Could Be You_.

Later, Kyle insists on doing the dishes so they can spend more time talking. As Amanda brings over some dishes to the sink, he reaches out to take it from her. Their hands touch and each remembers their shower together and how much they long for more.

She quickly turns aside, feeling suddenly too warm.

AMANDA: I'll go play the piano.

Kyle turns away and concentrates on filling the sink with warm sudsy water.

CAROL [brings over the rest of the dishes]: You know we have a dishwasher.

KYLE: Yes, I know, but this will give you and Amanda some more time together.

CAROL [smiles]: Well, thank you, Kyle. That was a lovely meal.

KYLE: You're welcome. [They hear Amanda playing in the background].

CAROL: Are you really planning to live as a married couple in the new year or did my daughter just blurt that out to shock me?

KYLE: Ah…

CAROL: That's what I thought.

KYLE: I really would like us to be together.

CAROL: Before becoming catholic?

KYLE: Yes.

CAROL: Mmm, [she doesn't sound too pleased].

The rest of the afternoon is spent with Amanda spending quality time with her mother as Kyle sets up his laptop in the dining room to study for the coming week.

AMANDA [sitting on the couch beside her mom perched cross-legged]: I absolutely love NU. It feels homey, comfortable and both the students, teachers and counsellors are great.

CAROL: Counsellors?

AMANDA: Ah, yeah, you know, when they help you plan your curriculum.

CAROL: But wasn't that back in orientation?

AMANDA: I keep them updated.

CAROL: Updated, why? Are you thinking of changing courses?

AMANDA: No, of course not. [She hurries on]. So, tell me more about New York.

CAROL: Amanda...what's going on with your courses?

AMANDA: Nothing.

CAROL [sighs]: You're a bad liar.

AMANDA: It's...Mom, really...it can wait.

CAROL: Uh, oh. Tell me now.

At this, Kyle looks up from his computer screen and over at Amanda. Their eyes meet, which Carol notices.

CAROL: This can't be good.

AMANDA: It can wait.

CAROL: No, it can't.

AMANDA: Why don't we talk about my appointment at the wedding dress shop? In fact, [she leaps to her feet], I'll go show you some of the dresses I picked out. [She dashes from the living room and up to her room].

CAROL [sighs and glares over at Kyle]: How bad is it? Does it have to do with you?

KYLE: Not with me, no. But Amanda will tell you, when she's ready.

CAROL: I won't like it, will I? [His hesitation worries her even more].

KYLE: No, you won't.

Carol purses her lips together. Amanda comes down with a stackful of wedding magazines, determined to take her mother's mind off the very subject she wants to avoid.

Later that night Carol doesn't say anything as Kyle stays the night but she does notice Amanda leaving her bedroom door open.

CAROL [beneath her breath]: Why bother? You two already spent the past two nights alone.

AMANDA [hears her mother's loud enough grumble like she was meant too]: Mom, must you?

CAROL: Are you going to tell me what's really going on with you?

AMANDA: Not tonight.

CAROL: Then when?

AMANDA: Before you leave.

CAROL: Oh, wonderful. Drop a bomb on me before I board the next flight out.

AMANDA [sighs]: Goodnight, mom.

CAROL: Goodnight, Amanda, Kyle.

KYLE: Goodnight, Mrs. Bloom.

As Kyla and Amanda lay in bed, fully clothed this night, he's caressing her shoulder, lost in thought.

AMANDA: What are you thinking about?

KYLE: Us.

AMANDA [props her head up]: Oh?

KYLE: I'll need to give notice to both Declan and the resident manager. That is, if you're still keen on the idea of us being together in the new year.

AMANDA: Yeah, [he hears her swallow nervously despite her pleased and excited feelings].

KYLE: While it's been great being with Declan, both of us look forward to the weekends anyway, where I get to be with you and he with Jackie.

AMANDA: I look forward to the weekends as well. If I wasn't so busy with school and other extra curricular stuff, spending the week alone would have been a lot harder to bear. It's too lonely without you.

KYLE: I feel the same.

AMANDA: So, the new year?

KYLE [smiles]: A new start. [They cuddle close, but he hears her heart speed up, in tune with his, no doubt with thoughts of making their marriage real. He didn't have to read her mind to determine her mood is in sync with his].

Cut to Monday after class is done as Kyle heads to the dorm to freshen up for the night ahead. Declan is already there.

DECLAN: So, how was your weekend?

KYLE [turns to see Declan studying him closely]: Ah, great. Why?

DECLAN: Huh. You seem different.

KYLE [frowns a bit before turning to grab fresh clothing]: Different how? [He's trying hard to be nonchalant].

DECLAN: Some kind of vibe you're giving off.

KYLE [frown deepens]: Vibe?

Declan's gaze slips past Kyle to the paper on his desk which seems to blow upwards like a there's a soft wind in the room. Kyle follows his gaze.

DECLAN: You're kind of humming.

KYLE: That can't be me. [He's staring in horror at the paper where now two to three sheets of paper float across ever so slightly, no longer in a neat stack. He thought he had better control now].

DECLAN: Oh, trust me, it's you.

Kyle bites his lip as Declan crosses his arms.

DECLAN [a big grin flashes across his face]: You and Amanda – finally! Way to go! [But he sees Kyle's frown deepen then sighs with disappointment]. You didn't.

KYLE: We're just closer, that's all.

DECLAN [raises an eyebrow as Kyle heads determinedly to the washroom, grimacing as the paper on Declan's desk whisks across]: Making out close? [Kyle shuts the door]. You mean, more than making out, just short of doing it? [Declan hears the sound of the shower going on]. Better make it a cold one!

This time the stack of papers on Declan's desk flies off and hits him in the leg.

DECLAN [mumbles]: Remind me never to make you pissed, [as he gathers and reorganizes the mess]. I just had this all in order, too.

Kyle comes out after a few minutes and sees Declan going through his stack of papers.

KYLE: Sorry. Do you want me to help?

DECLAN [snorts]: I should, it's your fault.

Just then the papers seem to shuffle together of their own accord and it's all back in place.

DECLAN: Show off.

5pm Monday night at the bridal shop. Say Yes To The Dress!

They both head to the bridal shop to meet up with the family. Declan picks up Jackie on the way. When they enter the shop, Kyle sees Amanda, Mrs. Bloom, Nicole, Lori, Hillary and Jessi already there. An attendant comes over to them.

ATTENDANT: Quite the crew. Your name?

AMANDA: Amanda Bloom-Trager.

ATTENDANT [smiles at her]: Come with me, please.

They all follow her to an open area with a platform and a sofa and a few shairs surrounding it in a semi-circle. The platform is where the bride shows off each dress she tries on.

ATTENDANT: Wait right here and your consultant will be with you shortly.

Amanda sits on the couch, with her mother beside her then Nicole and Lori. Kyle sits in a chair placed on the end of the couch where Amanda is sitting while Jessi, Hillary, Jackie and Declan take the remaining chairs on the other side.

Behind them is another platform and couch and chairs all set up for another group, but it's empty at the moment.

BRIDAL CONSULTANT [comes in]: Good afternoon. I'm Barbara, [she checks her appointment card]. Who's Amanda?

AMANDA [raises her hand]: Me.

BARBARA: And who do you have with you?

AMANDA [first points to Kyle]: My husband, Kyle. [Then she points to her mother]. My mom, [then Nicole], my husband's mother, Mrs. Trager, her daughter, Lori, who's my maid of honor. [Lori raises her hand in hello]. My bridesmaids, Jessi and Hillary. [Then she points over to Declan and Jackie]. That's Declan, the groomsman and his girlfriend, Jackie.

BARBARA: Nice to meet you all. So, you wrote here you like the A-line dress. Is there a particular design you're looking for?

AMANDA [opens a file]: I have a few I'm interested in. But I wouldn't mind trying a mermaid.

MRS. BLOOM [chips in]: Or a princess ballroom dress.

AMANDA: I'll try one but I'm not much into the princess style.

BARBARA [takes a peek through Amanda's file]: Quite the selection. Do we have a budget?

AMANDA: Ah, $5000.

BARBARA: Okay. Why—

AMANDA: No, wait, sorry, I mean $4000.

BARBARA [laughs]: Okay, then. Let's go shopping.

They all head toward a selection of gowns.

AMANDA [starts to feel overwhelmed as she goes through them]: There's so many to choose from.

HILLARY [flips through and something catches her eye]: Ooh, how about this one?

The bodice is adorned with a log of bling.

BARBARA [notices her pick]: I'm afraid that one is above budget. The more bling the dress has the more money.

Hillary turns down her lip in disappointment.

Declan is with Kyle, utterly bored by the sea of white, and not just bored but a little queasy.

DECLAN [whispers]: They all kind of look the same to me.

KYLE: They'll probably look different when Amanda actually starts trying them on.

DECLAN: I suppose.

KYLe [grins at him]: Don't worry, it'll only be an hour and a half before we have to head to class.

DECLAN: The longest hour and a half of my life. [He takes a look at the price of one dress and whistles]. Expensive duds.

KYLE: I've noticed.

Mrs. Bloom pulls off the rack the puffiest ball-gown type.

MRS. BLOOM: Amanda, you have to try this one.

AMANDA [winces at all the puff]: Sure, mom.

BARBARA: I guess we have a few, shall we try some of them on?

AMANDA [all eager]: All right.

The others head back to the sofa to wait for Amanda and while they wait, another party comes in to sit in the section behind them. One is in a wheelchair and Kyle overhears she is the bride.

WHEELCHAIR BRIDE'S CONSULTANT: Who's the bride?

WHEELCHAIR BRIDE [raises her hand]: I am.

CONSULTANT: And what's your name?

WHEELCHAIR BRIDE: Alice.

MOTHER OF WHEELCHAIR BRIDE: She just came out of the hospital two days ago.

CONSULTANT: Oh, no. What happened?

ALICE: I was shot by a stray bullet during a drive-by shooting and was paralyzed from the waist down.

CONSULTANT: I'm so sorry to hear that. How tragic!

MOTHER [glances fondly yet full of worry at her]: She's determined to carry on as if it hadn't happened.

CONSULTANT: You're very brave.

Alice smiles, determination crossing her features.

Kyle glances over at Jessi and she glances back at him, realizing that she too had listened in like he did.

Back in the changing room Barbara sits down with Amanda.

BARBARA: So, tell me something about your husband and how you met.

AMANDA: Actually he's the boy next door.

BARBARA: Really? That's wonderful!

AMANDA: He was adopted by the Tragers when he lost his parents.

BARBARA: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

AMANDA: He couldn't be happier with them, they're wonderful. Jessi's their foster daughter.

BARBARA: Wow, his adoptive parents do sound special.

AMANDA: He's the most amazing guy.

BARBARA: So, how did you two get married at so young an age?

AMANDA: Ah, we were at a graduation party, the drinks were spiked with a drug. We weren't exactly in the best frame of mind and went off to Vegas to elope. Both our parents weren't happy. So, we decided to have the wedding we missed out on.

BARBARA: That's quite the story. Despite the rocky start you sound like you're happy being married.

AMANDA: We are.

BARBARA: And when is your wedding set for?

AMANDA: August of next year.

BARBARA: Good. We have plenty of time to choose and order. I see here you're planning on getting the bridesmaid dresses as well?

AMANDA: That's right.

BARBARA: All in one night? That's a long stretch. Are you sure you won't be too tired?

AMANDA: My mom's here for a short while before she heads out of town again on work. She won't be back until Christmas. I really wanted her here to share in my decision.

BARBARA: I understand. Well, let's get started then. How about the mermaid?

The mermaid was pretty but it just didn't speak to her, and she found it too confining, not much leg room for dancing.

AMANDA [twirls around in front of her audience]: What do you think?

HILLARY: Sexy.

CAROL [frowns at her]: I don't like it.

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE: I like it. How do you feel in it?

AMANDA [crinkles her nose]: Not exactly right, I do like the ruching though.

She heads back to the change room to try on her mother's ballroom gown choice. She comes out again.

CAROL [the moment she sees her]: Oh, that's lovely.

JESSI: She looks hideous, like a big blow up of satin.

Carol compresses her lips together not pleased with Jessi's blunt assessment.

AMANDA: It feels like there's too much dress and feels kind of heavy.

HILLARY: Yeah, far too many ruffles.

JACKIE: I liked the mermaid style better on you.

CAROL [turns to Nicole]: What do you think, Nicole? A ball-gown is much more suitable.

NICOLE: Ah, maybe another ball-gown type with less poof?

LORI: I agree.

Amanda then tries on a couple of A-line dresses but neither appeals, one has beautiful lace, the other satiny ruse with a blinged belt.

CAROL: I still think we should try another ball-gown.

AMANDA: What do you think, Kyle? [Again, she asks his opinion].

KYLE: I think you look beautiful.

JESSI [snorts]: You're no help, you think she'd look good in a potato sack.

Kyle just grins at her while Carol throws her a glare, not liking her comment.

Amanda sighs and heads off to try on another gown yet again. Declan checks his watch for the tenth time since the fashion show began.

JACKIE [whispers]: Bored?

DECLAN [whispers back]: What gave you that idea? [His eyes dart around the room, his look that of a caged lion].

JACKIE [keeps her voice low]: You've been figiting since we got here.

Lori bites her lip to keep from laughing at his bored and panicky look.

LORI [whispers to Jackie]: He looks like he's at a guillotine.

Jackie and Lori giggle while Declan narrows his eyes grumpily at Lori. Just then the wheelchair bride comes out with her aide wheeling her up the plank but they suddenly trip as a wheel catches on the side of the plank. They both fall over, the aide trapped beneath the bride and wheelchair.

Kyle is instantly on his feet and over on the other side before his family has a chance to see what happened. Jessi rushes over to help as well.

CAROL [hears the commotion and turns to see]: Oh, dear.

KYLE [to the fallen bride]: Allow me.

Declan comes over too, hoping to be of use and no longer bored.

AIDE: Oh, thank you. The wheel got caught. [Kyle picks up the bride]: Careful, she's been injured.

KYLE: I will. [He directs the bride]. Put your arms around my neck. I've got you.

He carefully lifts her up as Jessi helps the aide to her feet. As Kyle holds her, he senses where the bullet had hit her spinal cord and the resulting damage. He starts repairing the damage as Jessi checks the aide's ankle. Declan picks up the wheelchair to set it right side up. He sees the look of concentration on Kyle's face and guesses what he's up to, knowing Kyle, he can't help himself. The bride's family rushes over, getting in the way to be of any use.

MOTHER OF WHEELCHAIR BRIDE: Alice, honey, are you all right? Oh, thank you, young man. Usually there aren't men here.

Kyle concentrates harder, there isn't any more time or reason to keep holding the bride as he finishes repairing the nerve endings to heal her spinal cord.

ALICE: Thank you! [Her thanks is very heartfelt].

When he sets her in her chair he does one final check, the repair done. She'll soon start to have feeling back in her legs.

Jessi, sensing what Kyle is doing, she can't help doing her own repair job as she checks and heals the aide's sprained ankle.

AIDE [stands up and is surprised to find she can walk on it]: Oh! Funny, it felt like I'd broken it.

JESSI: No, you just jarred it some. It's fine.

AIDE: Thank you. [She steps over to the bride]. How are you? I'm so sorry.

ALICE: It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm fine now, thanks to…? [She keeps a hold of his hand and shakes it].

KYLE: Kyle. [He shakes her hand].

ALICE: Thanks again, Kyle. [But frowns at his hand as she feels a peculiar warmth from his hand to hers].

KYLE [immediately lets go of her hand]: I'm glad I was here to help.

Before they head back to their seats Carol motions Kyle over. He goes over to her.

CAROL: That was sweet of you to help that girl.

KYLE [feels uncomfortable with the praise]: Declan and Jessi helped, too.

CAROL [studies him]: So they did. Except you were the first one there to help. [She then motions him to follow her to the racks]. There must be something here Amanda will like.

Kyle is just relieved she let the subject drop and looks with her. One dress catches Kyle's interest and pulls it out to show Mrs. Bloom.

KYLE: What do you think of this one? The sparkles kind of remind me of the blue of her eyes.

CAROL [puts a hand to her throat]: Oh, that's lovely. How much?

KYLE [glances at the tag]: It's 2,000 more over budget. [Mrs. Bloom looks crestfallen and he does a quick second calculation]. If this is the dress she really wants tell her to go for it.

Carol raises an eyebrow.

KYLE: Tell her too that I'm okay with raising the budget of her dress two thousand more.

CAROL: I'll let her know, but does this mean you're leaving now?

KYLE: Yeah, Declan and I have to get to class. Oh, [he pauses], and the budget for the bridesmaid dresses can be 300 more for each of them.

He leaves and Mrs. Bloom hands over the dress to the consultant.

CONSULTANT: Oh, [takes the dress], this one is way over budget.

CAROL: I know, don't tell her yet, but her husband approved the amount, on this dress and any other other dresses in the same price range.

CONSULTANT [looks relieved]: I won't say anything. [Then she heads in the dressing room]. How would you like to try on this dress?

Carol overhears Amanda.

AMANDA: Oh, lovely. Wow, the blue tinge in those sparkles reminds me of the blue in my husband's eyes.

Carol puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Exact words Kyle said except in reverse.

CAROL [as she sits beside Nicole]: Wait until you see this dress, I think it's the one.

Her words are prophetic when Amanda slips on the dress and falls immediately in love with it. But when she is told the price her face falls. Until Carol tells her that Kyle raised the budget. Her eyes widen and tears of happiness pool.

AMANDA: He's wonderful.

CAROL: Yes, he's quite generous.

CONSULTANT: How about if we jack you up?

The consultant places a veil on Amanda then turns her around to face the group, minus Kyle and Declan.

CAROL [suddenly has tears in her eyes and fishes out a handkerchief]: My baby girl's all grown up.

NICOLE: You look beautiful, Amanda.

LORI: Yeah, like a real bride, now.

AMANDA [has tears as well]: I feel like one.

CONSULTANT: So, are you saying yes to the dress?

AMANDA: Yes!

Everyone cheers.

AMANDA: And that's not all, Kyle raised the $200 budget for your bridesmaid dresses to $500.

NICOLE [eyes widen]: He did?

AMANDA [nods]: Yes, he did.

LORI: Wow, sweet.

Now it's Lori, Hillary's and Jessi's turn to try on dresses but before they head upstairs to the bridesmaid section, Alice, the wheelchair bride, suddenly feels a strange feeling in her legs.

ALICE [suddenly gasps]: Mom!

MOTHER: What is it? [She rushes to her daughter's side].

ALICE: Take me back to the hospital! Something's wrong.

MOTHER [begins to panic]: What's wrong?

ALICE: I feel a burning sensation in my legs.

MOTHER [gasps]: Your legs? [Legs that previously had no feeling].

As quickly as possible they get Alice out of the gown she's in, redresses her in her own clothes and rushes out of the shop.

MOTHER [mumbles as they leave]: I bet it was that fall.

AIDE [laments]: It's all my fault. I should have paid more attention to where I was wheeling her.

JACKIE [to Lori]: That poor girl. Being paralyzed and now this. I hope she wasn't hurt too badly.

LORI: Yeah, me too.

JACKIE [frowns, thinking back to the time Kyle helped an elderly man who was having a heart attack when the Latnok group went on their lunch break]: You don't suppose...?

LORI: Suppose what?

JACKIE [whispers so only Lori can hear her]: Unless you know who miraculously healed her. I mean, having feeling back in the legs shortly after Kyle touched her.

LORI [looks at her flabbergasted]: Honestly Jackie, that's quite a stretch. And really, a big whopper of a stretch, [she flounders].

JACKIE: Mmm. You're right, quite the stretch.

She just smiles and Lori steps away from her to catch up with Hillary. A too eager Hills who's chomping at the bit to try on bridesmaid dresses. The shop luckily had the ones they chose in a magazine but they were willing to try on a couple of others as back up if they didn't turn out like they hoped.

CONSULTANT [aside to her boss]: Normally bridesmaids are always in contention, wanting everything except what the bride envisions. But as Amanda's three bridesmaids tried on the dresses they picked before coming here, they were all in agreement, they all loved the style and color.

BOSS: That's a first here at "Brides for You."

CONSULTANT: I know and further, they were so excited at being in sync they tried on others just for fun.

BOSS: That's what I like to hear. If only most of our bridesmaids who come here could just have fun.

The appointment is a success as Amanda finds a wedding dress she loves and the perfect bridesmaid's dresses all three loved, long blue sating gowns where the maid of honor a mermaid style that suited Lori to a T and a longer flowing style that suited Hillary to a T. Jessi looked good in both styles but ended up with the same flowing style as Hillary's dress.

After Carol and Amanda arrive home, the feeling of euphoria still stays with them and they spend the rest of the evening discussing wedding plans, until something occurs to Carol.

CAROL: Amanda.

AMANDA: Yes, mom?

CAROL [sighs]: I don't mean to burst your bubble, but, if you two are planning on being together in the New Year, what's this all for, [she waves a hand over the kitchen table covered with bridal magazines and Amanda's notepad with her wedding to do list].

AMANDA: Our being together doesn't mean we'll give up having the wedding we didn't have. Don't you want to walk up the aisle with me?

CAROL: Of course I do! I would love to give you away, but...

AMANDA: You want us to wait.

CAROL: It would mean so much more if you do.

AMANDA: We have been waiting.

CAROL: It's just a few more months. What could happen?

_AUTHOR's Note: I'll try to post the next chapter next week!_


	18. S04 E18 A Mother's Day Thanksgiving

Kyle XY S04 E18

**Mother's Day Comes Early This Thanksgiving**

Cut to Thursday morning, Thanksgiving holiday for the next four days. Everyone is off work, ready to enjoy the holiday.

Declan arrives at the Trager house.

KYLE [answers the door]: Hey.

DECLAN: Hey. [He has a backpack slung over his shoulder as he steps inside]. Thanks for inviting me. Jackie is with her family this weekend and my dad's out of town, off with some woman he just met.

KYLE: Have you found out anything about her?

DECLAN: I asked Foss if he could run a check on her. He'll be by later today.

KYLE [nods]: I have a cot set up in my room for you.

DECLAN: Your room? Aren't you and Amanda...?

KYLE: Not sure. We're playing things by ear, what with Mrs. Bloom back home. [They start heading down the hall to his room].

DECLAN: She let you stay one night, didn't she?

KYLE: Yeah, but-

DECLAN: Why push it?

KYLE: Something like that.

Declan sees the cot placed next to the tub, along with Kyle's big double bed, there isn't much room to walk, it isn't just the beds and tub but all the desks crammed full of electronics and computers, like the time Kyle once put all together to monitor Cassidy when he, along with Latnok had been stalking Amanda.

DECLAN [back to him]: Ah...

KYLE: It's tight.

DECLAN: I could just sleep on the couch.

KYLE: Or, there's Josh's room.

DECLAN: Ah, I think I'd prefer the couch.

Brief cut to show Josh coming downstairs, having heard the doorbell, heading to Kyle's room.

JOSH [comes in, having overheard their conversation]: I'd prefer it, too. No offence, but I like my space.

DECLAN [turns to grin at him]: None taken.

KYLE: No problem, I'll move the cot later tonight then.

DECLAN [dumps his backpack on the cot]: Great.

JOSH: So, what do we do now?

DECLAN [raises an eyebrow]: Bored already?

JOSH [shrugs]: Only until this afternoon.

DECLAN [frowns in confusion]: Oh?

KYLE: Andy's coming over.

DECLAN: Right.

JOSH: Yeah, her moms are letting her spend Thanksgiving with me, minus Sunday, that will be their day.

DECLAN: Bummer that she's leaving.

JOSH: We have only this weekend and next before...[he chokes up]. I gotta go.

He rushes out.

DECLAN: Poor guy.

KYLE: Yeah, he's taking it hard.

DECLAN: Isn't she coming back next fall for university?

KYLE: That's the plan. Only the months in between will seem like forever. It seemed like forever when Amanda went away to New York.

DECLAN: Except she came back. You were gone longer staying with Adam.

KYLE: And missed not just her but all of you.

DECLAN: I'm touched. [Tries to make a joke out of a touchy topic].

KYLE [grins knowingly]: Want a drink?

DECLAN: Hell, yes.

They head to the kitchen. Nicole is there, making preparations for both lunch and dinner.

DECLAN: Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Trager.

NICOLE: You're welcome, Declan. It didn't feel right for you to be all alone for Thanksgiving.

DECLAN [shifts uncomfortably on his feet]: Yeah, well, thanks again.

KYLE: What would you like? [He opens the fridge door].

DECLAN: A beer?

Nicole gives him a 'you're kidding' look.

DECLAN: Whatever you're having.

Kyle takes out a large jar of green juice and reaches over to take two glasses off the shelf. He pours each of them a glass of juice.

DECLAN: Oh...

KYLE: You said whatever I was having.

DECLAN: Yeah, I walked into that one.

NICOLE: You're not used to having green smoothies by now?

DECLAN: You think I would be rooming with him.

KYLE [to Nicole]: If I wasn't there you should see the junk he buys for meals.

DECLAN: God, you're like a mother hen.

Kyle just grins and hands him his drink. Declan makes a face and gamely drinks the juice just as Steven walks in.

STEVEN: Hey, Declan.

DECLAN [raises his glass]: Hey, Mr. Trager. Want some?

STEVEN [eyes the concoction]: I think I'll have a beer. [He reaches inside the fridge and takes out a can of beer].

NICOLE: Steven, really? This early in the day?

STEVEN: I'm on holiday. [He kisses her cheek then pops the can open].

DECLAN [looks on with envy]: I'm on holiday.

STEVEN: Ah, [he looks down at his can, then up at Nicole, realizing now how inconsiderate it might be to be drinking when someone else can't]. Sorry, I shouldn't have, [he puts the beer back and grabs a pitcher of orange juice instead].

NICOLE: Much better.

He smiles sheepishly and takes a glass to pour himself some orange juice instead.

STEVEN [raises his glass]: Bottoms up.

Declan laughs and takes another sip of his drink. Kyle drinks from his, downing it all. Steven and Declan follow suit turning it into a competition to see who can drink the fastest. Nicole just shakes her head at them.

STEVEN: Anything I can do to help, Nicole?

NICOLE: No, everything's pretty much done, I just have to put things in the oven.

STEVEN: Then I guess that's my cue to leave you to it. You guys want to play Nintendo?

DECLAN: Sure.

KYLE: Sounds like fun.

They head to the living room and Josh, tired of being alone and depressed in his room, joins them.

STEVEN: Great, Josh. We can pair up.

JOSH [to Kyle and Declan]: Prepare to die.

DECLAN: Speak for yourself. I'll cream you in no time.

Jessi is on the family's main computer in the living room.

KYLE [telepaths as he passes her]: _Any news?_

JESSI [telepaths back]: _Nothing._

When the others start teasing each other in raised voices, and sit down all prepared for an all afternoon session playing Nintendo, she leaves the room and joins Nicole in the kitchen.

NICOLE: Ah, Jessi. You're not playing?

JESSI: No, [she shrugs], it would be too easy. I could beat them all.

NICOLE: All of them?

JESSI: Kyle might be able to hold his own, [she grins].

NICOLE: Ha.

JESSI: I was checking if Grace made contact again with those other members.

NICOLE: Has she?

JESSI: No, not a peep.

NICOLE: I don't know if that's good or bad.

JESSI [shrugs]: Hopefully good. I was also checking into that other organization Nate got into when he first enrolled at UW. Well, not that he really joined them, they just keep hounding him.

NICOLE: That doesn't sound good. Did he ask you to monitor them?

JESSI: No, I offered. I wanted to help, especially when I sensed he hated even being associated with them. He wouldn't admit it, but I could tell it bothered him.

NICOLE: You really like him.

JESSI: Yeah, I do. It's nothing like how I first felt about Declan. I was more lonely then, and the feelings I had about Kyle were mostly thanks to Madacorp's programming.

NICOLE: You two have been through a lot together, it was naturally to feel overly fond of him. [She pauses]. How different is it with Nate, then?

JESSI [doesn't even have to think]: Exciting. Thrilling. Wonderful. [This time she pauses]. Yet, annoying. What could that mean?

NICOLE: You're not blind to his faults?

JESSI: No, I'm definitely not blind to those. Yet, they seem a part of him.

NICOLE: Jessi, are you in love with him?

JESSI: I think so. Is this what being in love is like? All tingly inside?

NICOLE: It sounds very much like you are.

Jessi smiles, feeling pleased and excited which only causes Nicole to look on with worry. Although inside she is happy for her, Jessi has only been on a few dates with Nate.

After lunch is over, the family, including Declan, helps out with cleanup. Well, Declan and Josh mostly hang back, perching on the bar stools while Kyle brings over dirty plates to the sink. Jessi rinses and stacks them in the dishwasher while Nicole places any leftover food in containers, containers Steven helped pull from the cupboard. That's when the phone rings. Steven answers it.

STEVEN: Hello?

LORI's voice [on other end]: Hey, dad.

STEVEN: Hey, Lori. I thought you'd be here by now.

LORI [cut to her back in her dorm room sitting at her desk]: Yeah, I slept in. Can you come by and pick me up?

STEVEN's voice: Yeah, sure can. [Cut back to him as he checks his watch]. I can be there within the hour.

LORI's voice: Perfect. I'll have a bag or two.

STEVEN [glances over at Nicole]: Let me guess, laundry?

LORI [cut back to her as she eyes her big laundry bag]: You guessed right.

STEVEN [cut back to him]: What happened to your laundry budget?

LORI's voice: It's not enough?

STEVEN [sighs]: Lori...

LORI's voice: See you, soon.

STEVEN [hangs up and heads over to Nicole and kisses her on the cheek]: I'm off to pick up our daughter.

NICOLE: I better throw in one load before she takes over the machine, [having overheard part of the conversation].

STEVEN: Good idea. See you. [He takes off].

The phone rings again but this time it's Kyle's cell phone. He answers it.

KYLE: Amanda, hi.

AMANDA's voice [in a nervous rush]: Hey, there. I know you'd been hoping, and I'd been hoping we can spend tonight together, but I thought I'd stay here and finally discuss that issue with my mom. So, I'll see you tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner?

KYLE: No, I understand. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

AMANDA's voice: Love you. [By the tone in her voice he can tell she's disappointed].

KYLE [feeling just as disappointed]: Love you, too.

He hangs up and sees Declan glance his way.

KYLE: Want to shoot some hoops?

DECLAN: Sure thing.

JOSH [follows them outside]: Andy's not coming until tomorrow either, something came up.

DECLAN: Bummer.

JESSI [glances over at Nicole, the dishes all stacked inside the washer ready to be turned on]: I think I'll join them. [She picks up on their feelings]. Nate's with his family this weekend.

NICOLE [watches her leave then sighs]: Great, this will be a fun weekend, all my kids are lovesick.

When Lori comes over and tells Nicole that Mark is with his family looking all down in the dumps, it only confirms her assessment.

Cut to Thursday night over at the Bloom house.

AMANDA [sits on the couch next to her mom]: Mom, I have something to tell you.

CAROL [puts down the magazine she's reading]: Oh, dear. If it's nothing to do with Kyle, what's wrong?

AMANDA: When I said I was keeping in touch with the counsellor at NU, it wasn't about my courses, it was about my feelings of...well, about the catholic faith. [She takes a deep breath as she notices her mom's eyes widen in alarm]. When I go to NU's worship services I feel...energized. Uplifted. When I go to the catholic service Sunday mornings I...I don't know something about the services there are...well, depressing.

CAROL: What are you trying to tell me, Amanda?

AMANDA: I'm having doubts.

CAROL [not liking where this is heading]: What sort of doubts?

AMANDA: Doubts about why we need so many saints to cover every contingency. Doubts why we need to pray to the Holy Mother Mary to intercede on our behalf. When it's really Jesus himself who is all we need and who is the real intercessor between God and man.

CAROL: It's that school. Why didn't you go to SU, Seattle University?

AMANDA: That's what Father Johnson suggested.

CAROL: Sounds like a good suggestion to me.

AMANDA: Well, not to me!

CAROL: Really, Amanda, are you sure this isn't some excuse to justify you wanting to be with Kyle?

AMANDA: Will you stop blaming Kyle!

CAROL: I'm not blaming him, but I do wonder what it is you're being taught.

AMANDA: Mom, that school, as you put it, is opening my eyes. It hasn't been easy. I, I'm confused, but despite that, I feel like I'm on the right path.

CAROL: A path that isn't Catholic!

AMANDA: I still believe in God.

CAROL: Oh, well, that makes it all okay then.

That evening over at the Trager house, Kyle and Declan are in his room. The cot is gone. Kyle's in his tub and Declan is sitting up in Kyle's bed. Both have their laptops open, studying. Josh freely wanders in since the door is invitingly open. He sees them working.

JOSH: You guys are exciting.

DECLAN [barely looks up]: Bored?

JOSH: Very.

DECLAN: You could study with us.

JOSH [scoffs]: Right. Fun. Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?

DECLAN [finally glances up at Josh]: Yeah, I would but finals is coming up fast. I want to put in as much study time as I can. Even on a holiday.

JOSH: When is finals? [He sits in a chair by Kyle's desk watching them].

DECLAN: Second week of December.

JOSH: That's close.

DECLAN [looks back at his computer]: Uh huh.

Josh keeps watching them and Kyle can't help glancing up at him in turn watch him.

KYLE: If you have homework you can bring it down and study with us.

JOSH: Oh, joy. You don't really need to study all that hard. You must have it all memorized.

KYLE: I like a head start.

JOSH: Of course you do.

He gets up and wanders back out of the room. Kyle glances over at Declan.

DECLAN: He coming back?

KYLE: Yep.

As Josh heads upstairs Steven is heading down towards the kitchen.

STEVEN: Hey, Josh. What are you up to?

JOSH: Going to study with Kyle and Declan.

Steven stares after him then enters the kitchen where he sees Nicole pouring them both a cup of coffee.

STEVEN: Did you hear that? Our son is going to study, on a holiday weekend, no less.

NICOLE: I heard. He must really be depressed. [She hands him a cup of coffee].

STEVEN [takes the cup]: And Andy hasn't left yet.

NICOLE: I know.

STEVEN: I wonder if this is a sign of things to come when she does leave.

NICOLE: I wouldn't doubt it. [She takes a sip of coffee from her mug].

After a few minutes, cut to Lori entering Kyle's room.

LORI: I had to see it to believe it.

JOSH [glances up at her with irritation]: What?

LORI: My little brother actually doing homework.

JOSH: Go away. [She still stands there]. Don't you have to study for finals?

LORI: I was.

JOSH: You were playing your guitar.

LORI: That was my homework. I am majoring in music.

JOSH: Oh, well, still, go away.

LORI: It's Kyle's room. Until he tells me to leave, I'm staying.

Josh scowls at her then turns to Kyle with a pleading look.

KYLE: You can stay.

Lori gloats over at Josh.

JOSH: Betrayed by my own brother.

KYLE: Just keep the bickering to a minimum.

Lori perches on Kyle's desk next to Josh.

JOSH: Must you? [He waves a hand at his books, books now trapped under her].

LORI: Oops, sorry. [She moves his books aside].

Josh tries to ignore her as he resumes reading. She's watching them all as they keep reading. Only when Kyle glances back up at her with a questioning look does she resume talking.

LORI: Anything knew and exciting happening with you guys?

DECLAN [finally glances up at her then at Kyle]: Another bored Trager.

LORI: Ha. What can I say? I'm getting hooked on drama happening every weekend here that I seem to miss out on.

DECLAN: Then why not move back home?

JOSH: No, don't!

Lori makes a grumpy face at Josh.

KYLE: Amanda and I are moving in together in the New Year.

Lori and Josh turn to stare at him in amazement.

LORI: What?

JOSH [grins a big grin]: Way to go, bro!

Lori glances over at Declan who doesn't seem surprised by this. _Of course he's not_, she thinks, _Kyle's obviously told him the news first._

LORI: Okay, spill.

KYLE: I should tell Steven and Nicole first. Amanda and I were going to do that together but since she didn't come over, I'll tell them now.

When he sets aside his computer as if to do just that, Lori heads over to the door.

LORI: No way. Tell us first. Or second, [she looks pointedly at Declan].

Just then Jessi comes to the door just as Lori is about to shut it.

LORI: Were you listening in?

JESSI: Just the last part. I really came to see what everyone was doing.

JOSH: Boring studying stuff.

LORI: It was boring until Kyle dropped a major news break on us. Which I'm guessing you already knew about as well.

JESSI [comes into the room, shrugging]: You guess right.

LORI [shuts the door then leans against it]: So, Kyle?

KYLE: We thought to finally live together as a married couple, that's all.

LORI: That's all? Oh, my God. Did you two...? [She glances over at Declan who shakes his head]. Well, almost?

Kyle frowns as he looks back and forth between the two of them then sighs, not saying anything.

LORI: You did! Well, almost!

JOSH [gives a thumbs up]: Ha, all right!

Kyle frowns.

LORI: So...

KYLE: So, what?

JOSH: Lori, you know Kyle's not going to give us the nitty gritty on him and Amanda.

LORI: I know that, that's not what I want to know. What did you two discuss? How and when did this momentous decision occur?

KYLE: Oh, just after Mrs. Bloom came home.

Lori frowns, trying to picture the event.

KYLE: Amanda mentioned to her of me moving in permanently at the start of the year.

DECLAN: I'm guessing that went over well.

KYLE: Well, no, [takes him literally for a split second]. Oh, yeah. But not as well as telling her mother she doesn't want to be a catholic anymore.

JOSH: A what?

DECLAN: Religious stuff.

JOSH: Oh. Well, move on to the good stuff.

KYLE: That was pretty much it. Despite the spur of the moment decision Amanda made, I supported her. I want to make it a real marriage.

JOSH [beneath his breath]: Don't blame you.

LORI: So, what you're saying is, Amanda just blurted out she wanted to be with you, without discussing it with you first?

KYLE: Yeah.

LORI: What did her mom say to her to set her off?

KYLE [takes her literally and repeats word for word what was said between Amanda and her mother]: Mrs. Bloom asked her, 'I want to know how long he's been staying here.'

"Amanda responded with a sigh, 'Since Friday night. We finished our course.'

"Mrs. Bloom then replied, 'And have you come to your senses?'

"Amanda asked, 'Meaning what?'

"Mrs. Bloom said, 'Quit the charade and be a married couple?'

"And Amanda said, 'We may just do that.'

"Mrs. Bloom asked, 'Oh, when?'

"That's when Amanda said, 'The new year. New year, new start.'

"Mrs. Bloom replied, 'I see, before he becomes catholic and before the church approves. I knew you'd be unable to wait.'

"And then I came back downstairs."

Kyle looks at them all as they stare at him, listening at his long play-by-play.

LORI: So, you're both unable to wait. Got it. Way to go, big brother. [She grins at him]. Hormones got the better of you.

Kyle just gives a 'not this again' look.

JOSH: Now he just has to tell mom and dad.

LORI: Mind if I hang around when you do?

JESSI: I can listen in and relay for you.

LORI: Perfect!

KYLE: Jessi, Lori. I don't think...

LORI: Oh, please? Let her?

JESSI [glances at her puzzled]: You seem okay with me listening in when it works in your favor, why?

LORI: Because...uh, it's in my favor.

KYLE [gets up, opens the bedroom door and heads out, but not before he telepaths to Jessi]: _Listen in for Lori. I did it one time for Steven when that social worker, Constance Sperlinger, was here and Steven said that as long as I understood that eavesdropping is an invasion of privacy and that him asking me to do it is unacceptable parenting then I could listen in._

JESSI [telepaths back]: _Understood. Nicole warns me of that all the time, it's an invasion of privacy. But they all seem to want to be able to listen in themselves, have you noticed?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _If they had the abilities we have, they probably would._

JESSI [to Lori]: Okay, I'll listen in for you.

LORI [watching her intent expression]: You and Kyle just had a discussion about it, didn't you?

JESSI: Yes.

JOSH [chuckles]: You'll have to work on not looking like you're talking to someone inside your head.

JESSI: I have when we're in public, but you're family.

LORI: Yeah, you are.

Jessi grins, pleased that Lori regards her as family, too. Just then she hears Kyle out in the kitchen.

KYLE's voice: Nicole, Steven, there's something I'd like to talk to you about.

Jessi relays what Kyle said back to them.

Cut to Friday, Thanksgiving dinner. Carol and Amanda come over, each are holding a casserole dish.

KYLE [greets them both at the door, letting them in]: Hi, [to Amanda]. Mrs. Bloom, [he nods to her].

CAROL: Kyle.

He can immediately sense the tension between Amanda and her mother.

KYLE: Can I take that, [he motions to the dish].

CAROL [hands it to him]: Thank you, Kyle.

He heads to the kitchen, Carol and Amanda following him. The smell of turkey baking permeates the room. Nicole has the oven door open, basting the turkey.

CAROL: That smells delicious, Nicole.

NICOLE [glances up]: Thank you, Carol. [She sees the dish Kyle brought in and Amanda holding another]. Are those the scalloped potatoes?

CAROL: Yes.

NICOLE: Just set them on the counter, Kyle, Amanda. I'll put them in the second oven to keep warm.

He sets the dish down on the counter and Amanda sets her dish down, too. There's an awkward silence.

KYLE: Amanda, do you want to join me in the living room?

AMANDA: Sure.

They leave the room and Carol turns to Nicole.

CAROL: Did you know what my daughter has decided?

NICOLE: No, I don't.

CAROL: Mmph, she's decided she doesn't want to be catholic anymore.

NICOLE: She doesn't? [She looks confused]. So, she doesn't believe in God anymore?

CAROL [sighs, realizing she's talking to someone who doesn't even go to church, any church and probably has no idea of the implications]: Yes, she still believes, but that's not the point. The point is, she's changing to a protestant faith. [She says the word like it's a bad thing, the end of the world type of thing].

NICOLE: Oh, [not understanding the difference except that it must be a big change by the tone of Carol's voice].

Carol heaves a sigh.

NICOLE: Then, what does that mean?

CAROL: It means that to break faith with the church is to break faith with God. She's going to hell!

NICOLE: I thought you just said she still believes in God. So how does that break her faith?

CAROL [grows frustrated, wringing her hands]: You don't understand. How could you, a heathen, understand the dilemma my daughter's in?

Nicole compresses her lips in an angry line, trying to hold back a sharp retort. Inwardly she groans, fearing it's going to be a long Thanksgiving dinner.

Cut to the living room where Amanda and Kyle are alone for a few minutes.

KYLE [takes Amanda's hand in his and lays his head on her forehead, whispering]: I missed you last night.

AMANDA [whispers back]: I missed you, too.

He kisses her with built up longing but has to cut it short. There was so little alone time together.

KYLE: Is there any chance we can spend any night together?

AMANDA: Yeah, _after_ my mom leaves.

KYLE [sounding disappointed]: Oh. I was afraid of that.

AMANDA: She's really upset with me.

KYLE [lifts his head for a second, listening then winces]: So I hear. That's harsh.

AMANDA: Another reason why I'm starting to very much doubt the religion I grew up in. I hate how it's getting so complicated. There shouldn't be such a rift between Catholic and Protestant.

KYLE: I have to agree.

She smiles at him and risks another long kiss.

But soon sounds of footsteps coming downstairs makes them break apart.

KYLE [breathing heavily]: Lori.

Amanda, busy catching her breath as well, just nods as he leads her to sit on the couch with him.

Lori enters the room and sees them there.

LORI: Hey, you two.

AMANDA: Hey. Happy Thanksgiving.

LORI: Sounds like you're planning more of a Happy New Year already. [She sits on the other end of the couch, tucking her feet beneath her].

Amanda glances at Kyle.

KYLE: I told them all, since you couldn't be here last night.

AMANDA: No, that's fine. [She glances back at Lori]. Yeah, hopefully. [Then glances back at Kyle]. What did your parents say?

KYLE: They weren't too keen. They'd still rather we wait until after we have our wedding ceremony. But I think they were expecting it, though. They weren't too surprised, just resigned.

AMANDA: It still sounds like a better, more positive response than my mom's.

LORI: Moms. No one can beat my mom though. But then I'm biased.

The sound of the front door opening makes them turn to look who entered. Josh comes bounding in with a light step with Andy's hand locked in his.

JOSH: Hey. [He quickly greets them then tries to tug Andy up to his room].

ANDY: Hang on, Lothario. I want to say hi.

JOSH: Fine.

ANDY: Hi. [She waves a hand at them].

AMANDA: Hi, Andy.

LORI: Hey. You've made my brother's day.

ANDY: I gathered. If he was any more excited he'd be on top of the world.

KYLE: Hi, Andy. I'm glad you're here.

ANDY: Me too.

She lets Josh lead her upstairs with a final wave.

ANDY [calls back]: See you all at the dinner table.

LORI [grins at Kyle and Amanda]: Eager, aren't they? [Something just occurs to her]. Oh, gosh, do you two want to be alone right now? I can leave. [She starts getting up].

AMANDA: No, Lori. We're fine. You can stay.

KYLE: Besides, Steven's on his way down.

STEVEN [calls up behind him]: Just be sure to leave that door open, Josh!

JOSH [yelling back down]: Yeah, yeah. Will do.

Amanda glances at him with a raised eyebrow. Lori snorts.

LORI: Nothing slips past Kyle.

AMANDA: I noticed.

Kyle grins and shrugs but loses his grin when the words 'nothing slips past' makes him realize once again he has a strong sensation of missing something important. It's beginning to nag at him like a constant drone. He frowns, lost in thought.

Lori and Amanda glance at each other, knowing that look by now.

AMANDA: What is it? [She rubs his hand].

KYLE [glances absentmindedly at her]: Mmm?

AMANDA: What are you thinking?

KYLE: I'm missing something.

AMANDA: Like what?

KYLE: I don't know.

LORI: Can't you access your holographic memory to find it?

KYLE: I could, if I knew _what_ I was missing.

LORI [frowns]: I don't get it.

KYLE [sighs with frustration]: Me either.

The doorbell rings.

Kyle swings his head, automatically listening and hurries to get up to answer it.

LORI [calls out]: Who's at the door?

KYLE: Foss and Brian, it sounds tense.

LORI: Oh, oh.

Amanda and Lori grin at each other. Figures he'd knew.

Cut to outside on the front doorstep. Foss had just pulled up and then sees another car pull up behind him. Foss glares in his rearview mirror then steps out, ignoring Brian Taylor as he too gets out of his car.

Foss heads up the stairs, crunching through the snow, aware of Brian behind him and turns to face him just as Brian is heading up the stairs.

FOSS: How long are you going to keep up this charade?

BRIAN: What charade?

FOSS: Pretend that you care about Jessi.

BRIAN [narrows his eyes]: I'm not pretending.

FOSS [glares]: Sure you're not.

BRIAN: I don't need this third degree.

FOSS: At least I'm looking out for her.

BRIAN: Right. After you tried blowing her up after discovering she existed.

FOSS: Considering you kept her in that god-forsaken pod all her life, you're one to talk.

They glare at the other, neither backing down. Just then the door opens and Kyle is there.

KYLE: Hey. Come on in.

Foss enters first.

FOSS: Kyle.

KYLE: I'll take your coats.

STEVEN [comes walking down the hall, having been in Kyle's room]: Hey, Tom, Brian. Good to have you two over.

Foss just looks uncomfortable avoiding even glancing Brian's way.

BRIAN [holds out his hand]: Thanks for inviting me, Steven.

STEVEN [shakes his hand]: You're welcome. It looks like we'll have quite a feast.

BRIAN [takes out a bottle of wine from his jacket pocket before relinquishing his jacket over to Kyle]: I brought this.

Foss takes out his bottle, of apple juice, handing both the jacket and apple juice to Kyle. Brian can't hide his smirk.

FOSS [notices]: Something you want to say?

BRIAN: You're the ex-alcoholic.

KYLE: Not all of us can drink wine, so this juice will serve quite well as a substitute.

STEVEN: Good thinking, [he tries to douse the tension but Kyle seemed to have done the deed ahead of him]. Come on in. [He guides them both into the living room].

Jessi comes down the hall.

JESSI: Hey, Brian.

BRIAN [smiles at her]: Hi, Jessi. How are you?

Foss walks into the living room after Steven, not wanting to hear the false platitudes he believes Brian is dishing out to her.

When Jessi and Brian join them, at first there is silence so when they all hear footsteps coming down the hall and Declan walks in, it's very disconcerting when they all turn to stare at him.

DECLAN: Ah, hi?

KYLE [grins at him]: Grab a chair.

DECLAN [glances around and sees that the only chair left is the one at the computer desk, all the available chairs are around the dining room table]: I think I'll take this one.

NICOLE's voice [calling up the stairs]: Lori?

LORI [calls out]: In the living room, mom.

NICOLE [pops her head around the corner]: Can you help me in the kitchen?

LORI: Sure. [She gets up].

NICOLE [on seeing Foss and Taylor]: Oh, hello, Brian. Hello, Tom.

TOM [nods]: Hello, Nicole.

BRIAN [smiles]: Nicole.

She ducks back out and Lori follows after her.

AMANDA [hurries after Lori]: I'll help too.

LORI: You don't have to.

AMANDA [lowers her voice]: I probably should have helped earlier. I did leave my mom with your mom all alone.

LORI [winces]: Ouch.

Cut to Josh and Andy upstairs in his bedroom, they are lying on his bed and his door is open a very tiny crack.

Andy's trying to make out but Josh holds her back.

ANDY: What?

JOSH: I want to try something.

ANDY: You know we're not going to be alone again like this for quite a long time.

JOSH: I know, but if we start with a heavy make-out session, let's just say I won't be able to be down for dinner for quite some time.

ANDY [leans back]: Then what did you have in mind?

He starts lightly touching her face, tracing every curve, even the slight frown that creases her forehead, then bites her lip.

JOSH [swallows with sudden nervousness]: Okay, this may be kind of dorky but-

ANDY: No, no, it's not. You just touched a ticklish spot.

JOSH: Oh?

He grins and tries touching the same spot which causes her to burst out laughing.

JOSH [sighs]: Oh, this will be fun.

ANDY: I thought that was the point in bringing me up here.

JOSH: Haha, [he pauses], well, it is, or was.

ANDY [rubs a thumb over his frown]: You're nervous. How sweet.

JOSH: I'm the stuff of sweetness.

ANDY [takes his hand and places it on her cheek]: Please continue, sweetness, I can't wait to see where your touch leads.

JOSH: Hardy har har.

He continues but the seriousness of his expression makes her lose her teasing attitude.

ANDY: So, where did you get this idea from?

JOSH: One of Kyle's books. It said something about creating a new or higher level of intimacy.

He continues caressing every curve with a light sweep of his thumb over her lips.

She swallows hard and starts tracing his face.

ANDY: You know what? That book was right.

Josh smiles and this time he becomes more relaxed and kisses the tips of her fingers before placing a kiss in the palm of her hand.

ANDY: Wow, it really really works.

Cut to downstairs in the kitchen where Carol, Nicole, Amanda and Lori help with dinner and set the dining room table. Nicole takes out one of the scalloped potatoes Carol brought over and sets it on the counter.

NICOLE: This dish is ready to set on the table.

AMANDA/CAROL [together]: I'll take it.

Both reach out and step forward but end up bumping elbows then they step back and then forward again like a comic parody. Then neither move.

Amanda keeps her lips pressed together.

CAROL: This is ridiculous, Amanda. Why can't you see how wrong it would be for you to leave the Catholic Church?

AMANDA: Must we talk of religion here?

Lori grabs some potholders and picks up the dish and takes it out to the dining room, giving her mother a sympathetic look.

CAROL: I'm not about to see my daughter...[Amanda glances pointedly over at Nicole]...fine, later. This isn't over.

AMANDA: I don't expect it to be.

CAROL [needing to get in the last word]: But until this matter is settled-

AMANDA: You mean until I be what you want me to be-

CAROL [carries on in a steely voice]: There is no way you and Kyle are moving in together in the New Year. You'll be moving to New York before that happens.

Lori comes back in ready to take the second casserole dish of scalloped potatoes Nicole took out of the oven and takes it out to the dining table.

Nicole mouths the words, "thank you" to her to which Lori nods.

AMANDA: Mom! I'm 18, an adult.

CAROL: To bad you're not acting like one.

Amanda throws up her hands in an exasperation.

Back in the living room as the guys talk about their jobs, Kyle catches the tail end of the argument between Amanda and her mom.

The word eighteen echoes inside his head and makes the sensation of his feelings of missing something the past week finally click; as do the words Adam once told him, "...the ability to explore your memories will allow you to see things others, and even you, have missed."

JESSI: So, my mom went all out for Thanksgiving, too?

Apparently the topic of jobs had switched and Kyle only caught the tail end of this conversation.

KYLE: What? What'd I miss?

Jessi frowns at him.

BRIAN: The food smells good. It reminded of the time Sarah put on a special Thanksgiving dinner for Adam and me. She was Catholic, too.

KYLE: She was?

BRIAN: Yes, she was. I heard, [he nods towards the kitchen], Amanda has a change of heart? That's a big deal. It must be hard on her mother.

KYLE [studies him]: You're Catholic.

BRIAN: Yes.

KYLE: And so was Sarah, [he thinks out loud].

BRIAN [raises an eyebrow]: Right, I just said that she was.

Kyle remains lost in thought. Brian glances at Jessi who then concentrates on Kyle, trying to understand what he's so focused on.

JESSI: Sarah... [she picks up on who Kyle seems focused on and a number], when she was 18? [She telepaths], _why are you focused on Sarah and the number 18?_

BRIAN [smiles at her]: She was just like you, Jessi, when she was eighteen. Eager, full of life and very keen on science and on Latnok.

She smiles back if a little absent-mindedly as she senses Kyle dig deeper in trying to remember something in his past, but he wasn't created then.

JESSI [telepaths]: _How can you remember something you weren't there for?_

And then a memory does appear, one of Sarah, Brian and Adam and a couple of the old Latnok members sitting around a table with a turkey placed in front of Adam. Adam stands up ready to carve.

KYLE: Adam... [he pauses].

BRIAN [waits expectantly but Kyle says nothing more]: What about him?

KYLE: Adam was there, [he glances at Brian], with you and Sarah.

BRIAN: I did just mention that, [he looks at Steven both in concern and puzzlement].

STEVEN [looks back at Brian then at Kyle too in concern]: Kyle?

KYLE: Just remembering.

Just then Nicole comes out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

NICOLE: Dinner's ready!

They all get up and head to the table.

STEVEN [calls upstairs]: Josh, Andy! Dinner!

He enters the dining room as Nicole directs everyone to their assigned seats. Lori, Declan, Brian and Jessi on the side facing the wall with Nicole and Steven at the head of each end, Nicole closest to the kitchen door. Then Kyle, Amanda, Carol and Foss while Josh and Andy had to sit at a side card table that was in front of the dining room cabinet.

NICOLE: Oh, Steven, would you mind bringing in the turkey?

STEVEN: Not at all, [then whispers], I wonder how long it will take Josh to come down.

Just then he hears the sound of footsteps coming downstairs.

NICOLE: Apparently not that long. Didn't he have his door open?

STEVEN: Right, supposedly.

When Josh and Andy enter the room, neither Steven nor Nicole any tell-tale signs of a heavy make-out session, no rumpled hair or clothing. What they did notice was a closer bond which could have meant anything.

Steven enters the kitchen and brings in the heavy turkey. Everyone makes way as he sets it on the table. There's already a carving knife and fork placed there.

STEVEN: Ready?

CAROL: Could we say grace?

STEVEN: Ah...sure?

He glances at Nicole who gives a slight nod though her expression looks like she is struggling for patience.

NICOLE: Will you do the honors, Carol?

CAROL: Of course. [She bows her head and so do a few others].

JOSH [mouths to his dad]: What?

Steven nods back to indicate for him to follow suit, while he looks down to imitate a bowed head but instead is looking at the turkey, planning on how to carve pieces off it.

CAROL: O Gracious God, we give you thanks for your overflowing generosity to us. Thank you for the blessings of the food we eat and especially for this feast today. Thank you for our home and family and friends, especially for the presence of those gathered here. Thank you for being with us in all our joys and sorrows, for your comfort in our _sadness_, your companionship in our loneliness, for health and grace. We ask your blessing through Christ your son. Amen.

AMANDA [lowers her voice]: For a moment I thought you were going to recite the Act of Reparation to the Sacred Heart, lamenting my renouncing the promises of my baptism, and casting off the sweet yoke of Thy law.

CAROL [lowers her voice to answer back]: I was tempted to do just that.

NICOLE [gives a slight cough since everyone heard their lowered voices anyway]: Thank you, Carol. That was a very nice prayer.

BRAIN: Amen.

Foss rolls his eyes and notices Declan does as well. He gives Declan a quick subtle wink. Declan grins back.

STEVEN: Okay, turkey anyone? [He quickly starts carving].

Once the food has been dished out, everyone starts eating and small talk is resumed. Kyle let the voices wash over him, wondering at the memory he saw earlier, when Adam and Sarah were young.

KYLE [narrative]: Jessi was right. How could I remember something I wasn't present for?

The vision sharpens but the viewpoint is skewed, as if he were the one carving the turkey, as if he were seeing the memory through Adam's eyes. He blinks as if coming awake. Jessi looks at him oddly.

CAROL: Where are you two planning to live?

AMANDA [glances at Kyle but sees he's gazing at Jessi, his mind obviously elsewhere, on Jessi?]: We haven't discussed it yet.

Kyle's gaze remains on Jessi and Amanda can't help feel a brief spurt of jealousy.

AMANDA [glances back at her mom]: Another topic we can discuss later.

CAROL: Mmph.

AMANDA [a warning note in her voice]: Mother...

Her word "mother" echoes inside Kyle's head and he glances at Nicole and a strong feeling of kinship wells up.

KYLE: Mom...

NICOLE [glances at him and smiles and the same kinship rises in her]: Kyle?

He smiles at her, a smile no one can resist.

Then his gaze is drawn to Jessi, which Amanda notices and a slight frown creases her brow.

He feels a wave of sadness flows over him and realizes who she's thinking about.

KYLE: Sarah... [he murmurs].

Jess gazes at him then away as tears pool.

He feels the sadness with her.

Nicole glances back and forth between them and seeing the tears in Jessi's eyes reaches over and pats her hand. Jessi smiles her thanks.

The table's been cleared of the main meal. Kyle is holding Amanda's hand absently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

NICOLE: Now for dessert.

Declan groans as the thought of more food is too much to take.

FOSS: That was a very good meal, Nicole.

NICOLE: Thank you, Tom.

BRIAN [pats his stomach]: I don't think I can eat another bite.

NICOLE: There's pumpkin pie, homemade. Kyle and Jessi made them.

BRIAN [turns to Jessi]: You did? Well, then I must have a slice.

Jessi smiles at Brian.

AMANDA [caresses the palm of Kyle's hand]: I can't wait to try a piece, too, especially if you made it.

He smiles at her.

CAROL [whispers to Amanda]: I hate to think what else you'd be willing to try for him, being ostracized from the church perhaps?

The slight tightening of her hand squeezing his reveals her inner anger at her mom's comment but holds her tongue. He gives a squeeze back in reassurance, thinking how well Jessi and her father are getting along as opposed to Amanda and her mother.

Nicole gets up to bring the pies.

JESSI [gets up as well]: I'll help you.

AMANDA [to Kyle]: Are you all right? You've been quiet through the whole meal.

Kyle opens his mouth to answer when a strange feeling of danger sweeps through him, in contrast to the warm and amiable atmosphere inside the Trager home. He looks down at the table, senses on full alert, his thoughts centering in his bedroom and on the computers monitoring the outside of their house.

Jessi comes in behind Nicole carrying a pie. She stops suddenly and stares at him, her thoughts centering on his thoughts and on the computers in his room.

Amanda glances from him to Jessi. From their expressions, something is wrong and looks to Nicole. But Nicole is focused on the pies and starts cutting pieces, ready to hand them out.

AMANDA: Kyle?

CAROL [glances over and sees his preoccupation]: What's wrong with him? Is he having second thoughts?

AMANDA: Mom, really! Doubtful.

CAROL: Oh, you can read his mind?

AMANDA [about to blurt out no but he could]: I know him.

JESSI [sets the second pie down]: Excuse me.

Nicole glances at her as she heads down the hall then at Kyle, finally noticing his intense expression as if the table was a fascinating object to decipher.

NICOLE: Everything all right, Kyle?

Everyone else at the table pauses and glances over at him, even Josh and Andy glance over seeing only the back of him.

KYLE [whispers]: No.

He sees his room as Jessi enters and through her eyes sees the images of the outside street on the computer monitors. All was quiet.

JESSI [telepaths]: _It's the same, nothing's moved or changed, same vehicles parked._ [She sees a white van parked a house further down but there is no one behind the steering wheel or any movement from within yet somehow Kyle's feelings of impending gloom is overshadowing her judgment and the van seems ominous]. _Stop that! Nothing's out there._

She heads back to the dining room and takes her seat.

NICOLE [turns to her]: Is everything all right, Jessi?

JESSI: It's fine.

NICOLE [can't help glancing back and forth between her and Kyle]: Good.

She finishes dishing out slices of pie to everyone and the eating of dessert is silent as if a dark cloud has settled over the room.

CAROL: Well, this pie is certainly delicious.

AMANDA: Yes, he can really cook.

If it weren't for her sudden blush and stuffing another piece of pie into her mouth the double meaning she subconsciously made would have gone unnoticed. Lori starts giggling.

LORI: I'm sure he can, [and glances over to see how Kyle reacts].

Declan laughs too and glances over but his smile fades. Kyle doesn't react at all, except for his laying down his fork, his pie finished, then just stares right at Jessi the feeling of imminent danger descending their way.

Back in his home the computer monitor shows a car coming down the street.

Back in the dining room, Kyle turns his head to look out the window as both he and Jessi hear a car pull up.

KYLE: Someone's here.

STEVEN [turns around and pulls back the curtain to look out]: I see a car.

NICOLE: Someone's actually there?

The doorbell rings.

NICOLE: I'll get it.

She heads to the door.

CAROL [gazes on with total surprise]: How in the world did he know someone was at the door?

AMANDA: Uh, good hearing.

Steven gets up and follows after Nicole. Nicole opens the door to see an oder lady on the doorstep.

LADY: Nicole Trager?

NICOLE: Yes.

LADY: Hello, I'm Kyle's mother.

Back at the table everyone overhears and stares over at Kyle. Carol in shock.

CAROL: I thought his parents were killed in a car crash?

Everything in that moment seems to slow for Kyle. He's aware of Nicole answering back and of Jessi staring back at him, frozen in place.

NICOLE: Grace Kingsley.

GRACE: You were expecting me?

NICOLE: Not today. Not right now.

GRACE [still stands on the step]: May I come in?

NICOLE [glances behind her as Steven comes to the door]: Of course.

GRACE: Thank you.

Tall and regal she enters the hallway, grey hair and her face lined with a few wrinkles and a slight hard ruthlessness shadowing her eyes.

GRACE: Is Kyle here?

NICOLE: Of course.

But she doesn't make a move, blocking Grace's vision behind her and into the dining room.

GRACE: May I see him?

Nicole glances up at Steven and both here a chair push back and suddenly Kyle is there beside them.

GRACE [eyes alight with gleam on seeing him]: Hello, Kyle.

KYLE: Mrs. Kingsley.

GRACE [smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes]: Call me mother.

Once more the word "mother" echoes inside his head like a long lost memory. Adam. Adam purposely left a detail from his notes.

CAROL's voice: His mother?

AMANDA's voice: Not now, mom.

Kyle barely registers their conversation but he senses Jessi come up beside up along with Brian. Grace's gaze flickers over his shoulder.

GRACE: Brian.

BRIAN: Grace.

GRACE: What are you doing here?

BRIAN: _I_ was invited.

GRACE [lips tighten briefly then turns her full attention on Kyle]: It's good to finally meet you, Kyle.

A memory surfaces, she was there when they kidnapped Amanda after prom but Cassidy had his full attention that night.

KYLE: We met on prom night.

At this, Andy tries to see who this woman is but her sight is blocked by Jessi. She turns to Josh.

ANDY [mouths]: Prom?

He just shrugs.

GRACE: Not officially.

KYLE: No, but that never was your intent.

GRACE [raises an eyebrow]: You weren't ready then to know the truth.

In the background, Amanda is looking on, wondering if she should go to him now or wait until he signals her to the moment he will need her.

KYLE: So, what's your intent now?

KYLE [narrative]: I opened the part of my mind that shielded me from reading another person's mind, I needed to know what she had planned for me. I couldn't trust her.

GRACE's thoughts: _You belong to me. / I own you._

GRACE [out loud]: You're my son, I'd like to get to know you.

KYLE [narrative]: Inside her mind I could see an image in her thoughts of a van, a van that had been parked earlier that morning on the street. There were people inside, monitoring her and this conversation on her order.

Again in the background, Amanda can't wait any longer and stands up, ready to stand beside Kyle.

At that moment Kyle feels Jessi's hand grasp his, she had seen what he had, Grace's image. The motion of seeing Jessi take his hand makes Amanda pause and Kyle picks up on her feelings of brief hurt and renewed jealousy.

GRACE's [eyes narrow as she looks at their clasped hands]: What is this?

NICOLE [acts like their contact is nothing]: What is what?

When Kyle sees Grace's glare at his and Jessi's joined hands, he reads the horror in her mind.

GRACE [thinks]: _They can't be together, I won't allow it. She is as unstable as her mother. She's not right for him._

Amanda comes forward and slips her hand through Kyle's arm. He smiles at her in relief, glad she came to him and takes her hand in his.

GRACE [thinks]: _Wait, why is this blonde girl, Amanda Bloom,_ [a check list of Amanda's background runs through her head no doubt provided by Cassidy before kidnapping her and then stalking her], _suddenly holding his hand. What kind of threesome is going on here? Just like Adam only it was two guys after one girl, here it's two girls after the same guy. I don't like this. This is not in my plans._

GRACE [looking very confused and turns to Nicole]: What's going on?

KYLE [answers her, picking up on Grace's thoughts that he is nothing more than a possession to her]: Ask me.

GRACE [glances back at him then flicks another glance over at Brian]: Very well, what is with you holding hands with both these..._girls_.

Kyle stiffens not liking her tone.

KYLE: Amanda's my wife.

GRACE [looks shocked and surprised, somehow this particular information was never passed on to her]: Your wife? [She glares at Jessi]. And her?

BRIAN [cuts in]: My daughter.

KYLE: My friend.

But suddenly an image of Adam appears and this one is more than a memory, it was like he was there, transported to another place and time, seeing the memory unfold as if he were looking through Adam's eyes and not his own.

GRACE's voice [dimly heard]: You can't be married. [She digs in her briefcase type purse and pulls out a file]. He's my son! He belongs to me! I have proof!

Nicole takes the file and opens it, seeing the copy of a birth certificate. Her eyes widen in alarm and concern and looks over at Kyle.

He stares at her. In front of Adam lying on a desk is an image of the birth certificate Nicole is now holding but Kyle can see it as if it were in front of him. The date of his "conception" is a year later than what Foss told him. He wasn't 18, he was 17.

Another memory pops into his head, when Detective Breen asked him once how old he was and he couldn't remember and looked to Nicole for help. She estimated and told Breen he was 15 or 16. They always took his age then to be 16 rather than 15 because he appeared so much older. And when Foss made up his i.d. papers, it was a year older. Which all meant, he and Amanda were illegally married. They did not have, or rather, he did not have parental consent.

He shakes his head and Nicole holds out the file for him to see, but he doesn't take it and keeps his hand, both hands, clasped to Amanda and Jessi. He didn't want to break the link to each.

Steven looks at it and sees the date.

GRACE: There is no possible way you are married to this girl.

CAROL [stands up and heads to Amanda]: I beg your pardon? Who do you think you are?

GRACE [gives her a dismissive look]: His mother. I've come to claim him.

NICOLE: Well, you can't have him. He's my son.

KYLE [narrative]: That was the real question, who's son I was. Emotionally, unequivocally I was Nicole's son. Technically... [another image appeared].

This time he sees Adam in a basement lab, the lab he found Adam in up in the cabin when he and Jessi went searching for answers. Adam reaches for a container, a container marked with Sarah Emerson's DNA. Adam takes the container and another marked with his own DNA. He blends the two, using Sarah's egg and with his, makes a cloned copy of himself.

Kyle can almost feel the emotions churning in Adam, guilt for using her egg without her permission, grief on believing she had died and this was the only way he can keep a part of her connected to him, and loss on what they once had and how it ended so badly for them.

He sees the image of Adam replace the container in a vault and store the embryo, who will later be him, Kyle. Only then does he see Adam now stare down at a birth certificate and signs it as him being the father but Grace Kingsley as the mother, again the wave of guilt and loss. Adam takes the embryo to Zzyzx, no one the wiser.

Kyle reels in shock. Jessi gasps, and he realizes she has seen everything with him. _They were brother and sister._

KYLE: You're not my mother.

Nicole stares over at him with a hurt look in her eyes, before realizing he wasn't answering her claim but staring at Grace and her claim on him.

GRACE: I have your birth certificate that says otherwise.

KYLE: No. [His gaze at Nicole is heart-wrenching]. Nicole is my mother.

GRACE: Yes, I can understand you have empathy with her for having taking you in but that's all it is-

KYLE [gives her a steely-eyed glare]: No! She is my mother. You are not my mother.

Andy, sitting next to the mirrored china cabinet, notices a slight movement and she watches fascinated as the mirror appears to shake although no one is touching or has bumped it. Her eyes widen as it cracks. No one hears it over Kyle's shout of no expect for Josh. He turns to look behind him and sees the crack as well and when he turns to her he is biting his lip and silently shakes his head at her.

STEVEN [noticing the mirror in the hallway start to vibrate and seeing the strong emotions Kyle is generating he turns to Grace]: I think you better leave, we have a lot to discuss.

NICOLE: I agree. [She tucks the folder closer to her]. This is a lot for all of us to take in. We'll contact you.

GRACE [looking ready to argue and make her case but when she sees the smirk and haughty look on Brian's face she changes her mind]: Very well, here's my card.

Almost as one Jessi and Kyle reel back. As if it were Cassidy presenting his card to them.

Nicole takes the card and Steven ducks around them to open the door, his manner far from cordial.

Grace leaves, her presence and shocking news was like a wake of emotional devastation after a hurricane.

AMANDA [stares in horror at the folder Nicole is holding]: That can't be. May I see?

Nicole hands it to her but since Kyle is not letting go of her hand, Nicole opens it for her and shows her the contents.

Amanda sees the date. It is true. He's only 17. They aren't legally married. She puts her free hand to her mouth and tears well in her eyes.

CAROL [rubs her back and looks as well at the birth certificate]: Oh, my. Then you two aren't- [she cuts off as she sees Amanda shake her head in denial].

Kyle keeps his telepathic link on Grace and projects a mental command to Foss.

KYLE: _Foss, go to my room, lock on a signal on Grace's cell phone. There's a white van parked in the street monitoring us._

Foss gives a slight start before quietly leaving the room.

KYLE: Will you all excuse me?

He releases his hand from Amanda's but not Jessi, so she is, not forced, but more than willing to follow him to his room.

CAROL: Why is she going with him and not you?

Amanda shakes her head, unable to speak, so Carol places an arm around her shoulder for a hug.

STEVEN [to Brian]: Did you know about that? [He points to the file Nicole is holding].

BRIAN: No, but I wouldn't put anything past her.

NICOLE: Do you think its forged?

Brian shrugs.

To Brian, Carol and Andy, the others all seem to give a start of surprise before suddenly remaining silent.

KYLE's voice [mentally projecting to all those who knew of his special telepathic ability]: _Say nothing, Grace and her cronies, Foss' word not mine, are listening in._

NICOLE: Well, I think we should discuss this tomorrow. I'm sorry this had to come up at our Thanksgiving dinner.

CAROL: Hardly your fault, Nicole. But I agree, this is a big matter to discuss. Aside from that awful woman being his mother, his age?

AMANDA: Excuse me, I have to see how Kyle is doing.

CAROL: Amanda, until we have this issue settled don't you think it best if-

Amanda isn't listening as she rushes down the hall. Carol sighs.

NICOLE: I can't believe it either, Carol.

Cut to Kyle and Jessi in Kyle's room. Foss is at the computer. He looks up as the two enter. Kyle heads straight for his wardrobe, finally releasing Jessi's hand, and takes out his outfit.

Jessi rushes to her room to get hers and by the time she comes back she and Kyle are fully masked and dressed. Kyle gives silent signals to Foss about what to do next.

When Amanda comes in she sees Kyle and Jessi activate their invisibility cloak and disappear.

AMANDA: Sorry, I-

Kyle reappears briefly, puts a finger to his lips and reactivates his cloak. She steps aside as Foss slips past her. The window silently opens then closes and she knows she is now alone in the room.

Cut to outside as Foss throws open the white van's back door, the lock having been disengaged by Kyle. The two occupants look up startled. They are sitting in front of sophisticated monitoring equipment.

FOSS: You're spying days are over.

He holds up a remote and suddenly all their equipment showers with sparks, every electronic component fried beyond repair.

Unseen by the occupants and minutes before Foss holds up his remote, Jessi mentally unscrews a side panel and removes the hard drive before slipping it into Foss' pocket.

The remote is just for show, it is really Kyle who sends a surge of electricity into the van and at the computer. They are standing next to Foss, invisible to the occupants.

FOSS: Give a message to Grace, if she tries to pull anything, she can kiss all future contact with Kyle goodbye. Understand?

The two nod in fear. Foss closes the doors and he heads back to the Tragers.

Silently and invisible Kyle and Jessi return to his bedroom to find Steven and Nicole waiting for them as well as Amanda who is sitting next to Foss. All are watching the monitor as the white van takes off.

Kyle and Jessi reappear in front of them.

NICOLE: Oh! [She puts a hand to her chest, taken by surprise]. Is it- [she bites her lip, and rechecks the screen].

FOSS: We're clear. For now.

STEVEN: Will they come back? [He glances at Kyle for an answer].

Kyle stares at the screen and it's Jessi who answers him though she is keeping her gaze on Kyle.

JESSI: No. [Inside she's still trying to grasp the fact he's her brother].

STEVEN: Good, good.

KYLE [telepaths to Jessi]: _Adam mentioned on one of his tapes that if Grace or other members knew of my real origins they'd consider me a failed experiment._

NICOLE [heads over to Kyle and places a hand on his shoulder]: Kyle?

He gives her a helpless look and she draws him into her arms for a hug which he returns.

JESSI [telepaths back]: _Like they consider me a failed experiment because of Sarah._

KYLE [telepaths]: _We're not failures!_

Unknown to the others their silent communication continues.

JESSI [telepaths as she stares blankly at the computer screen, a tear trickling down her cheek]: _You're my brother!_

STEVEN [heads over to her]: Don't worry, Jessi, Grace is gone. Her presence must have reminded you of Cassidy. [He gives her a hug].

She returns his hug.

KYLE [telepaths as he glances over at her]: _And you're my sister!_ [He smiles at her].

As Nicole releases him, she rubs his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

STEVEN: We'll come back. Jessi, do you want to say goodbye to your father? [He glances at her outfit]. After you change first?

JESSI: Sure.

She follows him out and as Nicole leaves she sees Kyle and Amanda hug. Foss heads out with her.

KYLE [whispers to Amanda]: There's something really important I need to share with you.

AMANDA: You mean, other than the age thing?

KYLE: Yeah, [he leans back and gazes at her].

But then he listens in to the others out in the hallway and sends a brief message to Foss before he leaves.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Come back at 2am. Important._

KYLE [returns his attention to Amanda]: It's about me and Jessi.

Immediately he senses a spurt of jealousy.

KYLE: Sarah donated some of her eggs for Latnok. Brian used her egg to create Jessi but what no one else knows, Adam used her egg, too. [She stares up at him, he can almost see her mind racing at the implications]. To create me. Sarah is my biological mother.

A tear rolled down his cheek, further shocking her.

AMANDA: Sarah? [He nods and she smooths away his tear before hugging him to her]. Oh, wow. That's huge...huger than, or important as...as...your age. Or not. [What a double whammy, she thinks]. Oh, Kyle.

Too many emotions well inside him to respond.

KYLE [narrative]: Sarah was my biological mother. Sarah. The time I spent with her and I didn't even know. If I had known then what I knew now perhaps my time with her would have been spent differently. She would have been furious with Adam yet I wondered and hoped she would have been pleased to know that I was her son.

AMANDA: We were going to be together.

KYLE: I know. We need to talk. [He lays his forehead on hers]. I need to process.

AMANDA: Yeah, process. Me, too.

KYLE: I'm going to tell the others. If you want to come back around 2am after your mom has gone to sleep, you're welcome.

AMANDA: I'll be there.

He gives her one more lengthy hug and looks up to find Jessi at his door, waiting. He releases Amanda and watches in surprise when she draws a surprised Jessi in a hug then sees her smile at Jessi before leaving them alone together.

He no longer senses any spurt of jealousy or hostility that always seemed to linger with Amanda regarding Jessi, hidden just beneath the surface of her emotions. Instead he senses a feeling of relief and joy. His close relationship with Jessi really had worried and bothered her. Now he and Jessi had a different closeness.

KYLE: Hey, sis, [he grins].

JESSI: Hey, bro, [she grins back and they meet together in a warm hug]. I can't believe it. How did you access that particular memory?

KYLE: I don't know, it wasn't in the video tapes I downloaded from Zzyzx. It was when Adam was up in his cabin. There was nothing recorded there. It was like I was Adam. I just knew what he did.

JESSI [leans back]: He never mentioned anything, gave a hint in the disks he left behind?

KYLE: I think it was more what he _didn't_ say.

JESSI: Like being a failed experiment.

KYLE [sighs]: Stop harping on that, you're not a failed experiment.

JESSI [lets go of him]: Is this where we get to bicker like siblings?

KYLE: Haven't we always? [He gives a cheeky grin and laughs when she sticks her tongue out at him like she saw Lori do with Josh].

They hug again. Hugging Jessi generated a stronger connection with her than he ever felt, she was family. Real family.

Cut to Josh as he takes Andy home. He parks in front of her house.

ANDY: Josh, that window cracked. I saw it!

JOSH [heaves a sigh, as pretending it had always been there hadn't worked]: I know you did. Can't you just pretend you didn't see it?

ANDY: No, I can't pretend. Just explain it to me.

JOSH: I'm sorry, Andy, I would if I could. Really, I would.

ANDY: Was it Kyle?

JOSH [again with the lip biting]: I can't...don't make me... sorry, Andy.

ANDY: Josh, look, I'll understand. I won't... [but at his torn look she changes her mind]. When you're ready, or when you can say and share what's going on with Kyle?

JOSH [looks vastly relieved]: Yeah, when.

Andy leans over and kisses him with passion, grabbing on to the back of his head and keeping his lips locked on hers.

ANDY [finally breaks away]: I love you. [She grabs the door handle and jumps out, running up to the house before he can respond in kind].

Josh heaves another sigh then heads home.

Foss, Declan, Josh, Lori, Steven, and Nicole are sitting around the kitchen table. It's 2am. Jessi comes in as Kyle heads to the front door, already listening for Amanda and knowing she's about to knock.

It isn't long before Kyle and Amanda join them. Jessi is sitting at the kitchen counter and Kyle and Amanda join her there.

FOSS [yawns and looks over at Kyle]: So, what's the news?

Kyle and Jessi share a smile.

KYLE: Grace isn't my biological mother.

NICOLE: She's not? Then who is?

KYLE: Sarah. Adam used her donated egg to create me.

NICOLE: Then you and Jessi are-

KYLE: Brother and sister.

Lori gapes at them looking from one to the other.

JOSH: That is like, super wow?

DECLAN: No way. What a freakin' relief. How'd you know?

KYLE: I finally remembered something from the past that was nagging me this past while.

NICOLE: Kyle, Jessi, that's wonderful news!

STEVEN [grins]: I gotta admit, the thought of you being related to that woman, [he shakes his head]. I didn't like her at all.

FOSS: I'm glad for you both, but what if Grace finds out?

KYLE: That will be a problem, no one can know. If Grace discovers or even begins to suspect her egg wasn't used, she'd have me terminated.

FOSS: You read her mind?

KYLE: Yes. She regards me as a possession, something to be owned, not like a mother to a son.

NICOLE [sounding angry]: She lied.

STEVEN: Does she have plans to take you from us?

KYLE: Possibly. It would depend on if we'll allow her over like you allow Brian over to visit with Jessi. She's hoping for the same privilege. If she doesn't get it, she'll plan to remove me. How I don't yet know. She didn't have anything concrete, yet. It won't matter to her what my age is, she's just using that birth certificate as leverage.

NICOLE: Depending on if we let her visit you.

KYLE: Yes. To make her believe I am her son, I am considering letting her come over, with you supervising like you did with Brian and Jessi at first.

NICOLE: I really don't want her here but if you think that will prevent her from forming more devious plans then, supervise I shall.

KYLE: For now.

STEVEN: Then it was a fake birth certificate including your being one year younger than previously thought, right?

KYLE: No, that was correct.

LORI: Wait, you're only 17? Really?

FOSS [frowns]: Brian and I had papers from Adam that indicated a year earlier.

KYLE: The way I was conceived I don't think it really mattered to Adam what age I was, he felt my being older would work to my advantage.

STEVEN: Then what does this mean for you and Amanda?

KYLE [sighs and glances at his wife, he still thinks of her as his wife no matter what a piece of paper tells him]: For all concerned, maybe our original decision to wait to live together as a married couple, until we have our wedding ceremony in August, is fortuitous after all. I'll be 18 eight days prior to that, at least according to Grace's birth certificate. For the records bureau I'll be 19 anyway and leave it at that.

STEVEN [turns to Nicole]: That sounds reasonable.

NICOLE: And you'll be moving back home in a few short weeks anyway.

Amanda grips his hand in hers, unable to say anything. At least he'll be right next door to her again and not in the dorm. Although she'll miss the rare nights they spent together there along with Declan and Jackie.

KYLE: Yes.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as he walks her home and heads inside with her. The moment she takes off her jacket, he didn't bother with one, he wraps his arms around her.

KYLE: I need you. Too much. In fact, too needy.

AMANDA: I was so looking forward to...

He cuts her off with a long passionate kiss and feels her respond in kind.

Minutes pass and things start to heat up as his hands explore beneath her shirt, unclipping her bra to freely explore her back. She moans.

AMANDA: I need you, too.

KYLE: I'm going too fast again. This isn't fair to you.

AMANDA: Am I complaining?

KYLE [groans]: No, but...

This time she stops him with a kiss and her hands are now exploring beneath his shirt.

It's only when he hears a slight creak on the stairs does he take her hands away.

KYLE: We can't, now is not the time.

AMANDA: It's the perfect time.

KYLE: No, [he holds her hands more firmly as she tries to tug free making her frown up at him].

AMANDA: Seriously?

KYLE [leans his forehead on hers breathing hard]: Seriously. Sorry. I shouldn't have started anything. [Then projects a mental whisper to her]. _Your mother is on the top of the staircase._

AMANDA: Oh. Drat.

He chuckles, then she starts giggling but their humor is short-lived.

KYLE: I better go. Nicole and Steven are waiting for me.

AMANDA: They are?

KYLE: I think they suspect how my emotions are in turmoil.

AMANDA: And how needy.

KYLE: Yeah.

AMANDA: I hate this.

KYLE: Right there with you.

They stand still with only their foreheads touching and his hands holding hers but no other part of their bodies touch yet both are loathe to break free from the other.

AMANDA [whispers in hopes of her mother not being able to hear her]: Read me.

KYLE [frowns but is curious what she want to share with her thoughts to him]: Okay.

AMANDA [thinks]: _I am so glad Grace isn't your biological mother and especially that Cassidy isn't your half brother or even remotely related to you. God, he feels so good, if only to feel again what he did to me the night we were together. Now I'm feeling the very needy one. Oops, I wonder if he caught that? Did you?_

KYLE [whispers]: Ah, I'm glad too. But I really should go now, [but despite his words, he leans in for another kiss, stoked by her memories of them being together and she knew he did in fact heard her amorous rambling].

It's a good ten minutes later that he finally peels himself away from her, if not physically, then definitely emotionally. As soon as he steps out in the cold night air he takes a deep breath, sensing her behind him. He doesn't turn around.

KYLE: You know I'll wait until you close and lock and door.

AMANDA: I know but, [sighs in defeat], goodnight. Love you.

KYLE: I love you, too.

Her next sigh is more like a tortured moan of pleasure and just as he's ready to turn back and steal a few more kisses, he hears her shut the door, lock it and set the code. He turns around then and waves, knowing she's at the peephole watching him.

Cut inside where she waves back but realizes he can't see her.

AMANDA: Bye.

Cut to outside. He hears her and nods before turning around and running back home, feeling the need to run longer and faster to take the edge off his neediness.

When he enters the house he finds Steven and Nicole waiting for him.

KYLE: Do you mind if I go for a run?

JESSI [comes out from her room, dressed in her ninja outfit]: Me, too.

STEVEN: Now wait, it's 3:30 in the morning.

JESSI: The perfect time before everyone wakes up and starts their day. They won't see us. [She presses a button on her sleeve and she becomes invisible].

NICOLE: All right, just be careful.

Kyle heads to his room to put on his outfit, flicks on the cloaking shield and joins Jessi. Steven and Nicole see the front door open and close.

STEVEN: That still freaks me out.

NICOLE: Ditto.

Cut to Jessi and Kyle as they jog through the quiet street feeling free, their minds joined in perfect sync so they didn't have to physically see each other to know they were running side by side.

JESSI [telepaths]: _It feels different, doesn't it? Us?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _It does. Closer._

JESSI [telepaths]: _I can't wait to...oh, would it be all right to tell Nate?_

KYLE [thinks for a second and telepaths]: _He's more than proven trustworthy._

JESSI [telepaths]: _I agree._

Cut to Amanda's house where after she sees Kyle leave she turns around and gives a startled scream seeing her mother there behind her, arms crossed.

_**Author's Note: Making Kyle and Jessi as brother and sister seemed to suit the direction where I'm taking this story. Let me know what you think! And thank you all for reviewing! Your comments are well appreciated.**_


	19. S04 E19 Finals are Over

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it has taken me so long to post a chapter, life stuff go in the way and when I heard of Cory Monteith's passing I had to make some changes to this chapter. Hope you enjoy and hope it was worth the wait!_

Kyle XY S04 E19

**Finals are Over**

Sunday, Nov 28th

AMANDA: Mom! You scared me half to death!

CAROL: You were over at the Tragers.

AMANDA: Yes... (sighs), we were talking.

CAROL: And?

AMANDA: We'll wait until he turns 18 to begin our married life rather than the New Year.

CAROL: Just like you originally planned?

AMANDA (snaps back): Yes!

CAROL (presses her lips together at her tone): You know, since you're 18 and he's technically 17, a minor, that would mean that any relations between you would be-

AMANDA (cuts in): Mom, really, now? You want to talk on this now?

CAROL: What I want is for my daughter to realize she's making a mistake.

AMANDA: To be with Kyle?

CAROL: No, to leave the church!

AMANDA (rubs a hand over her eyes): You don't understand.

CAROL: Then explain it to me.

AMANDA: I can't!

CAROL: Can't or won't?

AMANDA: Can't because I don't even understand it.

CAROL: Well, all the more reason to remain in our faith. There'll always be things we don't understand or see clearly. That's no reason to leave and let your faith die.

AMANDA: My faith isn't dead. It's just shifting.

CAROL (shakes her head): That sounds like dying to me.

AMANDA: Are you ever going to let this go?

CAROL: Not until you see the error of your ways.

AMANDA (groans): Mom. (She starts heading up the stairs, her mother close on her heels).

CAROL: I just fail to see how you can abandon a faith that's been with you since childhood.

AMANDA: I'm not abandoning my faith in God just in the Catholic doctrine.

CAROL: Same thing.

They have reached the top of the stairs and Carol follows Amanda to her bedroom door.

AMANDA: I'm learning it so isn't the same thing.

Amanda steps inside her room, ready to close the door.

AMANDA: Goodnight, mom.

CAROL: I'm not giving up.

Amanda sighs and closes her door, as she turns the scene cuts to the airport where she turns to face her mom who is about to board her plane ride back to New York.

Kyle is standing discreetly off to the side.

CAROL (gives her a quick hug): Reconsider. Don't make a hasty decision just to spite me.

AMANDA: Mom, I'm not doing it out of spite. I have too many doubts about their teachings.

CAROL: All the more reason to go to a Catholic university and not the secular one you're in.

AMANDA: Mom, I'm not switching schools.

CAROL (gives a deep sigh): Just think about changing over.

AMANDA: This isn't an easy decision.

CAROL: Then stay a Catholic and you won't have to worry about making such a decision.

AMANDA (groans): Mom.

CAROL: All right, all right. Just promise you'll really truly think about it?

AMANDA: I'll think about it, (beneath her breath), that's all I've been focused on these past months.

CAROL (overhears): That's not all you've been thinking about, (she glances pointedly over at Kyle).

He looks back at her with an uneasy lop-sided grin.

AMANDA: I'll see you at Christmas.

The intercom announces the next flight scheduled to take off.

AMANDA: Bye, mom.

CAROL: Bye, dear.

She puts a hand on Amanda's cheek then turns to pick up her carry on bag.

CAROL: Bye, Kyle.

KYLE: Have a good trip, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: Mmph. Good? (She shakes her head and walks away mumbling). What's good about leaving with the knowledge my daughter has turned away from God, (she keeps up her mumbled tirade), I could understand her doubts and anger with God when her father died, I felt the same way. But this, this is a complete turn around... (her voice fades away as she disappears from sight).

Amanda rolls her eyes and turns to Kyle.

AMANDA: Well, that went well.

He places an arm around her shoulders and gives her a hug.

KYLE: Ready to go home?

AMANDA (glances up at him): Am I ever. At least we'll be alone.

KYLE (grins): Ah, about that, since I'm unofficially and technically 17, Nicole and Steven signed a permission form, to make it legal.

AMANDA: They did? So, I can stay the night?

KYLE: Yes. I think they know it's inevitable with us.

AMANDA (hugs him): I can't wait.

They watch out the window to see the airplane Amanda's mom is on take off before making their way out of the airport.

Cut to another boarding entrance where Josh is saying a final goodbye to Andy. Steven and Nicole are standing off to one side.

ANDY: Why did you come? I told you not to.

JOSH: Nice. You keep talking that way and I'll start thinking you no longer care-(he starts choking up especially when tears pool in her eyes and she can no longer look at him, so he does the only thing he can, he hugs her close).

All too soon Andy's flight is announced. She breaks free and, unable to even look at him, she rushes over to her moms and brothers. Her moms gather around her and they board. Andy doesn't look back.

Josh feels an arm wrap around his shoulder as he tries valiantly to keep his own tears from escaping. Steven rubs a hand at the back of Josh's head then they all turn around to head home.

Cut back to Kyle and Amanda as they walk to his van out in the parking lot.

KYLE: Grace is coming over for a visit next Sunday.

AMANDA (grimaces): I'm really not liking that Kingsley woman.

KYLE: I'll get a feel for what she really wants from me.

AMANDA: That's easy. What she wants is you, as _her_ son.

He just nods, not liking it either.

Next Sunday early afternoon, December 5th.

Nicole answers the door when the doorbell rings to find Grace on the doorstep. She steps aside as Grace enters.

GRACE: Thank you for having me over.

NICOLE (waves a hand towards the living room): Won't you sit down?

Grace walks in and sees Kyle by the couch. He moves further down. Grace sits down. Kyle then waits until Nicole sits in the desk chair before he turns to face Grace. They are the only three in the living room.

GRACE (can't help noticing Nicole staying to monitor her visit): How are you, Kyle?

KYLE: I've been studying hard for finals. How have you been?

GRACE (gives a tight smile): I must say, I could be better.

KYLE: Oh? (He gauges what she's really thinking).

GRACE: I'd be a lot better if you would consider living with me, Kyle. You've had a week to adjust to the idea that I am your mother.

KYLE: I prefer living here with Nicole and Steven.

GRACE (thinks): _I'd make it so you'd never want to leave._

An image flashes in her mind of a grand mansion with servants at his beck and call and lavishing him with anything and everything he could ever want, but with guards at the gate and bars on the windows, a gilded cage.

GRACE: I'm sure you do. You know, you remind me so much of Adam.

She smiles but it doesn't reach her cold hard eyes, her manner a false enthusiastic fondness as if talking of Adam will help make him more agreeable with her.

KYLE (studies and monitors her every thought and expression and body language): Perhaps it would help if you told me about yourself. I know nothing about you.

GRACE (looks genuinely surprised): Adam never told you about me?

KYLE: Once, in passing. You married an Englishman when you were young and had Cassidy.

GRACE (frowns as a bitter look crosses her face): Yes. Yes. A mistake. I left England and came here, the best move I've ever made, (proud), I became head of Latnok.

GRACE (thinks): _Here is my home, my grandest achievement,_ (an image of her donating her egg and then of him, believing she was the catalyst in creating him and a feeling of intense possessiveness towards him as _her_ property).

KYLE: I understand there's 12 Latnok centers world-wide. Seattle is one of the top three.

GRACE (enthused): And the most successful.

KYLE: Yes, they were the first to create a 13 month gestation, Adam.

GRACE: And you're the result of Adam. No other center has yet managed to reach the potential we have had.

KYLE: At a price.

GRACE (smiles a cold hard smile): Science always exacts a price.

KYLE (finding her demeanor off putting): No, it shouldn't.

Nicole glances over at him and smiles and nods in agreement with him.

GRACE: You would not be here if we hadn't cut corners.

KYLE: Adam's surrogate mother died during childbirth. That's not the price Adam was willing to pay by creating me.

KYLE (telepaths to Jessi): _Get ready. I'll try to keep her talking._

Cut to Jessi who is in his bedroom with Amanda.

JESSI (telepaths back as she slips on her ninja hood): _I'm ready._

Cut back to Kyle and Grace in the living room.

GRACE: And you wouldn't be the person you are today if you hadn't stayed in your incubation unit.

KYLE: Maybe, but the cost is that I missed out on a childhood.

GRACE (shrugs): You've adapted remarkably well.

NICOLE (cuts in, not liking her cavalier attitude): He was lucky he had me.

GRACE: We kept tabs on him.

KYLE: Spied on me, you mean.

GRACE (waves a dismissing hand): Let's not quibble. The fact remains, you're my son, you should be with me.

GRACE (thinks): _And over time I will have that information locked inside your head._

KYLE (tries a different tactic): Tell me about your childhood.

GRACE (raises an eyebrow): Why? It was nothing spectacular.

KYLE: It is to me.

GRACE (gives n indifferent shrug): Very well.

She proceeds to tell him of her childhood.

GRACE: My father was a physicist and my mother a geneticist, both were very logical and analytical, which some are the traits I possess. I admired them greatly. We all moved to England when I was a teenager and that's where I met and fell in love with Harold Kingsley. We married young, far too young.

Cut to Jessi as she and Amanda listen to Grace ramble on. There's a camera set up in the living room which is being relayed back on the computer monitor. Jessi turns on her cloaking field and she instantly disappears. Startled, Amanda gives a squeak of surprise.

JESSI (voice from behind the cloak): Quiet! We don't want Grace to know we're here.

Amanda covers her mouth and nods, watching as she sees Kyle's bedroom door open then close, knowing Jessi has left. She turns to the monitor to watch and hear what's happening.

Cut back to Grace and Kyle.

GRACE: I understand you're now married. Far too young. (She glances over at Nicole). Wouldn't you agree?

NICOLE: Yes, but he and Amanda are determined to make it work.

GRACE: Young and foolish, in love, I know. I've been there. Trust me, it will fade, fast.

KYLE: Not for me it won't.

GRACE (gives a grim-like smile and shakes her head): So much like Adam, but with much better taste in women though.

Kyle senses Jessi's presence and her sudden stiffness at the slur Grace made towards Sarah, their mother. He didn't like it either.

KYLE: Then what happened?

GRACE (raises an eyebrow): I got pregnant right away of course. I hope you two are taking precautions.

He doesn't say anything which causes Grace to glance back at Nicole.

JESSI (telepaths to Kyle): _Say something!_

KYLE (telepaths back): _I'm not discussing my personal relations with her._

JESSI (telepaths): _Who cares? I almost had her cell._

NICOLE: There's no chance of...what I mean is, when they...they've agreed to wait.

GRACE (looks incredulous): Wait? Whatever for?

KYLE: If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it.

GRACE (inches forward frowning): You're not damaged in some way are? There isn't anything wrong with you I should know about?

KYLE (frowns and leans back): No, (his tone short and abrupt).

GRACE: Then what's the problem?

KYLE: There's no problem. It's a personal decision.

GRACE (blinks): How odd. (She studies him). Not so much like Adam after all.

Kyle opens then closes his mouth, having no idea what to say.

KYLE (narrative): Adam never talked to me about his personal relationship with Sarah other than to say how much he had loved her but very much regretted failing her at a time when she needed him the most.

JESSI (telepaths): _Distract her!_

KYLE: Ah... what caused the rift between you and Harold?

GRACE: Simple, we fell out of love, his parents told us to sow what we reaped and since funds were low, we were stuck with each other.

KYLE: What about your parents?

GRACE: They died in a car crash. I suppose that's why being suddenly orphaned as a teenager I clung to Harold. But like I said, it didn't last.

She continues on with how she was able to land a job at Latnok, using her parents names to get in the door and work in administration rather than in the science division. She had a keen business sense.

As she talks, Jessi is finally able to reach into Grace's purse to find her cell. Just like a pocket thief, she quietly slips it out and heads down the hall to Kyle's room. With her back turned, Grace cannot see her cell phone floating in midair. Nicole is careful to avert her eyes away from the intriguing sight of a floating cell phone.

Cut to Kyle's room as Amanda watches the door open and only a cell phone floating enters the room. It quickly makes its way to the computer which causes Amanda to quickly jump out of the chair. Keys start typing as if on their own, a cable is attached to the phone and all the information from the cell is downloaded. Just then, Jessi suddenly appears and Amanda claps a hand over her mouth as another squeek emerges. Jessi throws her an irritated glance then ignores her as she proceeds to plant a bug in the phone.

Jessi cloaks herself again and Amanda watches wide-eyed as once more the floating cell exits the room. She let's out the breath she was holding in.

AMANDA (whispers): That is so disturbing.

Jessi returns to the living room then carefully places the phone back inside Grace's purse.

As if sensing movement behind her, Grace turns around.

NICOLE: Ah, Grace, (Grace turns to her), would you like some tea or coffee?

Grace gives one quick suspicious glance over her shoulder but seeing no one there, glances back at Nicole.

GRACE: Thank you, I would like tea, strong with cream.

Nicole leaves the room.

Kyle senses Jessi leave the room with Nicole.

Grace turns to Kyle.

GRACE: Enough about me, Kyle. Let's talk about the real reason why I'm here.

Cut to the kitchen where Nicole is startled when Jessi appears in front of her, even though she had been expecting her to be there.

NICOLE (whispers): Mission accomplished?

Jessi nods and smiles. She points to indicate she's heading back to Kyle's room and Nicole nods back.

Cut back to the living room.

KYLE: You're very determined for me to live with you.

GRACE: You are my son.

KYLE: I'm sorry, but I don't feel it.

GRACE: It's a fact, not a feeling. The facts are, you need to be with your biological mother.

KYLE: Then why as my biological mother did you never attempt to rescue me from that pod? Away from Kern and what Madacorp had planned?

GRACE: Be realistic, Kyle. Keeping you inside the pod had its merits. It's made you smarter than any human being on this planet. You're a wonder. The best, (he picks up her thought), _experimental human specimen,_ (then quickly changes her next set of words), and brightest we could have hoped for. You surpass Adam in greatness.

KYLE: That doesn't sound like motherly behaviour to me. What do you really want?

GRACE (thinks): _You._ (Then out loud). I simply want to get to know you, (she thinks), _just as Brian is trying to worm his way back into Jessi's life, I intend to bide my time. Although, he has that cursed bodyguard watching over him. Foss' message was loud and clear. No spying. I'll have to rely on that fool Nate. He has too much attitude, just like Michael did._

KYLE: But you already know everything about me. (She waits while he thinks what else he could share that's not of a personal nature). Finals is coming up, so I've been busy studying.

GRACE (smiles a pleased smile): That's exactly what I want to hear, what's going on in your life.

Moments later, after Grace leaves, Nicole turns to Kyle when he joins her, Jessi and Amanda in the kitchen.

NICOLE: So, what is she really after?

KYLE: The information inside my head.

Cut to Kyle entering his room. It's now Friday, December 17th, evening.

While the dorms celebrate, Kyle heads to his dorm room right after class to finish up last minute packing. Declan comes in with a couple of boxes of pizza.

DECLAN: Had dinner yet?

KYLE (eyes the pizza, mouth watering): No, not yet.

DECLAN: Good, there's one large each. (He grins).

KYLE (smiles with gratitude): Thanks.

They sit in Declan's two recliners and munch on pizza. Just then the landline rings. Declan gets up to answer it.

DECLAN: Yo? (He glances at Kyle and mouths to him). Steven. He and Jessi are here. (Talks back into the mouthpiece). Come on up. We're just finishing supper.

He buzzes them in and then sits back down to take a big bite.

DECLAN (talks around his mouthful): That was fast.

KYLE: Good thing I finished packing when I did.

But Steven and Jessi weren't the only ones at the door when Declan answers the knock. He sees four other people, a staff member, a man and a woman and a very overweight younger person. Steven has a dolly, ready to start loading.

STEVEN: Hey, Declan. All set?

DECLAN: Yeah. (He glances curiously at the others).

STAFF MEMBER: Your new roommate has just arrived, (he seems very apologetic), I offered for them to wait in the lounge.

WOMAN: You told us we can move in.

STAFF MEMBER: That was anytime tomorrow, but we can wait.

WOMAN (snaps back): My son can't.

Her son looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

SON: I don't mind waiting in the lounge.

WOMAN: We're not lugging everything there.

STAFF MEMBER: I can wait with your stuff.

WOMAN (taps her foot with impatience): We'll wait.

Steven and Jessi quickly enter and sees Kyle trying to finish his last bite of pizza.

KYLE: I saved you each a piece if you like.

STEVEN: Nah, I already had supper earlier.

JESSI: Besides, the new roommate is already here and they're impatient to move in.

She makes no attempt to lower her voice so the woman out in the hall hears her.

WOMAN: How rude!

Declan ducks back into the room.

DECLAN (whispers): I have a bad feeling about this roomy.

STEVEN (waves a hand at the pizza box): Finish eating your supper, Kyle. Jessi and I have this. (He starts loading up the dolly).

Kyle hurries to finish his last two pieces, feeling guilty when they have to start without him.

They have a half the stuff stacked when Kyle starts helping and soon the dolly is full. Just as they get it out the door, the woman checks her watch.

WOMAN: Finally.

Steven pushes the elevator button as he, Jessi, Kyle and Declan wait for it to arrive. As the woman enters the room they can hear her complain. Cut to her looking around the room, especially at the bunk bed.

WOMAN: This won't do! My son must have the bed not the bunk.

Declan looks panicked and gives Kyle a "help me" look. Kyle looks at the dolly loaded with his stuff then at Steven.

STEVEN: Go, Jessi and I can load this stuff into your van.

KYLE: Thanks.

Kyle heads inside.

WOMAN: My son must have your bed, (she's arguing with Declan). As you can see he has a weight problem. He can't climb the bunk.

Her son is now red in the face with embarrassment.

DECLAN: No way. (He doesn't like her abrasive manner).

KYLE (steps in): There is a way. I had it set this way because it suited me. However, it will make it wall to wall but I can set it up so it's more doable.

DECLAN (glances gratefully at him): You're the genius.

While the woman and her husband sit on Declan's recliners, the son sits on his desk chair now, except the chair is far too small for his large frame which his mother is quick to notice.

WOMAN (to the staff member): Do you have other desk chairs?

STAFF MEMBER (who has joined Kyle and Declan in taking down the bunk bed): I can check.

It takes the three a long while packing and moving Declan's bed and desk and wardrobes for a whole new set up that will accommodate all the furniture. They even have to move the recliners out of the room, so the mother and father ends up sitting in the hall. The son tries to help but he ends up wheezing with the effort.

SON (wheezes): Sorry for all this, name's Wade Stuffle.

KYLE (smiles at him): It's okay.

WADE: But you're stuff...

KYLE: My sister is good at helping.

WADE (eyes open wide): That was your sister? She's very pretty.

KYLE: Yeah, I guess she is.

With Declan's bed on the side of the room where Kyle's bunk bed used to be, he is busy removing his pictures from his wall. The wardrobes will now be there covering them up.

DECLAN (lowers his voice so Wade's mother can't hear him): You should have heard her reaction to these.

KYLE (whispers back): I did.

WADE: I like them.

DECLAN (smiles at him for the first time that evening, liking him if not his mother): Good, because they're staying up on my side of the room.

Wade's bed is now where the TV and recliners used to be, with a shelf at the end of the bed then Declan's bed. A dresser is beside each bed, but the phone center is now next to Wade's dresser. Declan's bed is under the window and Wade's bed is near the bathroom. Beside Declan's dresser is his desk, then the TV along side against the opposite wall, then the two wardrobes, then Wade's desk, then the fridge and microwave and storage unit where the kitchen and pantry supplies are stored.

DECLAN: So, what are you majoring in?

WADE: Computer Science. I just transferred here from Chicago.

DECLAN: I thought there was a waiting list? I mean, I didn't mean that rudely, but you know, first come and all that.

WADE: The newer halls are more expensive and ah, (his face gets redder), my parents are kind of wealthy, so...ah...

DECLAN: Yeah, my dad has money too. Money talks.

WADE: What are you majoring in?

DECLAN: Criminal Law.

Wade glances at Kyle.

KYLE: Architecture and Construction Management, Computers, Engineering-

DECLAN (cuts in): Everything, you name it, right?

KYLE (grins at him): Right.

WADE: Wow, are you a super genius?

KYLE: Ah, genius, yes.

WADE (laughs nervously): I didn't mean super literally.

Declan turns aside to hide a smirk but not before Kyle catches his wink at him.

Kyle helps Wade set up his computer, while Declan retrieves his two recliners and there is no other place for them except smack in the middle of the room, each one facing away from the other.

WADE's MOTHER (glances around the room): Well, not perfect. Do you really need all this furniture? (She means Declan's furniture).

DECLAN: Yeah, I do.

WADE's FATHER: At least he has chairs for company.

Declan winces, not liking the idea that his chairs will be used for Wade's company, in particular his parents.

WADE: I think my new roommate is being very accommodating.

DECLAN (glances at him with new respect and appreciation): Thanks, and you're welcome.

His emphasis on welcome is more for the mother though he makes sure to look at Wade to avoid insult.

WADE's MOTHER: Well, now that you're finally unpacked, (she checks her watch), we'll be leaving. You'll be all right? (She glares up at Declan's pictures on the wall). I'm not sure you're in good company.

WADE (protests): Mom, I'll be fine. And they're great guys.

Mother makes a disbelief sound, hugs him goodbye and just as Wade's father gives his hand a shake and brief hug, he barely has a chance to nod to both Kyle and Declan, his way of silently thanking them for their trouble.

WADE's MOTHER: Come along, William.

They leave and as soon as they hear the elevator arrive, Declan heads over and closes the door.

KYLE (makes a call): Hey, Steven. I'm done.

STEVEN's voice: Jessi and I are home and have finished unloading.

KYLE: Sorry, it took a while.

STEVEN's voice: Everything okay?

KYLE: It is now. I'll take the bus.

STEVEN's voice: We'll see you soon.

Kyle clicks off.

WADE: I've kept you.

KYLE: Not a problem.

WADE: So, who's Steven? I mean, I thought he was your dad.

KYLE: He is, he adopted me.

WADE: Nice. What happened to your real dad?

KYLE: He died.

WADE: Sorry.

Kyle just nods and puts his jacket on preparing to take off.

KYLE (to Declan): See you tomorrow night.

DECLAN: Later. And thanks.

Kyle nods again.

WADE (bursts out): I'm taking computer science with a professor named Trager.

Both Kyle and Declan glance at him in surprise.

WADE (tries to explain between bouts of nervousness): I-I mean, I heard you call your dad Steven and the computer professor's first name is, Steven, so I, uh, just thought, ah...

KYLE: Yes, Steven Trager, my dad and your computer professor, is one and the same.

WADE: Oh, he is. That's cool, you have your own, well, professor, dad, I mean, that's cool.

KYLE: He's a great guy, both father and professor. You'll like him.

WADE: Good to meet you.

KYLE: You, too.

Kyle bumps fists with Declan then reaches over to shake Wade's hand. That's when Wade notices Kyle's ring on his finger.

WADE: Wow, you're married?!

KYLE: Yes. Her name's Amanda. I'll introduce you sometime when I visit again.

WADE: So will you be, ah, bringing your sister?

KYLE (tries to hide a smile): Not sure. But she's seeing someone.

WADE: Oh, I didn't mean, (stumbles), that's...I thought she or figured she'd be, that's fine. (He nods, his jowls jiggle with the movement).

KYLE (glances back at Declan): Later.

DECLAN: Later.

The door closes and Declan and Wade just stand there, Wade in awkwardness, while Declan gazes at the door, wishing and really missing his friend already.

DECLAN: Well, I'll hit the shower first.

Wade nods. Declan finds that Wade takes forever to get ready for bed and by the time he climbs in his bed, Wade is puffing like an overworked steam engine.

DECLAN: You okay?

WADE's voice (muffled behind a mask): Yeah.

DECLAN (lifts his head to see what he has on): What's that?

WADE (voice behind the mask): A CPAP machine, I have sleep apnea.

DECLAN: So, what does it actually do?

WADE: Each time I stop breathing the machine blows puffs of air to keep my airway passage open.

DECLAN: Sounds serious.

WADE: That's why I have the machine, to help me breath.

DECLAN: Got it. Well, night.

WADE: Goodnight.

But the main light is still on and Declan, so used to Kyle shutting it off mentally, causes him to inwardly groan, turn on his lamp, then has to get out of bed to turn off the light himself.

DECLAN (mumbles as he climbs back into bed): Buddy, you are sorely missed.

WADE: Thanks for doing that, I forgot.

DECLAN: No problem.

He turns out his light but finds it hard to sleep as he hears the wheezing and air blowing sound of Wade and his machine.

He puts the pillow over his ears but it doesn't help.

Cut to the Trager house.

It's very late in the evening. All Kyle's stuff is back, still in boxes scattered around the room. He's moved back home.

Amanda is sleeping in his bed and when the phone rings she shifts but doesn't wake up as he quickly answers it. It's Foss.

Foss is in the warehouse with monitoring equipment. There are stacks of packages behind him filled with various small stuffed toys.

KYLE's voice (in a whisper): What has Grace done?

FOSS: I traced and monitored her conversations. She's getting in touch with a lawyer. She wants to push for custody, claiming the Peterson's falsified your DNA to match theirs.

KYLE's voice: With all the stuff Adam sent me, I only have a small sample of his DNA left. I think we should come up with a contingency plan.

FOSS: Right. So, what did you have in mind?

KYLE's voice: Get our own lawyer.

FOSS (frowns with disapproval): You mean, Taylor.

Cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: Despite what he's done, he's a very good lawyer.

FOSS' voice: I don't trust him.

KYLE: Neither do I. Jessi put a trace on his cell, she didn't like doing it, but she understood why.

Kyle hears Foss sigh heavily.

Cut back to Foss.

FOSS: Other than business, I haven't heard anything suspicious from him yet. Grace hasn't been in touch with him since she arrived in Seattle. (Then he glances over his shoulder at the stuffed packages). By the way, everything is set in place. We've got all we need now.

Cut back to Kyle who grins.

KYLE: Thanks, Foss. (He glances at his watch). Since I have only two more hours before we meet up, and I'm already awake, why don't I come over now?

FOSS' voice: I'll be here.

Kyle leaves a couple of notes, one for Amanda and one for Steven and Nicole. All it says is: _With Foss_. But he pauses as he glances with regret at a still sleeping Amanda before heading to Jessi's room. He opens the door and walks over to her bed, seeing her half on her side, mouth slightly parted.

KYLE (shakes her shoulder): Jessi?

JESSI (voice heavy with sleep): Kyle? What time is it?

KYLE: Almost 12:30. Foss called, he has the rest of the stuff.

JESSI: Give me a minute.

KYLE: I'll be out in the kitchen. (He glances down at her nightstand and sees a picture of Nate next to the picture of Sarah and Adam standing in front of the diner).

KYLE: That's new.

JESSI (glances at the picture): Nate gave it to me when I was over there earlier this afternoon.

KYLE: How did it go?

JESSI: He was surprised to see me. He was just on his way out to a party to celebrate the end of finals.

Flashback to Nate's dorm when he hears a knock on the door, and pauses before pulling on a shirt.

NATE: Just a second. (He tugs the shirt down and opens the door). Jessi! (He looks pleasantly surprised to see her). What are you doing here? Not that it's not great seeing you again, hotness, but I thought we were getting together tomorrow night.

JESSI: We are. (She sees he's freshly showered and has put on a dress shirt). Are you expecting someone?

NATE: No, I'm off to a finals party.

JESSI (frowns): You're not meeting up with anyone there are you?

NATE (grins): Why? You jealous?

She glares.

NATE (grin fades as he turns serious): Hotness, there is no way I'd ever even look at another girl. Ever.

JESSI: Really?

NATE (voice turns husky): Yeah, really.

JESSI (gives a pleased smile): Can I come in?

NATE: Sure.

He closes the door after she enters to see her looking around his room.

JESSI: Same as before.

NATE: Stop harping on my cleaning habits.

Jessi takes out from her pocket a small scanning device.

JESSI: Or lack of them.

NATE (watches her, ignoring her complaint): Everything okay?

JESSI: Yes. (She turns to face him head on and stuffs the scanner back inside her pocket). I'm here to tell you something.

NATE (grows concerned): What is it?

JESSI: Grace isn't Kyle's biological mother. Sarah, my mother is. We're really technically half brother and sister.

NATE (gaps at her): What?

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.

JESSI: Kyle and I. We're brother and sister, (she grins happily at him).

Not caring how she discovered the knowledge, he finds himself grinning from ear to ear.

NATE: That's fantastic! Hotness, you just made my day and evening.

Jessi suddenly picks up a strong feeling of joy and a lot less dislike he usually feels when she mentions Kyle's name. Just like Amanda, the overlaying feeling of jealousy regarding their closeness is gone.

NATE: Truly?

She nods.

NATE (walks over to stand very close): I'm glad.

JESSI: You can't tell anyone. If Grace even suspects for a moment his lineage isn't hers, she'll have him terminated.

NATE (scowls): Haven't I proved myself to you by now?

JESSI: Of course you have, that's why I'm telling you.

NATE (back to grinning again): I lov- (he quickly coughs, voice gruff). I mean, thanks, Jessi. That means a lot to me.

JESSI (eyes him in wonder): Were you going to say you love me?

NATE (scowls again, feelings see-sawing back and forth): No.

She studies him, picking up on his feelings for her.

JESSI: Liar.

NATE (decides it will be safer to change the topic): Let's celebrate, to you and Kyle being siblings.

JESSI: But we can't tell anyone.

NATE: A private celebration, just you and me.

JESSI: Where shall we go?

NATE (leans closer): Actually, I was thinking we could have our own private celebration right here.

JESSI: Here? (She can't help crinkle her nose at the mess).

NATE: Ignore it, I do.

JESSI (her turn to scowl, this is one of his most annoying traits): Impossible.

NATE: Well, if I knew you were coming over I would have cleaned. (His lips are almost touching hers).

JESSI: I'll be sure to call ahead next time.

NATE: Don't, I like you surprising me.

So saying, she surprises him by kissing him.

They are locked in an embrace when Nate's door swings open.

GUY (entering): Hey, Nate, what's the hold-up? Oh! Sorry man!

NATE (lifts his head for a moment): Beat it, Quinn.

He goes back to kissing Jessi while his friend Quinn, exits fast. Jessi pauses to mentally turn the lock to avoid further interruption.

NATE (watches and grins): Good thinking, (he turns back to her, his intent clear as his gaze focuses on her lips).

She pushes at his chest.

NATE: Problem?

JESSI: Let's get comfortable.

She shoves him on the bed and jumps on top of him.

NATE (swallows hard): Ah, you're suddenly eager.

JESSI (frowns at him in puzzlement): You wanted to make out.

NATE: Yeah, but how far are we talking about here?

JESSI: Kissing.

NATE: Oh, is that all? For some reason it looked like you had something more in mind.

JESSI: You're talking about sex. I'm not ready for that. Yet.

NATE: That's direct and final.

JESSI: Nicole said it would be better to wait until I felt 100% sure, that whoever I decide to have sex with is the one.

NATE (chokes): Great, that must have gone over well. She must have guessed it was me. You, ah, did mean sex with me, right?

JESSI: Yes, but not tonight.

NATE: Tomorrow?

JESSI (glares down at him): Of course not. I'll let you know.

NATE (grins wide): Can't wait.

JESSI: I'm feeling all tingly inside being with you.

NATE (voice gruff as his own feelings build up): I can relate.

JESSI: Nicole said it must be love.

NATE: She did, huh. So, does that mean you love me?

JESSI (stares down at him, contemplating): I think so.

NATE: You think? (He tries to coax her closer so they can go back to kissing).

JESSI: Love is so confusing.

NATE: Yeah, it sure is.

They gaze at each other for a moment until she decides not to analyze her feelings too closely.

JESSI: Let's do more kissing.

NATE: Finally.

Her kisses are full of enthusiasm, which he returns in kind.

Cut back to Kyle and Jessi. They are now in his van and he's driving to the warehouse. He parks across the street as she tells him how pleased Nate was to hear that Kyle is her brother.

JESSI: His feelings were just like Amanda's, relief and a lot less jealous of you.

They smile at each other then enter the warehouse.

FOSS (greets them by getting straight to the point): I called Brian. He'll help.

KYLE: Good.

FOSS: So have you come up with a plan?

KYLE: Working on it.

FOSS: Maybe you can work out what your real age is. You can't be both 17 and 18.

KYLE: One possibility is that the date on the security tapes at Zzyzx was tampered with.

FOSS: Who would have tampered with the dates?

KYLE: Adam, possibly.

FOSS: Why would he do that?

KYLE: My growth rate, accelerated aging. I look older than I really am.

FOSS: Well, I guess we'll never know now that he's gone.

JESSI: Brian knows.

FOSS (frowns): What did he tell you?

JESSI: The date of my conception corresponds with the date on the birth certificate Grace has on Kyle.

FOSS: I thought you were a few months younger. If your birthdate is the same, (he looks from one to the other), that would make you the same age.

JESSI: Yep.

Kyle nods when Foss looks over at him quizzically.

Foss shakes his head.

FOSS: Well, (he waves a hand at the packages), let's get to work.

Later, it's Saturday night - Dec 18th.

Josh is talking with Andy on the computer on a video chat date.

JOSH: Hey, Andy.

ANDY (image on screen): Hey, Josh.

JOSH: I've missed you.

ANDY: I've missed you, too. (She rushes as if trying to avoid just how much she's missed him). So, how's school?

JOSH: Same old. Maggie's the talk of the school now.

ANDY: How is she doing?

JOSH: Ah, I have no idea. I don't really talk to her, mostly Bobby. Who's completely miserable.

ANDY: That must mean she is as well.

JOSH: Yeah, well, enough of them. Let's talk of us. How's your school?

ANDY (shrugs): It's like any other, big. Although, I've met a couple of guys I made friends with.

JOSH: Guys? (He's looking alarmed).

ANDY: The gay kind?

JOSH (looks relieved): Oh, that's okay then.

ANDY: Is that right. So, are you saying I can't have guy friends if they weren't gay?

JOSH: Well, not exactly...

ANDY: You're jealous. Maybe I should be.

JOSH: Of what?

ANDY: You there, all alone, ripe for picking of the girls at Beachwood. Or that Ashley girl?

JOSH: Please, I'm so over her. Besides she doesn't even go to Beachwood.

ANDY: So, if she did, you'd look twice at her?

JOSH: No! Now you're the jealous one.

Andy glances away with sudden tears in her eyes and wipes them away.

JOSH (alarmed): Andy, you're my girl. I couldn't care less about Ashley. She was nice and all but in no way compares to you.

ANDY: I know. It was just her boobs you liked. (He can't dispute her). And yeah, I know you wouldn't with her. I just wish I was there with you. Or, you here with me.

JOSH: I wish you were here, too.

It's not long before they are talking and laughing and staying online until late until Steven comes in.

STEVEN: Josh, it's 2am. Time to sign off.

JOSH (gazes back at Andy): I gotta go.

ANDY (glances behind her and is off screen for a second then she's back): Yeah, me too. My mom just came in and told me as well.

She places a hand to her lips and pressed it to the screen.

ANDY: Bye, Josh. Love you.

JOSH (repeats her action): Love you, too.

He sighs heavily and gets ready for bed.

Finals at both UW and NU are over!

Declan and Kyle celebrate by going to Jeff Preston's party that is being held in the lounge area of Poplar Hall. Kyle and Amanda take full advantage of their time together despite the crowd. Declan swings by with Jackie in his arms, laughing.

DECLAN: You _can_ dance faster.

Kyle throws him a brief grin and resumes holding Amanda close, stealing kisses from time to time. As he dances with her, he hears her whisper of "I love you."

They've been saying that a lot to each other as if the words can assuage what they really long for, each other. Although they haven't consummated their marriage, he still feels like how Josh felt after his first time. Like a thirst that can't be quenched, he wants more.

Holding her in his arms is proving a challenge. As if to help him, she's been good about holding back as well, but he can tell she wants more just like him. Yet, in some ways their holding back takes on an added expectant flavor to their intimacy.

They keep dancing slow then head to a side counter to get a couple of bottles of cold water when there's a break in the music.

A few couples already hover around as Jeff hands out drinks. Mark and Lori and Hillary and her date, Kamau, are there.

JEFF (greets them): Hey, Kyle, Amanda. (He hands them some water).

Declan and Jackie wanders over.

JEFF: What's your pleasure?

Even though he directs his question to the other couple, Kyle and Amanda avoid glancing at each other as if the word 'pleasure' isn't prominent in their minds.

DECLAN: Since there isn't any beer I guess I'll just have water.

JACKIE: Same with me.

JEFF: Until the state of Washington lowers the legal age limit, the hall won't allow students to host parties with liquor on the premises.

DECLAN: Still, great party as always.

JEFF (nods): Thanks.

LORI: You're starting to gain a reputation already, just like in high school. Way to go.

HILLARY: A very good rep. just as A-listed. Thanks for the invite. (She raises her soda glass to him).

Jeff nods to her. His smile is merely a faint twitch upward of his lip.

JEFF: You're welcome.

Something in his tone alerts Kyle that Jeff isn't in a party mood but before he can ask, Hillary pipes in.

HILLARY: Everyone, this is Kamau. Kamau, this is Declan, (she points to each one), Jackie, Kyle, Amanda, Mark, and Lori.

JACKIE: We know him. (She nods to Mark, Kyle, and herself).

HILLARY: That's right, through that science thing you're in.

KAMAU (smiles at her): Latnok. (He greets the others). Hello.

AMANDA: Hi, nice to meet you. (She holds out her hand and he shakes it).

LORI: Yeah, likewise. (They shake hands, too).

DECLAN (nods): Hey.

Only when Kamau reaches out a hand in a formal gesture does Declan shake his hand as well.

DECLAN: You've been with Latnok long? I don't remember you being there.

HILLARY: Sure he was, at that party where I interviewed everyone.

DECLAN (shakes his head): No, I don't think so.

KAMAU (looks sheepishly at Hillary): Ah, I transferred here a month ago.

HILLARY (glances up at him in confusion): No, I interviewed you.

KAMAU: That was Chad.

HILLARY (mouth falling open): But when we met in the library you acted as if you remembered.

KAMAU: I found you utterly charming. I hated to disappoint you. (He smiles engagingly at her).

HILLARY: I - Oh, God. I'm so embarrassed.

KAMAU (puts an arm around her and leans down to whisper): Don't be.

LORI: So, where did you transfer from, Kamau?

KAMAU: Africa.

HILLARY: There's a Latnok center in Africa?

KAMAU: There are twelve centers worldwide. Seattle is one of the top three. I am glad to be here.

His smile at Hillary indicates she's one reason he's more than happy to be in Seattle.

Hillary smiles back but the tiny aversion of her eyes still reveals she's uncomfortable with mistaking his identity.

Jeff has been silently listening, fiddling with and filling glasses for each of them, which no one pays attention to.

KYLE: What's wrong, Jeff?

Declan glances at Kyle then back to Jeff.

Jeff looks back at Kyle then at Amanda with a very sad expression and all are surprised to see tears pool.

JEFF: I guess you haven't heard. (HIs voice thickens then coughs).

DECLAN: Heard what?

JEFF: About Charlie...

DECLAN: Oh yeah, you and Charlie keep in touch. What's up with him?

AMANDA (frowns in concern): He didn't get into UCLA, did he?

Kyle, Jeff and Declan look her way in surprise.

AMANDA (glances at Kyle to explain): We talked a while back. He said he was transferring to UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) in their athletics basketball program. I wished him luck. He apologized and we parted amicably.

JEFF: Yeah, he did transfer, except, (he takes a deep breath), he wasn't even there a month when, (he swallows and the wave of sadness Kyle picks up from him indicates bad news, very bad news), he was killed in a car crash.

Amanda gasps.

Declan looks at him stunned.

DECLAN: What?!

JEFF: He was killed instantly. A drunk driver side-swiped him, causing him to swerve head on into a light pole. (He shakes his head). Man, his life barely started and now...it never will.

Amanda looks at Kyle with tears in her eyes. He wraps an arm around her.

Declan shakes his head as if he can't believe it.

DECLAN: No, no way, man.

But the grief Jess if trying to hold at bay is confirmation enough.

Lori and Hillary look at each just as saddened.

LORI (murmurs): I can't believe it.

HILLARY: It doesn't make sense.

The party mood for all of them vanishes.

After the party ends, the five couples gather just outside. Kyle and Amanda, Nate and Jessi, Mark and Lori, Declan and Jackie, and Hillary and Kamau.

HILLARY: My, God. I can't believe it. Charlie.

Kamau holds on to her hand and she grips it.

LORI: I know, me either.

She notices the two holding hands and is hopeful for her friend that this date is a lot better than her previous dates that bombed.

JESSI (impulsively blurts out): We should all go for a pizza.

DECLAN: Great idea. (He looks around at them all). A toast...

Scene cuts to a restaurant where Declan raises his glass.

DECLAN: To Charlie.

All the couples raise their glasses and all clink glasses together. Muted sound of their conversation centers around and reminisces on Charlie.

DECLAN: He was an excellent basketball player.

HILLARY: Yeah, he was.

KAMAU: You knew him well?

HILLARY (glances away): Well enough. I saw him play at a couple of games.

AMANDA: I used to keep his stats for him.

KAMAU (glances from her to Kyle): You?

AMANDA (thick with emotion): We used to date then broke up.

KAMAU: Ah.

Amanda isn't the only one who picks at her food and soon, after dinner, they all congregate around just outside the restaurant when Kyle hears a noise. He heads towards an alley, pulling Amanda by the hand to go with him.

KYLE: I hear something.

HILLARY (calls to him): Like?

KYLE: A garbage truck.

HILLARY: Well, like that's not an unusual sound to hear this late.

The four couples follow where Kyle went.

Kyle has let go of Amanda's hand and runs up to a garbage truck, waving his arms. The guy rolls down his window.

GARBAGE MAN: What do you want, kid?

KYLE: There's something in the bin. Something live.

GARBAGE MAN: Live?

He watches as Kyle jumps into the bin.

GARBAGE MAN: Hey! Ah, hell. (He stops the truck before the forks make contact).

Kyle is searching through the garbage; the sound is faint until he rustles some bags. A slight mew is heard.

Jessi jumps up and helps Kyle hold back the garbage with her mind as he digs further deep. When he touches a bag he feels something move inside. He tears it open and finds a small four-week-old Siamese kitten. It's wet, shivering, and hurt.

He begins to heal the kitten of its injuries. Headlights from the truck lights flicker.

GARBAGE MAN (calls out): Hey, what's going on?

He sees the rest of the gang has gathered around.

Kyle tucks the kitten inside his woollen jacket to keep warm. He takes the hand Jessi holds out to him and helps him over the edge. They jump down.

KYLE (to driver): Thanks for stopping. It was a kitten.

GARBAGE MAN (glances at the furry head poking out of Kyle's jacket): Is it dead?

KYLE: No, but it is hurt.

The guy nods and as Kyle heads back to the others the garbage man is free to dump the bin into his truck.

Amanda (sees the kitten): What are we going to do with it? No vet is open this late.

DECLAN: What about the emergency clinic for animals?

KYLE: That's way across the city.

JESSI (reads what he's really feeling): Let's take her home. (She wants it too).

AMANDA: Her? (She glances at Jessi then at the cat).

KYLE: It's a female.

JESSI (turns to Lori): Do you know if Nicole or Steven would mind if we keep her?

LORI: Wait. What? You're thinking of actually keeping the poor thing?

JESSI: Kyle is, I mean, yes.

AMANDA (turns to Kyle): You are?

KYLE: Ah, at least for tonight.

AMANDA: What about food and stuff?

JESSI (glances around): There's an all night store.

She grabs Nate's hand.

JESSI: We'll get the supplies.

She drags him with her.

NATE: Ok, then. Like I have a choice?

KAMAU (to Kyle with a raised eyebrow): You do this often, rescue strays? Save creatures in distress?

KYLE: My first stray animal.

LORI: If he's not rescuing, he's helping.

HILLARY: It's his thing.

JACKIE: Yes, quite often. (She winks at Kyle).

MARK (glances from Jackie to Kyle in puzzlement): You've seen him in action? When?

DECLAN: Ah, maybe we should hit tracks.

KYLE: Yeah, the kitten is cold.

HILLARY: Oh, poor thing.

KAMAU (watching Kyle): You do that at Latnok a lot. You are busy guiding others to help them work out the right answer.

LORI (with suspicion): You watch him?

KAMAU: I've heard rumors about you.

KYLE (tucks the kitten deeper into his jacket as he continues to help heal her): What rumors?

KAMAU: How the Seattle Latnok almost closed because they used, ah, what was expression, "strong-armed" a certain genius, they wanted him so badly?

KYLE: Yeah, they did.

KAMAU: And now you work with them.

KYLE: Not the ones who wanted to use me. The ones working there are good people.

KAMAU (smiles): You should visit the center in Kenya. We're good people.

HILLARY (gazes up at him): You sure are.

Kamau chuckles and smiles down at her. They reach their cars. When Kyle and Amanda reach their van, Amanda takes the keys.

AMANDA: I'll drive.

They all say goodnight to one another.

LORI: See you tomorrow.

KYLE: You're not coming home tonight?

LORI: Ah, nope.

MARK: I'm taking her, uh, I'll drive her back.

Kyle sees the tell-tale blush on Lori's cheek, her eyes quickly glance away and the rise in heart rate indicate they both are being secretive about something.

KYLE: Ok, later then. Have fun.

Lori makes a face at him, knowing he somehow knows what she and Mark have planned.

MARK (whispers): He knows. He's uncanny that way, isn't he? (He opens the car door for her).

LORI (whispers back): He suspects, the cheek.

MARK: Then, do you, uh, still want to, then?

LORI (tweaks his cheek): Absolutely.

She climbs inside the car.

He grins then quickly heads around and jumps into the driver's side.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they drive home. Kyle monitors the kitten's vital signs. His healing touch has repaired the injuries so he just has to keep it warm and prevent it from going into shock.

AMADNA (glances over): Do you really want to keep it?

KYLE: Ah...

AMANDA: Let me guess, it's how you feel.

They glance over at each other and Kyle nods.

AMANDA (sighs): Oh, boy.

KYLE: I'll understand if you-

AMANDA (cuts in): Kyle, (she takes a deep breath as he waits), I _know_ you do, but I need to think. After all, keeping a kitten wouldn't be like keeping... (she can't say Cassidy's embryo but Kyle knows that's exactly what she's referring to).

KYLE: No, it's not the same.

He lets the subject drop and by the time they reach home, Amanda stops him before he opens the van door.

AMANDA: If you really want to keep it, then, yes. Let's adopt the thing-(she swallows and turns aside).

But he takes her hand.

KYLE: Thank you. But why?

AMANDA: You never had a pet.

KYLE: Neither have you.

AMANDA: Well, that was my parent's choice. You never had...choices.

He kisses her cheek then glances towards the house.

KYLE: Steven and Nicole still have to agree, though.

AMANDA: I have a _feeling_ they will.

They grin and head inside. After giving the kitten some fresh water and cooking up an egg for it to eat, it lay curled up in the crook of Kyle's arm.

Kyle and Amanda sit on the living room couch. Kyle has his arm around Amanda as Steven and Nicole sit across from them. There's a box of kleenex sitting on the coffee table that Amanda has made well use of.

NICOLE: I can't believe Charlie's gone.

STEVEN (shakes his head): He was so young, too young to suddenly be...gone.

NICOLE: What a night. (She shakes her head). Charlie, this kitten, (she gazes at the sleeping kitten). Who would do such a thing?

STEVEN: How's it doing?

KYLE: All healed now.

Steven smiles then glances over at Nicole.

STEVEN: Well, hon?

NICOLE (glances at him): Fine. (She looks at Kyle). You and Jessi can keep her. But you both will have to look after and clean up after her.

KYLE: Thank you.

AMANDA (whispers as she dabs at her eyes): Told you.

Kyle grins and kisses the top of her head.

NICOLE: Told him what?

AMANDA (smiles at her): That you would likely agree.

NICOLE: And you knew that how?

AMANDA: 'Cause he and Jessi never grew up with the opportunity to have one.

STEVEN: Well, that fits.

Just then the front door opens and in walks Jessi with Nate, carrying a few bags of supplies. Steven and Nicole get up to greet her.

NICOLE (stares at all the bags): Let me guess, you'd knew we would agree to let you have a cat.

JESSI (looks at her pleased): No, I didn't. But, thank you, Nicole.

NICOLE: You're welcome.

STEVEN: Let me help with some of those, (he takes a few bags from Jessi and nods for Nate to come with him into the kitchen).

Nate follows him.

STEVEN: Thanks for your help.

NATE (chuckles): Jessi led, I followed.

Steven isn't sure how to take that and sets the bags down on the kitchen counter before pulling out items.

Back in the living room, Jessi walks over to Kyle and sees the kitten is sleeping.

JESSI: How is she?

KYLE: Healed.

Jessi nods then takes the rest of her bags into the kitchen.

Kyle and Amanda glance back at each other.

AMANDA: I better get ready for bed while you tend to, (nods to the kitten), her.

KYLE: Want to help me name her?

AMANDA: Mmph, cat eyes always remind me of witches.

KYLE: Witches?

AMANDA: Yeah, I don't know why. The pupils, they're so narrow. (She shrugs). They creep me out.

KYLE: The Egyptians worshipped them.

AMANDA: Probably in superstitious fear, no doubt. (She thinks). Why not Samantha, Sam for short.

KYLE: Why that name?

AMANDA: It reminds me of an old TV show my mom used to watch, with witches in them.

KYLE: You really don't like cats, do you?

AMANDA: Not much. But I sure don't like the thought of people harming any animal. It's horrible. You did a good thing. Like always.

She kisses him on the cheek.

AMANDA: Goodnight. Have fun with Sam.

He stops her for a second.

KYLE: If you need me...

AMANDA: I just need a good cry, (she chokes up), then I'll be, well, you know, not really okay, just-

KYLE: I know. Just call me.

Amanda nods then heads to his room. Kyle gets up and heads to the kitchen, his movement not even making the kitten twitch or wake up.

STEVEN (to Jessi): You sure you didn't buy out the store?

JESSI (pulls things out of bags): I googled about felines, what they eat and need. Because this one's a kitten I bought some yeast and a few other ingredients to simulate a mother cat's milk. Plus, they tend to be fussy, so I had to get a variety, including raw meat.

NICOLE (holds up a hand and stares into a bag): I can see that. This cat will be better fed then we will. Ah, I hope you got something equivalent to a bathroom?

Nate holds up a pan and litter pail.

NATE: I got stuck carrying this lot.

STEVEN: Follow me and I'll find a spot for that.

He pauses to pick up newspaper left on the kitchen table and leads Nate towards Kyle's room. Tucked in the alcove on the floor, he spreads some paper down then has Nate set the pan on top of it.

Nate opens the lid and pours some litter into the pan.

Back in the kitchen, Jessi washes a food and water bowl set with a cat paw print design engraved on it.

Nicole has a bemused expression on her face.

Steven comes in, followed by Nate.

Kyle reaches into a bag and pulls out some cat toys.

KYLE: This is great, Jessi.

JESSI: This is fun.

Nicole looks on with concern.

NICOLE: How are you feeling about things, Jessi?

JESSI (pauses and glances at her briefly before quickly looking away): If you mean hearing the news about Charlie, sorry he died.

She dries the bowls and takes out some aluminum foil, tears a piece off and rolls it up into a ball.

Kyle senses she's trying to take her mind off Charlie's death. Unlike Amanda who's dealing it with it by grieving for him now, Jessi needs to find her own way in time.

NICOLE: Let me guess, you found out they like to play with foil balls.

Jessi nods.

When the kitten hears the sound of foil, she wakes up.

KYLE: I'll have her try out the litter box. (He nods to Nate). Thanks for your help.

NATE (wryly): Like I had a choice.

Kyle grins.

NATE (glances at the kitten): How bad a shape was she in?

KYLE (grin fades): Bad.

NATE: And now?

KYLE: Vitals good, steady. All healed.

NATE: That's one lucky feline. Have you thought of a name?

JESSI: Sarah, (same time as Kyle).

KYLE: Sam, (same time as Jessi).

They look at each other.

JESSI: Why Sam? That's a boy's name.

KYLE: It's short for Samantha.

Jessi crinkles her nose, not liking the name.

NATE: Well, before sibling rivalry ensues, I'm off.

JESSI: You're leaving already?

NATE: I'd like to squeeze in some sleep before day break, (he checks his watch), two hours away.

JESSI: Day break's in 2 hours 39 minutes and 20 seconds.

NATE (lip quirks up into a half grin): Exactly.

STEVEN: Thanks for your help and bringing her home, Nate.

NATE: 'Welcome. (He nods to Nicole). Mrs. Trager.

He heads out.

NICOLE (calls out as he leaves): Goodnight, Nate.

Jessi follows him to the front door and before he can leave, kisses him.

JESSI: Thanks, for tonight, helping.

NATE: No problem.

She waves to him as he drives away, then she goes back into the kitchen to prepare specialized milk for the kitten. Steven is helping Nicole put things into the cupboards.

JESSI: Where's Kyle?

NICOLE: He's having the kitten try out the litter box.

Just then he comes back in carrying the kitten.

KYLE: Did you really want to name her Sarah?

JESSI (thinks for a moment): No, I guess not. I think I'd rather name my first girl after my mother rather than a cat.

NICOLE (rubs her shoulder): That's a great idea.

JESSI: But why Sam?

KYLE (grins): Amanda suggested it, after a TV show named _Bewitched_. She said the kitten with it's crossed eyes looked witchy to her.

STEVEN (looks quizzical): She doesn't like cats?

KYLE: No.

JESSI (glances around): Where is she anyway?

KYLE: In bed.

STEVEN: Yeah, I'm feeling pretty wiped out myself.

Jessi places some of the special milk into a bowl and as soon as the kitten smells it, meows. She's about to set it on the kitchen counter when Nicole stops her.

NICOLE: Let's begin training now. No eating on the counter. (She points to the floor).

Jess places the bowl of milk on the floor next to the counter.

Kyle sets the kitten down next to it, but the kitten looks around at all the space and tall counter and meows as if lost. So he sits down cross-legged, puts the cat in his lap and takes the bowl and holds it in his hand. Only then does the kitten start drinking from it.

STEVEN (whispers to Nicole): He's training is going well already.

Jessi sits cross-legged on the floor, too.

NICOLE (whispers back): And hers.

The kitchen now cleared and stuff put away, Nicole and Steven head to the stairs.

NICOLE: Don't stay up too late, you two.

KYLE (glances up): Goodnight.

JESSI: Night.

She pets the kitten and it starts to purr then knead Kyle's leg.

KYLE: You didn't by any chance buy nail clippers did you?

Jessi gets up, opens a side drawer and comes back with a pair.

KYLE: If I hold her, do you want to, (he sucks in a breath as a sharp claw digs in), clip?

JESSI: Sure.

Nails clipped, well-fed, the kitten falls asleep again in the crook of Kyle's arm.

Jessi gets ready for bed first before Kyle transfers the kitten over to her before he prepares for bed.

Since Jessi now has Sam, she takes the cat into her room, keeping her door ajar so the cat can be free to wander.

Cut to Kyle as he slips into bed beside Amanda, lying face up, too wound up for sleep.

AMANDA: How's it doing?

KYLE (turns his head to see Amanda gazing at him with red-rimmed eyes): You're awake.

AMANDA: I couldn't sleep.

KYLE: Sam's in Jessi's room.

AMANDA (smiles): So, you did name her Sam, huh?

KYLE: Good choice. I like Sam.

He rolls to his side and wipes her cheek.

KYLE: How are you holding up?

AMANDA: Better, but still sad. What a waste.

KYLE: I know.

She snuggles into his embrace and just when they are about to doze off Kyle hears the kitten start meowing, very loudly.

AMANDA (gives a startled movement): What's wrong with it? I mean, Sam?

KYLE: She's lonely.

He gets up and calls out to the kitten. It still meows until he actually goes out of the room to get it. He also brings in water and the cat food into his room.

Then he brings the kitten into bed with him.

AMANDA (sits up and watches): Seriously?

The cat is now purring and rubbing against the bristles on Kyle's chin.

KYLE: Ah, just for tonight? She's lonely, she's not used to the house yet.

Just then they hear Jessi calling the kitten's name.

KYLE (telepaths): _In here with me._

AMANDA (yawns): Fine.

Jessi peeks in and when she sees the kitten with Kyle she goes back to her room.

KYLE: Thanks, Amanda.

She lies back down but when he places the kitten on the pillow with him she turns over so her back is to him.

He tries to place Sam on the other side of him but she crawls over, stepping on his head to move in between him and Amanda and lies right on the pillow beside him.

Amanda feels the movement, glances behind her and then at Kyle.

KYLE: Um, do you mind she's here?

AMANDA: As long as it's not my face in its fur. (She wrinkles her nose and turns back snuggling into her pillow that is feline free).

Kyle eyes Sam's furry head next to him.

KYLE (whispers): You're not too bad.

Then Sam stretches and places her paw right on his face.

KYLE: Figures.

Amanda can't help but turn to see what is happening and then snorts with held back laughter before resettling.

He eyes her shaking shoulders as she laughs.

KYLE: Haha.

That only makes her laugh harder. Then he starts laughing too and they spend the next few minutes giggling, both punchy with exhaustion.

They had a new member to their family.

Come morning, late morning, Kyle is busy unpacking boxes. He spends a few minutes playing with Sam by rolling a foil ball into a box. Sam has a wonderful time until the moment Kyle goes back to unpacking and Sam comes up to him with the foil ball in her mouth, meowing in demand for him to throw it again.

AMANDA (watches on, spending all of her time helping him unpack since he's otherwise occupied): She has you wrapped around her paw already.

KYLE (grins with impish humor): I'm irresistible.

AMANDA (grins back but the look in her eyes is far from humorous): You sure are.

Kyle stares back with equal longing just as Sam wanders back over to him and meows.

He sighs.

AMANDA: You could have Jessi play with her.

KYLE: I tried. She keeps coming back to me.

AMANDA: I wonder why?

She takes another box with clothing in and starts putting it in his wardrobe.

KYLE (throws the ball again): Thanks for your help.

AMANDA: I wish I could go with you.

KYLE: I wish you could, too.

AMANDA: Take lots of pictures. (Her voice is muffled as she leans deeper into the wardrobe to place a pair of shoes on the bottom).

KYLE: I plan too. (Sees which pair of shoes she just put back in). Oh, I'll need those for my trip.

AMANDA: Oh, okay.

She pulls them back out.

Just then Nicole comes to the doorway.

NICOLE: How's it go-(the cat bats and runs after the ball that bumps into her feet)-ing?

KYLE: Slowly.

NICOLE: I see that. It won't be long before we have to leave for the airport.

Sam meows.

NICOLE: She has a very loud meow.

KYLE: Siamese usually are louder.

NICOLE: You would have to leave the same time someone new has grown attached to you. (She nudges the ball with her foot but Sam catches it with her paw before it goes too far).

KYLE: I know, I hate to leave, too.

NICOLE: Still, all the architecture you'll be seeing. That will be exciting.

KYLE: It will. Sean hopes it will inspire me to think even more outside the box for newer and bolder designs.

Sam bats the ball around Nicole's feet.

NICOLE: I'm sure it will.

KYLE: I already googled and watched a few shows where people live in unconventional homes.

NICOLE: So, you're already inspired.

KYLE (grins): Very.

Nicole sucks in her breath as Sam hooks a blunted claw into her stocking foot.

NICOLE: Okay cat, no more playing around me.

She moves off to the side and quickly out the door before Sam can bat her ball around her feet again.

AMANDA: I think I'll start packing your suitcase. Just let me know what you want to take with you.

Cut to Lori and Mark back at his place. They are in bed together. Lori has her head lying on his bare chest.

LORI: This was so worth the wait.

MARK (rubs her bare shoulder and kisses the top of her head): No regrets?

LORI (lifts her head to look at him): None. You?

MARK (grins): Absolutely not.

Lori leans over and kisses him.

LORI: Did I mention how much I really really like you?

MARK (mock horror): Only like?

LORI: There may have been some love involved.

MARK: I'd say a lot of lovin'.

LORI: Yeah, well, I was in the moment.

MARK: As was I. But now, (his voice turns very serious), I love you, Lori.

LORI (swallows hard): Wow. I, I really love you, too, Mark.

Their next kiss is poignant with feeling and it isn't long before it escalates into passion.

End of E19.


	20. S04 E20 A Christmas Miracle

**Kyle XY S04 E20**

**The Christmas Miracle**

December 23rd, afternoon.

Kyle takes a flight back home from New York with his boss, Sean Yu.

KYLE: It was great seeing all the wonders of New York's architecture, very inspiring.

SEAN: I noticed, with all those sketches you've done you'll no doubt have ideas for a few skyscrapers that may top Seattle's Space Needle itself.

KYLE: I do already.

SEAN: I thought so. You'll keep us busy for years.

Kyle smiles and gives a modest shrug.

Cut to the airport where Amanda is waiting for both her mother and Kyle to disembark.

Her mother is the first arrive.

AMANDA (waves): Mom! Hi!

CAROL (comes over): Amanda! (She wraps her in a warm hug). It's so good to see you. Oh, how I've missed you.

AMANDA: I missed you, too.

CAROL (looks behind her and around): Where's your other half?

AMANDA: He's coming on a different flight. (She nods towards another gate). He should be arriving in another half hour.

CAROL: Where did he fly off?

AMANDA: New York.

CAROL: You're kidding. What was he doing there?

AMANDA: Work. He went with his boss.

She helps load her mom's suitcase on to a trolley.

CAROL: You thought ahead.

AMANDA: I had to snag this one from someone who had just returned it, there weren't any others around.

CAROL: That was lucky.

AMANDA: Very.

They reach the gate where passengers will disembark from Kyle's flight.

CAROL: So, (she twists her watch), have you thought ahead regarding another matter?

Amanda gives her mom a speaking look.

CAROL: I didn't think so. Once your mind is made up, that's it.

AMANDA: I wonder where I got that from?

It's Carol's turn to give her daughter a speaking look.

CAROL: Well, since that topic appears to be taboo, how did you spend the time without Kyle around?

AMANDA (smiles): Playing the piano, of course.

CAROL: Which I can't wait to hear you play. You will play for me?

AMANDA: Of course, mom.

CAROL (smiles): That's my girl.

AMANDA: Oh, when we go over to the Tragers for a Christmas dinner, I thought I should warn you that we have a new member to our family.

CAROL (stares at her in shock): You're pregnant?

AMANDA (stares back at her mom in amazement): What? Of course not! Mom, really, you think I would be able to have a baby in just under a week?

CAROL: No, no of course not. I, well, really you make it sound as if, oh, God. Did you adopt?

AMANDA: Mom! Stop thinking of babies. We got a kitten. Kyle saved it from the garbage bin.

CAROL (looks vastly relieved): Oh, a kitten. It was in a garbage bin?

AMANDA: He heard it meowing in distress.

CAROL: How awful. Who would throw away a cat?

AMANDA: I hate to think who. So, we have a cat.

CAROL: We? You don't have it at our house, do you?

AMANDA: No, it's at the Tragers. It's a Siamese, blue point. She's a terror. Well, at least to me. We named her Sam.

CAROL (keeps staring at her): A cat.

AMANDA: A cat.

CAROL: What wouldn't you do for him?

AMANDA (shrugs helplessly): Not much.

CAROL: That's what I'm afraid of.

They wait a few more minutes in silence when Amanda sees Kyle coming towards them. She waves her arms and he comes over. They hug as if they hadn't seen each other in months. Sean Yu is standing discreetly off to the side.

CAROL (sighs and looks everywhere but at them): Very afraid.

Kyle, free of Amanda's embrace comes over to greet her. With a nod from Kyle, Sean comes over as well.

KYLE: Hello, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: Hello, Kyle.

KYLE: Mrs. Bloom I'd like you to meet my boss, Sean Yu from _Yu Design Architects_. Sean, this is my mother-in-law, Mrs. Carol Bloom.

SEAN: Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL (holds out her hand): Pleased to meet you, as well. I thought you worked at some construction company?

KYLE: I'm getting experience in both fields.

SEAN: Mr. Daniels is one of our top contractors we use.

CAROL: Oh, so you work three jobs, Kyle?

SEAN (laughs): He works more in one day than most people. All the designs he does and checks over other designs for structural issues, he's a Godsend.

CAROL: I'm sure he is.

KYLE: Both the architecture and construction jobs fits in with my majors at UW for a dual degree program. Latnok offers me the opportunity to invent alternative energy sources, one of those being ways to heat homes.

SEAN: And that invention of yours will be the talk of the century when the McNally center opens in the spring.

CAROL: The spring?

KYLE: That's the opening date.

AMANDA: I hope you can make it mom.

CAROL: I'll see.

They make their way through the crowded airport to the parking lot.

As Sean heads to his vehicle, Kyle pulls the trolley over to where Amanda parked the van. He loads up the suitcases, waving Amanda away.

KYLE: I've got this, you and your mom can talk.

AMANDA: Thanks.

Amanda takes the driver's seat and her mom the passenger seat. Kyle sits behind them surrounded by suitcases.

CAROL: Tell us about your trip, Kyle? What did you all like about New York?

The drive home is spent with Kyle talking about the places he's seen.

KYLE: The architecture there is amazing.

He pauses when a yawn hits him.

AMANDA: Jet lag?

KYLE: Very. I think I'll save unpacking for later and just spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping. I'm sorry I won't be much company.

CAROL: You're keeping us company now. Besides, we'll see you at mass tomorrow night. (She glances at Amanda). I hope.

AMANDA: I'll be there. That's one thing I won't miss out on. Christmas isn't Christmas without midnight mass.

CAROL: Thank goodness.

AMANDA: Oh, I was also invited by my friend, Serena, to an earlier service. Her church has it at 7pm. I said I would go. Would you like to come with me, Mom?

CAROL: Very well. (She turns in her seat to look back at Kyle). I take it you're coming to that service as well?

KYLE: Ah, I'm afraid I won't be able to come with you, to either service.

CAROL: Oh? That's disappointing.

Kyle and Amanda share a look in the rear-view mirror.

KYLE: It's a working project I can't get out of.

CAROL: Work, on Christmas Eve?

KYLE: It was planned a couple of months ago.

Amanda shifts gears as she comes to a stop light.

CAROL: Well, that's too bad. (She glances over at Amanda). We'll miss you.

AMANDA (glances back at her quickly then back at the road): Yes.

KYLE: I will, too.

They reach home and after Kyle helps bring in Carol's suitcases, which she thanks him for, he heads home and is greeted by Nicole and everyone, especially Sam, but only after Sam bawls him out by meowing at him for leaving her.

Kyle leaves his suitcase unpacked and makes one call before he eyes his bed with longing.

KYLE: Foss, I'm back home.

He clicks off after leaving Foss the voice message and does the same with Declan's number.

Just as he lies down, Sam jumps in beside him and the phone rings. It scares Sam which causes her to jump back out of the bed.

KYLE: Hey, Declan.

Sam looks up at Kyle and gives one long meow.

DECLAN's voice: How goes it? (On hearing Sam). Is that the cat?

KYLE (waves his fingers at her to coax her back): Yeah, the cell ringing startled her. As for how it's going, very tired. I'll need to rest up for the big night tomorrow.

Cut to Declan in his dorm room as he talks in a low voice into his phone. His new roommate, Wade, is sitting at his own desk behind Declan.

DECLAN: I'll say you do. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon.

Cut back to Kyle as Sam has jumped back into bed with him and starts purring as he pets her.

KYLE: Everything set?

Cut back to Declan.

DECLAN: As ready as ever.

Cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: Wade is there.

DECLAN's voice: Yep.

KYLE: Tomorrow then.

DECLAN's voice: Later.

Kyle is just dozing off with Sam lying on top of him when his phone rings again.

KYLE: Foss. Ow! (Sam jumps up again, startled by the ring and digs her claws into his chest).

Cut to Foss in his apartment.

FOSS: Your trip that bad?

Cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: Trip was exciting, Sam just clawed me.

This time she jumps from the bed and heads out of his room, annoyed. He can hear her meowing for someone else. He hears Jessi whistle for her.

Cut to Jessi in her room.

JESSI (whistles): Here, Sam.

Sam gives a welcoming meow and runs into her room. She jumps on Jessi's desk where she's sitting and starts to knead her lap.

Cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: Just some jet leg. I'm very, (yawns), tired.

Cut to Foss in his apartment.

FOSS: I still don't like what you have planned. And if you're tired, all the more reason to cancel the whole thing.

Cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: No, I'm not cancelling. I'll call you tomorrow.

FOSS' voice: Better meet at the warehouse, it will save time.

KYLE: Will do.

He hangs up and this time falls instantly asleep.

What he doesn't hear next is his phone ringing once again. Nicole pops in and answers it for him, leaving his door ajar as she heads to the kitchen to talk without disturbing Kyle.

NICOLE: Hello?

GRACE's voice: Nicole? Where's Kyle? Isn't this his phone?

NICOLE: Kyle just got back from his trip. He's sleeping now. I won't disturb him just to talk to you.

Cut to Grace who's in a penthouse suite.

GRACE: Yes, I called his work.

Cut back to Nicole, she is angry.

NICOLE: You did what? Who are you to call his place of work?

GRACE's voice: His mother.

NICOLE (grips the phone tighter): You should not have done that. If you want Kyle in _any_ way, you have just ruined your chances. He will find out.

Cut back to Grace who purses her lips together in a thin line, her voice cuts through like a knife.

GRACE: I'm getting sick and tired of this run around. I want to speak with my son.

Cut back to Nicole.

NICOLE: For the last time, he is not your son, he is mine!

She clicks off, fuming.

NICOLE: You _are_ worse than your son, Cassidy.

Steven comes in the back door; he'd been out in the garage, and pauses as he catches the sight of Nicole slapping down a package of spaghetti.

STEVEN: What's wrong?

NICOLE: Grace Kingsley, that what's wrong.

STEVEN (winces): Ouch. You haven't told Kyle yet, have you?

NICOLE: I'm hoping I can put it off until the day after the big event.

STEVEN: Yeah, I hear you. The last thing he needs is an added distraction. What he's about to do is risky enough.

NICOLE: Risky, wonderful, magnificent, and extremely risky?

STEVEN: Extremely. But how can we stop him?

NICOLE (a smile breaks through her anger): We can't. It's too wonderful beyond words.

Steven nods and smiles with her.

Christmas Eve, late afternoon.

Declan, Jessi, Kyle and Foss are in the warehouse doing last minute chores and running over the plan one more time, looking at a map. All the packages that had been scattered around the place before is now long gone.

FOSS: We switch vehicles here, then again, here. (He points out places on the map).

DECLAN: Check.

FOSS (glances at Jessi): Ready?

JESSI: Ready.

FOSS (glances at Kyle): You fully rested?

KYLE (nods): Fully.

FOSS (sighs): All right, then. Only one more thing left to do.

They all glance at the red outfits Jessi altered for her and Kyle.

FOSS: Time to suit up.

Kyle and Jessi first start by putting on make up and gluing on false white eyebrows, white hair and Kyle with a long white moustache and beard, including brown colored eye lenses. Then they attach a voice box each to their neck, next to their larynx. Then they put on false facial features to make themselves look heavier set.

Then they start pulling on a pair of red outfits, complete with extra padding especially around the belly areas. His outfit is Santa Claus and hers is Mrs. Claus. They also strap on beneath their red jackets a power box with batteries fully charged.

KYLE (in an odd low gruff mechanical voice): How does this sound?

DECLAN: Eerie.

Foss checks a reading on a monitor.

FOSS: Not quite.

Jessi comes over and makes an adjustment.

JESSI: Try now. (Her voice sounds like an old woman's).

KYLE (a deeper old man's voice comes through): How's this? (Then he grabs his large belly with a deep booming jolly laugh). Hohoho!

JESSI: It's working now.

Declan is sporting a big grin.

DECLAN: Say hohoho again.

Kyle grabs his big belly and laughs. Jessi starts to chuckle.

DECLAN (laughs with him): You make a good Saint Nick.

Their humor makes a slow quirk of a grin form on Foss' face.

FOSS: Let's move.

Kyle and Jessi climb into the back of a van that has been stencilled with a logo, Santa's for Hire, but as Kyle turns to the side to slide in more easily he bumps into Declan whose about to get into the passenger side.

Declan is knocked into the door and raises an eyebrow at Kyle.

KYLE: Sorry, not used to having a big belly.

DECLAN: I noticed.

They drive to the Children's Hospital, and as soon as they reach the main doors, Kyle and Jessi pop out, making a big show to take the attention off Declan and Foss as they drive away.

Kyle hands the security guard a permit, a permit Foss had made up weeks ago and had Declan arrange for a copy to be sent to the hospital social activities department.

GUARD (checks them in): The children are waiting for you on the fourth floor, Santa. Just go to the front desk and our social worker will show you the way from there.

KYLE (in disguised old voice sound): Thank you, I'm looking forward to seeing them.

When Jessi and Kyle reach the fourth floor the social worker is already there to greet them.

SOCIAL WORKER: Right on time. The children can hardly wait.

KYLE: Before we go in, I want to ask if we can also see the children who are too ill to attend? I did request that.

SOCIAL WORKER: That's been arranged as well. I'm sure that will lift their spirits immensely on seeing you Santa.

KYLE (grins): That's what I'm hoping for.

SOCIAL WORKER: All your gifts are stacked by your chair.

She leads them both into a large meeting room where, upon seeing all the children gathered inside, announces their arrival by playing a familiar tune that Santa's come to town.

SOCIAL WORKER (rings some bells): Santa's here!

KYLE (in a booming voice): Hohoho! Merry Christmas!

The children cheers almost drown out Kyle's hohoho'ing. He waves to them all and sits down in a big red couch to await the first child.

FIRST CHILD (arm attached to an IV sits beside him): Hi, Santa.

KYLE (wraps an arm around her shoulders): Hi. What's your name?

FIRST CHILD: Cassandra.

KYLE (as he holds her, he begins to heal her): That's a very pretty name. What would you like for Christmas?

CASSANDRA: To spend it at home with my family.

KYLE: I hope you can too, but how about a stuffed bear?

Jessi pulls out a bear with a pink bow to hand to him. He hands it to Cassandra.

She hugs the bear to her then hugs Kyle.

CASSANDRA: Thank you.

KYLE: You're welcome.

He finishes healing her just as he releases her and helps steady her as she stands up.

He does the same to each and every child in the room before he makes his round to the more critically ill children.

Jessi holds on to his hand each time he begins to heal, and with their combined strength, he's able to heal them faster, but as time passes and the more he heals, the more their battery packs dwindle and they have to rely on each other, both their energies draining.

Cut to Foss and Declan sitting in the parking lot, monitoring them through a hidden camera in Jessi's outfit.

DECLAN: He's doing it.

FOSS: I'm more worried he'll get caught.

DECLAN: Even the children aren't aware. The Christmas spirit is making everyone more energetic.

FOSS (checks his watch): He's taking too long.

Cut back inside the hospital as Kyle finishes his rounds. There is one more child in the intensive care unit he has yet to see.

JESSI (telepaths to Kyle): _Foss just buzzed in. He says to hurry it up._

KYLE (telepaths): _Just one more in this unit to see._

The nurse stops him before he can enter.

NURSE: I'm sorry, Santa, but you can't go in there. I'll be happy to bring her your gift. (She indicates the Teddy Bear Jessi is holding, there are only a handful of bears left in her bag).

KYLE (notices a woman entering the room where the child is in): Is that her mother?

The woman pauses, watching him converse with the nurse. He waves to her and she comes over.

NURSE: I was just explaining it won't be possible for him to go in and see your daughter.

WOMAN: Maybe he's what my daughter needs. (She sniffs). She's so weak. He might lift her spirits enough to make her last, (her voice breaks), this one Christmas.

KYLE: Thank you, for allowing me to see your daughter, Mrs...?

WOMAN: Mrs. Jackson. (She heads to the room). My daughter's name is Mary.

She opens the door. A small muted light is on casting a soft glow. Her daughter is hooked up to IV, a heart monitoring machine, a kidney dialysis machine and an array of tubes.

MRS. JACKSON: Hey, honey. I have a surprise for you. (She lays a hand on her daughter's forehead).

MARY (opens her eyes and sees Kyle): Santa, (her voice is very weak).

KYLE (smiles): Hello, Mary. Merry Christmas. (He glances at Mrs. Jackson). May I? (He steps closer).

Mrs. Jackson moves to the end of the bed so both Jessi and Kyle can stand next to her daughter.

KYLE (lays a hand on Mary's forehead): What's your favorite part of Christmas, Mary?

MARY (glances at her mom): Being with mommy.

The only light in the room starts to flicker, the power in Kyle's battery pack is now drained. Jessi takes Kyle's hand but it's not enough. He needs more as Mary's illness requires a lot of healing energy, but he can't risk taking it from the life support monitors.

Lights outside the ward in the intensive care unit start flickering. The nurse looks around and frowns then picks up the phone to call maintenance. Back inside the room it's taking everything Kyle has left to finish healing her.

Mary takes a deep breath and blinks up at him in surprise.

MARY: You're not Santa Claus.

Kyle pauses.

MRS. JACKSON (chuckles nervously): Of course he is, dear.

MARY (voice firm, not weak and shakey anymore): No, he's not.

MRS. JACKSON: Then who do you think he is, honey?

MARY (looks right into Kyle's brown eyes): An angel.

Kyle takes his hand away and sways a bit on his feet. Jessi holds him steady.

JESSI (in her Mrs. Claus voice): Time to deliver more toys to the rest of Seattle's children.

Mary grabs Kyle's arm, and to her mother's shock and surprise, sits up and wraps her arms around Kyle's neck.

MARY: Thank you!

KYLE (hugs her back and whispers): You're welcome.

He and Jessi leave the room and start heading out of the hospital.

Back in Mary's room, she is smiling a big smile at her mother, sitting up and playing with her Teddy Bear.

MARY: Thanks to Santa, mommy, I feel a lot better now.

MRS. JACKSON: I can see that. (She puts a hand to her mouth, tears of joy pooling in her eyes).

MARY: Can I go home?

MRS. JACKSON: Oh, honey, (that's when she notices that the kidney dialysis machine has stopped working). Oh no!

She presses the emergency button and a flurry of activity goes on as a doctor rushes in to check Mary's vitals and is even more shocked to realize Mary no longer requires all her equipment. She can even breathe on her own.

DOCTOR: Mary, Mrs. Jackson. (His voice shakes in stunned surprise).

MRS. JACKSON: What's wrong? Is she...?

DOCTOR: Your daughter's well. Completely well.

MRS. JACKSON stares at him): What?

DOCTOR: Healed. She's out of danger. Well, more than out of danger, she's, she's healthy again.

MRS. JACKSON (stares from back to her daughter who is beaming, cheeks flushed with healthy color): I don't understand.

DOCTOR: Neither do we. (He turns to the nurse). What happened in here?

NURSE: Other than Santa and Mrs. Claus coming to see her, only Mrs. Jackson has been by her side.

DOCTOR: Get those two back. I need to ask them a few questions. (He turns to Mary). Mary, did Santa do anything to you? (He glances at the mother).

MRS. JACKSON: He was just touching her on the forehead and holding her hand. Mary?

MARY: He wasn't Santa.

DOCTOR: Who was he?

MARY: An angel, sent from God. (She grins at them all). He made me better.

The doctor and her mother can only stare at her, stunned.

Cut back to the Trager house, it's early evening when the doorbell rings.

Nicole answers it to see Grace on the doorstep.

NICOLE: What are you doing here? (She is still upset with her).

GRACE (voice icy): May I come in?

NICOLE (voice just as icy): No.

GRACE: I wish to see Kyle.

NICOLE: He isn't home.

GRACE: On Christmas Eve?

NICOLE: We don't really celebrate the holidays.

GRACE (raises an eyebrow): Then why is there a Christmas tree in your window?

NICOLE: That's for Kyle and Jessi's benefit. They never had a real Christmas before, as you well know.

GRACE: Then why isn't he here enjoying it?

NICOLE: He's working out with Foss.

GRACE: An odd time to be doing a work out.

NICOLE: He never got a chance to keep doing them when he was traveling this past week.

GRACE (glances at her watch): I'll wait.

NICOLE: No, I don't think he'll appreciate that. (She pauses then sighs). However, why don't you come for Christmas dinner tomorrow night? Carol and Amanda will be here, as will Brian. Again, the dinner is for-

GRACE (cuts in): Kyle and Jessi. I'll be here tomorrow then.

She leaves and Nicole shuts the door, blowing out an irritated puff of air before heading back in the living room. Steven looks up from watching the news on TV.

STEVEN: I heard. Their first Christmas accompanied by family drama. Now you know why I avoided anything to do with this holiday season.

NICOLE: Can't say I blame you, where's the joy that Christmas is supposed to bring?

STEVEN (checks his watch): I think Kyle has just finished making it.

Cut to Kyle and Jessi, as power packs depleted, they leave ICU. Kyle presses the elevator button that is going to take them to a different floor.

JESSI (telepaths): _Kyle! Foss is waiting._

KYLE (telepaths): _Just one more floor, you'll see why._

The door opens and Jessi sees ahead of them it's the intensive care unit for newborn babies.

JESSI (telepaths): _This should have been our first stop._

KYLE (telepaths): _We had to stick to the hospital's schedule. Now's our chance, our only chance to be here._

He heads to the first incubator, nods to the mother holding her baby's hand.

KYLE (whispers to her): May I?

He holds out a hand and she nods. He lays a hand on the baby's head and strokes his thumb over the forehead, healing the baby while holding on to Jessi's hand. When he's done, he places a teddy bear by the mother's side.

MOTHER: Thank you.

He nods and keeps holding on to Jessi's hand for added strength and goes from one incubator to the next until he's healed them all. He makes it to the elevator, before he leans heavily against the wall.

KYLE (telepaths but the signal is weak, like a whisper than a normal conversational tone): _Now we're done._

Jessi gives a silent signal to Foss that they were coming out.

Foss isn't pleased to see that they are far later than they had planned, but Kyle and Jessi make it out of the hospital, waving goodbye to the security guard.

GUARD: How was it, Santa?

KYLE: Hohoho! (His voice is not as jolly or loud). The children were wonderful.

GUARD: I bet you made their day.

KYLE: That's what I hoped for.

The guard waves as he and Jessi climb into the stenciled van and take off.

FOSS: That was cutting it way too close, Kyle.

KYLE (leans his head back on the seat): I know, but I had too.

DECLAN: Who all did you manage to heal, not all of them? You were in there long enough.

JESSI: It was all of them, even the babies.

DECLAN (turns around in his seat): Say what?

FOSS (glances in the rear-view mirror at them both): You didn't?

KYLE: I did.

DECLAN: Holy freakin' cow. (He starts to grin widely but the worried frown on Foss' face halts it). That's awesome, right?

FOSS: Yes, but extremely risky.

KYLE: It's done.

JESSI (grins at Kyle then the other two): We are awesome.

Kyle grins then closes his eyes. Jessi has to shake him awake when they have to change out of their suits and makeup then change into their regular clothing. The outfits are placed in a bag and they take it with them before transferring to another vehicle.

Declan drives this vehicle as Foss drives off with the marked Santa van.

Foss abandons the van, strips it, and hops into an unmarked car he had driven earlier and takes off in it.

They all take a roundabout route back to the warehouse before heading home. It's 1am by the time they return. Kyle and Jessi are surprised to see the whole family still up.

NICOLE: Well?

Lori and Josh are sitting on the couch with Steven. Steven stands up.

STEVEN: How'd it go?

JESSI: Like clockwork. (She smiles).

LORI: How many did you manage to heal?

JESSI: All of them, (she says proudly).

JOSH: All?

JESSI: Yep. Even the babies.

NICOLE: The babies?

KYLE: They were in incubators.

NICOLE: Oh, wow.

Kyle yawns.

NICOLE: You must be tired.

Kyle nods.

She hugs him before he heads to bed. He leaves Jessi to boast and tell the others how it all went down which she does, in minute detail.

_Christmas Day_

Kyle sleeps in, the kitten lying by his side when Nicole pops her head in to check on him.

She heads to the kitchen where Steven, Lori, Jessi and Josh are sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

NICOLE (sits down): Still asleep.

LORI: So, he doesn't yet know Grace is coming. This will be an interesting first Christmas.

JOSH: Battle stations everyone.

Steven grimaces, not liking the whole thing much less the holiday itself.

STEVEN: I hear ya.

NICOLE: Maybe she'll be cordial.

STEVEN: Yeah, right. Add Brian, Foss, and Carol, Amanda into the mix, trust me, there will be no peace on Earth at the Trager house.

Jessi is listening to them with one ear and listens with her other ear on the TV in the living room.

JESSI (announces): They're airing the news now.

They all rush up and head to the living room to watch the news announcement. The newscaster is standing outside Seattle's Children's Hospital. Jessi starts recording it.

NEWSCASTER: Today is a day of wondrous miracles. Doctors, parents, are all in amazing shock. All the children in Seattle's Children's Hospital are all healed! (Children in the back ground wave at the camera). Doctors don't know how this happened. All they know is that Santa and Mrs. Claus came by and whether it was their uplifted spirits from their visit or something else, the effect acted like a miracle. They will be kept overnight for more testing, but every one of the children has made a miraculous recovery from every known ailment. Here's one of the staff members now. (She turns to the social worker that had guided Kyle and Jessi into the room she had set up for them, behind her is Mrs. Jackson holding her daughter, Mary). What was different about these two who came to visit the children?

SOCIAL WORKER: At first, I didn't notice anything different, until later. This Santa held each of the children's hand and touched their forehead. After he touched each one, they all seemed to feel better. No other Santa we've had in the past did this.

NEWSCASTER: You think he healed them somehow?

SOCIAL WORKER: I don't know. But all the children are now running around like normal. (She rubs a tear from her eye). Even the babies in ICU have made a full recovery. It's amazing!

NEWSCASTER: There is one girl who says it wasn't Santa Claus at all. (She turns to Mary Jackson as the social worker moves aside). Who was he, Mary? (She places the mic to Mary).

MARY (speaks into the microphone): An angel.

NEWSCASTER: Surely not a real live angel.

MARY (nods emphatically): He was, he is one.

NEWSCASTER (glances at the mother): What do you think happened? (She holds the microphone to Mrs. Jackson). Do you think this Santa Claus healed your daughter?

MRS. JACKSON: I don't know. All I know is that I'm grateful, very grateful. My daughter is well again. (She kisses her daughter's cheek).

NEWSCASTER: Thank you, both. (She turns back to the camera). Well, perhaps we'll never know who this Santa Claus really was but one thing is certain, this is one Christmas miracle Seattle will never forget.

The news turns to other matters and the family all go back to the kitchen table to finish their brunch.

STEVEN: They'll be airing that a lot.

LORI: That they will.

By the time Kyle wakes up Amanda and Carol have arrived, bringing scalloped potatoes. Nicole takes the dish from her as she enters the foyer.

NICOLE: Thanks, Carol.

CAROL: My pleasure.

She follows Nicole into the kitchen.

AMANDA: Is Kyle around, Mrs. Trager?

NICOLE: In his room, go right in.

Amanda heads to his room and overhears her mother talk to Nicole.

CAROL: Have you heard the amazing news?

NICOLE: About the children being healed? Yes, I have. Amazing isn't it?

CAROL: Unbelievable, but yes, absolutely amazing. How do you think it happened, I mean, if it's even believable. One of my friends has a daughter in the hospital. I called her immediately after hearing about it, and she even confirmed it was indeed true.

NICOLE: Oh, my.

CAROL: Exactly.

NICOLE: What is your friend's name?

CAROL: Jackson. Anna Jackson. Her daughter's name is Mary.

Nicole pauses, stunned as she sets the potatoes into the oven to keep warm.

NICOLE: The little girl who said Santa was an angel?

CAROL: That was her. You know she had leukemia and renal cell carcinoma? All healed. It's gone as if it never existed.

NICOLE: That's, that is...a miracle.

CAROL (wipes a tear, dabbing her eyes with a hanky): Yes, it is.

Cut to Amanda as she enters Kyle's room on seeing that his door is open.

AMANDA: Hey, you.

KYLE (stands up from the desk chair he was sitting in, petting Sam): Hi.

He sets Sam down and he and Amanda meet in the middle for a hug. She hugs him very close.

AMANDA: You are the miracle. (She kisses him and doesn't stop).

He kisses back with equal enthusiasm.

KYLE (speaks in low tones): I heard your mom just now.

AMANDA (speaks quietly as well): It was Anna's daughter you healed. Funny, when it's someone you know it makes it even more special what you did.

KYLE: I found I couldn't stop once I got started. They all were in such need.

AMANDA (shakes her head in wonder): I love you.

KYLE: I had help-

She cuts him off with another kiss. Sam meows and puts out a paw, hooking her claw on Kyle's pant leg, not happy she is being ignored.

AMANDA (breaks the kiss): That darn cat of yours.

He gives a crooked smile, scoops Sam up with one hand and with his other hand cupping Amanda's head, he reaches down for another kiss.

But Sam, not liking being squished between them, struggles to be free, this time hooking her claw in Amanda's sweater.

Amanda jumps back but her sweater snags on Sam's claw.

Kyle quickly unhooks the claw.

KYLE: Sorry.

She glares at the cat then frowns down at the snag.

AMANDA: I bet that cat isn't sorry as you.

Kyle sets Sam down on the floor and rolls a ball. She takes after it but ends up batting it beneath his wardrobe, then meows when she can't get at it.

AMANDA: Maybe I'll come back when you're not so busy.

Kyle tears open another package with several balls and rolls another one before taking her back in his arms.

KYLE (grins): Not so fast.

AMANDA (glances down at the package of soft cat toys then at him): Always prepared.

KYLE: Always.

They kiss again and every once in a while Kyle throws Sam a ball with perfect accuracy to keep her occupied as he continues kissing Amanda.

Josh, bored, comes wondering in and since the door is open, he doesn't think to call out or expect them in a passionate embrace.

JOSH (covers his eyes): Oh, sorry. My bad.

He quickly heads back out and into the living room and picks up a Nintendo game.

Steven comes down the stairs and pops his head around the corner and sees Josh.

STEVEN: Josh, we're expecting more company, I don't want you playing that now.

JOSH: I know, but I'm bored. I don't know what to do. Andy's busy. We talked earlier this morning but now...

STEVEN: Well, come help me set up tables and chairs then.

JOSH: Oh, joy, work.

Steven gives him a speaking look and Josh follows him to the storage room.

Jessi is in her room reading texts on her computer.

Lori is up in her room, strumming her guitar, trying to play a Christmas song. A song which Carol hears back downstairs in the kitchen.

CAROL: She's good.

NICOLE: Yes, she is. She plays twice a night in a, well, actually a restaurant lounge on the weekends. (She opens her second oven to baste the turkey).

CAROL: Does it pay well? Oh, sorry, none of my business, I just can't help be curious.

NICOLE: She does quite well, actually.

CAROL: Mmm, that's good. Who do you suppose that Santa was?

NICOLE: Ah, I have no idea, (she keeps basting).

CAROL: That's going to bother me the rest of the evening.

NICOLE: It will? (She winces and finishes one last baste before closing the oven door).

CAROL: It's truly remarkable.

NICOLE (peaks her head out into the dining room and sees there is still no extra tables or chairs out then returns her attention back on Carol): Yes, it truly is.

The doorbell rings.

NICOLE: Excuse me.

She gratefully answers the door and finds Brian there along with Foss. They arrived at the same time again, just like on Thanksgiving. This time though, they are ignoring each other completely rather than arguing or glaring, a small improvement at least.

NICOLE: Come on in.

She takes their coats and heads to Jessi's room to put them on her bed. There is no closet handy by the front door.

NICOLE: Hey, Jessi. Your father's here. Come say hello.

JESSI (tilts her head): Foss is here, too.

NICOLE: Oh, oh. Can you hear them arguing?

JESSI: No, I can hear their heartbeats.

NICOLE: Oh. Well, before they break their silent hostile truce maybe you should get out there before anything happens?

JESSI: Sure.

She heads down the hall to the living room as Nicole heads back into the kitchen.

JESSI: Hey, Brian. Foss.

FOSS: Jessi. Kyle around?

JESSI: In his room, kissing Amanda.

FOSS (about to head down the hall but pauses): Oh.

BRIAN: Hi, Jessi. Merry Christmas. (He nods to the TV that is off). I heard some interesting news. (He checks to make sure Carol isn't coming out from the kitchen). You and Kyle?

JESSI (smiles with pride): Yes.

He smiles with her and reaches out to give her a big hug.

BRIAN: I'm proud of you.

Foss snorts and sits down at the desk in the living room and crosses his arms, wishing Kyle would come out of his room.

Jessi hugs her father back and they sit on the couch together and start talking. Foss sees Steven and Josh come down the hall carrying extra tables and chairs. He stands up.

FOSS: Can I help?

STEVEN: You're our guest, sit down, relax.

FOSS (nods his head to the living room): I won't mind.

That's when Steven sees Brian talking with Jessi and he nods in understanding.

STEVEN: You can unfold this then and put it here, (he points in front of the china cabinet, the same place where they had set it up Thanksgiving Day).

Josh sets the chairs down, then goes back for a couple more just as the doorbell rings.

Steven answers it and sees Declan on the step.

STEVEN: Come on in.

DECLAN: Thanks for having me over, again.

STEVEN: Your father must be serious about this woman.

DECLAN: Yeah, more like she's serious about leaking him dry of all his fortune.

STEVEN: Ouch. He can't see it, huh?

DECLAN: No.

Foss pushes in a couple of chairs to the table as he listens in. Josh comes back with a couple more chairs.

STEVEN: Other than the holiday trips, how do you know she wants it all?

DECLAN: I went home one weekend to talk to my dad and she was there. When he left the room, I kind of called her up on it. She basically said that _I_ didn't deserve all my father's handouts and that _I_ should start working and earning for myself.

STEVEN: That does sound like a definite sign.

DECLAN: My thought exactly.

STEVEN: Well, make yourself at home.

DECLAN: Kyle around?

STEVEN: He's in his room, (just as Declan takes a step towards the hall he adds), with Amanda.

DECLAN (halts): Oh, I'll wait then.

JOSH: Don't blame you. I already got an eyeful.

He unfolds one chair while Foss unfolds the other chair he had brought up.

STEVEN (waves a hand to the living room): Thanks for the help, Foss. Take a seat, I'll join you.

Just then Kyle comes down the hallway, holding Amanda's hand. Amanda gives his hand a slight squeeze.

AMANDA: Hi, Foss, Declan. (They nod). I think I'll help in the kitchen. (She darts into the kitchen).

FOSS (lowers his voice): We need to talk.

KYLE: Grace?

Foss nods.

DECLAN: Mind if I come?

He doesn't wait for permission and follows both of them into Kyle's bedroom.

Steven is left to hang in the living room while Josh heads upstairs.

Cut to Kyle in his room.

KYLE (to Foss): What has she been doing? Besides bothering Nicole and my place of work?

FOSS: She got in touch with her groupies. She's planning on suing for custody of you.

KYLE: Then we make counter plans against that happening.

FOSS: Any ideas how?

KYLE: I'm working on it.

FOSS: You're still going to use Brian, aren't you?

Declan is silently listening, glancing from one to the other as he perches on the edge of the bathtub.

KYLE: Yes. So far, he's making good on keeping up good relations with Jessi and the family.

FOSS: How long will that last though? He waited a long time and then chose the perfect moment before betraying Adam.

KYLE: I know not to trust him. But don't you have a saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

FOSS: Yeah, and that includes Grace.

KYLE (sighs): That I don't want.

FOSS: Like it or not, she's coming over.

Declan pauses from watching them to glance down at the floor and is surprised to see a bunch of balls scattered around the floor near the wardrobe but there is no sign of the cat.

KYLE: I haven't seen Grace since that one Sunday afternoon shortly after Thanksgiving. That's been too long in her books.

FOSS: I don't like it.

KYLE: Neither do I.

They all hear a plaintive meow. Declan whistles and Sam pokes her head from under the desk. He coaxes her out by rubbing his two fingers and she comes over to him and sniffs his hand before rubbing herself against his hand.

DECLAN: There you were. Why hiding?

KYLE: A lot of people are over so she's a little overwhelmed with all the commotion.

DECLAN: Huh. So, it's definite, you're keeping her. (He keeps petting her and she loves the attention now).

KYLE: Yeah, I am.

DECLAN: I sure miss you as my roomie. I hardly sleep at night.

KYLE: Why?

DECLAN: Wade snores, loudly. It's driving me nuts. I sure wish...never mind. I'll get used to him. I'll just get some earplugs or something.

KYLE: I miss it, too.

DECLAN (chuckles): Yeah, I bet. With Amanda so close?

KYLE: Except for that, yeah. (He grins).

Kyle pulls out his desk chair and as Declan starts rolling balls for Sam, Foss joins Kyle at the computer as they follow the tracer they put on Grace's phone. They follow its direction from her place of residence towards their place.

KYLE: She's on her way.

FOSS: What about the others?

KYLE: Jessi followed her one night as she met with the others and put tracers on their phones. She's quite good at stealth work.

DECLAN (glances up): Not to mention pick-pocketing.

KYLE (grins): That too. Here they are. (He calls up on the computer several locations and the five others that escaped arrest at Latnok, are scattered around the city, each having gone to family members for the holiday season). I doubt they'll be up to much over the holiday.

FOSS: Famous last words.

KYLE: Well, Grace is, she's coming for me.

They see the small red dot has arrived at the Trager house.

KYLE: I'll go meet her.

Foss grunts and keeps an eye on the screen.

Declan has sat on the floor and now the kitten is in his lap, purring as he pets her.

Cut to Kyle as he walks down the hall to the front door. Steven is talking with Brian and Jessi in the living room. Kyle hears Josh's heartbeat, he's back upstairs bothering Lori.

Cut to Lori and Josh in her bedroom.

LORI: What's happening down there?

JOSH: Utter boredom. Mom's doing last minute things with the food, I helped Dad bring up tables and chairs, (he counts off with his fingers), Jessi is talking with Brian, Mrs. Bloom is with Mom and I think Foss and Declan have just arrived. Other than that, a real blast is happening.

LORI: Very funny.

JOSH: So what eerie music are you strumming now?

LORI: Christmas music.

JOSH: Sounds like Sam caught inside the cupboard demanding to be let out.

LORI: Don't you have more tables and chairs to lug around?

Cut back to Kyle as he passes the dining room and sees Amanda covering the dining table with tablecloths. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

AMANDA: Who's at the door now?

KYLE: Grace.

Amanda makes a face, not liking that she has come like she said she would.

Kyle opens the door before Grace can knock or ring the bell.

GRACE (looks surprised for a brief moment then smiles, if the small tilt upward with her lips counts as one): My miracle boy.

KYLE: You heard the news.

GRACE: Of course, and guessed at once it could only have been you.

KYLE (glances behind him): Mrs. Bloom is here.

GRACE: And she doesn't know about you.

KYLE: No.

GRACE (steps inside): Then we won't discuss your...specialness.

Kyle takes her coat and waves a hand towards the living room.

KYLE: Won't you have a seat?

She pauses as she sees Brian and Jessi.

GRACE: Mmm. You're here.

BRIAN: Why wouldn't I be?

GRACE: Yes, you do play at being a father well.

Jessi glares at her but Grace ignores her as she heads to a chair and sits. She waves a hand at the chair beside hers.

GRACE: Kyle?

KYLE: I'll just put your coat away and be right with you.

He heads down the hall but Jessi gets up quickly and follows him.

JESSI (hisses in his ear): Don't put her coat in my room! I don't want anything of hers near mine.

KYLE (whispers back): Fine.

He heads to his room while Jessi heads instead into the kitchen this time.

Cut to Kyle's room as Foss is still in there, watching the computer screen. Declan is sitting on the floor with a sleeping Sam in his lap.

KYLE: Having fun?

He lays Grace's coat over the side of his tub.

DECLAN: A riot. You?

KYLE: Not as much fun as last night.

DECLAN: I hear you. What can we get up to next?

FOSS (turns to frown at him): You need to learn to be more cautious. You're too reckless.

DECLAN (grins unabashed): My middle name.

FOSS (shakes his head and turns back): You'll learn, the hard way.

Declan doesn't look like he cares but Kyle knows he's worried about getting caught just as much as Foss does.

KYLE: I don't think I'll do anything else for a long while.

DECLAN: You say that now.

He just smiles and heads back out to sit with Grace.

GRACE: So, how was your trip to New York?

KYLE: I had a great time. There were a lot of fantastic buildings I visited.

He goes into architectural and structural detail of all the buildings he saw while in New York.

Foss and Declan come into the room to listen in. Kyle's long spiel does one thing, it keeps and prevents Grace, Brian and Foss from bickering or glaring at the other. Nicole, Lori, Josh, Amanda and Carol wander in as well but sit on the dining room chairs since most of the living room chairs are taken. Lori and Josh have come downstairs now, too.

When there is a pause Carol is the first to change the subject.

CAROL: Has anyone else heard of the great Christmas miracle?

GRACE (raises an eyebrow): Yes, I heard. It is a miracle.

CAROL: My friend's daughter was on her deathbed. (She rubs a tear away). Now she's healed. Completely!

Grace can't help but glance Kyle's way while everyone else tries to avoid looking at him.

KYLE: That's wonderful news, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: Yes. Anna just sent a text, Mary is coming home today!

AMANDA: Mom, that's great!

CAROL: She is so happy.

The ding of the oven signals that the turkey is done.

NICOLE: I think we're ready to be seated.

She enters the kitchen and Lori goes in to help bring in dishes of food. Everyone starts to gather around and take seats.

Nicole is at her regular seat by the kitchen door. Steven is at the opposite end. Kyle, Amanda, and Carol on one side of the dining table. Grace, Brian and Jessi are sitting on the other side.

Lori, Josh, Declan and Foss take the side card table. Despite the insistence of Jessi to take the large dining table.

FOSS (doesn't bother to lower his voice): Rather it's you sitting by your father than me.

BRIAN: I'd rather it too, Jessi.

CAROL (to Nicole): I think I'd like to say grace, if you won't mind, Nicole?

NICOLE: Not at all.

They all bow heads but Carol takes Amanda's hand and Amanda takes Kyle's hand. No one else joins hands until Nicole takes Kyle's and as much as she dislikes Grace, she holds out her hand. Grace takes it then dares Brian with a look to take her other hand. He does, then smiles at Jessi as he holds out his hand to her. Soon, even Steven takes Jessi's hand and offers his other to Carol who takes it, smiling. The only ones who don't join hands are the ones sitting at the card table.

CAROL: Bless this food, our Father, as we give thanks this special, very special day. You know who gave the children this wonderous miracle, so bless those two with Your Grace and may they have and continue to be blessed their whole lives, giving miracles whoever they touch. Amen.

AMANDA: Amen.

Amanda lifts her head and gives a light squeeze of Kyle's hand before she releases it.

NICOLE: Well, everyone, dig in.

Food is passed around before conversation resumes.

CAROL: So, Kyle, how was your workout session, on Christmas Eve no less?

Amanda has just taken a bite so can only give her mother a warning glance.

KYLE: It went well.

CAROL: You missed a very good service.

GRACE: Is going to church services mandatory?

CAROL (throws an irritated look her way): Of course not. I just thought it would have been nice for him to come with my daughter and I. They are married.

GRACE: Yes, about that-

NICOLE: Nothing should be mandatory, right Grace?

GRACE (frowns): That is not the same thing.

NICOLE (gives her a pointed look): No one has the right to force anyone to do something against their will.

GRACE (insistent): Some things are law.

NICOLE (voice turns heated with paternal instinct): Not in this instance.

CAROL: Goodness, it's only a church service. It would have been their first Christmas service as a married couple.

Amanda and Kyle both glance at each other as if realizing it would have been.

AMANDA: Well, we're together now.

She takes and holds on to his left hand again and eats with her left hand rather than her right. But she does give Grace a pointed look that says, _he's mine_.

Grace frowns at her.

GRACE: I hope you know that at 17, you're marriage is not legal.

NICOLE: It is now. Steven and I have signed a form saying it is.

Grace looks at her in shocked anger.

GRACE: That won't hold up in court.

NICOLE: Neither will your claim.

Lori and Josh glance at each other.

LORI (mouths to Josh): Go, mom.

Josh nods.

CAROL (glances from one woman to the other): What claim? Oh right, you're his biological mother?

GRACE: That's right.

CAROL: What do you want from him?

BRIAN: That's a loaded question.

GRACE (glares at him): Mind your own business.

BRIAN: You're not winning points here.

GRACE: And you are?

BRIAN: Yes, I am. (He turns to Jessi). Aren't I?

JESSI: Yes, you are. So far.

GRACE: Ha. She's still counting.

BRIAN: Much better than what you're doing.

Back at the card table, Declan leans closer to Foss.

DECLAN (whispers): This is still a better Christmas than what I would have had at home.

FOSS (whispers back): Better than alone, too.

Josh nods and Lori smiles at them.

GRACE (to Brian): What do you know?

BRIAN (glares back at her): Enough.

She goes back to eating and utterly ignores him throughout the meal.

Carol is watching them both, frowning in puzzlement.

Just then a loud plaintive meow is heard coming from Kyle's room.

GRACE: What is that?

KYLE: My cat.

GRACE: You have a cat?

KYLE: I do now. Excuse me.

He leaves the table, heading into the kitchen first to cut up some turkey meat and mash some peas before heading into his room to feed Sam.

Back at the table Grace turns to Nicole.

GRACE: You allowed this?

NICOLE: Of course, why wouldn't I? _I'm_ his mother. (She smiles at her).

Grace clamps her mouth shut.

GRACE (murmurs): Not for long.

NICOLE (hears her and is goaded to respond): We'll see.

CAROL (since it's so quiet at the two tables she has no trouble overhearing both of them): What do you mean not for long?

GRACE (looks straight at her): He's _my_ son. He belongs with me.

GRACE: Yes, I am.

CAROL: Well, that doesn't sound right.

GRACE: You're not a part of this.

CAROL: Oh, I think I am. He _is_ my son-in-law.

At this, Kyle comes back in and hears her and sits back down.

Amanda glances at her mother, pleased she is sticking up for Kyle.

NICOLE: Everything okay?

KYLE: Sam was hungry.

NICOLE: You covered the meat back up, didn't you?

Kyle's eyes opened wider realizing that he didn't so rushes back up and into the kitchen. He covers the meat up just in time as Sam jumps from the stool on to the counter. He cuts up more meat and gives it to her in her bowl back down on the floor.

It's not long before he comes back in to hear Grace respond to Carol's comment.

GRACE: Temporarily.

AMANDA (glares at her): Nothing is temporary about us.

GRACE: Of course it is.

AMANDA: I'm his _wife_.

GRACE (scoffs): Please, you're not even living together.

AMANDA: What we do is our business.

GRACE: And that makes it _my_ business.

KYLE (cuts in, staring right at her, voice firm): No, it doesn't.

Grace looks at him, her expression calculating. But he stares right back unflinching.

GRACE: Well, besides your work in architecture, what else have you been up to, Kyle? Especially at Latnok?

KYLE: From now on, don't ever call my place at work again. I mean it.

GRACE (shrugs): I was only concerned.

KYLE: No, it wasn't concern. You can't control me, so don't try. (His voice is a clear warning, hoping she'd take it to heart).

CAROL (gaps at him then glances on with concern): Control? You want to control your own son?

GRACE: You misunderstand. (She tries to soothe each of their worries).

NICOLE (snorts with disbelief): We understand you perfectly Grace.

BRIAN (leans over to Grace): Try anything, Grace. Please.

CAROL: What does that mean? (She's wondering what in the world is going on).

AMANDA: She doesn't want Kyle. She wants some science formulas he took from this company. I told you about that.

CAROL: You want that instead of your son? No wonder he's not interested in you as a mother.

LORI (beneath her breath): Oh, burn. Go, Mrs. Bloom.

Declan gives a quiet laugh. Foss smiles. Josh has to bite his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

The rest of the meal and evening passes in relative peace but inwardly Kyle knows Grace means to have him, no matter what. She's being far too possessive and decides to check out her thoughts.

GRACE (thinks): _That Bloom woman has no business butting in. Whatever papers Nicole has that says he can be married is meaningless. The court date is set. He'll have no choice._

KYLE (narrative and with some alarm): What court date? There'd been no trace on her phone that she'd been in contact with someone. That could only mean she used another way of communicating to set a date.

KYLE (keeps wondering in narrative): But that would put my origins with the Petersons into question, along with my connection to Adam Baylin since he is listed as my biological father on the birth certificate. More than ever it was imperative we enlist Brian and hope his contacts pull us through.

End of E20


End file.
